Firelight
by nikipinz
Summary: Sequel to Broken Dragon. I strongly advise reading that one first. Tyzula, Maiko
1. Chapter 1

Mai entered her quarters, made straight for her divan, and sank down onto it with a sigh. Her head rolled back against the arm of the couch as she squeezed her eyes shut. _Wrong, wrong, wrong. Ye gods, how am I supposed to manage him in this situation? It's like trying to ride an untamed komodo rhino, for Agni's sake! _The thought sent pain knifing through her already-throbbing head. With a groan, she pressed her fingers against her temples.

"Headache, my lady?" came the quiet voice of her personal servant, Miko. Mai nodded wordlessly. "Shall I fetch you the usual remedy?"

"Yes. And something involving chocolate – I don't care what." The young queen rubbed the sides of her head, wincing. She heard the footsteps of the servant girl retreating, and the soft click as the door closed behind her.

It had been a long couple of days. She and Zuko were meeting with various leaders from the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, trying to patch together a Four Nations Treaty that was looking less and less stable with every day that went by. The political situation was tense and extremely sensitive – she understood that. Unfortunately, it was beginning to look as if her husband didn't.

- Well, no. That wasn't quite fair, she had to admit. Zuko _did_ understand that things were unstable and required finesse. He just seemed to be incapable of getting around his own impatience and bad temper, particularly if certain policies of his own were called into question. She and Iroh had coached him endlessly, and she herself was with him at every meeting, adroitly spinning her own words and trying to guide his. In the end, though, there was only so much that she could do. _He_ was the Fire Lord – _she_ was only his queen. Sometimes she could only stand by and watch helplessly as a flash of Zuko's wrath destroyed what had taken weeks of negotiation to build.

Take the initial talks with the Water Tribes, for example. The Four Nations Treaty had been brokered over a period of three weeks of intense talks, presided over by the Avatar. In it, the Fire Nation had agreed to cease all hostilities against the other three nations (or what was left of them), and to aid them in rebuilding – particularly the Southern Water Tribe, which was in danger of dying out completely. The Fire Nation had also returned some of the cities and territory taken during the War (although this really only applied to the Earth Kingdom.) There had been great optimism during that time.

Trouble had soon emerged – first with the Water Tribes. The Southern Water Tribe, not unreasonably, harbored deep resentment against the Fire Nation for the atrocities that had been committed against it, particularly in the last hundred years of the War. Most of its citizens had spent time in Fire Nation prisons and concentration camps; many had even been born in these places. Relations were tense enough as it was. And then it had come to light that Admirals Hisato and Zai were members of Zuko's advisory council. Mai could remember how Chief Hakoda and General Bato had confronted the Fire Lord, furious in the Water Tribe's cold and understated way. Zuko had commiserated with them, to some extent – but then his arrogance had reared its ugly head.

The young noblewoman pressed her hands against her eyes, grimacing as she remembered how the scene had unfolded. She knew, of course, why Admirals Hisato and Zai were on the council. In order to control the Fire Nation, there were certain key noble families and houses that had to be kept onside. She and Zuko had known that they would have to make deals with the devil in some cases. The admirals were two of the three that they had made such deals with – the third being General Tazao. Their inclusion on the council had secured the support of the House of Jiang, the Chows, the Bai Shans and the House of Zhao. That had solidified Zuko's hold on the throne, and prevented the Fire Nation from being plunged into civil war.

But instead of making conciliatory references to this – or, really, being conciliatory at _all – _Zuko had instead pulled some line about the council being purely a Fire Nation issue. When General Bato had pressed, Zuko had actually gotten angry, and pointed out that the members of his council had nothing to do with the issues at hand. The Southern Water Tribe had promptly walked out of the talks, and had angrily demanded that the Fire Nation withdraw completely from their lands and coastal waters. They had even refused any further help in rebuilding from the Fire Nation, instead forming alliances with the Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe. For its part, the Northern Water Tribe had also withdrawn from most official dealings with the Fire Nation in support of its southern counterpart. What contact they still did have with the Fire Nation was cold, at best. Mai and Zuko were still trying to straighten out that mess.

That had only been the beginning. The Earth Kingdom, while officially an ally of the Fire Nation, was a large country, with many nearly-autonomous cities and territories. A number of these were decidedly hostile to the Fire Nation. Even before the end of the war, there had been numerous mercenary groups dedicated to attacking and pushing the Fire Nation out of Earth Kingdom territory. The end of the war had not ended their activities. There had already been a number of attacks against Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom.

This had, in turn, created the tense situation that was now escalating within the Earth Kingdom. King Kuei wanted the Fire Nation to withdraw its troops from Earth Kingdom soil. This was a perfectly natural thing to demand, from his perspective. Mai would have done the same thing in his situation. It was impossible, of course, given the situation with the mercenary groups – but it was still natural. As such, it was a demand that should have been met with respect and tact. But Zuko had instead been blunt, and had taken a hard line with the Earth King's representative this morning. He had told the man that the troops were necessary to protect Fire Nation citizens, and had flatly refused to even discuss their withdrawal. Mai and Avatar Aang had just barely managed to contain the situation enough to keep the angry Earth Kingdom ambassadors from walking out of the discussions entirely. The rickety Four Nations Treaty was in danger of collapsing completely, a mere sixteen months after its inception.

Mai wondered if she, at seventeen, was still too young to retire her crown.

A more savvy Fire Lord could have negotiated these dangerous waters, she knew. She could probably navigate them herself, if she had the right advisors; she knew how to handle people, soften or sharpen her words at need, and tell people what they wanted to hear. In short, she was capable of seeing past the end of her own nose. Her husband, however...

Her husband simply was not a politician.

She mulled this over. Miko returned just then, bearing a steaming cup of tea, a bowl of rose-scented water, and a chocolate truffle. Mai ate the truffle, sipped at the tea, and leaned her head back to allow the quiet servant girl to bathe her brow with the perfumed liquid. Its scent made the young queen breathe deeply and relax; the worst of her pain eased. She quietly dismissed Miko. Then she laid her head back again. What had she been thinking about? - Oh, yes. Zuko was not a politician.

The young queen chewed the inside of her lip thoughtfully. Zuko, she decided, would have done very well as a military general. He was stubborn and hardheaded, more than capable of giving orders, and as relentless as any military man she'd ever known. He was skilled at fighting and at military strategy. His style would have suited that role completely. He was not, however, the man who ought to be at the helm of a nation this politically complex, or a man who should have ever been involved in delicate international treaty negotiations. His bluntness and impatience made him more of a liability there than anything. Which begged the question – what, if anything, could she do about any of this?

There was a limit to how much coaching could accomplish. She had carefully gone over everything with him countless times, explaining and warning and instructing in turn, but he always seemed to find a new trap to fall into. In time, she and General Iroh could likely mold him into a passable politician, but that would likely take years – time that they just plain didn't have. It was only a matter of time before Zuko's blunders plunged the world into yet another war.

Which led her to...other options. Mai sat up a little, touching her fingertips together and resting her mouth on them. She was not a woman whose loyalties changed easily, nor was she one who would take unreasonable risks. There had been a time not so long ago when she would sooner have considered eating nails than turning on Zuko. That, however, had been before he had turned on her. Three months ago, she had been kidnapped by his younger sister, Azula, and held as a hostage while the former princess and her lover, the acrobatic Ty Lee, had fled from Zuko. Azula had been under sentence of death at the time for having hired an assassin to kill her brother. Soldiers had caught up to them in the Earth Kingdom, and Ty Lee had been wounded in the battle. Through a complicated chain of events, Mai had wound up rescuing Ty Lee from death by torture at the hands of Zuko's men, and hidden the little acrobat with some old friends of hers. Zuko had been furious. He had actually had Mai imprisoned and psychologically tortured for over a week. And while he had later freed her and offered her his hesitant apologies, the incident had destroyed the love that Mai had thought was unbreakable.

They had learned to cope in the weeks that followed. To the world, they showed a united front. She still appeared on his arm at official functions, to all appearances his willing bride. Mai still sat at his right hand during political conferences as well, ever ready to whisper advice into his ear at opportune moments. But she never visited his quarters anymore, nor did he enter hers. They took their meals separately whenever possible. Their conversation was polite and impersonal. - They were acting, in short, very much like her own parents had done, and how she suspected that Fire Lord Ozai and his wife had acted as well. Her lips curved. _Ah, the new generation. So full of promise._

- But all that could be left for another time. Right now, Mai needed to think. She ran through mental lists of names as her eyes narrowed slightly. She wasn't yet really planning anything. There were only options to be weighed, and people to be considered. She leaned back again, closing her eyes. Most of Zuko's outright enemies were languishing in prison right now, and had been since her husband had been crowned Fire Lord seventeen months ago. But they had mostly been warmongers, anyway – not people she wanted to align herself with. No. She needed to consider the old noble houses that hadn't supported the war, or had at least been lukewarm in their support of it. And within those, if she could find people who thought the same way she did, then perhaps she could begin to build..._friendships. _Mai smirked a bit.

She was going to have to be very cautious. That much she knew. Her husband wasn't stupid, and even from the Earth Kingdom, General Iroh seemed to always know most of what was happening; she would have to cover her tracks carefully. _I'll begin, _she told herself, _at the tea party I'm throwing when Mother and Father arrive next week. Lady Shung and Lady Bai Jiang will be there, and both their clans didn't like the war. I think Lord Shung was a supporter of Ozai, though...I'll have to tread carefully with them for a while, at least until I know what they really think about things._

This would probably be the most complex political game Mai had ever played, and there was a lot at stake. She sipped her tea calmly. The fragrance of the rosewater still lingered in the air; she smirked. _The board is set up, and the games begin. I place a rose tile..._


	2. Chapter 2

Tiny hovel or not, home still looked incredibly good after a long day. Azula was surprised at how much relief and affection welled up in her at the sight of their little house. She clutched her purchases closer and limped a bit more quickly.

She and Ty Lee had been living in Ba Sing Se for seven weeks – this was the beginning of the eighth. They were already settling into something like a routine. Azula would leave for work early in the morning, before Ty Lee got up. She would spend the day working at the Good Fortune Bakery and Teahouse, until the late afternoon. Then, using whatever she'd earned that day, she would go to the local market and buy whatever they needed for their evening meal, and some bread for the next morning. She would then put the food on their small table and go for a nap. Ty Lee would get home from her own job about an hour later, and she would cook their supper.

The little acrobat had found work that was right up her alley. After only two days of looking, she had found a group of street performers, and had gotten herself hired as a tumbler. She spent her days showing off her balance and flexibility, and got paid for it. The gymnast was as happy as Azula had ever seen her. It almost made up for her own bitterness.

...Well, all right. It wasn't as if she didn't know how lucky she was. She could have been executed a couple of times in the past few months. She could have still been languishing in her cage in the tower in the Fire Nation. She could have been turned over to the Dai Li, who would probably _still_ be torturing her if she had – Azula shuddered. And she could have been separated from Ty Lee. All of these things (with the possible exception of the executions) would have been far worse than this supervised exile, this scripted life. She was even (and this had surprised her) rather suited to her work at the bakery. They had hired her to serve tea to the customers, since her arthritic wrists wouldn't allow anything much more strenuous than that. Using the charm she had learned in her political life as a princess, she had actually found that she could coax many of the regular customers into liking her.

It was a strange thing to be liked. The concept wouldn't even have crossed her mind before the end of the war. She had been familiar with being idolized, worshiped, feared, hated, and obeyed. She'd never cared about whether people _liked_ her or not. But now she was finding that there were unexpected benefits to being agreeable. Azula had no intention of ingratiating herself to all and sundry, of course; but she had to admit that it was sometimes enjoyable to be genuinely pleasant. (Particularly with Ty Lee. Then she could count on certain benefits...)

As much as she was learning, though, and as bearable as conditions were, she was still bitter. Azula walked into her house, noting idly that it was empty, as she had expected. She laid her packages on the table and headed for the corner where they had laid out their sleeping mats. - Yes, she was still resentful. She didn't think that she had been unjustly punished at first. Back when Zuko had first clapped her in irons and thrown her into prison, she supposed that she had deserved a certain amount of...well, _consequence. _She hadn't been a very pleasant human being at that time – even she could see and admit that. But she didn't think that she had deserved to be confined to a tiny cage, nor did she think she had deserved the heavy chains that had so crippled her wrists and ankles over time. And her mind had been all but gone at the time. What little she could remember of her own mental state then was nightmarish...Zuko, however, had made no move to have her treated. Azula had pretty much been forgotten there, in the very bowels of one of the most secure dungeons in all of the Fire Nation. If it hadn't been for Ty Lee, she probably never would have seen the outside of that cell again.

And then – when her mind had finally mended to the extent that she could understand what was happening to her again – Azula had been bitterly angry. She had managed, through a fortunate connection to one of her guards, to have an assassin hired to kill her brother for what he had done to her. The attempt had failed. Zuko ordered her tortured until she gave up the names of her contacts, at which point she would have been put to death.

Ty Lee, fortunately for her, had saved her life and broken her out of prison. They had fled to Ember Island to hide until Azula's wounds had healed a bit. Her brother had nearly found them there. They had barely escaped with their lives, fleeing from the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom in a stolen balloon. Through a stroke of luck, they had managed to kidnap Mai before they left the island. The next week or so had been spent in fleeing from their pursuers. They'd finally been caught by a group of soldiers. Ty Lee had managed to knock most of them out before being injured. Azula had killed them all in cold blood, knowing that they had orders to kill her on sight. Then she had left Ty Lee with Mai and fled into the wilderness alone, hoping to draw Zuko's fire so that he would let the little acrobat live.

Alone and terrified, Azula's mind had begun to disintegrate again. With what little sanity she'd had left, she managed to find herself a relatively warm cave near to a hot spring. Then the hallucinations and the terror had overwhelmed her. She remembered little after that, although Ty Lee had finally found and cared for her sometime during her lapse of memory. When she finally came to herself again, she had been looking into the serene face of Avatar Aang, with the healing hands of his waterbender resting on her head.

She had suffered a good deal after that – she and Ty Lee both. They had been brought to Gaoling, and negotiations had begun between the Avatar and Zuko over Azula's fate. Zuko had been relentless, bringing charge after charge against his sister and her lover, until Azula faced death in the noose, and Ty Lee faced a lifetime behind bars. The former princess had used every option she could think of. She'd tried to get help from her Uncle Iroh, who had quietly declined to get involved. She had pleaded with Mai to help, going so far as to get down on her knees and beg her to save Ty Lee, to no avail. Azula had even knelt down to her bother to plead for mercy – he had been even colder to her than Mai, if that were possible. At last, cornered and desperate, Azula had played her final card. She had offered to surrender to Zuko with no strings attached if he would let Ty Lee go. He had agreed, and she had given herself up. The next morning, Azula had been strung up by her neck. She had been mere seconds away from death when Mai had suddenly saved her life.

Azula lay down on her sleeping mat, pulling their thin blanket over herself and closing her eyes. As tired as she was, she didn't sleep right away. _I've already paid for what I've done, _she thought bitterly. _I've paid for it. I spent over a year in chains in a tiny cage. My hands and feet are crippled. I've been stripped of my title. I've been stripped of my firebending. I was tortured. I was chased and hounded for weeks. I starved in a cave in the snow for days. I've lost my home. For a long time, I even lost my mind. And I went to the gallows – I was actually hanged, and I almost died there. And for what? Serving my father? Following his orders? Trying to kill my brother for what he did to me? _Azula sighed, turning onto her belly and pillowing her head on her arm. She regretted some of her actions. (The time she had thrown Mai and Ty Lee into prison came to mind, for example.) But she didn't regret having tried to have her brother killed. She only regretted that it hadn't worked.

A twinge of conscience made her sigh again. All right. She supposed that she would have felt...well, _uncomfortable_ if it had worked. She'd once loved Zuko. She could remember that – remember how strong and grown-up he had seemed, and how she had admired him. So perhaps she could almost be glad that the assassination had failed. Almost. Her lips tightened as she remembered certain scars that marked the once-pristine back and sides of Ty Lee. _He_ had been responsible for that. Azula had yet to pay him back for it. She didn't know how she ever could, but she certainly would if she ever got the chance.

Weariness made Azula yawn. _Enough of this, _she told herself. _Give it a rest, now, and get some sleep. Ty Lee will be home soon. _The former firebender put the matter firmly from her mind and settled down for her nap.

Gentle arms woke her. Azula murmured as she felt herself being pulled back against a warm body. Soft kisses brushed down the side of her neck. "Hey," came Ty Lee's voice, her tone light with amusement. "You going to sleep the whole evening away?" Azula rolled herself over, opening her eyes. The little acrobat was kneeling over her. She was still wearing the harlequin costume and white-and-green facepaint that she wore for her work. With a grin, Ty Lee bent low over Azula and pressed a tender kiss on her lips. "Hey, beautiful," she murmured. "How was your day at Good Fortune?"

"It was fine." Azula smiled lazily, reaching up to press an idle finger against Ty Lee's green-painted lips. "Zhiang wasn't nearly as much of an idiot as usual, and Tami was working the bakery counter, so things went pretty well. Tips were good. I even bought us a fish for supper."

"Wow, really?" Ty Lee's eyes lit up. "It won't be just rice and vegetables tonight?"

"No. Tonight, we dine upon fine fishes." Azula's voice held a note of humor. She was beginning to try to learn how to joke, since she loved the sound of her lover's laughter. She was rewarded this time by a giggle and a quick kiss from Ty Lee. Azula's cheeks flushed pink. "I thought that you could teach me how to cook it," she said awkwardly. "I mean, how to...cut it up, and so on."

"Still on that kick about learning to cook stuff, huh?" The little acrobat's eyes twinkled as she flicked her finger playfully at the end of Azula's nose. "All right. Just give me a minute to get this makeup off." She paused and giggled again. "Guess you'll have to take my makeup off, too."

"What?" The former princess scowled and rubbed at one cheek in annoyance. "You got that greasy stuff on me again?"

Tenderly, Ty Lee pushed Azula's hand aside. "Allow me, your highness." She wiped carefully at the former firebender's cheek and neck, and then, gently and quickly, her lips. "There. You are pristine once again, milady." Azula frowned again, and heard a gentle ripple of laughter as the gymnast headed for the corner where she kept their small mirror. "Wake yourself up, 'Zu...I mean, _Aza. _I'll be right with you."

It was good that Ty Lee was catching herself now, Azula reflected. When Azula had first been exiled here in Ba Sing Se, she had been ordered to keep her real identity a secret, and given the new name of Aza. She could see the wisdom in this now, having seen firsthand how much resentment there was in this city toward the Fire Nation. Take the manager of Good Fortune, Zhiang, for example – he had despised her at once, simply because of her ancestry. She shivered to think what he would have done if he had known that she had actually once been the Fire Nation conqueror of Ba Sing Se...

Not everyone was like that, of course. The owner of Good Fortune, the good-natured Shiko Chow, was quite accepting of her heritage, for instance. And Tami, one of the girls who worked the bakery counter, was quite friendly – and this despite the fact that she bore quite plainly, on the skin of her left arm, the ugly scars of an old burn. Things like this gave Azula a lot to think about in the evenings when she sat on the roof of their little house and watched the sun go down.

Ty Lee, having wiped off the last of her facepaint, quickly changed into her regular clothes. "There we go," she said cheerfully, making her way to the table to examine what Azula had bought. "Hey, that's not a bad-looking fish. I betcha it's big enough that we can save some of it until tomorrow." She shot Azula a grin. "You want to go get us some water, or should I?"

The former princess gingerly rotated her wrists, grimaced, and looked apologetically at Ty Lee. "I don't think my arms can handle it today," she said quietly. "My ankles are kind of sore, too. Maybe I can do something else."

"Sure. Get out the knife and stuff. I'll be back in a jiffy." Ty Lee gave her a quick, teasing peck on the cheek. "Stay out of trouble!" And she was gone, catching up their pail on her way out the door.

It had taken some getting used to, Azula thought – this routine of cooking and cleaning, and even doing her own laundry. She'd never had to do any of that when she had been Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. Even in the dungeon, her food (such as it was) had been brought to her. After a week or two of living here in Ba Sing Se, it had occurred to her that Ty Lee was really doing all of the work. This fact had made her vaguely uncomfortable. She had begun to make some nominal attempts to help. These had been met with happiness and gratitude. Encouraged – for Azula really did like it when Ty Lee was happy – the former princess had begun to pay attention to what exactly her lover was doing when she prepared their meals. Over the next four or five weeks, she had begun to develop her own cooking skills, which had been sadly lacking. She was at the point now where she could probably fix them a meal by herself. Azula pondered this as she set out cooking implements on the table. _Maybe I'll offer to make supper tomorrow. I think Ty would like that. _A small smile softened her face. She knelt down by the hearth and began to build up their fire.

The little acrobat soon returned, lugging a full bucket of water. She set it down and went at once to the table. "Okay, let's get started," she said. "How 'bout I show you the easiest way to fix a fish? Maybe with the next one I'll teach you how to fillet and stuff. But this way's really simple." Azula watched closely as Ty Lee brandished their knife. "See, you just cut off the head and the tail, like this. And the spine's a bit hard to cut through, sometimes you hafta sort of shove on the back of your knife – yeah, there we go." She was working as she spoke. "Now, if you want, you can cut off the fins and things, but you don't really have to." Popping the whole fish into their cooking pot, she added a small amount of water, a pinch or two from their little hoard of salt, and then put a lid over the whole thing. "All you have to do now is let it roast," she said cheerfully, hanging the pot over the fire. "The skin just peels off once the fish is cooked properly."

Azula nodded. "That's easy enough."

"Most things are easy, once you know how," Ty Lee agreed. She rescued their rice steamer from its spot beside the fireplace and stirred up the leftover rice inside it. "We should be able to eat pretty soon. Fish cooks fast." She settled back on her heels and relaxed, smiling faintly. Silence fell.

Hesitantly, Azula rubbed the back of her neck. She still wasn't quite comfortable with small talk. "So," she said awkwardly, "how was your day, Ty?"

"Great!" the little acrobat said promptly, with a wide grin. "You shoulda seen it – this afternoon, we got a big crowd of kids 'cuz there was this class trip, and there was a couple of little boys who..."

Azula smiled as the girl rattled on excitedly and gestured with her arms. It was obvious that the gymnast was enjoying her job immensely. Sitting here, listening to Ty Lee's animated chatter and smelling the appetizing aroma of cooking food, Azula was almost satisfied. _Maybe I can learn to live peacefully here, _she mused. _Maybe things aren't so bad_. _I could...I could almost learn to be happy here, even. We're not being hunted anymore. The Dai Li are watching us, but they leave us alone. Perhaps things will be all right, after all. _She leaned back on her hands and waited contentedly for their supper to cook.


	3. Chapter 3

This was most decidedly not a good day.

Azula frowned down at the large kettle as it began to steam. She had been wakened by Ty Lee that morning out of a horrible nightmare. She had dreamed that she was on the gallows again, being hanged. It had felt so horribly real – Azula could still feel the merciless pressure on her throat. She'd evidently been thrashing and choking in her sleep; one of her fists had actually bloodied Ty Lee's lip before the little acrobat had managed to wake her. Azula still felt horrible about that, even though Ty Lee had shrugged it off and forgiven her at once.

That had only been the beginning. Despite the nightmare, she had overslept, and had been ten minutes late for work. As luck would have it, Zhiang was there, and not the easygoing Mr. Chow; she'd had to stand there for what seemed like forever (although it was really only about five minutes) while he had berated her for it. The tardiness was going to go on her weekly report, too, which meant that she was probably going to have to discuss it with the Earth King at the first quarterly meeting in a month's time. And to top it all off, her arthritic wrists were aching more than usual today – this despite the fact that Ty Lee had lovingly massaged them and rubbed them with liniment the night before.

She sighed and watched the steam rising off the kettle impatiently. She had customers waiting for their tea, and the water seemed to be flatly refusing to boil for her. This was especially frustrating since she could remember being able to instantly heat anything she'd wanted to, back when she had been a firebender. Azula's jaw tightened. _Remember what Ty Lee told you. Think about the good things. _Her amber eyes narrowed. It was only an hour until closing time, for one thing. And Tami was working the bakery counter, too. Those were good, she supposed.

- Bah. Just how did this help Ty Lee stay so cheerful, anyway? All she could think about was how much she wanted to bring down some princess power on the head of that sneering, smirking excuse for a man named Zhiang! But she was helpless now, completely in his power. If he gave her bad reports, she could be stuck in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se for the rest of her life. And even if she was finding it more tolerable than she had expected, Azula did _not_ want to stay here forever. She was determined to strive for the Upper Ring. She would get there someday – she would!

The water boiled just then. Bracing herself, Azula carefully lifted the kettle off the fire and poured the bubbling water into the four waiting teapots. Her wrists complained, but she gritted her teeth and bore it bravely. Then she took up one of the teapots and made her way back out of the kitchen and into the public area of the teahouse.

Zhiang was leaning on the bakery counter, talking to Tami, who was looking rebellious. He glared at Azula as she emerged from the back room. "About time you decided to show up out here," he snapped. "Can't you see we've got orders backed up? Get moving!" The former princess looked away, muttered some token response, and moved past him toward the waiting tables. _Damned bastard of an Earth Kingdom peasant. If I had my firebending back for ten minutes, I'd show him how to 'get moving!' _Her wrist suddenly twinged with pain. Before she could stop them, her fingers spasmed, and she lost her grip on the teapot she was carrying. Azula saw it fall from her hands as if in slow motion. With a loud crash, it shattered on the floor, splattering hot tea over the tiles!

Humiliation made Azula's cheeks burn. Then, as she tried to figure out what she should do now, she heard Zhiang growl in anger. Her eyes flicked up to see him towering over her. _Crack! _She stumbled against an empty table, vaguely realizing that he had just boxed her left ear. Azula's foot slipped on the wet floor, and she fell on her knees in the rapidly-cooling puddle of tea. Pain and heat tingled on the side of her face where she had been struck. "You stupid, clumsy Fire Nation _dyke!" _he snarled. "D'you think those teapots grow on trees? That's coming out of your pay. And that's _two_ black marks on this week's report! Now mop up this mess, and bring those customers their tea, or we'll make it three."

Azula was too shocked and outraged to even move. He had struck her. He had _struck_ her! - In front of Tami, not to mention five regular customers. And what had he called her - a dyke? She had a vague understanding of this being some slur against her preference for women. _How dare he? How _dare _he! _The girl huddled where she was, glowering down at the scattered shards of the teapot, shaking with helpless rage. She wanted to strike him – to scream at him. It was one thing for him to sneer at her being Fire Nation. That she could understand, at least. But that he would dare to bring Ty Lee into this..!

"Zhiang, not in front of the customers. You think Chow wants this kind of trash going on?" That was Tami's voice, speaking so low that Azula just barely caught the words. He growled something. "Then go take a walk. Get some air." The former princess didn't move. Then Tami was stooping down beside her, quietly sweeping up sharp pieces of broken ceramic with a brush and dustpan. She looked at Azula, her green eyes calm. "Are you all right, Aza?"

The Fire Nation girl was still trembling in her anger. She shrugged and looked down as she tried to pull herself back together. "I suppose."

"Would you rather clean up, or serve the tea?" Tami whispered. "I'll do either."

"I'd...better clean up," Azula muttered, finally regaining some of her composure. "My wrists are bad today."

The other girl pressed the brush and dustpan into Azula's hands. "Okay. I'll serve those tables for you. Let's hurry and get this dealt with before Zhiang comes back. Okay?" The former princess nodded silently and bent down to sweep up the rest of the remains of the teapot. In a few minutes, she had managed to sweep and mop up the mess.

By the time she had put away the mop, Tami had skilfully dealt with the waiting customers, and was already back in her place behind the bakery counter. Azula moved awkwardly to stand beside it. She rubbed the back of her neck as the girl's green eyes rested mildly on her. "Thanks," she said shortly.

"No problem." Tami smiled a bit and shrugged one shoulder. "Don't pay any attention to Zhiang. Everyone knows he's a jackass."

"Perhaps," Azula said with an acrid smile. "Unfortunately, that particular jackass can put black marks on my weekly reports. I don't exactly have the option of ignoring him."

The Earth Kingdom girl's eyes flickered. "Well, yeah. There's that." She grinned and put her head on one side. "That probation thing you're on's sure a bitch, hey?" Azula shrugged uneasily. "Listen, you look like you're having a bad day. I usually meet my friends at the Lucky Bear after work, and we're both off in half an hour. You want to come with me?"

Caught by surprise, Azula stared at her. "The...Lucky Bear? That's a tavern, isn't it?"

"Sure is. Best beer in the Lower Ring." Tami grinned infectiously, leaning on the counter. "But wait, you're Fire Nation. I forgot. You'll be a whiskey girl, right?"

Azula's amber eyes widened a touch. "Whiskey?" she echoed uncertainly. The truth was that she'd really never had much experience with alcohol, except for the odd glass of rice wine. It was something that simply hadn't come up in her everyday life, and she'd never given the matter much thought.

"Sure. Don't tell me you don't know that your own country makes the world's best whiskey?" Tami caught Azula's expression and let out a low whistle. "Wow. You really don't know, do you? Well, that won't do. That settles it. You're coming with me to the Bear, and I'm buying you a drink. No arguments, now! I'm sure you could use one."

Flustered, the former princess shifted on her feet. "But...Ty Lee..."

"Your girlfriend?" Tami's jade eyes flickered again when Azula nodded. "Oh, come on. She won't die if you spend an hour in a pub once in a while, will she? It's just one drink. And I can introduce you to my friends. I think they'll like you. I bet you don't have too many friends here yet, right?"

"Well..." Azula hesitated. _Ty Lee has been telling me I should make some friends, I guess. _A wave of recklessness struck her. "Okay. Sure. Why not?"

"Great! It's a date, then. I'll buy you a sample of your own country's best, and show you around." Tami gave her head a toss to flick her shaggy black hair out of her eyes. It was fairly short, and hung loosely around her face. "I bet you've never played cards before, either. Right?"

Azula's lips pursed in distaste. She would never have even considered doing something so vulgar as gambling. "Certainly not."

"Well, you're going to. Whiskey's no good without something to do while you're drinking it, take it from me. And who knows? Maybe you'll hit a lucky streak." The Earth Kingdom girl grinned. "Oh, lighten up," she said, as Azula frowned. "Worst case scenario, you'll come out minus the couple of pennies you bet on the game, and you'll have had a good time. Would that be so bad?"

"I...suppose not..."

"There you go." Tami pushed away from the counter. "I'm going to start cleaning up back here. Meet me around the back once you're done, and I'll take you down there."

And that was how Azula found herself standing in a tavern less than an hour later. She looked around uncomfortably. The Lucky Bear was crowded with working-class people – mostly grimy men who probably worked in mines of some sort. It smelled of alcohol and fried food. Azula's nose wrinkled. "Come on. This way." Tami grasped Azula's elbow and guided her through the crowd to a table by the back wall. There was a young woman and two men already sitting there, apparently in the middle of a card game. Tami ushered a reluctant Azula firmly into one of the empty seats. "Hey, guys," she said cheerfully. "This is Aza. She's new to the city; she's the girl I told you about, the one I work with. Aza, this is Gabin, Tomas and Katsu – you can call her Kat." The little group glanced at her with mild interest. "Hey Kat, coach her on how to play, will you? Aza's never played cards before. I'll be back in a minute." And Tami headed off in the direction of the bar.

Kat was an older girl, likely in her early twenties, with dark brown hair and green eyes. Her skin was paler than Tami's, but not nearly as white as Azula's. She regarded the Fire Nation girl lazily. "Never played before, huh?" Azula shook her head. "All right. You know the card suits and things?" The former princess nodded – she did know that much. There were four suits, one for each of the elements. "All right. The numbers go from one through ten, then Ladies, Lords, Queens and Kings. We don't use the Fools for this game. It's called Four Nations. Earth's the high suit." Kat tapped four discarded cards, on which were printed rude sketches of court jesters. They reminded Azula a bit of Ty Lee. "What you want is runs in a single suit."

The former princess frowned. "Runs?"

"Sure. Cards in a row. You know, like one-two-three-four." Kat paused to pick up a pipe that was resting on the table and take a drag from it. The smoke smelled sweet and strange. "Everyone draws

five cards on the first round. You go around the circle four times, and you have the option of discarding up to two cards each time, and drawing one. Once you're done the four rounds, the fun starts." The older girl leaned back and grinned at the men across the table. "That's when the betting starts. You raise bets until either everyone drops out except one person, or until someone calls the game. Then everyone shows their hand. Longest run wins it – or highest, if the runs are the same length."

Azula nodded slowly. "Sounds simple enough."

"Oh, you think so, huh?" Kat smirked at her. "Well, you watch this game, and maybe we'll let you buy into the next one. Unless you're too scared to risk your money, Fire Nation girl?" The men grinned. The younger of the two – the one Tami had referred to as Gavin – even laughed.

The former princess was still feeling a bit reckless, and Kat's needling irritated her. She met the glinting green eyes with her own cold amber. The dislike seemed to be mutual. "Oh, I'll buy in," she said. "Unless you earth-grubbers are too scared to risk _yours."_

Gavin guffawed at this and took a pull at a large mug of ale. "What d'you think, Kat? She thinks she can beat you at your own game. Gutsy, or patsy?"

"Guess we'll find out." The Earth Kingdom woman grinned wider and offered Azula her pipe. "Here. Take a good drag on this. You look like you need to relax." Not wanting to lose face, Azula took it. She hesitated briefly before putting it in her mouth and taking a deep breath. The smoke made her cough a bit, and her eyes watered. Kat laughed as she took it back. "Good?" Azula nodded determinedly, although the sensations that were sweeping over her were almost frightening in their strangeness. She felt a little dizzy, as if her body was suddenly floating an inch or two off her chair. It wasn't unpleasant, she decided after a moment or two. It was even rather relaxing, in a way.

Tami returned just then, and placed a glass on the table in front of Azula. "There you go, Aza – a fifth of the Fire Nation's finest," she said. "Take a taste of that, and see if you aren't a whiskey girl after all." She had a glass of her own. As Azula watched, Tami put her drink to her lips, threw her head back, and swallowed the alcohol in one gulp. "Ah, _that's_ what I wanted. Hey, you guys almost finished this game, or what? Finish up so you can deal us in." She sat down beside Azula and thumped the table.

The Fire Nation girl picked up her drink. She could see Kat watching her with wry amusement, which made her angry. With a defiant glare, Azula put the glass to her lips, tossed it back the way she had seen Tami do, and downed the pungent liquid. It burned in her mouth and throat. She winced a little; then a pleasant warmth spread out from her belly. Her head swam a bit, but it felt...well, it was enjoyable. Triumphantly, she set her empty glass down. "I believe you were right, Tami. It is good."

"What did I tell you?" Tami smiled goodnaturedly. "Here, Kat, pass that pipe around. We'll pool our change to get you some more sweetleaf after."

"You better." The older girl eyed her with a cool smile. The pipe began to make the rounds accordingly. Azula watched closely as the game resumed. They were betting, but most of the action seemed to center around the players themselves, rather than the actual bets – their confidence, the coolness with which they spoke and placed the chips that served as counters. It was a game of bluffing, Azula realized. She hid a smile. _Anyone who used to navigate the Fire Nation political scene shouldn't have any problem with this pathetic little game of dominance. _Then Tami pressed the pipe into her hand. The former princess took another long drag of smoke from it, and her feelings of confidence and well-being grew. She smiled and looked Kat calmly in the eye as she returned the pipe.

The game ended with Tomas bowing out and Kat taking the winnings. She had taken a decent pile. At a glance, Azula guessed it was worth nearly three times what she could make in a day at Good Fortune. The cards were dealt, then. There was a pause as everyone took stock of their hands. When the four rounds of drawing and discarding were done, Azula only had a run of two in the water suit. She suspected that this was not a good hand. Kat's eyes met hers. They were glittering slightly. "Care to bet first, Aza? Fresh meat does the honors."

_And so the bluffing begins. _Azula reached into her pocket, pulled out her day's wages, and laid them on the table. There were two silver coins and four copper ones. Calmly, she chose two of the coppers and thrust them into the middle. Her gaze met Kat's again, and she smiled sweetly. "Your turn."

The stakes rose. After three more rounds, all of Azula's money was resting on the pile, except for one of the silver coins. Tami, Gabin and Tomas had already pulled out of the game; it was now between her and Kat. Her face as cool as ice, the former princess placed the tip of her finger on her last coin. Her golden eyes met Kat's green ones. Although the older woman's face was wooden, Azula could sense her uncertainty. With the whiskey still warm in her belly and the sweet smoke wreathing the table, it was easy to feel confident. Azula let a smirk spread slowly over her face. "Well, it's come down to this." She wriggled her finger, rubbing the coin lightly against the tabletop. "Either you don't eat tonight, or I don't." Her smirk widened slightly. "Care to risk finding out which?" With a smooth motion, she slid the last of her money into the pile, and pulled back. Her gaze never wavered. She heard Tomas give a low whistle.

According to the rules of the game, Kat now had a choice. She could either bet all the rest of her money and call the game, or she could give up and bow out. The Earth Kingdom woman's eyes narrowed slightly, searching Azula's. The former princess didn't flinch. She had stared down admirals, war generals and kings in her time, and she wasn't about to cower before some blue-collar card shark. There was a long pause. A couple of times Azula saw Kat's fingers twitch toward her money, as if to place the final bet, but she didn't do it. At last, dropping her gaze with a scowl, Kat laid her cards face-up on the table. She had a run of four. "I give," she muttered.

Tami laughed, clapping her hands together. "Well played, Aza!" she chortled. "Oh, _well_ done." Azula let her smirk linger as she laid her own cards down. Silence fell as all eyes took in the run of two. There was a pause.

Then Kat shook her head. A rueful grin slowly curved her mouth. "Damn. You little bitch." She sat back in her chair and regarded Azula with growing amusement and grudging respect. "Damn," she said again. "You're all right, kid. You've got balls. You faked me right out of my socks!"

Now that the game was over and the victory was hers, Azula was feeling more benevolent. She was even willing to overlook the vulgarity of being told that she had "balls." Scooping the pile of coins and chips toward herself, she flicked the final silver that she'd won with in Kat's direction. "Here. My contribution to your sweetleaf." There was laughter, and another round of drinks were bought. Azula handled her second whiskey better than her first, since she knew what was coming this time. There was more talk, and more laughter.

Suddenly, the former princess looked out the window. The sky was beginning to darken – her eyes widened. "Tami, what time is it?"

"Hm?" Tami looked up in vague surprise. "I don't know. We've been off work about two hours, I think."

"Damn it." Azula stood up and thrust her winnings into her pockets. The Earth Kingdom girl looked confused. "I always buy our supper, and I should have been home an hour ago. Ty Lee's got to be half starved by now – and I still have to go by the market!"

"No, you don't. They sell food here, you know." The olive-skinned girl smiled lazily. "Just go buy your girl a box of chicken-hamster and dumplings, or something. It's probably better than what the two of you could cook up anyway. Quicker, too." Despite Tami's casual attitude, Azula still felt something like panic. She went to the bar, brusquely ordered her food, and waited impatiently while it was boxed for her. Ten minutes later she was limping through the streets as quickly as she could, heading for home.

Ty Lee was sitting quietly by the fire when Azula came in. She leaped up as soon as she saw her, bounding across the room. "You're all right!" Azula braced herself for the impact, but the little acrobat's arms were surprisingly gentle as they wrapped around her. "I was worried," Ty Lee whispered.

"I...went with Tami for a drink after work," Azula faltered. "I lost track of time. I'm sorry." Ty Lee's brow wrinkled. "I was...well, making friends. Like you suggested, you know." The former firebender held up her box hesitantly. "I brought supper...?"

The gymnast sighed, smiled, and kissed her cheek. "It's okay, baby. You have a right to go places and have fun, right? And I'm glad you're making some friends." Her fingertip trailed gently down the front of Azula's shirt. "Just maybe warn me next time, so I don't start wondering if you got snatched by the Dai Li or something. 'Kay?"

"That sounds reasonable." Azula was relieved. She brushed her lips lightly against Ty Lee's, just briefly. She saw the little acrobat's nose wrinkle a bit at the unfamiliar smell of whiskey and sweetleaf that lingered on her lover's breath. "Want to help me sample the Lucky Bear Tavern's cooking, Ty?"

"Sure. Lead the way. I'm starving." Ty Lee smiled again, and the shadow passed from between them. The two girls sat down to eat their late supper together.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning was breaking, and it was just about time for Azula to head off to work. She was sitting by the table, her lips pursed thoughtfully. Her eyes rested on the sleeping form of Ty Lee. She had enjoyed her time at the Lucky Bear – unexpectedly so, really, considering that she had been with peasants, and doing some...well, some things that she would once have considered vulgar and far beneath her. Azula chewed her lip absently. _I am a peasant now. Maybe I should just start trying to get used to that. _The alcohol and the sweetleaf had been interesting. They had relaxed her, and made her feel better than she had in some time. She wanted to try them again, if only to see if they would have the same effect on her a second time. And she was...interested...by Tami and her friends. They were very different from any of the people she'd associated with in her life. She wanted to learn more about them. _After all, if I'm going to spend this year in the Lower Ring, I might as well learn about the peasantry. I have to figure out how to blend in. _With a slow nod, Azula rose and slipped over to where the little acrobat lay.

Ty Lee stirred and murmured as Azula stroked her face. Her gray eyes opened a crack, and she smiled a bit as she recognized her lover. The former princess kissed her forehead. "You can go back to sleep, Ty. I just wanted to tell you that I might go to the Lucky Bear again tonight," she whispered. "But I promise to come home sooner this time, okay?"

The sleepy girl frowned faintly. "You're going with Tami again?"

Azula paused at this. "Tami and her friends, yes. I had a pretty good time yesterday. They taught me a new game." It would probably be best, she reflected, not to mention the whiskey and the sweetleaf. She had a feeling that Ty Lee wouldn't like that very much.

"Game?" Ty Lee looked perplexed. "You're playing _games?"_

"Well, yes." Azula shifted uncomfortably. "It's a...card game. Anyway, I thought I'd warn you so you won't worry if I'm a bit late."

Quietly, the little acrobat laid her hand against the side of Azula's face. She didn't look entirely happy, but she nodded and kissed the former firebender's mouth softly. "Okay," she murmured. "Just be careful, 'Zula, all right? You know what would happen if you let people get you into trouble or something."

Azula forgot to correct Ty Lee's use of her real name. She frowned. "I'm not a fool," she said. "I wouldn't do anything illegal."

"It doesn't have to be illegal to be dangerous." Ty Lee sighed and let her gaze fall under Azula's stern glare. "I know, I know. Yes, I trust you."

"Good." The former princess felt a faint twinge of guilt. She bent to kiss Ty Lee again to soothe her own conscience. "I'll see you tonight, Ty. And I'll bring home some real food this time. I promise." The gymnast nodded quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." The little acrobat's eyes closed again as Azula got up. The black-haired girl slipped out into the dimly-lit streets.

Although she was early getting to the teahouse that morning, she found Tami already behind the bakery counter, busily wiping things down. The smell of baking pastries was in the air. The olive-skinned girl looked up and grinned as she caught sight of Azula. "Morning, stranger. Hey, you're on time. The Bear wasn't too much for you yesterday, then?"

"No." Azula shrugged awkwardly. "It was...enjoyable, I suppose."

"Heh." Tami chuckled and shook her head. "You're so uptight! It's adorable." She turned back to wiping the counter as Azula's brows raised. "Are you coming again today? The boys liked you, and Kat's itching for a rematch. Or did your girlfriend lower the boom on you?"

"My girlfriend was fine." For some reason, Azula really didn't want to discuss Ty Lee with her coworker. "I'll come." She moved past the counter. "Excuse me. I have to get the water heating."

The next couple of hours passed without incident. Mr. Chow came in and did a cursory inspection of the front of the shop. Then, finding all to his liking, he vanished into his office. Azula served the customers carefully. She even managed to charm a decent tip out of a couple of them. When the time came for her morning break, she slipped over to the bakery counter to split them with Tami. "Damn, girl. You're getting pretty good at this." The Earth Kingdom girl grinned at her. "Are you sure you never waited tables before working here?"

"Positive," Azula said stiffly, pocketing her half of the money. "I wouldn't even have considered it before coming to Ba Sing Se."

"What did you do before you came here, anyway?" Tami's green eyes gleamed with curiosity. "It's obvious that you used to rank pretty high. What happened that got you exiled?"

Azula frowned and looked away. "My father wasn't very popular with the new Fire Lord. He's in prison somewhere, and I was banished because I'm his daughter." Her lips tightened. "If you don't mind, I'd really rather not discuss this."

"Sure. Sorry. I forgot that might be a sore point for you." The olive-skinned girl shrugged and smiled apologetically. "But I don't think any less of you, y'know."

"Thank you, I suppose." Azula turned away. "I'll be in the back." Tami nodded.

Azula rather enjoyed her breaks. They gave her a chance to breathe and relax, and sometimes drink a cup of tea or two. She poured herself a steaming cup and sat down on the back step of the shop, leaning back against the wall with a sigh of relief. It was still cold, and the streets of Ba Sing Se were streaked and spotted with brown slush, but there were some early signs of spring. The clouds had broken a week before, and there was sunshine much more often. Azula glanced hopefully at a scraggly little tree that was growing nearby, but there weren't any budding leaves yet. With a shrug, she sipped her tea and watched the passers-by with idle curiosity.

She was just finishing her drink when the door beside her opened. "Aza?" It was Tami. Her eyes were wide with excitement. "We've got someone important in the shop. She just came in...she went to Chow and asked to be served by _you!" _

"What?" Azula turned to look up at Tami, frowning. "Who is she?"

Tami's voice dropped low with awe. "You'll never believe it, Aza. It's the Avatar's earthbending master – it's Lady Toph Bei Fong herself. And...and she asked for you by _name. _I heard it myself!"

Toph. It figured. Azula could feel her good mood evaporating. What on earth did the blind earthbender want with her now? She didn't exactly dislike Toph, but she couldn't imagine how this could possibly make her day go any smoother. Resignedly, the former princess rose to her feet. "Well, if the lady asked for me by name, I suppose I'd better go and serve her some tea," she said calmly. Tami stared at her in bewilderment. _Damn. I suppose I should have acted surprised or flattered, or something. Well, too late now. _She pushed past her coworker and went back into the shop.

The blind earthbender was sitting at one of the tables by the window, leaning casually back in her chair. The tables around her were conspicuously empty. As Azula approached, the younger girl's shaggy head turned in her direction. "Hey, Aza. I hear you pour a mean cup of tea," she said casually. "Why don't you give me one, and we'll see if it's true?" Without comment, Azula did as she was told. Then she paused, waiting to see if Toph would volunteer anything. "Have a seat, Fruitcake. Let's talk." Toph grinned as Azula hesitated. "Oh, don't worry about your boss over there. He's so excited I'm here that he won't care what you do. Sit."

Azula sat down carefully and set her teapot on the table. "Why are you here, Lady Toph?"

"I like tea. What can I say?" The earthbender's grin grew wider. She leaned back in her chair until it creaked and took a large sip from the cup Azula had just poured her. "Hey, not bad."

"If you wanted tea and conversation, I'm sure you would have gone to my uncle's tea shop in the Upper Ring," the former princess said quietly. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." Toph's expression sobered a bit. "You came through a bit of hell in the last little while. I was in the city, so I figured I'd come see how you were. So how's life treating you now?"

For a moment, Azula looked around the shop. She couldn't see anyone who was obviously listening, but she knew the Dai Li were watching her, and someone was probably going to hear whatever she said. She chose her words carefully. "It's not as bad as I expected, I suppose, Lady Bei Fong. And it's better than prison." She glanced at the earthbender. "But I've been better."

"No doubt." Toph took another sip of tea. "And how's the...eh...fruitcake factor?"

The former princess scowled. "I haven't had any _episodes, _if that's what you're asking, Lady Bei Fong," she said coldly. "Thank you for your concern."

"Retract the claws, lady. Geez." Toph gave her another crooked smile. "You just can't handle that I might actually kind of like you and want to know how you're doing." Azula's scowl didn't waver. "All right, fair enough. You don't trust me. Whatever. Guess I don't really blame you." The earthbender shrugged nonchalantly. "How's the circus freak holding up?"

"Ty Lee's fine," Azula said shortly. "She's got a job as a tumbler, so she's getting paid to do what she loves doing. That's all it takes to make _her_ happy." She looked away, suddenly realizing how bitter that had sounded, and sighed. "It's still a prison."

"Kind of. I get that." There was a pause. "I'm hearing pretty good things from Kuei. Your boss seems pretty happy with you overall. That's good, right?"

"I suppose so." The former firebender rubbed her eyes. "It's...fine. I just..."

"It's just hard to go from commanding armies to pouring cups of tea." Toph's blind eyes smiled when Azula looked at her. "Hey, just because I've got no pride doesn't mean I don't get the fact that you do, Fruitcake. I think you got a raw deal here. Good for you that you're doing well anyway."

"Thank you." Azula's voice was quiet. Part of her didn't want to accept praise for doing something so ridiculously simple as pouring tea, but she knew Toph was probably referring to more than that.

The earthbender nodded, drained her cup, and set it down with a decisive clink. "Listen, I've got to go. I just dropped in on my way out of the city. But I'll come see you again when I'm back in town, all right? Hang in there, Aza. Things will look up."

"It's good that _you_ think so." Azula rose to her feet and took up her teapot. Then, noticing that Tami was watching them from across the shop, she bowed from the waist. "I'm so glad you enjoyed your tea, Lady Bei Fong," she said, loudly enough that her coworker could hear it. "I hope you'll come again. The Good Fortune Teahouse is honored by your presence here."

"Yeah, yeah." Toph tossed her something, and Azula caught it reflexively. "Split that with the baker girl, Fruitcake. Tell your boss I'm impressed and all that, yeah?" The Fire Nation girl nodded stiffly. "Later. Keep up the good work." Shooting her one final grin, the blind earthbender thrust her hands into her pockets and left the shop.

Azula stared after her for a moment or two. Then she looked down, opening her fist. There was the glint of gold on her palm; her eyes widened. This coin was easily worth twice what she would normally make in a day's work! Reluctantly, she smiled a bit. _Okay, Toph. I still don't trust you. But thank you, anyway. _With that, she headed for the counter to show the coin to the curious and delighted Tami.


	5. Chapter 5

The scene at the Lucky Bear was one of mostly-controlled chaos. There seemed to be more drunken shouting and laughter than the last time Azula had been there. She made her way toward the back wall, ducking a young couple attempting to dance, and narrowly avoiding being knocked over by two young men who were brawling in the middle of the tavern. She gave them a contemptuous glance as she passed by. Their fighting techniques were very flawed. _Huh – earthgrubbers._

Tami was there by herself, drinking from a mug of ale. When she spotted Azula approaching, she gave a wide grin. "Aza! I'm glad you're here. This dive's pretty boring by myself."

"Where are the others?" The Fire Nation girl sat down across from her.

"Gabin's here. He just went to grab another drink, but he's yapping away with some guy he knows from work," Tami said disgustedly, taking another large gulp of beer. "Kat's playing cards over there. She says there's some card tournament happening tonight at the Rum Garden, so we probably won't see her for a week after tonight. She usually wins a big wad of cash, blows it all on sweetleaf and poppyrock, and spends a few days in her house flying higher than a kite." She shrugged one shoulder and gave Azula a crooked grin. "Stick around though, Aza. When she sees you're here, she'll come. Kat really does want a rematch. Says yesterday was beginner's luck."

"We'll see about that," Azula said darkly. She eyed Tami's mug as the girl took a few more swallows from it. "So that's...beer. Is it good?"

The Earth Kingdom girl shrugged. "It doesn't have the kick that whiskey does, but I like it." She downed the rest of it and rose to her feet. Azula saw her sway a little, but she didn't fall. "C'mon, let's get you something to start off with. I want another mug, I think."

"All right." The former princess was a bit uncertain. She'd never been in the company of someone who was drunk, and she suspected that Tami wasn't very far from that at the moment. Nevertheless, she went with the girl to the bar. Tami ordered her ale, while Azula opted for the whiskey again. They were just about to turn away when Azula spotted something behind the counter. There was a neat row of pipes laid out. She paused. "Are those for sale?" she asked the man at the bar, stabbing her finger in the direction of the objects.

"Sure, if you've got the money, sweet'eart." He favored her with a grin that was dangerously close to a leer. "One silver for the little 'uns, two for the long."

Azula hesitated. _Well, it would be good to have my own, I suppose. Better than having to borrow from that card shark woman. _She took a coin from her pocket and put it on the counter. "I want that short one on the end," she said curtly. "And how much for sweetleaf?"

"Four coppers a pouch. Poppyrock's a silver." Without a word, she laid more coins on the bar, and he obligingly placed the pipe and two pouches before her. Azula took them and her drink, gave the bartender a token nod, and headed back for the table where Tami was already waiting.

The olive-skinned girl raised her eyebrows at Azula's purchases. "You must've enjoyed yesterday more than I thought," she said. "Guess I don't mind the stuff myself. I like beer better, though." She took a long pull at her mug. "You sharing?"

"I suppose," the former princess said stiffly. She opened the pouch of sweetleaf and sniffed it experimentally. Its odor was heady and pungent. Then she paused and eyed her pipe. It occurred to her then that she really had no idea how to use the thing. She knew, of course, that she had to put the herb in the bowl of the pipe and light it on fire somehow, but she'd never seen it done, and she imagined there must be some sort of technique to it.

Half-drunk though she was, Tami picked up on her uncertainty at once. "Here. Lemme show you how." She put her tankard down in favor of the metal pipe. Azula watched closely as the girl filled the bowl and patted it down with her thumb. "You gotta tamp it down a bit, like this, but not too much," Tami explained. "If you pack it too tight, it won't light properly." Then she showed Azula how to light it with a candle flame. A thin plume of sweet, gray smoke went up. With a crooked smile, Tami handed it back. "There you go, Aza. It's your pipe, so you get automatic dibs on first drag."

It was as good as she remembered it. As Azula slowly filled her lungs with smoke, she could feel herself growing lightheaded. Her body relaxed. She released her breath with a long sigh of satisfaction; her worries seemed to melt away. "I wish I had known about this sooner," she admitted quietly, handing the pipe to Tami.

"Yeah, it's pretty good in small doses." The olive-skinned girl took a deep drag from it. "Mm, that's pretty good stuff. Wonder if Kat's gotten her hands on a bit of that batch yet?" Azula shrugged as she took her pipe back. "Nothing like sweetleaf for making problems go away – for a little while, at least." Tami rested her chin on her hand, regarding her mug moodily.

Azula cocked her head. "So what's your story?" The Earth Kingdom girl looked at her. "Well, I've told you mine. What's yours?" She waved a hand at Tami's scarred arm. "The war obviously touched you."

"Oh. Yeah. That." Tami tugged her sleeve down in a halfhearted attempt to hide the mark. Her brows lowered. "There was this little town just outside of Omashu about twelve years ago. It was called Shunai. A little farming town. I grew up there." She paused for a few moments. Her green eyes were solemn. "Gimme your pipe again, will you?" Wordlessly, Azula gave it to her. Tami took another deep breath of fragrant smoke. "Anyway," she went on, handing the pipe back, "the Fire Nation was making a try for Omashu at the time, and we were in the way." Tami fell silent. Lifting up her mug, she downed half of her remaining beer.

"And you got burned?" Azula frowned. "Why would a soldier look twice at you? You can't be much older than I am. You wouldn't have been much older than four, right?"

"Five." Tami's face was grim. The expression looked odd on her – Azula didn't think she'd seen the girl without a smile more than a handful of times. "Guess they didn't much care what they were shooting at." She shrugged her shoulders and, tipping back her tankard, chugged down the last of her ale. "That's why Kat an' Gabin an' Tomas an' I are together. We lived." Her words were beginning to slur together. "Kat was oldest. She brought us here. We're family now."

The former princess considered this for a moment. She wasn't sure how coherent Tami was now, but she met the girl's bleary green eyes anyway. "Tami, why don't you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" The Earth Kingdom girl grinned. "You were four years old then. And you're not even a bender. It's not like it was your fault." Azula shrugged uneasily. "Never mind. We don't need to talk about this. We're at the Bear – we're s'posed to be having fun!" She picked up her mug, then stared at it in mild surprise. "Aw, I'm out of beer again..."

"You've probably had enough, anyway." The dry voice broke in on the conversation. Azula looked up to see Kat and Gabin standing by the table. The older woman leaned over to tap the empty tankard with the tip of her finger. "How many is that, Tami? You'd had two before I left."

Tami looked a bit bewildered. "Uh...four? Five? I dunno."

"I rest my case." Kat sat down beside her, and Gabin seated himself in the empty chair by Azula. "Hey, Aza, you sharing?"

Azula eyed her calmly, then held out her pipe. "Yes. I think I owe you two breaths, anyway."

"The word is 'drags.' And yeah, you do." Kat put the stem in her mouth and inhaled. "I want another game of Four Nations against you, Fire Nation girl. I think you just got lucky last time."

"Yes. Tami mentioned that you'd said that." The former princess met her gaze. "It wasn't luck."

"Prove it." The young woman produced a pack of cards and tossed them onto the table. "So are you in, or aren't you?"

"Don't let 'er bully you, Aza," Tami giggled.

"I doubt she could if she wanted to." Azula smirked in Kat's direction. She could tell the card shark was trying to intimidate her. It was probably working to some extent, since she intended to deliberately take the bait, but she wasn't about to let any peasant claim an easy victory over her. "Fine. I'll play you again, Katsu."

Kat gave her a dangerous smile. "Good." Her green eyes flicked to the young man. "You want me to deal you in, Gabin?"

"Not when you're looking at me like that, no." Gabin laughed lightly. "I need my cash today. You two have your card catfight. Tami and I can cheer you on."

"Fair enough." Darting Azula a significant look, Kat began to shuffle the deck. She was skilled; the cards were a blur in her nimble hands.

The Fire Nation girl affected nonchalance, swallowing her neglected whiskey as she waited. She could feel the muscles of her neck and shoulders loosen as the alcohol did its work. _That's probably enough, at least until after the game's over, _she told herself. _This stuff probably affects my thinking, so I'd better take it easy. _She watched as Kat dealt them each a hand, and laid the rest of the deck face-down in the middle of the table. Azula picked up her cards and examined them quietly. She already had a run of two in the fire suit, which was good. She pondered her strategy. _Kat will expect me to either bluff her again, or fall to pieces. If I bluff her, she's likely to be cautious, because I took her pretty badly in our last game. If I act as if I have a terrible hand, Kat might get overconfident and make a stupid move. Yes...I'll do that. But I'd better make it subtle._

Azula made it a point to wrinkle her brow a couple of times as she drew or discarded cards. She wound up with a run of four; she chewed the inside of her lip and hesitated briefly before laying down her first bet. Kat didn't hesitate to match it. _There's a chance that she has a good hand, too, _Azula mused as the stakes climbed. _No sense being stupid about this. I'll stop my betting while I still have enough to buy Ty Lee's supper. But I won't let her know that. _She slipped a couple more coins from her pocket and paused again, letting her forehead crease a bit. A faint smirk twitched Kat's lips. It was very brief, but Azula caught it. _Good. I've fooled her. She thinks this is the last of my money. Maybe she'll bet the rest of hers instead of bowing out. _Taking a deep breath, Azula laid the coins on the table and pushed them into the pile. Then she sat back, letting out her air slowly. She kept her head low.

Kat's smirk reappeared. "All right." She pushed her last pile of tokens into the center of the table. "I call, Aza. Let's see it." She laid out her hand and sat back in her chair, waiting.

The Fire Nation girl looked down. Kat also had a run of four, in the water suit. Azula's run, however, had a higher value. A slow smile spread over her face. _It looks as if fortune favors me today. Father always did say I was born lucky. _She laid her cards face-up on the table. "If you insist," she said calmly. "Do you like what you see?"

There was a significant pause. Then Kat swore – softly, almost under her breath. Azula watched as her face flushed scarlet. "You damned little wench!" she whispered. "You _damned_ little..."

She was angry this time, and Azula could see it. The former princess wondered what she would do if Kat actually got violent. Would the Dai Li frown on her being involved in a barroom brawl, she wondered? Azula wasn't afraid of Kat, but she _did_ have a healthy respect for the elite earthbenders. _Perhaps it would be best to try to placate her a little. _Quietly, the younger girl held out her pipe. "That was a good game. Another drag?"

Kat scowled, looking from the pipe to Azula's face. The former princess kept her expression carefully neutral. At last, reluctantly, the Earth Kingdom girl took it and drew a long breath of smoke. The darkest shadows passed from her face. "Well played," she muttered, thrusting the object back at the younger girl. "You just better not have jinxed me for the tournament."

"You'll do fine, Kat." Tami leaned into her friend with a soft giggle. "You always do."

"I guess." Kat looked away. She was plainly still upset. "I better go. The thing starts soon. Kiss for luck, Tam?" Azula's eyes widened as Tami obligingly kissed the older girl on the lips. Without further comment, Kat got up and left.

Gabin shook his head and chuckled. "Be careful, Aza. Our Kat's got a temper. You keep beating her like that, and she just might lose it sometime." Azula nodded shortly. The young man rose. "I'm going to get another drink. You want one too, Tami?"

"Hell, yeah." Tami flashed him a crooked grin. "Make it something stronger, yeah? Beer just isn't doing it fast enough for me today." He nodded and headed for the bar. The girl's green eyes moved vaguely to Azula, then paused at the expression on the former firebender's face. "What?"

"I didn't know that you and...Kat were..." The Fire Nation girl hesitated as Tami stared at her blankly. "You know. She...well, you kissed her."

"Oh, _that." _The Earth Kingdom girl giggled. "Naw, we're not dating. Kat's kind of my ex. We've tried the dating thing a few times, but we never last longer than a couple months. It never works out. But we're still friendly." She shrugged. "Actually, me and Gabin have kind of a thing going on right now."

Azula was perplexed. "Then you're not like me?"

"Kind of, but not exactly. I play on both teams." Tami giggled again at the mystified expression on Azula's face. Her stool scraped the floor as she moved it around closer to where the former princess was sitting. "That means that I like a good-looking boy, but I can still appreciate a cutie-pie like you." Tami's hand brushed lightly over Azula's.

The Fire Nation girl stared at her. _She's...flirting with me. _As unexpected as it was, it was still somewhat flattering. She paused uncertainly. "I've got a girlfriend, you know..."

"I know _that,_" Tami said in affectionate disgust. "I know you're taken. Doesn't mean I can't look, does it? Doesn't mean you're not still adorable. It's not like I'm dating you or something." There was a sudden, mischievous gleam in her green eyes. "Hey, what d'you think your girlfriend would think about this, huh?" That was all the warning Azula got. She suddenly found herself caught in a surprisingly powerful embrace, and Tami's mouth was pressed against hers! Azula wriggled feebly, too stunned to really do much else.

"Tami, hey. Lay off, girl." Gabin had returned in the nick of time. Taking in the situation at a glance, he quickly set down the drinks he was carrying and helped Azula to disengage Tami's arms. With a drunken giggle, the Earth Kingdom girl draped herself over him instead, her head flopping against his chest. The young man darted a slightly embarrassed glance at Azula. "I think she's just about at her limit. I better take her home after this drink, I guess." He raised a brow. "You all right?"

Stiffly, Azula adjusted her clothing and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm fine, thank you." She glanced at a clock. "Perhaps it's time for me to go, anyway. My girlfriend's expecting me home soon." She began to scoop the pile of coins and tokens off the table.

"All right." Gabin smiled peacefully at her. "Don't worry too much about the girls, Aza. Don't take anything personally. Kat'll be fine again as soon as she wins a couple of games. And Tami gets like this whenever she's had too much. She probably won't even remember anything in the morning."

This actually was a little reassuring. Azula cleaned out her pipe and put it into her pocket. "That's good to know." She paused, feeling as if she ought to say something more. "Thanks for...well, getting her off me. I don't know if I could have." Gabin nodded mildly. Azula glanced at Tami, but the girl was already half passed out in his arms. "Good night, Gabin. And tell her good night, too, if she wakes up enough." He grinned and nodded again. The former princess turned and left the tavern.


	6. Chapter 6

Mai surveyed herself in the mirror with a critical eye. For the last two hours, her servants had been busily engaged in preparing her for the tea party that was to be held that afternoon. She was finally dressed and ready, all except for her hair and nails, which would be done only when she was completely satisfied with everything else. In honor of the occasion – and because tradition dictated it – she was actually wearing a gown instead of her usual robes. Mai looked it over through narrowed eyes, turning to see it from different angles. It was black silk, with accents of dark crimson and pale gold. The black collar was high and stiff, as were the collars on most of her garments, and trimmed lightly with gold thread. Finally, after several minutes of examination, she gave a curt nod and seated herself in a nearby chair. Without being told, the servant women clustered around their queen and began their work on her hands. She laid her head back, closing her eyes as she felt a brush begin to pull carefully through her long tresses of black hair.

There came a tentative knock, followed immediately by a very masculine clearing of a throat. Mai knew who it was without opening her eyes. She sat up, pulling away from her servants slightly, and looked up. Zuko stood by the doorway, dressed in full armor and red cloak. She remembered that he'd had a meeting with some high-ranking military men that morning. Gracefully, Mai rose from her chair and bowed her head. "What can I do for you, my lord husband?" As was usual lately, her words were flawlessly proper and chillingly impersonal.

The Fire Lord's amber eyes swept the servants coolly. "I would speak with the Fire Lady alone." Without a word, the women bowed and began to file from the room. Mai raised a brow slightly, but didn't protest. The door closed. There was a moment's silence; then Zuko coughed. "You look beautiful, Mai."

"Thank you, my lord." Mai acknowledged him with a nod. "I doubt you came to talk about that."

"No." He looked away uncomfortably. "The tea party you're giving for your mother is this afternoon, right?" Mai nodded. "Was there anything else you wanted for it? I can take care of it for you."

"Everything is already in place, thank you." She looked down. "The peacock-foxes you ordered for it came this morning."

"Good." There was another awkward pause. "Mai, how long are we going to be like this?"

The young queen raised her brows icily and met his gaze. "Like what, my lord husband?"

"Like _that," _Zuko growled, his frustration obvious. "How long are we going to live like two strangers under the same roof? It's...it's not right. We're _married. _We're supposed to talk to each other and support each other, and...and things."

Her brow creased slightly. Mai knew exactly what he was getting at, but she had no intention of making this easy for him. "Do you feel I haven't been performing my duties in some way?"

"No! Of course not. You're performing like some perfectly-oiled machine. That's the problem." Zuko sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I know you still haven't forgiven me for that situation in Gaoling. And I guess I can't really yell at you for that. It can't have been any easier for you than it was for me. It was...ugly." He stopped, meeting her eyes with his own. "I asked you then if you could forgive me, and you didn't really answer me. I've been trying to give you space and let you deal with things. But I want to know, Mai. Can you ever forgive me?"

The neutral mask slipped from Mai's face. She felt it, and turned quickly away. She had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. "It's not like I can just forget it, Zuko." Her voice was low. "You had me tortured. Tortured! And you hit me yourself, and threatened to execute me." Her hands clenched into fists. "I know your sister's a sore point with you. But it was like you suddenly turned into someone I didn't know."

"All right. I admit I went too far. I shouldn't have hit you, and maybe I shouldn't have had you interrogated like you were. But Mai, can't you see my side of it?" He held up his hands. "My sister was an enemy of the state. She'd tried to have me killed. She'd even taken you – although it kind of looked like you might have gone willingly. And then, when I finally had her accomplice in custody and was having her questioned, you suddenly broke her out of jail and hid her from me. What was I supposed to think? You and Azula and Ty Lee were together from day one. How could I not have assumed that you'd taken their side?"

Some of Mai's resolve was slipping. She wasn't even sure if she should be fighting that or not. Slowly, she looked at him again. There he was – still Zuko, still the young man she'd so gladly married less than two years ago. Had he changed? Had she? Or just their circumstances? "You wouldn't listen to me." Her voice shook with passion. "That's the worst of it, Zuko. You wouldn't even _listen."_

"No. I wouldn't." He shook his head. "That's one of the things I need you to forgive me for, Mai. My temper gets me in trouble. You know that."

"That's hardly an excuse!" Mai snapped, her anger flaring up again. "You only _thought_ that I betrayed you. You _did _betray me!"

"We betrayed each other." Zuko's voice was low. "I might have been just as much to blame than you, but it cuts both ways, Mai. And I could have had you punished when you stopped my sister's execution, too – but I didn't." She glared at him speechlessly. _Why, you self-righteous ass..._ "Look, I said I was sorry. And I am! What more do you want from me?"

The fury drained from her like water. Mai felt suddenly very tired. She sat back down in her chair with a deep sigh. "I don't know, Zuko. I just don't know." There was a long pause. "Can we...talk about this later? I have to host the event in less than two hours, and this is probably going to be a long conversation."

"All right. We can talk about it tomorrow." The Fire Lord turned away with a long sigh of his own. "I'll see you later, Mai."

The young queen was silent as her servants entered and resumed their work. She was troubled. She'd intended to take the first careful steps today toward deposing her husband – to network just a bit with her cousin, Lady Bai Jiang, and with Lady Shung. But now she was having second thoughts. Mai frowned a little. _I did once love him. He was the only thing I really cared about for a long time. _It hadn't been so long, either, since she had laid her life on the line for Zuko. And it had all seemed so clear then. How had things gotten so muddled and confusing? Mai breathed deeply. _I should have expected this, I suppose. The only consistently clear thing in life is duty. And my first duty is to my country and its people._

Regardless of how she felt, the fact was that she needed to act in order to avert another war. But there were a few possible courses of action she could take – some of which didn't involve outright treason. Mai mused on this quietly as her hair was pulled up into the traditional royal topknot. _I'll still begin talking to people today, just to test the waters. Then I'll at least have that started if I end up needing to go the more extreme route. But I'll try the peaceful options first...maybe tomorrow, when I talk to Zuko again. _Her emotional turmoil died down as she made her decisions. By the time the moment came for her to go down to the garden to host the tea party, she was once again her regal, self-possessed self.

She'd chosen one of the larger palace gardens for the event. It was one of the most elaborate gardens on the palace grounds, and so it required very little in the way of decorating. Three or four low tables had been set up for the tea and pastries, and three tamed peacock-foxes had been released into the area to grace the greenery with their magnificent plumage. The atmosphere was elegant and refined. _Perfect. _Mai nodded her head in approval.

The guests had, of course, been selected carefully. There were all of the women from her mother's family, of course – it would have been an insult to the Bai Jiangs if she hadn't invited them. She'd also invited the wives and daughters of all the council members who had them, as well as a couple of the female council members themselves. Mai soon found herself making the social rounds – greeting her guests, making polite small talk, and generally being bored out of her mind.

It took nearly two hours for her to finally manage to get her youngest cousin – Lady Lian Bai Jiang – and Lady Shung off to one side. They seated themselves calmly around one of the tables. As the hostess, Mai poured their tea. "Thank you both for coming," she said politely. "I've been hoping for the chance to talk to you this afternoon."

"It's my honor to have been invited, your highness." Lady Shung inclined her head. Her soft gray eyes smiled. She was rather like a much less energetic version of Ty Lee, Mai thought – always smiling, always good-natured. But, like Ty Lee, there was much more to her than met the eye.

"It's been a while, cousin Mai." Lian took a delicate sip from her teacup. "And it's a pleasure to be here, of course." Her brow raised slightly as she glanced at the Fire Lady. The question was obvious – _what do you want, Mai?_

This was a delicate subject, and Mai knew she would have to be very cautious. Even though she knew that her mother's family had been against the war, she also knew that they were aristocracy with a very old bloodline. And while she suspected that her cousin would support her, she couldn't be _sure. _Lady Shung was a similar case. "Things have been interesting on the diplomatic front," she said quietly. She took a sip of her own tea. "There are problems in the Earth Kingdom colonies."

"I believe I heard something about that," Lady Shung murmured, looking distractedly over at one of the nearby peacock-foxes. "Doesn't the Earth Kingdom monarch have some issue with the troops that protect our people now?"

"Mm, yes. That is the presenting issue at the moment." The young queen nodded slowly. "I think, though, that it could be handled differently." She paused to see whether the two women had caught her inflection. Lian's amber eyes glinted keenly for a moment, and Lady Shung's brows lifted a fraction – they had caught it. "It would be a pity for the relations between the four elements to become too tense again," she went on. "Especially if it was unnecessary."

Lian glanced up at the sky. "I do hope it won't get windy – I despise having to redo my hair a dozen times a day," she sighed. She smoothed down the hem of her gown with one hand. "Yes, it would be a pity, cousin Mai. I hope someone finds a solution." Lady Shung nodded gravely, still apparently fascinated by the peacock-fox.

"Someone might." Mai sipped her tea again, with a proper courtly smile. "But I imagine it would take the best efforts of quite a number of people. It's quite a big problem, after all."

"True, true." Lady Shung opened a fan and fluttered it daintily. "My husband and son would probably help. They've got a number of Earth Kingdom connections around the area of Ba Sing Se...your family's connections all center on Omashu, do they not, Fire Lady Mai?"

"Yes, they do." Mai's eyes flickered. _Good. She caught it. And Lord Shung might be interested in talking to me...I'll pursue that later, if I need to. _She looked calmly at her cousin.

Lady Bai Jiang was evidently very absorbed in sipping her tea. There was a pause. "My brother should probably discuss this with you, cousin Mai," she said finally. "Lobsang is also well-versed in Earth Kingdom politics, as you know. I'm sure he would be very helpful."

_Perfect. _The slight tension that had been building in the back of Mai's neck dispersed. She nodded gravely as she opened her own fan. "True. And it would be good to talk to Lord Lobsang, anyway. I don't believe I've spoken to him since I was living with Mother and Father in Omashu." Lian gave an enigmatic smile, and the conversation moved into trivialities. To all appearances, they were just three highborn ladies at tea – but the dangerous games had begun.


	7. Chapter 7

It was very hard to figure out what would be the right thing to do.

Azula sat quietly by the fire, her knees hugged to her chest, watching as Ty Lee carefully mended a rip in the sleeve of her harlequin shirt. Her eyes rested on the acrobat's fingers. Ty Lee had always had somewhat callused hands, owing to the gymnastics that she was constantly performing, but she had always kept them soft and neatly manicured. Now her nails were rough and broken in places, and patches of dry skin marked the backs of her hands. Azula's own fingers showed similar wear. _But it's different for her, _the former princess mused. _She chose it. Ty could go back to the Fire Nation anytime she wanted. She could go home – but she doesn't. _Guilt flooded her, and she closed her eyes for a moment.

Only yesterday, Tami had kissed her. She hadn't initiated it, of course, and Tami had been drunk at the time – but Azula still felt guilty. She knew that Ty Lee was a little leery of her going to the Lucky Bear in the first place, and would probably be terribly hurt if she knew about Tami's little indiscretion. _She probably wouldn't much like my sweetleaf pipe, either. _The black-haired girl frowned as she gazed into the fire. _But I can't just sit here at home all the time, can I? And it's not as if I'm doing anything illegal. I'm not getting drunk. I'm not smoking so much that I lose control of anything._

"Penny for your thoughts."

Azula looked up to find Ty Lee smiling quietly at her. A sudden blush darkened the former firebender's cheeks. "I...was just..." She stopped, inhaling. "I need to talk to you, Ty."

The little acrobat nodded, tying off her thread. "Okay. Go ahead, 'Zula. - _Aza_."

Frowning, Azula turned her eyes back to the fire. "I didn't go to the Lucky Bear tonight because I know you don't like it," she said. "And yes, you _say_ it's fine for me to go, but I know you don't really think that it is. So...I'm here. I like making you happy, Ty – I do." She stopped.

"But you still want to go to the Lucky Bear." Ty Lee neatly folded the shirt, put it aside, and stuck their one needle carefully into the bit of flannel where they kept it. Her gray eyes were sober as she looked at her. "How come you like it so much?"

"It's...different." The former princess scowled in frustration as she tried to explain. She wasn't even sure that she completely understood the draw herself. "I'm good at cards, and I like being good at something again. Whiskey's good – it relaxes me. Kat and Tami and the rest of them are...well, I find them interesting. What's so bad about that? Why does it bother you so much?"

Ty Lee slipped over to her. Coaxing Azula's knees down, she crawled into her lap and reached up to kiss her cheek. The black-haired girl frowned a bit as her lover's eyes met hers. "It's not that I think you're doing anything illegal," Ty Lee said softly. "I know you're smarter than that, baby. It's just...well, we're supposed to be keeping our noses clean, right? And you could get in trouble in a place like that. What if you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time?" She slipped her arms loosely around Azula's body and rested her head against the side of her neck. "I don't want you to get hurt. That's all," she murmured. "And the Dai Li already don't like you. Maybe you shouldn't give them such an easy target."

"I suppose," Azula muttered. Her amber eyes still glinted rebelliously. "Are you sure it isn't just because you're jealous of Tami?"

She felt Ty Lee's body stiffen. There was a short pause. "No." Ty Lee's voice was low. "I mean, I guess I am sort of jealous. She gets to see you more than I do." Her finger traced a random pattern on the front of Azula's shirt.

"And you don't trust me. You think I'd cheat on you." Azula's jaw tightened.

"No! No, 'Zula. I never said that." Ty Lee clung to her. "You wouldn't do that to me. I know you wouldn't! It's just that I miss you when I don't see you all day, and then you don't come home until late. And it seems like you just don't want to talk to me about what you do when you're there with them, and that makes me worry." She sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm being a pain."

"Yeah, you are." Azula relented as she felt Ty Lee's body slump at this. She slipped her arms around the little acrobat's waist and gently kissed the top of her head. "So what do you want me to do, Ty? Tell me. Are you going to nail me up in a box and only take me out when you want to play with me?"

This made the gymnast giggle. She pressed her lips against Azula's throat. "Of course not, silly. Although that would be sort of fun..._ouch!" _- As Azula pinched her side lightly. "Okay, okay. No. I want you to make friends and have fun and things. Just...maybe I'd like to come, too. Not all the time. Just sometimes."

"You want to come to the Bear?" The former firebender's eyes widened as she imagined it. _Tami and Ty Lee, in the same room. Gods, that would be awkward! And with the way Ty Lee attracts guys, she'd probably have someone's girlfriend trying to beat her up ten minutes after she got there. _"I don't know, Ty. I don't know that it's your kind of place."

To her dismay, Ty Lee looked up at her with teary eyes. "I knew it. You don't want me there," the little acrobat whispered, her lip quivering. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No! Gods, no. I'd never be ashamed of you." Tears spilled down Ty Lee's cheeks. Azula gently wiped them away. "Stop it. Ty, please don't cry! Look, if you want to come to the Lucky Bear that badly, I'll take you. It isn't that I don't want to be with you. I just didn't think you'd like it there, that's all."

"Okay." The little acrobat snuggled against her, wiping her eyes. "You're really not ashamed of me?"

"Never." Azula's voice was quiet. She slid her fingers beneath Ty Lee's chin and lifted until she could look her in the eye. "Are you all right now?"

A tentative smile moved over the gymnast's lips. "Yeah. I'm okay, as long as _we're_ okay." The former princess nodded and kissed her forehead. "If you don't think I'd like the Lucky Bear, we could try something else. You could invite Tami and her friends over here some night. I'd like to meet them."

"We could do that." Azula couldn't quite keep the note of relief out of her voice. She thought for a moment. _Tami mentioned that Kat likely won't come out for a while. She's probably high on poppyrock right now. _"I'll ask Tami. I think she said Kat was going to be...busy...for a few days. But maybe they can figure out a day that works."

"Good." Ty Lee seemed much happier. She pulled Azula's head down to kiss her. "You coming to bed, baby?"

"Later. I think I need to meditate for a while." Azula smiled a bit as the gymnast pouted. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow night. Okay?" Ty Lee sighed and nodded, stealing one last kiss. "Good night, Ty."

Azula had been plagued by visions and hallucinations just before the end of the war. These, coupled with the trauma of being defeated, had finally snapped her mind. The troubling visions had persisted throughout the time she had spent in prison afterward, and even after Ty Lee had freed her. Avatar Aang had finally helped her then, explaining to her that many of these 'hallucinations' were actually visions of the Spirit World. Azula had gone there a few times after that. She'd met her great-grandfather there, Avatar Roku, and then her mother, Lady Ursa. But Azula hadn't tried to enter the Spirit World since her near-death by hanging. She hadn't wanted to be anywhere but the everyday world after that. Her amber eyes rested on Ty Lee as the girl lay down. _But now I don't know what to do, and I don't have anyone else to ask. _Azula watched while the little acrobat made herself comfortable on the mats. Ty Lee finally lay still a few minutes later, her face peaceful.

Only when the little acrobat's breathing deepened in sleep did Azula stir again. She moved directly in front of the fire, sitting cross-legged before it. She paused then, her face growing pensive. Her fingers reached out slowly to touch a glowing coal. The heat made her twitch back and suck in her breath; she lowered her head. Once fire had been her element. She had wielded and manipulated flames as easily as breathing – she'd been one of the best firebenders in all of the Fire Nation, at only fourteen years old. And now it was gone. Her chi no longer resonated to that of the glowing coals before her. It was like part of her had died, or as if one of her limbs had been cut off. Azula closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Normally she tried not to think about it. But here, all alone with the cheerful blaze before her, she couldn't help but remember.

After a moment, the former princess wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. _Pull yourself together, Azula. You have to work tomorrow, and you need your sleep. Get meditating. _She laid her hands on her knees and gazed down into the fire again, letting her eyes relax. Her breathing grew deep and rhythmic as she disciplined it. The flames loomed larger and larger as everything else fell away. Before she knew it, her eyes had closed, and she was floating in the comforting darkness. Bracing herself, Azula got up and took a step backward; she was outside of her body.

Her mother had instructed her on how to find her again the last time Azula had ventured into the Spirit World. When the girl had gotten over her initial dizziness, she turned away from her own body and looked down. She could see her own lifeline, glimmering like a cobweb just above her navel. Azula slowly lifted her palm to about the level of her chest, peering closely. Finally, she found the faint pinkish glimmer of her heartline. For a moment, she closed her eyes, picturing her mother as clearly as she could. Then she opened them again, closed her fingers, and gave her heartline a very gentle tug.

The room was suddenly engulfed in a blast of blinding light! Azula gasped and flung her arm over her eyes to protect them. The light swirled around her like a blast of wind, piercing through even her closed eyelids. It was almost painful. Then it stopped as abruptly as it had started. Azula stumbled and fell. She found herself rolling on the grass in a sunny field. Coming to a stop, she lay there on her back, trying to catch her breath. After a few moments, she finally got her bearings enough to sit up and look around.

She was sitting on a gentle slope on the shoulder of a mountain, overlooking the wide valley beneath. Everything had the odd, misty quality that she'd noticed before in the Spirit World. A little bewildered, Azula slowly rose to her feet. She had evidently succeeded in making her way into the Spirit World, but she wasn't quite sure if she'd made it where she was intending to go. "Mother?" she called timidly, peering about. "Are you here?"

It was only then that she noticed a group of four people sitting at the edge of the meadow. She paused. As she watched, one of them rose and began to approach her. Azula recognized her at once – her willowy form and oval face were unmistakable. It was her mother, Lady Ursa. The woman was holding out her arms and smiling in gentle greeting. A little awkwardly, the former princess moved forward; the arms of her mother enveloped her. "I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner, Mother," she murmured. "A lot has happened..."

"That's all right, my dear. Time moves differently here." Ursa smiled and smoothed her daughter's hair. "You have a lot to tell me, don't you?" Azula nodded. "Then let's take a walk, and you can talk to me." She slipped her arm around her daughter's shoulders, and they walked together into the forest.

When Azula had last come to her mother in the Spirit World, she had told her about her plan to surrender to Zuko in exchange for Ty Lee's freedom. As they walked, she quietly told Ursa how her brother had ordered her hanged, and how Mai had saved her life. She told her, too, about the arrangement Zuko had made afterward with King Kuei, and how she was now in exile in Ba Sing Se. She described her job at the Good Fortune Teahouse; she told her about Tami and her friends, and confessed to everything they had been doing. Then she paused. "And this is where I need your advice, Mother," she admitted. "Ty Lee doesn't like my going to the Lucky Bear without her, and I suppose I understand why. I don't want her to be unhappy, but...I enjoy my time there. I don't want to stop going!" She scowled down at the ground. "Ty Lee's the only person I've ever really tried to please, aside from Father. I could never please him, either. Perhaps I'm just no good at it. I don't know what to do."

Her mother was silent for a moment. "Let's stop here, my lamb." They paused, and Ursa sat down on a mossy stone. Azula knelt down at her feet. The woman's face was grave. "Let me ask you a question," she said. "What are your priorities, Azula? Set aside your problems with Tami and that alehouse for a moment. What's most important to you right now?"

"To get out of the Lower Ring, and to make Ty Lee as happy as I can," Azula answered promptly. "But I don't see why I should have to be bored and miserable in the meantime."

"You're not getting drunk at this tavern of yours, are you?" Ursa asked.

A vision of Tami's drunken groping flashed through Azula's memory. She winced and shuddered in embarrassment. "No," she said adamantly. "I'm not in the least bit interested in making such a fool of myself, Mother."

"And you aren't encouraging Tami's crush on you?" The older woman's amber eyes were solemn.

Azula shook her head. "It's flattering," she admitted, "and I don't dislike Tami, but no. I can't even imagine what that would do to Ty Lee! No. And besides, I doubt that Tami even remembers kissing me. She didn't act as if she did at work today."

Ursa nodded slowly. "In that case, I think that you should act on what Ty Lee told you. She said that she misses you – I would think that means that she wants to spend more time with you." She paused. "You do love her, don't you, Azula?"

"I'd die for her," Azula said quietly. "I almost did."

"Then show her that. Do things for her, my lamb." Ursa smiled and drew her daughter up against herself. "I know this is your first time, Azula. When people are in love, sometimes they just want to be reassured a little. Do you tell her that you love her?"

Azula frowned. "Sometimes, I suppose. She tells me all the time."

Her mother nodded again. "I think it isn't so much about your pub and this Tami girl. I think you just need to find a way to make Ty Lee feel that you value her." Ursa smiled a bit wider. "I can't help you with how to do that, though, I'm afraid. You know Ty Lee much better than I do. But you're my brilliant little girl; I'm sure you can think of something." She kissed the top of Azula's head.

Everything seemed much clearer now. The former princess smiled up at her mother. "I think you're right," she said. "If I'm careful, there's no reason I should stop going to the Lucky Bear. And I have been neglecting Ty Lee a little, so of course she's worrying. I just have to remember that she's one of my priorities."

"That's right. Just find some way to make her feel special, and I think you'll find that Ty Lee won't mind your other friendships anymore," Ursa said quietly.

"Thank you, Mother." Azula hugged the woman awkwardly. "I...I'd like to stay longer, but I have to work tomorrow..."

"Then go, my dear." Ursa laid her hand against Azula's cheek and smiled gravely. "But do come back, my lamb. I want to talk to you more about your exile and your brother." The girl nodded, and Ursa kissed her brow. "Go in peace, Azula."

The little house was cold when Azula finally opened her eyes to it again. She shivered as she undressed for bed. Quickly, she slipped under the blanket and snuggled up to Ty Lee's warm body. The little acrobat murmured and pressed her face into Azula's shoulder, but didn't wake up. The former princess laid her head down on their thin pillow._ I'll have to come up with something to do for her tomorrow. _She looked down at the sleeping girl, and her hawk eyes softened. _"_Good night, Ty," she whispered. "I'll do better from now on – I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been nearly two weeks since the tea party that Mai had hosted for her mother. She had already made a number of moves to solidify her contacts, sending out feelers to find out who might support a reshuffling of the upper echelons of Fire Nation power. She'd invited her cousin Lian to join her for lunch the day before, for example. In their extended conversation, the young Lady Bai Jiang had revealed that there was a general split in the loyalties of the Bai Jiang family – the older members of the clan favoring Zuko, and the younger members being dissatisfied with his performance on the international front.

The conversation, of course, had to be worded very carefully. Lian had sighed lightly. "It would be quite unfortunate if tensions between the nations got our of control again," she'd said. "But then, it must be difficult to iron out the issues between them, mustn't it? International politics is just too much for me."

This had amused Mai. Her cousin had a very shrewd grasp of all things political, as did most of the Bai Jaings, and Mai suspected that Lian was actually a quite formidable force. Outwardly, the Fire Lady had kept her bland demeanor. "It's rather boring, really," she had murmured. "Meetings upon meetings, and hours of having to listen to pompous old windbags. Quite dull." She had refreshed herself with a sip of sake. "I ought to speak with your older brother, cousin Lian. He might find these things more interesting. Wasn't he involved in the higher-level functioning of New Ursa for a while?"

"Yes, Lobsang helped your father with the governing of the colony for a couple of years," Lian had said in a bored tone, seemingly fascinated by the moon roses that decorated a nearby pedestal. "He returned here, though. He wanted to help maintain the peace between the nations." - With a slight emphasis on the word _peace. _"My other siblings feel the same way. Father's generation is different, though."

Mai, reading between the lines, had gotten the message. _Don't expect the older Bai Jiangs to support you. The younger ones might. Talk to Lobsang. _She had nodded nonchalantly, nibbling delicately on a piece of spiced meat. "It's often like that in families," was all she'd said.

Today, though, Mai was pursuing a different angle. She had resolved to try less drastic measures of solving the Fire Nation's diplomatic problems first; and so, even as she had strengthened her connections in one way, she had also been having discreet conversations in the other. Mai had chosen to talk to three of the members of Zuko's advisory council – Lord Shung, Lady Oshiro, and the recently-promoted Admiral Jin. Her choices had been good. After a number of low-key meetings, the four of them had decided to lay out their suggestions to Zuko today. Mai had also taken care to write to General Iroh in the Earth Kingdom and inform him of what they were about to do. As she had hoped, the old man had made the journey back to the Fire Nation to be present for the meeting.

It would be soon. Mai inhaled deeply, glancing at a clock – fifteen minutes. It was time for her to go to the meeting room. She rose from her seat by the window, laid aside the book she had been pretending to read, and headed into the hall.

To her slight surprise, Iroh was making his way down the same hall. He smiled at her peacefully, as if their meeting was pure coincidence. Mai knew better. She paused, slipping her hands into her sleeves, and bowed her head. "General Iroh."

"Good afternoon, Fire Lady Mai." He bowed gravely. "Since I assume we are both going to the same place, may I accompany you?"

"If you wish." They began walking together. Mai cast him a sidelong glance. "It was good of you to come to the Fire Nation, General Iroh. Did you have a pleasant trip?"

"Quite pleasant, yes," he said agreeably. "Balloons were a marvelous invention. It used to take weeks to cross the ocean between our fine nation and the Earth Kingdom, and now it can be done in days. It's good! I don't hold up under long ocean voyages as well as I used to." He scratched his nose. "There are difficulties between King Kuei and the Fire Nation, I hear."

The young queen nodded. "Growing difficulties, yes. I don't think the obstacles are completely insurmountable, but the situation is rather delicate now, particularly given the tension between us and the Water Tribes."

"Yes." Iroh rubbed his beard pensively. "You do know that my nephew may be less than flattered by your suggestions."

Mai's lips curved slightly. "I'm aware of that, General. I intend to speak as little as possible." She glanced at him again. "This isn't malice on our part. I hope you know that, General Iroh. It's just that a rekindling of the war would be very unfortunate."

The old man shook his head. "No. I understand your concerns, Mai," he said gravely. "The Fire Lord is young, and his experience in diplomacy is limited. Perhaps your suggestion would be best. I don't disagree with you. I merely wanted to ensure that you weren't expecting this to be a simple matter, or that it would be resolved in one meeting."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm under no illusions." She glanced briefly around the hall to make sure they weren't being spied on. "To be perfectly honest, General, I wanted you here as a sort of buffer between us and my husband. When he gets..._upset..._the Fire Lord can be difficult to deal with."

"Meaning that you're hoping my presence will stop him from ordering all of you clapped in irons for high treason?" Iroh's eyes twinkled a little. "It was probably a wise move on your part." He looked ahead; they were approaching the meeting room. "I will try to keep my nephew's temper from getting the better of him. He has a good heart, and I think we can get through to him in time. You and I will have to discuss come things later, Fire Lady Mai."

"Of course." Mai's mouth felt a little dry. Now that the meeting was actually about to start, she was feeling a bit nervous. _Things will not go smoothly. In fact, they could go sideways quite badly. We'll have to tread very carefully. _Taking a long breath, she stepped through the door, closely followed by the aged general.

Zuko was already there, seated on the raised dais reserved for the Fire Lord. General Iroh bowed to him and seated himself at the table with the three council members. Mai touched her palms together and bowed from the waist. When she was acknowledged, she moved gracefully to her seat at her husband's right side.

Now that all the players were present, Lord Shung rose to his feet and bowed to the Fire Lord. Mai took a deep breath. They had chosen the man to be their main spokesman because of his vast experience and skill in diplomacy. She hoped their choice would now be proved right. "My lord, I believe everyone has arrived. May I suggest that we begin this meeting?" Lord Shung asked. Zuko nodded stiffly. "Thank you." The lord took a scroll of paper from his sleeve and referred to it. "As everyone here is probably already aware, there are rising tensions between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. The presenting issue is that they want all Fire Nation troops to withdraw from Earth Kingdom territory. It is, of course, impossible for us to comply with this, as the remaining squadrons are necessary to protect our Earth Kingdom colonies."

The Fire Lord frowned at him. "I don't see why the entire council isn't here for this meeting, Lord Shung, if we're going to be discussing matters of international policy."

The older man gave a polite half-bow. "We do not wish to discuss those matters themselves, your highness," he said. "We have come up with a strategy to change our approach to them." Zuko's frown deepened. Mai, studying his profile discreetly, could see his eyes beginning to narrow. Lord Shung, his expression still mild and businesslike, referred again to his scroll. "As you know, Fire Lord Zuko, the Fire Nation boasts some of the finest political minds in the world. The running of so vast an empire over so many decades has produced many brilliant diplomats and strategists. Our proposal is this, my lord: we suggest that you give orders to assemble the best and brightest diplomats and politicians that the Fire Nation has to offer. These people could then be assessed, and the finest of them would form a sort of elite advisory council, with the specific mandate of solving the Fire Nation's most delicate international problems. From that council, ambassadors could be chosen to represent you and your interests in negotiations of-"

"Why would I need representatives?" Zuko's voice cut him off abruptly. The young Fire Lord's face was hard. "I conduct these matters myself. They're important enough to need my personal attention."

Lord Shung paused. Mai held her breath. "Yes, your highness," he said. "But it has become obvious that the more delicate problems require a lot of finesse and expertise in their handling. We believe that good relations between the Fire Nation and the other nations are vital, and that the best people and resources our country has to offer should be employed in maintaining them." He paused again. "May I have permission to speak freely, my lord?" Lips tight, Zuko jerked his head in a nod. "The ending of the war was a great boon to the Fire Nation, and your coronation was a shining moment in our country's history. You have proven yourself as a gracious and compassionate leader. The new schools, hospitals and charities that you've set up clearly show that fact. However, the fact remains that you are still a young man, and that you have little experience in the arena of international high politics. It may be in the best interest of the Fire Nation for you to employ highly-skilled men and women to represent you until you have had more of a chance to hone your own skills, my lord. The diplomatic council we are suggesting could also function as a way for you to learn these skills, if-"

"Are you suggesting that I am an inadequate ruler, Lord Shung?" Zuko demanded angrily. "Are you telling me to my face that I am incompetent?"

At this, Lady Oshiro cleared her throat delicately. "We have no intention of questioning your adequacy or your competence, Fire Lord Zuko," she said. Her voice was calm and soothing. "As my colleague has mentioned, your reign has done the Fire Nation great good. It's simply a lack of experience, which can easily be gained with time. We don't suggest that you withdraw from international negotiations – merely that you employ the best diplomatic minds the nation has to offer in solving the greatest problems that the nation faces."

"You can phrase it as sweetly as you want," the Fire Lord growled. "You're still calling me incompetent!"

Mai, seeing his temper rising, brushed his arm with her hand. _Let's see if I can get through to him. _"My lord husband," she said gently, "no one's calling you anything but _inexperienced. _So am I, for that matter. We haven't even lived two decades yet. Why not take advantage of the greater skill and experience of some of your subjects?"

"Oh, so you're in on this, too?" Zuko's glare darted to his uncle. "How about you, Uncle Iroh? Are you going to tell me I'm some bungling idiot, too?"

Iroh looked at him mildly. "True wisdom lies in knowing one's own strengths and weaknesses, my nephew, and in knowing those of the people who surround you," he said. "It doesn't diminish a man to admit he doesn't always know how best to do a thing."

This seemed to be the final straw. Zuko rose to his feet, his cheeks flushed; his golden eyes blazed with fury. "I am Fire Lord, and I will conduct the Fire Nation's political affairs," he snapped. "There will be no more discussion of this idea. I will consider any further suggestions that would diminish my position as high treason! Do I make myself clear?" Without waiting for an answer, he swept his arm sharply. "This meeting is over." With a swirl of his crimson robes, the Fire Lord left the dais and stalked from the room.

There was a pause. With a sigh, Mai slowly rose to her feet. "Thank you all for coming," she said quietly, inclining her head in the direction of the stricken council members. "We will have to reconsider our positions – I will contact each of you later." She glanced at the door. "You are all dismissed."

_Well, that went about as smoothly as I thought it would. _Mai made her way back up the hall toward her own quarters. Her face was thoughtful. She didn't really think this angle was going to bear any fruit, however optimistic Iroh might be. _Which leaves me with my other option..._ She paused at the door to her quarters, glancing at one of the imperial guards who stood nearby. "Have a servant ready one of my messenger hawks," she said coolly. "I'm going to write a letter to my cousin, Lord Lobsang."


	9. Chapter 9

Lord Lobsang Bai Jiang's arrival had been made without fanfare. To all appearances, it was a more or less insignificant event. To Mai, however, he might as well have been announced with blaring horns and clanging cymbals; he represented something significant, indeed. When his presence in the palace was announced, Mai immediately ordered that he be shown to her private drawing-room, and that refreshments be served. She took a few moments to smooth her clothing and check her hair in a mirror before going to greet her guest.

Her cousin rose and bowed as she entered the drawing-room. Mai was not a short woman, but Lobsang stood a full head taller than her; she suspected he was even a bit taller than Zuko. With a smile, she approached him, extending her hands. He took them in his with courtly grace. "Good morning, your highness," he said, with a slight twinkle in his dark eyes. "You look well."

"Good morning, cousin Lobsang." Mai's smile widened a little. He had always been her favorite cousin, and that much hadn't changed. "I haven't seen you since I was back in the Earth Kingdom. How are you?"

"I am quite well." He pulled out her chair for her, and she sat down. "Your fortunes have changed quite a lot since I last saw you. Then you were just my mournful little cousin Mai, with a broken betrothal and not too many prospects. Quite a lot has happened since then, hasn't it?" He smiled and shook his head as he took his seat. "You were the right hand of Crown Princess Azula for nearly half a year, and helped her take Ba Sing Se for the Fire Nation. Then there was that debacle at my father's prison, and it looked like you'd be a pariah – and then the war ended, and now you're the empress of the country! Your life certainly seems to have some hills and valleys, your highness."

"That it has," Mai said quietly. A silent servant poured their tea; the young queen took a piece of fruit from a bowl in the middle of their table. "And what are you doing these days, Lord Lobsang? I know you were helping my father in his duties as governor of New Ursa for a time, but you haven't been doing that for over a year."

Lobsang sipped his tea and helped himself to a sweet pastry. "My time with Governor Tsang was good," he said. "I learned quite a lot. In the end, though, I decided that I wanted to be back in the old country – particularly once you were made Fire Lady, cousin Mai." He paused for a moment. "Trust is a rare thing for a queen."

Now _that_ was the truth. Mai nursed her teacup meditatively. Right now, she didn't really trust anyone in the palace at all. She eyed her cousin for a moment, and then decided to broach the subject she had called him here to discuss. She cleared her throat a bit. "Have you heard about the difficulties between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom?"

The lord nodded. "I've heard a few things, yes. Your father and I still keep in touch, and he mentioned that the Earth King wants all Fire Nation soldiers withdrawn from the Earth Kingdom. Is that the difficulty you're referring to?"

"One of them." The young queen sipped her tea as she chose her words carefully. "I believe the problems can be solved. A lot of them have been caused by our approach, however." Lobsang looked at her keenly, and Mai gave a distracted sigh, glancing out the window. "Komodo rhinos are excellent in battle, but not so welcome in china shops."

"True enough. No one pulls a plow with a mongoose-lizard." Lobsang scratched his chin. "Wisdom would dictate a change of animal."

Mai's heartbeat sped up a little at this. _Lian was right. Lobsang believes someone else should be ruling this country! _Her mask of polite interest unbroken, the Fire Lady nibbled on her apple. "An ostrich-horse would be more appropriate for a plow, I expect." She met her cousin's gaze for a moment. "I don't suppose I would have made much of a farmer."

Lobsang smiled. "You, cousin Mai, are an extremely capable woman. You are excellent at whatever you choose to do. If it was your lot to be a farmer, you would be a very good one." He paused. "However, neither the Tsangs nor the Bai Jiangs are farming families. And so you are a lady instead."

The young queen gave a slight inward frown. _What is he saying? _"Of course. I know family traditions are very important. But if it had been _necessary _for me to farm...."

"As a farmer's wife, you would have done fairly well, I think. Once you had learned all about the skills you needed, of course." Her cousin ate a bite of pastry and washed it down with a sip of tea. "As a farmer yourself, though? Perhaps not. Many would never support a farmer whose family wasn't firmly rooted in agriculture."

Her lips tightened just a bit. _He's right. If I take the simplest route and take over the throne myself, there will be a lot of opposition to me, simply because I'm not of the direct line of Sozin. That could even trigger civil war...there are already a lot of factions. _She finished her apple thoughtfully. "So those poor fields would simply be doomed to be plowed by mongoose-lizards?"

"Not at all. You'd just have to find a real farmer's child to do it with you."

Mai's head snapped up, and her amber eyes widened a little as they met his. Lobsang's expression was grave. _Is he...is he suggesting...what I think he is? _She bought herself some time to think and plan her next words by taking a few sips of tea. "Well, enough about inconsequential things," she said lightly. "Did you hear about all that happened with my husband's sister a few months ago?"

"I did, indeed. The whole thing was quite the scandal." Lobsang took another pastry and bit into it meditatively. "There were a lot of people who were quite amazed that the Fire Lord allowed her to live in exile after what she was rumored to have done. Is it true that she isn't actually a lunatic?"

_Wow. Lobsang knows a lot more than he should, if he's hinting at what I think he is. _Mai set her teacup down on the table. "She was raving mad for months," she said firmly. "That rumor was absolutely true, and I saw it myself. However, it seems that the Avatar and his waterbender were able to cure her. The last time I spoke with the former princess, she was as sane as I am."

"Interesting. The Avatar really must be a miracle worker." The lord sat back in his chair. "It's certainly a good thing for her that your husband is a merciful man."

Bitterness flooded Mai at this. She found it difficult to maintain her mask of calm for a moment. She knew what Lobsang had meant by the statement – _Azula is alive and sane, and you're going to need her if you want to take the throne – _but she couldn't bring herself to applaud Zuko's mercy, even just as a coded phrase, after everything he had done. "I'm sure his sister is grateful that her life was spared," she said tersely. "It's certainly more than she deserved." Lobsang frowned slightly, and Mai sighed. "It was a difficult situation for me," she said truthfully. "I'd rather not discuss it."

"As my lady desires," he said, with a courteous bow of his head. "I'm sure there was much more to those incidents than what I know. We'll let it lie." He sipped his drink. "So your parents are here in the Fire Nation. Have you been having a good visit?"

The conversation moved into purely light small talk after that. Beneath the surface, though, Mai's mind was racing. _Lobsang has to be out of his mind if he thinks that we should put the reins of this nation into the hands of Azula! She might have changed a bit over the last couple of years, but it would still have be a bad idea to put the crown on her head. She's still Azula – isn't she? _The memory of how the young woman had willingly put her head in the noose to save Ty Lee rose up uncomfortably in Mai's mind. _All right, so maybe she has changed more than a bit. But even so, I wouldn't trust her with the full power of the throne._

A new idea struck her. The young queen nearly lost the flow of the surface conversation for a moment. She paused in her thoughts long enough to reestablish it. _What if Azula didn't have the full power, though? She can't firebend. Her hands and feet are still weak, and will probably stay that way. Azula is a lot more controllable than she used to be. What if we were to make her into a sort of ceremonial figurehead? We could crown her Fire Lord and make it look like she ran the country. But behind the scenes, I and my allies could wield the real power. _Mai's narrow eyes gleamed at the thought. _We'd have to be careful, though. I'm pretty sure that Azula's mind is as sharp now as it used to be. She'd have to be watched closely – but it would be doable._

Mai paused in their conversation, trying to choose the proper topic to convey her ideas in. "You know, cousin Lobsang, I'm sure my father was grateful for your help with governing New Ursa," she said slowly. "Sometimes it's good to have help when you're a ruler." His eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to catch her meaning. "But then, my father held the real power – right?"

He understood now. Mai could see the corners of his mouth twitch upward. "That's right, he did. I wasn't the governor myself." Lobsang tapped his finger against his lips for a moment. "But then, I didn't _want_ to be the governor. If I had, it would have been harder."

"Harder, yes. But not impossible." The young queen finished her tea. _I think that's about as in-depth as we can go with this conversation here. If we want to go deeper, we'll have to talk someplace more private. _She glanced at the silent servant. "You're staying at the Bai Jiang ancestral estate at the moment, aren't you, Lord Lobsang?"

"That's right." He inclined his head.

"I'd love to see that," Mai murmured. "I think Father and Mother took me to visit there once when I was about eight years old, just before your family moved to the Eath Kingdom, but I don't really remember it. I was probably too young to properly appreciate the place, anyway."

Lobsang smiled and nodded. "Well, cousin Mai, I'm certain we'd be more than honored by a visit from the empress of the Fire Nation," he said. "Consider this a standing invitation, your highness. The Bai Jiang family estate is open to you whenever you like. Only..." He paused, his eyes twinkling. "Give us a few days' notice, please. I'm sure my mother would like some warning."

"Of course." Mai couldn't help smiling at this. She extended her hand, and Lobsang took it. "Thank you for coming, cousin Lobsang. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but there's a meeting of the high council in a half-hour, and I really need to be there."

"No need to apologize. Thank you for the invitation to come." They both rose to their feet, and the lord bowed smoothly from the waist. "I hope to see you again soon, Fire Lady Mai. May you live long and burn brightly." She bowed her head in return, and they parted. Both of them had a lot to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost closing time at the Good Fortune Teahouse, and Azula was glad of it. She'd been waiting impatiently for it all day; her remaining card winnings were burning a hole in her pocket.

She had gotten up early that morning in order to think of what she could do for Ty Lee. It was harder than it had appeared at first blush. She needed something that would demonstrate her loyalty to the little acrobat, without being...well, excessively sappy. Azula had racked her brain fruitlessly for nearly half an hour. She really didn't know much about _relationships – _they weren't exactly a subject her father had seen any need to educate her about, and she'd had no interest in them herself. Zuko had always been more or less enamored with Mai, and Azula could vaguely remember a few of the things he had done for her. _Flowers and candy and poetry. _The former princess imagined trying to deliver something like that, and felt her face flushing scarlet at the mere thought. _No, that would just be far too awkward. Ty would like it, I'm sure, but I think the humiliation might kill me._

Scowling, Azula had slowly begun to eat her breakfast. Her mind was still racing. She considered simply doing something for Ty Lee, as opposed to buying her something, but everything she thought of was either far too mundane or just plain inadequate. She wanted some object to give her; she wanted something solid and somehow symbolic. _Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way, _she'd mused. _I'm trying to think of what 'people in relationships' do. What if I just think about what Ty Lee likes, and what she needs? _Her eyes had drifted slowly around their little home. _Well, we could use a decent bed, but I don't have enough for that. I could get her clothes, but that would mean her dragging me through a thousand tailor shops while she tries to decide on something. _Azula shivered at the thought. _I could get her something to eat, but then it would be gone...actually, maybe I was on to something with that bed idea. What if I were to get her some piece of furniture?_

The former princess had rubbed her nose. It would have to be the right piece of furniture, in order to convey the right message. And it would also have to be small enough to fit in their small house without getting in the way, and practical enough that they would actually use it. She briefly considered some kind of dresser or vanity, but abandoned the idea a moment later with a shake of her head. Neither of the girls had enough clothes to make the former useful, and the latter would be completely impractical. Azula had coaxed their fire into life and put on some water for tea, her brow creased in thought.

Then she'd stopped, staring down at the fire. Its soothing warmth had reminded her of something. She thought back to their brief time in the house of Jeong Jeong. There had been a comfortable armchair in their quarters there, in front of the fire. She could remember how the two of them had sat in it together, with Ty Lee resting on her lap and lying against her. Azula had rather enjoyed it. A slow smile curved her lips. _That's it. That's what I'll do. I'm going to buy us a chair!_

And now there were only a few minutes left in her shift. Azula watched the clock in an agony of impatience. She'd already cleaned up the back room and tidied the tables in the front. Really, she had already finished; she didn't dare to leave early, however, in case Zhiang were to come out of the office and find her missing. She didn't need any more black marks on her weekly reports.

Tami's dark head popped up from behind the bakery counter, where she had been busily cleaning for the last twenty minutes or so. "Hey Aza, are you coming to the Bear today?" she asked cheerfully. "It's kinda boring without you and Kat, even if Gabin's there."

Azula shook her head. "I can't today," she said. "I promised Ty Lee I'd be with her, and I'm stopping on the way home to buy her something."

The unmistakable cloud of disappointment settled briefly over Tami's features. Azula looked away uncomfortably – the expression reminded her uncannily of how Ty Lee looked at her whenever _she_ was disappointed. Tami had never referred to the kiss she had given her a few days before, but Azula still knew that the olive-skinned girl rather liked her. Azula wondered if she liked her enough that she resented Ty Lee. "Oh, all right," Tami said. The shadow passed, and her customary grin returned. "How about tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow works," the former princess agreed. Then she paused, remembering. "Tami, do you think that you and your friends would like to come to my house sometime? My girlfriend would like to meet all of you."

Tami seemed a little surprised. "Oh? Well, uh...sure. I don't see why not." She rubbed the back of her neck. "We'll have to wait, though. Kat still hasn't come around. Tomas says she won a pretty big stack in that tournament, so she's probably got a good pile of poppyrock left to smoke through."

"Yes, I know. I've already told Ty Lee it would likely be next week sometime, or the week after." Azula glanced at the clock, and couldn't restrain a smile. "Closing time! I'd better go if I want to get home before she does. I will see you tomorrow, Tami." The Earth Kingdom girl bobbed her head and grinned, and Azula left the teahouse.

Shopping wasn't a thing that Azula especially enjoyed, and she had certainly never had to buy a piece of furniture before. She wandered through a furniture shop or two. Her browsing was a little unfocused at first, as she simply took in what the Lower Ring's selection had to offer. Then, as she examined the chairs more closely, Azula began to get more of an idea of what she wanted. There were a number of shoddy replicas of more expensive chairs; these she vetoed immediately, as they were built out of rather flimsy wood and cloth. There were very sturdy and very ugly wooden ones, which she also rejected for their lack of comfort. Finally, in the last shop on the street, she found a simple, sturdy and comfortable armchair. After a few minutes of haggling, Azula managed to buy it at a good price, with enough money left over for a small bottle of sake. She arranged for one of the shop's employees to carry it home for her. Even with the quick stop to buy the sake, Azula was back home in only fifteen more minutes.

She was nervous now. Azula had never done anything like this before, and she really wasn't sure what to expect. Would Ty Lee like it? Would she be disappointed that Azula hadn't gotten her the traditional flowers instead? And how was she supposed to present the gift, anyway? She thought back to the times when she had been given presents. When she'd been a princess, gifts had always been given to her in the midst of more or less elaborate ceremonies – Azula knew that wouldn't be appropriate or even possible here. When Ty Lee had given her a moon cake on her birthday, she had simply held it out. But the chair was too big for that, wasn't it?

"Blast the thing," Azula muttered. "Why don't they come with instructions?" She glanced at the door and rubbed the back of her head. Ty Lee wouldn't be home for a while yet. _Might as well fix dinner while I'm thinking _Scowling, she knelt down and began to fill their steamer with rice and water. _Do I make some kind of a speech or something? What do I say, exactly? 'I've bought you a chair, Ty Lee! - I mean, of course I bought you a chair, you can see it. But it means that you're important, and..' _The former princess groaned and pressed her palm to her forehead. _Come on, Azula. You've got to come up with something better than that. You've made speeches before._

Dinner came together fairly well, as the former firebender put together a simple stir fry. She wasn't confident enough yet to try anything more daring than that, but she reasoned that Ty Lee would be happy enough not to have to do the cooking tonight. She spooned the rice and stir fry into a large bowl, still mentally composing and discarding her lines. _Ty Lee would love something flowery and sentimental, but I just can't do it. Maybe I could quote something? - No, that's just corny. Not to mention stupid! _The bowl was placed in the middle of the table. Distractedly, Azula turned to get the bottle of sake, which she'd left by the hearth when she'd first come in. _If it was her birthday, I'd at least know to say 'happy birthday,' or something like that. But there really isn't any occasion. _She turned back.

Ty Lee was standing in the doorway.

Azula's thoughts stopped dead. She stood frozen for a moment or two, staring. The little acrobat took in the scene, her gray eyes lingering on the table for a few seconds. Then she looked back up at Azula, a smile playing about the corners of her mouth. "You made supper."

"Um...yes. Yes, I...I did." Azula could feel her cheeks beginning to burn. Flustered, she shifted her weight and held up the bottle. "I, uh...got sake, too."

"So you did." Ty Lee's smile widened. She moved forward and put her arms around Azula's neck. The former princess felt her blush deepen as Ty Lee softly kissed her cheek. "Thanks," the gymnast said. "That was so sweet of you!" Azula was completely tongue-tied by now. The little acrobat giggled after a moment, dropping a light kiss on her lips. "So, I guess we better eat, then?"

"Yeah." The word came out as a sort of squeak. Azula's face flushed to a deep, rich crimson. She coughed hurriedly, regaining control of her vocal cords with an effort. "Um, yes. Yes, we should eat. Before it gets cold, I mean." Ty Lee giggled again before she released her, and the two girls sat down to their dinner.

Neither of them spoke much as they ate. Azula was still too flummoxed and confused to say anything. Ty Lee kept glancing at her and grinning with amusement, which didn't help any. When they had finished their meal, the former princess carefully poured the sake. Her hands shook. The little acrobat took her cup with a smile, and leaned forward. Azula froze as she felt Ty Lee's breath against the side of her neck. "You're adorable when you're nervous, you know," she whispered. Azula's breath seemed to be stuck somewhere between her lungs and her throat. Ty Lee chuckled and sat back. Her large gray eyes twinkled as she sipped at her drink. With a faint scowl, Azula took a gulp of her own.

At last, Azula's cup was empty. She set it down and bit the inside of her lip, casting an uncertain glance at the chair, which was looming in the background like an unconfessed sin. Was it time to officially present the gift? Ty Lee followed her gaze. "You got us a chair?"

Shakily, Azula got up and rested her hand on its upholstered back. "Uh, yes. I...I got us a chair. I got _you_ a chair." The little acrobat cocked her head inquisitively. Azula ground her teeth. "It's for you. I mean, it's...for us, of course, but..."

Ty Lee rose to her feet and moved over to examine the chair from the side. "It's nice." She paused then, tapping her finger thoughtfully on her chin. "Sit down, 'Zula." Surprised, the former princess took a seat in it. Ty Lee gave a dramatic sigh. "Just as I thought – it only fits one."

A faint smile twitch Azula's lips at this. She thought she knew what Ty Lee was hinting at. "Well," she said weakly, "we could always share."

To her delight, Ty Lee moved closer and plopped herself down in her lap, wrapping her arms around her lover's thin shoulders. She slipped her own arms about the gymnast's waist. Ty Lee snuggled her head down against Azula's chest, tucking it up underneath Azula's chin. The former princess heard her giggle. "Hey, I think it fits."

Azula took courage. "You...you like it, then?" she asked shyly.

"I love it." Ty Lee's huge gray eyes were glowing when Azula looked down at her. The gymnast leaned up to kiss her lover's cheek. "I love it, 'Zula. What's the occasion?"

The black-haired girl was slowly relaxing, but she still blushed at the question. "Well, there's no real occasion. I just wanted to...I mean, it's supposed to mean..." She stopped and inhaled deeply. _Damn it. All right, I'm just going to have to spit it out. _"I don't want you to worry. You know, about when I go to the Lucky Bear, or if I'm friends with other people. You're...Ty Lee, you're..." Azula stopped again. She really didn't know what to say. "I thought about...well, flowers, or something. But it didn't seem right. Should I have gotten you flowers instead?" - Worriedly.

Ty Lee laughed softly. To Azula's astonishment, she saw that there were tears in the girl's eyes. She leaned upward again to capture Azula's lips with a kiss. "No. This is perfect." Her breath was hot against Azula's face. "And I love you, too." The words were just barely audible. Then the kiss resumed, and deepened. Azula felt the little acrobat's fingers weaving into her hair – her heartbeat quickened dramatically.

There was very little thought for some time after that. Somewhere along the way, Ty Lee's shirt vanished. Azula soon found herself lying on their sleeping mats, her fingers fumbling at the knot that held Ty Lee's breast bindings. The gymnast's hands began to slip up underneath the cloth that covered her own body; she stopped, grasping Ty Lee's wrists. "No," she said softly. The little acrobat peered up at her in sudden bewilderment. Azula kissed her. "No," she said again. "This is for you. Today is just for you. Let me do it. All right?"

Ty Lee's face softened. There were tears in her gray eyes again. "Okay, 'Zula," she whispered. With a lump in her own throat, Azula bent her head down to caress Ty Lee's throat with her lips. The outside world melted away.


	11. Chapter 11

Azula woke to find herself alone in bed, the blanket tucked up around her ears. She blinked in confusion for a moment. Her hand drifted out – the mat next to her was still warm. Rolling onto her back, the former princess looked around.

The little acrobat was kneeling by the fire. She was in the act of pouring boiling water into their small teapot. She was dressed in the loose cotton trousers that she usually slept in, and had thrown Azula's shirt on overtop, but hadn't bothered to button it up. Her gray eyes caught Azula's as she set down the kettle. Smiling, Ty Lee crawled over to where her lover lay and greeted her with a kiss. "Good morning," she said, and brushed an unruly strand of black hair back from Azula's face. "I figured I'd make breakfast, since you did supper last night."

"Sure." With an impish grin, the former firebender grasped Ty Lee by the waist. Her skin was soft and warm beneath her palms. It made Azula want more. "Do you want to make more than breakfast?"

Ty Lee squirmed a bit. "We...we don't really have time for..." She gave a burst of helpless laughter as her lover dug her fingers into her sides. "Hey! No tickling." She allowed Azula to draw her down beside her. "Okay, fine. You can have a cuddle or two, your highness. But then we'll have to eat, all right? I don't want to make you late for work." Grinning, she leaned forward to kiss the lips of the former princess.

It was good. Azula's heart filled with contentment as she felt Ty Lee's arms sliding around her waist. She was glad she had taken her mother's advice – it had been worth all the awkwardness and uncertainty it had cost her. The kiss broke, and Ty Lee snuggled closer, her brown head resting against her shoulder. Azula could feel her hand stroking gently at her back. "Yesterday was amazing, 'Zula," the little acrobat said shyly. "Thanks so much for doing it all. It was so sweet of you."

"I didn't want you to worry anymore." The black-haired girl's voice was gruff. "You're...you're sure you wouldn't rather have had flowers?"

Ty Lee laughed. "Flowers are nice, too. You can always get me some next time, if it bothers you." She kissed Azula again, then gently tweaked her ear. "Come on, baby. Let's get up and eat." And she moved away.

Azula got up and accepted the cup of tea that Ty Lee gave her. A smile curved her lips as she took a sip from it. Yes, she reflected – she was definitely very glad that she had taken her mother's advice.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It seemed as though they had just been in the Earth Kingdom, even though it had already been several months since they had returned to the Fire Nation. Mai watched silently as her servants packed up her things. She knew they could do it without her supervision, of course, but she was particular about her clothes, and liked to be present while they were packed. Her narrow eyes were pensive.

This trip would be about diplomacy, first and foremost. It was vital that their differences with the Earth Kingdom be ironed out properly, so that the Fire Nation wouldn't lose its relatively amicable relations with King Kuei. The monarch himself was an affable and genteel man – some of the rulers of his provinces, however, were not. Mai understood that. In particular, they were going to need to build bridges between the Fire Nation and the ruler of the Shao-Shen province, since that was where the most hotly-contested Fire Nation colonies were located: New Ursa, and Sozinshi. Mai and Zuko had been discussing the situation all that morning with General Iroh, who was accompanying them on their journey to Ba Sing Se.

For Mai, however, there was also a secondary purpose to the journey. She had subtly suggested to Zuko that they time their visit to coincide with his sister's first quarterly review, ostensibly so that he could see firsthand whether Azula was complying with the conditions of her exile. Mai's motives were her own. She intended to find a way to talk to Azula and see if she might be a willing ally in her plot to take over the throne. Mai expected the former princess to give her consent. After all, Azula had spent her entire life scheming to take the rights to the crown from her older brother. To have it handed to her now that she was in exile would probably seem too good to be true. _And maybe she won't clue in to the fact that she won't actually be wielding the power. _Mai's lips curved upward just a bit. _I'll try to keep that choice bit of information away from her until she's already stepped into the trap._

A moment later, the tall form of the Fire Lord darkened the doorway. The young queen turned toward him as the servants bowed low; her brows lowered slightly as she, too, bowed from the waist. She hadn't been expecting Zuko. What could he want? "My lord husband," she said. "What can I do for you?"

Zuko glanced at the servants. His forehead creased in faint irritation. "Can we talk in private?"

She recognized his tone; once again, he wanted to try to patch together the shattered remains of their affection for each other. Mai looked away. "Of course." The mingled guilt and resentment that welled up inside her was a familiar feeling by now. "We can go into my drawing room." She stepped aside to allow him to enter the room before her. Pausing in the doorway, she glanced back at the servants. "Finish the job," she said shortly. "Be careful not to wrinkle anything, please. You are dismissed when you've finished." Without another word, she closed the door behind her.

The Fire Lord moved to the window and gazed out of it with his back to his wife. His hands were clasped behind him. Mai slipped her own hands into her sleeves and regarded him in silence, studying the lines of his shoulders and long back. As Zuko's back and chest continued to fill out, his body was assuming the same broad-shouldered, heavily-muscled form as his father's. She chewed the inside of her lip. _He isn't really so much like Ozai, though, _she admitted to herself. _Zuko's father was cold and calculating and deliberately cruel. I think Zuko's just insecure and paranoid and kind of socially clueless. There is some coldness to him, sometimes, but...he isn't an evil man. Even I can admit that. _She sighed and closed her eyes. "What is it, Zuko?"

He turned from the window to look at her. "Have you thought about what I asked you when we had our last talk?"

Mai looked away._ Gods, I hate this. It isn't as if I don't remember than I once loved him. "_I have." Her voice was low. "Really, I understand what you were thinking in my case. I did the same thing that Ty Lee did before me, more or less. What I did was technically treason, so you acted on that. That whole aspect of it...I guess I could forgive you for it, in time." Her lips tightened then, and she looked up at him again. "But that was never my main issue."

"I know that. You're still on about how Ty Lee didn't know where Azula was." Zuko scowled. "She _did_ know, Mai! She did. Just look at what happened when you freed her. She went straight back to my sister, didn't she? Explain that!"

"The fact that she found Azula doesn't mean that she knew where she was beforehand," Mai retorted. "I know Ty Lee well – way better than you ever did. She doesn't lie. She's probably the only person I know of who doesn't, but she still doesn't. If Ty Lee said she didn't know where Azula was, then she didn't know. Just face up to it, will you? You were going to have her tortured to death for information that she didn't even have!"

"You've got blinders on."

"So do you!"

Both stopped, glowering at each other. It was the same impasse they had eventually come to every time they'd tried to have this conversation. Zuko ground his teeth. "She's my sister's little lackey, and her only ally. Of course she knew where to find her! How in the world can you not see something that obvious, Mai?"

"She is head-over-heels in love with your sister, and Azula loves her back. That whole gallows incident proves that fact. Azula didn't _want_ Ty Lee to know where she was. She was trying to protect her!" Mai threw up her hands. "Your sister surrendered to you so that you wouldn't hurt Ty Lee. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"It would, if she were anyone other than Azula," he growled. "She always lies, and she always has ulterior motives, no matter what she does. She probably had some plan that Ty Lee was going to rescue her, or something."

"You know what? I'm tired of having this argument, and I'm tired of having this conversation," Mai said coldly. "I think we both just need to accept that this relationship can't be fixed. It's gone, Zuko. I can't pretend like nothing ever happened, okay? I can't...I just can't love someone who would do things like that and think that they're all right. You _tortured _me, Zuko. You tortured Ty." There was silence for a moment. "I'll keep doing what I've been doing. I'll show respect to you, I'll fulfill my duties as Fire Lady, and I'll appear with you whenever you think it's appropriate. I won't make any scandals. But I can't give you anything more than that. Not anymore."

His face was red with hurt and frustration. "Fine!" he snapped. "If you're going to be that way, then it's well within my rights to have concubines. Is that what you want, Mai?"

"You can do as you like, of course." The young queen's voice was crusted with ice. "You are the Fire Lord, my lord husband."

"Fine. I will, then!"

"Fine!" She turned away angrily. With a sweep of his crimson robes, Zuko whirled on his heel and stomped from the room, leaving Mai glaring after him.


	12. Chapter 12

The past couple of days had been very satisfactory. Azula smiled to herself as she swept the ashes from Good Fortune's large fireplace into a pan. Even a filthy job like cleaning out this hearth didn't seem so bad now. Her attempt at making Ty Lee happy was still paying dividends – she didn't think the little acrobat had ever been so attentive before. Never had Azula been showered with so many backrubs and compliments and little favors. She threw out the ashes and knelt down to finish scouring the stones, still smirking. It had definitely been worth the hassle of buying the chair and so on. She was even beginning to consider following through on the idea of buying Ty Lee flowers.

What kind of flowers was one supposed to get, though? Flowers had meanings, Azula knew, although she couldn't really remember what they were. She didn't want to inadvertently give Ty Lee something that meant "this relationship is over," or something dreadful like that. _I imagine I could ask whatever vendor I get them from. Wait, do flowers even have the same meanings here as in the Fire Nation? I'll bet they don't. _Azula scowled. It was amazing how complicated a seemingly simple thing like buying a bouquet of flowers could be. She sighed. _I wonder if they have books about how to do things like this?_

Tami poked her head through the door. "Hey, you almost done in there? It's closing time in five minutes."

"I've just finished." Azula looked down at her soot-blackened hands in distaste. "_Ugh. _How many baths will I have to take to get this stuff off?"

The Earth Kingdom girl giggled. "Just use some plain old soap and water on them, and that should do it. Use the washbasin in the corner." She leaned against the doorframe and watched as Azula scoured her fingers. "You're coming down to the Bear today, right?" she asked hopefully. "Kat's going to be there again. She came out this morning."

"Yes, I'll come," the former princess said calmly. "I told my girlfriend I'd be home late tonight. I think she's less worried about The Lucky Bear, now. She thought it might be dangerous."

Tami grinned. "Well, I guess it can be. Depends what you mean by 'dangerous,' right? Someone can punch you in the nose, or you can lose a bunch of money in a card game. Or you could get drunk...not so serious, though." She paused. "Wait, you're on that probation thing. I forgot. Did the brass tell you not to do any of that?"

"No. I'm just not to get involved with anything illegal." Azula frowned a little as she wiped her hands dry on a rag. She didn't like discussing the terms of her exile in general, and still less with anyone other than Ty Lee. "Will Kat be looking for a card game?"

"Not for money, not today." Tami shook her head. "Kat never plays serious cards right after she's gone on a bender. Says her mind's all muddled for a couple days after. She might play you a couple friendly games, though, if you want." She looked at Azula and laughed, pushing away from the door. "Here, hang on. You've got a couple big smears of ash on your cheek. Hold still a second." She took the rag from Azula's hands and moistened a corner of it in the washbasin. Her left hand cupped the side of Azula's face as she wiped at the streaks with the other.

The Fire Nation girl felt acutely uncomfortable. Tami's touch was gentle, and her fingers were moving in a subtle but unmistakable caress. It wasn't unpleasant, Azula had to admit, but she couldn't help thinking about Ty Lee. The former firebender pulled away the moment the rag left her cheek. "Thank you," she said lightly. "I'd rather not go out looking like a rag picker. Are you ready to go, Tami?"

"Sure." The Earth Kingdom girl tossed the rag aside with a look of mild disappointment. "Just wait for me out back, okay? I have to lock up. Zhiang already went home." Azula nodded quietly and turned away.

Neither of them said much on their way to the tavern. As they took their seats with the group at their usual table, however, Tami suddenly grinned and threw a friendly arm over Azula's shoulders. "Hey, why don't I buy us our first round? I haven't bought you a drink in a while. You having your usual whiskey today, Aza?"

"Yes," Azula said hesitantly.

"Great! I'll go get you a fifth, then. You kids play nice." Azula felt a distinct squeeze of her arm just before Tami let go. The olive-skinned girl gave a playful wink, and then vanished in the direction of the bar.

As her discomfort faded, Azula glanced around the table. Gabin and Tomas were discussing something about mining tools. Kat was sitting in her usual place at the foot of the table, moodily smoking her ever-present pipe. She looked drawn and pale. Her green eyes met Azula's. "Want a game?" she asked shortly, without taking her pipe out of her mouth.

"All right," Azula agreed. Kat's hands shook a little as she dealt the cards. The former princess wondered idly how long it had been since the young woman had bothered to eat something. They began their game just as Tami returned with the drinks. She looked on as Azula drew and discarded cards, sipping at a mug of beer.

Azula nursed her drink and played her way to an easy victory. It wasn't hard to see why Kat refused to play for money after one of her binges – she gave plain reactions to everything, and made several foolish moves that cost her the game. When they had finished, she took her cards back. Azula glanced at her uneasily, but Kat's green eyes held no anger. "Good game," the card shark said. She glanced at Azula's empty glass. "You're out, and I think I want a good stiff drink. Come up to the bar with me?"

The former princess felt in her pocket. She guessed she had enough money for a drink. "All right. But just one today."

"I'll come, too," Tami said cheerfully. "I'm out of beer. Maybe I'll try a whiskey, instead."

Tami ordered her drink first, and then Kat. They headed back to the table as Azula laid her money on the bar. She didn't have to say anything; the bartender set a glass of whiskey before her a moment later, flashing her a grin. Azula nodded stiffly as she took it. She turned back toward the table, only to find her way blocked by two men. When they didn't immediately move out of her way, Azula glanced upward with a frown.

Cold brown eyes met hers. The man standing directly in front of her looked to be in his early twenties. He wasn't a huge man, but he stood a good head taller than Azula. Deliberately, he folded his arms across his chest. "Long ways from home, ain't you, sweetie?" She stared at him in confusion for a moment before she realized that he was referring to her race. Before Azula could respond, he looked over her head at the bartender. "You serve Fire Nationals here, barkeep? Is this joint that hard up for money?"

"Her coin's good as yours," the bartender said drily. "You can leave if ye don't like it."

"I ain't leavin' a bar in my own country just because some bloody flamer's in it," the young man sneered. "They've already taken enough of what's ours!" His eyes flicked down to Azula's again. "How about it, you thieving flamer? Trying to take over this bar, now? Maybe we should just toss you out. Wouldn't be hard. You ain't too big." His companion, a black-haired fellow with a prominent jaw, gave a burst of nasty laughter.

Azula held her ground and glared up at him defiantly. They had her trapped against the bar, and both of them were a good deal bigger than she was. She was probably only moments away from taking some kind of a beating. Nevertheless, Azula refused to back down from any sneering peasant boy. "You keep your filthy hands off me!" she snarled.

"Oh yeah? What're you going to do about it, ash-chewer?" He dealt her a shove with one hand that sent half her drink splashing to the floor. "Someone should teach you a lesson. Maybe we should teach you to stay in your own damn country. What d'you think, huh?" They were closing in. Azula flinched as his powerful hand closed on the collar of her shirt. She wondered whether the Dai Li were watching, and whether they would consider stepping in if they were.

"Let her go! Just what the hell do you think this is, anyway?" Tami appeared, as if out of nowhere, and dealt Azula's attacker a shove. It didn't so much as budge him, but he released Azula's collar in surprise, staring down at the irate girl. "Haven't you got better things to do than wander around and hassle innocent people in bars? What the hell did Aza ever do to you?"

"Her kind's done plenty," he said coldly. "Didn't they burn half this country already? Haven't they murdered thousands of our guys? They even took this city for a while!"

"Well, Aza didn't," Tami snapped. Azula felt her face flush scarlet. "You leave her alone."

A presence at her elbow made Azula look up. Kat stood there, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Beside her stood Gabin. Kat coldly took in Azula's attacker with a glance, and then looked over at the bartender. "I didn't know the Lucky Bear let people walk in off the street and harass the customers, Kan," she said coolly.

"We don't." The man scowled and shook his finger at the young man. "We don't want no troublemakers in here. You and your pals better clear out!" For a moment, the sneering man stood his ground. Then, taking in Kat and Gabin's grim expressions, he seemed to reconsider. With very ill grace, both he and his black-haired companion backed down. Azula watched them slink out of the tavern. She could still feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

The bartender glanced at Azula sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that. His ilk don't speak for the Bear, girlie." He scratched the back of his neck. "Drinks on the house for you tonight, hey? Just a minute. I'll find you a drop more."

A few minutes later, Azula was once again sitting at their table, nursing her second whiskey. Tami looked her over anxiously. "Are you sure you're okay, Aza?" she asked. "I mean, that thug hit you. Are you hurt?"

"He just pushed me," Azula said uncomfortably. "I'm fine. He didn't so much as bruise me." She gave a sidelong glance at Gabin and Kat, who had resumed their seats. "Thanks," she said reluctantly. "I don't suppose I would have stood much chance if those two had really decided to fight me."

Kat raised her glass and bowed her head slightly. "Hey, any friend of Tami's a friend of mine. And no one roughs up my friends without hearing it from me." She shot Azula a faint smile. "Want another card game? I'll teach you a new one. It'll take your mind off things." Azula nodded, and Kat dealt the cards. Tami was constantly at her elbow, keeping her glass filled as they played. This was good. Azula felt like she needed a few extra drinks, with the way her nerves were still tingling.

This game was much simpler – the hand worth closest to twenty-five points won, with aces being worth either one or eleven points. It was a game that required more luck and less skill than Four Nations, but Azula still enjoyed it. She could feel her head beginning to spin after a while. Glancing down at her glass, she wondered how many times it had been filled. "I think I'm done with the whiskey," she told Tami quietly. "I'm feeling it."

"Oh, all right." The olive-skinned girl shrugged, downing her own ale in a few gulps. She gave Azula a wide grin. "Got your pipe with you? I'll give you a copper for a few draws on it. You have sweetleaf?"

"Sure." Azula reached into her pocket to pull out her pipe. As she did, her fingers met the pouches she'd bought with it; she had a sudden thought. "Oh, I have some poppyrock, too. I'd forgotten about that." She pulled all of it out. Curiously, she opened the pouch that held the poppyrock. It was a lump of hard, dark brown material, something like hardened sap. Azula peered at it. "How do you do this? Do you just smoke it like sweetleaf?"

Tami nodded, grinning. "Yeah. Only you'd better not take too much, if this is your first time at it. Maybe Kat can show you – I haven't really done a lot of it."

Calmly, Kat held out her hand. "I usually do both at the same time. Give it here." Azula gave up both pipe and pouches. Deftly, the card shark filled the pipe with sweetleaf, and then opened the pouch of poppyrock. She knocked the hard lump against the tabletop until a smaller piece broke away. Carefully, Kat nestled it in amongst the sweetleaf, and then lit the pipe. With a small smile, she handed the items back to Azula. "Try a drag off that. You think sweetleaf's good? This stuff has a way better kick."

The former princess hesitated a moment. Then curiosity won out, and she put the pipe in her mouth, taking a long, slow breath of smoke.

It hit her about half a minute later. Azula suddenly felt lightheaded, even a little dizzy. Colors seemed intense. She blinked groggily, looked at Tami, and saw to her astonishment that a halo of rainbow light was radiating from her. "Wow. How...how did you..?"

Tami giggled. The sound seemed to echo and shatter into a thousand musical chords. "You're getting a good high, aren't you? Hah! If you could only see your eyes right now, Aza. Your pupils are the size of dinner plates!" Every word trailed off into the gentle ringing of bells in Azula's ears. It was incredibly beautiful. She vaguely saw Tami taking a drag from the pipe. Then she felt the metal stem of it between her own lips again. Azula wasn't sure if it was her hand holding it, or if it was Tami's. Whichever it was, another cloud of fragrant smoke moved down her throat. The vibrant colors and the music drowned out nearly everything else.

Then there were hands brushing Azula's back, and soft lips pressing against hers. She had some muddled impression that she had walked somewhere not too long ago. _Did I go home? _It was so hard to grasp coherent thoughts. Everything she tried to look at seemed to come apart into gossamer threads. Azula felt her breast bindings come loose. She was lying on her back, being tenderly and thoroughly kissed as she was undressed. It felt good, she thought groggily, even if it wasn't as good as the incredible rainbows of color that surrounded her. There was something else, something that she needed to remember – or was it someone? A tiny frown crossed Azula's face as she struggled to think. Then warm hands cupped her breasts, and a mouth began to suck firmly on her nipple. The thin thread of memory snapped in the wash of pleasure that followed. Azula's mind sank back down into the sweet mire of music and color and ecstasy.


	13. Chapter 13

Azula groaned dismally. She wasn't quite awake yet, but she was fully conscious enough to feel how her skull was throbbing, and how her stomach was lurching with nausea. Her aching head was half-buried in something soft; her body was covered by a warm blanket. As Azula's senses slowly returned, she could feel that she was naked beneath the blanket, and that the soft warmth underneath her was not her usual sleeping mat. With another pained groan, she opened her eyes.

She was lying on a mattress in a small room. It was neat and clean, with very few furnishings, much like the house she shared with Ty Lee. The walls were painted an off-white. Azula's bleary gaze fell upon a figure that was huddled before a small fireplace. As she watched, the figure unfolded itself and got up; it was Tami. The girl approached the bed. Her tan face was much more solemn than usual. "Hey," she said quietly. Azula said nothing; she suddenly felt much sicker, and it wasn't physical. Quietly, Tami held out a small cup. "Here. Swallow this. It tastes horrible, but it'll make you feel a lot better." Without a word, Azula took it and gulped down its contents. It was horribly bitter. As Tami had promised, though, the throbbing of her head and stomach died down after a minute or two.

Slowly, Azula sat up, pulling the blanket with her to keep her chest covered. "What time is it?" She winced at a wave of dizziness. "Actually, what day is it?"

A weak smile curved Tami's lips. "Don't worry. We didn't miss a day." She rubbed her forehead and sighed, meeting Azula's gaze apologetically. "It's morning. We have to be at work in an hour."

"Did we..." The former princess grimaced. "Did we do what I think we did?"

"I guess." Tami looked away, shifting uneasily. "Look, Aza, I...I'm sorry. I never meant to...well, I didn't want to make you do anything. I mean...I had too much, too, and..."

"Whatever." Azula's voice was cold. She'd never felt so much shame and guilt and anger before in her life. _Why did you smoke that poppyrock, you fool? You knew you were already feeling strange._ _Why didn't you stop drinking whiskey sooner? You fool – you stupid, stupid idiot! _Her eyes fell on her discarded clothes. This galvanized her into action. Azula reached for them. "I have to go," she said gruffly. "Ty Lee's got to be worried sick by now."

The Earth Kingdom girl shook her head. "You won't have time. It'd take you almost an hour just to walk home from here, and we have to go to Good Fortune." Azula glared at her, and Tami bit her lip. "Gabin lives just around the corner. I could get him to go tell her you're all right," she said timidly.

Scowling, Azula looked away. As much as she wanted to blow off going to work, she knew it was one of the conditions of her exile. If she didn't go, she ran a very real risk of being thrown into prison – or, worse, being left to the tender mercies of the Dai Li. She ground her teeth in helpless frustration. "Do it." Without another word, Tami slipped from the one-room apartment.

Now that Tami was gone, Azula quickly dressed. She didn't really remember much about the night before, but she had little snatches of recall – vague impressions of touching and being touched. Her stomach tightened. _Gods, gods, what am I going to tell Ty Lee? She probably didn't sleep at all last night. She probably thinks I've been murdered, or grabbed by the Dai Li, or...or something. What am I going to tell her when I get home?_

A few minutes later, the olive-skinned girl reappeared. "He'll do it," she said softly. "Gabin's heading out now. He'll make sure your girl knows you're all right." Azula jerked her head in a nod. There was an awkward silence. "Here. You should eat something before we go." Tami held out a sticky rice cake. "I know you probably don't feel like it, but you'll be sorry later if you don't." Without a word, the former princess took the food.

The two made the walk to Good Fortune in tense silence. Azula really had no idea what to say to Tami. She had never dreamed that she would someday find herself in such a situation. _This should have been beneath me, _she thought bitterly. _That I would even look twice at some peasant girl...that I would actually get drunk, and...and let her do something like this! _She shot a look at Tami, and her conscience reproached her. _No. No one made me take that much whiskey, and no one forced me to smoke that pipe. I did that. I did it myself. _They had reached the teahouse by this time. Both girls began their work in brooding silence.

The awkwardness continued throughout the long day. The two spoke to each other only when it was necessary. Whenever their eyes chanced to meet, they would quickly look away. But as uncomfortable as all of this was, Azula's growing dread was far worse. Part of her longed to rush home and make sure that Ty Lee was still there – part of her couldn't bear to face her. She chewed her lip as she began to clean up at the end of her shift. _What's going to happen now? I could lie to her. No, I have to lie to her. If she knew what I've done, it would kill her. And she'd cry, I just know she would. She probably will anyway. _Shame made Azula's face burn. _Spirits! If only there was a way to take it all back._

A quiet cough made Azula look up. Tami was standing nearby, fidgeting nervously. "If you want to go home early, I'll finish cleaning up," the girl said, her eyes averted. "Zhiang's gone."

Azula hesitated. "Very well," she said finally, rising to her feet.

There was an awkward pause. Tami looked at her. "I'm really sorry, Aza," she said humbly. "I didn't mean to force you into anything, I really didn't." Azula glowered down at the floor. She could feel her ears reddening. "You're mad at me...guess I don't blame you."

"I'm not," Azula muttered, glancing at her briefly. "I'm not angry with you." She turned away from Tami with a bitter smile. "I'm angry with myself."

Never had the walk home seemed so long. Azula wondered if Ty Lee would be there, or if she would still be at work. She wasn't sure which would be worse – to walk in the door and see those accusing gray eyes, or to have to wait by herself until the little acrobat came home. Dread sat heavily in the pit of her stomach. It reminded her of the times when her father used to summon her to his office to be punished. The hallway leading to his door had seemed miles long, then...Azula lowered her head as she walked up to the little house. Her heartbeat sped up. _Oh, gods. Will she be angry – scream at me? Or maybe just cry? _She couldn't decide which possibility would be harder to take. Azula's fingers shook as she slowly opened the door.

Ty Lee was there. Azula felt her breath catch in her throat. The girl was curled up in the chair before the fire, her legs tucked up beneath her. She had draped their blanket over her shoulders, and her arms were wrapped around herself. Slowly, Ty Lee looked up at Azula. The former princess could see that her eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep.

There was silence for a minute or so. At last, Azula couldn't stand it anymore. "Ty, I'm sorry," she faltered. She moved forward hesitantly until she was only a couple of feet from the chair. "I didn't mean to make you worry..."

The little acrobat's face was pale and calm. The look in her gray eyes struck Azula mute._ She knows. "_You were with Tami, weren't you?" Ty Lee asked quietly. "You slept with her." And Azula, once one of the most skilled liars in the Fire Nation, couldn't even speak. The gymnast sighed and looked down. "Tell me what happened, Azula."

The former princess didn't know what to do. For a moment, she considered trying to deny what had happened – then she gave in. Her head fell forward. "I went to the Lucky Bear," she said. Her voice was flat and lifeless. "I had a little too much whiskey, so I was going to stop. Then Tami asked me if I'd let her have some of my sweetleaf -"

"Sweetleaf? You've been smoking sweetleaf?" Ty Lee stared at her in disbelief.

Azula winced. "Yes," she admitted. "And then I remembered that I had some poppyrock, too. And Kat showed me how to smoke that, and...it must have been too strong. I don't really remember anything after that. And I woke up this morning..." She stopped as Ty Lee's face crumpled. "Ty, please, it was an accident."

Dropping the blanket, Ty Lee deliberately rose to her feet. She picked up a small bundle that lay by the chair. "I wanted to wait until you got home," she said in a low voice. Her eyes wouldn't meet Azula's. "I didn't want you to come here and just find a letter, or something." Azula's heart plummeted. "I'm going to stay with my boss and his wife for a while. There's...there's just no way I can stay here. I need some time to think, Azula." Her eyes finally met those of the former princess. Ty Lee's face was grave, almost cold. "I'll see you later."

The sight of the little acrobat turning toward the door sent a wave of pain and despair through Azula's body. _No...oh gods, no. I can't do this alone. I can't lose her! _Visions passed before her eyes – day after day of menial work, and Zhiang, and the ever-present, ever-invisible Dai Li, and coming home to the empty house, forever and ever and...Azula couldn't bear it. Her legs buckled; she dropped to the ground with a wailing cry. There she stayed, her body rigid, her hands pressed against her burning eyes so hard that she saw stars.

Then there were arms around her. Ty Lee was...holding her? It was all too much. Azula suddenly found herself convulsing with sobs, her face buried in the front of Ty Lee's shirt. "Don't go!" she sobbed out when she could finally breathe enough to speak again. Her words came out in broken fragments. "I know I d-deserve it. But T-Ty, please don't go. Don't leave me here!" She clung to the little acrobat desperately with both arms. "Please, please, d-don't go."

Ty Lee's hand stroked her back gently. "Azula, listen to me. Take a breath."

Her voice was quivering, which only made Azula cry harder. "I'm sorry," she stuttered. She was dangerously close to hysteria. "I'm so s-sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Ty, I swear! I n-never meant to hurt you. Please don't leave me! You're all I've g-got left. Please..."

"Azula, listen." Ty Lee's words were soft, almost whispered. "This doesn't have to be permanent, okay? I just think we both need a little space for a while. You need to get your head on straight again. And I need to find some way to be less angry with you." The gymnast's voice broke – there was a pause before her next words. "Breathe. Breathe, Azula." The former princess was still helpless to control her sobs. Ty Lee held her quietly for a few minutes. Azula's weeping grew quieter, until at last she was shivering silently against her lover's body. "Now." The little acrobat's voice was gentle in her ears. "We're both going to take a couple of days to cool down and think. You have to decide what you want."

"I know what I want. I want you." Tears were still streaming down Azula's face. "I'll do anything. Ty, please..."

"A couple of days," the gymnast repeated firmly. "So the day after tomorrow, I'll come down to the teahouse to get you. We'll go somewhere and talk. We'll decide then what to do next. All right?" The former firebender gave another little sob. "Azula." Ty Lee's voice was gentle again. "I haven't forgotten that you went to the gallows for me. Okay? I haven't forgotten. We'll work this out."

Slowly, Azula dared to look up. Ty Lee's face was streaked with tears. With trembling fingers, the former princess brushed the moisture from the girl's round cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Ty."

"I know." Ty Lee cupped Azula's chin in her hand. "We'll figure something out, okay?" The former princess nodded miserably. "I'll see you the day after tomorrow." Ty Lee picked up her little bundle of things and got up again. Azula couldn't bear to watch her go – she turned her face away. The sound of footsteps faded, and she knew that she was alone.

Suddenly, Ba Sing Se seemed enormous, and Azula felt very, very small.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mai leaned on the guardrail of the imperial war balloon, taking in the broad sweep of the horizon. Her face was impassive, but her narrow eyes betrayed some of her frustration.

They had set out on their journey that morning. As always, she had been self-possessed and regal, moved gracefully, and behaved with painstaking respect toward her husband. She had been the very model of what the Fire Lady should be all that day. Mai was beginning to find it wearying, however. Here in the balloon, there was really no place that she could retreat to, unless she wanted to spend all day in the shoebox that passed for her quarters. At last, claiming a headache, Mai had gone out to the tiny observation deck. Here she could at least be relatively alone. She could feel some of her tension easing as the ocean breezes blew against her face.

The door opened. Mai had to stop herself from drawing her knives; the glare she turned on the intruder, however, was every bit as sharp as any blade.

It was General Iroh. He bowed his head and smiled peacefully. "Lovely afternoon to be outside, isn't it, your highness?"

The young queen sighed and turned her gaze back to the ocean that lay below. "Yes, it is." She sighed again. "My apologies," she said stiffly, referring to her earlier glare. "I've never enjoyed confined spaces very much, even when they're necessary. I'm afraid they wear on my temper."

"It's quite all right." Iroh leaned on the rail beside her. There was silence for a minute or two. Mai cast him a sidelong glance after a while – the general obviously had something on his mind. She wondered when he was going to voice it. The old man cleared his throat. "I have noticed that there seems to be some tension between you and my nephew. May I speak to you as if I were your uncle as well, young Mai?"

Her brows lowered slightly. She turned away from the railing to search his face. After a moment's hesitation, Mai inclined her head. "Very well."

The old general gazed out at the distant horizon. "I understand your concerns about my nephew's performance in the diplomatic arena. And I do believe that the solution that your people proposed was a good one, Mai. I support those efforts." He paused. "But it can be difficult to keep one's perspective sometimes," he said quietly. "Things have happened between you and Zuko that would make it doubly so for you." Mai looked at him sharply; he was still gazing calmly at the waves far below. "I hope that you won't allow your understandable grievances to cloud your judgment, Mai."

She wasn't sure exactly how much General Iroh knew about what Zuko had done to her in Gaoling, and she wasn't interested in asking. Her amber eyes turned back to the view as she considered his words. "I believe that I have my priorities in order," she said. "My first duty as Fire Lady is to my country and its citizens. I intend to honor that."

"I'm certain you will," he said. "But I hope you don't think that your various duties are somehow divorced from one another." Again, Mai gave him a sharp glance. He returned it this time. Although he was still smiling kindly, his eyes were grave. "Some things are very difficult to forgive, young Mai," he said. "Such things take a lot of time and effort to work through. I would certainly never fault you for that. But remember that some actions cannot be undone, and some courses cannot be turned once you have laid them."

_So he has some inkling of what I'm planning. _Mai gave a quiet smile and turned her eyes back to the distant breakers. _I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. General Iroh always seems to know things. _"Perhaps," she said coolly, "some things shouldn't be forgiven."

There was a heavy silence. "It's true that not everything can be fixed once it has been broken," Iroh said. "I would caution you, however, not to mistake perfectly valid emotions for valid motives." Mai's brows came down as she met his gaze again. The old general gave her a warm smile. "I have known you since you were promised to my nephew, young Mai. I have long considered you a member of my own family. Please take what I say as fatherly advice." He gave a significant pause. "Consider things very carefully before you act," he said quietly. "You are a very intelligent and capable young woman, and you have admirable strength, but you are not invulnerable." He patted her shoulder in a friendly manner. "You are a good match for my nephew. I have great expectations for the both of you, and I would be most disappointed if something were to disrupt such a promising union." The old man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Might I advise that you two try drinking some ginseng tea before retiring for the night? It has certain properties which enhance the pleasurable -"

"Thank you, General Iroh." Mai's voice lacked some of its usual smoothness as she interrupted him. She could feel her cheeks growing warm – she gritted her teeth slightly in irritation. "I will take your advice into account." The young queen pushed away from the railing. "I believe I've lingered here long enough," she said tersely. "My place really ought to be beside my husband. If you will excuse me, General Iroh?"

"Of course, young Mai. Of course." Iroh smiled beneficently. "But do try the tea. I promise you, its effects are positively -" He was interrupted again by the rather sharp bang of the door as it closed behind Mai's swiftly-retreating form. The old man's smile grew a little wider. Peacefully, he returned his attention to the slate gray of the distant skyline.


	14. Chapter 14

Ty Lee crouched on a rooftop, her eyes fixed on the street below. She'd spent an hour and a half racing through the city, alternating between the alleys and the rooftops above, crossing and recrossing her path until she had finally thrown off her relentless Dai Li pursuers. Then she had made straight for a certain tavern – the destination that had made all the subterfuge necessary. A little flirting with the bartender had gotten her the information she needed, and she had retreated back to the streets to watch for her quarry. It had been past midnight when the object of Ty Lee's self-imposed mission had finally emerged from the pub. Now, the little acrobat was following the unsteady progress of her prey, springing silently from building to building in relentless pursuit.

The figure below stumbled. Ty Lee's lips tightened a touch; her quarry was obviously a bit inebriated. She crouched a bit lower, then made a graceful leap onto the next roof. Soundlessly, she crept over it to a spot where she could easily watch her target. _Soon I'll find out if she lied to me, _Ty Lee thought grimly. _Once I know that, I guess I'll figure everything else out. _Then her attention was arrested – her prey had just begun climbing a small flight of steps that led up the side of a building. The little acrobat glanced around quickly for any prying eyes. Then she sprang from her spot on the roof into the alley below. With swift, silent steps, Ty Lee darted across the street and made her way up the stairs behind her target.

The gymnast paused at the door. She crouched down to take her bearings and plan what she was about to do. _It'll have to be quick and quiet, _she told herself, her large gray eyes scanning her surroundings. _I haven't seen any Dai Li guys for a while, but they're probably around. Have to be careful. _Ty Lee took a deep breath. Then, quickly, she slipped through the door.

There was a split second's pause once she was inside. Then she sprang! She caught a glimpse of a dark face and wide green eyes. There was a thump, a much-muffled cry – and then silence. The flickering light of a freshly-lit lantern soon revealed Ty Lee crouching over the prostrate form of a young woman. She had the girl's arms pinned at her sides, and her hand was clapped firmly over her mouth.

Ty Lee was smiling now, her eyes gleaming with the joy of the chase. "Hi," she said cheerfully. "You must be Tami." The girl was struggling frantically, still trying to scream. Ty Lee sighed and dealt the squirming body a precise blow midway down the spine. Some of the struggling ceased, but the muted cries redoubled. "Quiet!" Ty Lee ordered severely. "You'll be able to move your legs again in an hour, all right? Just shut up a minute." Tami's muffled screams faded into terrified whimpers. "That's better. Now, I'm gonna let you go and take my hand off your mouth so we can talk. Stay quiet. Got it?" The Earth Kingdom girl nodded. "Good. Maybe we'll get along." Ty Lee released her grip carefully.

The moment she was free, Tami squirmed over onto her back. Now that they were face-to-face, Ty Lee examined her rival's features. Tami had almond-shaped eyes, a finely-shaped nose and a sharp little chin. _Cute, _the little acrobat mused. _I can see why Azula might have been tempted. She's not prettier than me, though. _She smiled down at her - the smile wasn't entirely friendly. "Who...who are you? What do you want?" the olive-skinned girl gasped out. "I haven't got any money."

"Darn. That would have made this more interesting, too." Ty Lee sat back on her heels and grinned at the half-paralyzed girl. "My name's Ty Lee. I decided to come over 'cause I have a few questions for you, Tami."

"Ty Lee?" Tami's face paled visibly. She was trembling now. "You're...you're Aza's girl." The little acrobat nodded calmly. She saw Tami's throat move as she swallowed. "L-look, I...I don't know what she told you, but...I didn't mean to..."

The gymnast laid two fingers on Tami's lips, silencing her. She was still smiling, but it was a dangerous smile. "Never mind all the begging and stuff, all right? It's kind of a waste of time." She took a look at Tami's aura. It was fluctuating wildly, which was to be expected, given how frightened she seemed to be. _Her aura's an open book. Good. That'll make this much easier. _Ty Lee pulled her hand back again. "I've got some questions for you, like I said. I'll ask, you answer, and we'll get this over with nice and quick. First – you slept with my Aza, right?" Quaking, Tami slowly nodded. "That was the easy one. Next question. She was completely drunk when you did that, wasn't she?"

The Earth Kingdom girl flinched. "Yeah. I...I guess. She'd had a lot..."

"Uh huh. So she told me that she doesn't even remember most of what happened. She must've been pretty much out of it. Right?" Ty Lee cocked her head. "She wasn't just drunk, was she, Tami? I bet you had to just about carry her to your place, didn't you?"

"Kind of." Tami whimpered as Ty Lee's smile grew more menacing. "Look, I...I had too much, too, okay? I didn't mean to -"

"Didn't mean to what? Get my girlfriend drunk and rape her?" The little acrobat's tone was bright. "Tell me more about that, Tami. I'm sort of curious. How do you accidentally rape someone?"

"No! I...I didn't force her. I didn't!" The dark-skinned girl was obviously beginning to panic. Tears welled up in her green eyes. "I told her I was sorry. I'd never have hurt her on purpose. I didn't mean to do anything like that." The tears spilled down her cheeks as Ty Lee's smile abruptly faded. "Please don't hurt me." The acrobat glanced at the girl's aura. She judged the girl was telling the truth, but it didn't make her any less angry.

With pitiless force, Ty Lee caught the whimpering girl by the front of her shirt and slammed her down against the floor! Tami gave a little squeal of terror, and Ty Lee clapped her hand over the girl's mouth again. The Earth Kingdom girl tried to fight her off, striking at her with her fists. Ty Lee easily deflected the blows. Catching one of Tami's wrists, she deftly flipped her victim over and twisted her arm up behind her back. Tami gave a muffled cry of pain. "Be quiet," Ty Lee ordered, pressing her hand harder over the girl's mouth. Tami yelled again, and Ty Lee gave the twisted arm a merciless tweak. "Quiet!" The olive-skinned girl stopped struggling, and sobbed. "I really should snap your neck for what you did, you know." Ty Lee's tone was cheerful again. "I won't this time. But if you ever so much as touch Aza again, I'm going to break every bone in your body. Got it?" The weeping young woman nodded. "Good girl." Ty Lee patted her. "I'll leave you with a little something to remember me by, 'kay? Don't worry – it'll wear off in a couple hours." She gave the side of Tami's neck a sharp pinch; the girl's body went limp. Ty Lee giggled. "I'll let myself out. Good night, Tami. We'll have to do this again sometime."

The acrobat left her paralyzed victim lying on the floor. She slipped from the small apartment, made the rooftop with a couple of graceful leaps, and began to speed through the city, bounding effortlessly from building to building. Once she judged she was far enough from Tami's place, Ty Lee jumped down to the street and doubled back toward the house where she was staying. It wasn't long before she caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye. She smiled ruefully – the Dai Li had found her again. But they could follow her all they wanted to now. Ty Lee pictured Tami's terrified face, and smiled.

All in all, it had been a very satisfying night's work.


	15. Chapter 15

This was probably the longest two days that Azula had ever had the pleasure of living through. She leaned over a table and carefully poured two cups of tea. She flashed a charming smile at the customers as she retreated, hoping they wouldn't be able to tell how insincere it was – her stomach was tied in knots. There were only twenty minutes to go before closing time. Azula slipped into the back room and, setting down the teapot, rubbed her sore wrists. _Ty Lee will be here soon. _She bit her lip. _She's got to come back home...she's got to. I can't do this without her._

The door slid open behind her, and Tami slipped over to the oven to pull out the day's last tray of hot pastries. She cast a furtive glance at Azula, but said nothing. The Fire Nation girl's brow creased; she was momentarily distracted from thoughts of Ty Lee. _What is wrong with Tami today? Things were awkward before, but now she's acting like a scared rabbit. _"What's wrong with you?" she asked, a little annoyed. "You act like you think I'm going to attack you."

Tami flinched visibly. "Well, maybe _you_ won't." Azula's eyebrows lowered as the Earth Kingdom girl hastily scooped the steaming pastries onto a platter. "Look, I...I haven't touched you again, all right? And I swear I won't. Please, just leave me alone." And she fairly fled from the room. Azula looked after her with a furrowed brow. _Well, that was...odd. _She pondered it for a moment or two longer, and then let it go with a shrug of her shoulders. There was still a lot of cleanup to be done, and she wanted to be finished before Ty Lee came.

The last few minutes of her shift passed slowly. Azula sat down at one of the front tables when she was finished. The waiting was agony. _What if she's still really angry? What if she says she wants to leave, and go back to the Fire Nation? What if she just never comes at all? _She fidgeted, her eyes scanning the street outside for any sign of the little acrobat. Azula had already rehearsed her apology countless times. She ran through it again in her mind. _Ty Lee, I'm sorry. I've been a fool. If you'll forgive me, I promise that I'll make it up to you. I'll -_

Her train of thought was broken as Tami edged up to the table. The green-eyed girl stood carefully out of arm's reach. "Are you, um...are you going soon?" Tami faltered. "I need to lock up."

Azula shook her head. "I can't leave. Ty Lee's coming. She should be here any minute."

The Earth Kingdom girl blanched. "Oh." She cast a nervous glance at the door. "Will...will you lock up then?" Azula shrugged and nodded, holding out her hand for the keys. As Tami handed them over, her fingers brushed against Azula's. The olive-skinned girl recoiled as if she had been burned. With one last, terrified look, Tami all but bolted from the teahouse. Azula stared after her in bewilderment. What in the world had frightened her so badly? She resolved to question the girl more thoroughly about it the next day.

The minutes dragged by. Azula's anxiety was rising. _Agni...what if she doesn't come? What will I do? I don't even know where she is, I can't go and find her. _She got up and began to pace, her eyes still following every person that passed by outside.

And then the shop door opened, and Ty Lee was there – still dressed in her tumbler's outfit, and still wearing her white and green facepaint. Azula didn't care. Joy and relief flooded her. Without thinking, the former princess darted forward and flung her arms around the girl. "Ty!" She felt Ty Lee return the embrace. Azula suddenly found herself trembling and burying her face in the little acrobat's shoulder. "You came," she whispered. Her grip on Ty Lee tightened.

"Of course I came. I said I would, didn't I?" The gymnast gave her an affectionate smile.

_She doesn't seem so angry anymore. Does she? _Azula barely dared to hope. "I know you did," she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut. "But...I thought you might change your mind."

"Course not. Don't be silly." Ty Lee kissed her cheek.

"I missed you." The words barely rose above a whisper.

"I missed you, too." Pulling back, Ty Lee gently ran her thumb along Azula's cheekbone. Her green-tinted lips curved into a soft smile. "Let's head to the market. You still need to get supper, right?" The former princess nodded. "I'll tag along. We can talk about things while we walk." She slipped her hand into Azula's. "Come on."

It didn't take long to buy a small bag of rice and a few vegetables. Azula tucked her purchases under her arm, and the two of them walked up the street together. Ty Lee broke the silence first. "I'm not so mad at you anymore," she said quietly. "I've been thinking, and I guess it wasn't totally your fault. If you really were all drunk and stuff, you couldn't have resisted, right? And maybe that Tami took advantage of you."

The former princess frowned and looked away. She could feel her face grow hot. The fact that anyone even could even be able to "take advantage of her" bothered Azula. "I...don't even remember what happened, really," she mumbled. "It was that damned poppyrock. I was fine before that." Her head lowered. "I'm sorry, Ty. I thought I could handle it." A bitter smile passed over her face. "Obviously, I was wrong."

"I believe you," Ty Lee said gravely. "I had a little chat with Tami yesterday, and she told me everything."

"You did?" Azula's eyes widened and flicked to her lover's face. Suddenly, things seemed to make more sense. As realization dawned, Azula stopped walking. "Ty Lee, what did you _do?"_

"Nothing." The little acrobat smiled innocently, her gray eyes wide. "I just went to Tami's place, and we had a little talk. I asked her a few questions. She answered them. I told her things would be better if she let you alone. Stuff like that."

"_Ty!" _Azula was aghast. She looked around quickly and lowered her voice. "By all the gods, Ty Lee. Do you realize what could happen if you go around doing things like that? The Dai Li are watching us. I'm sure they'd love an excuse to arrest us both. And one of the terms of my exile is that I'm not involved in anything illegal."

Ty Lee shrugged coolly. "They didn't see anything. I made sure of that. I'm not _that _stupid." Her gray eyes darkened. "Besides, no two-bit green-eyed little tramp's going to hurt you without answering for it. Not while I still know how to fight!"

With a sigh, Azula started walking again. She hadn't seen this side of Ty Lee in a long time, but she still knew that arguing with the acrobat while she was in this state was a fruitless exercise. "Fine." There was a short silence, broken only by the sounds of the city around them. "So...what now?"

"Now?" The little acrobat stopped and put her head on one side, tapping a fingertip against her lips. "Well, now I think you invite me inside, I take off my makeup, and we make supper and talk." Azula looked around in surprise, and suddenly noticed that they were standing in front of their small shack, She heard Ty Lee giggle a bit at her bemused expression. "Come on, let's go in."

It was nice to prepare the evening meal together. They hadn't done that in a while. A few times Azula considered bringing up the situation with Tami, but decided against it – she didn't want to spoil the moment. They talked quietly about their days as they worked. Azula savored it as much as she could. Even if Ty Lee did seem happier than she had before, she still didn't know when they might get a chance to do this again. They sat down to their meal and ate in companionable silence.

Finally, as Ty Lee nibbled on her last few bites of rice, Azula decided she couldn't stand the suspense any longer. She hesitantly laid down her own chopsticks and moved closer to the little acrobat. Ty Lee paused, looking up at her quietly. "Ty Lee, I missed you." Azula paused. Now that she was actually talking to the girl, all of her rehearsed speeches seemed pale and stilted. She felt her palms growing damp. "I...I missed you," she repeated clumsily. "I...need you. And I'm sorry. And..." Her desperation grew. Azula reached out and grasped Ty Lee's hand. "Please come home," she blurted. "Please, Ty. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. Please, Ty," and her fingers tightened around the gymnast's, "come home."

The little acrobat paused, gazing down at the hand that held hers. Azula bit her lip as the gray eyes slowly moved back up to meet her own. Ty Lee brushed her thumb lightly over the former firebender's knuckles. "Okay, 'Zula."

Azula stared at her for a moment. Her throat began to ache. "Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Really." Ty Lee's eyes filled with tears at the look on Azula's face. She leaned forward and drew the former princess gently into her arms. Azula clung to her silently, screwing her eyes tightly shut. "It'll maybe take a while for things to be back the way they used to be, though," Ty Lee said softly. "I'm not so upset as I was, but...it might still take some time." Azula nodded, unable to speak. Her breathing came painfully. Ty Lee's lips touched against the side of her face.

The former princess drew in a quivering breath. "Do you forgive me, then?" Her stomach clenched.

Ty Lee kissed the bridge of Azula's nose. "Yes. I forgive you, 'Zula." She smiled a little and brushed the black bangs from her lover's forehead. "But maybe you should be more careful about things."

Not so long ago, Azula would have been angry at the criticism. Now, she simply nodded humbly. "I know. I will be. I've already gotten rid of my pipe." A bit timidly, Azula moved up to seal the promise with a kiss. Ty Lee relaxed into it and let her eyes close. The former princess felt the girl's hand slip down to the small of her back. Her heartbeat quickened; she deepened the kiss. Ty Lee's mouth was soft and pliant against hers. She slid her hands up Ty Lee's back, pulling her closer. The little acrobat murmured into the kiss.

Azula hadn't planned on this at all, and she suspected that Ty Lee hadn't either, but the gymnast was matching her growing hunger. She could feel Ty Lee's breaths coming faster against the side of her face. She brushed her lips down the line of the acrobat's jaw and nipped lightly at her ear. She heard Ty Lee gasp, and felt the muscular body arch against hers. Encouraged, Azula kissed her way down the side of the gymnast's neck. Her skin felt warm and yielding – the former princess found tears filling her eyes as Ty Lee's fingers slipped underneath her shirt. She couldn't believe her good fortune.

At some point, the two of them moved to Azula's bedroll. Ty Lee was down on her back as the former princess fumbled with her shirt. Azula bit gently at her lover's collarbone and tossed the garment aside. The little acrobat's back arched as Azula's palms curved down over her hips. She heard Ty Lee gasp out her name – then again, as the former princess slowly peeled away the loose harlequin trousers. The acrobat's hands clung to Azula's neck and shoulders. Azula moved lower, wetting Ty Lee's pale skin with her tears. Even now, she couldn't help but think about how close she had come to losing her faithful lover. She raised herself until she and Ty Lee were face-to-face again.

There was a pause then, as Azula's roving hand rested on Ty Lee's hip, and Ty Lee's settled against the dip in Azula's spine. The former firebender drank in her lover's features for a moment. She wanted to say something to reassure her, something to let her know that she wanted_ her – _only her, and not Tami. Azula took a breath._"_I love you, Ty," she said hoarsely. "Really, I...I do." More words struggled on her lips, but she didn't know what more to say.

Ty Lee smiled softly. Her fingers tangled themselves in Azula's hair, and she pulled her down into a long, tender kiss. "I know," she whispered after a few moments, her lips moving against Azula's mouth. "I love you, too." They surrendered themselves to passion after that. Ty Lee's breathless cries were like music in Azula's ears. She wanted to make it last – to make the little acrobat gasp and writhe and cry out her name forever. The touch of Ty Lee's hands was like fire on her skin.

Some time later, Azula came out of a half-doze to find herself lying on her back. Ty Lee's body lay in the crook of her arm, pressed up against her side. She turned her head to look at the gymnast. Sleepy gray eyes peered back at her. Azula felt her lips curving upward. Ty Lee returned the smile, gently stroking Azula's naked stomach. "That was amazing."

"Really?" The former princess felt her face flush scarlet. "I...I'm glad you liked it." Ty Lee laughed, and Azula's blush deepened. "Are you going to stay the night?"

"Mmm...maybe." The little acrobat grinned saucily and slid her hand down the curve of Azula's thigh. "Give me a little more, and I might think about it."

"You can have as much as you want," Azula murmured, kissing at Ty Lee's throat.

"I don't think you have that much," Ty Lee teased. She giggled as her lover nipped beneath her ear. "Okay, I'll stay. I can always go get my stuff tomorrow."

"Good." Azula pulled back to meet her gaze. "You won't regret this, Ty. I'll...I'll make all this up to you somehow. I promise."

Ty Lee laid a finger against Azula's lips. "Shh," she said. "Not now. We'll talk later." And she pulled the still-blushing former princess into another hungry kiss. For the first time since that fateful night, Azula finally let herself forget about what had happened. She relaxed, and Ty Lee's gentle touches drive away her shame.


	16. Chapter 16

The pale light of the spring morning had just barely begun to filter in through the small window of the little house, but Azula had already been up for nearly two hours. She'd barely gotten any sleep at all, despite the fact that Ty Lee had been back for three nights already; she had been far too worried about what was going to happen today. In another hour, an armed escort was arriving to take her and Ty Lee to the Upper Ring of the city. It was the day of her first quarterly review before King Kuei. And even though Azula had received no official word on the matter, she strongly suspected that she was going to have to answer to her brother as well as to the Earth King.

Azula stirred the coals of their fire, coaxing the flames into more vigorous life, and then tossed her stick onto the coals. She wouldn't have been so worried, except that she'd heard a rumor that the Fire Lord had arrived in Ba Sing Se the day before. The timing couldn't be a coincidence – Zuko was probably planning to be there during her evaluation. She couldn't help but think about the black marks on her record. A sigh expanded her ribs as she rested her forehead on her hands. _Once late to work - one smashed teapot. Two marks for talking back to Zhiang. One for forgetting to wipe down tables at the end of a shift. That's five in these three months...gods, Zuko won't let that go. And he probably won't like my going to the Lucky Bear, either, even if I didn't do anything wrong. _Azula sighed again and gritted her teeth. _It's bad enough having to bow to that pitiful Earth Kingdom monarch without having to listen to a lot of lecturing and posturing by my idiot brother!_

An arm slipped around Azula's shoulders, and she felt herself being pulled gently against Ty Lee's body. She looked up to find the girl smiling drowsily at her. "Morning, 'Zula. You're up early. You nervous?"

"Maybe a bit." The former princess scowled and looked back down into the fire. "I wish they'd just leave us alone. What right do they have, anyway? I'm Fire Nation – I shouldn't even be answering to some Earth Kingdom potentate. And _Zuko..." _Azula made a face. If she hadn't been so well-bred, she would have spit.

"It'll be all right." Ty Lee kissed her cheek. "You just relax – I'll fix breakfast."

"Fine." Azula hugged her knees and rested her chin on them moodily. "I've...had complaints, Ty. I mean, this could be bad."

"What – a late morning, a broken teapot?" The little acrobat shrugged her shoulders. "Stuff like that happens, y'know. It's no big deal." She patted Azula's arm and rose to her feet. "King Kuei's a pretty nice guy. You've gone to work every day, and you've learned a lot, haven't you? I'm sure he'll be fine with you."

"It's not King Kuei I'm worried about," Azula muttered, scowling. "It's my dear Zuzu."

Ty Lee set their kettle over the fire. With a sigh and a smile, she gave the former princess another hug and kiss. "We'll be fine, 'Zula. Even if Zuko is there, you don't have anything to worry about. You've kept all their rules, right? You haven't left the Lower Ring. You've kept your job, and your boss is pretty happy with you. The doctors say you're doing well – you haven't had any spells since coming here. You haven't told anybody who you really are, and I sure haven't. We haven't done anything illegal. What do you think he'll have a problem with?"

"Zuko has a problem with the fact that I still exist," Azula growled. "I'll get some big lecture about that late day, and mouthing off Zhiang, and...and probably even the damned teapot. You'll see. He'll make it sound as if I had murdered Mr. Chow and burned down half of this pathetic city."

The little acrobat laughed a bit as she went back to preparing their meal. "Well, if it's only a lecture, it won't be so bad. Those are kind of annoying, but they're no big deal. Right?" Azula shrugged morosely. "Besides, we don't even know he'll be there."

"He will. Tami told me yesterday that Gabin..." Azula stopped abruptly. She didn't have to look at Ty Lee to feel the sudden chill at the mention of Tami's name. She chose her words carefully and began again. "The guard at the city gate told Gabin that the Fire Lord came through the day before yesterday. Why else would Zuko have come now? Of course he'll be there."

There was silence for a while. The kettle boiled over. Without a word, Ty Lee lifted it off its hook and filled their little teapot. "Breakfast is ready," the gymnast said finally. Her tone carried a touch of frost.

Azula sighed. "Ty Lee, I work with Tami. It isn't as though I can avoid her, you know." Ty Lee poured the tea in stony silence. "I'm not going anywhere with her. I come home after work. What more can I do?" The acrobat wordlessly set a thick piece of bread in front of her. "Ty, you said...you said that you forgave me."

"I do forgive you." Ty Lee sat down and took a bite of her own bread. Her gray eyes were clouded. "I do forgive you, 'Zula. I _don't_ forgive _her._"

There was another uncomfortable pause. Azula considered the little acrobat as she slowly ate. Ty Lee had already gone after Tami once, and frightened the girl badly. Azula knew the gymnast had paralyzed the Earth Kingdom girl and threatened her. Was Ty Lee thinking about assaulting Tami again? She briefly thought about warning Ty Lee not to. Then she noted the dark look on the acrobat's face, and decided against it. _There's no point in pursuing it. That would just upset Ty, and I'm sure she's smart enough to know that she needs to leave Tami alone._ Azula washed down a mouthful with a sip of tea. "It's going to feel strange not to go to work."

"Yeah." The shadow left Ty Lee's eyes, and she smiled slightly. "I think I'm kind of gonna miss it. But it'll be sort of nice to have a day off and be in a palace again, even if it's only for a couple hours." She grinned. "Hey, d'you think King Kuei will give us some lunch?"

"Possibly." Azula nibbled at her bread. "I imagine that will depend on how long my quarterly review takes, and whether or not we have to wait to see him. If not, we have a bit of food left over from yesterday, and I've saved some money. We won't starve."

"Maybe not, but I'd still like to eat some really good food again." Ty Lee paused. "Hey, if Zuko's here, d'you think maybe Mai is, too?" she asked hopefully. Azula shrugged. "It would be great if she was. I miss her." The former princess mumbled something unintelligible – her mind was still dwelling on the dreaded interview. Ty Lee sighed and fell silent. The girls finished eating without further conversation.

They were still seated at the table when the door suddenly swung open. Azula looked up in surprise to see four men standing outside. One of them stepped in and dropped a quick bow. "We have been sent to escort you to the palace of the Earth King," he said shortly. "You will both come quietly." Azula rose to her feet. She felt weak and shaky, to her great annoyance. _Pull yourself together, _she told herself sharply. _Aren't you a daughter of Sozin? Do you carry the blood of the gods, or not? _Raising her chin proudly, she moved forward. Strong hands fell on her shoulders and lightly grasped her wrists.

There was an ostrich-horse-drawn coach waiting outside. It wasn't ostentatious – probably just a merchant's cab from the Middle Ring, Azula thought. The windows had been covered with black fabric. She was escorted firmly to it, and then released. Without being told, the former princess climbed inside. Ty Lee followed a minute or two later. The door of the coach closed behind them. It was dark; the only light was that which filtered in through the crack around the door itself. With a jerk and a rumbling of wheels, they began to move.

Despite her earlier cheerful words, the little acrobat looked nervous. She glanced at Azula with a weak smile. "Well," she said softly, "here we go." Azula said nothing. Ty Lee fidgeted. "Do you...do you think they'll chain us, or something?"

"If brother dear was feeling vindictive, I don't doubt that they would." The former firebender folded her arms across her chest and grimaced. "But then, we are supposed to be in the custody of the Earth Kingdom, and I think Kuei is less concerned about that sort of thing than Zuko is. I don't know. I suppose we'll find out when we get to the palace." Azula put a self-conscious hand up to her head. She'd spent nearly an hour that morning carefully combing her hair into a Fire Nation topknot. It was something she hadn't done during her exile, but she couldn't bear to appear in court with her hair loose. She still had some pride.

Ba Sing Se was an enormous city, and the ride in the darkened cab lasted for well over an hour. Neither of the exiles said much; they were mostly lost in their own thoughts. Finally, the coach rumbled to a halt. The door was flung open, and daylight burned their eyes. Azula turned her face away with a grunt. Then she felt hands closing on her arm, and she was pulled firmly from her seat. Still dazzled by the light, Azula offered them little resistance as she was marched up the long flight of steps that led to the front entrance of the Earth King's palace.

Just like when she had first been sentenced to this exile, Azula was seated on a chair outside the throne room of King Kuei. Ty Lee flashed her a weak smile as they led her through the door; it closed behind her, and the sound of it echoed through the long corridor. Azula sighed and settled down to wait. She hoped it wouldn't be as long a wait as the last one – anything longer than an hour or so, and she thought she might go crazy with suspense.

To Azula's relief, the throne room door opened again less than half an hour later, and Ty Lee reappeared, flanked by grim-faced Dai Li agents. The little acrobat looked pale and subdued. She broke away from her guards long enough to throw her arms around Azula's neck. "It'll be okay, 'Zula," she whispered. "I'll be waiting for you." That was all they gave her time to do. Before Azula could even reply, they were pulled apart. The former princess was forced to her feet and marched into the throne room. The door closed behind her with a hollow boom.

The Earth King was seated on his throne, thoughtfully going over a sheaf of papers. Three men stood around him, all dressed in the distinctive robes of Dai Li agents, but without the broad-brimmed helmets they usually wore. One of them looked very familiar. Azula's eyes widened in shock and sudden horror as he turned to look at her. She knew his prominent cheekbones, his dark green eyes, and his neatly-trimmed beard. _Long Feng. _The hands of her guards released her as she stared. Mechanically, Azula dropped to her knees and bowed to the king. Her stomach was clenched so tightly that it hurt.

Long Feng was someone Azula hadn't thought about in a very long time. She had conquered this man over two years ago during her plot to take over Ba Sing Se. He had been the leader of the Dai Li then, and she had seen the elite earthbenders as the key to the city. Her plan had succeeded, and the Earth Kingdom capital had fallen under Fire Nation control. The city had since been returned to the Earth Kingdom by General Iroh and the Order of the White Lotus. If Azula would have thought about Long Feng at all, she would have assumed that he was, at the most, some low-ranking clerk now. She would obviously have been mistaken. Her eyes squeezed shut as she waited to be acknowledged. _What is that man doing here? This can't be good._

"Azula of the Fire Nation." King Kuei's voice was as soft as ever. "You may rise." Slowly, Azula rose up to her knees again. She kept her eyes pointedly on the king himself, but she thought she could see a cool smirk on Long Feng's face. "You are here for your first quarterly evaluation. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"No, your highness." Azula's voice was steady.

"Very well. We'll begin, then." The Earth King referred to his papers. "It seems there have been no direct violations of the terms of your exile. That is good – you won't have to pay any of the more serious penalties." She inclined her head. "There have, however, been a few reports brought to me about your job performance. Overall, Mr. Chow seems satisfied with you, which is good – but there are still these minor complaints." The king paused. "There are two recorded incidents of your having been defiant toward the manager of the Good Fortune Teahouse. Explain yourself, Azula."

The young woman took a deep breath. "I strive to perform my duties to the best of my ability," she said calmly. "My manager is a difficult man. One of those reports is because I objected to his having insulted my homeland. The other is because I objected to being slapped."

Kuei rubbed his chin with one finger. "Those would be difficult things to deal with," he said gently. "I would advise you to stay silent next time, however. Keep in mind that you are being punished, Azula, and that your manager is a minor irritant compared with what you could have been subjected to." She swallowed her bitterness and coldly bowed her head. "I see that you were late to work one day, as well."

"I take full responsibility for that, your highness," Azula said. "It was inadvertent. I overslept."

"As it was only one incident, we'll let it pass." The Earth King smiled a bit before again scanning his documents. "There are two more complaints, but since they seem to be only a one-time omission and an accident, I don't think they merit any mention here." He paused. "So much for the record of your employment. I don't believe these minor infractions are deserving of any punishment. Since your employer seems pleased with you, I think we can count the first three months of your employment as a success. I congratulate you." Azula bit back her injured pride and nodded coolly. _Congratulate, indeed. I used to command armies and warships – as if I'd be incapable of pouring cups of wretched tea! _The king shuffled through his papers, found one, and read in silence for a moment. "There have been some concerns expressed by the Dai Li," he said. "You've been spending some time at a tavern known as The Lucky Bear, correct?" The young woman nodded. "It seems you were observed in an altercation with two citizens of the Earth Kingdom. Tell me about that, Azula."

_Of course they'd bring that up to him. _Azula was disgusted. "As I'm sure your people have also told you, your highness," she said icily, "I didn't start anything. I was buying a drink when two Earth Kingdom men approached me and began to threaten me because I am Fire Nation. Several other Earth Kingdom people told them to leave – there was no violence. None of it was any fault of mine."

King Kuei regarded her gravely. "I hope not, Azula. Striking an Earth Kingdom citizen would have been a direct violation of one of the terms of your exile, as I'm sure you know." She nodded reluctantly. "You were also observed smoking intoxicants on a number of occasions. While this isn't a criminal offense of any kind, it is perhaps unwise for you to be participating in such high-risk behavior. Don't you agree?"

Azula nodded again, this time without much rancor. "I do, King Kuei," she said quietly. "I've already decided not to do it anymore."

"Good. Then I have nothing more to bring to your attention at this time." The king laid aside his papers and smiled benignly. "On the whole, you've done well, Azula. Again, I congratulate you. Continue in this way, and you should be moved to the Middle Ring of the city by some time next year." Azula bowed stiffly. It still hurt her pride a little to have to bow to him, but it was growing less painful. She was relieved that it had gone so well – Long Feng's presence had made her very anxious. "The Dai Li will continue to watch you. Keep in mind that you can contact them if you wish. Do you remember the signal?"

"Yes, your highness. I'm to hang an item of clothing out the window facing the street." Azula's lips tightened just a little. _The day I would willingly contact them -!_

"Correct." The Earth King smiled again. "Now, there's a bit of a surprise for you, Azula. Your brother and his wife are here on business, and they've asked to see you. You're to speak with your brother now, and then you and Lady Ty Lee have been invited to eat with the Fire Lady."

_So Mai's here, too. And I'll have the privilege of being lectured by Zuko now, just like I thought. _Azula managed a smile, although that was the last thing she wanted to do. "Thank you for permitting it, your highness," she murmured, because gratitude was obviously expected.

"You are most welcome, Azula of the Fire Nation." He gestured. The hands of Azula's guards grasped her arms gently and drew her to her feet. "Go now, and enjoy your time with your countrymen. I will see you again in three month's time. I'm sure the next report will be a favorable one, as well." She bowed. The Dai Li guards escorted her from the throne room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I inadvertently wrote Zuko in this chapter as very flat and two-dimensional, so now I've fixed it. My apologies to my readers. *bows and doffs cap* Hopefully this is an improvement.**

Unannounced visits were considered very rude in the Fire Nation, and Azula thought she could see why. She would have appreciated a little extra time to brace herself for yet another talk with her older brother. Really, she had no desire at all to see Zuko again. _I'm bloody exiled. Shouldn't that mean I don't have to look at him anymore? _Azula squirmed a little in the grip of the Dai Li agents who flanked her. Their hands tightened. With a grimace, she stopped resisting. She was taken up a side hall. One of the doors was being guarded by two imperial guards dressed in Fire Nation crimson.

The sight sent an unexpected pang through Azula's heart. She looked away quickly. Azula honestly hadn't missed her homeland yet – she'd been too busy trying to survive before her exile, and then trying to stay afloat here in Ba Sing Se. She resolutely fought back the wave of homesickness. _Knock it off! You can't be a whimpering mess when you go in there. _With a great effort, Azula managed to regain her composure. When they reached the door, the Dai Li agents thrust her toward the Fire Nation soldiers, and then stepped back. Without a word, the imperial guards opened it. The implication was clear. Azula took a deep breath and stepped into the room. The heavy door swung closed behind her.

The room inside was lined with bookshelves. It was likely a small library. Two tall, thin windows let in sunlight from outside. A straight-backed chair chair had been set up facing the door, and Zuko was sitting in it, his hands resting on the arms of it as if it were a throne. He was dressed in his full royal regalia, from his armored shoulder-coverings to his flame-shaped crown. His chair was flanked by four imperial guards. Azula paused as her gaze met her brother's. She saw his eyes narrow slightly, and her lips tightened. Slowly, she advanced to about five feet in front of his chair. Then she dropped to her knees and bowed, her palms pressed against the slate tile. Azula gritted her teeth. "My lord brother."

"Azula." He sat regarding her as she rose up to her knees again. There was silence. After a while, his lips curved into a slight smirk.

Irritation made the muscles of Azula's neck tighten. "What do you want, Zuko?" she growled.

The young emperor's brows raised slightly. There was another pause. "So you're really doing it," Zuko said finally. "I really didn't think you would."

Azula had no idea what he was referring to. "Doing what?"

"This whole thing," he said, shrugging. "Working at that bakery and paying your bills and staying out of trouble. I expected that you would have been arrested by now."

She scowled. "It's not as if you left me any choice," she said coldly. "And besides, I don't _quit, _Zuko. You should know that."

"Maybe not." His amber eyes were narrowed thoughtfully as he examined her. Azula held her annoyance in check. _Don't do anything stupid, _she reminded herself. _You don't have any leverage here, so just play along for the moment. _"So," he said at last, "have you been learning anything?"

Azula resented the question. She knew what sort of an answer he wanted – something pitiful and contrite and repentant, so that he could play the wise and merciful magistrate. She took a deep breath. "I can haggle over a piece of meat in a butcher shop now," she said brightly. "I've also gained remarkable finesse in brewing tea, which is surely a vital skill to master in life." His brow furrowed. She sighed. "Zuko, I've only been here three months. What kind of an answer are you expecting?"

"Something a little deeper," he said. "I learned to see things differently while I was in exile, Azula. It taught me a lot. Have you learned anything about yourself, or the Earth Kingdom, or the Fire Nation?"

She forced herself to smile coolly. "Well, I've recently learned I'm rather good at playing cards. I've learned how to cook rice tolerably. I've discovered that Earth Kingdom food is still abominably greasy, and that some of the locals don't particularly like Fire Nationals. Mind you, that wasn't exactly a revelation." Azula paused. She could see that her brother was rather disappointed and disgusted by her answers. _Fine. I suppose it would be better to give him at least some of what he wants, _she thought reluctantly. "I've discovered that I'm perhaps less than skilled at getting along with people," she muttered. "And..."

Azula stopped. She'd been about to say something about her growing desire to become the person that Ty Lee evidently thought she was. Her jaw tightened, and she looked away. _No. I can't tell him that. It would be just the kind of thing to make him get all smug and self-righteous, and I do not want to have to grit my teeth and smile through one of his damned sermons. _There was silence for a moment. "And how are you dealing with that?" he asked.

"I'm learning the rules of the new game," Azula said. Her eyes met his with a flash of defiance. Zuko frowned. She'd known this answer would irritate him, but she could not and would not play the cowering penitent for him. He could puff up his ego at someone else's expense. "Oh, come now, my lord brother. Don't pretend like you don't know that it's a game. Politics are politics, whether in the Fire Nation noble houses or in some Earth Kingdom peasant's tea shop."

He was very obviously annoyed. There was a long pause – he seemed to be considering what to say next. At length he smirked again and folded his arms over his chest. "So, tell me about Tami, Azula."

The girl almost choked. _How much did those damned Dai Li tell him? _It took a pure act of will to keep her face stony. "She works at Good Fortune with me," Azula replied coolly. "Tami seems all right, for a peasant. I've gone with her to a tavern once or twice. Why, big brother? Am I forbidden to fraternize with the local peasantry? If so, you forgot to put that into the fine print."

"You've done more than that," Zuko said smugly. "They told me that you were seen smoking sweetleaf with her, and possibly even poppyrock."

Azula could feel a dark flush creeping up the back of her neck. She didn't care to be reminded of her indiscretions. Her glare was fierce. "Yes. Is that a problem? I haven't broken any laws, or any of the terms of my exile. What's your point?"

"My point is that going to bars and smoking poppyrock isn't the kind of behavior that I want associated with members of my family," he said primly. "And even if you are in exile and in disgrace, I don't want you engaging in things that are going to reflect badly on the leaders of the Fire Nation."

"Frankly, _Fire Lord Zuzu, _so long as I'm abiding by the terms of my exile, what I'm doing with my own time is none of your damned business," Azula snapped.

His scowl now matched hers. Zuko rose deliberately from his chair and stood over her. She craned her neck to maintain the eye contact. "Let me remind you of something, Azula," he said coldly. "You might be in exile here, but you are not out of my reach. You don't have anything right now that I can't take from you. Not one single thing! Your freedom, your life – not even Ty Lee."

Shock and outrage made Azula's eyes widen. For a moment, she couldn't speak. "You...you leave Ty Lee out of this," she hissed.

"Oh, now I've got your attention, don't I?" He folded his arms again. His hard expression reminded her uncomfortably of her father's. "I can take anything you have whenever I choose to, Azula. So I advise you to close your mouth and listen to me." Zuko paused significantly. The former princess felt her face grow hot. She ground her teeth for a moment, and then slowly bowed her head. Resentment burned in the back of her throat. "I would have thought you'd be above doing something so stupid and vulgar as getting drunk in taverns. Obviously I was wrong, so I'll tell you directly. You are not to touch any more intoxicants. If that's not enough for you, I can add it to the terms of your exile. Do I need to do that, Azula?"

"No, _my lord." _Her fists clenched, and she spoke through her gritted teeth.

"King Kuei also informed me that they suspect Ty Lee of having assaulted that Tami girl," Zuko went on. "They're going to let it go this time, since no one actually saw her do it. But you'd better keep your little concubine on a tighter leash from now on, Azula. One more incident like that, and she'll be sent back to the Fire Nation. Understood?"

The young woman's anger abruptly vanished. Weary and bitter, Azula nodded. "Fine, Zuko. Whatever you say." She closed her eyes. "What do you want from me?" she asked finally, raising her gaze to meet his again. "I've done everything you told me to. I've been a model little citizen these three months. I've done my job, I've stayed out of trouble, and I've complied with every condition you set out for my exile. Obviously that wasn't enough for you. What am I supposed to do?"

"I want to see a change in your attitude," he said coolly. "Unless and until I see it, you'll be walking on thin ice, Azula."

"My attitude?_" _She glared at him. "You cage me like an animal, hunt me down, disgrace me, half-hang me, and forbid me to ever go home again – and now you complain that I have a bad _attitude? _What, do you expect me to fawn on you like some little lapdog? Or maybe cower and simper, as if I was nothing more than some worthless slave?"

"You know what? I don't really think that you're capable of taking this chance that I'm giving you." Zuko's amber eyes were flashing. "I think the Lower Ring is as high as you're ever going to climb. In fact, I don't think you'll even make it to the end of this year before you do something that puts the noose back around your neck."

The exile glowered down at the floor, her eyes filling with angry tears. "Whatever," she muttered. "Look, I'll do whatever you want. Write me up a list, if you have to. All I want is for you to leave me alone. Is that too much to ask, Zuko?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, it is." He regarded his sister down the bridge of his nose for a moment or two. "I don't have anything more to say to you. Just stay away from pubs and rein in Ty Lee. And as long as you keep being defiant and mouthing me off, you're not getting my approval to move up to the Middle Ring of this city. Think about that for a while." Azula shut her mouth tightly. "You can go. My wife wants to see you before you go back to the Lower Ring, and I've allowed it this time, but don't expect this kind of a privilege again."

Azula bowed, smiling with acrid pleasantry. "My humble thanks, my lord brother."

His expression darkened with disgust. "Get her out of here," he growled. Two of his imperial guards stepped forward, plucked Azula to her feet by her shoulders, and ushered her from the presence of the Fire Lord.


	18. Chapter 18

Anger and fear warred within Azula's breast as she was marched through the halls of the Earth King's palace. She was once again in the custody of silent Dai Li agents, whose hands were now clamped around her upper arms. Her mind wasn't on where she was being led, however. Azula was still rehashing the conversation she'd just had with her older brother. _He threatened to take Ty Lee. _Her eyes narrowed. As angry as she was, she knew he had her over a barrel. She doubted that any of her allies would really intervene on her behalf should Zuko decide to take the little acrobat from her. _One would think I'd get used to this feeling helpless, _Azula thought bitterly. _I wonder how I'd go about that? Resign myself to my fate, I suppose? _She sighed. _I guess I just have to do what he says, if I want to have any chance of being left alone._

Her guards abruptly pulled her to a halt. A door was opened, and she was ushered through it. The constraining hands fell from Azula's arms as she looked around.

She was standing in a fairly small room. The walls were decorated with tasteful tapestries and fans. It was bare of furnishings, save for a low table set in the middle of it, which was surrounded by flat, velvet cushions for seating. Mai was kneeling composedly on the cushion farthest from the door. Her narrow eyes met Azula's for a moment. The former princess didn't really have time to register this before a second figure at the table bounded up and flew at her. A second later, Ty Lee had enveloped her in a bone-crunching hug.

"'Zula!" The gymnast clung to her. "Are you all right? Did it go okay? Zuko wasn't mean to you, was he?"

"I'm – oof! -- just fine, Ty." Azula squirmed a bit, wincing. "Or I will be, if you don't break all of my ribs."

"Sorry." Ty Lee gave a weak giggle as she let go. "That better?"

"Much," Azula said. She gave the little acrobat a fleeting smile before turning to Mai. The young queen was watching placidly. Azula touched her palms together formally and bowed from the waist. "Your highness. It's been a while."

"That it has." Mai eyed her for a moment. Then her arm swept out gracefully at the table. "Have a seat, Azula. We can have tea while we're waiting for lunch." The two girls sat down on the cushions. Glancing down at the table, Azula noticed that it had been set with a formal Fire Nation tea set, with all its respective cups, spoons and saucers. Her lips curved slightly. _Mai always has been a stickler for tradition. _She waited primly as the Fire Lady carefully poured their tea. As Mai set down the teapot, one of her long nails struck it lightly. There was a pause. Then the empress took up her cup in both hands and took a deliberate sip. Azula and Ty Lee followed suit. The warm flavor of ginger flooded Azula's mouth, giving her tingles of pleasure. She hadn't tasted this spicy Fire Nation brew since she'd left her homeland.

"So how're things back home, Mai?" Ty Lee asked wistfully. "It's just about time for the Cherry Blossom Festival, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Mai nodded. "The trees are budding already. Zuko says we'll be back in the Fire Nation just in time for the celebrations. I think he's planning on giving a speech of some kind, and I'm supposed to be there for the dedication of a new school he's built in the capital. It'll be for the children of families who can't afford the Academy." She leaned over to take a piece of candied ginger from a bowl. Her nail flicked lightly at the teapot again as she pulled her hand back.

Ty Lee sighed. "I always loved that festival," she said mournfully. Her eyes moved to Azula's. "Maybe we could do something for it. There's cherry trees here in the Earth Kingdom, too. What do you think, 'Zula?"

The former princess felt a pang of homesickness for the second time that day. She could remember how the palace gardens bloomed with white and pink at this time of year, and the delicious fragrance of cherry blossoms that filled the air for days after the festival. "We could," she agreed quietly. "There's a cherry tree near Good Fortune, actually. We could probably cut a branch or two from that, and maybe we can scrape together enough money for a bottle of sake."

"That would be great." The little acrobat beamed. "It'd be like a little touch of home."

Mai sipped her tea. "I could contribute your sake," she said. "The stuff they make here isn't quite the same as what they make in the Fire Nation. These bottles on the table were from a good year. I'll let you take one back with you."

"Oh, Mai, would you?" Ty Lee clapped her hands in delight. "That would be wonderful. I've missed it. And I've missed ginger tea, too." She drained her cup.

"Then by all means, have some more." The young queen leaned over and refilled Ty Lee's cup. As she set down the teapot, she gave it a very deliberate flick with her long fingernail. Azula frowned, her attention suddenly captured. _That's the third time she's done that. It reminds me of something...but what is it? _Then her eyes suddenly widened.

_Shudan._

In a political system as complex and dangerous as the Fire Nation's, it was necessary for the nobles to have systems of covert communication. There were coded conversations, symbolic gestures, and any number of other ways to convey messages in relative secrecy. _Shudan_ was one of the oldest and most complicated codes. It entailed no speech at all, and could only be practiced with a full tea set. Messages were passed through subtle hand gestures, positioning of teacups and other implements, and a number of other methods. The flicking of the teapot meant that Mai wanted to talk. Azula's golden eyes moved up to meet Mai's. The young queen inclined her head slightly. Without a word, Azula took a piece of candied ginger and put it into her mouth. She felt the tangy spice melting on her tongue. _I am listening, _the gesture said.

"You know what else I miss?" Ty Lee was saying. "I miss those little green peppers. You know, the ones they call tongue-roasters? You can't even get those here."

Mai gave a sympathetic nod, meeting the little acrobat's gaze. "That's true. Earth Kingdom food is a bit bland, isn't it? But I'm sure there are equivalents of some kind. They sell a sort of red powder here that gives some good heat, from what I hear." Her white fingers subtly adjusted her teacup and moved her saucer. _There may be a shift in power soon._

"Really? What's it called?" The little acrobat's gray eyes lit up with curiosity.

"I'm not sure," Mai shrugged. "But I imagine you could ask a spice vendor."

Azula was still trying to digest what Mai's signal had just told her. _A shift in power? Is she...is she planning a coup? Why would she tell me... _She stopped. _She must want me on her side. But why? It's not as if I have much to bring to the table at this point. _As deftly as she could, Azula sipped her tea, and arranged her cup and spoon on the tabletop. _Are you planning to dethrone the Fire Lord?_

_Perhaps, _Mai's shifting saucer replied. Her spoon moved next, and then her hand settled into position, palm-up, next to it. _I wish to form an alliance with you._

"Then that's what I'll do." Ty Lee nodded emphatically and took a mouthful of tea. "Earth Kingdom food's pretty good, but a girl needs a little spice sometimes, too." She smiled at the young queen. "How're you and Zuko doing? You were kinda mad at him the last time I talked to you."

"Not too badly," Mai said coolly. "We're working things out. Mother tells me that such things happen in marriage."

The former princess sipped her drink for a moment or two, buying herself a little time to think. Then she set her cup down again and flicked it lightly with her fingertip. _Tell me more. _"My father always used to tell me that marriage was just another kind of political alliance," Azula remarked. "I suppose that your parents must say something similar, your highness?"

Mai inclined her head. "Something like that."

"Oh, but it isn't! Not really. It's way better to love the person you're married to, isn't it?" Ty Lee's brow furrowed. "I mean, I guess it's good to marry someone that benefits your family and all, but I'd really hate to be married to someone I didn't love."

"There are worse fates," Mai said coolly. Her fingers moved skillfully as she doctored her cup of tea. _The noble houses follow only the blood of Sozin. You are a child of Sozin. The throne will go either to you or to your brother. _"Prison would be worse. Slavery probably would be, too. Or you could be lost in a desert somewhere..."

"Well, yeah. But just 'cause there are worse things doesn't mean you should go get married to someone you hate," Ty Lee grumbled. She paused, her great gray eyes growing thoughtful. "I'd rather marry Azula, myself. I wonder if they'd let us do that here? I know they wouldn't much like that kind of thing in the Fire Nation."

Azula nearly choked. "Well, it has happened," she said weakly, distracted momentarily from the signals that she and Mai were flashing each other. "But...I don't really know, Ty..."

The little acrobat giggled at the dark blush that was staining Azula's cheeks. "We can figure that all out later." Her attention turned back to Mai. "So if you and Zuko are doing okay now, are you planning on having kids soon? I bet he'd be really proud to be a dad." As Ty Lee spoke, Azula bit off half a piece of candied ginger and laid the rest on her saucer. _I'm not interested._

Mai's brows lowered slightly. "I'm sure that Zuko would love to have children." Her voice was a little cold. "It probably will happen. We've been too busy with trying to keep the peace between the nations and so on to think about such things. Maybe in a year or two, once things have settled down a bit, we'll start thinking about it." Her hand rested flat on the table, the fingers outstretched. _Why?_

"Too bad. I'm sure that you and my brother would have beautiful babies." Azula's tone was nearly as cool as that of the empress. She carefully made a series of maneuvers. _I'm in no position to do so. I won't make waves now. It's too dangerous. I just want to live in peace. _"It's the duty of the Fire Lady to bear sons to carry on the royal line, isn't it?"

"Of course. And I have no intention of shirking any of my duties, Azula." Mai's gaze locked with hers as she turned her teacup. _Are you a coward? _"We simply have more pressing matters to deal with at the moment."

_I am not a coward. I'm also not a fool. _Azula's reply was immediate. _My brother has the backing of the Avatar and the Order of the White Lotus. I doubt you can match that. I want to be left alone._

"Speaking of kids," Ty Lee said, taking a piece of candied ginger, "how's your little brother, Mai? Tom-Tom's got to be getting pretty big by now. Is he old enough for the Academy yet?"

"Not quite. But he is getting older, yes. My parents plan to send him to me in the Fire Nation as soon as he's big enough." Mai's lips curved into a courtly smile. Her fingers flicked subtly. _You won't have a choice. We need a child of Sozin to wear the crown. If you won't do it freely, you'll do it by force. You'd stand to gain a lot more by cooperating._

There were volumes that could be read between those lines. Azula's eyes narrowed, and she didn't even hear what Ty Lee said next – something more about Mai's younger brother, no doubt. _Mai's been doing her research. It makes sense that the noble houses wouldn't follow anyone not of Sozin's line, and Mai doesn't have nearly enough of that blood flowing in her veins to take the throne herself. She says 'we', so she's got an alliance formed already. _Azula pursed her lips. _Whatever. I'm not in any position to be plotting against Brother Dearest, however much I'd enjoy that. I'm already a hair's breadth from being executed. He said so himself! And there is no way I'm doing anything right now that might get Ty Lee taken away from me. _With cold deliberation, Azula lifted the bit of candied ginger left in her saucer and let it fall again. _I'm not interested._

_Suit yourself. _Mai's finger flicked at her saucer almost absently. She turned her narrow eyes to Ty Lee. "Yes. I've been writing Mother every week," she said, evidently in answer to some question the little acrobat had asked. "Which reminds me – I have a gift for you two." She rose smoothly to her feet and went to a nearby closet. Azula and Ty Lee watched as she opened the door and stepped aside. Inside was a large bird with reddish plumage and a brilliant crest of crimson feathers on its head. Azula's eyes widened a touch. _A messenger hawk? _"This is Ignis, one of hawks bred for the royal family," Mai said calmly. "I thought you might like to have him. You'll have to get permission from the Dai Li before sending any messages, of course." She cocked a brow in Azula's direction. "You could send me a letter if you decided you wanted any news from home."

The message was plain. _If you change your mind, Azula, send me a letter. _The former princess inclined her head as Ty Lee squeaked with delight. "Thank you, Fire Lady Mai," she said. "I'll be sure to do that. -- If I decide I want news."

"Perfect." Mai resumed her seat with effortless grace. Servants arrived with their meal, then. It was a spicy Fire Nation meal, of the quality that Azula had once taken for granted. Conversation lagged as the two exiles savored the food.

The rest of the meal passed without incident. Mai made no further attempts to pass Azula covert messages; the conversation was light. At last, when the meal was over, the three girls rose to their feet. Mai gravely bowed her head, first to Ty Lee, and then to Azula. "It's been good to talk to the two of you again," she said politely. "Take Ignis and the sake as my gifts, and I will hope to hear from you. Let me know how things are progressing."

"We will, Mai. Thanks so much!" The little acrobat hugged the taller girl happily. "I'll write you as much as they'll let me. I miss you a lot."

"Good." Mai's lips curved into a genuine smile as she lightly patted Ty Lee's back. "I'm glad that you two are doing well. Good luck to you both."

"Thanks, Mai." Ty Lee gave her a light peck on the cheek as she let go.

The narrow eyes of the young empress turned to Azula. With great formality, Azula bowed. "Thank you for seeing us, your highness," she said quietly. "And thank you for the gifts. They are much appreciated."

"You're welcome, Azula. I'll watch for a letter from you, too." Mai's tone was light. She waved a white hand at the waiting Dai Li. "We're done here. If you wish to escort these ladies back to their home, you may." She gave a stately bow as the Dai Li moved forward to claim her guests. "Goodbye to you both. May Agni's light shine upon your path."

"May you live long and burn brightly," the former princess returned.

Azula was very quiet as they were taken back to the Lower Ring. She had a lot to think about.


	19. Chapter 19

Once again, Azula was pouring tea and cleaning tables at the Good Fortune Bakery and Teahouse, and once again there was strained silence between her and Tami. The former princess paused in the act of picking up a load of dirty dishes and glanced toward the office. Zhiang was there, but he'd vanished behind that door a few minutes earlier. Azula considered for a moment. Then, calmly, she took up her tray and moved over to the bakery counter.

Tami gave her a sidelong glance. Her green eyes were wary. Azula set down her tray on the counter and leaned on it with both elbows, capturing the Earth Kingdom girl's gaze with her own. "We need to talk," she said quietly.

Shifting uneasily, Tami looked away. "'Bout what?" she muttered.

"About Ty Lee, among other things." Azula glanced back over her shoulder. All the customers had been served, and there was still no sign of Zhiang. _Good. Maybe I can get this patched up, then. If I'm going to try to live here without making waves, I'd rather do it with Tami as my friend, and not my enemy._ "I didn't send her after you, you know."

"Oh, yeah?" It was obvious that Tami didn't believe her. The olive-skinned girl shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter, anyway. You're dating that psycho. Whether you told her to come after me or not, there's no way in hell I'm coming near you, Aza. She'd break my neck. She said so herself."

"Ty Lee's not a psycho," Azula said, lowering her brows. "She was upset. She thought that you'd raped me, and she's very protective." Tami snorted. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to...well, apologize for it. And..." The former princess paused awkwardly. Her lips tightened. "And I wondered if we could just forget the whole thing. I enjoyed it when we could just talk to each other. I'd like to go back there."

"Wouldn't we all?" The Earth Kingdom girl frowned. "Aza, your girlfriend broke into my house in the middle of the night. She paralyzed me somehow, and she threatened to kill me. That's not exactly something I can just shrug off, all right?"

"Of course not. But it wasn't my fault, was it? And anyway, she won't touch you again, I can promise you that." Tami's glower didn't change. Azula sighed. "Look, Ty Lee and I...well, we've been together for a long time. We went through a lot when we fought together. She feels like it's her job to protect me now, just like it used to be before. And...well, especially now that we're here. This used to be enemy territory to us. It still is, in a way. If I'd thought someone here was hurting her, I'd probably have done the same thing she did. Can't you understand that?"

Tami's eyes narrowed. She regarded Azula in silence. Then the former princess heard a door behind her open. Without even looking, she quickly caught up the dishes and whisked them into the back room. She had no desire to draw Zhiang's attention. _The last thing I need is another reprimand to explain to King Kuei. _Azula set the dishes in the sink, took up a full teapot, and headed back for the front of the shop to top up the customers' drinks. Her decision had been the right one. The cool gaze of Zhiang followed her as she moved between the tables. After a few minutes, the surly manager retreated back into his office. With an inward sigh of relief, Azula moved back to the counter where Tami stood.

The green eyes that met hers weren't quite as hostile as they had been. Tami drummed her fingers against the countertop. "Okay, Aza," she said. "If you want to still be friends, I guess that's all right. But just...well, promise you'll keep her away from me." Azula nodded quietly. Tami looked at her with a glint of curiosity. "How come you're dating someone as psycho as that, anyway?"

The irony of the question was not lost on Azula. The former princess could feel her lips twitching into a rueful smile. "She isn't psycho," she said firmly, "and she isn't nearly as bad as I am, believe it or not." The Earth Kingdom girl raised a disbelieving brow, and Azula chuckled and shrugged. "She won't touch you again."

"All right, then." Tami rubbed the back of her neck. "You, uh...better not try going to the Lucky Bear again until I talk to Kat, though, all right? She heard what happened, and she's a little upset. She might do something stupid." Azula looked at her coolly, and Tami gave a nervous smile. "Kat's a little protective, too, I guess." With a grave nod, Azula extended her hand. Tami hesitated briefly before shaking it.

That night, as Azula and Ty Lee were finishing their supper, the former princess cleared her throat. "Ty, I need to talk to you about something," she said quietly. The little acrobat raised a lazy brow at Azula as she sipped from a steaming mug. "It's about Tami."

There was a pause. Ty Lee slowly and deliberately set her cup down and folded her hands in her lap. Her eyes were as cold as two glaciers. "What about her?"

Azula paused. She wasn't afraid of Ty Lee, but she didn't want this to be any more difficult than it had to be, and she especially didn't want to hurt the gymnast's feelings. She considered her next words carefully. "I'd like to stay friends with her," she said slowly. "It's been awkward at work, and I don't know how long I'll have to stay there. I'd just rather not be her enemy." Ty Lee frowned. It wasn't the cute little pout that she normally pulled out when she was upset. Her gray eyes were still icy. "Ty..."

The little acrobat's scowl deepened. "You told me that she raped you, Azula. Why would you want to be her friend after that?"

"I never told you that," Azula said cautiously. "I said that I was drunk and didn't remember anything. But she'd had a lot, too, Ty. It was a mistake."

"I don't believe it," Ty Lee snapped. "She wasn't too drunk to get you into her bed, was she? I think she knew exactly what she was doing. No, 'Zula. Don't try to get me to agree to anything involving that green-eyed bitch!"

There was another pause. Azula looked down. "Ty," she said quietly, "making friends is easy for you. No matter where you go, you've never had trouble getting people to like you. For me, things are...different. I don't make friends. I'm just not that kind of person." She hesitated, looking up at Ty Lee through her lashes. The little acrobat was still frowning, but Azula thought the expression was a bit softer than it had been. "I want to stay friends with Tami. She's already promised not to touch me again, and I promise that I won't go anywhere with her unless you're there, too. Okay?"

After a minute or two, Ty Lee sighed and lowered her head. "Okay, 'Zula," she said wearily. "If you promise."

The gymnast looked thoroughly dejected. Hesitantly, Azula scooted over to her and slipped an arm around her waist. "You're still upset about something, aren't you?" Ty Lee shrugged. "Tell me. There's more to this for you, isn't there?" The little acrobat shrugged again. "_Ty. _You always make me tell you when something's bothering me._"_

"Okay, fine," Ty Lee mumbled. "There's more to it." She leaned into Azula, nestling her brown head into the crook of the former firebender's shoulder. "It's not totally about Tami, I guess. It's..." She hesitated. "Do you remember when we were talking to Mai yesterday, and we talked a bit about weddings?"

Azula's dark brows lowered a fraction. She racked her memory. "I...don't think I do, no." She stopped. "Oh, wait. Do you mean the part where you wondered if two women could get married here in the Earth Kingdom?"

"That's right," Ty Lee said quietly. "I wasn't just talking about theories, 'Zula." The former princess felt the blood drain from her face. She suddenly wanted very badly to be having a different conversation. "It's stupid, I guess," Ty Lee went on, in a small voice. "I just can't help worrying sometimes that you'll meet someone else, or decide I'm just not that interesting anymore...I mean, you're still a princess, and I'm just an acrobat."

"You're right. That is stupid." Azula scowled. "Don't be ridiculous, Ty Lee. I'm not a princess – I'm an exile, a condemned war criminal. And you're still a Fire Nation noblewoman, even if we aren't in the Fire Nation right now. Technically, _you_ outrank _me. _And I'm not going to get bored with you."

"Maybe not," the acrobat said softly. "But I can't help wondering. And I think maybe it'd make me feel better if we had a more official kind of relationship." She looked up wistfully into her lover's face. "Will you ask me to marry you, 'Zula?"

It felt as if something was stuck in Azula's throat. She swallowed hard. "Look, it's not as if I don't...well, it would be nice to be...er...engaged, or something. This isn't the right time for something like that, though, Ty Lee. We don't know where things stand. I'm still in danger of dying on the gallows, too. Zuko said as much yesterday. It just wouldn't be practical." The gymnast's face fell. Azula saw the tears welling up in Ty Lee's gray eyes, and felt something like panic. "Don't. Ty, don't. It's not as if..." She groaned as the tears spilled down the girl's round cheeks. With quick tenderness, Azula wiped them away. "Stop crying. Ty, please don't cry," she pleaded. "It's not that I don't want to be with you. Ty Lee, you have to know that! I love you. You're the only person in the world that I trust. It's just that a wedding wouldn't work right now, even if the Earth Kingdom would let us do it."

The little acrobat sniffled and pulled away, wiping at her eyes with her hands. "Okay, 'Zula," she whispered.

Azula groaned again. Then she slipped her white hands into Ty Lee's, pulling them into her lap. She met the gymnast's watery eyes with her own amber ones. "Okay, look. Even if I can't really do that for you yet, maybe I can do something else." She hesitated. There was a soft gleam of hope in the little acrobat's gaze. Azula couldn't bring herself to snuff out that faint light; she soldiered on. "I can...well, not really propose, but...I can promise to propose later. All right?" Ty Lee's brow wrinkled. "It'll be sort of like we're betrothed," Azula explained awkwardly. "It won't be a formal engagement or anything, and no one else will know about it. But _we'll _know. All right?"

"All right." Ty Lee smiled through her tears, and then cocked her head. "Well, aren't you going to ask me?" Azula blinked, and the gymnast laughed softly. "Well, we can't be betrothed if you haven't asked me yet, silly."

"Oh. Right." The vague sense of panic had returned. Azula licked her dry lips. "Um...well, Ty Lee..." _I've heard proposals before, haven't I? How are the damned things phrased, anyway? _Azula's mind was blank. She gripped Ty Lee's hands tighter, knowing at least that holding the other girl's fingers was somehow involved in the process. "I'd be honored if...no, that's not how it goes." A dark flush crept up into Azula's cheeks._ "Damn it."_

Ty Lee grinned, leaned forward, and kissed Azula's forehead. "Relax, 'Zula," she said gently. "Just say what comes naturally. It doesn't have to be word-perfect."

The former princess gave her an uncertain look. "All right, then. Ty Lee, would you...would you like to be betrothed? --To me, I mean." The words finally tumbled out of her mouth, nearly getting jumbled up at the end. She could feel herself blushing furiously.

There were tears in Ty Lee's eyes again, but they weren't tears of hurt this time. She pulled her hands from Azula's and flung her arms around her lover's skinny shoulders in a bear hug, crushing out Azula's breath. "Yes, yes, yes!" she giggled. "I'd love it. Oh, 'Zula, _thank _you."

"You're welcome," the former firebender wheezed, squirming to find a position where she could breathe properly again. "You're happier now?"

"Happier than a lemur in a melon patch." Ty Lee giggled again and cuddled up against Azula's body, letting her arms rest loosely around her waist. "When d'you think we can be officially engaged? What has to happen first?"

Azula ran her hand gently over Ty Lee's bangs. The soft, brown locks slid smoothly through her fingers. The warm glow of her affection was tempered by the memory of all that Mai had told her through her subtle signals. _If Mai goes through with her plans, there's going to be a shakeup in the Fire Nation hierarchies. She said they'd take me there by force, if they have to...I don't even know if they'd take Ty Lee, too, or just leave her here. It could get really ugly. It could get very dangerous. _She sighed. Slowly, she lowered her head to kiss Ty Lee's cheek. _I don't want to give you false hope, Ty. Maybe I shouldn't even have given you this betrothal. _"I don't know," Azula said out loud. Her voice was very soft. "Things are...complicated." She paused again and bit her lip uncertainly. "But I promise that I'll tell you as soon as I do know. All right?"

"It's a deal." The little acrobat snuggled closer. Azula looked down at her; Ty Lee's face was full of contentment again.

The former princess felt a rush of relief and regret. She rested her brow against the top of the gymnast's head and closed her eyes. _I wish I could just give you what you want, Ty. You deserve to have it. _Azula took a deep breath. _But right now, there are other things to consider. "_Ty Lee?"

"Yeah?" The soft gray eyes smiled up at her.

Azula played her fingers gently over the hard muscle of the acrobat's arm. "I need to get strong again," she said quietly. "My firebending may be gone, but my body isn't. Would you teach me how to fight and train like you do?"

Ty Lee's face lit up with joy and disbelief. "Wow, really? You want to learn something from _me?"_

"I've learned a lot from you already," the former princess chided. "But yes, I do."

The gymnast beamed. "Of course I'll teach you, 'Zula. We can do it whenever you like." She wriggled in Azula's arms like a happy puppy. "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

"Okay. We'll start tomorrow, then." Azula kissed the smiling mouth softly, sighed, and closed her eyes. Sensing her lover's low spirits, Ty Lee fell silent. The two girls held each other quietly for a long, long time.


	20. Chapter 20

The afternoon sun was at its hottest, bathing the palace garden in golden light. Although it was still only spring, the courtyard was still uncomfortably warm. The place was deserted. It likely would be until evening breezes had cooled it back down to a reasonable temperature. To Mai, however, its currently--empty status was a good thing. She seated herself carefully on a stone bench and opened a book across her knees. The volume, however, was merely for show. Mai wanted time alone to think.

It was the day before the Cherry Blossom Festival. Tomorrow was going to be a whirlwind of activity, what with her required appearances at three different events, and then the opening of the new school, followed by festivities and feasting at the palace that would go on until well after midnight. During those late-night celebrations, she was going to meet with her cousin Lobsang. He would expect her to tell him how the discussion with Azula had gone. Mai rubbed her eyes. _I have to make my final decision, _she told herself. _Am I going to go through with this coup, or am I going to step back? After tomorrow, I won't have the option of turning anymore. _She bent her head over her book, her brow creased.

Second thoughts weren't something Mai normally had to deal with. She had never been an indecisive woman. This game, however, had extremely high stakes. Mai couldn't help but remember what General Iroh had told her on the way to the Earth Kingdom. _"...Remember that some actions cannot be undone...don't mistake valid emotions for valid motives...you have admirable strength, but you are not invulnerable." _

She thought over the situation again. Zuko was unwilling to give up any part of his role in international negotiations, and he was still hostile to anyone who suggested that he do so. The situation between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom remained unstable despite their last diplomatic visit. Now there were rumors of rogue Water Tribe ships attacking the smaller Fire Nation warships in the north, and Mai had yet to make any headway in persuading the Water Tribe leaders to come back to the negotiating table. The Avatar and his waterbender had gone to the Southern Water Tribe in an effort to placate Chief Hakoda and General Bato, at least. Mai had some hopes that this would give them modest success, but it wouldn't be nearly enough to tip the volatile mix of international tensions in the Fire Nation's favor. Hakoda's clan was only the smaller of the two Water Tribes, after all.

The young queen turned a page. The heat of the sun was bringing a fine sheen of moisture to the surface of her skin, but she paid it little heed. _The Shao-Shen province of the Earth Kingdom is still in open revolt against us, and even King Kuei is starting to act a bit cool in our meetings. The Northern Water Tribe has all but declared war on us in their coastal waters. It wouldn't take much to trigger another full--scale war at this point...and with the rifts that are growing between Zuko's supporters and his detractors, the Fire Nation might not be politically strong enough to weather something like that. It isn't like it was a couple of years ago. The Earth Kingdom's grown in power and wealth, and we've been weakened. If the other nations should decide to attack, the Fire Nation might not be able to withstand them. _Mai breathed deeply. _Something has to be done. It's not just about my feelings. It's not. _Her resolve hardened. Raising her narrow eyes from the page she'd been staring at, she looked up at the palace wall across from her. _I'll tell Lobsang what Azula said, and we'll plan from there, _she decided. _Zuko has to be removed from power. I don't have a choice anymore._

This brought her conversation with Azula to the forefront of her mind. She pondered the reasons that the former princess had given for her refusal to cooperate. _She mentioned the fact that Zuko has the backing of the Avatar, and of his uncle's followers in the White Lotus. _Mai looked back down at her book. _I don't think the Avatar is an insurmountable obstacle. He's more concerned with his mission of world peace than with Fire Nation politics proper. If we can somehow orchestrate all of this so that Zuko isn't harmed, we can probably keep the Avatar from interfering. General Iroh, on the other hand...he might be more of a problem. _She scratched her fingernail idly over the paper. _Ideally, the whole thing should be a fait accompli by the time Iroh finds out about it. And again, if his nephew isn't injured or imprisoned, the general probably won't go so far as to interfere. He knows what the international situation is._

_...But I still need Azula. _Mai frowned. She'd never expected Azula to refuse her offer, and that still rankled. The fact was that, as tough as Mai's threat to her sister-in-law had sounded, she actually needed Azula to be somewhat compliant. Even if the former princess was no longer the mighty warrior she once had been, she still held enough cards to make Mai's life very difficult, if she chose. The empress scratched her nose thoughtfully. _I need to do something to force Azula's hand, but it has to be something that she won't trace back to me. Her primary motivator right now seems to be Ty Lee. _Mai frowned. She didn't like the idea of threatening Ty Lee, even in jest. She bit her lip and traced her finger lightly over the lines of script in her book. _I don't think there's any other way to make Azula compliant. I have to make it look like the Earth Kingdom isn't safe for Ty anymore. _Her eyes narrowed. _King Kuei would never get involved with something like that, though. He's far too honorable, and he'd probably tell Zuko what I was up to. Which leaves me with...the Dai Li._

This was a thought that Mai liked even less. The Dai Li were a double-edged sword, at best. They were difficult to read, and therefore difficult to control. She scratched her nose again. _Unfortunately, I think the Dai Li are the only people who could or would do something like this for me, _she mused. _It'll be a ticklish business, though. They already have it in for Azula. If I don't offer them something they want badly enough, they might actually really hurt her—or Ty Lee. It'll have to be done very carefully. _Mai glanced up at the sun. The heat was beginning to make her distinctly uncomfortable. _I suppose it's time to go inside now, anyway. _She closed her book and rose off the bench. _Maybe Lobsang will have some ideas. I'll ask him tomorrow, if I get the chance. _Tucking the tome neatly under her arm, Mai headed back into the palace.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Azula's wrists ached, and her arms were trembling under the strain, but she gritted her teeth and held her position doggedly. She'd been doing the series of exercises that Ty Lee had shown her daily for over a week, now. They culminated in her turning a handstand against the wall of their house and holding it for as long as possible. Azula still didn't have enough balance to hold the position without the wall's support, but her strength had already grown a bit. She could maintain the handstand for over two minutes already. She would probably have been able to go even longer, but her arthritic joints were still sore and weak.

From her upside—down position, Azula could see Ty Lee carefully arranging three small flowering cherry branches on their supper table. The bottle of sake that Mai had contributed was already in its place of honor. From the smell of it, their meal was almost ready, as well. Azula was hungry—the exercise was giving her an appetite. The former princess shut out the thought of food as best she could and forced her protesting body to hold the handstand. She was beginning to see why Ty Lee's arms and shoulders held so much sculpted muscle.

The little acrobat moved over and dropped down in front of her, cross-legged, peering into her face with a playful smile. "How's it coming, 'Zula?" she chirped. "You ready to try a handspring yet?"

"No," Azula snapped, nettled. Her concentration wavered, and one arm gave way. With a muffled curse, the former princess fell.

Ty Lee caught her deftly and eased her to the floor. Azula heard her giggle. "Oopsy daisy. Be careful, 'Zula, you could hurt yourself." Azula glowered up at her. With another little ripple of teasing laughter, Ty Lee bent down to give her a kiss. "Oh, don't be so grouchy. Besides, supper's ready. You'd've had to quit now, anyway."

"Fine," Azula muttered. She sat up, rubbing her sore shoulders and wrists. Her muscles were beginning to harden, but she still had a long way to go before she would feel confident in them again. A sigh expanded her ribs. "I wish there was a quicker way for me to get strong," she said. "At this rate, it's going to be weeks before I can throw a decent punch."

"Well, I don't really think there is," Ty Lee said quietly. "This is the only way I know, anyway. But what's the rush? Are you wanting to beat up Zhiang, or something?"

The former princess couldn't help but wince. "No! Of course not," she growled. "What would make you say something so stupid? Do you think I want to get myself arrested? Don't be a fool." The instant the words passed Azula's lips, she regretted them. Ty Lee flinched visibly, and her gray eyes filled with tears. _Gods, what did I do that for? It's not as if it's Ty's fault that Mai wants to force me into her power plays. _Azula quickly caught at her lover's hand. "Wait. Ty, don't cry. I didn't mean it," she said repentantly. "I'm...I'm just on edge today. I'm sorry."

The gymnast's lip quivered. "What've you been so grumpy about lately, anyway?"

"Everything," Azula said lamely. "You know...being stuck here, and...and wanting to go home, and all that. It's not your fault." She squeezed Ty Lee's fingers. "Forgive me?" The little acrobat searched her face for a moment, and then lowered her head and nodded. "Okay." Azula leaned in to kiss Ty Lee's cheek. "Let's do our Cherry Blossom Festival thing, then. I promise that I'll stop being grouchy."

"Okay, 'Zula. If you promise." Ty Lee gave her a tentative smile. "Do you want me to rub your wrists for you first?"

"No, thanks. I want to eat. I'm starved." Azula sat down, noting Ty Lee's slightly disappointed look out of the corner of her eye. "You can do it later, if you really want to. I won't complain." The former princess grinned a little as she reached for a bowl of noodles.

"Okay. Later, then." Ty Lee sniffed at one of the sweet blossoms. "Mm. Boy, that brings me back. Hey, 'Zula, do you remember that first Cherry Blossom Festival that Mai and I stayed over at the palace? We made all kinds of little houses and chairs and things for our dolls with cherry branches, and I made hats and dresses out of the flowers and stuff. And then you lit the houses on fire and almost burned my best doll."

The former princess popped a large bite of noodles into her mouth and nodded as she chewed. "I remember that. We sneaked out of bed to go watch the fireworks, right?" She chuckled. "And Mother wondered why we were so sleepy the next day." Azula poured herself some sake, and then passed the bottle over to the little acrobat.

"I wonder if they ever have fireworks here in Ba Sing Se?" Ty Lee mused, pausing in the act of filling her cup.

Azula snorted. "Are you kidding? It would be months before they even decided how much paperwork something like that would need. By the time they actually got around to firing off the damned things, my grandchildren would probably be old enough to watch them." The acrobat giggled. "No, they have...well, earthbending displays, and military parades. Things like that. But those things happen in the Upper and Middle Rings—not down here." There was a pause. "You're not bound to the Lower Ring, Ty. If you wanted to go and see something like that sometime, you could, you know. Don't mope here just because I have to."

The gymnast looked at her reproachfully. "As if I'd go off and have fun somewhere and leave you here like that, 'Zula. What kind of a meanie do you think I am, anyway?"

"You could, though. If you wanted to." Azula stared down at her plate. She could feel a lump rising in her throat as she thought about Mai's threat. _Gods, Ty. You'd be so much safer without me. _"You could go home," she said softly. "I know that you miss it. I'm sure your parents and your sisters would be glad to see you again. Or you could go back to that circus of yours, too. You were really happy there, weren't you?"

Ty Lee put down her chopsticks and stared at her for what felt like a long time. "Azula, what...what are you talking about?" she said at last. "Why would you even say stuff like that? I'm not going to leave you here by yourself. I love you." The former princess closed her eyes. "What's going on? You're acting really weird."

"Nothing's going on." Azula munched determinedly on her supper. "I've just been thinking, that's all." The lump in her throat refused to go away. "I can't ask you to stay here for your whole life. You're sixteen years old. There's so much you could do. You shouldn't just sit here wasting your life in this Earth Kingdom hole." She paused. "I want you to go home, Ty."

"What?" Ty Lee's voice was strangled. "You...want me to...leave?"

Azula hadn't exactly planned on saying these things, but now they seemed right. Pain burned in her throat and in the pit of her stomach. She fought it back. _I can't keep her here anymore. She might get hurt. If she goes home, at least Mai can keep her safe. _"Yes," she said shortly, keeping her eyes fixed on the table. "I want you to go back to the Fire Nation."

There was a strained silence. The former princess ate doggedly, more because she needed to occupy herself than because she was hungry. When Ty Lee spoke again, her voice was soft, barely louder than a whisper. "Azula, don't you love me anymore?"

It was too much. Azula's eyes raised to meet her lover's of their own accord. The anguish and disbelief in the little acrobat's face sent a shock of pain through the former firebender's heart. Azula felt her own face twist. The lies she had been about to speak died on her tongue. "I...yes, of course I do. It's not that." Her eyes were watering furiously. "I just don't want you to suffer because of me. I'm..." _I'm not worth it. _"Ty, I want you to be safe and happy."

"I _am_ happy. I'd be miserable without you." Ty Lee slipped around the table to where Azula sat. She didn't touch the former princess, but she knelt close enough that Azula could feel the heat of her body. "I love you, 'Zula," the little acrobat pleaded. "I do! I couldn't bear to leave you here all alone. Please don't send me away. You won't, will you?"

Azula closed her eyes. "No," she whispered.

"Good." The former princess felt Ty Lee's arms slide around her waist, and the soft warmth of the girl's body pressed against hers. She sighed deeply and let her head rest against the gymnast's shoulder. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," Ty Lee said petulantly, planting a kiss on the side of Azula's neck. "I'm not going anywhere. Besides, you promised you'd ask me to marry you, your highness, and you're gonna do it, too."

The black—haired girl bit her lip. _I wish I could. I hope I get the chance to. _"I love you, Ty," she said softly. "I'm...sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know." Ty Lee kissed her again, lightly. "I guess we better eat our supper before it gets cold."

"Yes. We'd better." Azula's voice was low. Ty Lee pulled her bowl over to herself and cupped it in her hands, her body still draped across her lover's lap. The former princess couldn't help smiling. She took her own bowl of noodles and began to eat.


	21. Chapter 21

Azula had to admit that the strain was beginning to get to her.

It had already been twenty days since the quarterly review – since Mai had coolly threatened her. Azula had been looking over her shoulder ever since. If something was going to happen, it was probably going to happen soon. The worst of it was that Azula had no idea what Mai would do, or when. She sighed and scratched at the arms of the chair, glancing across the hut to where Ty Lee was quietly stirring the pot of soup that hung over the fire.

She hadn't told the gymnast what the Fire Lady had said, yet. She'd made a couple of halfhearted attempts to persuade Ty Lee to leave Ba Sing Se, but they had been spectacularly unsuccessful. Azula scowled and rubbed the back of her neck. _I don't want to tell her. Ty's finally pretty happy, what with being here with me, and her tumbling job, and all that. I don't want to upset her…gods, I don't. _She rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. _I have to, though. I really do. I can't just let a blow like that fall on her without any warning, can I? _Her golden eyes rested regretfully on Ty Lee's face. The girl's head was turned away from her, so that Azula could study her profile. There was a soft smile on her lips as she sniffed the vapors rising from their cooking supper – a pang shot through Azula's heart. _You have to do it, _she told herself coldly. _You have to. _Azula cleared her throat. "Ty?"

The girl's large, gray eyes turned to her. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you." The former princess couldn't meet her gaze. "It's important."

"Okay." Ty Lee smiled innocently. "Should I take the soup off the fire, then?"

"Only if it's done." Azula shrugged. Without further comment, the little acrobat took the cooking pot from its hook and set it carefully on the stone hearth. Then she moved over to where Azula was sitting. Ty Lee knelt down at her feet, folded her hands in her lap, and looked up at her expectantly. Azula took a deep breath. She glanced around to make certain they were alone before she spoke. "Do you remember when Mai had tea with us in the Earth King's palace a few weeks ago?"

"Sure." Ty Lee beamed and nodded. "That was nice, wasn't it? I've missed her."

"Ty, _listen,_" Azula said, with a touch of impatience. It was already hard enough telling this story, and it would be even harder if she let Ty Lee go off on one of her cheerful tangents. "Mai was passing me messages while we were all talking. She…she told me that she's going to try to dethrone my brother." The little acrobat's eyes widened. She stared at Azula in stunned silence. "That's not all," the former princess went on quietly. "She said she can't do it without my help. She needs someone of Sozin's bloodline to sit on the throne, and I'm the only one left. – Besides my uncle, of course."

"But you're…not going to do it, right?" Ty Lee faltered. "You won't get involved in something like that. Not now…not here."

Azula looked away. "I told her that I wouldn't," she said. "The problem is that I might not have a choice." The little acrobat looked stricken. "When I told her no, Mai told me that she'll force my hand if she has to."

"How?" Ty Lee's voice was small. When Azula looked back at her, she saw the girl slumped down, her head hanging low. She looked sad and afraid.

The former firebender sighed. "I don't know. She didn't tell me. All I know is that there's going to be another coup in the Fire Nation, and it's probably going to involve me, one way or another." Ty Lee bit her lips. "That's why I've been trying to get you to leave the city," she confessed. "I don't want you to be here when it happens…whenever that is. It'll be dangerous, Ty. I'd rather you didn't have to get involved."

The gymnast scowled. As Azula watched, she rose to her feet and folded her arms across her chest, thrusting out her lower lip. "Look, 'Zula, I've said this before, and I'm gonna say it again," she said. "I stood by you when you were in jail. I defended you when your brother wanted to kill you. I broke you out of prison, I was tortured for you, and I hunted through miles of wilderness in the dead of winter to find you. So unless you plan on having me arrested and shipped off somewhere in chains, you're stuck with me, Your Highness. I'm not going anywhere!" And Azula, seeing the defiance in the young woman's face, lowered her head and closed her eyes.

A moment later, there were warm hands cupping her cheeks. She looked to find Ty Lee's gray eyes gazing into her own. "I know you don't really want me to go."

"No." Azula's voice barely rose above a whisper. She leaned forward and let her forehead rest against her lover's shoulder. "No. I…I want them all to leave us alone. I want to live quietly with you. I want to just be left in peace. But that's not who I am, Ty." She breathed deeply. "That's not _what_ I am."

"Yeah. I've noticed peace doesn't seem to be something you Sozins are very good at." Ty Lee smiled and pressed a warm kiss to the nape of Azula's neck. "You should've told me what Mai said sooner, 'Zula. This is what you've been all worried about for the last little while, right? This is why you've been so grumpy."

"Yes," Azula admitted. "You just seemed so happy. I didn't want to destroy that."

Ty Lee gave a sigh and hugged her close, the fingers of her left hand weaving into Azula's black hair. "I'm glad you want me to be happy, baby. That's good. But I know when you're hiding something, and I know when you're upset. So you might as well just tell me things, you know? Then at least I can try to make you feel better."

"I suppose." The former princess gave a delicious shiver as Ty Lee's fingers slid down from the back of her head to her shoulder. Hunger welled up in the pit of her belly – the intensity of it took Azula's breath away. Even though they had been together for months, Azula was still a little frightened by the depth and strength of the reactions Ty Lee could so easily draw from her. She gritted her teeth and breathed deeply for a moment or two, struggling for control. "Maybe we should eat."

"Maybe." Ty Lee's tone was playful as her face brushed against the side of Azula's head. "Or we could wait." The black-haired girl gave a helpless gasp as Ty Lee's teeth nibbled lightly around the rim of her ear. "I can think of something else we could do…for a few minutes, at least."

"Ty, it's…I don't…" It was damnably difficult to hold onto a train of thought with the little acrobat's mouth nipping at the side of her neck. Azula squirmed. "We should…talk about this. The…the Mai thing."

"Why?" Ty Lee wanted to know. "It's not as if we know what she's planning, so there's no point in moping about it."

"Well, yes. But we – _ah!" _As Ty Lee's left hand slipped beneath the fabric of Azula's shirt to stroke her lower back. "But we could at least…well, plan _something."_

The gymnast draped herself across Azula's lap, wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, and planted a firm kiss on her lips. For several seconds, neither of them could say a word. When the kiss finally broke, Azula was too short of breath to speak. Ty Lee grinned quietly and kissed the tip of her nose. "You can't always control everything, baby," she murmured. "Maybe sometimes you just have to let things come." Azula made a sound very like a grunt before Ty Lee's mouth covered hers again. It was a long time before she had control of either her breath or her thoughts.

When she came to herself again, Azula found herself half on top of Ty Lee, with her head pillowed on the girl's chest. She moved lazily upward, brushing her lips gently over the acrobat's skin, and paused to kiss Ty Lee's soft throat. The gymnast gave a low groan. "Don't think you've won so easily," the former princess murmured. She kissed her lover again, coaxing another moan from Ty Lee's lips. "We're still going to talk about it."

"Whatever you say, 'Zula." The meek words were belied by the mischievous gleam in Ty Lee's gray eyes. She drew Azula's head up so that she could kiss her mouth. "We should eat our supper, too," she said softly, her lips moving against hers. "You said that before."

"Quit changing the subject." Despite Azula's sharp tone, her mouth curved into a smile. She bit at the side of Ty Lee's neck. "Distracting me isn't going to work."

"Okay." Ty Lee giggled and squirmed. "That tickles!"

Azula smirked. Then, with a reluctant sigh, she pulled back. "What Mai's planning is outright treason," she said quietly. "The odds are pretty good that she'll fail. The Avatar backs my brother, and so does my uncle, and I really don't think Mai's backers can match that." She gently drew her fingers through Ty Lee's hair. The little acrobat lay quietly beneath her. "If I get pulled into this, Ty, I'm probably going back to the gallows."

Tears filled Ty Lee's eyes. She pulled Azula down abruptly; her arms gripped her painfully tight. "They'd have to kill me first," she muttered. "There's no way I'm going to watch them do that to you again!" There was silence for a moment. "Can't we…I don't know, run away, or something?" the little acrobat whispered. "The Earth Kingdom's a big place. There's got to be somewhere we could hide. Once we got out of Ba Sing Se, the Dai Li wouldn't be a problem anymore. And you're a lot stronger, now."

"We'd never make it." Azula's voice was flat and lifeless. "They know it every time I sneeze. We wouldn't even get two steps past the city gates. And the gods only know what they'd do to us then…" She buried her face into the soft fall of Ty Lee's hair. Her own breath burned in her throat. "I…I want to go back to the Lucky Bear and just…drink. It felt _good, _Ty. Just…just for a while, I could forget."

"Please don't," Ty Lee pleaded. "You don't ever give up, 'Zula. Right? I've never seen you give up. You're a fighter."

"Maybe I'm tired of fighting." Azula squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel unshed tears aching behind them. "I'm so tired, Ty," she whispered. "Nothing I do does any good. What's the point in even trying anymore?"

"Oh, 'Zula." The former princess could hear the tears in the quivering of Ty Lee's voice. The girl's muscular arms cradled her gently. "You shouldn't bear things like this by yourself. What do you think I'm here for?" The lump in Azula's throat grew larger as the acrobat placed soft kisses along her jawline. "We've been in tough places before. We'll make it through this one, too. And besides, Mai's smart, right? She wouldn't try something if she didn't think she could do it. Maybe it'll be okay."

It defied all logic, but Ty Lee's warm body and voice seemed to make the threatening clouds clear from Azula's horizon. The exile drew a deep breath as she felt her own muscles relax. "I hope you're right," she said. "I don't think you are, but I want you to be right."

"Then let's just not think about it for a while," Ty Lee said. "Let me rub your back and feed you and make you feel better, okay? Let me take care of you. Things work out better if you don't brood all the time." Azula quietly agreed. And she had to admit later, as Ty Lee's skilled fingers worked the knots out of her shoulders, that perhaps this worked even better than whiskey.


	22. Chapter 22

"_Squawrrrk!"_

One moment, Azula was asleep, dreaming contentedly of silk cushions and the approving roar of the crowd. The next, she was on her feet, every nerve in her body stretched as taut as a bowstring, her groggy eyes rolling in every direction to try to find the source of the attack. Her gaze was met by the calm amber eyes of a hawk, who was now perched on the back of the armchair. As Azula's brows lowered dangerously, Ignis cocked his head to one side. "Squawrk!" he said again, agreeably.

Azula snarled through her teeth. "Ignis, you bloody animated feather duster, you had better start flying _now, _because I swear, if I catch you…"

"Oh, 'Zula, don't be so mean." Ty Lee sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "He's just hungry, that's all." As Azula watched, glowering, the little acrobat rose and coaxed the bird onto her arm. Ty Lee scratched gently at the feathers on his neck. Ignis arched into her fingers and croaked softly – "purring," as Ty Lee always called it. "C'mon, birdie. I'll let you out for your morning hunt, 'kay?" She opened the window and let the hawk hop out onto the sill. Ignis beat his wings a few times before soaring off to find his breakfast.

Ty Lee turned back to Azula and giggled. "Oh, come on, 'Zula. It's not _that_ bad. We would've had to get up soon, anyway." She cuddled up to the scowling ex-princess, scratching lightly at the back of Azula's head in a fair imitation of what she had done to the bird moments before. It had a very similar effect on her lover. In spite of herself, Azula felt her irritation begin to melt.

With a growl, the former firebender swatted Ty Lee's hand away and pulled back. "Knock it off. I'm not your pet."

"Sure you are," the little acrobat said cheerfully. "You're my very own pet princess." To Azula's chagrin, Ty Lee's fingers resumed their caress. Azula glared down at her, willing herself not to smile. The gray-eyed girl grinned and, standing on her tip-toes, placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Ugh!" Azula felt her lips twitch upward as she lost the battle. "I'll get you for that." She caught Ty Lee roughly around the waist. The gymnast gave a little shriek of laughter as Azula burrowed her head against the side of her neck, nipping sharply just beneath the corner of her jaw. Ty Lee giggled and squirmed in her grip. She could easily have broken free, but she held off just enough that Azula could still hold on. Azula grinned and kissed the place she had just bitten. "I hope you've learned your lesson."

"Does that mean that I'll have to be good now?" Ty Lee's arms snaked around her lover's shoulders, brushing over the new cords of muscle. "That'd be awfully boring."

"You're never boring," Azula said. She looked at the little acrobat soberly. "_Never."_

For a delicious moment, Ty Lee leaned into her, and the two girls silently held each other. Then the gymnast sighed, kissed Azula's mouth tenderly, and moved away. "I guess I'd better feed you something before you have to go to work," she said.

It was yet another ordinary morning in a long string of ordinary mornings. Azula ate her breakfast and went to the tea shop almost automatically. Her eyes, however, never completely stopped flicking about her surroundings. She wasn't even sure what she was watching for. A flash of crimson, perhaps? A familiar face? Or perhaps only a hostile one? The black-haired girl began to pour tea and make light conversation with the morning's customers. A glance back at the bakery counter caused a sudden rush of relief; Tami's familiar green eyes grinned back at her. The Earth Kingdom girl had been off for two days, leaving Azula to work with the insufferable Zhiang and the substitute baker's girl, a rather dull young woman named Raiko.

As soon as she could break away, Azula made her way to the back of the shop. Tami leaned her elbows on the counter and grinned infectiously. "Hey, Aza. Long time no see."

Azula gave her a tentative smile. "I'm glad you're back," she said. "You're much better at this than Raiko is."

"Aw, did you miss me?" The dark-skinned girl chuckled and glanced at the front of the shop. "Guess I don't blame you. Raiko's a decent girl, but she isn't exactly exciting, is she? I'd rather work with you, myself." She cast an appraising eye over Azula. "You know, now that I see you again, I could swear you're actually getting some curves. When you first got here, you looked as if you'd been built out of twigs."

"I've been training," Azula said awkwardly, looking away. "I'm healthier now."

"I'll say." There was a certain appreciative gleam in Tami's eyes for a moment. Then, abruptly, she pulled back from the counter. "'Scuse me. I've got to get some pastries in the oven," she muttered, and vanished into the back room. Azula gazed at the door for a moment or two after Tami had disappeared through it. She had to wonder sometimes if she might have pursued this if she hadn't been with Ty Lee. Granted, Tami was only a peasant, and an Earth Kingdom peasant, at that – but she couldn't help rather liking her. With a sigh, Azula turned back to her work.

The day went quietly enough. There was the usual rush of customers from around noon to the early afternoon, and then another later in the day. Azula worked dutifully; her eyes, however, still flicked nervously over every face that came through the door. _This is ridiculous, _she told herself sternly. _It isn't as if the Dai Li would announce themselves. And if Mai were to send some contingent of soldiers to get me, it isn't as though I could escape them, anyway._ The cold light of logic didn't do much good. Azula was still skittish as she and Tami began to clean up the shop.

"Aza, are you doing okay?" The former princess looked up to find Tami watching her. She raised a cool brow, and Tami gave an uneasy smile and half-shrug. "I'm just curious. You can tell me it's none of my business. You just seem…I dunno, worried, or something. Everything all right with your girl?"

"Ty Lee's fine." Azula averted her eyes. "I can't really talk about it."

"Do you need a drink?" the olive-skinned girl asked sympathetically. "You could come down to the Bear. Um, bring your girl. You know, that kind of thing."

"I can't," Azula said quietly. "They added to the terms of my exile. I'm not allowed anywhere near places that sell intoxicants."

"You're kidding!" Tami's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "Gods, what've they got against you, anyway? Not only do they boot you out of your own country, but they won't even let you have a _beer?_"

An acrid smile twitched the former firebender's lips. She wondered what Tami's thoughts on the subject would be if the girl had actually known who she was. _I imagine her opinion would change a bit, _Azula thought, with a touch of dark humor. "I suppose you'd have to ask them," she said bitterly. "Maybe they don't want me to be able to drown my sorrows."

"Aw, Aza." Genuine compassion softened Tami's green eyes. "That stinks. I'm sorry." And she pulled Azula into an impulsive hug. The former princess stiffened for a moment, then sighed and relaxed. It felt good. "Anything I can do?" Tami asked softly.

"Not really." Azula shook her head. "Not unless you have some kind of sway with the Fire Nation nobility that I don't know about."

"Heh." Tami grinned. "No, I guess I don't. I just figured…" The sound of the shop door opening made Azula stiffen again. She pushed away from the Earth Kingdom girl and turned quickly. Her gaze locked with that of a very familiar set of gray eyes. Azula's heart sank.

Ty Lee was still in full facepaint and harlequin outfit from her work. The sight of the hurt and slow-dawning anger in the face of a little clown was a strange one. This thought flitted briefly through Azula's mind as she stepped instinctively between Ty Lee and a stunned and dismayed Tami. "Ty," Azula said nervously, moving to stand a foot or so from the acrobat. "I…wasn't expecting you." Behind her, Azula could hear Tami's footsteps retreat behind the bakery counter.

"Obviously not." Ty Lee's gray eyes began to flash dangerously. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"It isn't like that!" Azula protested, lowering her voice. "Ty, it was just a hug. A _friendly _hug. That's all it was."

"Right. And what comes after that, huh? A friendly kiss? A friendly roll in the hay?" The little acrobat's voice rose. "You promised this thing with her was _over!"_

"It is," the former princess insisted, as something very like panic began to well up in her throat. "Ty Lee, calm down, okay? It was just a hug." A quick glance over her shoulder revealed a pale and trembling Tami, now standing with her back against the wall. She looked too terrified to move; her green eyes were riveted on Ty Lee. Azula gritted her teeth and turned back to the furious gymnast. "Ty, be _reasonable."_

Ty Lee's fists clenched. "Reasonable? _Reasonable? _I find you cuddling up to the girl you cheated on me with, and you're telling me to be reasonable? Just how stupid do you think I am, Azula?"

Shock and horror made Azula's heart seize in her chest. She saw Ty Lee's anger falter, displaced by sudden dismay. The former princess shot another look over her shoulder. Tami was now staring at Azula blankly. Her brows were lowered in faint puzzlement. With a string of inward curses, Azula quickly caught at Ty Lee's arm. "We have to go," she said shortly. Without another word, she fairly marched the little acrobat out of the Good Fortune Tea Shop.

Azula could feel Ty Lee trembling. "I…'Zula, I'm sorry," the girl whispered. "I didn't mean to…"

"Shut up," Azula hissed through her teeth. "No more words. Just shut up." _I can't believe this. Agni! She just shouted my real name in the bloody shop. And in front of Tami, too. Gods, gods, gods! _She could feel her cheeks burning. "Just keep walking, and keep your mouth shut. We'll talk when we get home." Both girls fell silent. Azula's eyes darted from side to side as they went, watching for any potential threats. To her relief, they made it all the way back to their small house without incident. She slammed the door shut behind them, locked it, and leaned her back against it. Her eyes closed. "Gods. _Gods,_ Ty Lee."

"I'm s-sorry, 'Zula!" Ty Lee's eyes were brimming with tears. "I was mad. I didn't mean to say your name like that. I swear I didn't."

"That's one of the original terms of my exile," Azula groaned. "Ty Lee, you _know_ that. Do you have any idea how serious this is? If the Dai Li find out about this…I mean, they could throw you out of the city for this. And if they decide I'm culpable, they could clap me in irons and put me back in jail. They could…_gods, _Ty!"

"I'm sorry," Ty Lee sobbed. "It w-was an accident."

Azula sighed. "I know." She wasn't really angry – only alarmed. She paused, then slowly moved forward and took the weeping girl into her arms. Ty Lee's brown head burrowed against her shoulder. "Shh. Stop crying, it's okay. It's no use fretting about it. What's done is done."

"I'm sorry," the little acrobat whimpered again. "I'm so stupid, 'Zula! I'm sorry."

"Okay. I forgive you." Azula took Ty Lee's face between her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Stop crying, Ty Lee. We have to figure out what we're going to do now, all right? I forgive you. Calm down." The gymnast choked pitifully. "It's okay." With a visible effort, Ty Lee swallowed her sobs. Azula dropped a kiss on the girl's forehead before releasing her. "We have to think about this," she said quietly, turning back to check the door. It was still firmly locked. "Tami heard you pretty clearly. I saw her looking at us…she's bound to put two and two together." Azula moved to the window, scanned the street outside quickly, and then closed and bolted it. "If she figures out who I am, it's going to mean big trouble. We have to find a way to shut her up somehow. You're good at the stealth thing. You'll have to track her…she's probably at the Lucky Bear. Maybe we can persuade her to keep her mouth shut." Azula turned back.

The hut was empty.

Azula stared in speechless shock. She couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her, but it was true. She was alone in a locked house. With neither hue nor cry, Ty Lee had simply vanished.


	23. Chapter 23

Azula's mind was blank. She stood staring at the place where Ty Lee had been standing not ten seconds before – her mouth hung open. _She's…gone. That's impossible! The door's still locked! I…_

_Dai Li. _The former firebender's senses returned to her in a rush. _They've taken her. They must have…no one else could or would have done it. _Her eyes flicked around the room, weighing her options. Determination flooded Azula as her gaze fell on the peaceful form of a sleeping messenger hawk. _Ignis! Of course._ _But I can't have much time left. I've…I've got to get help. But who? Mai? _Even as her mind raced, Azula was spreading a scrap of paper out on the floor and fumbling with the cap of an ink bottle. She didn't bother to search for the calligraphy brush. Setting down the bottle, Azula hesitated. _Mai's too far away to help me, I think…and I kind of doubt that she even would. The Avatar, maybe? …No. I don't trust him. I just…_

A thought came to her. Azula's eyes widened. _Toph Bei Fong. _Of course! The blind earthbender had already helped them a couple of times, and she held more than enough sway in the Earth Kingdom to be able to influence King Kuei. Toph was their best chance. Quickly, Azula dipped her fingers into the ink and began to scrawl a hasty message on the paper. _Need help. Dai Li. Please come. Azula. _With trembling hands, the former princess crumpled the note and began to shove it into the leather tube on the hawk's back. Ignis opened his eyes and gave an irritated croak.

"Relax, bird," Azula muttered impatiently, jamming the cap on the tube. Then she paused to inhale deeply. _I better be nice to him, I suppose. _"Listen, Ignis, I know we don't exactly get along, but I need you to carry a message for me, all right?" She pressed her forearm up against the hawk's chest. Ignis stepped onto it with a businesslike air, and Azula quickly crossed to the window. Her fingers rested on the latch and paused. She moved her lips close to the bird's head. "Find Lady Toph Bei Fong," she whispered. "Try Gaoling first. Fly as fast as you can. Ty Lee's depending on you."

_Ridiculous, _she thought bitterly, jerking the shutter open. _It isn't as if a damn bird can understand that. _But Ignis really seemed to perk up at the words. The moment the window was open, he leaped from her arm, spreading his crimson-tipped wings. He soared into the air like an arrow shot from a bow; in less than a minute, he was a mere speck in the distance. Azula lowered her arm. She could feel herself trembling.

There came a heavy knock at the door. The sound of it jangled against Azula's raw nerves. She turned from the window and stood staring at the door with both her jaw and her fists clenched. Her mind was blank again. The knock came a second time. "Open the door, Azula of the Fire Nation," came a cool voice. "If we have to break it down, I'm going to be quite displeased."

_I know that voice. _Mechanically, Azula pushed away from the window. The latch of the door felt cold against her fingertips – she unlocked it and stepped back as it swung open.

Three men stood on the doorstep. Two were dressed in the distinctive green robes and wide-brimmed hats of the Dai Li. The third stood between them, straight-backed and bare-headed, his lips curved into a cold smile. Azula stared at him in silence, torn between rage and fear. _Long Feng._ The man bowed just a bit. "Good evening, Azula," he said coolly. "If you will step inside, I have a few things I need to discuss with you."

"Where is she?" The rage came uppermost in a surge. Azula's fist clenched so hard that her arms shook. "_Where is she?"_

"Step inside," Long Feng instructed, flicking his long fingers. "I'll tell you what you need to know, Your Former Highness." Teeth gritted, Azula moved back inside. Long Feng followed. As he calmly closed the door, the two Dai Li agents moved to flank Azula. His thin lips smiled again. "The terms of your exile have been violated, Azula of the Fire Nation," he said. "Fortunately for you, it was your little clown friend who violated them, and not you. Otherwise, you'd be in chains in a cell right now."

"Where's Ty Lee?" Azula snarled.

Long Feng gave a nonchalant shrug. His narrow eyes gleamed with enjoyment. "She hasn't been harmed. She's in no danger." He examined his nails placidly. "Given that young Ty Lee has violated the terms of your exile by speaking your true name in public, she's also in violation of the conditions of her being here. Technically, she ought to be banished from Ba Sing Se." Long Feng's smile widened. "But we've decided not to be so needlessly _cruel_ to you, Azula. She will be allowed to stay." Azula's eyes narrowed.

Calmly, Long Feng moved over to the hearth. He glanced down at the ashes, smirked a bit, and took a seat in the armchair. His gaze met Azula's glare. "She will be allowed to stay," he said again. "But obviously, we have to insure that this little incident won't be repeated in the future. We've come up with a solution to that difficulty. Ty Lee's going to spend some time being _educated. _Once we decide she's learned enough, she will be returned to you undamaged."

"Undamaged." Azula could feel heat flooding her cheeks. "You've taken her to Lake Laogai?"

"Your intelligence is a little dated," Long Feng said placidly. "Lake Laogai is a thing of the past. But I imagine your meaning is fairly close to the truth."

"What do you want?" The former princess unclenched her fists with an effort. "I'll…I'll do whatever it takes." Azula nearly gagged on the words. "Ty Lee's not the one you want. I know that."

Long Feng folded his hands neatly, never wavering his gaze. "On the contrary, Azula of the Fire Nation. It's certainly true that we bear you a certain grudge, and we intend to take that out on you over time. But you also had help. You had your two accomplices." He smiled. It was a cruel smile. "I realize that one of those accomplices is now the empress of the Fire Nation, and so it's unlikely that we'll be able to properly punish her. You and your acrobatic lover, however, are firmly in our power. Ty Lee will suffer the consequences of crossing us. So will you."

Furious, Azula took a step toward him. Strong hands immediately fell on her; she felt her arms wrenched up behind her back. With a pained gasp, she stumbled and fell on her knees. Another hand caught her by the scruff of her neck, squeezing until she groaned. Long Feng very calmly rose to his feet and tucked his hands into his sleeves. He was obviously enjoying himself. "You will continue to fulfill the terms of your exile," he said. "You will satisfy your employer, refrain from engaging in any illegal activity, and stay within the Lower Ring of this city. If you do this, your companion will be returned to you in four or five weeks, once we have properly re-educated her. If not…" Long Feng left the threat hanging. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot. You're not to attempt to send any more messages without permission. Predator hawks have been released; whatever letter you tried to send a few minutes ago will be intercepted." Azula snarled and squirmed in her captors' grip. A sharp blow fell on the side of her head, and she sullenly stopped struggling. Long Feng smiled. "If you toe the line, Azula, we might consider taking it easier on you. Keep that in mind." He turned away. "Come along, men. We have to go and get that young tea shop girl who heard something she shouldn't have."

The door closed. Azula didn't even watch them leave. Her forehead pressed into the dirt floor. _They're going after Tami, too. Ty and Tami. Both of them. _There were no tears. Azula felt completely numb. She knew well what the Dai Li were capable of. _Even if they do give Ty Lee back…who will she be when they do? _She thought of the Joo Dees, and shuddered deeply. Her fingertips convulsed and dug into the earth. Azula squeezed her eyes shut – she lay and listened to the relentless silence.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ty Lee had finally stopped whimpering.

At first, plain, simple shock had kept her from crying. One moment, she'd been standing in her house, staring at Azula. The next, the ground beneath her feet had suddenly opened up, and she'd found herself rushing through the earth, her arms and legs bound tightly with stone bonds. It had been too dark to see what was happening at first. After a while, she'd been dragged out into a dimly-lit underground hall. Only then did Ty Lee see the impassive faces and green robes of her Dai Li captors. She'd immediately burst into terrified sobs.

The Dai Li had ignored her tears. Ty Lee had been dragged through a labyrinth of halls, past countless doors and side corridors. None of her guards responded to her timid questions. Abruptly, she had been hauled into a darkened room. Before Ty Lee's eyes could adjust to the light, she had been thrust down into a chair. Bands of stone had whipped around her body, pinning her tightly down. Without a word, the Dai Li agents had disappeared, leaving their prisoner alone. She had now been sitting here by herself for what felt like several hours.

Ty Lee sniffled and squirmed against her restraints. They were loose enough that they didn't restrict her circulation, but still tight enough that she couldn't tug her wrists or her ankles free. A band of rock about her temples held her head still; it, too, was just tight enough to restrain her without discomfort. Ty Lee stopped struggling and looked around the room yet again. It was empty except for a wooden wheel in the middle of the floor. The wheel was mounted on a tall base, so that the rim of it lay just at Ty Lee's eye level. An unlit lamp was fastened to the top of it, just to Ty Lee's right. She peered at it, her brows lowering a bit. This whole situation seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite remember why. This had been bothering her for some time already.

The door behind her opened. Ty Lee's eyes widened; she felt her muscles tense. She could hear soft footsteps, but no one stepped into her field of vision. "H-hello?" she faltered.

A hand rested on her head from behind, tousling her hair almost affectionately. "You two can go and deal with the tea shop girl," came a man's calm voice. "It shouldn't take more than three or four sessions. Just wipe her memory and plant the suggestion we discussed earlier. I'll deal with this subject myself." Footsteps retreated, and the door closed. The hand on Ty Lee's head patted her gently. "Are you comfortable, Ty Lee? Do the restraints hurt?"

"No. They're…they're okay, I guess." The little acrobat's voice barely rose above a whisper. "Please, I…"

"Hush. Relax. No one's going to hurt you." The fingers left her hair. "Do you know why you're here?"

She bit her lips. "Because I said Azula's name in public, I guess."

"That's right." The hand brushed lightly over Ty Lee's cheek. "And that was a violation of the terms of her exile."

"It was an accident," Ty Lee whimpered. "I swear it was! I won't ever do it again. Please let me go."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible just yet." Footsteps moved around to the left of Ty Lee's chair. She looked up as the man passed her, and felt her heart sink. _Long Feng. _Now truly terrified, the little acrobat watched mutely as the man calmly lit the lamp with his long fingers. He turned to look at her, his lips curving upward. "You will eventually be allowed to return to your exiled princess, Ty Lee. Don't worry." With a graceful flick of his wrist, he spun the wheel. A moment later, all other lights in the room dimmed. The lit lantern moved across her field of vision, from left to right – then again, and again, in a slow and inexorable rhythm.

Ty Lee remembered this now. When Azula had engineered the coup of Ba Sing Se, Ty Lee had gone with her to inspect the interrogation and brainwashing methods of the Dai Li. She could remember the quivering young man who had been strapped to a chair like this one. After only a couple of hours, the Dai Li had reduced him to a virtual automaton, slack-jawed and empty-eyed. She shuddered in dread. "L-Long Feng, I…"

"Shh." He moved to stand before her, just to her left, so that the lamp was flicking back and forth beside him. "Relax. This won't hurt. You'll be well taken care of, Ty Lee. There will be no pain, no discomfort." She gave a little sob. "Just relax. Look at the light. Isn't it warm and comfortable?" Long Feng's voice was soothing. The girl glanced at the flickering lantern. Its light was golden…it _was_ rather warm. She had some idea that she probably shouldn't look at it. Grimacing, Ty Lee pulled her gaze up to Long Feng's face. "Nice, isn't it?" he murmured. She could still see the slow pulse of light. Her muscles were slowly relaxing, almost against her will. "Can you feel it soothing you? Can you feel your eyelids getting heavier, Ty Lee?"

She could – she _could. _The captive began to squirm and whimper helplessly. She couldn't help but remember the empty smiles of the Joo Dees. Was that what she was about to become? "Please," she sobbed out. "Let me go. Don't do this to me."

Long Feng bent down to her eye level, careful not to block her view of the steadily-moving light. "Shh. It's all right. Relax, Ty Lee. Let your eyes close." Her eyelids were heavy…they were so _heavy. _Ty Lee felt her muscles slowly turn to water. Long Feng's face loomed before her like a colossus, and his voice was both gentle and firm in her ears. "You're tired, aren't you, Ty Lee? You're exhausted. Can you feel how heavy your body is? You can't even move." It was true. The girl tried to squirm in her chair, but none of her limbs would obey her. All she could do was twitch her fingers a little. Her vision began to blur. "Close your eyes, Ty Lee. Just rest. Go to sleep."

Her eyelids were closing. She couldn't control it. All she could think about, other than Long Feng's insistent voice and the rhythmic pulsing of light, was the glassy-eyed look of the Joo Dees. Her lips felt thick and clumsy. "Please," Ty Lee whimpered. "Please…"

"Sleep." His voice was almost a whisper now. Light throbbed gently before her. Ty Lee gave one more pitiful sob. "Shh. It's all right. Close your eyes. Rest." Her eyes rolled back, and her eyelids closed. She felt the muscles of her neck release, letting her forehead rest against the cold stone of her restraint. _No. No. Please, Agni, no…_ Consciousness slowly ebbed.


	24. Chapter 24

One would think that Azula would have been used to helplessness by now. She'd spent well over a year at the mercy of others, after all. Much of that time had been passed in prison. But Azula still hated it – hated the feelings of fear and impotent rage that flooded her. She was feeling them right now. She paused in her work to look back at the bakery counter, and the girl who was silently stacking fresh buns on a plate.

Tami had been absent from work the day before. Azula hadn't asked any questions; she had simply worked, her heart full of silent despair. She'd slept very little that night. To her relief, Tami had returned this morning – but she was changed. Her green eyes had gazed at Azula in mingled puzzlement and disgust. It had been obvious that she didn't recognize her anymore. Azula's cautious attempts at conversation had been met with stony silence. She'd given up fairly quickly.

It wasn't as if Azula didn't know what had happened. She knew exactly what the Dai Li were capable of doing in terms of mind control. They could literally re-program a human being with a completely different personality, plant very powerful post-hypnotic suggestions, and even insert false memories. Tami no longer knew her, and certainly no longer liked her. It was as though their short-lived friendship had never existed.

Dully, Azula wiped down a table. She couldn't help but think about what Long Feng might be doing to Ty Lee. Would he turn the little acrobat against her, too? Or would he make her some kind of blank automaton, like the Joo Dees? Or was all of this just a pretense to keep Azula in line? The former princess gritted her teeth. She had no assurance at all that Ty Lee was even still alive. For all she knew, the Dai Li had already slit the girl's throat.

_No. I can't think like that. _Azula quietly poured a cup of tea, and even managed a weak smile for her customer. _I have to believe she's alive. I have to. If Ty's dead, I've got nothing left. Might as well hang myself and save my brother the trouble. _Her hand trembled. She set the teapot down on the bakery counter, avoiding Tami's unfriendly gaze, and went into the back room.

Even the steps at the back of the tea shop didn't seem as friendly anymore. Azula sat down and buried her head in her hands. When she had been the Fire Nation's darling, other people had seemed like a necessary evil to her. She'd used them, of course, as she'd had need, but she'd always been happier by herself than in the company of others. Even with Mai and Ty Lee, the closest friends she'd known, Azula had always been a bit stand-offish and cool. But now that Azula was an exile and an outcast, she knew better. She knew the warmth of closeness. She knew the comfort of a friendly voice. She knew the tenderness of Ty Lee's embrace, and she missed it. Azula missed it horribly.

_Is there even a point in going on? _The former firebender lifted her head to gaze lifelessly at the back alley. _Even if I do everything Long Feng says, he's not going to let up on me. The Dai Li are like firebenders. They're relentless. I'm already as good as dead…but I can't give up. Not while there's a chance that Ty's still alive. _Azula took a deep breath, gathering her strength. _If I can hold on until I can talk to Mai again, maybe I can still get us out of this. Political games in the Fire Nation might be deadly, but at least there we'd have a chance. I'll tell Mai that I'll help her. Then maybe she can get us out of this hellhole of a city, out of Long Feng's reach. _There came a faint glimmer of hope. Azula clung to it like a drowning woman. Drawing another deep breath, the exile slowly got up and made her way back into the shop.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ty Lee rubbed her eyes and yawned. She felt groggy. She wasn't exactly tired, but she still felt…strange. Her mind was fogged, somehow. It probably had to do with those long hours of sitting strapped to that chair, staring at the pulsing light, and listening to Long Feng's calm, cultured voice. Odd that she couldn't seem to remember exactly what it was that he'd said. She rubbed her eyes again, struggling to call his words to mind. _Something about…about Aza. Right? It was something about her…_

_There is only Aza._

She was sitting in the tiny room that they always put her in when she wasn't having a session with Long Feng. It was bare except for a padded metal stool. They'd shackled her legs to the wall and given her something to eat before they'd left her. It wasn't too bad – certainly not as bad as being chained up in that cage at the Fire Nation embassy. The chains, shaped to her ankles by earthbending, didn't chafe her. The stool was fairly comfortable. Ty Lee wasn't exhausted, she wasn't hungry, and she wasn't in pain. She wasn't even terribly frightened anymore. She was just…fogged.

_There is only Aza._

They were doing something to her, of course. Ty Lee knew that. Long Feng must have been suggesting things to her, and twisting her thoughts around. She had no idea what he might be doing, though. Ty Lee scrunched her nose up as she thought back. _I still remember everything, I think. I remember the war, and how it ended. I remember growing up with Aza and Mai, and how Aza threw us in prison. I remember when Zuko threw Aza in jail. I remember she and I were together on the island, and our first kiss. I remember finding her in the cave, and the trial, and how Zuko had her hanged. I think…I think I remember everything._

_Or do I? _Ty Lee rubbed the back of her neck, her brows lowering in a frown. Some things didn't seem quite right. _Wait. Was it something Aza did that got us banished? Or was it something her dad did? I…can't quite…_

_Aza was banished for the sins of her father._

Ty Lee blinked. The words were clear, as clear as if they'd been printed on the surface of her mind in black ink. She considered them curiously. It didn't seem quite right, but…

_Aza was banished for the sins of her father._

Of course. Of course, that must be true. Ty Lee could picture Ozai in her mind. Zuko hadn't liked Ozai, and he hadn't liked his sister. That must be why he'd banished Aza. He'd done it because of her father. Political differences with her…her father…the little acrobat gripped her temples and groaned. Why was it so damnably hard to think?

_Relax. Watch the light. Why fight it, Ty Lee? It's sweet and soothing, like your mother's heartbeat. Watch it beat._

She could always see it now, even when she wasn't in that room anymore – the warm golden light, throbbing gently across her field of vision. It _was_ rather like a heartbeat. Ty Lee could feel her breaths slowing, matching its rhythm. It felt good to stop resisting. It always did. She closed her eyes.

_Why fight it, Ty Lee? Why fight it? _Ty Lee sighed softly, letting her head sag slowly forward. _There is only Aza. Aza was banished for the sins of her father. There is only Aza. Aza was banished for the sins of her father._

A soft grinding called her back to reality. Ty Lee looked up as cold stone encircled her wrists; the deadpan faces of two Dai Li agents loomed over her. She blinked groggily as she was plucked to her feet. "Is it time for another session already?"

"Yes, it is." Ty Lee was surprised to hear an answer – the stoic earthbenders almost never spoke, and certainly not to her. She looked at the door, and saw the calm visage of Long Feng. He smiled. The expression was almost sympathetic. "But first, are you still hungry, Ty Lee? Do you want something to eat or drink before we talk again?"

"No. I'm fine." The little acrobat squinted at him. She was trying to read his aura, but she couldn't get a firm picture of it. She never could, somehow. "Y-you're not going to make me hurt Aza, are you?" she pleaded softly.

"Of course not. That would be barbaric, and I am certainly not barbaric." He gestured. "Release her. Take off those chains. I'm sure the young lady will cooperate with me. Won't you, Ty Lee?"

The gymnast looked down in vague confusion as the stone shackles fell from her arms. Now that she was unbound, she thought she should probably try to escape. _I don't know where I am, though. And I'd have to attack Long Feng._ For some reason, this idea seemed very distasteful. She bit her lip and looked up to find him watching her. His narrow eyes rested on her with something like amusement. "I…"

Calmly, Long Feng stepped aside to clear the doorway. "This way," he said, with a courteous bow of his head. "You and I are going to have another little talk, my dear." Ty Lee hesitated, and he raised a brow. "Would you prefer to be bound again?"

No. That she certainly would not. Ty Lee shook her head. "N-no, thank you." She slowly moved forward. As she passed Long Feng, she felt his hand rest on her back, as heavy as a shackle. The phantom light flickered before her eyes. Any lingering thoughts of fighting him faded away; Ty Lee's head drooped forward, and her eyelids closed. She thought she heard Long Feng chuckle softly as he guided her through the halls, back toward the room with the chair and the wheel.


	25. Chapter 25

Three days. Three more days of uncertainty and discouragement and dreary routine. Azula's eyes were dull as they listlessly swept the street in front of her. She didn't want to go home. Home was cold and empty now, and full of reminders of Ty Lee. The exile rubbed her eyes tiredly. _Well,_ _I can't stay here. _She took a shuddering breath. _I…wouldn't want to stay here. _She could hear Tami moving around behind her, and the faint swish of the dustcloth sweeping over the countertop. Azula didn't look back. She didn't think she could bear to see the cold gleam of dislike in Tami's warm green eyes again. Slowly, Azula slipped out of the teashop and began to shuffle homeward.

_It's not as if she's the first person ever to hate me. _The former princess pulled her head down into her collar, as if she was fighting a chilling breeze. _Most people hate me. It's not that big a deal. Why am I letting this bother me so much?_ She closed her eyes and sighed. It was no good. As much as she might try to pretend that she didn't care, she did. Tami had liked her – genuinely liked her. Regardless of the problems that had caused, Azula had treasured that. And now it was gone. Long Feng and the Dai Li had torn both of her anchors away. She was alone.

Tears blurred Azula's vision. She blinked angrily, trying to will them away. She'd spent many hours over the past few days curled up in the armchair at home, with her head pillowed on Ty Lee's shirt. It still smelled like her. All that Azula wanted to do right now was huddle in the chair once again, hug that shirt to her chest, and cry. She rubbed her forearm across her eyes impatiently.

A strong arm suddenly caught her around the middle! Azula's cry of shock was muffled by a callused hand. She was jerked unceremoniously into a nearby alley. Fists tangled themselves in the front of her shirt, and Azula was slammed back against a wall. Gasping, she stared up at the green eyes that flashed only inches from hers. She could barely find enough breath to stammer out the name. "K-_Kat!"_

"That's right." The young woman's lip curled. "Shut your mouth, you! The boys and I have some questions for you." Azula looked around, and saw Gabin and Tomas flanking her attacker. Their faces were grim, although Gabin looked a bit sheepish. Kat gave her a vicious shake. "Tami disappeared for a day, and she came back different," she growled. "Everyone knows what that means. She was taken by the secret police – and when she came back, she didn't remember _you._ So spill it, Fire Nation girl. What did they do to her? Why'd they take her?"

"I…I…" Azula was struck speechless. She hadn't expected anything like this. She'd all but forgotten that Tami's friends even existed, really. Azula tried to dislodge Kat's hands. "I didn't…"

"Don't even bother trying to deny it," Kat snarled, tightening her grip. Azula struggled again. Even with the new growth of her muscles, though, her strength was no match for Kat's. The Earth Kingdom girl lifted her off her feet and slammed her back again; the former princess yelped as her head struck against the wall. "Spill it. Spill it now, or so help me, I'm kicking your ass right here!"

"No. Kat, don't. Please, listen to me." Panic bubbled up in Azula's throat. Would the Dai Li count something like this as a violation of her terms of exile? She stopped squirming and met the young woman's gaze. "It's true the Dai Li are watching me. It's just part of my exile," she admitted. _Oh, gods, please let her listen. _"But I don't know what they did to Tami, or why. I'd never hurt Tami. I swear it's the truth."

"_Liar!" _The green eyes blazed like fire. "None of my group has ever been taken by the Dai Li before. I'm not stupid, Aza! It's you. This is somehow your fault, and you're bloody well going to tell me why." One of the hands tangled in Azula's shirt pulled free. A moment later, a fist plowed hard into the exile's stomach! Azula's breath left her lungs with a whoosh. She folded under the blow, choking; she thought for a horrible moment that she might throw up. "Start talking," Kat hissed.

It took a few seconds before Azula could breathe again. She slowly raised her eyes to Kat's once more. "Please listen," she managed, and her voice was very faint. "I don't know any more than you do about what they did to her. I'm just trying to survive here, okay? But the Dai Li are watching me, and if you do this, they might come after you, too. Kat, just let it go. No one else needs to get hurt."

Kat sneered at this, but Tomas, who had been listening with a frown, suddenly touched her arm. "She's right, Kat. If the secret police are watching her, it's better if we keep our distance. We don't want to mess with them."

"I'd do more than mess with 'em, if I got half a chance," the young woman muttered. Some of the fury faded from her eyes, however. She let go; Azula's feet touched the ground again. Kat gave her another vicious shake. "But you stay the hell away from Tami from now on. Do you understand me? Stay the hell away!" And she bared her teeth in a snarl. Azula gave a weary nod. "Good. Let me just make sure you know we're serious." The exile was jerked away from the wall by the scruff of her neck. She staggered. The next instant, she found herself on the ground with her ears ringing and her mouth throbbing with pain.

_She…must have hit me. _The former princess slowly struggled up to her knees. She heard running footsteps as her attackers retreated. Gingerly, Azula felt her lips. There was some blood, but not too much, and all of her teeth still seemed to be attached. Azula staggered to her feet. She leaned against the wall for a moment to wait for her head to stop spinning. Then she stumbled dazedly from the alley. Everything seemed normal out in the street – no one even glanced at the small, bewildered girl. With one hand cradling her tender stomach, Azula miserably limped toward home.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Another session was about to begin, and Ty Lee had no idea which kind it was going to be. That was the worst part – the not knowing. She wriggled her nose a little, trying to dislodge the black cloth that covered the upper part of her face, to no avail. She stopped and listened instead. There was only silence in the room, but she couldn't tell if she was alone or not. The Dai Li were always silent.

After about ten or twelve talks with Long Feng – most of which she couldn't really remember much about – Ty Lee had been blindfolded. They had tied her hands behind her back, as well. Someone had fed her a while later, and then she had been led…somewhere. They'd bound her to a chair like the one that Long Feng had usually used, and so she'd assumed that she was about to be subjected to the pulsing light again. There had been silence for several minutes. Then there had been pain.

It wasn't at all like when she'd been tortured by the soldiers in the Fire Nation embassy. Then, there had been harsh faces and shouted questions, and she'd at least known what was going on. This pain had simply begun in silence. It had continued in silence, too – Ty Lee never heard anything other than her own cries while it had gone on. After what seemed like hours, she had finally heard the suave voice of Long Feng ordering it to stop. Then the blindfold had come off briefly, so that she could see both the calm Dai Li leader, and the expressionless visage of the agent who had been torturing her. Long Feng had spoken a few comforting words to her. Then Ty Lee's blindfold had been replaced, and she had been returned to the empty room with the stool.

After that, the usual sessions with Long Feng had alternated with the sessions of torture. There was no discernible pattern to them, so that she never knew whether to expect pain or soft words when she was strapped into the chair. There didn't seem to be any point to her suffering, either. Her tormentor never asked any questions or gave her any instructions, and her questions and pleas for mercy always went unanswered. There was no pattern to the torture, either, so she never knew where the first excruciating jolt would fall. She wouldn't even have known how the pain was inflicted, had her blindfold not slipped once, allowing her a brief glimpse of some kind of glowing crystals being applied to her skin. The cloth had been replaced immediately. But there was one common thread: it was always Long Feng's voice that ended the torture.

The very sound of that voice could make Ty Lee melt into grateful sobs, now. Long Feng's voice meant the end of pain, or a reprieve from more hours of senseless suffering. It meant, too, that she would be allowed to see again, if only temporarily.

The silence was becoming unbearable. Ty Lee began to squirm and whimper a little. _Please be Long Feng! Oh please, oh please, oh please… _Then the blindfold was pulled off. Relief flooded her as she blinked up at the cool smile and well-trimmed goatee of Long Feng. Tears filled her eyes.

"Shh, Ty Lee. There's no need to cry." He brushed her tears away almost tenderly. "You don't need to be afraid of me. As long as you're a good girl, you'll be fine."

"I'll b-be good," she blurted. "I swear I'll be good!" She'd never noticed much correlation between the torture sessions and her behavior, but she supposed that there must be one.

"I'm glad to hear that." He moved the hair back from her forehead in something like a caress, glancing briefly into her eyes. Then he gestured. The back of the chair she was sitting in tilted backward suddenly, until she was lying on her back, staring up at the low ceiling. There was a wheel there. Ty Lee gazed at it curiously; she'd never seen it before, since she'd always been bound facing the larger wheel in the center of the floor. This one was smaller – only about six inches in diameter – and was set so that its full circumference faced her, instead of only its rim. She watched as Long Feng lowered it. When it hung about two feet in front of Ty Lee's face, he stopped and locked it into place.

"Long Feng?" Ty Lee whispered. She could hear him rummaging with something out of her line of vision.

"What is it, Ty Lee?" His tone was as gentle and patient as ever.

"I…I don't want to go to that other man anymore." A lump rose in her throat. "Why do I have to go to him? He just hurts me. What did I do wrong?"

The man's long silhouette leaned over her, and she saw a glowing green crystal in his hand. He fastened it to the rim of the wheel that hovered over her. "Just be good," he said calmly. "If you're good, you won't have to go to him for much longer."

The prisoner gave a despairing sob. "But –"

"Hush." Long Feng gave the wheel a light flick, and it began to turn. The dim, green light swirled before Ty Lee. She wriggled and tried to look at his face. "Be still," he admonished. "Look at the wheel." Ty Lee obeyed at once. Her face relaxed a bit as the light and rhythm soothed her. She gave a soft sigh. "Close your eyes, Ty Lee. Rest, now. Sleep. Listen to my voice." The girl felt her eyes slide shut, almost without volition. She had stopped fighting him long ago; it was a relief to let go and lose consciousness. He said something else, but she couldn't hear him. Everything went dark.

Long Feng was pleased. He'd expected Azula's young companion to be pliable and easily manipulated, and his expectations had even been exceeded. He'd been able to put her under in less than five minutes during her first session; now, he estimated that it took less than thirty seconds. The combination of torture, sensory deprivation and hypnosis was working wonderfully to break her down. Soon he would be able to send her into a deep hypnotic state with only a simple code word. _Perhaps it will only take three or four weeks to prepare her, instead of six. _He smiled to himself, brushing the loose hair back from the girl's sleeping face. She didn't stir. "Good," he murmured, half to himself. "You are in a deep sleep, Ty Lee. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." The word was faint and emotionless.

He paused to think. These code words and triggers had to be planted carefully. He wasn't actually going to introduce the word in this session – he was just going to lay the ground work for it. Slowly, he moved around to Ty Lee's right side. "Tell me what you've learned so far in our sessions," he said.

Ty Lee's face didn't twitch – only her lips moved as she answered him. "There is only Aza. Aza was banished for the sins of her father." Long Feng's smile grew a bit wider as she went on. She recited each of the phrases he had drilled into her, and recited them flawlessly. Even the inflection was perfect. "…I am only Aza's slave." Having finished the recitation, Ty Lee fell silent again.

"Perfect. Good girl." The Dai Li leader paced slowly around the table until he stood to Ty Lee's left. "You want to be a good girl, don't you, Ty Lee?"

"Yes."

There had been a bit of emotion in the word, a sort of wistfulness. He smiled. He'd picked up on her craving for approval almost immediately during their first session, and had chosen it as his primary method for gaining control of her. There were a few other motivators for her – a love of attention, for instance, and a hint of masochism – but none of them were as strong as her need to be praised. Long Feng absently rubbed his goatee with the tip of his finger. "And what do good girls do?"

"Good girls obey." Ty Lee's voice sank to a low murmur. Long Feng hadn't even had to do much to reinforce this conviction in her. He suspected that she had been taught the principle from birth.

"That's right, Ty Lee. Good girls obey." He rested the palm of his hand against the top of her head, rubbing lightly. With many of his subjects, Long Feng kept his distance. With this Fire Nation girl, though, he made a point of making physical contact every now and then. It reinforced her growing dependence on him, and represented yet another form of the approval that she craved. "You obey Aza, don't you?"

"Always." The reply was immediate, the conviction strong.

Long Feng nodded slowly. He intended to explore her attachment to the former Fire Nation princess more thoroughly in this session. It was a strong enough attachment that he suspected it couldn't be broken – not that he wanted to break it. Twisting was a far more effective tool than breaking in most cases. "Do you love Aza?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He regarded her curiously and tucked his hands into his wide sleeves.

"Because," Ty Lee murmured, "she's the strongest, smartest, prettiest girl I know."

The first word she had used was revealing, Long Feng thought. She had referred first to Azula's strength, and second to her intelligence. The relationship between the two girls was likely based in part on Ty Lee's masochistic streak – her need to be dominated. He pondered this for a while. The fact that Azula had chosen such a lover spoke volumes about her psyche, as well. Long Feng rubbed his chin. He hadn't really questioned the tea shop girl extensively enough to find out whether she, too, was submissive. (What was her name? Tao? – No, Tami.) Once he'd finished his work with Ty Lee, he would have to have Tami brought back in. More insight into Azula's character would give him a better idea of how to properly break her spirit. And from what he'd heard, it probably wouldn't take too much to do that. His lips curved into a smile. _I'll have to be careful once I begin, or the princess will snap too quickly. That would take all the fun out of it._

Long Feng turned his attention back to the sleeping girl before him. He'd intended for this session to be longer, but he thought he'd already gotten enough information to consider. He would finish laying the ground work for the command word, and then release Ty Lee to her cell for the time being. He brushed her forehead absently with his fingers. "Let's go back to obedience, Ty Lee," he said calmly. "Do you know what happens to disobedient girls?"

"They're punished." There was a note of fear in the young woman's voice.

"That's right." Long Feng paced slowly around her again. "Have you enjoyed the new torture sessions?"

"No!" Ty Lee's body began to twitch, and a cold sweat broke out on her forehead. She was in danger of breaking out of her trance, he realized.

Gently, Long Feng rested his hand on her head again. "Hush, Ty Lee. Peace. Listen to my voice." All movement of her body stopped, but her lips were still quivering. "Those sessions will end soon. And as long as you're a good girl and obey, you won't need to be punished." His thin lips smiled. "You'll be a good girl, won't you?"

"Yes, Long Feng," she whispered. The lines of trouble in her face began to smooth out.

"And you'll be obedient, won't you, Ty Lee?"

"Yes." Her voice sank back down into a murmur.

"Good. That's the lesson for today. Repeat after me – good girls obey." She repeated it softly. He said it again, and then again, careful not to vary the tone or the cadence of the words. Then he let her repeat it for a while, over and over again, until the syllables seemed to lose all meaning. Finally, when he was sure the phrase was firmly established, he stopped her. "Good, Ty Lee. That's good. You've done well." He paused. "Now, when I touch your forehead, you will come out of your deep sleep. You will have no conscious memory of what we've talked about today, but you will retain the lesson you've learned. Understand?"

"Yes."

"I'll touch your forehead on the count of three. Again, you will come out of your sleep when I touch your forehead, and you will have no conscious memory of today's session, but you will retain the lesson." Long Feng paused; his hand hovered over her brow. "One, two, three." He pressed a fingertip against her skin.

Ty Lee opened her eyes. Long Feng's face swam into view above her. She felt strange – tired and a little confused, as if waking from an unexpected nap. It was a bit unpleasant, but it certainly wasn't nearly as bad as the alternative of torture. She gave him a wavering smile as he picked up her blindfold, and didn't struggle as it was bound over her eyes again. "I…I'm being good, aren't I?" she whispered. "I don't have to go back to that other man anymore, right?"

"Those sessions will end soon," he said placidly. "Don't worry, Ty Lee. I wouldn't let them go on an instant longer than necessary."

She felt him gently pat her hair before the chair released her. The strong hands of the Dai Li fell on her bound arms, and she was drawn to her feet. Ty Lee walked quietly as she was led. She'd stopped resisting them days ago. _The less I fight, the sooner they'll let me see Aza again, _she told herself. That was the lifeline she was clinging to.

Ty Lee didn't dare to think about whether it could be a false hope.


	26. Chapter 26

"There is a letter for you, Your Highness."

The words broke into the strains of music which had been floating about the room up until then. Mai's fingers paused on the strings of her ruan. She raised her narrow eyes to the servant who had spoken, with just a hint of impatience. He bowed and held out a sealed scroll. "Forgive the interruption, my lady," he said quietly, "but the letter is from your father. I thought you would like to have it at once."

So that was it. Mai set aside the instrument and took the letter from him without a word. With another bow, the servant took his leave. The young noblewoman held the paper in both hands for a moment, breathing deeply. It bore the seal of the Tsangs, but she suspected that it was from someone else. She rose gracefully to her feet and headed for the privacy of her study, tucking the letter securely into her sleeve. Her serene expression betrayed nothing to those that she passed on the way.

Once the study door was closed and locked behind her, Mai laid the paper on her desk. Her hand was steady as she lit a lamp. With one final glance about the room to ensure that she was alone, she seated herself and broke the letter's seal. It was as she had suspected. Although the handwriting was a fair approximation of Governor Tsang's, it was not his. Mai allowed herself a small smile as she read.

_To my daughter, Fire Lady Mai,_

_Greetings! I trust this letter will find you in good health._

_I wished to inform you that I have been considering the matter you discussed in your last letter to me. It's very good of you to recommend your old friend for promotion; I've decided to do as you asked. Hopefully the young lady in question will be properly grateful for the chance, and prove herself a credit to the Fire Nation._

_Do come visit us in the Earth Kingdom soon. Your mother would enjoy seeing you again. She particularly wanted me to mention the new cherry trees we've planted in the front garden, and the new servant girl who's now in our care. You will enjoy both, I believe._

_Governor Tsang of New Ursa_

The letter was written perfectly, Mai mused. To the casual eye, it really looked like something her father would write. Her lips curved upward. Long Feng, it seemed, was as adept at subterfuge as any Fire Nation noble.

It had taken some doing to contact the man. Through some careful research, Mai had discovered that the hierarchy of the Dai Li had been changed by King Kuei at the end of the Hundred Year War. Instead of being a single body under one leader, the Dai Li had been divided into three, with one leader over each third; these leaders reported to the king himself. This was ostensibly to keep the organization under control. Long Feng had been released from prison a few months after the war had ended. As Mai understood it, the man had managed, through a combination of profuse apologies and flattery of King Kuei, to worm himself into the leadership of one of the Dai Li divisions. That was the official story, anyway. Mai suspected, however, that Long Feng actually wielded more power than Kuei thought.

She had sent Lobsang to the Earth Kingdom to speak with the Dai Li a little over a week ago. According to her instructions, he had found Long Feng and worked out a deal with him. The Dai Li would take Ty Lee prisoner; once this was done, Long Feng would send a coded letter to the Fire Lady, ostensibly from her father. In exchange, Mai would owe Long Feng a favor. She made a face at the thought. She would have preferred some sort of monetary exchange, but the shrewd Dai Li leader had insisted on this more vague option. She hoped this wouldn't come back to haunt her later.

Mai skimmed the letter again. The reference to her "young friend's promotion" and the "new servant" simply meant that Ty Lee was in their custody, and Azula was likely ready to give Mai what she wanted. The young queen folded the letter carefully and held it to the flame of her lamp. Her narrow eyes were sober as she watched it burn.

She couldn't say that she wasn't a little worried, she admitted to herself. Although Lobsang had made it very clear that neither Ty Lee nor Azula were to be harmed, there was still a possibility that they would be – particularly Ty Lee, since the girl was now being held by the elite earthbenders. It was a risk that had to be taken, unfortunately. She needed Azula's cooperation, and Ty Lee was the key to securing that. Long brainstorming sessions with Lobsang and the Shungs had failed to come up with any viable alternatives. Mai rubbed her eyes and sighed. She did sometimes wish that her choices could be simpler. Right and wrong were so seldom clear.

Mai brushed the ashes from her desk and rose to her feet. She was expected to join her husband at a luncheon in an hour – some event honoring the headmasters of the new schools he had established, she thought. The laying of any further plans was going to have to wait.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"May I offer you a refill, Mister Nori?" Azula's voice sounded bright and false in her own ears as she leaned over the table. Her customer's answering grin and nod told her that the falsity, at least, wasn't coming through. She filled his cup and retreated to the back of the room, a yard or two from the bakery counter. She glanced at the clock. _Another two hours until I can leave. Hooray. _Azula's lips twisted bitterly.

A quiet cough from the direction of the counter caught her attention. She turned to find Tami looking at her. The Earth Kingdom girl was leaning against the part of the counter nearest to Azula, and was watching her with a slight frown. Her expression still wasn't exactly friendly, but there was perhaps more confusion than hostility in her eyes. "Aza, how long have you been working here?"

The former princess paused. "Nearly four months," she said cautiously.

Tami scowled. "That's what Zhiang and Chow said," she muttered, her voice full of frustration. "But I don't quite…I can't…" Azula said nothing. Her mind was racing. Was the girl's memory beginning to return? And if the Dai Li's brainwashing failed, would they blame Azula for it? She quickly turned her amber eyes away and pretended to be engrossed in watching their early afternoon customers. "My friend Kat told me that you're bad news, Aza. Why? And why don't I remember you being here these last few months?"

Azula's heart rate spiked. She shifted nervously as she thought. She couldn't help remembering her last encounter with Katsu – her lip still hadn't completely healed. "I'm…well, I'm in exile here. I'm a criminal, Tami. Maybe you should just keep your distance. I probably am bad news."

"But why don't I remember?" The Earth Kingdom girl's brow wrinkled. "It's as if you just suddenly appeared, and I couldn't stand you, but I didn't know why."

This would not do. The last thing Azula needed was for Tami to start remembering what the Dai Li had done. She turned and rested her elbows and teapot on the countertop, leaning in so that she could drop her voice to a whisper. "Listen to your friend, all right?" Her eyes met Tami's. "There's no sense in borrowing trouble. Let it go. It's better if you don't like me, and it's better if you steer clear of me. Okay?"

The green eyes searched hers doubtfully. "Okay, Aza. If you say so." By her tone, Azula suspected that Tami was not going to be leaving this alone. She sighed and turned away. _I've done what I can, anyway. That's all I can do._

When the tea shop finally closed, Azula made her way into the back room to clean out the fireplace. It was a filthy job that she normally despised, but now she couldn't bring herself to care that her hands were stained black with soot, and that her clothes were spotted with dark smudges. Tami had gone home early, and Azula was rather glad of it; she wanted to think. She scowled down at the brush she was using to sweep the hearth. _There's got to be something I can do to reason with Long Feng. There has to be! I can't just roll over and die. There's no way I can fail Ty Lee like that. _She dumped the ashes into the dustbin and began to wash the hearthstones. _I've got no political leverage with him at all, _she mused. _I have no sway with the Earth King, and Long Feng knows very well that I have no allies left in the Fire Nation who would do anything for me. The Avatar seems to like me a bit, but I don't want him involved…and besides, I don't have any way to contact him. I don't even have money to bribe the Dai Li with. _Azula paused in her work to give a soft groan of frustration. _I bluffed Long Feng into defeat once, but that won't be happening here. He's got the upper hand, and he knows it._

Azula sighed as she finished her task. Not for the first time, she wished that she still had her firebending. Then she could have been a legitimate threat – or at least be better able to defend Ty Lee. She looked down at her soot--blackened hands, moving her fingers slowly into firebending forms. The memory of what the flames had felt like was beginning to fade. She didn't want to forget! The lightning, especially, had been exhilarating: the energies crackling in the air around her, the surge of power that shot from the pit of her stomach to her fingertips as the electricity left her, and the glow of triumph as she watched the deadly bolts hit home. _I miss that. I hate feeling so helpless all the time. I hate it! _Her lip curled.

The door at the back of the shop opened. Azula looked up in mild surprise; her eyes fell on three silent, green-robed figures. _Dai Li. _Her heart leaped into her throat as they approached. "W-what do you want? Leave me alone!" She leaped to her feet, searching for some escape route. They had her trapped between them and the wall. "Keep your hands off me!" Azula snarled.

"You will come with us," one of them said coldly. He reached out to grasp Azula by the arm. The girl's anger and fear exploded. Instinctively, she whirled around, driving her foot hard into his midsection! It was a firebending move, but it was effective even without the flames. He gave a pained grunt and doubled over. She saw his eyes widen in shock. Taking advantage of his hesitation, Azula drove her fist up under his rib cage, the way Ty Lee had shown her. Pain shot up her arm like an electric shock; she gave a sharp cry and clutched at her wrist.

An instant later she was down on the ground on her face, with both of her arms pinioned behind her back. Azula fought as hard as she could. Bands of stone clamped tightly around her body, trapping her legs together and her arms at her sides. As she was being lifted up, she managed to twist around and bite the hand of one of her captors; a sharp blow to her skull knocked her loose, and she saw stars. Azula stubbornly tried to bite again. This time, another band of stone whipped around her head and face, holding her jaw closed. She could feel herself being dragged toward the door.

"All right, boys, the fun's over. Drop her." Azula's eyes widened – she _knew_ that voice. She craned her neck and managed to look up at the doorway. The rush of disbelief and gratitude that followed actually brought tears to her eyes.

It was Toph.

The young earthbender folded her arms over her chest and scowled, her nose crinkling in her displeasure. "Maybe you guys didn't hear me right," she said coolly. "I'm pretty sure I told you to let her go. Or would you rather do this the hard way?" A dangerous smile curved her pink lips.

"She is a prisoner of the Earth Kingdom, and belongs to the Earth King," one of the agents growled. "You have no right to–"

"And _I_ am Toph Bei Fong, the Avatar's earthbending master, and a friend of said prisoner. I'll make this easy for you. Either you turn her loose in the next ten seconds, or I'm going to beat the both of you to a pulp." Toph bared her teeth in a wolfish grin. "Looks like she already did a number on your buddy over there."

The Dai Li had fought Toph twice before, and had come out on the losing end of the battle both times. She had grown in power since then. After a brief hesitation, the agents released Azula's arms. She fell to the ground with a grunt. Then the stone shackles fell away. Slowly, Azula rose to her knees. It was only then that she saw the third Dai Li agent still lying where he had fallen. _Wow. I actually managed to paralyze him! _She felt a faint glow of satisfaction and pride.

"Now," Toph said calmly, "you boys can go and tell whoever or whatever passes for your leader nowadays that Azula's under my protection. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, and if I don't like it, you can sure as hell bet that _you_ won't like it. Now get lost, and take your sleepy buddy with you." The Dai Li agents were gone a minute or so later.

Toph's light green eyes turned on Azula, who was still staring at her speechlessly. "All right, Fruitcake. You want to explain why a half-dead messenger hawk dragged his little carcass into my house yesterday with a note so messy my servants could barely read it?"

So Ignis had made it. He had actually fought his way through whatever predator hawks Long Feng had sent after him! Azula felt a grudging respect for the bird. _Damn. I suppose I'll have to be nicer to him from now on. _She rose to her feet. "It's Ty," she said. "They took her."

"Who? The Dai Li?" Toph's voice was sharp. Azula nodded, forgetting the girl was blind. Toph, however, didn't skip a beat. "Why? When?"

"She said my real name in public," Azula said quietly. "That's the reason they gave. I think they'd have done it anyway, even if she hadn't. Long Feng's been looking for an excuse to get at us ever since we got here." She swallowed the lump that was rising in her throat. "I…I don't even know if she's still alive, Lady Bei Fong, but…if you'd find out where she is, I'd be…appreciative. I don't have anything to give you in exchange, but…"

Toph held up an imperious hand. "Never mind exchanges," she said. "Now's not the time for talking. Come on. I've got Sokka and Suki waiting outside. They'll take you home for safekeeping while I go and deal with the Dai Li."

_So. The idiot boy and his Kyoshi warrior girl. _Azula's contempt was halfhearted. She thought she might even have welcomed her brother Zuko, if he had offered to save Ty Lee. The thought was gone as soon as she'd thought it; she stared at Toph for a moment in silence. Her tongue didn't seem to want to work. "Thank you," she said thickly, her hands balling up into fists. "I…just…" Azula swallowed hard. "Thank you," she said again.

"You're welcome." The earthbender shot her a quiet grin. "Come on, Fruitcake. Let's go. We'll talk more once Ty Lee's safe."

As Toph had said, a tall, dark-skinned man stood in the street behind the shop. A young woman sat on a crate nearby. Azula recognized the green and brown uniform of the Kyoshi leader with some discomfort; she couldn't help but remember how she and her associates had stripped the Kyoshi warriors of their uniforms and taken them prisoner. She wondered how much Suki still held that against her. As Suki turned toward them, Azula saw a bedraggled-looking messenger hawk on the young woman's shoulder. The bird spread his wings at the sight of Azula and croaked proudly.

"Ignis." Azula gave a weak smile and looked down. "I suppose I'm going to have to start being nice to you, now." With great dignity, Suki rose from her perch on the crate and presented the hawk to Azula on her arm, dropping a half-bow. Azula extended her hand, and Ignis stepped onto her arm with another croak. He was obviously pleased with himself. The former princess sighed and gave the bird a cursory pat on the back.

Toph glanced at Sokka. "I'm off to deal with a Dai Li problem," she said cheerfully. "They've got the circus freak, and I'm going to make them let her go. You two keep an eye on Fiery Britches here until I get back, all right? Take her to her house and keep her out of trouble."

"Okay." The young man eyed Azula doubtfully. The only time he and Azula had really spoken had been on the Day of Black Sun, when she had distracted him and his companions long enough to keep them from finding her father. Suki had been a prisoner of the Fire Nation at the time, and Azula had taunted him with this fact. "You sure you don't need backup?"

"Do I ever need backup?" Toph's grin was slightly dangerous. "Just make sure no one kidnaps our Fire Nation friend or turns her into a pumpkin before I get back, that's all. I don't care what you do in the meantime. Chat, drink tea, play chess, whatever. I'll see you later." And she strode purposefully around the corner.

There was a pause. Azula watched Sokka out of the corner of her eye; she didn't look at Suki. The silence grew more and more awkward. Finally, Sokka cleared his throat. "Well, maybe you should lead the way, _Aza. _Suki and I have no idea where you live."

"As you wish." Azula's tone was cold. As she turned from him, she caught sight of Suki's face. The Kyoshi leader was frowning. _Hardly unexpected, _the Fire Nation girl thought. _I did defeat her pitiful little army and have her thrown into the Boiling Rock prison, after all. _Then she paused, sighed, and closed her eyes. _No. I don't want it to be like this if it doesn't have to be. _Azula turned back to the couple. "Am I still your enemy?" she asked bluntly.

Sokka gaped at her in surprise. Suki's blue eyes were solemn. "Do you want to be?" she asked, folding her arms.

Azula regarded the young woman critically. The girl was about the same height as Ty Lee. When she'd first seen her, Suki had worn her red hair loose around her face; now it was much longer, and tied back in a bun at the top of her head. The face paint that she always wore obscured her features somewhat, but Azula could still see the straight nose and neatly-formed chin. She considered the question for a moment or two. "No," she said finally. "Not if I don't have to be."

"All right, then." Suki's lips tightened briefly. "We'll be nice if you will. Now we'd probably better get you home. I'll feel better once we've got you off the street."

Azula couldn't quite restrain a rueful smile. "Well, perhaps _nice_ would be a bit of a stretch for me," she said, "but I'll make the attempt." She glanced at Sokka, and then headed down the street that led to the small house. The foot that she had used to strike her attacker was aching, and her wrist still throbbed, but it only made Azula smile. This was pain that she thought she could handle. It had all been worth it to see the sudden shock and fear in the eyes of the Dai Li agent. _Now, if only Ty Lee's all right, maybe everything will be okay. _Azula closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer to her ancestors.

This made her think about the Spirit World, and about her mother. The former princess walked on in silence, frowning thoughtfully. Since Ty Lee had vanished, Azula had considered trying to contact her mother's spirit again, or perhaps her grandfather's, but had decided against it. The pain of losing Ty Lee had already made her feel dangerously unstable. Azula supposed that she'd been worried that, if she went to the Spirit World again, she might decide not to come back. Then, too, opening that door might have let through the hideous visions that had tormented her for so many weeks. Not all of the things she'd seen had been benevolent spirits. No, not all. Azula shuddered.

As if responding to her thoughts, Ignis shifted his weight on her shoulder and, nipping her ear affectionately, gave a hoarse croak. Azula glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Taking liberties, now?" she said coolly. "I'm not going to get all cuddly with you just because you did one thing right, bird." She paused, and a tiny smirk twitched her lips. "I'll grant you this. If Toph does manage to save Ty, I'll see that you get the best supper of your life. Deal?" Ignis squawked cheerfully.

"Y'know, I never pictured you as an animal lover."

Azula looked up to find Sokka watching her. His grin was slightly uneasy, but still genuine. Her lips pursed. "I hardly think feeding a messenger hawk qualifies me as such," she said stiffly, and looked away. "But if he hadn't gotten through to Toph, I don't know what would have happened." Azula's voice was low. Then, with a touch of desperation, "Do you…do you think Toph can really do anything?"

"Hell, yeah. Didn't you watch Toph kick Dai Li butt on the Day of Black Sun?" Sokka's grin widened. "She could own the lot of them, singlehandedly. Toph'll do it, if anyone can." He shoved his thumbs into his belt and nodded emphatically.

They had reached Azula's house. The former princess led the way inside, indicating the main living area with a sarcastic sweep of her arm. "Here we are. Home, sweet home. Make yourselves comfortable. I'll…well, I'll make some tea." Azula paused on her way to the fire to allow Ignis to hop onto his favorite perch – the back of the armchair. He began to preen himself contentedly as Azula stooped down to fill the kettle with water.

When the tea was brewed, Azula put the tea set on the low table and filled her guests' cups. There were only two, since Ty Lee and Azula hadn't had much company, but Azula wasn't really thirsty, anyway. She sat down coolly on the mat at the head of the table, with her back straight and her hands resting neatly on her knees. Sokka and Suki drank politely. No one said anything for a while.

Suki eventually set down her teacup and looked at their unsmiling hostess. "Toph tells us you've had a rough time since the end of the war," she said. "She told me you were nearly executed a few months ago."

"Yes." Azula met Suki's gaze almost defiantly. "My brother had me hanged. Mai saved my life and managed to change his mind."

"We heard that you were…"

Sokka's voice trailed off in the middle of his statement. Although his blue eyes were guarded, Azula knew exactly what he meant. She favored him with a cold smile. "Insane?" she said sweetly. "Your sources are correct. I was. Fortunately I'm fairly lucid now, but you never know, I suppose."

"Y'know, we always said you were crazy, but we never meant it literally." Sokka shook his head. "I mean, we just meant that you attacked us like a psychop – _ow!" _Although Suki wore armor, Sokka did not, and her elbow had made quite a vicious dig at his ribs.

"It doesn't matter. I guess you were right," Azula said icily.

Suki leaned forward. "Let's not talk about that," she said, and her voice was almost gentle. "I'm sure you're worried about Ty Lee, and the last thing you want is to think about those things." She paused. "Do you want to talk at all, Azula?"

The former princess eyed her. Making small talk with former enemies seemed extremely unappealing. "No," she said at length. "Not particularly."

"Then we won't," Suki said promptly. "Thank you for the tea, Azula. Sokka and I will stay out of your way. Just ask if you want anything." She grasped the young man's arm firmly and, pulling him to his feet, drew him to the far corner of the room. There they held a rather intense whispered conversation. Azula couldn't help but be mildly amused. From the look on Suki's face, she guessed that Sokka was getting a scolding for his bad manners.

The amusement was fleeting. Azula's thoughts drifted back to Ty Lee. Could Toph really rescue her? And what if Azula's worst fears were true…what if they had killed her? She curled up in the armchair and hugged her knees to her chest. Ty Lee's shirt lay on the floor beside it, neatly folded. Azula glanced at it, and then rested her head against the back of the chair. She closed her eyes. _Agni, bring her back home. Please, bring her home._

Time went on. Suki and Sokka talked quietly every now and then; Azula maintained her silence, although she did reach up a hand to give Ignis an idle scratch every now and then. Shadows lengthened, and the sunlight faded, leaving only the warm flicker of firelight. The anxiety was almost worse now than it had been before. Azula didn't know if she could stand the strain for much longer. She shifted and dealt the arm of her chair a despairing thump. Startled, the messenger hawk fluttered his wings a bit. "Sorry, Ignis," she muttered, without looking at him. "I just –"

The door opened.

Azula started to her feet as adrenaline shot through her body. Toph stood in the doorway. The exile felt her heart sink at the grave expression on the earthbender's youthful face. Then, as Toph came further into the house, Azula caught sight of a huddled figure shuffling behind her. A cry burst unbidden from her throat. Before she was even aware of what she was doing, Azula had darted across the room. "Ty…_Ty!"_

And then she was hugging Ty Lee's shivering form against her own, pressing her face into the brown hair. The little acrobat clung to her. Azula could feel the girl's body quaking with silent sobs. "It's okay," the former princess whispered, clutching the brown head that lay against her shoulder. "It's okay. You're safe now." Azula could feel dampness on her own cheeks, and realized that she was shedding tears of joy and relief. But for once, she didn't care who was watching her. She gently kissed Ty Lee's cheek and whispered the only words that seemed to matter at that moment. "You're home now, Ty. You're home."


	27. Chapter 27

As the first rush of joy began to ebb, Azula loosened her grip on her lover just a bit, and pulled back to look her over. Ty Lee's shoulders were hunched over as if to protect herself. Azula looked anxiously into the girl's gray eyes; instead of their usual brightness and eternal cheerfulness, she saw only fear and sadness and confusion. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Are you injured?"

"N-no. I'm…I guess I'm okay." Ty Lee's voice didn't rise above a whisper. Tears still trickled down her cheeks. Abruptly, she threw herself forward, burrowing her brown head into Azula's chest. "Oh, Aza, I'm so glad to see you again!"

_What? Aza…? _The former firebender stared down at her in perplexity, even as she hugged her back. She looked up at Toph, her brow wrinkled. The earthbender still looked grim. "We need to talk, Azula," she said quietly. "Maybe you should put Ty Lee to bed. I think she probably needs it."

Azula nodded. She brushed her fingers gently through Ty Lee's hair. "Are you tired, Ty?" she murmured. "Come on. You can sleep in our own bed tonight."

The shivering girl allowed herself to be led behind the small screen that separated their sleeping mats from the rest of the house. She lay down quietly enough, but suddenly clutched at Azula's hand as the former princess started to turn away. "Don't go!" Ty Lee pleaded, her voice suddenly rising in alarm. "Aza, don't leave me. Please don't!"

"It's okay, Ty Lee. I'm not leaving." Azula stooped over the girl to kiss her cheek. "I won't leave, I promise. I'll just be talking to Toph, all right?" The little acrobat uttered a deep sob and clung to her. "Ty, it's okay. Shh." Azula stroked the palm of her hand over Ty Lee's brow. "Would you like me to move the screen so you can still see me?" Sniffling, the gymnast nodded. "I'll do that, then. You get some sleep. You're safe now. We'll talk in the morning, I promise." She gently disengaged Ty Lee's arms. "If you need anything, just call me, and I'll come. Okay?"

"Okay." The little acrobat huddled under the blanket as Azula tucked it about her shoulders. Then Azula paused, with her hand still resting on Ty Lee's side. She drank in the sight of her for a long, delicious moment. If truth be told, she wanted nothing more than to slip under the blanket, take Ty Lee in her arms, and hold her until she fell asleep. A sigh expanded her ribs. _I can't. Not yet. I have to talk to Toph first. There'll be time for that later, once everything's sorted out properly. _She bent down and dropped another tender kiss on the acrobat's lips. Then, steeling herself, Azula got up. She took care to push the screen aside before she moved on.

Toph was sitting on the floor before the fire, her bare feet extended toward the blaze. Azula looked around and noticed that Sokka and Suki were gone. The earthbender nodded as if answering a question, her blind eyes still aimed at the hearth. "I sent them back to Iroh's place to tell him what's up," she said calmly. "They'll sleep there. I told them I could take care of things here."

Azula knelt down beside her in the Fire Nation fashion, her hands folded neatly in her lap. "What happened?" she asked. "Where was Ty? How did you find her? What did they do to her?"

"Easy, Fruitcake. One question at a time." Toph smiled a bit. "I went and found a Dai Li agent first. That wasn't too hard – there was one right across the street from your place. We had a little discussion, and I told him to take me wherever Ty Lee was, or I'd start ripping the city to shreds. And I'd start with him." She rubbed one of her bare toes absently. "He told me some interesting stuff. Seems they were trying to grab you and spirit you out of sight before I could find you, but you fought hard enough to stall them. Good job, by the way." She paused to grin at Azula; the Fire Nation girl gave a superior smile. "Then he took me down to the Dai Li's new playground. They've moved it to the east side of the city, but it's pretty much the same as Lake Laogai was. I ran into Long Feng on the way. We had a chat." Toph chuckled quietly. "We came to an understanding, and he gave me Ty Lee. Of course, he tried his power plays and Dai Li bullshit with me for a while first, but that didn't work out so well for him." Her lips pursed.

The former princess smirked. She rather wished she'd been there to hear it. Then her brow wrinkled again. "What did they do to Ty Lee?" she demanded. "There's no way she was just rotting in prison."

"Nope, she wasn't." The earthbender scratched her nose and paused. "I made Long Feng tell me what they were doing. He held back some stuff, but I'm pretty sure what he told me was the truth. They were programming the circus freak with a bunch of stuff, and some official story about you – different name, different history. I'm not quite sure what that story is. You probably know."

"Yes, I do." Azula's lips were tight, and she could feel her cheeks flushing.

"They've messed with her head pretty good. They hadn't finished whatever it was they were doing to her, though. Long Feng assured me that it'll wear off by itself in a couple weeks, and then Ty Lee will have her memory back." Toph looked grim. "I told him that she'd better, or I'm coming back to personally tear him and his lackeys to shreds." She paused again. "Actually, I'll probably have to deal with them later, anyway. I don't like what's going on down there." The blind earthbender mused for a moment. Then she sighed and turned an apologetic expression to Azula. "They were doing their brainwash mumbo jumbo on Ty Lee, but that isn't all. They were torturing her, too."

The fact that Azula had already suspected this didn't make it any easier to take. Her fists clenched so tightly that her arms shook. She didn't loosen them, even when her wrists began to ache. "Those bastards," she growled, turning to glare into the fire. "I wish I could make them pay. If I could still bend, I'd deep-fry every last one of them!" There was silence for a while. Finally, Azula forced herself to relax her hands and take a deep breath. Vengeance schemes could wait. "Toph, I…I have to tell you something."

"Well, spill it, then." The earthbender lay back and propped her head up on her hands. "What's bugging you?"

Azula wasn't really sure about this. She hesitated. _I have to tell someone, _she told herself firmly. _And Toph might be able to help me. The gods know there's no one else. _"My brother came to my first quarterly review," she said quietly. "He brought Mai with him. Mai had tea with Ty Lee and I, and she told me something." Azula stopped to glance at Toph. The girl's milky eyes were aimed at the ceiling, but she seemed to be listening. "Mai's planning to take the throne from my brother," Azula blurted. "She told me she needs me to take the crown for her, because my people won't follow someone who isn't of Sozin's line."

"Say _what?" _Toph sat up abruptly and turned toward Azula, her dark brows lowering.

"I refused," Azula went on, determined to get out the full story before the brash young earthbender could say much. "I told her I wouldn't do it. But she told me she'd force me into it if she had to." She hesitated; Toph's scowl deepened. "I don't know what Mai's planning. Maybe she'll take the throne and then send for me. Maybe she's planning on doing it all at once. Maybe she's thinking an assassination. I really don't know, Toph. But I need for someone to be my witness, because no one's going to believe me later. I didn't want to be involved, okay?"

"When's this happening?" the blind girl demanded.

The former princess shook her head quietly. "I don't know. Mai didn't give me any details. But it'll be soon, I would imagine. I doubt she'd have told me too far in advance."

"Gods." Toph gave a sigh of disgust and rubbed the back of her head. "You three ladies just really can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

Azula scowled. "It wasn't my doing," she snapped. "I'd be just as happy if everyone else would just go away and leave me alone." As quickly as her anger had flared, it died. She looked away awkwardly. "I…I'm sorry. I'm not ungrateful. I'm in your debt. I just…"

"Forget it." The earthbender waved the offense aside. "Just let me think a minute." There was silence for a while. Azula looked back toward the corner where she had left Ty Lee. The girl was lying quietly with her face turned toward the rest of the room, but her eyes were closed – she was fast asleep already. The exile let a soft smile curve her lips for a moment. Then she looked back toward Toph. The blind girl nodded a bit, tapping her finders aimlessly on her knee. "Tell me, do you think your hawk would be up to a short flight tonight?"

Azula's brows raised ever so slightly. "How short?"

"Just across the city," Toph said. "I think we should tell General Iroh what's going on."

"My uncle." The former princess gritted her teeth. "What makes you think he'd help? He's just as likely to think that I'm somehow behind it all."

"I can see why you'd think that. But I think he'd have an idea what to do, and he's got enough connections in the Fire Nation to actually do something about it." Toph put her head on one side. "So, do you think your bird could make it?"

Ignis had abandoned his perch on the back of the armchair in favor of a spot on top of the screen near Ty Lee's bed. He had already tucked his head beneath his wing, and looked to be sound asleep. Azula glanced at him doubtfully. "Well, maybe. We should add something to the note asking my uncle to take care of Ignis overnight, though. He's probably still pretty tired."

"What's this 'we?' _You_ can add it. Blind girl, hello?" Toph waved her hand in front of her face with a slight grin.

_Ugh. _Azula nearly groaned, but she dutifully hunted around for a suitable piece of paper and the bedraggled little calligraphy set. She had a moment's thought about proper letter-writing form, and then abandoned it. _Whatever. It isn't as if that matters now, anyway. _She moistened the inkstone and dipped her brush.

_Uncle Iroh,_

_I am writing this for Toph Bei Fong. I've informed her of a situation that she believes merits your attention, and so I've agreed to inform you of it. At my first quarterly review in the Earth King's palace, Fire Lady Mai passed me a message informing me that she intends to take the Fire Nation throne from my brother. She also intends that I will take the crown in his stead, as she doesn't believe the nation would follow a Fire Lord who isn't of Sozin's line. I have refused her offer. However, Mai seemed to think I don't have a choice in the matter. She said she would use force if necessary._

_You now know as much as I do about the matter. Mai was not forthcoming about any details of her plans, or about the timing of them. _

_If I may be so bold as to ask, will you please see that the hawk bearing this message is fed and allowed to rest? His last flight was long and difficult. Thank you._

_Regards,_

_Your niece, Azula_

The letter met with Toph's approval, so Azula went to fetch Ignis. The hawk gave a few irritated squawks as he was harnessed. The former princess grimaced and tucked the letter into the leather tube on the Ignis's back. "I know, I know. It's just a short flight, bird. Do your job, all right?" Ignis pulled his head down and croaked sulkily. "Oh, for…" Azula sighed in annoyance and looked around. There was a small pot of leftover food from the day before sitting in the coolest corner of the house. She fished out a piece of cooked meat and held it up. "Fine, you blackmailing birdbrain. Want a snack?" Ignis perked up noticeably. "Good. The letter's for General Iroh. He lives here in Ba Sing Se. I'll give you this if you carry it to him. Got it?" The hawk happily ate the meat. He seemed glad enough to hop onto the windowsill when Azula carried him there. With a cheerful squawk, Ignis took off.

Toph yawned and stretched. "Well, that's probably enough excitement for one day," she said. "I'm beat! Knocking Dai Li agents around is hard work. We'd better get some sleep now. We can figure out what to do next in the morning."

"The sounds reasonable," Azula agreed. Then she paused. "We…don't have any extra blankets, or anything."

"Forget about it. I don't do beds anyway," Toph said flatly. "The ground is good enough for me." And she thumped the dirt floor with one hand. Azula raised a brow, and then shrugged. The earthbender gave her a lopsided grin. "Good night, Fruitcake. Don't lose any sleep. We'll figure everything out."

"Very well. Good night, Toph," the exile said politely. She turned and went back to where she had left Ty Lee.

The little acrobat was still sound asleep. Azula slipped out of her outer clothes and carefully crept under the blanket beside her. Ty Lee murmured a bit as her lover's arms encircled her, and she snuggled her forehead into the crook of Azula's shoulder, but she didn't wake. Whatever was going to happen later, at least they were together now. The former princess let a soft smile curve her mouth. _I won't think about other things right now. There'll be time for that later. _ She very gently kissed the top of the gymnast's head. "Good night, Ty," she whispered. Then she laid her head down and closed her eyes in great contentment. Soon she was asleep, lulled by the warmth of Ty Lee's body cuddled against hers.


	28. Chapter 28

When Azula woke the next morning, she found Ty Lee's head still snuggled against her shoulder. She had somehow wound up on her back during the night, and the little acrobat's body was curved over and around hers. She looked down at Ty Lee's face; the girl's eyes were closed, her mouth soft and sweet in sleep. There was still a hint of trouble about her brow. Gently, Azula brushed her hand over the gymnast's forehead, smoothing out the faint lines. The sleeping girl sighed, but didn't stir.

The former princess propped her head up on one hand as she stroked the back of Ty Lee's neck with the other. Her amber eyes were dark and grave. She couldn't help but wonder exactly what Long Feng and his taciturn followers had done to the girl. _Torture, _Toph had said. Carefully, Azula inspected what she could see of Ty Lee's skin. The acrobat was wearing a short-sleeved green tunic and loose trousers that came to just above her knees – probably the Earth Kingdom prison uniform, Azula thought. There were no bruises, burns or cuts on the bare arms or legs. Azula cautiously twitched Ty Lee's collar aside to look at her shoulder, but the only marks visible were the old scars from the beating the girl had taken at the Fire Nation embassy in Gaoling. Azula's brow creased. _Maybe Toph was mistaken? I hope she was._

Ty Lee shifted. As Azula watched, the gray eyes slowly opened a crack to peer at her. They still lacked the sparkle and life they'd always had. Azula felt a pang. She gave Ty Lee a soothing smile. "Good morning," she said.

Slowly, Ty Lee raised a hand and laid it against the side of Azula's face. "You're still here," she whispered. "I thought you might be a dream. I thought…I thought maybe I'd wake up, and I'd still be…" Dull horror flashed through the gray eyes for an instant before they closed again. With a shiver, Ty Lee shrank down and covered her head with her arm.

"I'm here. I'm real." Countless questions quivered on the former firebender's lips, but she didn't quite dare to ask them. Instead, she cupped Ty Lee's face in her hands and drew her gently back up to look at her. "I'm here, Ty. See?" And she smiled into the troubled face. "You're not dreaming. You're safe."

"Safe?" Ty Lee shivered again. She laid her head down on Azula's chest; the former princess felt her cling tightly. "I knew, Aza," she murmured. "I knew if I could just hang on long enough, you'd find some way to save me. I knew I had to see you again." Her voice quivered, then broke. "But…everything's so…weird. I don't remember. I can't...I can't _think."_

Sensing the girl's growing distress, Azula quickly slid one arm around her waist. She held Ty Lee's head against her chest with her other hand. "Hush, Ty," she said softly. "It's okay. It doesn't matter."

"They did things to me, Aza. I remember that." The little acrobat's voice was choked. "There was a big wheel with a lamp on it, and…and a little wheel, and…and a chair. And sometimes they hurt me." A tiny sob shook her. "They touched me with these weird crystals. It hurt so much, Aza!"

"Shh. It's all right now. They can't touch you anymore." Azula had to speak through clenched teeth. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to strangle Long Feng with her bare hands.

Ty Lee's body was quivering like a leaf. "They've done something to me," she whimpered. "I'm…they made it so I can't remember, I can't…I'm just so _confused…_"

"Listen to me." Azula's voice held the calm, imperious command of the princess she once had been. She took Ty Lee's head back in her hands and made her look at her. "Listen," she said again, firmly. "There are only two things that you need to remember, okay? First, I love you. I love you, Ty Lee. Understand?" Lips trembling, the little acrobat gave a tremulous nod. "And second, I'll take care of you. You don't need to worry about anything." She thought Ty Lee's trembling grew less pronounced. Azula gave an encouraging smile. "So tell me. What are the two things you should remember?"

The gymnast's eyes searched Azula's amber ones for a few moments. "You…you love me, and you'll take care of me?" she said timidly.

"That's right. Nothing else matters." Azula let her voice soften. She released Ty Lee's head in favor of engulfing her in a gentle hug. The little acrobat pressed her cheek against Azula's shoulder and closed her eyes. Her shivering gradually ceased, and her breathing grew even. She was asleep again.

How long she lay there studying Ty Lee's face, Azula didn't know. Then a shadow fell across the bed. Looking up, she saw Toph's shaggy head poking around the screen. "Morning, Fruitcake," the earthbender said quietly. "Little Miss Sunshine's not doing so well, is she?"

"No." Azula trailed her fingers pensively over Ty Lee's. "She doesn't really know what's going on. She remembers some of what they did to her, though."

Toph nodded. "She seemed pretty confused last night, too. She said she thought she knew me, but she couldn't quite remember." She paused, cocking her head. "Does she know who you are?"

"I believe that she does, to some extent. But she's confused about that, too." Azula scowled and laid a protective hand on Ty Lee's back. "I don't think she remembers my real name at all." She paused and looked back up at the blind earthbender. "So what's going to happen now?"

"We're going to go to your uncle's house," Toph said promptly. "We need to iron out this mess with the Dai Li, and we need to figure out what we have to do about your rogue Fire Lady friend. General Iroh can probably help us with both problems." She paused and scratched her nose. "Maybe if you want to wake her up, we can get going. I don't think we should sit around. We can eat there."

Azula looked at Toph out of the corner of her eye. "You do know that one of the terms of my exile is that I'm not to leave the Outer Ring of Ba Sing Se, don't you? On pain of imprisonment and possible death?"

"Yep. Don't care. Think of me as your trump card." The earthbender's grin held more than a hint of mischief. "If Fire Lord Fussy Pants and King Kuei have a problem with it, they can yell at me all they want. They'll both thank me once I've solved the Long Feng and Mai Tsang issues." Toph turned away. "I'm ready to go whenever you are, Fruitcake."

Azula looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms. She didn't like the idea of waking her, but there really wasn't any alternative. With a sigh, she bent down and kissed Ty Lee's forehead. "Ty, wake up," she said gently. "We have to go soon." The acrobat's eyelids flickered and opened a little. Azula smiled. "Hey. It's time to get up."

"Okay." The gymnast didn't argue. She stirred and sat up, wrapping her arms around herself. She watched in grave silence as Azula dressed. The former princess couldn't really read the girl's expression; it was very guarded. Azula felt another pang of worry. _Ty Lee's never been guarded. Not once, not ever. _She looked away and tied up the laces of her shirt. She could feel the slow burn of anger. _I will see that Long Feng pays for this, _she vowed. _I'll make him sorry that he ever heard my name!_

There came a loud fluttering of wings. "Hey, Fruitcake, your hawk's back," said Toph's voice. "I think he's carrying a letter."

"Coming." Azula forced a small smile as she glanced at Ty Lee. "Let's go, Ty." The little acrobat nodded wordlessly and followed her from behind the screen.

Ignis was sitting on the back of the armchair, preening his chest feathers. He uttered a loud squawk of greeting as the Fire Nation girls emerged. Azula glanced at Ty Lee; the gymnast was looking at Ignis with a faint frown. As Azula watched, the little acrobat slowly moved forward to stand by the chair. Ty Lee tentatively stroked the bird's wings a couple of times, and then lightly scratched at his neck. Ignis croaked appreciatively. To Azula's delight, a timid smile curved the acrobat's lips. "Nice birdie," Ty Lee murmured. "Nice birdie."

_I think she remembers him. _Azula didn't comment; she gave the bird a cursory pat before fumbling at the leather tube on his back. She recognized General Iroh's writing before she even began to read it.

_Azula,_

_I am troubled by this news, although it doesn't surprise me. Young Mai has seemed unhappy for some time already. Taking this into account, along with the story that Sokka and his wife brought to me last night, I think it would be best if Lady Bei Fong were to escort you and Ty Lee to my home in the Inner Circle. I have sent a message to Avatar Aang and Katara, and they should be arriving sometime this afternoon. We will discuss what needs to be done at that time._

_I've sent a coach for you. It should arrive soon after this message. I will see you shortly._

_Your uncle,_

_General Iroh_

"My uncle's sending a coach," Azula said quietly, looking up at the expectant-looking Toph. "He wants you to bring us to him. You two think a lot alike."

Toph nodded. "We do, you know. He's one of the few people around here who actually listens to me," she said. "That's how I know he's smart. Unlike some _other_ supposedly smart people I could name." Azula raised a brow, and Toph chuckled. "Oh, relax, Fruitcake. You've at least got an excuse, what with the losing your mind. Now Katara, on the other hand–"

"I think the coach is here." Ty Lee's soft voice reached them from the window. She turned from it to look at Azula. "Are we going to be coming back here again?" Azula looked at the earthbender, who shook her head. "Then maybe we should bring him," the acrobat said, pointing at Ignis. "Our…our bird."

"Ignis," Azula said automatically. She paused. "Why don't you take him, Ty? He always liked you better than me, anyway."

Ty Lee nodded. "Ignis," she murmured to herself, and slowly moved to the armchair. "Ignis. Ignis…" The messenger hawk stepped onto Ty Lee's shoulder with great dignity. That poise was immediately shattered as he butted her with his head and nibbled her earlobe. The little acrobat gave a faint giggle and reached up to scratch his neck.

A bittersweet smile twitched Azula's lips. She was very glad to see Ty Lee smile again, but it hurt just a little that both smiles thus far had been for Ignis, and not for her. Azula turned away and buried the feeling determinedly. _Don't be stupid. Who'd be jealous of a damned bird? This is no time for such ridiculous thoughts. _Her amber eyes flicked to Toph's. "Well, let's go, then. No sense in wasting time."

"All right. You two sure there's nothing else you want to bring with you?" Toph raised a brow.

Azula didn't even have to look around. "I don't have any treasured possessions," she said flatly. Then she hesitated. "I'd...well, I bought that chair for Ty Lee, but it's too big for us to take, anyway."

"We can send for it later," Toph shrugged. She glanced at the little acrobat. "Are you ready, Ty Lee?" Azula was struck by the sudden softness of the earthbender's voice. _Interesting. There's a gentle side to her. You'd never think that just from watching her. I'd certainly never have suspected it when she was my enemy. _She remembered watching Toph fight the Dai Li on the Day of Black Sun, and smirked a little. _Even I had to give her credit. She was a force to be reckoned with. Even more so, now._

"Sure. I guess." Ty Lee's head was bowed. She slipped her arm through Azula's and clung to it in silence. The former princess gently clasped her hand in her own, and the three girls made their way from the little house.

The coach was much like the one that had brought Azula and Ty Lee from Gaoling nearly four months ago. The two climbed in. Toph insisted on walking; she didn't want to lose her contact with the earth. "I'll keep up," she said with a grin. "You two lovebirds probably want to chat a bit, anyway. I'll see you when we get there. Here, give me that hawk. He'll probably want to be outside, too." Ty Lee wordlessly handed Ignis over. The door closed. A few moments later, Azula felt the carriage lurch forward as the coachman flicked the reins of his ostrich-horses.

Ty Lee leaned into Azula, sliding her arms around her waist. Her face was turned away. "What do you think's going to happen to us?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Azula said quietly, encircling the acrobat's shoulders with her own arms. "I guess we'll find out when we get there." Ty Lee shivered a bit. "You do remember what I told you this morning, don't you? I'm taking care of you. Everything will be all right."

The girl's gray eyes found Azula's and searched them for a while. At last Ty Lee sighed and rested her head against the side of her lover's neck. She didn't seem much comforted. "Okay, Aza," she murmured.

"Hey." Azula drew the girl's head back up. "You can trust me. You do know that, don't you, Ty Lee?" There was a pause. The little acrobat's face was troubled as she considered the question. Finally the lines on her brow smoothed somewhat. Ty Lee's lips curved upward just a bit as she nodded. "Good." Azula kissed the corner of her lover's mouth lightly, just the slightest brushing of lips. She felt the brown head nestle on her shoulder again. It felt good. With a sigh, Azula hugged her close and rested her forehead against Ty Lee's hair. And the coach rumbled on through the streets of Ba Sing Se.


	29. Chapter 29

It was difficult to maintain the appearance of nonchalance, Azula found. It was ridiculous. She'd grown up the palace in the capital city of the Fire Nation – one of the largest and most beautiful residences in the world. It was ludicrous for her to be slack-jawed at the sight of a mere mansion. But she couldn't help sneaking looks at the art on the walls, the elegant carpets on the floor, and the inlays of dark wood around the doorframes. It all seemed incredibly rich, somehow. Azula was uncomfortably aware that she was now looking at her uncle's house at least partly through the eyes of a peasant.

The former princess glanced at Ty Lee. The gymnast was walking quietly with her head down. Ignis was now perched on her right arm, which Ty Lee held slightly out in front of her. Her eyes were darting furtively from the carpet under her feet to Toph, who was leading the way, and back down again. Azula thought she looked frightened. Turning her gaze back to the hallway ahead, the former princess reached out and grasped Ty Lee's left hand. The fingers clasped in Azula's palm quivered for a moment before they relaxed. The former firebender gave them a gentle squeeze, and then released the girl's hand. When she stole a surreptitious look at Ty Lee a few moments later, she thought the little acrobat seemed less timid.

General Iroh rose from his seat at a small table as the three girls entered the room. Azula felt her jaw tighten. Her uncle had abandoned her to her brother's mercies a few months ago, and had refused to really step in for Ty Lee, as well. She scowled and watched as he bowed to Toph. His wrinkled face was serene. "Good morning and welcome, young Lady Bei Fong," he said, smiling. "Sokka tells me that you had rather an eventful day yesterday."

"There was a little entertainment." Toph grinned as she returned the bow. "I had to knock a few heads, but I managed to bring you your niece and her acrobat more or less in one piece."

"So you did." Iroh inclined his head gravely in the gymnast's direction. "Welcome, Ty Lee," he said. His eyes moved over her for a moment. "I hear you were taken by the Dai Li. I'm glad to see you weren't hurt."

"She was hurt." Azula's voice was sharp. "They tortured her."

The old man's face fell. "Ah. I see." The little acrobat didn't speak. She cuddled Ignis to her breast, her eyes averted. Iroh studied her for a while. "I'm very sorry to hear that," he said quietly. "I can assure you that you are both safe and welcome in my house, Ty Lee." Her gray eyes met his for an instant before dropping again; her head moved in the ghost of a nod. Then the old general turned his gaze to his niece. Azula stood ramrod-straight with her arms folded over her chest. Her eyes met his defiantly. "Hello, Azula." His voice was guarded. "I must admit that I didn't expect to hear the news of a coup in the Fire Nation from you."

"Well, you did." The former princess dropped him a very cold and correct bow. "I would give you the usual formalities about how glad I am to see you, Uncle, but perhaps you'll allow me to omit them this morning. Under the circumstances, I'm afraid they would be a bit insincere."

"I suppose that's understandable." He regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. "You and Toph and I will have to have a discussion before Avatar Aang and Katara arrive, I think. There are a few things I'd like to have cleared up." Azula nodded frostily. Iroh looked back at the silent gymnast. "My servants will show you to your room, Ty Lee. You can wash and eat there, and rejoin us later. Please feel free to ask for anything you need – my home is your home."

"All…all right."

There was fear in the girl's large eyes again. Azula slid one arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "It's okay," she whispered. "Go and eat, Ty Lee. Rest if you need to. We're safe here." _For now, _the former firebender added silently. The little acrobat nodded wordlessly, without looking at Azula; her fingers scratched nervously at the hawk's neck. Ignis croaked cheerfully as Azula disengaged. The former princess was suddenly glad he was there. _At least Ty will have him. She won't be totally alone. _Her eyes followed Ty Lee as the girl was led from the room.

General Iroh cleared his throat. "If you young ladies will be seated, we can talk while we eat." The two girls sat down with him at the little table. Silent servants laid out a meal of Fire Nation pastries and tea. Azula was hungry; she ate a spicy bit of sweet dough as she waited for her uncle to speak again. "So, Toph," he said finally, "what were you able to find out about our Dai Li friends?"

"Long Feng's up to his old tricks." The Earth Kingdom girl nibbled a pastry. She was a surprisingly dainty eater, Azula thought. _I'd have expected her to wolf it down, _the former princess mused. _Maybe she really is nobility. Who'd have thought? _"I don't know exactly what King Kuei thinks is going on with the Dai Li, but I'm pretty sure Long Feng's back in charge of the whole deal. They're up to something, and I think it's bigger than brainwashing the circus freak. She's just collateral damage."

"I consider her rather valuable collateral," Azula muttered, taking a sip of tea. The sharp flavor of ginseng flooded her mouth.

"Course she is. That's not what I meant, Fruitcake." Toph shot her an apologetic look. "I mean that Ty Lee could be only a small part of something much bigger."

The old general nodded slowly. "Did you get any sense of what that bigger something was at all?"

Toph shook her head and shrugged. "Not really. I couldn't get much out of Long Feng. It could be it's got nothing to do with Ty Lee and Azula, I guess. The man's got reason to want a little revenge." Azula scowled, but said nothing. "My gut's telling me it does, though. Do you think it could have something to do with this Fire Lord business, Iroh?"

"That's not impossible, I suppose." Iroh took a long, thoughtful sip from his teacup. "Mai's cousin, Lord Lobsang Bai Jiang, made a visit here not too long ago. It could be that he was running some errand or carrying some message for her. I don't know what business the Fire Lady could have with the Dai Li, though. She certainly doesn't need their support to gain the Fire Nation throne."

Azula's eyes widened. Things were suddenly starting to come together. "No. She doesn't need their support. She needs mine." Toph and the general fell silent and looked at her. Azula could feel her face flushing with anger as the realization hit home. "She needs mine," she said again. "Mai had them take Ty Lee. She's trying to force my hand, and it almost worked. This has her fingerprints all over it!"

Toph looked doubtful. "I don't know, Fruitcake. Would Mai really put Ty Lee in that kind of danger? You three were pretty good friends, weren't you?"

"Of course she would," Azula spat. "She didn't life a finger to save Ty Lee from twenty years of hard labor here in the Earth Kingdom, and she nearly let me hang. If she thought it was good for the Fire Nation, she wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice Ty."

The old man looked deeply saddened. "I hope you're wrong, Azula, but that could be the case," he said quietly, gazing down at the tabletop. "Mai once told me that she considered her first duty to be to the Fire Nation and its citizens. I'm afraid that she might indeed be capable of this." There was a pause. "Azula, tell me the story from the beginning. When were you first informed about this plot?"

Coolly, Azula popped the last of her pastry into her mouth and chewed to buy herself some time to think. Now that she was convinced that Ty Lee's kidnapping and torture had been at least partly Mai's doing, everything had changed. _I might still stand to take the Fire Nation crown if I can play my cards properly. Maybe I will. It would have to be better than rotting in exile here. But I won't do it on Mai's terms! She's obviously dealing me a stacked deck. Maybe she even thinks she can control me once I have the throne. _Azula carefully wiped her lips with her napkin. _But even if I'm not playing her game, I don't think I should play my uncle's, either. He'll back little Zuzu to his dying day. I need to step carefully. _"At my quarterly review," Azula said primly. "Mai asked Ty Lee and I to tea, and she passed me the message by _shudan."_

Iroh shook his head and smiled ruefully. "Of course she did," he murmured. "That little one has a deep appreciation for the secretive arts. A pity, really. The White Lotus would have opened wide for her, I think." He sipped his tea. "What exactly did she tell you?"

"She told me what I wrote in the letter I sent you last night," Azula said. "Mai said she intended to take the throne from my brother, that she needed me to wear the crown for her, and that she'd compel me to do it if I wouldn't do it willingly. That was the extent of it. I refused her, and she didn't give me any more information than that."

"Not when it might happen? Not who was involved?" Iroh's bushy brows lowered.

"No. She implied that she'd already built alliances, but she gave me no hints as to what they were." Azula met his gaze with a hint of defiance. "I would imagine the Bai Jiangs are involved. I never liked that side of her family." It was true. Lobsang, in particular, Azula had never liked. He greatly resembled Mai in that he only bowed to Azula when he was compelled to. The princess had secretly doubted his loyalty. It was ironic that it was Mai, whom she _had_ trusted, who had eventually betrayed her. "Other than that, I really have no idea. The political structure of the Fire Nation has changed a little since I was involved in it, Uncle."

The old man still looked doubtful. He sat back in his chair and folded his hands across his broad belly. "Tell me, Azula. Why did you refuse her?"

The former firebender regarded him out of the corner of her eye. "A simple risk analysis," she said calmly. "According to my brother, I'm already skating on the thin edge. One wrong move, and I'll find myself back on the gallows. That, taken with the fact that I don't believe Mai's fellow conspirators can match the backing of you and the Avatar himself, really left me little choice in the matter. Don't you agree, General?"

"I see. So it isn't because you don't _want_ the crown." Iroh looked at her keenly.

"Does that even matter?" Azula chuckled bitterly and looked away. "I don't know that I'm especially fit to wear it anymore, anyway," she muttered. "I'm not who or what I used to be, Uncle. Aren't I better suited to pouring tea now?"

There was silence for a while. Finally, Toph – who had been listening to all of this with rapt interest – sat back in her chair. "Well, we don't have a lot of information to work with, then," she said. "What do you think we should do, Iroh? I don't think we should just sit on this."

He cleared his throat and gave a decisive nod. "You're absolutely right, young Toph. We need to act at once." He pondered a moment. "I will send a letter to Zuko immediately, informing him of the situation," he said. "Hopefully he won't do anything too rash. I'll certainly advise him against it. I will also inform him that I have you and Ty Lee with me, Azula." Iroh glanced at the former princess, who inclined her head coldly. "I believe I will ask whether he and Mai will come to Ba Sing Se to iron out the rest of the situation."

Azula snorted. "My lord brother will probably have Mai's head taken off the moment he hears about this," she said. "That's more his style. And isn't he more likely to want us to come to him in the Fire Nation, Uncle?"

"Let's give my nephew at least a little credit, Azula. And he may well ask us to come to him. If he does, we'll deal with it then." Iroh gave a firm nod and slowly rose to his feet. "If you young ladies will excuse me, I'm going to go and write that letter. My servants will take you to Ty Lee once you've finished your breakfast, Azula." His face crinkled into a smile as he looked at Toph. "As always, you have the run of my house, Lady Bei Fong."

"Thanks. Much obliged." Toph grinned.

Iroh paused, looking at his niece. "I think it would be best if your Ty Lee were kept out of any discussions we're going to have," he said quietly. "She has, after all, been in the keeping of the Dai Li for some time. We don't know what kind of things they might have planted in her mind. They may have twisted her loyalties, or instructed her to pass information to someone."

"I guess you're right." Azula scowled and looked away.

"It would probably also be wise to keep her from all knowledge of what's going on," Iroh went on. "I know you two are close, but I must ask you not to confide in her, Azula. Don't forget that she may be the enemy right now, even if it is through no fault of her own." The former princess jerked her head in a nod. As little as she liked it, she had to concede that her uncle was right. With that, the old general left the room.

Azula set down her teacup and rose from her seat. "If you don't mind, Toph, I think I'm going to see how Ty Lee's doing," she said quietly. "In her state, all this nonsense is probably terrifying for her."

"Sure." Toph turned in her chair to focus her pale green eyes on her. "Hey, Azula?" The former princess mumbled something. "I know you and the general have some history here, but I think you should give him a chance. He's a wise man, you know. And he really doesn't have it in for you, whatever you think."

"Thank you for the advice," Azula said sweetly. "I'll certainly consider it."

Toph grinned. "Which is Azula for _mind your own damned business, Toph. _Am I right?" She shook her head and chuckled as the former princess glowered. "Whatever. You can do whatever you want, Fiery Britches. Just maybe think about it, all right?" And the earthbender turned back to her breakfast. "Say hi to the circus freak for me."

"I will." Azula bit back the vitriol she was thinking of throwing at the girl. _After all, _she thought reluctantly, _she did save Ty. That does give her a bit of leeway. _She turned to a servant boy who was waiting by the door. "Please take me to wherever Ty Lee is," she said primly.


	30. Chapter 30

Whatever the circumstances, it was very pleasant to have long, uninterrupted hours to spend with Ty Lee, Azula thought. She lay back with a contented sigh, the fingers of her right hand idly stroking through the girl's hair.

When she had reached the room that General Iroh had provided for her and Ty Lee, the little acrobat had greeted her by grasping both her hands and staring at her with tortured eyes. "Can we go outside, Aza?" she'd pleaded. "Please. I want to see the sky." Azula had immediately agreed, remembering that Ty Lee had spent over a week in the Dai Li's underground fortress. A servant had escorted them to a walled garden within the estate. Ty Lee had instantly seemed much happier. They had walked for a bit, looking at the various flowers and plants. Now, though, they were just lying on the grass together, enjoying the spring sunshine and each other's company.

The gymnast shifted her weight, moving her head from Azula's chest to her shoulder, and slipping her arm around to rest on her belly. Azula felt lips press timidly against the side of her neck. She grew very still at the sensation; Ty Lee hadn't initiated any physical contact since being freed. There was a pause. "Aza?" came the soft voice.

"Yes, Ty?" Azula kept her tone as gentle as she could.

The hand on Azula's side moved slowly, the fingers trailing over the ridges and valleys of her ribs. "I know I'm not remembering things properly," the little acrobat murmured. "There's…it's like someone's told me two different stories, and they're both supposed to be true, but they can't be…I need help."

"What kind of help?" The former princess resumed her stroking of the brown hair.

"I need you to tell me which one's true." There was another pause. Azula felt Ty Lee nipping lightly at her throat, and her breathing hitched. With a sigh, the gymnast stopped again. "Like, I…I remember us being little together, but there's different things that don't make sense. Was there a garden we played in together? –With a pond, and some trees, and some really soft grass?"

Azula nodded. "Yes," she said quietly. "There was. The pond had turtleducks. Do you remember those, too?"

"Yes. I do." There was relief in Ty Lee's voice. "Okay, that's…that's good. And there was another little girl we played with there. She wound up becoming the Fire Lady, right?"

"That's right," Azula confirmed. "That was Mai. She's our…our friend." _Sort of. _The girl's hawk eyes flashed a little at the thought of what she suspected the young woman had done. _I'll never call her friend again if she's really the one who had you hurt, Ty. That I swear._

"Good! Good. I'm glad that one was true." Azula looked down to find Ty Lee smiling up at her. She smiled back encouragingly and dropped a light kiss on her brow. The little acrobat cuddled closer. "There was a boy there sometimes, too," she murmured. "He was always grouchy. He grew up to be the Fire Lord, right?"

The former princess grimaced up at the sky. "Yes. That's Zuko."

"Zuko," Ty Lee repeated thoughtfully. "Zuko…and he's the one who threw us out of the Fire Nation when he was crowned."

Azula paused as she considered this statement. "Close," she said. "He is the one who exiled me, but he didn't do that right away. I spent some time in prison, first. I…well, I lost my mind. Remember?" There was silence for a while. After a few seconds, Azula looked back down at the girl who lay against her. Ty Lee's gray eyes were wide and troubled; she turned them away as the former princess looked at her. "Ty?" Azula said softly, her brow creasing. "Are you all right?"

"I guess." The little acrobat's voice was a mere whisper. "I was…I was hoping that was just…a nightmare." More silence. Azula stared up at the tree that arched its branches over them, waiting for Ty Lee to continue. "If that's true, then…you screamed at me." The small voice finally spoke again. "You said you hated me. You said you were going to kill me."

The former princess couldn't help but wince. She hadn't been so out of her mind that she couldn't remember having snarled all these things, and worse. She had to swallow once or twice before she could reply. "Yes. I did," she said quietly. "I could offer you excuses, Ty, but I won't – they wouldn't matter, anyway." Azula looked down into Ty Lee's troubled face. "I'm sorry. You never deserved it. You never deserved any of it."

The gray eyes that searched hers were wary, and suddenly distant. Azula felt it keenly; the little acrobat had never looked at her that way before. She could feel Ty Lee's muscles growing tense beneath her hand. "All right. There's a couple of other things I need to know, then," the gymnast said. Her tone was cool. Azula felt a deep chill. _Gods, I…Ty Lee, what have they done to you? _She suddenly felt as if the girl in her arms was a complete stranger. "Is the Fire Lord your brother?"

"Yes." Azula's throat constricted at the look on Ty Lee's face.

"Then you were the princess, weren't you, Aza? You were…you threatened me, forced me away from the circus, right? You tried to kill our friend, Mai. You threw us in prison."

"Yes." The former princess could barely speak. Never had Ty Lee spoken to her this way…never had such accusing words passed her lips!

Slowly, Ty Lee pulled away from her and sat up. Azula stared up at her in speechless silence, astonished and bewildered at the coldness in the face that had so seldom looked upon her with anything but love. The little acrobat's lips curved downward. "You did all that," she said softly. "You did all that to me, and…and you expect me to trust you?"

_This isn't her, _Azula thought numbly. _This isn't her, Azula. They brainwashed her. Pull yourself together! _Her hands clenched tightly. _Just…just try to reason with her. _Azula took a deep breath. "Listen to me, Ty." As much as she tried to control it, her voice shook. "It's true that I did all that, and more. I was horrible to you. I'm not proud of that." Azula had to stop and swallow a few times before she could continue. "But you forgave me, Ty Lee. You saved me from being executed. You came and found me in that cave, and took care of me. Don't you remember that, too?"

The little acrobat's lips tightened, and her eyes narrowed slightly. "No," she said. "I don't."

_Of course not. _The former princess felt her lips curve into a bitter smile as she slowly sat up. From this position, she found herself still looking up at Ty Lee; discomfort swept through her. The acrobat had been a few inches taller than her for some time already, of course, but Azula had somehow never _felt_ the difference in their height before. "Well, it's true," she insisted. "You forgave me, Ty. You've stuck by me. That's why I want to stick by you, now that you need me."

The coolness in Ty Lee's eyes didn't thaw. "How do I know I'm not just a prisoner here, too? How do I know you're not just using me, Aza?"

Azula's mouth felt horribly dry. She lowered her head, unable to meet the suspicious look on her lover's face. "You're…you're not a prisoner. You're not even an exile, Ty Lee," she whispered. "My brother freed you months ago. You're only here by choice, because you wanted to stay with me."

The gymnast stared at her. "Really? So I could go home if I wanted to?"

"I…guess." The former princess could feel a certain tightness building in her chest. "Probably not right now, because there's a…well, a situation that needs dealing with first. But yeah, you…could. If you wanted to." Ty Lee put her head on one side, her eyes narrowing again. Azula was beginning to feel slightly desperate. She reached out to take the acrobat's hand. Ty Lee didn't pull away, but her expression didn't change, either. "Listen," she said softly. "I know things must be confusing for you. None of that's your fault. Just please, don't…well, don't jump to conclusions. About anything."

"You mean about you?" Ty Lee's gaze met hers directly.

Azula swallowed again. _Would it really be jumping to conclusions in my case? How many times have I wondered why the hell she was still with me? _"Yes."

Ty Lee looked down at their clasped hands. The former princess couldn't read her expression. "I don't know what to think, Aza," the acrobat whispered after a while. "I just don't know what to think about anything."

"Remember what I told you this morning?" Azula's fingers tightened around Ty Lee's. "I meant it, Ty. I meant it with everything in me."

The girl looked at her through the soft sweep of her short, brown hair. "You mean about what you told me to remember. The part where you said you loved me and you'd take care of me."

"Yes. That." The former princess felt her cheeks flushing, but she resolutely thrust it aside. _Now isn't the time to start being awkward and second-guessing things. _"I meant it, Ty Lee," she said again. "I haven't always been good to you, and I wish I had. Why you ever chose me, I don't know, but you did. The gods know I didn't deserve it. I won't make you live to regret that you did." Another gentle squeeze to Ty Lee's hand. "I won't let you down, Ty. I promise I won't."

Tears welled up in Ty Lee's eyes, and some of the ice thawed. "I know I was thinking about you when they were hurting me," she said softly. "I just kept hoping that you'd find a way to somehow get me out of there. And…and you did. You did that, no matter what else I remember." Slowly, the little acrobat leaned forward and laid her head on Azula's shoulder. "I'll try to trust you, Aza. Please be telling the truth," she whispered.

Azula couldn't help closing her eyes in relief. "I am. It's the truth." She kissed the girl's head, inhaling the warm scent of her hair. Tears filled her own eyes. "And…and don't worry too much about remembering things, Ty," she managed. "If you can't get your old memories back, I'll help you make new ones. Better ones."

Ty Lee huddled against her, snuggling her head up beneath Azula's chin. "Promise?"

And Azula held her close. "Promise," she whispered.


	31. Chapter 31

The Avatar and his Water Tribe girlfriend had arrived – Azula had seen the distinctive bulk of his flying bison swoop past her window nearly an hour ago. Her uncle had yet to send for her. She suspected that General Iroh and the others were having a meeting without her at the moment. _Without me, and about me, no doubt. _The former princess gave a rueful smirk.

Ty Lee was sitting quietly on the rug by the fireplace, seemingly deep in thought. Her great gray eyes stared blankly into their small fire. Azula turned from the window to study her lover's profile. The grave expression on the little acrobat's face sent a pang through Azula's insides. _Gods, she's changed so much. She used to be just a big ball of happiness and perpetual motion. Even I couldn't keep up with her! And now look at her. _Regret made Azula's face sag. _It's because of me. If she'd just stayed with Mai and Zuko, she'd never have had to suffer like she has. It's my fault…so I guess I have to come up with some way to make it better. _The former princess pushed away from the wall and moved over to where Ty Lee sat.

The little acrobat gave a soft gasp of surprise as Azula's arms encircled her from behind. Gently, the former firebender pulled Ty Lee against herself, and rested her chin on one of the girl's powerful shoulders. "Hey. You all right?" she asked gruffly.

"I guess." Ty Lee's body relaxed a bit, but Azula could still feel some tension in the muscles of her back. "Just…thinking about stuff."

"Like what?" Azula squeezed her arm lightly. "Anything I can help with?"

The tension in Ty Lee's body jumped. "No," the girl said quietly. "I don't think you can." There was a pause. Azula felt her lover slowly relax again, and the brown head leaned back into her shoulder. "A hug's good, though," Ty Lee murmured.

Azula clenched her teeth against a wave of frustration. She wanted to shake the girl. _This isn't you – this isn't like you! Where are you, damn it? _A deep breath or two brought it back under control. _Gently, Azula. Gently. It isn't her fault. _She bent her head down to kiss the corner of Ty Lee's jaw. "You can have one anytime you want," she said. "You don't even have to ask."

"Thanks." Azula could hear the quavering smile in Ty Lee's voice. "That kind of helps. I guess."

_Damn it. _The former princess cursed silently. _Ty's always the one who knows about the mushy stuff. I don't know how to fix this. Bloody Agni, what in the hell am I supposed to say here? _She tried to think about what Ty Lee used to do. "I…I love you, Ty," she said softly. "I really, truly do."

The little acrobat turned in her grasp to face her. Solemn gray eyes peered into her amber ones, and fingers threaded gently through Azula's black hair. "Do you?"

"Yes." Azula leaned forward carefully to kiss Ty Lee's mouth. It was just the gentlest touching of their lips. "I do," the former princess whispered. "I do, Ty. I wish I could make you better somehow."

Ty Lee groaned softly at this, letting her head fall forward and rest against Azula's shoulder. "I wish you could, too," she said. "I wish…I wish…" Her voice trailed off. There was silence for a minute or two. "I'm just so confused, Az…Aza." Hands convulsively gripped the front of Azula's shirt. "Wait. That man, that general uncle of yours…he called you something else, didn't he? It wasn't Aza. He called you…"

"Azula." The former princess nodded quietly.

There was another pause. "Is that your name? Azula?"

The black-haired girl kissed the top of Ty Lee's head. "Yes."

Gray eyes peered mournfully up at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Azula sighed and stroked the short strands of brown hair away from Ty Lee's face. "I didn't really think it was that important. And I didn't want to upset you more than I had to," she said quietly. "Besides, all these false memories are supposed to go away in time. I figured you'd remember by yourself sooner or later." She kissed Ty Lee's forehead. "But it'll be nice to hear you call me by my real name again," she admitted.

Ty Lee's lips tightened, and she looked away. "So are you lying to me about anything else, Azula?"

The words sent a shock of pain through the former princess. Azula flinched and gasped softly; she had to shut her eyes and her teeth against a wave of hurt and anger. It took a moment or two for her to get her temper back under control. "No," she said finally, opening her eyes again. "And I wasn't lying."

"Of course not," Ty Lee muttered, still without meeting her gaze. "You were just letting me think something that wasn't true, right?"

"Gods, Ty..." It was getting harder to maintain her composure. Azula swallowed hard and tightened her grip on the acrobat's muscular body. "I don't want to fight with you," she pleaded softly. "Ty Lee, I thought I'd lost you. Now I've got you back. I just want us to be together and…well, you know. Not snipe at each other." _Agni. Again with the mush!_

The gymnast sighed deeply. There was a pause. "Okay."

Slowly, Azula lowered her head against the side of Ty Lee's neck. Her fingertips brushed against a wicked scar that peeped out of the acrobat's collar; she kissed it gently. _She got those scars defending me, _Azula reminded herself. _I owe her everything. What's a little testing of my temper? This is only temporary. _"I love you," she whispered. Ty Lee didn't answer, but Azula felt her body relax into her a bit.

There came an insistent knock at the door. Azula bit back a curse as she lifted her head to look; the door opened, admitting the long, lean form of Toph. The blind earthbender bowed her head in greeting. "Hey, Ty Lee," she said. "Feeling a bit better?" The little acrobat looked at her, but said nothing. With a half-shrug, Toph turned her attention to the former princess. "We need to talk."

"All right." Azula placed one last kiss on Ty Lee's cheek. "I'll be back," she murmured. The gymnast nodded.

Out in the hall, Toph turned to her. The earthbender's expression was grim. "We just got word from the Fire Nation," she said quietly. "You didn't tell me soon enough. Seems we're too late. Mai's already taken the throne, and no one knows where Zuko is."

"…Oh." The former princess wasn't quite sure how to feel. Her gut clenched. "I didn't know, Toph. I swear."

"I know you didn't." Toph waved this off impatiently. "That doesn't matter anymore, anyway. I'm supposed to tell you what the plan is now." Azula nodded wordlessly. "Your uncle's looking for Zuko, first off. He's sending word to all his contacts and whatnot – he thinks he'll at least know where he is by tomorrow afternoon." The former princess scratched her nose. _Would my brother still be alive? Mai can be pretty damned ruthless when she wants to be…but no, I doubt she'd have killed him if she could avoid it. Even if she hates him now, she's smart enough to know that would be political suicide. _"And Mai's sent a message to King Kuei," Toph said hesitantly. "She's sending a contingent of the imperial guard to Ba Sing Se to get you – something about your being the rightful ruler of the Fire Nation."

"Oh." Even though Azula had known that Mai intended to put her on the throne, it was one thing to know it, and another to have it happening. She felt an odd mixture of elation and dread and panic. "I…Toph, I don't know if…" Her voice trailed off, and she swallowed. "What do we do?"

The blind earthbender raised a brow. "No clever plans? I figured that was your forte." Toph's lips quirked, and Azula shook her head. "Well, the general's keeping you here for the time being. I think he wants to find Zuko, and then try to negotiate between him and Mai. I guess you're sort of on Mai's side of that equation by default, since she wants to give you the crown."

Azula fixed Toph with a cool and level stare. "Am I a political prisoner, then?"

"Nope," Toph said promptly, with an emphatic shake of her shaggy head. "You've been behaving yourself pretty well, considering, and I said so. You'll be involved in the discussions when they start. Until then, you're just hanging out here, like me." The earthbender grinned. "That all right with you?"

"Yes." Azula couldn't quite keep the relief out of her voice. She was heartily tired of being a prisoner. Then, suddenly, she remembered something. "Toph, the Dai Li didn't just take Ty. They took Tami, too. Do you think…?"

Toph's milky eyes narrowed slightly. "Tami. You mean that girl at your tea shop?" Azula nodded. "They're holding her somewhere?"

"No. At least, they weren't before we came here," the former princess said. "But when Ty Lee said my real name out loud, I think Tami heard her. The Dai Li brainwashed her and took away her memory of me." – Sadly. "You don't think they'd harm her now that I'm gone, do you?"

The earthbender's jaw set grimly. "I wouldn't put anything past that bunch of jokers," she muttered. Then she shot Azula a crooked grin. "Don't worry about it, Fruitcake. I'll go make sure she's all right. Maybe I'll take Sokka with me, he's been dying to see some action anyway."

Azula struck her clenched fist against her palm and bowed. "Thank you, Lady Bei Fong," she said quietly. "If there's ever anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Oh, I won't, trust me." Toph's smile was wide and mischievous. She clapped Azula roughly on the shoulder. "You go spend some more time with your girl. Get Bouncy Butt back to normal, all right?" The former princess nodded, unable to keep a lump from rising in her throat. The earthbender turned away. "I'll catch you later. Hang in there." Azula watched her leave in silence. Then, slowly, she turned back to the room where Ty Lee was waiting.


	32. Chapter 32

The sun was still shining, but the shadows had lengthened considerably, and it was only a matter of an hour or so before twilight would fall. Azula gazed out the window, her feet fidgeting against the floor. She'd still had no word about anything since Toph had broken the news about Mai, and she was restless. She knew she would probably be the last person to find out about anything, given the situation – but even so, she couldn't help but fret. _I guess I just still hate feeling helpless, even after everything. _She smiled a bit, then sighed and rested her head against the window frame. _Damn it, I just can't stand this anymore! _Determinedly, Azula pushed away from the wall. Ty Lee looked up from the brook she'd been reading; the former princess shrugged at her. "I'm going for a walk," she said shortly, and left.

There really weren't many places she could go. Azula found her feet carrying her back out to the garden where she'd spent part of the afternoon with Ty Lee. It was still pleasantly warm outside. Azula strolled aimlessly along the garden path; then, abruptly, she stopped.

She wasn't alone in the garden. The willowy form of Katara stood up ahead of her. The waterbender was standing on a low footbridge that spanned a koi pond, her elbows resting on the railing as she peered down into the water. She seemed unaware of Azula's presence. The former firebender considered her options for a moment. Then, with a shrug, she resumed her interrupted walk. Blue eyes flicked up as Azula approached. Katara pursed her lips coolly. The Fire Nation girl paused as she reached the end of the footbridge, and the two regarded each other.

Katara had changed a bit since the end of the War, Azula thought. She still wore the same blue-and-white robes and trousers she had when they had fought each other, but now she also wore small silver rings in her ears, and she'd changed the betrothal necklace for a silver chain that bore the symbol of the Southern Water Tribe. Azula eyed it for a moment. Katara's father, Hakoda, was now the chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe, which she supposed made Katara something like a princess. Something like Azula herself, actually, now that she thought about it, considering that Katara's older brother would carry first right of succession. The former princess raised her amber eyes to meet the waterbender's. "Pleasant evening," she said mildly.

The dark-skinned girl regarded her doubtfully for a moment. "Yes," she said. "It is." There was a pause. Katara's fingers twitched toward the water skin she carried on her hip once or twice, but she made no other move. "So I hear that Mai wants to make you Fire Lord," the waterbender said finally.

Now _that_ had been a loaded statement. It wasn't entirely unexpected. Azula gave a faint smile and a shrug. "So they say," she murmured.

Katara would not be put off. She folded her arms across her chest, her blue eyes as cold as the glaciers of her homeland. "And I guess you expect me to believe that you didn't have something to do with that?"

Azula shrugged again. "I don't expect you to believe anything," she said. "I'm well aware of my reputation. But it's still the truth." Katara raised a skeptical brow, and the former princess smiled a bit. "As much as I'd like to take the credit for taking my dear brother down, I'm afraid it was Mai who managed it, not me."

Those piercing blue eyes bored into hers. "Are you trying to tell me you don't want to be Fire Lord, Azula?"

Quietly, Azula leaned on the railing and looked down at the koi pond. The large fish swam slowly through the depths of the water below. "I didn't say that," she said quietly. "The timing's a little off, that's all." She glanced at the waterbender, who lifted her brows again. Azula smiled. "Well, if it had come a couple of years ago, before I lost my mind and my firebending, it would have been different," she explained. "Now, it's…well, just a hell of a lot more complicated."

"Complicated." The corners of Katara's mouth twitched downward.

"Very much so." Azula tapped her fingers against the railing. _I don't know why in the world I'm even telling her this. _"I'm a has-been, as far as Fire Nation power goes. My father and I were pretty soundly defeated. It's well known that I was a raving lunatic less than a year ago. I can't even firebend anymore. The only reason Mai needs me at all is because I'm of the line of Sozin – otherwise, I'm sure she'd simply take the throne herself." The girl's amber eyes followed the progress of a slow, orange-headed fish across the pond. "I'm not a fool. I know I'd only be a figurehead. I'm sure Mai and her people would wield the true power – at first, at least." Azula sighed, then dismissed the subject with an aristocratic wave of her fingers. "How about you? Your new status doesn't seem to have had much impact on your career. Still out trying to save the world?"

Katara regarded her grimly. "Yes. No thanks to you and your kind." The former princess shot her a look of lazy amusement. Katara scowled. "Well, do you deny it? If you're made Fire Lord, you'll start the fighting again, won't you?"

"Mm." Azula turned, leaned her elbows back against the railing, and regarded Katara thoughtfully. "Here's where I should start playing my audience, right? I should tell you how much I've changed, and turned over a new leaf, and would never do something so dastardly as to send my people back to war." She shrugged and met the waterbender's cool glare. "Sometimes sitting on the throne of a nation changes your perspective on some things. You should know what I'm talking about. I imagine you've had a little taste of that yourself in the last while."

A hint of uncertainty crossed Katara's face. She broke her eyes from Azula's and looked down at the koi pond. "In some things, I guess it does," she admitted. "You feel more…responsible for things, once you're in charge of people. You have to think about your country's interests before your own sometimes." Then she turned her face back to the Fire Nation girl, her blue eyes sparking once again. "But I still don't believe war is ever the best option. And you'd start invading places if you were Fire Lord, wouldn't you? You'd start the War again."

"I don't know," Azula said calmly. "And that's the most honest answer I can give you at this point. All I know is I'd do what was best for my nation." There was silence for a while. Then the former princess drew a long breath and turned to Katara, her expression changing to one of faint embarrassment. "I wanted to ask you something," she said slowly. "Ty Lee spent ten days being brainwashed by the Dai Li. They've messed up her thinking pretty badly. I know you're a healer – you helped me when my mind was gone. Do you think…well, can you maybe try to help her?" Azula hesitated. "I'm kind of worried about her," she admitted grudgingly.

Katara's face softened. She looked away. "I can't promise anything," she said, "but I'll take a look, if you like."

Azula rubbed the back of her neck. "Thank you."

The waterbender's eyes grimly met hers again. "But that doesn't change anything, Azula," she said firmly. "I'm going to fight against anyone who tries to put that crown on your head. I don't believe you've really changed from what you were, and I think you're still dangerous."

Quietly, the former firebender smiled. "You're only half right," she said. "I probably am still dangerous." She pushed away from the railing and bowed. "Good night, Katara." The Water Tribe woman said nothing, and Azula turned back the way she had come.

Ty Lee was curled up in an armchair when Azula returned, staring sightlessly down at the cover of her book. Her gray eyes looked up in cautious welcome. Azula was glad to see something other than suspicion in the girl's face, timid or not; she moved over to place a warm kiss on the acrobat's round cheek. "Almost bedtime," she said softly. "Are you tired yet, Ty?"

"I'm tired," Ty Lee agreed quietly. "A lot's happened."

"Yeah. More for you than for me, I'll bet." Azula wanted to tell her lover about the shift in Fire Nation power, but she remembered her uncle's warning, and held her tongue. "You do know that you can talk to me about it if you want to, right?" she said instead, gently brushing stray wisps of hair behind the girl's ears.

"I know." The acrobat nodded as she set aside her book. Like a child, she reached out her arms, and Azula moved into the embrace without hesitation. Ty Lee's brown head settled against Azula's shoulder. The former princess felt the girl's breath against her neck as she sighed. "I will, Azula. Just not right now, okay? I really am tired."

"Then let's go to bed now," the former firebender murmured. "We could both use the sleep." Ty Lee was agreeable. Within half an hour, the two were snuggled together under a thick quilt.

Azula held the girl gently in both her arms. She made no attempt to touch her more intimately, although she did drop a few kisses on Ty Lee's soft mouth. "I love you, Ty," she whispered. "Everything's going to be all right, okay? I'll take care of you. I'll take care of everything."

Ty Lee peered at her quietly for a few moments. Then, solemnly, she kissed Azula's lips. The former princess went very still at this, her eyes widening in pleased surprise. The acrobat brushed her mouth lightly over Azula's as their breaths mingled. For a moment, Azula felt just the hint of a tongue slipping over her lower lip. Then Ty Lee pulled back and cuddled against her lover's body, her brown head burrowing underneath Azula's chin. "G'night, Azula," she said softly.

The former princess held her close. "Good night," she whispered. And in the darkness, a silent prayer of thankfulness drifted up to dance among the evening stars.


	33. Chapter 33

The summons came late the next morning.

Azula's waking had been sweet, as she'd opened her eyes to find Ty Lee still cuddled against her, sound asleep. The former princess had gone long enough without this to really appreciate it; she'd stayed quiet until the little acrobat woke on her own. Ty Lee had allowed a couple of kisses, although she hadn't initiated any. The two girls had bathed and dressed, and eaten the light breakfast a servant had brought them. The silences were still long, and Ty Lee still seemed guarded, but the atmosphere had been much more companionable than before.

And now, there was a servant at the door. Azula folded her arms across her chest and regarded him coolly; he bowed. "General Iroh sends his greetings, and requests your presence in the library, Miss Azula," he said. "There is to be a discussion."

"Ah." It certainly wasn't hard to read between the lines. _I wonder if Uncle has found my brother? Or if this is going to be some kind of interrogation? _Azula glanced at Ty Lee. The little acrobat sighed and looked away with a resigned shrug. With a twinge of guilt, Azula looked back at the young man. "And you're here to escort me, I suppose?" He inclined his head. The former princess put her arm around Ty Lee's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "I'll be back soon," she murmured. The gymnast shrugged again, wordlessly. Azula gave her a gentle squeeze. Then, releasing her with a sigh, she turned her amber eyes back on the servant. "Lead away."

As they walked through the halls, Azula took a little time to think. _If this is just going to be General Iroh and myself, I think I know how to handle it. But if this is something bigger, and the Avatar is there, I'd better decide how I want to play this. _She scratched her nose. _I already told Katara a little, I guess. So she already knows I'm not entirely opposed to taking the throne – that lets out pretending I am. Not that I would, anyway. _Azula glanced up at a tapestry as she passed. _Katara's against my being crowned. I would think the Avatar will be, too, given that he and Zuko are so tight. My uncle, of course, will back Zuzu. I wonder how Toph feels about it? _Her lips curved a bit. _Toph seems to like me a bit, but that doesn't necessarily mean she wants to see me take the Fire Nation throne._

_No, I can't make a real decision yet. I just don't have enough information. _Azula's brows came down. _All right, then. If this is a group discussion, I'll try to say as little as possible. I'll figure out where they all stand and why before I start making any serious plans about what to do._ Just then, the servant stopped, having reached a set of double doors. He knocked lightly; then, opening the door, he stepped aside and gestured for Azula to enter. Pulling her shoulders back like a soldier, the former princess raised her chin and stepped into the library.

It looked very much like a war council. A long table sat in the middle of the floor, flanked by high-backed chairs. General Iroh sat at the head of the table, facing the door. To the right sat Avatar Aang, with his distinctive tattoos and large gray eyes; Katara sat beside him, her expression cool and aloof. Toph was sitting to the left of the general. The seat beside the blind earthbender was empty. Farther to the left sat Sokka, with his Kyoshi warrior girlfriend, Suki.

Azula took all of this in at a glance, and then turned her eyes on the last person in the room, a young man sitting beside Katara. The former firebender felt her lips tighten as she recognized him. He rose from his seat and dropped her a formal bow, his clenched fist striking lightly at the heel of his hand. He was tall and lean, dressed impeccably in scarlet and black. His hair was as dark as jet. His narrow, amber eyes met hers as he straightened again – eyes so like his cousin's that Azula would have known who he was even if she hadn't recognized him initially. She bowed her head coldly. "Lord Lobsang Bai Jiang," she said.

"Your Royal Highness," he replied calmly. The words sent a jolt through her; she noticed Katara twitching angrily. "You look well."

_Well. This may complicate things. _Azula looked at her uncle and raised a brow slightly. The general gravely indicated the empty chair beside Toph. Without a word, the former princess went to it and seated herself, keeping her back straight. She glanced at Lobsang, who had resumed his seat, and then pointedly turned back to Iroh, folding her hands neatly on the table. "What can I do for you, Uncle?"

The old general looked at her quietly for a moment. "Enough has come to light about the situation in the Fire Nation that we've decided to have a discussion about it, Azula," he said. "Lord Bai Jiang here has been sent by Zuko's wife to accompany you back to the Fire Nation, once the royal guard contingent has arrived. We all thought this would be a good time to begin the talks."

Azula glanced at Lobsang. His face was set in the same carefully-neutral mask that Mai so often wore. He gave her a courtly smile and clasped his hands on the table. "Fire Lady Mai wanted to ensure that you had someone at your side who could help you handle any difficulties you might encounter, Your Highness," he said.

_Handle difficulties. _Azula's brows lifted just a touch. _I would imagine that's courtspeak for "make sure I cooperate." I should have known that Mai would send a babysitter. _

Katara scowled at the Fire Nation nobleman. "This is not a done deal," she growled. "Just because Mai's probably knifed Zuko in the back doesn't mean we're going to let her put Azula in charge of things. We all worked hard to end the War and take Ozai out of power, and I won't let all of that happen again!"

Lord Lobsang held up a soothing hand. "It was nothing as barbaric as that, I assure you, Lady Katara," he said. "The former Fire Lord was not harmed. Our soldiers had instructions to capture him unhurt, but he managed to escape. We don't actually know where he is – but none of our people hurt him." His amber eyes slid from her to look at General Iroh. "It was deemed the lesser of two evils to remove him from power," he said calmly. "Fire Lord Zuko's lack of careful diplomacy was endangering the peace between our nations, and Fire Lady Mai acted to keep that from happening."

"So you say," Katara snapped. "But if Mai didn't want war, she wouldn't be giving the crown to Azula. I think we all know what Azula's about!"

_Hm. Do you, now? _The former princess leaned back a bit in her chair, taking in the reactions of everyone at the table. Aang was biting his lip uncertainly. Toph was listening with her shaggy head slightly bowed. Suki was watching Lobsang with suspiciously-narrowed eyes; Sokka, meanwhile, was frowning. Azula glanced at Iroh, and found her uncle watching her. She met his gaze for a moment before breaking it to look coolly back at Katara.

"I can certainly understand your misgivings on the subject, Lady Katara," Lobsang said smoothly. "Given your personal history with Princess Azula, it would only be natural for you to think her a warmonger. But the princess is a skilled negotiator and a brilliant politician, as I'm sure even you would have to admit. She is the best choice to lead my country and preside over these delicate international negotiations."

It felt strange to hear her old title reinstated. Azula eyed the nobleman. She couldn't say that she didn't like being referred to as royalty again, rather than as the prisoner and fugitive she had been for the past couple of years. Underneath that faint pleasure, though, she still questioned Mai's motives – and, by extension, her cousin's. _You bear watching, Lord Bai Jiang._

"She might be a politician," Suki broke in, "but we all know the direction Azula wanted to lead the Fire Nation in. I think it's a bad risk. How many cities are still just barely starting to rebuild after all the fighting? And the Southern Water Tribe was almost wiped out. Sokka and I have been working for years to put that mess back together. If the war started again, there might be nothing left by the end of it."

Sokka nodded, his dark brows drawn low over sky-blue eyes. "What she said. I mean, so maybe Zuko isn't so great at kowtowing to everyone, but he at least wasn't invading and burninating stuff. He's a good man, and a warrior. I'd trust him." His gaze moved over to Azula. "Not so sure about her."

Katara pointed accusingly at Lobsang. "And I'll bet that Azula orchestrated this whole thing somehow, didn't she? She wanted to be in power, so she made some kind of agreement with Mai to take down Zuko."

"She did not." Lobsang met her glare with pointed coolness. "My cousin required no motivation from outside sources to do what was right for the Fire nation. Fire Lady Mai took the throne from one unfit to sit in it, and is now giving it to someone who can use it properly. Princess Azula had no hand in it."

"I don't believe it." The waterbender turned to glare at Azula. "You did, didn't you? Go on, try to deny it!"

Silence fell. Azula was suddenly aware of seven pairs of eyes fixed on her. Quietly, she scratched her chin and met Katara's gaze. "I have been living quietly, fulfilling the terms of my exile to the best of my ability, and spending my spare time with Ty Lee," she said. "If I had my choice, she and I would go and live somewhere together where we could be left alone. But Fire Lord Ozai was my father, and I have a responsibility to my people." A slight smile twitched the corners of Azula's lips. "If I am needed to take the crown of the Fire Nation, then I'll do it."

The arguing began again, mostly heated exchanges between Katara and Lobsang, with occasional outbursts from Sokka and Suki. No one really brought up anything new. Azula found her mind wandering. _I wonder how Ty Lee's doing? Gods, they don't need me here. No one here really cares what I have to say – they just want to yell at each other. _Her gaze moved over the angry faces, and then rested on the door. The room suddenly felt very close. _The heck with it, I'm going to get some air. _Azula rose to her feet and slipped out of the room. The raised voices behind her went on, unbroken.

It was quiet out in the hallway. Azula took a deep, relieved breath. Setting her back against the wall, she dropped down to sit on the floor. Her eyes closed. _What's wrong with me? I should be in there trying to persuade them of what a marvelous Fire Lord I'll be. I should be pouring oil on the waters and soothing everyone's ruffled feathers and proving I can be the peacemaker they seem to want. So why am I out here instead? And why don't I want to go back in?_

The door opened and closed softly. Azula looked up guiltily; Toph's sightless green eyes were on her. The earthbender sat down beside her. "Hey. What're you doing out here, Fruitcake?"

"I don't know. Resting my ears, I suppose. They were giving me a headache." Azula shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head back against the wall. "Besides, it's not like it matters. They haven't even noticed I'm gone."

"Nope." Toph shot her a crooked grin. "They probably won't for a while, either. I'm thinking Katara and Lobster-boy don't much like each other."

"Doesn't seem like it," Azula agreed quietly. "I figured they could fight about me without me in the room, since it doesn't seem to matter what I actually think about any of it, anyway." She examined her fingernails. "I'd rather be somewhere else," she admitted.

"All right," Toph said promptly. "Then why don't you and I go to my room and talk a little?" Azula's brows lowered, and the earthbender grinned engagingly. "Come on, Azula. They might not want to know what you think, but I do. I like to know both sides to a story before I decide things." Her milky green eyes sparkled mischievously. "Promise I won't yell at you."

The Fire Nation girl shrugged as a grudging smile curved her mouth. "Oh, all right. It can't be any worse than sitting in the middle of that screaming match."

"Great! Come on, then." Toph rose to her feet and stalked up the hall on her sturdy legs. And Azula, with one final glance at the closed door behind her, followed.


	34. Chapter 34

Toph glanced back at the Fire Nation girl as they entered her room. "D'you want some tea, or something? I've got a bit."

"Very well," Azula said calmly. She wasn't especially thirsty, but she didn't like the idea of just talking without having something to distract her. Toph nodded and waved her arm in the direction of an armchair. The former firebender took a seat and watched quietly as her impromptu hostess laid out a tea set on a low table. It was an Earth Kingdom set, its pieces tinted in shades of white and green, and gilded at the edges. _Good quality, _Azula thought. _Wonder if it belongs to her, or if it's my uncle's? It's probably the general's, actually, what with his obsession with tea._

Neither of the girls spoke until the water had boiled. Toph poured it into the teapot, and then set the steaming object carefully on the table. Despite the power that Azula knew the earthbender wielded, Toph's hands looked surprisingly delicate. The blind girl sat down cross-legged by the table and turned her face in Azula's direction. "It's good we've got this chance," she said. "Thought you might want to know how my little foray went. We checked up on your Tami for you yesterday."

"Oh." The Fire Nation girl hesitated. "Is she all right?" she blurted.

"More or less." Toph leaned back on her hands, a smug grin playing about the corners of her lips. "She was at that tea shop of yours. I asked her a few questions, and she seems okay, except that she still doesn't remember who you are. She even figured Sokka was cute." A roll of the expressive blind eyes. "So then Sokka and I went out to find a Dai Li agent."

"Just to make sure?" Azula couldn't help but wish she'd been there to see it.

"Yep," Toph said cheerfully. She paused to sit back up and pour a cup of tea, which she passed politely to Azula. The Fire Nation girl took it, and waited while Toph poured a steaming cup of her own. "We found one," the blind girl went on, placidly. "He didn't seem to want to cooperate at first. I managed to change his mind."

Azula's hawk eyes glinted. "How?"

"Buried him to his neck and let Sokka threaten him." The earthbender grinned. "I try to make Sokka feel useful." She took a sip of her tea to refresh her memory. "Once the agent was feeling like being helpful, I told him to go tell Long Feng that Tami's under my protection, too. And if she were to disappear mysteriously, or anything like that, I told him I'd take Ba Sing Se apart, brick by brick, until I found Long Feng. And then…" Toph stopped, and her blind eyes gleamed dangerously. "I left that up to their imaginations." She took a delicate sip of tea.

The former firebender put her cup to her lips, letting the subtle flavors of her drink spread over her tongue. "Thank you for doing that for me, Toph," she said quietly.

"No sweat. It's helping me out, too. The more I can find out about their shady dealings, the better it'll go when I can finally tell King Kuei he needs to axe them." The earthbender lay back on the floor and crossed her legs at the ankles. Her expression grew quieter. "How's Ty Lee doing? Is she any better?"

Awkwardly, Azula looked away. "She's…better, I suppose," she said slowly. "She knows my real name, now. And she…er…well, she kissed me last night. But she isn't really herself. She isn't Ty Lee yet." The Fire Nation girl fiddled absently with the arm of her chair.

Toph nodded. "And how are you doing, Azula?" she asked.

The girl's amber eyes flicked to the earthbender's. She hesitated for a long moment before answering. "I…guess I'm all right. It's nice not to be a prisoner anymore, anyway, and I'm glad Ty Lee's safe now." Azula sipped her tea. "It's a bit disconcerting to be a pawn, even if I really ought to be used to that by now." She looked back up into Toph's milky eyes. "But I'm sure Katara would say I'm getting what I deserve in that respect."

"I'm sure Katara would. But we're not talking about her right now." The blind girl folded her hands behind her head. "Did you really tell her that you'd start the War up again if you were crowned Fire Lord?"

"No," Azula said calmly. "She asked me if I'd start invading the other nations and whatnot, and I told her I didn't know. I said I'd do what was best for the Fire Nation. She didn't like that much." A slight frown crossed Toph's face, and Azula shrugged. "I'll tell you the same thing if you ask me. I'm done just saying what I think people want to hear, Toph. I spent my whole life trying to please my father, and what did it get me? Months of raving in irons in a cage. I'm done with that garbage." The Fire Nation girl tossed the idea aside with a wave of her hand. "The only person in the world I owe anything is Ty Lee, because she's stood by me from day one."

"No responsibility to anyone else, hm?" Toph murmured.

"I didn't say that." Azula shook her head. "I'm responsible to my people, if they need me. I owe you some favors, Toph. There are a few things like that. But I don't owe anyone my allegiance except for Ty."

The earthbender seemed to be thinking this over. "I think I understand," she said finally. "I can see why you'd feel like that." There was a pause. "Do you feel like you can trust Aang? He did help you out."

"No." Azula's answer was immediate, and her tone cold. "Yes, he did help me. But he also took my firebending from me, and he's always sided with my brother. He's still my enemy, whether he smiles and says sweet little words or not."

Toph sat up, scratching her nose thoughtfully. "Fair enough, I guess. It probably looks that way to you." Her blind eyes lifted to Azula's face. "But he's really not your enemy, just so you know. Sure, he's Zuko's friend – but so am I, you know. That doesn't necessarily mean we're against you."

"Doesn't it?" Azula's voice chilled even more. "Tell me something, Toph. If I hadn't escaped from prison, would you have ever even thought to check if I was still alive? Would the thought have even crossed your mind, or the Avatar's? Or would you all have just forgotten all about me, and given me up as an unpleasant memory?"

There was silence for a while. Toph sighed deeply, blowing out her cheeks. "Okay, Azula. I'll admit none of us dug very deep to find out where you were," she said quietly. "And we should have. What happened to you wasn't right, and we should have stopped it from happening. Okay? But listen, we honestly didn't know what was going on. I thought Zuko was having you treated – that's what he told Aang. It never occurred to me that he might be lying to us about that."

It was the truth. Azula knew it. The ice thawed from her amber eyes, and she sighed, nursing her warm teacup gently between her hands. "I don't hold it against you, Toph."

The pause that followed was a long one. Both girls seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. At last, Toph spoke. "So what's the deal with this Lobsang guy? You knew him right away. You two have a history or something?"

"Somewhat," Azula said. "He's Mai's cousin, on her mother's side. I've met him a time or two before." Her crimson lips pursed in distaste. "I never liked him much. Fortunately I never had to see him much, either, since most of Mai's family followed her parents when her father was made governor of New Ozai."

Toph nodded. "Why do you think he's here?" she asked bluntly.

Azula smiled thinly. "I think Mai sent him to make sure I cooperate with her plans," she said. "That's really just prudence on her part. After all, I did make it pretty clear that I wasn't interested in going along with her the last time that we spoke." The Fire Nation girl took a mouthful of tea. "I suppose that I'm going to have to get used to that kind of thing again. Once I've been brought back to the Fire Nation, I'll be watched all the time."

"Handled." Toph's lips curved into a rueful smile. "I know something about that. My parents' servants were pretty good at it." She shrugged. "But then I ran away. It's nice not to have to worry about that anymore."

"I can imagine." Azula rubbed the back of her neck tiredly. "You know, Toph, I'd always hoped to leave a great legacy. I wanted to be remembered for my accomplishments. Now it looks like I'll go down as a footnote in Fire Nation history, _Azula, the puppet Fire Lord who had her strings pulled by her brother's ex-wife." _Her lips tightened._ "_It's pitiful."

"The story's not over yet," Toph said quietly. She paused. "Did you ever hear about what happened in that final battle, during Sozin's Comet?"

The Fire Nation girl eyed her. "No, other than the fact that my father was defeated."

"Sokka, Suki and I went to take out the war balloon fleet," the earthbender said. "We were doing pretty good. Then Suki got separated from us when one of the balloons came apart. Sokka broke his leg during the fighting, and then I fell. He caught me. So there we were…I was hanging from his arm, hundreds of feet in the air, and everything under us was burning. I could feel the heat of it, you know? And two of your soldiers were firing at us." Toph's blind eyes looked straight into Azula's amber ones. "Another couple of seconds, and I would have fallen. I'd have been dead. My story would've ended there."

"Uh huh." Azula pushed away her tea and waited for the girl to finish.

"My point is, if I'd died there, my story would've been done – but I didn't." Toph nodded emphatically. "Your story could've ended a bunch of times too, right? You could've died when all of us fired at you that time before Ba Sing Se fell. We could've killed you when you were chained to that wall on the Day of Black Sun. You could've died when Zuko shot you off that balloon that one time. But you didn't, Azula. You're still alive, and the book's still being written." The earthbender grinned a bit. "So don't go relegating yourself to a footnote yet. A lot can happen."

Azula folded her hands in her lap and gazed down at them. "Maybe I wouldn't mind being a footnote, in a way," she said slowly. "I still have this tiny hope that Ty Lee and I can find a way to go and live someplace we'll be left alone."

"Where there's life, there's hope," Toph said firmly.

_I wonder if she's right? _Azula regarded her for a moment. Then she took a deep breath. "I'd like to go see Ty Lee, if you don't mind, Toph," she said. "I don't like having to leave her alone so much."

"Of course. I think we're about done, anyway." Toph rose to her feet and dusted off her hands. "C'mon, Fruitcake – I'll show you the way back to your room from here." Rising from her chair, Azula followed her hostess back into the hall.


	35. Chapter 35

When Azula had slipped back into the room she and Ty Lee were sharing, she'd seen unmistakable relief in the acrobat's gray eyes. Charmed by the sight, Azula had immediately stooped over the chair where Ty Lee was sitting and greeted her with a soft kiss.

"I thought it'd be longer," the gymnast said. "Guess not, huh?"

"Not this time." Azula stroked the older girl's cheek. "It was just a lot of people arguing, and I decided I didn't need to stay for that." She gave Ty Lee a quiet smile. "Do you want to play Pai Sho with me?"

"Okay." Ty Lee smiled shyly and went and got the set. The two girls knelt down on opposite sides of the low table. For some time, the only sounds in the room were the clicks of the game tiles, and the occasional murmur from one of them. After a while, Ty Lee stopped and bowed her head. "Can we talk for a bit, Azula?" she asked. "I'm…well, maybe I'm not in the mood for games. Is it okay if I ask you some more questions?"

Azula nodded. "Sure." She moved until her back was against the wall, and then gestured. "Come here." Slowly, Ty Lee complied. Azula grasped her gently by the arm once she was near and drew her down into her lap. The little acrobat settled down there quietly enough, slipping her arm loosely around Azula's waist and nestling her brown head into its favorite place on her shoulder. It was almost like old times. Azula rested her forehead against her lover's hair and breathed in its scent with a gentle glow of happiness. "Go ahead, Ty. What do you want to know?"

Ty Lee took a deep breath. "Okay." She trailed the tips of her fingers very lightly up and down Azula's belly. The former firebender shivered at the sensation. "I think…I might remember some more things, but I'm still not sure what's real." Azula waited patiently, nuzzling the soft, brown hair. "The first one…I remember being in a city, maybe even this one. I was with you and that girl, Mai. We were dressed up in these green and brown outfits, kind of like the one that girl Suki wears."

"That's right," Azula confirmed. "You and Mai were with me here in Ba Sing Se. We took control of the Dai Li to conquer the city from the inside, and then handed it over to my father. Those outfits were our disguises."

There was silence as Ty Lee digested this. "All right," she murmured. "That was…a good memory, I guess. I'm glad it was true." Her fingers flicked idly at the buttons that closed Azula's shirt. "I remember being in a room with you in a palace, I guess in the Fire Nation. It might've been your room. We were little. I remember we went to sleep together, and I was hugging you because you…because someone had hit you."

The former firebender closed her eyes against an unexpected wave of pain. She had to swallow several times before she could trust her voice enough to speak. "Yes," she said hoarsely. "That was…one of the times that my father beat me." She cleared her throat. "You comforted me. It…wasn't the only time you did that."

Ty Lee looked up at her, studying her face, her hand gently stroking down the sharp line of Azula's jaw. "I loved you then," she said quietly. "I know I did. I remember crying for you sometimes."

Azula turned her face away. "You did. I probably I snapped at you for it, too. But it meant a lot, even if I never told you so."

"I knew." There was no doubt in the little acrobat's voice. There was another pause. "What I can't really remember is if I still loved you after you threw me in prison," she said at last. "I know I did before; I can remember that I did. But I can't remember…afterward, everything with you just seems like a blur. And what I can remember is all…" She shivered, and Azula felt it through her arms. "I remember iron bars, and you screaming and slavering, and…" Her voice trailed off.

The former firebender closed her eyes and rested her head against her lover's. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry that's all you remember. It's…I was so lost in that dungeon, Ty. I was so hopeless and broken and miserable. You were my only light, Ty Lee. You were. You're the reason I'm sane, now. You're why I'm still alive. It was all thanks to you." She slipped her head lower to kiss Ty Lee's nose. "It doesn't matter to me if you remember it or not, Ty. I won't forget what I owe you."

"I wish I could be sure." Ty Lee's voice was tense with frustration. "There's…just so much that…I don't…"

"It'll come back," Azula soothed. She brushed the palm of her hand over Ty Lee's furrowed brow. "Don't strain for it. It'll be all right. The brainwashing is already wearing off, right? Just look at how much you've remembered in only two days." She smiled down into Ty Lee's clouded face and dropped a kiss on the girl's soft lips. "It's okay," she said again.

Slowly, Ty Lee drew her hand down the side of Azula's neck and let it rest there, in the crook where it met the gentle curve of her shoulder. "I do know that I like this," the acrobat said, almost shyly. "I like it."

_That's my Ty. _Azula felt her pulse jump. With a slow smile, she bent to capture Ty Lee's lips with her own, and let one of her own hands wander down to the acrobat's slim waist. "You can have as much as you want," she murmured.

"As much as I want?" The little acrobat slipped her hand down from Azula's shoulder to her belly again, lightly brushing her breast as she did so. Her round cheeks flushed pink as she smiled timidly. Then she stopped, and the smile disappeared. "No…I can't…I just don't know if you…"

Azula sighed. "You don't have to do anything," she said gently. "All I want is for you to be happy, okay? Just tell me what you need."

"Besides my memory back?" Ty Lee smiled faintly at her own joke. Her fingers were still tracing random patterns against Azula's stomach. With a soft sigh, she laid her head back on the black-haired girl's shoulder. Azula held her in silence. She relished the feeling of Ty Lee's hand touching her, and the soft, warm wash of breath against her neck, and the welcome weight resting against her own body. Slowly, the little acrobat's fingers stilled. Her breathing came slower, and her muscles relaxed. She was asleep.

_And to think that I almost lost this. _Azula dropped gentle kisses on Ty Lee's head. _To think they tried to take you from me! Oh, Ty. _The former firebender settled back against the wall, cradling her precious burden carefully in her arms, and relaxed. The minutes slipped past them like a stream flowing over stones.

There came a brisk knock at the door. A moment later, it opened to admit the tall, lean form of Lobsang Bai Jiang. He stood calmly on the threshold, taking in the scene with his narrow eyes. His expression was calm, and his posture impeccable. "Forgive the interruption, Your Highness," he said politely. "It was noted that you were no longer present at the discussion table, and I thought perhaps I should come and ensure that you weren't in need of anything."

Azula's amber eyes were as cold as the northern seas. "I'm fine," she said curtly. "I just wasn't interested in listening to the lot of you shouting at each other. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone."

Lobsang bowed with flawless grace. "I can appreciate that, Princess, but I'm afraid that isn't possible at the moment," he said. His voice was silky smooth. "There are things that we need to discuss, you and I. My cousin gave me a number of messages that were to be relayed directly to you, and I need to know where you stand in relation to them, Your Highness."

"Later," Azula said coldly. "I consider Ty Lee my first responsibility, and she takes priority over whatever political wrangling you want to do, Lord Lobsang. Now leave, before you wake her up."

There was a glint of danger in the Fire Nation nobleman's eyes, now. Azula was reminded of the feral gleam that had always come into Mai's just before she leaped into battle. Lobsang folded his hands over his lean stomach. "With all due respect, Your Highness, I had very specific instructions from Fire Lady Mai," he said calmly. "I would hate to have to inform my cousin that you've been uncooperative. That could prove to be quite…inconvenient…for you."

Azula's jaw clenched against a wave of anger. She looked away, struggling with her temper. _Bastard, _she thought bitterly. Then, as her irritation cooled a bit, she sighed. _I suppose it would be foolish to be needlessly difficult with him. I'm going to need to pick my battles in the next little while, I think. There's no point in fighting this one. _She threaded her fingers through Ty Lee's soft hair and kissed her cheek. "Ty," Azula said gently. "Ty Lee, wake up." Gray eyes opened and blinked up at her. "We have a guest," the former firebender murmured. "Lord Lobsang Bai Jiang, Mai's cousin."

Ty Lee sat up, rubbing her eyes, and blinked at the young nobleman. Lobsang dropped a courteous bow. "Lady Ty Lee," he said calmly. Then, without waiting for a response, he turned his eyes on Azula. "If you will come with me, Princess? I will try to keep the necessary discussions brief."

"You'd better," Azula muttered, reluctantly disentangling herself from her silent lover. She paused to take Ty Lee's head between her hands and kiss her forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she promised. "Maybe take a walk in the garden if you want to. If you're not here when I get back, I'll look there. Okay?" The little acrobat nodded quietly. Azula turned away and followed Lord Lobsang out into the hall.

They didn't go far. Lobsang went down two doors and stepped into a small drawing room. Azula moved inside, and then turned to face him with her arms folded across her chest. He shut the door calmly. His gaze was inscrutable. "As you are probably already aware, Princess, there is a contingent of the royal guard en route to Ba Sing Se as we speak. Their arrival is expected in three days. They have been instructed to provide you and Lady Ty Lee with an escort back to the capital city of the Fire Nation."

"And you'll be along for the ride, I suppose?" Azula cocked her head and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I will." The nobleman inclined his head graciously. "My cousin instructed me to clear away any difficulties you might encounter."

"Not to mention keep me in line, hm?" The princess smiled coldly. "I'm not a fool, Lord Lobsang. I know how these things work. Mai sent you to handle me – that's pretty obvious. So let's stop with this song and dance, and speak plainly."

He gazed at her in thoughtful silence for a moment. "Very well," he said at last. "I will speak plainly if you wish, Your Highness. Fire Lady Mai had concerns that you were going to be uncooperative, and she entrusted me with the task of making certain that you do as you are asked." Azula's lips curved slightly. "You are expected to go quietly when the royal guard arrives, and you are expected to conduct yourself in a manner befitting a royal of our nation. So much for expectations – now, the plan." Lobsang held out a neat roll of parchment, sealed in red wax with the royal dragon of the Fire Nation. She took it silently. "Your coronation has already been scheduled for two days after your arrival in the capital city," he said. "All of this has been outlined for you in that letter. Once you have been crowned Fire Lord, there will be a week of feasting and celebration across the country. You will, of course, be expected to make a number of official appearances during that time."

"Of course," Azula murmured.

"After that…" The young nobleman spread out his hands and shrugged slightly. "The business of running the nation will take precedence. But you don't need to concern yourself with that yet, Your Highness. There will be time for briefings once we have arrived in the Fire Nation."

Azula was silent for a few moments, her hawk eyes narrowed in thought. "I'm going to be saying this to Mai later," she said at last, "but I'm going to say it to you now, as well. I don't want there to be any surprises for anyone." She held up the letter, meeting his gaze with her own. "I'm willing to cooperate with whatever you and your cousin have in mind, Lord Lobsang, but I have one condition. I want Ty Lee. I want her by my side – I want her as my consort." She paused. "_Officially."_

"Ah." The nobleman rubbed his chin and regarded her.

Calling on the skills she'd learned during her years as a princess and a general, Azula sharpened her gaze, pinning him with the considerable force of her personality. "If that one condition isn't met," she said coldly, "then I will indeed be causing problems. No doubt Mai can strongarm me enough to keep the upper hand, but we both know that I can still cause her great difficulties if I decide to." She paused, maintaining her glare for several seconds longer, before finally relaxing a bit and letting a faint smirk curve her lips. "But there's no need for any hostility between us," she said sweetly. "After all, we're countrymen, Lord Lobsang, and Mai is a childhood friend. I'll be more than happy to cooperate, in the best interests of the Fire Nation, provided that Ty Lee is allowed to be my official consort."

"I see." Although Lobsang's expression was as impenetrable as ever, there was faint uncertainty in his narrow eyes now. He bowed. "I will certainly pass on the message, Princess." He paused in the act of opening the door again. "Oh – I had almost forgotten. A trunk will have been delivered to your room while we've been talking, Your Highness. It contains a few necessary items. You will be expected to avail yourself of them until the royal guard arrives." Azula lifted a curious brow, but Lobsang merely shrugged and gave a courtly smile. He swung the door open. "You have now been made aware of where things stand. I have no more messages to give you. So, unless there is anything you need…?"

Azula shook her head emphatically. "No. I'm fine." She inclined her head coolly as she passed him. "Good day, Lord Lobsang." With that, she went off in search of Ty Lee.


	36. Chapter 36

Azula wasn't greatly surprised to find her room empty when she returned to it. _I guess Ty Lee must have decided to go for that walk, _she mused, turning away. Something caught her eye. Pausing, Azula looked back into the room.

A large, cedar trunk was sitting in the middle of the floor. It was bound with brass, and had an ornate clasp. _That must be the trunk that Lobsang was talking about. _Azula hesitated, torn between her curiosity and the desire to find Ty Lee. Then, with a rueful sigh, she slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. _I suppose Ty can wait for a few minutes more. _She crossed the floor, knelt down before the trunk, and slowly lifted the lid.

A layer of crimson fabric lay on top, embroidered with the Fire Nation's royal dragon crest in gold thread. Azula brushed her fingertips over it. _Silk. _She paused to enjoy the smoothness of it. It was odd to think that she'd once dressed in this rich fabric almost daily. Silently, she lifted the cloth off, folded it neatly, and laid it down beside the trunk. Black metal gleamed up at her. Azula's eyes widened. Slowly, she lifted the heavy article up and into her lap.

It was her royal shoulder armor – the same set she'd once worn at the Boiling Rock. Azula stared down at it. Her mind was strangely blank. Her fingers traced its edges, at once strange and familiar. At last, she laid it aside. Drawing a deep breath, Azula returned her attention to the trunk's contents.

It was no surprise to her to find the rest of her armor. She lifted out her bracers, the thick leather skirt, and the heavy war boots. Her fingertip slid slowly over the pointed toes of the boots. It had been a long time since she'd worn shoes with the distinctive upturned toes of the Fire Nation. She set then down and continued her investigation. Her hands found more silks – crimson, scarlet, burgundy. Fire Nation clothes. _Her_ clothes.

There was only one more item in the trunk. Azula reached down to pick up a flat, square box from the very bottom of it. The box was light, covered in black velvet, and closed with a golden clasp. With shaking fingers, Azula slowly unfastened and opened it. "Oh," she whispered. She sat staring down at it for some time as her eyes filled with tears.

The inside of the box was lined with crimson silk. At one end of it, four long, golden pins had been neatly lined up, held in place by loops of gold cord that had been sewn to the box's lining. Beside these were nestled two flame-shaped hairpins – one in scarlet, one in gold. They were the crowns of a Fire Nation princess.

_Her_ crowns.

The reality of it hadn't struck her until now, Azula realized, still staring dazedly down at them. _This is really happening. My title's been restored. It's…it's all really true. _She let out a shuddering breath. _I can't believe it._

How long she knelt there, just staring at the jewelry, she didn't know. Finally, with a sudden decision, Azula set down the box and rose to her feet. She disrobed with slow, deliberate movements. The silks felt soft and cool against her skin as she drew them on. Azula fastened her belt around her waist, noting how much looser it was with a rueful smile. Then she drew on her boots and bracers – then the leather skirt, feeling its alien weight pressing against her hips. She was about to pick up the shoulder armor when she paused. _Wait. First things first. _She crossed over to the vanity and took up a pearl-handled comb.

It had been a while since she'd pulled her hair up into a Fire Nation topknot. The last time had probably been during her informal trial in Gaoling. She worked silently, combing her dark hair first, and then twisting it up on top of her head. She examined her reflection with a critical eye, ensuring that the two bits she'd left to frame her face fell evenly, and then slid two of the golden pins from the box through the topknot to hold it temporarily. Azula then turned back to her armor.

The shoulder armor was the heaviest piece. She tied the laces up her front, and then tugged the straps at the sides tight. One strap buckled around each of her upper arms; Azula fastened them quietly. Then, taking up the box that held her crowns, she turned back to the vanity. Slowly, almost reverently, she lifted the golden hairpin from its place and slid it firmly into the soft knot of hair on the top of her head. Azula took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and looked up at the mirror.

It had been so long since Crown Princess Azula had been reflected back at her! The girl studied her own face in silence. There were some changes, she thought. Her face was slightly longer, her cheekbones more prominent now that they'd lost the last of their baby fat. Her nose was still long and aristocratic. Her eyes were still the same shape, and still that shade of piercing gold – but were they really the same? They were quieter, she thought. Deeper, maybe.

More like her mother's.

Impatiently, Azula turned from the vanity, swallowing the lump that had risen unbidden to her throat. She wasn't interested in losing it at the moment, and she knew that she was dangerously close. She packed the rest of the clothes back into the trunk and closed it. Then, briskly, she headed out to find Ty Lee. Her booted footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hall.

She didn't have to look far. Almost as soon as she entered the garden, she spotted the quiet form of the little acrobat over by the koi pond. Ty Lee was sitting on the bank with her back to Azula, dabbling her bare feet in the water. Her shoes and socks were wadded up on the grass beside her.

Azula paused, feeling unaccountably shy. Would the Fire Nation clothes be a shock to the girl, she wondered? Slowly, she moved forward, stopping about ten yards to the side of where Ty Lee was sitting. Her amber eyes moved lovingly over the gymnast's profile, lingering on the snubbed nose and the long curve of her brow. Azula inhaled deeply. "Hey," she said, keeping her voice soft so as not to startle her.

Ty Lee looked up – and froze. Her gray eyes grew wide and round with astonishment. For a long moment, neither girl moved. Then, hesitantly, Ty Lee got up. Her steps were light and timid as she approached. Azula gave her a quiet smile. The little acrobat stopped about an arm's length from her lover; her large eyes trailed slowly over the angular armor. Tentatively, Ty Lee stretched out her hand and lightly grasped the high collar of Azula's shirt. Her gaze met the princess's golden one. "We're going home, aren't we?" she whispered.

The black-haired girl smiled. Her eyes stung. "Yes," she said softly. "In a few days. We're going home, Ty."

The solemn gray eyes moved up to the flame-shaped hairpin. "Your brother forgave you?"

_It's still not safe to tell her everything. _Azula swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. "Something like that," she murmured. She studied the acrobat's round face, and saw her deep uncertainty. "Ty," she said quietly, "are you afraid of me?"

Ty Lee's gaze met hers with stark honesty. "Yes. A little."

"Don't be." Azula reached out, caught Ty Lee gently by the waist, and pulled her close. She felt the little acrobat's arms slipping timidly around her middle as she wrapped her own arms about the girl's shoulders. "Don't be," she said again, softly, as she felt the girl's head rest against the side of her neck. "This armor, this crown – they don't change anything, all right? I'm still your Azula. I won't hurt you." She pulled back. Her amber eyes sought out and found the hesitant gray ones. "I'd never hurt you."

The gymnast searched her face for a few tense moments. Then the wary suspicion faded, and Ty Lee just looked tired. She leaned into Azula and let her head fall back onto her armored shoulder. "I'm tired of being scared," she whispered. "I'm tired of being confused. I'm…" She stopped. Azula felt her fingers cling tighter. "I want to trust you, Azula. I _need _to trust you." A soft breath. "I do trust you."

"Do you?" The princess couldn't help smiling as the girl nodded. She breathed deeply and tightened her arms around Ty Lee's body. "I'm glad."

"Yeah. I do." The acrobat's hands slowly relinquished their grip on Azula's shirt. One of them began to slide gently up and down over Azula's hip instead. The former firebender felt her breath catch in her throat. "Are you the princess again, then?"

"I am." Azula's lips curved upward. "Kind of unbelievable, isn't it? I'd given up even thinking it was possible." She glanced up at the foliage overhead and grimaced. "Katara's just going to _love_ this. Do you suppose this time she'll accuse me of orchestrating the entire War retroactively, or just stick to blaming me for a few genocides?"

"What?" Ty Lee blinked at her.

"Never mind." The princess bent her head to brush her lips across the acrobat's. "I was just grousing." She paused then, as Ty Lee returned the kiss, pushing herself closer. Azula's breathing hitched again. So," she said softly, "do you want to go for a walk out here? It's pretty nice."

Ty Lee looked up at her thoughtfully. Her arms rose to Azula's shoulders, and her hands clasped together firmly at the nape of the princess's neck. Still thoughtfully, Ty Lee leaned forward and captured Azula's lips with her own a second time. Azula felt the tip of the girl's tongue play lightly at the corners of her mouth. Her amber eyes slid closed, and she barely managed to stifle a groan. Ty Lee pulled back a bit, regarding the princess solemnly. The hint of a smile finally curved the acrobat's lips. "No," she said. "I think maybe I'd rather go back to our room. With you."

How long had it been since she'd heard Ty Lee say something like that? Azula suddenly felt flustered, and she hoped she wasn't blushing, although the distinct heat she could feel in her cheeks didn't exactly raise her hopes in that respect. She swallowed hard. "Very well," she said, and was relieved when her voice didn't squeak. "Better go and get your shoes, then."

The acrobat grinned then, and it was very like one of her old, playful smiles. "What for?" she asked innocently. "I won't need them there, will I?"

Azula was surprised into laughter. She released her grip on Ty Lee and turned back toward the door that led inside. "Okay. Suit yourself." Slim fingers slipped into hers, and Azula closed her hand over them, faintly surprised. Then she smiled and clasped them firmly. The two girls headed back inside, out of the sun-drenched garden.


	37. Chapter 37

Azula couldn't quite put a name to how she was feeling at the moment, but she was certain that "happy" wouldn't quite cover it, and neither would "relieved" or "grateful."

She was sprawled out carelessly on her back on her bed in her silks, having already discarded the heavy leather and metal of her armor. Ty Lee was curled up against her, one leg resting on top of Azula's; her hand was rubbing gently over the princess's flat stomach. And that was something she treasured far more than the return of her crown. Azula smiled up at the ceiling and pulled the little acrobat closer. She'd heartily missed this – the simple, trusting, physical contact.

And it was all the sweeter since Ty Lee had chosen to give that trust, even though most of what she could remember apparently warned her to do the opposite.

Ty Lee slipped upward, her brown head coming to rest on her lover's shoulder. Azula looked down at her, amber eyes softening. Mild gray eyes returned the scrutiny. The princess cupped Ty Lee's cheek in her hand and brushed her thumb lightly over one delicately-curved brow. _I wonder what I ever did right to deserve her? _Azula bent her head down to kiss her. Ty Lee's lips were soft and warm and tasted faintly of rice wine. "I love you," Azula whispered.

The little acrobat's cheeks flushed pink. She looked away; her hand moved downward, and Azula felt the buckle of her belt loosen. The princess watched as it was pulled away. With adorable hesitancy, Ty Lee slipped her fingers beneath Azula's shirt and began to caress her belly again. Azula leaned in for another kiss as her own fingers fumbled at the laces that held Ty Lee's collar closed.

This was different than it had been before, Azula thought. It was as if she and Ty Lee were back at the beginning, at the first time they had touched each other. The acrobat's hands were tentative, her kisses brushing her lover's skin as softly as a butterfly's wing. Azula's touch, too, was less sure than it once had been; she didn't want to frighten the gymnast, or do anything to break the fragile trust she'd just been given. So for a long time, neither of them went much farther than this – the soft kisses and very gentle flutters of fingers against skin.

Finally, Azula gathered her courage. She peeled aside the collar of Ty Lee's shirt and, sliding herself downward a little, nibbled on the creamy shoulder she'd exposed. She heard the acrobat gasp softly. The fingers caressing Azula's stomach stilled abruptly, then began to twitch as the princess continued to nip at her. Ty Lee shivered and moaned.

It was good. Azula rolled onto her side and pushed her lover down on her back. Ty Lee stared up at her with a mixture of nervousness and trust, and the princess smiled. She captured the acrobat's lips with her own. "It's okay," she murmured. "I won't hurt you."

"I know." Ty Lee returned the kiss, less timidly than before, and slid her arms around the slim waist of the princess. Azula gave a sigh of pleasure. _It's been way too long. Gods, this is good._

Gently and insistently, the princess coaxed Ty Lee's shirt off. The little acrobat returned the favor, peeling off the crimson silk that covered Azula's torso, and then sliding her hands over the naked back of her lover. Azula left off her ardent kissing of Ty Lee's collarbone to groan.

_So good._

The burn of lust was deep in her gut, now, but Azula's touch was still soft. "I love you," she whispered against the sleek muscle of Ty Lee's shoulder. "I do, Ty."

There was a gentle tug at her topknot, and Azula's dark hair spilled down over Ty Lee's pale skin. She lifted her amber eyes to find the acrobat smiling shyly at her. A moment later, she felt their hands clasp together, with the cold metal of her golden hairpin in between them. "I like you with your hair down," Ty Lee murmured, threading the fingers of her free hand into it. "It's really pretty."

Suppressing the urge to promise never to put her hair up again, Azula simply returned the smile and kissed her. _This is what I want, _she thought blissfully. _And if Mai and her toadies don't want to give me this, they can all go to blazes. Let them tear each other to pieces like dogs over the remains of my father's kingdom. _Strong hands slid down her back and slipped beneath the silken waistband of her trousers.

Things went a little murky after that. Azula's awareness shrank down to her own body and that of the girl in her arms. She was lost in the floods and jolts of sensation, in the passion that was reigniting between them. Her heart burned, and her flesh burned, and the heat of it was so intense that it wrung soft cries from her lips. _Even firebending couldn't touch this, _she thought dimly, as Ty Lee's teasing fingers slid up her thigh and made her back arch uncontrollably. _Nothing could._

Finally, the two of them lay quietly. Azula felt sated in body and spirit – the soft glow of a deep contentment had supplanted the fiery passion. She considered this as her fingers stroked idly through the soft hair of the head that was now resting peacefully on her breast. _This could be like fire, too, _she mused. _Only this is more like the little fire Ty Lee lit every night in our house so she could cook dinner. It's…warm, and comfortable. _She sighed softly and looked down. "You all right?" she murmured.

"Yes." Ty Lee's eyes were still closed, but she smiled. Azula felt the arm that was draped over her middle tighten in a gentle squeeze. "I think maybe I love you back."

"Maybe?" Although Azula's lips quirked with sardonic amusement, her eyes sharpened plaintively.

"Maybe." Ty Lee kissed the breast on which she was resting. "Probably."

_And that's probably all I'm going to get for now. _Azula pressed her lips against the top of her lover's head and gave a soft sigh. _It's all right. She'll figure everything out eventually. _"Are you looking forward to going home, Ty?" she asked.

"I guess so." The little acrobat's fingers drew random patterns on the skin of Azula's thigh. "Am I really going home?" she asked suddenly. "To…to my parents, I mean. Are you going to send me back there, Azula?" She peered up at the princess.

Something caught in Azula's throat. She had been so confident when she'd demanded that Mai allow Ty Lee to be her consort, but what if the girl didn't even want that anymore? It was one thing to decide to trust her, and even to sleep with her, but…what if Ty Lee no longer wanted to stay with her? "Do you want me to?" she asked gently, keeping her voice steady with an effort.

Ty Lee's eyes dropped. "No," she said. "I think they'd make me marry that young admiral they like so much, and then I'd have to stay at home and be a lady and…well, and just have children." She moved her hand up to caress Azula's belly again. "I mean, I like kids, you know. But…"

"But." The princess couldn't quite restrain a grin of relief.

"But I'd rather not," Ty Lee admitted quietly.

There was silence for a while. Azula struggled with herself for some time before finally giving up the internal fight with a sigh. "Ty?" The gymnast grunted softly. "What would you think of just staying with me?" The princess gently brushed loose strands of hair back from the gray eyes that had suddenly fixed themselves on her. "Before you were taken by the Dai Li, we'd talked about this," Azula murmured. "I promised I'd ask you to marry me, because you asked me if I would. And…I still want to." Her throat constricted. "Do you still want to?"

Another, longer silence followed. Azula studied the girl's face as she waited, hoping against hope. _Gods, maybe I shouldn't have asked. It's too soon, it's too much to ask. Should have kept my mouth shut… _She clamped her jaw shut and watched her lover. Ty Lee regarded her gravely. At last, with quiet deliberation, the little acrobat scooted up Azula's body until their eyes were on a level. Her lips curved into a solemn smile as her eyes searched the princess's. "Yes," she said simply. "I think I do." And she leaned down and pressed her lips to Azula's.

It was too much. It was just too much. Azula clasped the girl against herself, closing her eyes as she felt the familiar head burrow into the crook of her shoulder. Whatever tomorrow might bring, she had this – she had it. Her voice, when she could finally speak again, was soft and broken. "Then we will, Ty," she whispered. "Then we will."


	38. Chapter 38

Another meeting had been called.

Azula glanced longingly at the bed as she fastened the ties at the high, golden collar of her shirt. Ty Lee was still sprawled languidly over it, the silken sheets barely covering the curves that the princess found so deliciously irresistible. The half-closed gray eyes that met hers held a lazy and painfully inviting seductiveness. Azula looked away with an effort and began to put her hair up, keeping her gaze pointedly on the mirror before her. "You can go back to sleep if you like, Ty," she said, keeping her tone carefully casual. "I don't know how long this meeting's going to be, so there's really no point in your waiting up."

"I might," Ty Lee murmured. "I'm still kind of sleepy." There was a pause as Azula deftly pinned up her topknot. Then, as the princess began to don her royal armor, she heard the little acrobat yawn. "Azula," the girl said, "what are all these meetings about, anyway?"

The former firebender buckled the leather skirt around her waist as she quickly considered the question. "It's just some last–minute arrangements about our going home," she said quietly. "People want some clarification about where I stand in the pecking order – what position I'm going to hold when we get there. Things like that. You know, political stuff."

"Oh." Ty Lee's tone carried some dissatisfaction, but Azula still didn't look at her. iBest not to,/i she told herself. iIt's easier to avoid her questions if I don't have to look her in the eye./i

Only when Azula had put on the last of her armor and her crown did she look back at the lithe figure on the bed. Ty Lee was still lying on her side facing her, but her chin was tucked down against her chest, and she was gazing blankly at the sheets. The princess sighed and moved over to the bed. Gray eyes met Azula's as she knelt down. She reached out to clasp one of the acrobat's hands. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Ty," she said gently. "The meetings don't have anything to do with you, I promise."

Ty Lee's gaze was gentle. "Okay, Azula," she murmured. Her fingers squeezed the princess's lightly. "I trust you, remember?"

There was a pause. Azula had to swallow hard a couple of times before she replied. She leaned over and kissed the girl gently on the cheek. "You," she whispered, "are the one thing that keeps me sane."

Hard knuckles rapped against the door. The princess turned her head to glower with some annoyance at the servant who had poked his head into the room. "Miss Azula?" the young man said. "General Iroh requests your presence in the library."

"I'm coming." Azula's tone was sharp, almost waspish. She sighed again and turned back to Ty Lee; she dropped one more kiss on the little acrobat's lips. "I love you," she whispered. "I'll be back soon." Ty Lee gave a quiet smile and a nod.

The array of expressions that met Azula as she walked into the meeting room was almost comical. Both Aang and Sokka simply stared at her, bug-eyed and, in Sokka's case, open-mouthed. Suki regarded her with obvious surprise, although her expression was a little more thoughtful. Toph's blind eyes were on the tabletop, which she regarded now with a slight frown. Katara was simply glaring at Azula through slitted and blazing eyes, looking about ready to tear the princess's throat out. Lobsang, of course, looked smug.

Only General Iroh showed no visible reaction. He rose to his feet and bowed his head, indicating the empty chair beside Toph. "Good morning, Azula," he said calmly. "Please, have a seat."

"Uncle." Azula primly took her chair and folded her hands on the tabletop.

The moment that the Fire Nation girl had seated herself, Katara half–rose from her chair, turning her angry eyes on Lobsang. "Why is she wearing the Fire Nation crown again?" she demanded. "We haven't come to any kind of an agreement yet. Nothing's been decided! What's going on?"

He regarded her calmly, somehow managing to convey mild contempt without twitching a muscle in his face. "Princess Azula simply wears the crown that is due her rank as the crown princess of the Fire Nation," he said coolly. "It is her birthright to wear it. The Fire Nation certainly doesn't need the permission of the other nations for that. Or are you suggesting that it should, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?"

Despite her dark skin, Katara's face went visibly scarlet. "This has nothing to do with my itribe,"/i she spat. "That woman is a war criminal who chased us over three continents. Her father and grandfather practically destroyed the rest of the world. They would have, if Aang hadn't stopped them! And whether that knife-flinging witch has stolen Zuko's throne or not, I'd see myself dead before I'd let Azula be put at the helm of your country again." She stabbed her finger in Lobsang's direction like a weapon. "We're the world's peacemakers, and it iis/i our business if the Fire Nation is making moves that might bring war back down on all of us!"

The Fire Nation nobleman raised a brow mildly. "The former Fire Lord was removed in order to prevent such a war, my lady," he said. "Princess Azula is a skilled politician and diplomat, and is thus the best choice to lead my nation through the rather tense political situation we find ourselves in."

Katara brought her fist down on the table. "We haven't even decided yet if Zuko should be removed!"

"With all due respect," Lobsang said coldly, "no one here who lacks Fire Nation blood has any say in that matter. I'm sure the Southern Water Tribe wouldn't allow the Fire Nation to dictate who held its chieftainship, and I imagine the same goes for the Earth Kingdom. Princess Azula is the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, of the line of Sozin, and has been chosen as the rightful ruler of my country. The matter is not up for discussion."

The irate waterbender opened her mouth to snarl again, but Suki, who had suddenly appeared beside her, laid a restraining hand on her shoulder. Katara turned a wicked glare on her, but her sister–in–law didn't flinch. "Let's all discuss this civilly," she said quietly, meeting Lobsang's amber eyes with her own. "I know everyone here has pretty strong feelings about this, but yelling at each other isn't going to do anybody any good." She looked at Katara. "All right?" The dark-skinned woman glowered and muttered something, but reluctantly resumed her seat. Lobsang inclined his head. Without another word, the Kyoshi Warrior sat back down beside her husband.

General Iroh cleared his throat. "We will discuss this further," he said, "but I called you all here this morning because I have news. My nephew has been located." Azula heard scattered sounds of surprise and relief from a number of throats. "He evidently fled from the Fire Nation in a small balloon, and has made his way to the Earth Kingdom. Master Jeong Jeong found him yesterday afternoon. Zuko is currently at his home in Gaoling." The old general turned fond eyes on the Avatar. "Avatar Aang, would you be willing to bring him here?"

"Of course," the boy said, with a broad grin. He jumped up from his seat. "I'll go get Appa right now!"

Katara rose from her chair. "I'll go, too," she said, "in case Zuko got hurt." She cast Azula a baleful glare before regally turning and following after Aang. The door closed behind them. Azula raised a brow. She couldn't help remembering how furious the waterbender had been with Zuko when his mistreatment of his younger sister had come to light. iIs Katara just fickle, or do her loyalties really run that deep?/i she wondered. iOr maybe it's just temper. She's awfully fiery for a waterbender./i

Toph blew out her cheeks in a sigh and turned her milky eyes on Iroh. "So now what happens?" she asked.

"First," the old general said calmly, "we wait until my nephew has been brought back here. Then I imagine that things will seem a bit clearer, and we'll all be better able to sort through them."

Lord Lobsang gave a courtly shrug. "The royal guard contingent will be here in two days," he said, "and the princess will be escorted back to the Fire Nation for her coronation ceremony. Nothing is going to change that, regardless of anything her deposed brother might have to say about it."

"Perhaps." General Iroh regarded the young man thoughtfully. "We'll simply have to wait and see what happens when he gets here."

Sokka put his head on one side. "You haven't had much to say about any of this," he said, his blue eyes meeting Azula's. "How come? You used to do an awful lot of talking back in the day. What do you think about all of it?"

The princess uttered a mental curse as all eyes turned on her. She pursed her lips slightly, tracing an idle pattern on the tabletop with her finger. "I don't know that I really have much to say," she said coolly. "Since I haven't been given the option to refuse the crown, and no one seems to think I have the option of accepting it, either, I don't imagine what I think will have much impact on anything." She gave Lobsang a cold smile before turning her gaze back to Sokka. "But, since you asked, I'd prefer a quiet little spot someplace where the lot of you would leave me alone."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Azula saw a similar expression cross Suki's face. With a bitter smile, the princess sat back in her chair and clasped her hands on the table. "There, you see? None of you believe me. And even if you did, I doubt it would make any difference, would it?"

"I believe you," Toph said quietly.

There was silence for several minutes. Sokka's look hadn't changed much, but Azula thought that Suki looked a bit ashamed of herself. Iroh finally gave a faint cough. "I think it would be best to adjourn until my nephew has been brought here," he said. "We won't be able to make much progress until then, anyway." His deep-set eyes met those of his niece. "I think that you and your brother and I should have a talk before we have any more official meetings, Azula," he said gravely. "Once he's settled in here, I'll send for you."

Lobsang frowned. "As the man assigned to aid the princess through this process, General, I think perhaps I ought to be present at such a discussion…"

"This is a family affair, Lord Bai Jiang," Iroh said firmly. "I'm sure my niece doesn't require your help." Azula's lips quirked upward slightly. "Until then, this meeting is adjourned." And there was a scraping of chairs on the floor as all hands pushed away from the discussion table.


	39. Chapter 39

There were many pleasures in life. Over the course of her sixteen–and–change years of life, Azula had probably experienced most of them. Hot baths on cold days, and cool baths on hot ones; feather beds with silk sheets; delicacies prepared by the world's most talented chefs. She gave a contented sigh and rested her head against a cushion. _None of them could hold a candle to this,_ she thought. Her arm pulled Ty Lee closer.

The two of them were resting together in the coolest corner of their room. They'd been left alone for the rest of the previous day, and all of this morning. Now, as the early afternoon sun blazed outside, the two girls were reclining on a couch together. They'd spread a few of the cushions from their bed on it to make it extra comfortable. (That had been Ty Lee's idea.) Azula smiled and dropped a kiss on the top of the brown head that now rested against her chest. She felt the little acrobat's arms squeeze her waist; her smile grew a bit wider. _Tomorrow the royal guard gets here, and what happens, happens. Today, I'm just going to enjoy myself, if I can._

Ty Lee sighed softly. "This is nice," she murmured. Looking down, Azula could make out the gray eyes half-closed in satisfaction, and the faint smile that curved the girl's mouth. "I kind of wish it could be like this all the time."

Azula, thinking of all the tension and politicking and bickering that likely lay ahead of them both, grimaced. "So do I," she admitted. "Maybe I'll try to make it a point to do something like this with you every once in a while. It'll be harder once we're back in the Fire Nation, though. Things are a lot more complicated there."

The gymnast stroked the silk that covered Azula's flat stomach. "Yeah," she said quietly. "They kind of are. I remember that much, anyway." There was silence for a while; her fingers continued their mindless caress of the princess's body. "Azula, do you think that I'm stupid?"

Astonished, the princess stared down at the serious gray eyes. "What?" she managed, after a moment's incredulous thought.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Ty Lee repeated. "I think I must be." Her stroking hand paused in its movements. "I've been thinking about it. I'm remembering more things, you know. And there were tons of times where you'd talk to someone else, and I'd be sitting right there, and at the end of it all, you'd know all sorts of things about what was going on, and I never could understand how you knew. And in the Fire Nation…I mean, I knew there was always stuff going on, but you really _knew_, right? And you always won, before I ever knew there was even a game."

Azula's brow creased. She hugged the girl to her with both arms and kissed her head again; the sweet smell of Ty Lee's hair wafted to her nose. "It's not stupidity, Ty," she said quietly. "It's innocence. You've always been like that. You just trust people. You like them. And I'd have called that foolishness and weakness once, but…well, if you weren't like that, you'd have left me to rot away and die in prison. I'd probably still be sitting in chains and raving in my own filth right now."

Ty Lee shivered. Her fingers resumed their interrupted caress of Azula's belly. "I don't like thinking of you like that," she admitted. "You were…I don't know. You were like an animal. You just screamed, and lashed out, and…well, I guess a lot of the time you wouldn't even react, too. You'd just sit there, as if you were a statue or something." She bit her lip, lowering her long lashes. "You weren't who you are."

"No," Azula acknowledged, her voice low. "I wasn't." She breathed deeply and rested her chin on the top of her lover's head. "I'm sorry, Ty. I wish I'd tried harder…I could have made the memories you have of me so much better. I could have spared you so many nightmares."

Warm lips kissed the corner of Azula's jaw. "You've been really gentle with me since I got rescued," Ty Lee said softly. "I think you're doing pretty good now."

The trust in the girl's voice made Azula close her eyes tightly. _I still haven't told her everything. I…I shouldn't._ Her uncle's warning rang in her ears. _If Long Feng's programmed her to pass on information, the last thing I want is to give her anything to tell him, but…Agni, I just can't do this anymore._ Azula took a deep breath. "Ty, I haven't been telling you everything."

"I know that, Azula. I don't think you ever do." There was wry humor in the statement, as well as stark truth.

The princess couldn't help wincing. She buried her face in Ty Lee's brunette hair. "I want to," she said. Her voice was choked. "I'm going to. All right, Ty? If you can choose to trust me, I can choose to trust you, too." Azula took a deep, steadying breath. "I've…let you believe something that isn't true," she confessed. "My brother didn't forgive me and reinstate me." Ty Lee's brows lowered slightly. "Mai has taken the throne," Azula said gently. "She and her followers have taken over the Fire Nation, and she wants me to rule it. When we go home, I'm going to be crowned Fire Lord."

"Fire Lord?" Ty Lee's eyes widened as she took this in. "_Fire_ Lord…!"

"Yes." Azula nodded gravely. "Mai's sent some of the royal guard. They'll be here tomorrow to escort us back home. They've already scheduled my coronation for two days after we get there." Ty Lee's body went very still as she took this in. The princess stroked her fingers through her lover's silky hair. "I've made it clear that you're to stay with me," she said. "I told them I want you as my consort."

"A coup…" The acrobat's large eyes were troubled. "Isn't this awfully dangerous, Azula? Won't your brother try to take the crown back? I mean, lots of people must have wanted him to stay Fire Lord, right?"

Gently, Azula hugged her closer. "Probably. But the Fire Nation's always been dangerous that way, Ty," she murmured. "It would have been dangerous to go back with me as the princess, too. It's still home, isn't it?"

Ty Lee inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. There was a pause. "Okay," she said softly, after a while. "As long as I'm with you."

Azula smiled and rested her cheek on the top of Ty Lee's head. "Always," she whispered. She felt the little acrobat cuddle against her. It was good. Azula relaxed and let her eyes close, stroking the back of Ty Lee's neck as if she were a big cat.

A knock at the door abruptly jarred Azula from her half-doze. She glowered at it as irritation burned up inside her. "Go away!" she growled.

The door opened anyway. The withering words died on Azula's lips as the dark, willowy form of Katara appeared on the threshold. For a long moment, no one spoke. At last, the princess disentangled herself from Ty Lee and rose to her feet. Her mind was racing. _If Katara's back, then the Avatar must be back. That means that my brother must be here somewhere…_ "What do you want?" she asked, her amber eyes full of suspicion.

Katara's face was calm and reserved, but there was no hint of the furious hostility that had been there during the morning meeting the day before. Her ice-blue gaze met Azula's. "I made you a promise a few days ago," she said quietly. "I'm here to see if I can do anything for Ty Lee." She glanced at the little acrobat, then back at Azula. "I thought I'd better do it now, before everything else gets in the way."

"Oh." The princess's brow wrinkled. She'd assumed that Katara wasn't going to keep her word, after all the unpleasantness of the last meeting. "Very well, then," she said stiffly. She turned to Ty Lee, who was looking up at both of them in puzzlement. "Ty, you remember Katara, right? The Avatar's waterbender?"

Ty Lee's grave gray eyes rested on the dark-skinned young woman. "I remember," she said.

The waterbender moved forward to stand beside the couch. Azula reluctantly stepped aside, and Katara sat down beside Ty Lee's reclining form. "I'm going to see if I can help you," Katara said, resting her hand briefly on the acrobat's arm. "I'm not sure whether I can or not, but I'm going to try to reverse whatever it is that the Dai Li did. All right?"

"Okay." There was a faint glimmer of fear in the depths of Ty Lee's eyes, but she nodded her head willingly.

Katara uncorked her water skin. "This won't hurt," she said gently. The liquid flowed out as the waterbender commanded it, forming a thick layer over each of her slim hands. Ty Lee bit her lip as the healer laid her hands against the sides of her head, but didn't resist it. The water glowed faintly as it began to sink into Ty Lee's skin. The acrobat closed her eyes with a soft sigh.

There was a long pause. Azula hovered anxiously as Katara slowly shifted her fingers, moving from Ty Lee's temples to the back of her head, and then back over her scalp to her forehead. The little acrobat winced a couple of times, and once murmured something that Azula couldn't hear, but she didn't seem to be in pain. Katara's eyes were half-shut, her tan face scrunched with concentration. "There isn't much physically wrong," she murmured after a while. "Most of the Dai Li's work is with the mind itself. I can make sure your chi is flowing properly again, Ty Lee, but I don't know what else I can do."

"That's all right," Ty Lee said softly, opening her eyes to look quietly at the healer. "Whatever you're doing now feels nice."

"It might help a little, at least." Katara smiled a bit. "Your chi wasn't flowing properly. Maybe once it is, you'll feel better." She slid her fingers back to Ty Lee's temples, touching her thumbs against her brow. The little acrobat gave a sigh of relief. "There," the waterbender said, after a few minutes. Her hands slowly dropped away. "How are you feeling now, Ty Lee? Is that any better?"

The gymnast looked up at her, and then at Azula. Her brows lowered. "I think so," she said slowly. "I don't think I remember any more, but I feel…a lot more peaceful." She stifled a yawn. "Actually, I'm kind of sleepy now."

"Then it's a good idea to sleep," Katara said, nodding. "That often happens after a healing. Your body needs rest to restore itself."

Azula took one of the silk coverlets from their bed and covered Ty Lee with it. She stooped down to kiss the acrobat's forehead. "Go ahead and rest, Ty," Azula murmured. "I'll be here." Her lover gave her a drowsy smile before snuggling her head down amongst the cushions and closing her eyes. Azula tucked the blanket up under Ty Lee's chin and patted it gently.

Katara cleared her throat lightly. "Azula, can I talk to you for a minute before I go?" The Fire Nation princess looked at her coolly; the waterbender's face was unreadable. "Just for a minute," Katara said. "It won't take long."

"As you wish." Azula unwillingly left Ty Lee's side and moved over by the door. Then she turned to face the waterbender, folding her arms across her chest. "What is it?"

The dark-skinned young woman sighed and looked away. "Aang and I have been talking about things," she said, "and I don't think I've been fair to you." Azula's eyebrows shot up. "Seeing you in your uniform and crown yesterday…it just brought back a lot of ugly memories for me. You looked like that during the war. You looked like that when you came so close to killing Aang." Katara's blue eyes met hers. "You looked like that during the Agni Kai."

A rueful smile flickered over Azula's face. "I seem to be a bad memory to a lot of people," she remarked. "I must have a talent for it."

"Maybe, but it still wasn't fair of me. You do have the right to wear your crown. You are what you are." Katara shook her head. "I can't blame you for what your father did. You weren't responsible for that, any more than Zuko was." She paused. "And maybe you weren't even responsible for Mai's taking the throne," she said doubtfully. "So I'm going to reserve judgment on that. But I still don't trust you, Azula, and let's be clear – if you try to send the Fire Nation to war again, I'm going to fight you with everything I've got."

Azula bowed courteously. "I would expect nothing less," she said. "Apology accepted." The princess paused, raising a brow slightly. "And I never said I intended to restart the war. I just said I would do whatever was best for my people."

Katara's face was clouded with doubt. "Maybe. Just make sure you have a clear enough idea of what that best thing is, Azula."

The hawk eyes of the princess met the waterbender's. "I'm not a fool, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," she said, a little more sharply than she had intended. "I'm sure I have vices, but stupidity isn't one of them."

"No. Never that." Katara's lips quirked upward, and she shook her head ruefully. "We hated you, but we always respected you." Azula simply looked at her, and the waterbender turned away with a slight shrug. "That's all I wanted to tell you, Azula. I'll leave you alone now. I don't want to cut into your downtime – you probably won't have a lot of that for the next little while."

_That I won't._ Azula's jaw twitched a little. "Thank you for helping Ty Lee," she said quietly. "It's appreciated."

"You're welcome." Katara paused in the doorway to nod at her. "Good afternoon, Azula." The door closed behind her. Azula stood staring at it for a moment or two. Then, with a sigh, she sat down beside Ty Lee's couch and settled in to wait for whatever was going to happen next.


	40. Chapter 40

Ty Lee was still sleeping peacefully when another knock came at the door. Azula looked up with weary impatience and waited until it opened to reveal a servant. It was an olive-skinned Earth Kingdom girl this time, with brown hair and dark eyes. She bowed politely. "General Iroh requests your presence at dinner, Princess Azula," she said. "He asked me to mention that your older brother will be there."

_Great. That's sure to spoil my appetite._ The princess calmly rose to her feet. She briefly considered putting on her royal armor again, and then decided that the crown she wore would be more than galling enough. Without a word, Azula gestured for the servant to lead the way. She cast a regretful glance over her shoulder at Ty Lee; the girl still hadn't stirred. Azula sighed and closed the door softly behind her.

She was led back to the room where she and Ty Lee had been taken when they had first come to her uncle's house. General Iroh rose from his seat at the table and bowed his head in ponderous greeting as she entered. She nodded her acknowledgment. Her eyes, however, didn't rest on him; they had stopped on the darkly glowering figure that sat across from the door, his arms folded over his chest.

Zuko looked worse for the wear. His hair had been pulled back out of his face in an Earth Kingdom queue, but it was obvious that it hadn't been properly washed or styled in some time. There were dark circles under his eyes; he probably hadn't slept in a while. Azula regarded him coolly for a moment before she inclined her head. "Good evening, big brother," she said.

He scowled. "I'll bet you think this is hilarious, don't you?" he sneered. "How long were you and Mai plotting this?"

Azula raised her brows. "And when would I have had time to plot anything, brother dear?" she asked coldly. "You saw to that. I was far too busy pouring cups of tea, dodging Dai Li agents and keeping my head out of the noose to bother with _you_, remember?"

As Zuko opened his mouth to snarl back at her, Iroh cleared his throat. "Perhaps we could table this discussion until we've all had some dinner," he said pleasantly. "There's no sense in wasting perfectly good food." Azula simply nodded calmly. Her brother reluctantly fell silent, although he was still looking daggers at her from under his bristling brows. In regal silence, Azula stepped forward and took her seat across from him. Her uncle, with a beatific smile, motioned; servants immediately began to set out their meal.

The princess took up her chopsticks without comment and began to nibble. The food was Earth Kingdom fare – greasy spring rolls and meats and dumplings, mixing elements of savory and sweet, but with very little spice. She amused herself by trying to decide if it was more awkward to eat across from her sullen brother, or to meet with the Avatar's entourage. _I think I'd rather take the meetings,_ she mused. _At least Toph seems to fall somewhat in my camp, and Lobsang is more or less taking my part, even if he is just Mai's toady. I'm pretty certain that no one here is on my side._ She cast a cool glance at her uncle. The old man was eating cheerfully, with every appearance of enjoyment. Azula sighed and turned her attention back to her half-eaten spring roll.

When they had eaten, the servants cleared away the dishes and set out the tea service. The old general poured out three steaming cups and set one in front of each of his young guests, taking the third for himself. He sipped and gave a loud sigh of appreciation. Azula waited for him to speak; she wasn't disappointed. "Now," Iroh said ponderously, "perhaps you can tell us what's happened, Zuko. We received notice that your young wife had taken your throne, but we don't yet know much else."

The young man scowled down at his cup of tea and darted a dangerous look in his sister's direction. "All I know is that my own guards turned on me at about two in the morning," he muttered. "I fought my way free and ran to the roof, and grabbed one of my one–man balloons. I had two imperial war balloons chasing me all the way here, but I think I managed to shake them when I crashed outside of Gaoling." His amber eyes flicked to Iroh's. "I was trying to get here to Ba Sing Se. I was looking for you, Uncle."

"A wise move, young nephew," the general said gravely. "But I don't expect you thought your sister would be here, as well."

"I didn't." Zuko's eyes narrowed and fixed themselves on Azula. "I guess I should have expected her to be wearing her crown, though."

Azula felt her own jaw tighten. She hated being talked about as if she wasn't in the room. "You'd have to ask Lord Lobsang Bai Jiang about that," she said coldly. "It was his idea. I was informed that I'm expected to wear it until my coronation."

Zuko abruptly stood up, knocking his chair back into the wall with a clatter. His teeth were bared in a snarl. "If you think for _one minute_ that I'm just going to stand by while they put my crown on _your_ head, you've got another think coming," he snapped. "I won it by Agni Kai. It's _mine!_"

"From what I've heard, Zuzu, you didn't win that Agni Kai at all," Azula said sweetly. "It was the Avatar's waterbender who won it for you, wasn't it? So maybe the Fire Nation throne should go to whoever's the most competent. Tell me – how were your international negotiations going, brother dear?"

"If I may interject," Iroh said dryly, forestalling his nephew's heated reply, "I don't think shouting at each other is going to help us reach any agreements."

"I wasn't shouting," Azula said, folding her hands primly. Zuko glared at her.

"Be that as it may," the old general said, "we need to discuss this civilly. Please, sit down, nephew. Have some tea. Jasmine is so calming to the nerves." Sullenly, the young man dropped back into his chair and folded his arms. He didn't touch his teacup. General Iroh turned his attention to his niece. "You've already told me the story of how this coup came to your attention, Azula, but your brother hasn't heard it yet," he said calmly. "Perhaps you would tell it now."

The princess sipped her tea. "Very well." She met her brother's gaze. "After my quarterly review, Mai had tea with Ty Lee and I," she said. "She told me then that she was planning to take your crown, and that she expected me to go along with her and sit on the throne in your stead. I refused her, and she told me that I didn't have a choice in the matter."

Zuko snorted. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe whatever you like." Azula's tone was calm. She'd expected this response from him. "I was just trying to stay out of trouble. I wasn't interested in adding to my collection of scars." She raised her chin slightly and traced her fingertip over the faint lines left on her throat by the noose.

He sneered. "As if you didn't plan this from the beginning."

Azula's eyes met his coldly. "Zuzu, I realize you've never had much practice, but at least try to think for a minute," she said. "What pleasure do you think I'd get out of being a puppet for your jilted ex-wife? Mai's people are loyal to her, not to me. I can't even fight. I'll be the first Fire Lord in history who can't even firebend. Do you imagine this will be pleasant for me?"

For the first time, doubt entered her brother's golden eyes, although his animosity didn't seem to diminish. "I bet you'd still do it, just to spite me," he muttered.

The girl couldn't quite restrain a smirk. "Oh, yes. It does warm my heart to see you eating a little dirt, brother mine," she remarked. "At least you have some idea now of what it felt like when I had to run for my life from you. It would have been better if Mai had locked you in a cage for a year or so first, but I'll have to take what I can get." Zuko snarled, and her grin widened. "But, with all that said, this wasn't any conspiracy of mine. Your sweet little wife can take all the credit on this one."

General Iroh folded his hands across his substantial belly. "I believe that all of us will need to step carefully," he said. His gaze moved from the hawk eyes of his niece to the narrowed eyes of his nephew. "The contingent of soldiers that Mai has sent will arrive here tomorrow morning. I believe they had instructions to escort Azula back to the Fire Nation immediately, and it would probably be unwise for us to try to delay them. I think it would be best for all of us to return to the Fire Nation with them, and attempt to reason with your wife once we've arrived there, Zuko."

The young man looked away. There was pain as well as anger in his face. "Mai doesn't listen to reason," he mumbled. "I've tried that."

"She might be more reasonable if someone outside the situation were to speak with her," the old general said calmly. "I've always found young Mai to be quite sensible and level-headed. I'm sure that we can all come to some kind of agreement, with Avatar Aang's help. We've overcome greater hurdles than this."

Zuko shook his head. "How do we know Mai won't just have me locked up the minute we're back in the Fire Nation? That's what she was trying to do before."

Iroh smiled gravely. "Mai is an honorable girl. I'm sure she would see the ignobility of throwing her guest into prison, especially if it were a guest who was trying to come to an agreement with her."

"Besides," Azula remarked snidely, "she wouldn't need to. Once we're in the Fire Nation, we'll be at her mercy, Zuzu. No need to toss you in a cage."

The former Fire Lord glared at her. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." The girl smiled cheerfully. "But I'll be far too busy worrying about the fact that she's dangling _me_ on a string to worry about what she's doing to you, my dear big brother. I'm sure I'll have quite enough on my plate."

General Iroh scratched his nose. "It would be best," he said slowly, "if the two of you were to call a truce with each other." Two sets of amber eyes stared at him in disbelief, and he smiled solemnly. "It's true. Mai requires someone of the line of Sozin to sit on the throne of the Fire Nation, or else the country will most likely be thrown into civil war. The two of you hold that one, very important card. If you present her a united front, you'll be far more likely to make headway with her."

"I am _not_ working with Azula," Zuko spat. "How many times did she try to kill me? There is no way that I'm going to fight on her side."

"No?" The old general raised his brows. "You never would have thought to fight on the side of the Avatar, either. Sometimes, my nephew, it is wise to make alliances rather than enemies. And it is especially wise to make allies _of_ your enemies, when you can."

Azula searched Iroh's face, deep in thought. She was vaguely aware of her brother growling a few more protests, but she wasn't really listening. There came a break in the conversation; Azula sat up straighter and looked across the table at Zuko. "I would be willing to call a temporary truce with you, in the best interests of our nation," she said calmly. "I don't think Mai ought to have any claim on our father's throne. Do you, Zuko?"

The young man's scarred face paled slightly in shock. He regarded his younger sister in mingled doubt and suspicion for some time. "Maybe not," he said cautiously. "But I'm not giving it to _you_, either."

"Fair enough, Zuzu." Azula smiled coolly. "I'll tell you what. Once we've wrestled the power out of Mai's hands, we two can squabble over it all you like. I'm even at a disadvantage, brother dear. Think you can take the crown out of the hands of a little girl who can't even firebend?" She spread out her hands, tipping her head back to regard him down the bridge of her aristocratic nose.

There was a long silence. Finally, Zuko rose from his chair. "Fine," he said coldly. "I'll go along with this for now. But I'm not taking my eye off you, Azula. As far as I'm concerned, you're still in this up to your neck – and if it were up to me, I'd snap it!" With that, he dropped a perfunctory bow to the general, and left the room. The door slammed shut behind him.

Iroh nodded calmly. "Good. I'm glad that's decided." His placid gaze met that of his niece. "Avatar Aang wished to have a word with you once you'd talked with your brother, Azula. Are you willing to speak with him?"

This gave Azula pause. She hadn't really spoken with the Avatar since the day he had taught her to enter the Spirit World, several months ago. She chewed the inside of her lip for a moment or two. "Very well," she said at last, stiffly. "I don't suppose it could do any harm." Azula raised a brow. "Are you hiding him behind a door, Uncle?"

"No. Nothing like that." Iroh rose to his feet and smiled. "Come, my young niece. He is likely waiting for you; I will show you to him." Azula inclined her head and pushed away from the table.


	41. Chapter 41

Azula stood silently with her back against the wall, her arms folded. Her hawk eyes followed the movements of Aang as he calmly laid a couple of rugs on the floor. "I hope you don't mind sitting on mats," the Avatar said cheerfully. "I like them better than chairs." He flopped down on one of them, effortlessly folding his legs underneath himself. "Have a seat, Azula."

The room that Aang was staying in was fairly austere, furnished only with a single bed in one corner and a small, low table in the middle of the floor. There were two books stacked neatly beside the bed. The young man was a monk, Azula remembered – she doubted that luxuries really meant much to him. Without comment, she moved forward and dropped down onto the second mat, cross-legged. Her gaze met his. "What did you want to discuss, Avatar Aang?" she asked calmly.

Aang smiled, his expression open and friendly. "Well, we haven't talked in a while, and I did promise to make sure you were doing all right. You know, with the…problem…you were having." He hesitated, glancing at her awkwardly. Azula inclined her head. "Have you been having any spells since the last time we talked?"

"No," the princess said quietly. "I haven't. I think I've been pretty sane, for all intents and purposes."

"That's good. That's really great!" Aang grinned. "And King Kuei told me that you were doing really well with that tea shop you were working at. I was really glad to hear that. I think a lot of us kind of thought you wouldn't."

Azula put her head on one side. "I have yet to figure out," she remarked coolly, "why so many people thought that a woman who used to command half of the Fire Nation military would be completely stymied by pouring cups of tea for wrinkled old men."

The young man blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh. Um…well, it isn't that anyone thought you weren't capable of it, Azula," he said. "It's more that we sort of figured that you _wouldn't_ do it, you know? After all, it was a pretty big change. A lot different than what you were used to."

Her lips twitched upward slightly. "What I was used to, at that point, was a steel cage, chains, and bread and water," she said quietly. "Maybe the tea shop was a step up."

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Aang nodded seriously. "I'm glad you're looking at it that way." Azula raised her brows slightly, but said nothing. The young man rubbed the back of his neck again and sighed. "Have you gone back to the Spirit World at all? You know, talked to Roku, or your mother?"

Azula shook her head slowly. "Not since being exiled," she said. "I didn't really have time, most of the time. When I wasn't working, I was with Ty. And…" She hesitated, pursing her lips. She wasn't sure how candid she wanted to be. After a moment's thought, she looked away. "I suppose I was concerned that going there would trigger something," she said reluctantly. "I didn't want to risk going back to where I was a year ago."

"I don't think that you will." The monk's gray eyes were serene. "You've come a long way since then, Azula. You're a lot stronger than you were, and a lot wiser. You've learned a lot." Azula said nothing. "You know that, don't you? It wasn't just seeing into the Spirit World that broke you back then."

"That's true," Azula said quietly. "It was trying to be perfect. It was trying to please a man who wasn't capable of being pleased. It was…a lot of things." She looked down at her own hands, which lay in her lap. Memories rose unbidden before her eyes. "Was I really so horrible?" she asked wistfully.

Strange, to be asking that of the boy she had once hunted across three different continents. Azula met his gaze with her own. Aang smiled at her gravely. "You were pretty scary," he said. "You were powerful, and you were brilliant. And you were pretty cruel, too." She nodded silently. "I can't lie to you, Azula. We were afraid of you, and some of us hated you. But I never did. And after the war, I felt really sorry for you."

"Pity," Azula mused. "You know, once I would have thrown your pity back in your face. And I can't say that I particularly like it now."

Aang smiled. "It isn't always a bad thing to be pitied, you know."

"It's not the pity itself. It's the fact that I've sunk low enough to inspire it." Azula returned the smile, although hers was bitter. "But I don't expect you to understand that, Avatar. You've attained greatness, rather than losing it."

"Why wouldn't I be able to understand that?" Aang's brows lifted a touch. "It's not easy to admit it when you need help. That's just human. Humility's hard for anybody to learn, and it'd be a lot harder for someone born to a position like yours. You lost everything, and so did I, once. I understand, all right." Azula fell silent, thinking of how his people had been wiped out. _Maybe he does understand, at that,_ she thought reluctantly. "Anyway, I think it'd be good for you to visit the Spirit World a little more," he said, his tone gentle. "Roku's helped me a lot, and he'd probably help you, too. He's a very wise man."

"Perhaps," Azula conceded quietly. She said nothing more.

There was a long, thoughtful pause. At last, Aang broke the silence. "Okay." The monk shifted and cleared his throat nervously. "Listen, um…I need to talk to you about everything that's going on between you and Zuko and Mai," he said. "Zuko's my friend, and so is Mai, so all of this is pretty awkward. And I don't really know you that well, Azula, but I think we're starting to get along not too badly. So what do you really think about what Mai's doing? Tell me."

The Fire Nation girl leaned back on her hands and considered the question carefully, studying the monk. "I must admit that seeing my brother eating humble pie is rather satisfying," she said. "He put me through hell." Aang frowned a bit, but didn't say anything. "However, I'm not exactly thrilled to be taking the throne under these circumstances," Azula went on. "You probably don't know much about Fire Nation politics, but I'm sure even you can understand my not wanting to be the first Fire Lord in my country's history who can't firebend. I expect that Mai and her followers think they can control me because of that, and because of my arthritis."

Aang looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Yeah." He rubbed his nose. "Listen, I wouldn't have let Zuko do what he did to you if I'd known about it," he said. "And I didn't take your firebending to punish you. It was dangerous for you to keep it at the time. You'd have really hurt someone, and maybe yourself, too."

She met his gaze directly. "And do you think that's still true?"

"Well, no." He seemed troubled. "Not in that way. I mean, you're obviously sane again." There was a pause. "I've thought about trying to give it back," he said suddenly. "It's not something I took lightly, all right? I've only ever spiritbended twice, and I don't think I'll ever do it again…not to take someone's bending away, anyway. But I don't really know if I can give it back to you, Azula. And it's dangerous. Messing around with your spirit that way, it could even kill you."

"Ah." Azula's voice was flat. She hadn't even considered whether the loss of her firebending could be reversible. Her mind raced, and she studied his face, trying to gauge his reactions. "And if I asked you to? – If I were willing to take that risk?"

There was a long silence. Aang bowed his head, folded his hands in his lap, and sat very still. The princess waited impatiently. At last, the young monk inhaled deeply and looked back up at her. "I'll have to go to the Spirit World to consult with the former Avatars, and I'll probably have to talk to Iroh, too," he said. "I'll have to find out if it's possible, and whether it would even be a good idea. But I'll try."

Azula let out a long breath. She didn't quite dare to let herself hope, but the possibility of it made her feel much lighter. _If I could firebend again, I'd stand a way better chance of coming out on top of all this. Maybe I could even handle Mai myself – keep Ty Lee safe myself._ She inclined her head. "Thank you, Avatar," she said.

"Aang." His guileless eyes smiled as she looked at him sharply. "My name's Aang," he said again, nodding peaceably. "You don't have to call me Avatar anymore, Azula. We know each other now."

Her brow furrowed. She didn't think she'd ever considered calling him by his first name before. Throughout the time she'd been pursuing him for her father, she'd known of him only as "the Avatar." But then, things had changed. She'd been his sworn enemy then. Now, he was…well, not exactly a friend, but not exactly an enemy, either. Azula narrowed her eyes slightly as her uncle's words replayed in her mind. _It is especially wise to make allies of your enemies, when you can._ She took a deep breath. "All right." She paused, then quite deliberately stepped over the line. "Thank you, Aang."

"You're welcome, Azula." Aang touched his palms together and bowed his head, displaying the blue airbender tattoo on his shaven scalp. He paused again. "Iroh told me that he was going to suggest that you and Zuko work together," he said. "I thought that was pretty good advice. Are you going to do it?"

The princess's lips tightened into a thin line. "I agreed to try it," she said coolly. "My brother doesn't like it, and I can't say that I do, either. But we like the idea of Mai taking our father's throne even less – we might be able to take it from her before we fight over it ourselves."

"So you're going to fight him for it?" His gaze was penetrating.

Azula shrugged. "I don't know. I won't rule out the possibility. It all depends on how things pan out," she said. "My first priority is Ty Lee. If my brother agreed to leave the two of us in peace, then it's likely that I'd take whatever deal he offered me. If he decided to try to bind me here again, or throw me in prison, then I'd fight him with every means at my disposal." She raised a brow at him. "I hardly think that's an unreasonable position to take."

"No," Aang said thoughtfully. "I guess it isn't." He glanced at her curiously. "How's Ty Lee doing now, anyway? Katara said she was going to try to heal her."

"I don't know," the Fire Nation girl said quietly. "Ty Lee went to sleep right after whatever Katara did, and then I was called to meet with my brother and my uncle. She said she didn't feel much different." She shrugged helplessly. "But she's been doing a bit better on her own. She seems to trust me again, and I don't think she's tried to harm anyone or get out of this estate."

Aang smiled. "Maybe we got lucky, then."

"Maybe," Azula said cautiously. "We'll see." She glanced at the door, and then at her host. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to our room," she said. "I promised Ty Lee I'd stay with her, and I'd rather be there when she wakes up, if she hasn't already."

"Sure. I won't keep you." Aang got up and escorted her politely out to the hall. Once there, he bowed slightly, flashing her a broad smile. "Thanks for coming, Azula. We'll talk again later, okay? We'll talk more about the Spirit World."

The princess bowed formally. "Until next time," she said. "Good night, Ava…_Aang."_ He nodded with a smile, and she turned away.

When Azula turned down the hall that led to the room she was sharing with Ty Lee, she was met with a very unwelcome sight. The tall, courtly form of Lobsang was standing patiently in the hall between her and the door. He turned toward the princess as she came into sight. Azula stopped, not bothering to hide the grimace of distaste that moved over her face. The last thing she wanted right now was to play political games. "What?" she growled, without waiting for him to speak.

The Fire Nation nobleman bowed gracefully. "Forgive the intrusion, Your Highness. I'm sure you need your rest, particularly since tomorrow is going to be a long day," he said. "However, I believe it is important for us to speak before you sleep."

The princess pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly. "About what?"

"Your meeting with the former Fire Lord," Lobsang said gravely. "What exactly was discussed? As the man assigned to aid you, it's important that I know."

Azula lost her patience. "As the man assigned to _handle_ me, Lord Bai Jiang, I'm sure you have ways of finding things like that out for yourself," she said coldly. "I have no intention of sharing the contents of my family's private discussions with you or anyone else. So you can go ahead and tell that to your cousin, and I'll tell her the same thing to her face." She pushed past him before he could protest. Then, pausing in the doorway, Azula looked him in the eye. "You can try to force my hand in some things, but I am still the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai," she said, raising her chin proudly. "You would do well to remember that." With that, she shut and locked the door behind her.

The room inside was dark. Azula could make out Ty Lee's form, still curled up on the couch where she had gone to sleep. It didn't look as though she had stirred.

Tenderness welled up in the princess's heart. She quickly undressed and slipped into a light dressing gown. The little acrobat murmured as Azula slipped under the warm blanket beside her, but didn't wake up. The princess pulled her into her arms. Ty Lee snuggled close in her sleep, pressing her face into the smooth material covering Azula's chest. Azula smiled and caressed the sleeping face, resting her own head against the pillows on the couch. "Good night, Ty," she whispered, and kissed her lover's soft cheek. "Sweet dreams." Then, with a deep sigh, Azula closed her eyes. Problems and intrigues soon vanished beneath the waves of soothing sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Both Fire Nation girls rose with the sun the next morning. Azula could feel her hands shaking slightly as she carefully put her hair up. _I'm heading home today._ She couldn't quite decide how she felt; it was a strange combination of excitement, elation and dread.

…And concern. Azula looked past her own reflection in the mirror. Ty Lee had already finished dressing and packing up her few things, and was now curled up on the couch with Ignis on her lap. She was scratching his neck absently and feeding him a bit of something, but her gaze seemed far away. Azula returned her attention to what she was doing. _I hope this isn't too much for her, _she thought. _I wonder if she's feeling any better this morning?_

The princess turned from the mirror and eyed the acrobat. "Do you feel any different, Ty?" she asked as she reached for one of her bracers. "You know, since Katara did that work on you yesterday?"

Ty Lee looked at her mildly. "I don't know," she said. "I'm calmer, I think. Not so scared anymore." She set the messenger hawk aside and got up – Ignis gave an indignant croak as Ty Lee crossed the room and reached for the black box on the vanity. Her strong hand rested gently on Azula's shoulder for a moment. Then, carefully taking the golden hairpiece from its place in the box, Ty Lee tucked it into Azula's topknot. Her fingers trailed lightly over the back of the princess's neck. Azula shivered and let her eyelids droop. Her eyes met Ty Lee's in the mirror; the little acrobat smiled shyly. "There you go, Your Highness."

Azula chuckled deep in her throat. She turned and caught Ty Lee gracefully about the waist. "Since when do you call me that?" she murmured, leaning in to kiss the girl on the tip of her nose. "Should I start calling you by your fancy titles?" She nipped playfully at the acrobat's earlobe. Ty Lee gave a surprised giggle. Grinning, Azula pulled her close and dropped a gentle kiss on her lips. "It's just Azula," she said gently. "I don't care what my title is. Whenever we're alone, just call me by my name, Ty. All right?"

"If you like." The girl peered up at Azula through her soft lashes. Her arms slipped around the princess's shoulders. "I just thought you might want it. You know, since you're going to be Fire Lord."

"Nope." Azula leaned into the embrace and let her head rest against her lover's powerful shoulder. She let her eyes close as she breathed in Ty Lee's scent – soft and feminine, almost floral. "To you, I want to be just me."

"Okay, 'Zula." The words were soft, but they still sent a delicious shiver down Azula's spine. It was the first time she'd heard Ty Lee call her that since the Dai Li had taken her. She gently caressed the little acrobat's waist with both hands. She heard Ty Lee suck in a shuddering breath.

They reluctantly parted after a minute or two. Azula pulled her bracers on. Gentle hands stopped her and began to do up the laces; she stood still agreeably, watching as her lover fastened the armor in place. Without speaking, Ty Lee lifted up the shoulder armor over Azula's head and began to buckle straps. The princess smiled faintly as she watched Ty Lee work. The little acrobat's face was scrunched up in concentration. Azula studied the wrinkling of the snub nose and the way a sliver of pink tongue poked out between the pursed lips. _Adorable,_ she thought suddenly. She bent her head as the final strap was fastened and kissed Ty Lee's forehead. "Thanks," she murmured.

"You're welcome." The gymnast's cheeks flushed pink. The tip of a finger brushed slowly down the length of one of Azula's bracers. "You look really beautiful in this," Ty Lee said softly. "I like it."

"You think so?" Azula couldn't help smiling.

"Yeah." Ty Lee dropped her lashes. "I guess I like a woman in uniform," she murmured. The hint of a grin played about her lips.

"That's good. I'll probably be wearing them a lot." Azula closed the black box and glanced back at the bundles on the bed. "Is there any room in there for these last few things, or do we have to pack them up separately?"

"I left room." The acrobat took the items and squirreled them away amongst their things.

Azula moved over to the window and stood watching the street outside, tugging absently at her bracer. There was no disruption in the steady stream of morning traffic. She tugged at the bracer again, slightly irritated by the fact that she was fidgeting. _I'm nervous,_ she admitted to herself. _I really am. Who knows what kind of a buzzard-wasps' nest we're stepping into? And I'm supposed to be working with Zuko. How in the world are we going to manage it?_ She considered the question grimly, still staring out at the street. She'd coaxed her brother into working with her once before, back when she'd needed his support to conquer the Avatar. That had been the day she had nearly killed Aang with a well-placed bolt of lightning.

But this was different. Azula had wanted to use and humiliate her brother then, and she'd been holding all the cards. Now, she wasn't entirely sure what the game was, let alone what her advantages were. _Mai's in power and backs me, but I think my uncle and the Avatar still back Zuko. This could get pretty ugly, depending. If both sides really decide to dig their heels in, this could have the makings of a civil war._ She rested her hands on the windowsill and gazed down at them. Her brows were lowered. _I don't like it. I don't want my country tearing itself apart. I don't want to be remembered as the one who destroyed my father's empire…_

Ty Lee's arms slipped hesitantly around her waist. "You okay, 'Zula?" she asked softly. "You look kind of upset."

The princess leaned back into her. "I'm all right," she said. "I'm just thinking about going home. It's going to be pretty complicated."

"Yeah, probably." Ty Lee sighed quietly. "But it'll be okay. If Mai's our friend, she'll make sure everything's all right for us. Right?" Azula said nothing. She felt the little acrobat stiffen abruptly. "What's that?" The girl's gray eyes were fixed on something out the window. Azula looked, and felt a little thrill of excitement.

There was a definite disruption in the morning traffic now. The vista of greens and golds favored by the Earth Kingdom was broken by a bold splash of crimson. A column of Fire Nation soldiers was marching brashly up the middle of the street. They bore a royal palanquin with them; its silhouette was achingly familiar to the watching amber eyes. The two foremost soldiers flew the scarlet dragon banner of the Fire Nation's royal family. It flapped insolently in the breeze. Another few moments, and they were out of sight, tramping toward the front door of General Iroh's estate.

Azula let out the breath that she now realized she had been holding. "That," she said, "is our ride home."

The summons came less than half an hour later. When the door of their room opened, Azula was unsurprised to see Lobsang bowing on the threshold. "Your Highness, the royal guard has arrived," he said politely. "This is Captain Hiro, the head of Fire Lady Mai's personal bodyguards." Azula regarded the soldier coolly as he saluted. The only parts of him visible under the heavy, crimson armor were his eyes. They were dark brown, and glinted like a hawk's. "Are you and Lady Ty Lee ready to go?"

"We are." Azula put an arm around Ty Lee's waist, pre-empting the little acrobat's move toward their packed bundles. "I'm sure everyone's in a hurry. Do have someone bring our things, won't you, Lord Bai Jiang?" She turned her amber gaze from the frowning nobleman to her faintly surprised lover. "You probably want to bring Ignis yourself, Ty."

"Oh! Yeah, I do." Ty Lee flashed her a smile as she turned to fetch the hawk from his perch on the back of the sofa. He croaked cheerfully as he settled onto the acrobat's outstretched arm. Rubbing his crested head gently with her fingertips, Ty Lee took her place at Azula's side again.

Captain Hiro bowed briskly. "This way, Your Highness," he said. "Your royal palanquin awaits." Azula merely nodded.

There was no sign of General Iroh or anyone else as the two girls moved down the steps toward the waiting column of guards. The men holding the palanquin set it down on the ground and pulled back the sheer curtains for her, disclosing an interior sumptuously decorated in red velvets and padded with several silk-covered cushions. Azula ducked into it and sat down cross-legged, amazed at how naturally the movements came to her, even after all this time. She extended her hand to Ty Lee. "Come on," she said, when the acrobat hesitated. "You think I'm going to ride while you walk like some common servant? Get in."

"Okay." Shyly, Ty Lee crept in and knelt down across from her, cradling Ignis in her arms. The curtains closed. The sharp voice of Captain Hiro barked something, and the palanquin lurched as it was lifted and carried.

Azula breathed deeply and sat back. "Well, this is it," she said. "We're really going."

"Yeah." The little acrobat looked at her quietly. Worry lurked in the depths of her huge, gray eyes. "How long do you think it'll take to get home?"

The princess turned her head to watch the street go by through the sheer fabric. "Well, if they're taking us on a ship, it'll take a week," she said. "I don't think they are, though. Mai and Lobsang seem to be in a hurry. If they're putting us in an imperial war balloon, it'll only be a couple of days." She idly fingered the edge of a silk pillow. "Less than a week until I'm crowned, if all goes as planned."

"Wow." Ty Lee shook her head. "That'll be weird." Ignis croaked his agreement.

"It will, a bit," Azula agreed, without taking her eyes off the passing scenery. _It's really happening. We're really going home._ She reached out and gently clasped Ty Lee's fingers in her own. The soldiers' feet still tramped all around them, carrying them forward into an unknown future.


	43. Chapter 43

It turned out that Azula's guess had been correct. On the outskirts of the city, between the massive outer wall and the ocean, the royal guard contingent came upon a docked imperial war balloon. It was one of the ones that had been manufactured specifically for her father's military use; she could tell by the high quality of its construction, and the golden phoenixes that adorned its crimson sides. Azula heard Ty Lee suck in her breath. "Wow," the little acrobat whispered. "We haven't been in one of those for a long time, have we?"

Azula looked at her quietly. "Not for a few months, no," she said. "We hijacked one to get from the Fire Nation to here, though."

"Did we?" Ty Lee looked mystified. "The last time I remember was when you took us to the Boiling Rock." Her gray eyes turned back to the balloon, studying it. "We really stole one of these together?"

"We did. We took it to get off Ember Island." Azula felt a sad wistfulness. "You really don't remember?"

"No. I don't." The little acrobat's brow wrinkled as she caught Azula's expression; Ty Lee's lip quivered. "I'm sorry, 'Zula," she whispered. "I'm trying…"

Realizing her mistake at once, the princess reached out to clasp Ty Lee's hand. "It's not your fault," she said gently. "Don't worry about it. I'm not upset with you." The brown head lowered miserably. Azula sighed and squeezed the girl's fingers. "It's okay, Ty. Really! Never mind. Let's just think about going home, all right?" Gray eyes timidly met hers, and Azula smiled reassuringly.

Just then, the palanquin stopped. Azula felt it sway and jerk slightly as it was set down. A moment later, obsequious hands parted the curtains. With great dignity, she stepped out of it and extended a steadying arm to Ty Lee. The little acrobat took it and stepped down carefully, still cradling Ignis.

As Ty Lee straightened up, a large shadow swept over them. Azula looked up to see the shaggy bulk of a flying bison swooping overhead. With a motion surprisingly graceful in such a large animal, it looped around and landed about fifty yards away. After a moment or two, she spotted General Iroh climbing down from its back, followed shortly thereafter by Zuko. Azula's amber eyes flicked over to Lobsang, and saw the nobleman's jaw clench. Her lips curved slightly. _And here I thought this might get boring._

Aang had hopped down from his perch behind the beast's head, and the three approached the imperial balloon. Iroh stopped and bowed his head in his niece's direction as they reached them. "Good morning, Azula," he said. "You two are ready for your journey home, I see."

"Yes, Uncle," the princess said placidly. "Good of you to join us." Her amber eyes moved to Zuko. As little as she liked the idea of joining forces with him, the thought of using this new alliance to antagonize her handler almost made her grin. She kept a straight face with an effort. "Good morning, big brother. Did you rest well?"

Zuko looked at her suspiciously. "Yes," he muttered finally. "And you?"

"I slept quite well, thank you." Azula nodded to Aang, who smiled, and then turned her calm gaze to Lobsang's. The nobleman was noticeably perturbed, despite his stoic expression. "Well, I'm sure we're on a schedule, Lord Bai Jiang. Shall we go?"

"Indeed we should," Iroh said. "My nephew and I have been hoping to know you better, Lord Lobsang. I know we've met before, but I've never had the opportunity to speak with you personally. I look forward to it. – Since my daughter-in-law seems to think so highly of you." There somehow seemed to be an undertone of insult in the words, despite the old general's cheerful smile and genial tone.

Lobsang's eyes flicked from Azula, to Zuko, and back to her again. He pointedly did not address Iroh. "I beg your pardon, Your Highness. Do you expect the former Fire Lord to return to the Fire Nation with us?"

"Of course." Azula kept her expression mild as she took her uncle's cue. "Avatar Aang wants to discuss some things with Fire Lady Mai before my coronation. He will fly with us on his animal, of course, and his companions would prefer to travel with him." Aang nodded and grinned cheerfully at the Fire Nation nobleman. "But General Iroh and my older brother are honored members of my family, and I think it would be far more appropriate for them to accompany me in the royal vessel. Don't you agree, Lord Bai Jiang?"

"Out of the question." That was Captain Hiro. He had removed his helm and was now gazing dourly at Zuko. Azula noted that he was a middle-aged man with a strong jaw, and a hooked nose that looked as if it had been broken more than once. "I have been charged by the Fire Lady herself with the protection of Crown Princess Azula and Lady Ty Lee. I will not allow the former Fire Lord to travel in the same balloon – it would be a clear violation of my duties to stand by and let such a threat near them."

The princess looked at the soldier silently, hiding her surprise and intrigue behind a mask of cool nonchalance. _A threat? Zuko?_ She turned her keen eyes on her brother. _Interesting. I've only been thinking of him as a political threat. But what if he were to simply stick a dagger in my ribs? It's not as if he hasn't tried to kill me before._ Azula's lips tightened slightly. _I don't like that this never even occurred to me. Have I lost that much of my edge? I've got to think more carefully._

General Iroh smiled quietly at Captain Hiro. "My nephew has no intention of harming Princess Azula, Captain," he said. "We simply wish to discuss the situation with Fire Lady Mai before any final decisions are made. I think that would be in the best interest of our country. Don't you?"

The soldier's expression didn't shift. "Final decisions have already been made. With all due respect, General, I have my orders, and I intend to follow them. Princess Azula and Lady Ty Lee are under my protection. I will not allow my lady's former husband anywhere near my charges." His keen gaze flicked over to Zuko. His eyes were gray, Azula noted with faint surprise – gray, like Ty Lee's. "If he still wishes to return to the Fire Nation, he may do so, of course." Hiro's tone implied some contempt for the idea.

"Oh, well. You can come with us, then, Zuko." Aang shrugged and grinned. "Come on, it'll be like old times."

Zuko was glaring at Captain Hiro, and Azula could see his face turning red. For a moment it looked as if he were going to make a scene; then, with a soft snarl, he simply turned away and stalked back toward Appa. Aang went after him with a shrug, shooting Azula one last smile. The princess inclined her head to acknowledge it. Her amber eyes met her uncle's, and the general sighed. "Ah, well. I hope your zealous dedication to your duties won't prevent an old man from traveling with you, will it, Captain?"

Hiro bowed, striking his fist against his palm in salute. "My older brother once served under you, General. Your promise not to harm my charges is good enough for me." Azula raised a brow at this, but didn't interrupt as her uncle gravely agreed. "Good." The captain turned toward the princess and bowed again. His arm indicated the balloon. "If you and Lady Ty Lee would come this way, Your Highness? The sooner we begin the journey, the better."

Ty Lee had been watching all this in silence. As they moved forward, she laced her fingers into Azula's and leaned close. Azula felt a shiver go up the back of her neck as the girl's breath warmed her ear. "That was Zuko. Why's he coming? What's going on, 'Zula?" the little acrobat whispered.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." The princess squeezed her hand gently. "The Avatar and Zuko just want to talk to Mai about some things, that's all."

"What kind of things?" Ty Lee bit her lip worriedly.

Azula shrugged. "They don't want me to be crowned Fire Lord. I don't really know what they think they can do about it, though." She smiled and met Ty Lee's anxious gray eyes with her own. "It's okay, Ty," she murmured. "It's nothing I can't handle. Just relax. I'm taking care of you, remember?"

The little acrobat looked down. She gave Azula's fingers a light squeeze before disengaging and resuming her petting of the messenger hawk. "I remember," she said softly. "Okay, 'Zula." They stepped into the balloon, following closely on Captain Hiro's heels. General Iroh came next, and then the remainder of the imperial guard contingent. "Um…'Zula?" The princess glanced at her companion. Ty Lee was looking at her through her lashes. "I know you want me to just use your name when we're alone, but what should I be calling you in public?"

_Bother._ Azula frowned absently and turned to watch the back of the guard captain again. _She's right, though. I can't just have her calling me by my first name in front of all the peasantry. It was all right when we were kids and I was just a princess, but it probably wouldn't be appropriate for a Fire Lord._ "I'm sure that something like 'Your Highness' would be fine, once I'm crowned," she said quietly. "Don't worry too much about things like that. I'm sure Mai will be more than happy to tell us what our protocols are." _Among other things._ Azula felt her fists clench lightly. _I'm going to find out what the deal was with the Dai Li before I agree to anything else. If she had anything to do with Ty Lee's kidnapping…well. We'll see._

Captain Hiro stopped and opened a door. He bowed aside and stood at attention beside it. "Your quarters, Your Royal Highness. I believe they will meet your requirements," he said. "I was informed that you would prefer to share them with Lady Ty Lee."

"You were informed correctly," Azula said lightly. She stepped inside and glanced around. The room was small, as were all the rooms aboard the war balloon, and had a folding bunk built neatly against one wall. It was lightly furnished, and everything was bolted securely to the floor or the walls to prevent any sliding with the motion of the craft. Azula nodded her approval. "It will do."

"Excellent." The captain bowed again. "If you and your companion will accompany me to the bridge, Princess? It's a safer place to be during liftoff than your quarters." He cast a glance and a nod at General Iroh to indicate that he should follow, as well.

The princess nodded shortly. "Very good." She heard her own brisk tone with a touch of amusement. _It's all coming back to me. I wonder if I'll feel like I never left before long?_ A twinge from one of her ankles made her wince slightly. _No. No, I don't think I'll ever forget where I've been for the last couple of years. Aang was right – I have changed._ She stepped out of the room and began to follow the captain toward the bridge. _How much has home changed, I wonder?_

When they reached the bridge, Azula and Ty Lee sat down in two of the seats bolted along the walls, across from where Lord Lobsang was already seated. He looked decidedly displeased. The acrobat put Ignis on her shoulder and reached out; Azula took the proffered hand with a small smile. Ty Lee still seemed hesitant, but her eyes were sparkling with excitement as she took in the huge viewing windows. "I like flying," she said in an undertone. "I wish I could do it myself."

"You can. You're pretty good at it, too." Azula couldn't help but grin at the confused expression on the gymnast's face. "…If you have a glider, that is. You broke your last one getting me out of prison, but I bet if we asked the Mechanist, he'd make you a new one to replace it."

Ty Lee stared at her in astonishment. "I _flew_ you out of jail?"

"Yes, you did. I'd tell you more about it, but I was unconscious at the time." Azula shrugged, squeezed Ty Lee's hand, and released her. She turned her amber gaze back to the balloon's pilot. "Maybe once we're back in the Fire Nation, I'll take you up to the tower I was being held in. That might jog your memory."

"Tower." The little acrobat fell silent, staring down at her own hands with a furrowed brow. She said nothing more. Azula frowned a bit. _I need to talk to her again about what she's remembering. Maybe we'll get a chance tonight…or sometime during this flight, anyway._ Her attention was captured by the sounding of the warning horn. The pilot touched it again, sending a long blast into the morning air. Then the ship jerked lightly, and the ground began to recede.

Azula felt her heartbeat speed up as the balloon began its slow, majestic ascent. The moment it was safe to do so, she rose from her seat and went over to one of the gigantic windows. She felt the warmth of Ty Lee's body next to hers a moment later, but she didn't look at the girl; her gaze was fixed on the mighty walls of Ba Sing Se. They grew more and more distant, dwindling slowly in size, until at last they disappeared into the mists that still clung to the ground. The balloon lurched around and headed westward, out toward the open sea.

The princess leaned forward a bit. _Goodbye, Ba Sing Se. And good riddance to you!_ She thought of the Good Fortune Tea Shop then – of the surly Zhiang, and the good-natured Mr. Chow, and the cheerful, flirtatious Tami. A little, melancholy pang made her sigh. _Goodbye, Tami. Sorry things went sideways so badly. I hope Long Feng will leave you alone now that I'm gone._ She glanced at Ty Lee. The little acrobat's expression was grave as she studied the gray-capped waves far below. Azula wondered what she was thinking. She slipped an arm around the acrobat's waist. "You all right?" she murmured.

"I'm fine." Ty Lee gave her a genuine smile. "Just thinking, I guess." The gymnast leaned into her shorter lover, letting her head rest against the smooth armor plate that covered Azula's shoulder. "I'm glad I'm going home, but I'm really glad to be going with you," she said softly.

"Me too, Ty." Azula's voice was a little hoarse. She tightened her grip on the girl's slim waist, and felt Ty Lee rest her arm overtop of hers. _At least there'll be one person there that I can trust._ Both girls fell silent then, holding each other and watching as the Earth Kingdom slowly disappeared over the horizon.


	44. Chapter 44

General Iroh was sitting placidly on the fold-out bunk, nursing a cup of tea. Azula was perched on the one small stool in her quarters, trying (with modest success) to look dignified. Ty Lee was sitting quietly on the floor at her feet, cross-legged, with her hands folded in her lap. She'd left Ignis perched on one corner of the desk behind Azula; the bird seemed content enough to preen himself there.

It hadn't been a very satisfactory morning, from Azula's perspective. She'd spent most of her time either receiving veiled lectures from Lobsang or her uncle, or casting worried glances in Ty Lee's direction. She hadn't been able to get away to talk privately with the little acrobat yet, despite several efforts. Azula's nerves were decidedly frayed. When General Iroh had finally suggested a confidential chat, the princess had immediately agreed, provided that Ty Lee was allowed to attend. Now, she leaned back with an inward sigh of relief. She might not have been able to get away from her uncle, but at least they were rid of Lobsang for a while. _Small blessings,_ she thought wryly.

The old general cleared his throat and looked kindly down at the grave girl sitting on the floor. "How are you feeling, Ty Lee?" he asked. "I'm afraid you've been rather neglected in all the excitement about the succession."

Quiet gray eyes met his briefly. "I'm okay," Ty Lee murmured. "I don't really remember much about the last year or so yet, but…I think I'm all right."

"No troubling thoughts? No odd compulsions or sudden fears?" Iroh smiled gently, but his eyes were keen.

The little acrobat gave a wavering smile and looked back down at her hands. "I'm kind of scared sometimes," she admitted softly. "I don't really understand a lot of what's going on. But then, I'm not really that smart, so maybe I wouldn't have understood most of it, anyway." Azula slipped a hand down to gently scratch at the back of Ty Lee's neck. The gymnast leaned into it slightly and sighed. "I'm all right, General."

"I'm glad to hear that." He reached down to pat her shoulder. "I hope you feel free enough to talk to me or to Azula if you're having problems, Ty Lee." The gymnast studied him for a moment. Then she lowered her gaze again – she didn't speak.

Azula, sensing Ty Lee's growing discomfort, gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and looked up at her uncle. "What did you want to talk to me about, General?" she asked calmly.

He held his teacup carefully and took a sip. "I wanted to get a sense of what you're really thinking, Azula," he said. "You've been rather evasive about it so far, and I think it's important that I know. You know, don't you, that you likely wouldn't be wielding the real power in the Fire Nation if Mai has you crowned?"

"I'm aware of that." Azula's tone was flat. "However, if my alternative is staying in exile in Ba Sing Se for the rest of my life, I'll take the crown. I'd be a captive either way, but at least on the throne I'd be home." She watched him absorb this for a moment. "So you tell me something, Uncle. How exactly do you think that Zuko and I could work together against Mai? And why do you think I'd want to? The deal she's offering is a lot better than the one Zuko gave me, you know." Azula deliberately raised her chin and touched her finger to the scars at her throat.

Iroh shook his head grimly. "The throne rightfully belongs to your brother, Azula."

"Mm. By the standard right of birth, yes." She cocked her head at him. "But that isn't always how it works out in real life, is it?" Iroh's brows lowered, and Azula smiled quietly. "I'm not trying to antagonize you, Uncle. But it's a fact that my father was Fire Lord, where it would have been you by right of birth – and that's happened before in the Fire Nation. Sometimes the throne goes to the superior sibling, rather than the oldest."

"And you think yourself superior to Zuko?" The old general's tone was grave.

Azula met his gaze squarely. "In some ways, I am. I'm better at diplomacy, strategy and politics. In some ways, I'm not. I can't firebend, I can't fight, and my bother certainly was a lot kinder than I was at one point. Of course, I don't know whether he still is. Taking what's happened to Mai, Ty Lee and I in the last little while, I have my doubts." She shrugged her shoulders. "As I see it, if we want to avert another war, we need skilled diplomats at the helm of the country, and if Zuko's refused to either learn diplomacy or delegate that responsibility to others, then he deserves to lose his crown just for his sheer stupidity."

"Ah." Iroh took a long, thoughtful mouthful of tea. "And you think you can do better."

"I know I can," Azula said flatly. "And what's more, so do you." There was silence. "I don't pretend to be better than I am. I've learned that much, at least. My sanity's still got to be suspect, even if it is better than it was. I'm at a great disadvantage without my firebending. I've no idea what the balance of power amongst the nobility is now, given that so much has probably changed in the past couple of years. But all that becomes a moot point, since Mai and her cronies will likely hold the real power." She cocked her head. "So tell me, Uncle. You didn't answer my question – what advantage is there in my trying to work with my brother?"

The old man rubbed his nose. He looked tired. "Azula, whatever else might be true, Zuko is your brother." There was a pause; the princess raised a skeptical brow. "Toward the end of the war, I advised Zuko to take you down. I told him that because you were violent and cruel and out of control." Iroh took another sip of his drink. "It took him some time to overcome his innate loyalty to his family…he even had great loyalty to your father, Azula. For the good of the Fire Nation, and the world, Zuko had to harden his heart against you both. He did, and he won." The general gave a quiet sigh. "However, I'm afraid that Zuko then let his resentments begin to control him after that. You suffered because of it."

The old bitterness flooded Azula. She clenched her jaw against it. "I don't know that I buy your little regret routine, Uncle Iroh," she said coldly. "You knew what he'd done to me, by your own admission, and you didn't stop him. And when I point-blank asked you to help me in Gaoling, you didn't. You just want me to support Zuko because you _know_ that he loses everything if I don't."

General Iroh regarded her quietly. "Perhaps I should have involved myself more in my nephew's reign," he said, after a while. "I didn't want him to feel that I was trying to run the Fire Nation through him, and so I offered advice only when it was asked for. It's possible that I should have been more forceful about certain things." He set down his teacup carefully. "It's true that your support would greatly help your brother. That isn't why I'm counseling you to help him, though, Azula." The princess raised a skeptical brow. "He is your brother," Iroh said calmly. "And with your mother dead and your father in prison, he's all the family you have left. Do you really want to turn your back on that?"

Azula deliberately let her hand drop and rest on the muscular shoulder of the girl sitting at her feet. "I don't need family, Uncle," she said icily. "What has family ever done for me?"

"Very little, perhaps," the old general said. "But it could, if you let it." There was a pause. "You brother was very reluctant to turn against you."

The princess looked away. She felt an unaccountable rush of shame. "I know," she said, her voice wooden. "That's one of the weaknesses I used against him." Silence. Azula chewed on her lip for a while. "I have no love for him, Uncle. I'm sure Zuko returns the favor."

"Things change. People change." Iroh smiled gravely at her.

"They do," Azula replied tonelessly. "But I don't sit around quietly hoping that they will. That's the path of fools."

"I don't suggest that you simply wait for it," the old general countered. "I'm suggesting that you make it happen, Azula. You're more than capable of it."

She looked at him tiredly. "Make what happen, exactly? A sweet and fuzzy little family reunion in Father's cell? Group hugs? Have a revisionist family history written up?" Azula smiled bitterly. "It could be amusing, I suppose. The deposed despot, his betrayed and deposed son, and his lunatic daughter."

"You're not a lunatic." That was Ty Lee, who now peered up at Azula with stern gray eyes. "You're not!" she said insistently, as the princess gave her a look. "Not anymore, anyway."

Now that had been more like her old, protective Ty Lee. Azula smiled a bit and rubbed the girl's shoulder. "Okay," she said quietly. The little acrobat settled down again with one more, defiant look. Azula raised her eyes back to her uncle's. "My point stands, though. What exactly do you think I'm supposed to be accomplishing with Zuko? We're at each others' throats right now."

"You can change that, my niece," Iroh said firmly. "You've proved many times that you can accomplish anything you set your mind to."

"And why would I want to?" Azula snapped. "I've been thinking about it, and I don't need my brother's help to take Father's throne back. If Zuko couldn't hold onto the crown once he had it, too bad. Why should I help him after all that's happened?"

Iroh gave a heavy sigh. For a minute or two, he was silent. Then, rising to his feet, he captured Azula's eyes with his own. "That is a question you have to answer for yourself, Azula," he said. "Give the matter further thought. I'm sure you can find some reason to show mercy to your brother." The old man bowed, taking in both his niece and the little acrobat with the gesture. "I believe I will retire to my own room. If either of you decide that you wish to speak with me, please feel free to do so." With that, the old man left the room. The door closed softly behind him.

Ty Lee sighed deeply and leaned into Azula's knees, letting her head down to rest in the princess's lap. The former firebender gently stroked the silky brown hair that spilled over her thighs. She felt her anger and bitterness slowly receding. Her hawk eyes softened as they studied her young lover. "I'm glad you're here," she said quietly, after a while, still stroking Ty Lee's scalp.

The gymnast's fingers caressed the silk that covered Azula's leg. "Can I ask you something, 'Zula?" The princess made an affirmative sound. "What are you really thinking of doing about your brother?"

Azula considered the question in silence for a while. "Well," she said at length, "I suppose I'm not sure yet." She began to idly twist strands of Ty Lee's hair into small braids. "What I'd like to do is let him rot in the cage he shut me up in, up that tower." Azula felt the little acrobat flinch a bit, but the girl didn't say anything. "I don't know," the princess mused out loud. "I don't trust him, and I probably never will, but it might be wise to form a temporary alliance with him…I might be able to use Zuko for something, yet. But I still don't like it."

An arm hooked loosely around Azula's legs. Ty Lee cuddled closer. "Did he…" She hesitated, and Azula heard her breathing hitch. "I think I've remembered something. Did Zuko ever put me in prison, 'Zula? I…I remember being tied up, and…I think maybe someone hurt me." A shiver passed over the acrobat's sleekly muscled body.

"Yes." Azula's voice was low. She dropped her hand to delicately trace one of the scars that marked Ty Lee's shoulder. "That's where these marks came from, Ty. He had you tortured. He was trying to make you tell him where I was." Azula took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Mai saved you."

"Oh." Ty Lee squeezed her eyes shut. There was a long pause. "Did I give you up?"

"No, Ty," Azula said gently. Her fingers resumed their stroking of the little acrobat's soft hair. "You didn't."

Ty Lee breathed deeply. "Good."

"That's why I trust you," Azula murmured. "We went through hell together, you and I, and you never faltered. Not even when I…" She stopped, swallowing hard as she remembered the pain that had wrung Ty Lee's face when she'd found out about Tami. "Not even when I hurt you." She took the gymnast's head in her hands and lifted it, stooping down to rest their foreheads together. Their eyes met – piercing amber and soft gray. "I love you, Ty Lee."

The little acrobat smiled – a small, timid smile that nonetheless lit up her face like bright torchlight. She lifted her hands to rest them on Azula's thighs. "I'm yours, 'Zula," she whispered.

"I know." Azula grasped the proffered hands and drew Ty Lee up into her lap. The gymnast fitted her body against the curves and hollows of Azula's, and gave a soft sigh of contentment, resting her brown head in the crook of her lover's shoulder. They stayed that way for some time, their arms around each other, lulled into peace by the motion of the airship that rocked them both like infants, far above the windswept waves of the untamed sea.


	45. Chapter 45

It was the dead of night. Judging by the complete silence, it was probably past midnight – maybe somewhere around two o'clock in the morning. Azula folded her hands on the top of the desk, rested her forehead against her knuckles, and sighed.

She hadn't slept. She'd sent Ty Lee to bed hours before. The little acrobat had fallen asleep almost immediately, despite the empty bed. Azula's eyes moved to look. Ty Lee's body was sprawled out, her cheek pressed into the pillow. Her expression was peaceful, and her rounded cheeks were rosy with sleep. Azula squeezed her eyes shut and sighed again, rubbing at the back of her head in frustration.

It wasn't that she wasn't tired – Agni knew, she was that. Azula's eyelids were heavy and burning, and her whole body was protesting the lack of rest. It was just that her mind refused to stop working. Even now, as exhausted as she was, Azula could feel it spinning furiously; every conversation, every gesture, every incidental look and moment…she rubbed her face with both hands. _Okay. I've got to figure out some kind of action plan, or I'm not going to get any sleep between here and the Fire Nation. Gods, that's all I'd need – to try dealing with Mai and insomnia at the same time._ She pinched the bridge of her nose. _All right. Back to Uncle Iroh. I'll start at the beginning._

The princess steepled her fingers and rested her chin on them, staring absently at the wall in front of her. _I'm pretty sure I know why he really wants me to join forces with Zuko. He's always favored my brother, and that hasn't changed. He even…gods, he even said that Zuko was all the family I had left. Wasn't that an interesting slip for an uncle to make?_ Azula grimaced. _Whatever. It isn't as if I thought the dear old general was going to fall on my side of this battle, anyway. He wouldn't. Thinks the bloody sun rises and sets on little Zuzu…_

So, fine. I don't trust General Iroh as far as I can throw him. I can't and won't depend on him for a thing. That whole kangaroo court thing he put me through in Gaoling proved that much. Azula tapped her fingertip lightly against her lower lip. _So, should I play along with the Zuko alliance, or just reject it out of hand?_ She frowned. At one time she would have considered her brother a major weakness of Mai's. Had that changed completely? It certainly looked that way – the former assassin probably wouldn't have ousted her husband like she had unless she no longer loved him. But Azula had made the mistake of discounting that relationship once before, and it had cost her dearly. Was she willing to risk making that same mistake again?

_On the other hand, joining forces with Zuko could mean that I'm walking directly into some kind of trap._ Azula scowled deeply. _If he gets the throne back, it's just as likely that Zuzu will turn around and have Mai executed, and me along with her. And…and Ty Lee, too. There's no reason to think that he wouldn't; he almost killed her once already. I can't put Ty in that kind of danger._

But if I burn that bridge completely, am I cutting my own throat? I can't firebend, and I can't really fight. There's no way I can keep Ty Lee safe, no matter what I do. What if Mai and her cronies decide to imprison her and use her to control me? Without allies, there'd be nothing I could do about it. I couldn't let them hurt her.

Damn it! Azula ground the heels of her hands into her eyes in frustration. _I've got to play this properly. I've got to. There's no margin for error here, and I don't even know what the rules are! What am I going to do?_

She needed advice, and she needed it badly. Azula laid her arms on the desk and rested her forehead on them, groaning inwardly. _But who can I ask? I don't trust the general. I do trust Ty Lee, but she knows less than I do. I'm sure as hell not going to talk to Lobsang about this. Who…?_ She went very still as a memory surfaced. The Avatar's voice rang in her ears. _I think it'd be good for you to visit the Spirit World a little more. Roku's helped me a lot, and he'd probably help you, too. He's a very wise man._

The Spirit World. The princess sucked in a long breath and let it out very slowly. Would her great-grandfather help her? Would her mother? The problem was with her brother, over the throne…didn't Ursa and Roku support Zuko? Any advice they gave her would have to be suspect.

…Wouldn't it?

Sitting up abruptly, Azula pulled the pins out of her hair, letting it spill unfettered over her shoulders. She rose to her feet and began to take off her armor. She tucked the pieces carefully beneath the bunk where Ty Lee slept, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl. Then, drawing a deep breath, the princess sat down on the floor, cross-legged. _Suspect or not, I don't have anyone I can talk to in the real world. At the worst, I'll get to see Mother again._

…No, that's not true. At the worst, I'll open the gates for all those waking nightmares I used to have, and wind up a shrieking maniac again. Azula rubbed her temples and shuddered. It took her some time to gather up enough courage and resolve to make the final decision. She took another deep breath and laid her hands on her knees. _I don't have any better options. I've got to find a way to keep Ty Lee safe. Insanity's just a risk I'm going to have to take._ With that, Azula closed her eyes and concentrated on her own breathing.

It was so easy this time, she couldn't believe it at first. She'd barely drawn half a dozen slow breaths before her eyes opened, and she found herself sitting quietly in the grass in a slightly ethereal meadow. Azula looked around in astonishment. How had she made the transition so effortlessly? She hadn't even had time to consciously leave her body!

Slowly, the princess rose to her feet, dusting off her trousers reflexively. She wasn't sure where she was. Every time she came here, it looked different. This time she was standing on the gentle slope of a hill. To her left lay more hills, gradually swelling upward until they met a range of wild, craggy mountains; to her right lay a broad, rolling plain that stretched out to the horizon, as far as her eye could see. Azula saw no movement down that slope, or any place that could conceivably hide a living creature. With a slight nod, she turned and headed up into the hills.

It was a long walk. There were no people that she could see. There weren't even any animals, although she could see strange birds flying far overhead. After a while, Azula began to pass the time by trying to make them out. Some had long necks and slender bodies, rather like the iguana-swans she remembered from the back gardens of the palace, but were brilliant shades of crimson instead of muted white and green. Some were too tiny for her to really make out, but they flitted here and there with impossible speed, their jewel tones winking like stars against the faded blue-gray of the sky. Once she saw a huge one flying high and fast – its beak was enormous, like a gila-pelican's, but its feathers were a pure, gleaming, midnight black.

Azula lifted her head as she reached the crest of her third hill. A mountain lay before her; its peak towered far above her head, wreathed in wisps of phantom cloud. She felt a faint tug toward it. _Guess I'm going mountain climbing,_ she thought ruefully. _Gods, the Spirit World doesn't ask for much, does it?_ The princess turned determined steps toward it, and began to climb.

She'd only been climbing it for a few minutes when she suddenly came upon a footpath. It was narrow but well-worn. Azula followed it with her eyes, and saw that it led up the mountain in a series of switchbacks, as far as her eye could see. _Huh. Well, this might make things a bit easier. If people have climbed this mountain before, this path should show me how they did it._ She began to follow it.

The trail led upward, steeper and steeper, until at last it came to what looked like a sheer cliff face. Azula stopped and studied the path. It continued up the cliff – it was still narrow, but it was clearly chiseled into the steep rock. If she strained her eyes, Azula could just barely make out the top of the cliff far above. She let out a long breath. "Wow. I don't know about this." But the inner tugging came again, stronger this time, and Azula knew that her path lay along this one. She moved forward and rested her palms against the smooth surface of the stone; it felt warm. Azula pressed her forehead against it and closed her eyes. "I've got to get answers," she told herself. "Come on, now. Do it for Ty." With that, she set her teeth, and slowly began to make her way up the face of the cliff.

It was rough going. The path was less than two feet wide; she had to rest her shoulder against the cliff face to keep from overbalancing and plunging off the side. Azula kept her eyes fixed firmly on the ground under her feet, or on the path straight ahead. She wasn't particularly afraid of heights, but she didn't want to test that – one moment of dizziness in the wrong place, and she knew she could be in serious trouble. _What does happen if I die in the Spirit World?_ she wondered. _I still don't know. Maybe I should ask someone…if I can ever find anyone._ The princess kept moving. Her leg muscles ached, and the skin of her palms stung from clinging to rough stones, but she doggedly continued her climb. At one point Azula had to stop to rest, holding on firmly to a rocky outcrop. She rested her head against it, panting. "There had better be something bloody helpful at the end of you," she growled at the indifferent trail. As soon as she'd caught her breath, Azula went on.

When at last she reached the lip of the cliff, Azula hauled herself up and onto solid ground with a groan of relief. She lay there for several minutes and rested, shutting her eyes. It felt good.

Slowly, Azula's heart stopped thundering in her ears, and her breathing slowed down to its normal rate. She finally pushed herself up on her knees and looked back the way she had come. The cliff plunged down below her like a waterfall of rock until it met the lower ground, hundreds of feet beneath where she rested. Trees and boulders that she knew were gigantic looked like tiny twigs and bits of pebble. Vertigo rocked her, and the princess quickly turned away from the sight, shivering.

Only now did she really look around and take in where she was. There was a little plateau here, neatly ensconced into the side of the mountain. It was covered in thick, emerald grass, as soft as a carpet, through which the little path meandered cheerfully. The mouth of a massive cave yawned before her, and the trail led straight into it. Azula slowly got up. Only then did she notice the figure sitting by the cave, patiently waiting.

"Mother!" Azula's eyes opened wide in surprise.

Ursa extended an arm to her. The princess could see her golden eyes warming in welcome. "Azula." The former firebender quickly made her way to where the woman reclined and knelt down, slipping her hand into the proffered one. Azula was gently tugged into a gentle embrace. She relaxed into the hug, closing her eyes and savoring the warmth and love that enveloped her like a blanket. "I've been hoping you'd come, my dear," Ursa said quietly.

"You know why I'm here?" Azula murmured, without opening her eyes.

"I know some of it, yes. Your great-grandfather has told me a good deal." Ursa's hand stroked the side of Azula's face. "Your brother's wife has taken his throne, and you're on your way back to the Fire Nation to be crowned Fire Lord."

Azula shifted nervously, opening her eyes and peering up at her mother. The woman's expression was grave, but there was no accusation in it. "I didn't really have a choice," the princess said softly. "I was still in exile, and Mai basically just told me what was going to happen – she didn't _ask._ And she sent a contingent of soldiers to get me and bring me back home."

Very gently, Ursa brushed her daughter's hair back from her face. "What do you want to ask me, my lamb?"

The princess blushed and looked down. "I…can't firebend anymore," she muttered. "I can't defend Ty Lee, and we're walking into a hornet's nest. You know that as well as I do. I don't know what to do, Mother…I have to find a way to protect her."

Ursa's brows lowered slightly. "Wouldn't Mai and her people do that for you?"

Azula looked at her wryly. "Mai and her people are the ones I want to protect her from," she explained. "They know Ty's my biggest weak spot. I think they'll try to threaten her to keep me under their control. Mai wants a puppet she can manipulate properly – not another maverick like Zuko." There was a pause at this. Azula took a deep breath and peered up at her mother again. "But you always did like him better, right?"

The woman caressed Azula's high cheekbone with her thumb. "You're my children," she said softly. "I love you both. I don't want you to hurt each other." Her eyes sadly searched her daughter's sharp amber ones. "You know, you two used to play together, when you were little. Before everything went so horribly wrong."

A lump rose in Azula's throat. She rested her head against her mother's chest. "I know," she said tiredly. "I know we did. I remember." Her eyes closed against the burn of tears. "Things change. People change." Azula stopped and swallowed a couple of times. "There's just too much water under the bridge for us to be friends, Mother. Zuko would have left me to die on that gallows if Mai hadn't saved me. I'd have killed him in that Agni Kai, or when I found him at that Air Temple…a dozen times over, I'd have killed him." Her body shivered against the older woman's. "He hurt Ty."

Ursa's soft hands cupped Azula's face and raised it until their eyes met again. "Promise me something, Azula," the woman said. "Promise me that, whatever happens, you won't hurt him."

There was a long, strained silence. Azula considered the question. Could she really make a promise like that? She didn't know – couldn't know – what was going to happen once she got back to the Fire Nation. At last she gave a defeated sigh. "All right," she said softly. "I promise I won't hurt Zuko." Ursa let out a long breath and clasped her tightly. There was another pause. "Mother…what can I do about protecting Ty Lee?" Azula whispered again.

"Ah. That." The older woman straightened a bit and smiled down at her. "That's why I'm meeting you here, my lamb." She pointed at the nearby cave with her chin. "Do you know where we are?"

Azula's brow creased as she examined the cavern. It was pitch dark inside, and she could see nothing special about the place, besides the fact that it was massive. "No," she said, "I really don't."

"This is where dragons go when they die," Ursa said quietly. "These mountains are full of them. If you went into that cave, you'd find them." She drew her fingers through Azula's black hair. "Avatar Roku brought young Aang here a while ago. If Aang decides to help you, this is where he's going to bring you." Her eyes met her daughter's gravely. "You'll both go into this very mountain to meet with the dragon elders."

The princess eyed her uncertainly. "Why? So that the dragons can make me into a hors d'oeurve, and free up the throne for Zuko?"

To her surprise, her mother didn't answer right away. Ursa's hand trembled as she lowered it to rest on Azula's shoulder. "There will be danger, if you go," she admitted. "Dragons aren't tame, not even here. They will help you if they find you worthy. If not…" Ursa sighed softly, then leaned forward to kiss Azula's forehead. "But I'm sure you'll be found worthy, my lamb."

"How can dead dragons help me?" Azula wanted to know. "It's live people I need to protect Ty Lee from."

Ursa merely smiled. "As to that, you'll have to ask young Aang – or, perhaps, the dragons themselves." She gave a gentle tug to one of Azula's black locks. "That's all I have to tell you, Azula. It's up to Aang to decide if he's going to help you."

"And if he doesn't?" The princess met her mother's gaze steadily. "What if I were to come here and try to meet with the dragon elders by myself?"

Azula felt Ursa's arms twitch and hug her tighter. "You could, my lamb," her mother whispered. "Maybe they would help you, even then…but the risk would be far, far greater if you didn't have the Avatar with you."

_Well, then. I suppose that's that._ Azula idly stroked her mother's arm. "Okay. I guess I'll have to ask the Avatar about it the next time I see him, then."

"Yes, my dear," Ursa agreed. She smiled down at her daughter, although there was still some worry in her golden eyes. "I think it's time for you to go," she murmured, cupping Azula's cheek in her hand. "You need your rest."

Profound sleepiness was suddenly tugging at Azula's body. She stifled a yawn as her eyelids drooped. "I am tired," she admitted.

"Good." Azula felt a warm kiss press against her forehead as her eyes slid shut. "Don't forget your promise, my lamb. And be careful." The princess barely managed to murmur some assurance or other before soothing darkness enveloped her.

Her eyes opened.

Azula couldn't tell how much time had passed since she had first sat down to meditate; there was still no light outside, and no sound except the mechanical hum of the airship's engines. She slowly got to her feet; her body didn't feel stiff. _Huh. I can't have been meditating very long, then._ The princess stifled a yawn. She was still profoundly sleepy – and, now that her racing mind had finally quieted down, she thought she could do something about that.

Ty Lee shifted and murmured something as Azula carefully crawled under the covers with her. The princess drew her close, and felt the little acrobat snuggle up to her in her sleep. Azula's lips curved upward. With a deep sigh, she laid her head down next to her lover's and closed her eyes, letting the gentle motion of the war balloon's flight rock her to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

At long last, after three long days of travel, the outer islands of the Fire Nation were sweeping by far below, and the mainland was in sight.

Azula was out on the observation deck, the wind whipping through her hair. Her knuckles were white on the guardrail before her as her hawk eyes took in the view. _Less than an hour until we land,_ she thought. _Less than an hour until I'm home._ A soft arm brushed against hers, and her lips curved a bit. _Okay, okay – until _we're_ home._

"Wow. There it is." Ty Lee leaned against the guardrail and rested her chin on her arms, her eyes fixed on the distant greenish-gray smudge that was the mainland. "I'll be kinda glad to be walking on the ground again, instead of in this balloon." Azula said nothing. The little acrobat's arm slipped companionably around her waist. "We're almost home, 'Zula."

"I know." The princess chewed her lip absently. Although they weren't near enough to make out any buildings yet, she could see the rise of the huge crater in which the capital city was nestled.

Home.

She wondered whether the palace had changed. Had Zuko left all the portraits of their ancestors in the main hall? Were her own rooms as she'd left them, or had he used them for something else? She smiled bitterly. _Knowing Zuzu, he probably had the damn things torn down._ Her ribs expanded as she inhaled deeply. _Gods, I wish I knew more about what we're stepping into._

The arm around her waist tightened a bit. Ty Lee put her other arm around her and pressed her forehead into Azula's shoulder. They stayed there in silence for a few minutes. Then the princess sighed and bent to kiss the top of Ty Lee's head. "You okay?" the gymnast asked softly, peering up at her.

"No." Azula leaned into her wearily, letting her own head drop. Ty Lee straightened up and held the princess gently, pulling the black head down to rest against the side of her neck. The former firebender let herself relax and breathe her lover's scent. Her amber eyes closed. "But I'd be a lot worse if you weren't here," she admitted quietly, letting her hands drift forward to clasp Ty Lee's waist. Her skin warmed her palms through the thin fabric of her green shirt. The little acrobat was still dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes.

"Scared?" Ty Lee's lips brushed lightly against the nape of Azula's neck. Wordlessly, the princess nodded. "I am, too, kind of." Ty Lee's hands dropped to Azula's and clasped them, their fingers twining together. "But it'll be nice to be back in the Fire Nation," the gymnast said softly. "I like it better there."

"I like it better here." Azula gripped Ty Lee's hands tighter and let her lips curve into a self-deprecating smile. _Will you listen to me? Agni, I'm turning into a pathetic mushball._ She drew a deep breath, then pushed gently away and turned back to the land on the horizon. It had grown slightly larger – she thought she could almost make out the docks, and the mighty warships. Azula leaned on the rail with both hands. Ty Lee's hand reached out to rest on top of hers. The princess sighed. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this yet," she murmured. "It's been a long time."

"Ready for what?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"This. Being a princess again. Servants, and bodyguards, and nobles, and…all that bloody intrigue and backstabbing." Azula pursed her lips. "Especially since I've got no way of stabbing anyone myself."

"Nobody's gonna backstab you," Ty Lee said stoutly, her arms insinuating themselves around Azula's body again. "If they try, I'll tie their ears back!"

Azula couldn't help smiling a bit at this. The acrobat's muscular arms felt good around her waist; she made no move to dislodge them. "I know you will, Ty," she said. "You, I trust." She sighed. "I wish that was enough."

Ty Lee sighed and rested her head back on Azula's shoulder. The princess felt the girl shiver. "It's all I can give you," the girl said mournfully. "Won't…isn't there anybody else, 'Zula? You could join up with Zuko, right? And Mai's our friend. And Aang…he believes in doing the right thing. He'd help us, wouldn't he?"

The princess heard the hurt in Ty Lee's voice, and winced. She clasped the back of the girl's neck and pulled her close so she could kiss the top of her head. "I didn't mean it like that," she said gently. "I know you're on my side, and there's no one else I'd rather have watching my back, all right? It's just that none of that does us any good unless we have some of the noble houses on our side. And the most we'd have is your family…but even they probably wouldn't support us, if they had to choose between us and Mai's people."

"No. They probably wouldn't." The little acrobat sounded forlorn. "I was always their black sheep, anyway…although they did like me better when I served you. You know, after the circus." Her fingers tightened a bit on Azula's arm. "All my sisters did what Daddy wanted, you know? They were all polite at parties, and wore pretty gowns, and married lords and admirals and…and one married one of your cousins, I think. They're all assets to the family."

Calmly, the former firebender kissed Ty Lee's forehead. "You're worth more than the lot of them put together," she said firmly. "In a few days, you're going to be consort to the Fire Lord. Let's see any of them top _that._" The little acrobat looked up and gave Azula a wavering smile. "It's true, isn't it?" Azula went on, smiling and brushing her hand against Ty Lee's round cheek. "You're going to be the queen of the Fire Nation. Doesn't that trump some royal cousin?"

"Yeah." Ty Lee leaned forward to kiss Azula lightly on the lips. "I don't care what they think, anyway. I love _you._ I wouldn't care if you were a fishmonger."

"Or a tea shop girl." Azula smiled and returned the kiss. The gymnast gave a happy sigh and nestled her head against Azula's chest, her ear resting over her heart. The princess stroked her fingers through her lover's hair. "You're the only one who stuck by me," she said quietly. "You're the only one who really stood up for me when I needed it, Ty. I'm not ever going to forget that."

They stood that way for a while in silence, listening to the wind that whipped around them. Azula thought she could hear the crashing of the waves now, and perhaps the faintest buzz of sound that would soon swell into the controlled chaos that was the capital city. She looked down. The mainland now covered the entire horizon, and the crater that housed the capital was clearly defined; she could make out the dark blots that were ships in the ocean below, and the tiny squares that were buildings dotting the coastline. The princess breathed deeply.

She could remember her last homecoming – when she'd failed to kill Zuko at the Southern Air Temple, and was forced to return to the Fire Nation empty-handed. The specters of insanity had already been gnawing at her heels. She'd thrown Mai and Ty Lee into prison a couple of weeks beforehand, and that failure – that betrayal – had been like a dagger in her heart. She'd returned to the Fire Nation after nightfall. There had been servants and royal guards there to meet her, but no cheering crowds, and suddenly she had felt very cold and alone. Azula wondered, now, if she'd had some kind of premonition about her imminent defeat.

And she wondered, too, what kind of a homecoming this would be. Her amber eyes searched the distant shoreline. _There'll be cheering crowds, I'm sure,_ she thought sardonically. _And marching bands, and soldiers, and banners galore – Mai knows how to do things properly. It's what's going to happen when we get to the palace that worries me._ Azula chewed the inside of her lip pensively. _I know I'll be more or less a prisoner in a gilded cage, but I wonder how much of one I'll be? Will she put me under house arrest right away, or just rely on her network of toadies to keep me in line? And what's she going to do about Ty Lee?_ She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against the top of the little acrobat's head. _Hopefully she won't do anything too drastic while the Avatar's there. Then maybe I can get enough leeway to talk to Aang…ask him if he's going to help me._

"Hey, 'Zula?"

A small voice against her collarbone brought the princess out of her brown study. She looked down. "Yes, Ty?"

The gymnast traced a random pattern on the front of Azula's shirt. "When I'm the queen, do I have to stop doing acrobatics?" she asked mournfully. "Fire Ladies are supposed to be all dignified and things, right?"

A surprised laugh burst from Azula's lips. She ruffled Ty Lee's hair affectionately. "You can do all the gymnastics you want," she said gently. "I'll let everyone know. You can even do handstands in your bath, if you like." Ty Lee giggled against Azula, her breath tickling the skin of the princess's throat.

The door behind them opened. "Majesty." Azula stiffened instinctively at the sound of Lobsang's voice. She turned slightly-narrowed eyes on him. The thin nobleman bowed courteously. "The ship's captain has advised me that we will be landing shortly. It would be advisable for you to come to the bridge. The winds are high today, and we may have a bit of a rocky landing."

Azula sighed and disengaged herself from Ty Lee. "Very well." She took her lover's hand in hers. "Let's go, Ty." They followed him through the door.

It did turn out to be a rocky descent. Despite the lurching of the balloon, however, Azula still found herself thinking more about the imminent court intrigues than the motion of the floor beneath her bolted chair. _If we crash, I die right away,_ she thought, her lips twitching. _But those damn nobles will probably niggle me to death. Slowly._ She felt Ty Lee catch at her arm, and heard the girl squeak with alarm at a particularly violent movement of the craft. Then there was a jerk, a shuddering crash, and silence.

The airship's pilot pried his hands loose from the controls and flexed them gingerly. They had landed.

To Azula's left, General Iroh rose calmly from his seat. "It will be good to be on solid ground again," he said cheerfully. "This is far too much excitement for an old man. Do we have an escort through the city, Lord Lobsang?"

"Of course." The young nobleman rose to his feet and gave the general a look of displeasure. Despite his composure, Azula could see that Lobsang's face was a little green. She hid a smirk. "Captain Hiro?"

"We're ready, sir." The captain rose to his feet and saluted Azula briskly, his fist slapping against his palm. "If you and Lady Ty Lee would come with me, Princess? We will see you safely outside." The former firebender rose and inclined her head primly. Hiro turned and led the way, and Azula followed; behind her, she could hear the light footfalls of Ty Lee, and the heavier ones belonging to her uncle. As they passed the members of the royal guard, their marching feet fell into step behind her as well. Four of them moved up to flank her, two on either side. She didn't spare them a glance – her eyes were on the door that led outside.

Just a moment more of walking, and then a rush of sound and light struck her like a wave as she moved out of the war balloon's confines. She blinked and looked around.

They had landed on the main airstrip that had been built near the docks, rather than the private one within the palace grounds. There was a good security perimeter around the place, but a crowd had gathered beyond the grim-looking soldiers that held it. A roar went up as Azula appeared. The princess winced at the sound – it was jarring, after so many hours of comparative peace in the balloon.

Her sharp eyes soon found the royal retinue. There were two palanquins waiting at the far end of the airstrip, surrounded by a veritable crowd of servants and royal bodyguards. A knot of these detached itself and began to approach the balloon. Azula could make out Mai's tall, elegant form striding effortlessly at their head. The princess paused and waited as the Fire Lady approached. She was dressed simply in crimson and black, and the five-pointed flame of rulership glittered coldly in her dark topknot.

Azula's back straightened automatically, and she felt her lips pressing together. She knew Mai well enough, but she'd never been entirely sure of the woman. Mai had her own thoughts about things, regardless of what she said, and was, in her own way, every bit as ruthless as Azula was. The princess felt her eyes narrow and her cheeks grow hot as she remembered what had happened to Ty Lee. _I'll find out if you had anything to do with that, Mai,_ she vowed silently. _And if you did, I will find a way to make you pay for it. That I promise._ Then, remembering where she was, Azula took a deep, steadying breath. The flush slowly faded from her face. By the time Mai reached them, Azula looked fairly composed.

The soldiers bowed low, and Ty Lee joined them. Azula simply inclined her head and touched her hands together in a perfunctory salute. "Fire Lady Mai," she said coolly. "How good of you to take the trouble to meet us."

"Azula. General Iroh." Mai's narrow eyes glinted briefly with something like amusement before they shifted to the little acrobat. "Ty Lee."

"Hi, Mai." Ty Lee's greeting was far more hesitant than it once would have been. She slipped forward and hugged the Fire Lady's slender form tentatively. "It's good to see you again," the girl said softly. "It's good to be home."

Mai gave the girl a dutiful pat on the back. "It's good to see the two of you," she said quietly. "I'm sure you must be tired after your journey. I've had the –" Mai stopped suddenly, her gaze moving up to the sky. "Ah," she whispered, her expression abruptly turning very keen.

Following Mai's line of sight, Azula saw the bulk of a flying bison swooping overhead. Her lips curved slightly. _Oh, look. Perfect timing. The Avatar and his followers are here. I wonder what Mai's going to think about his having brought my brother?_ "It looks like we have company," she said, her tone even. "But I'm sure you planned for something like this, Fire Lady Mai."

"I've been expecting the Avatar, yes." The young woman's narrow eyes flicked to hers, briefly. "But I'm sure you know something about that."

Azula bowed her head in acknowledgement. "My uncle and I did have some discussions with the Avatar and his followers, yes," she said. "I'm sure that Lord Lobsang will be briefing you fully on that subject." Their gazes locked. "You'll be pleased to hear that he was _very_ helpful, Your Highness."

Mai's face was an emotionless mask. "I'm glad to hear it," she said lightly. "That's what I sent him for, after all." She glanced at her cousin. "I will expect a briefing." He bowed wordlessly.

The air bison had landed a few hundred yards away. Azula looked over to see that Aang and his companions had already dismounted, and were heading her way. Among them was her brother's tall form, distinct in his height and his scarlet clothing. Mai's eyes followed Azula's, and the princess saw the slight clench that followed in the jaw of the empress. The young queen said nothing, however, until the Avatar's entourage had reached her. Then she bowed gracefully to Aang, pointedly ignoring her husband's presence. "Avatar Aang," she said coolly. "You honor my country with your presence."

Aang bowed and smiled in return. "The honor's mine," he said. "I was wondering if you'd like to talk about all this with me? I think Zuko's got some stuff he'd like to talk about, too."

The Fire Lady's eyes met those of her husband. For a long, strained moment, they simply looked at each other. Mai's face showed no visible reaction. Azula could tell that her brother was trying valiantly to do the same, but his hurt and anger showed plainly in his amber eyes. "Very well," Mai said at last, with all the cool politeness of a born courtier. Her gaze turned back to the young monk. "Allow my people to escort you to the palace, Avatar, and I will see that you and your people are made comfortable as my guests. I and my council will speak with you at our earliest convenience." She turned back to Azula. "Follow, Princess. Your rooms have been prepared already." With that, she turned and headed back toward the waiting palanquins.

_So that's how it is, hm?_ Azula spared a polite nod for Aang, who gave her a cheerful grin and a wave in return, before following Mai. There was a certain lack of deference in Mai's manner that made Azula smile ruefully. _Hopefully my rooms haven't been prepared in a prison tower somewhere._ She felt a warm hand slip into hers. Instinctively, her fingers curled around it, and she flashed Ty Lee a reassuring smile. The girl nodded at her quietly.

Mai stepped into the larger of the two royal litters with stately grace. The bearers pulled the sheer curtains closed and lifted it up, then waited as Azula approached the second. She glanced at the men who were waiting to carry it. They were from the royal bodyguard, their faces hidden by elaborate crimson helms. Her lips quirked. Without a word, she slipped inside, and extended a hand to Ty Lee. The little acrobat climbed in beside her with tolerable grace, and folded her legs up under her as the palanquin was raised. "Well," Ty Lee said softly, "we're here."

Azula looked at her for a moment. Then she drew a deep breath. "Yes," she said. "We are."


	47. Chapter 47

It was so surreal to be back in the Fire Nation. Azula sat quietly and watched the streets move slowly by, cradling Ty Lee's head in her arms. She was sitting cross-legged, as she always had in her palanquin; the little acrobat was sitting almost in her lap, her arms circling the slim waist of the princess. Azula was glad she was there. She felt as if she were being carried off to her execution. She lowered her head until her nose was pressed against Ty Lee's hair, and breathed its comfortingly familiar scent.

The gymnast placed a gentle kiss on Azula's throat, where the collar of her armor parted slightly. "I wonder what rooms we'll get?" she murmured. "I mean, I used to live over in my family's rooms in the nobles' wing, and you had your rooms in the upper hall…where do you think Mai's going to put us?"

The princess stroked Ty Lee's shoulder absently. "Of course I don't know," she said calmly, "but I think she'll put us in the upper hall somewhere. Figurehead or not, I'm to be crowned Fire Lord, so Mai will want to keep up appearances." Azula's lips curved slightly. "She's good at that."

"They'll put me in with you, right?" Ty Lee peered up at her anxiously.

"They'd better," Azula growled. "Or I'll throw someone through a window, firebending or no." The little acrobat giggled faintly. "You think I'm joking?"

"No." Ty Lee leaned up to kiss Azula's nose. "I know better than that." There was a pause. "Did we ever…stay together in a kind of cave thing, 'Zula?" she asked hesitantly. "I think I remember tucking you in, and you were lying on leaves, or something like that. I think you were sick."

"I was sick, all right." Azula smiled quietly. "You remember how I told you that you came to find me, after Mai freed you from prison?" Ty Lee nodded. "Well, that's where you found me," the princess said. "I was in a cave, and I'd pretty much lost my mind. You came and took care for me for weeks – until Toph found us." She studied her lover's face, lightly brushing Ty Lee's cheek with her fingers. "Before that, you took care of me on Ember Island." Her fingertips moved to the little acrobat's lips. "And really, you took care of me in prison, too," she murmured. "If you hadn't, I'd have given up. I probably would have died."

Ty Lee looked at her strangely. "You don't give up, 'Zula. I've never known you to give up," she said.

The princess shook her head and smiled gravely. "Yes, you have. Twice," she said quietly. "Once in prison, and once in that cave in the Earth Kingdom." She looked out at the street through the shimmering fabric curtain. "You brought me out of it both times." There was silence for a while. Azula played with Ty Lee's fingers. "Do you feel all right, Ty?" she asked suddenly. "Are you still confused?"

"Not as much as I was," the acrobat said softly. "I think I can just about tell what's true and what isn't." She stopped Azula's fidgeting hand and slowly brought it up to her lips, kissing her knuckles. "I know enough to know that you've been telling me the truth about everything."

Azula smiled wistfully. "So you're not still tempted to choose Long Feng instead?"

The gymnast shuddered. "Ew."

A soft laugh rippled through Azula, more out of relief than amusement. "Good." She kissed the top of Ty Lee's head. "You had some doubts on the subject a few days ago. I just wondered."

"Must've been more confused than I thought." The little acrobat peered up at her with a sweet smile. "Why would I choose a creepy, bald, wrinkly old man like him, when I've already got the smartest, most beautiful girl in the world?"

_She used to say that to me before the end of the war._ Azula found herself thoroughly charmed, and choking back tears. She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I don't know. Maybe he's a good dancer?" she joked, and then laughed as Ty Lee gave a squeak of disgust and indignation. "I'm sorry. I know it isn't really funny."

"No, not funny at all. Gross." Ty Lee stuck out her lower lip reproachfully. The princess bent down and captured it between her own. She felt the gymnast give a soft gasp of surprise, and then lean into her, deepening the kiss. Azula explored gently with her tongue. She felt almost like she had that night before her hanging – as if she had to squeeze as much closeness out of these moments as she could, before circumstances tore them apart. It wasn't entirely rational, but she wasn't about to fight it. The kiss finally broke. Ty Lee nestled back against her chest with a little sigh of contentment. "I love you," she whispered.

Azula held her close. "I love you, too."

The two of them were quiet for a while after that, letting the roar of the crowded streets break over them like ocean waves. Azula breathed her lover's scent and savored the moment of peace. She knew they weren't likely to get many of these in the coming weeks. In only two days, she would be crowned in the square of this city. There would be hours and hours of debriefing meetings, both before and after that, and then days of planning and research, and then weeks of political meetings – and that was just what she'd have to do about the tense situation between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world. Azula sighed. _That doesn't even count what I'll have to do to get abreast of what's going on here with all the noble houses, and what I'll have to do to get the upper hand…if I even can._ She brushed Ty Lee's silky hair back from her face. _I'll do whatever I have to. I'll take care of you, Ty._

And then the outer walls of the palatial estate came into view. Azula sat up abruptly, her eyes sharpening at the sight. She knew they were just the walls that separated the outer gardens from the rest of the city, and they wouldn't reach the gates that led inside for at least another fifteen minutes, but she couldn't help herself. Ty Lee twisted around to look, as well. "Wow," the little acrobat whispered. "We're here, aren't we, 'Zula? We're really here."

_My sentiments exactly._ Azula breathed deeply. "It seems that we are." The sights were so achingly familiar, and yet so alien, somehow. Her father wasn't here anymore, she knew. Mai now presided in the great throne room, and Ozai was shut up in prison somewhere. And soon _she_ would sit on that throne – the throne she'd only occupied for a few days, just before the end of the war. She wondered which firebenders she'd have to employ to bend the wall of flame that burned between the dais and the rest of the throne room.

The thought was depressing. Azula turned from it coldly.

The journey to the front gates went by in a sort of blur. Then Azula felt the palanquin being set down. The hands of the soldiers parted the curtains. Slowly, the princess stepped out of it, and stood looking at the open gates before her.

They were just as she remembered them – massive, skillfully built constructions of brass and steel, mounted on the stout columns of stone that capped the outer walls. And the path leading up to the main bulk of the palace itself hadn't changed, either. Azula ran her eye over the neatly-laid marble and slate cobblestones. Her mouth felt dry.

Footsteps approached, and Mai appeared, just as Ty Lee's warm fingers insinuated themselves into the palm of Azula's hand. The Fire Lady regarded the princess with a faint, courtly smile. "So. Welcome home, Azula," she said. "Reliving old memories?"

The former firebender eyed her. "Thank you," she replied, with chilling politeness. "It's been a while."

"Indeed." Mai turned and gestured; five imperial guards stepped forward. "Escort Princess Azula and Lady Ty Lee to their quarters," she instructed. "Ensure that the servants I've assigned them do everything necessary to make them comfortable, and see that they're well guarded." Her narrow eyes flicked to Azula's. "You'll be sent for in a couple of hours," she said. "Be ready." The princess bowed coldly. The guards closed in, and Azula and Ty Lee made their way into the palace. Behind them, Azula could hear Aang's cheerful voice; she glanced over her shoulder, and saw that the Avatar and his companions were just arriving. She sighed and turned back to her own path. _Hopefully I'll get time to talk to him later._ The doors closed behind them.

The main hall had changed, Azula noted. Where before it had been a dark and somber place, lined with huge portraits of her dour-looking ancestors, it was now well-lit by lamps and torches. The paintings had been replaced with large tapestries depicting scenes of rural life and seaside markets. She glanced at them as the guards escorted her past them. They were attractive enough, Azula supposed, but she missed the portraits. This had probably been Zuko's doing. She made a mental note to ask Mai if they could be restored.

The soldiers guided the two girls up the stair that led to the upper hall. Azula felt her pulse begin to race as they moved down the hall. Nothing had changed here. From the high, vaulted ceilings to the burgundy carpet on the floor, all was as she remembered it. Her amber eyes moved automatically to the door that had once led to her own personal quarters. To her surprise, the guards were heading toward it. Her fingers tightened involuntarily on Ty Lee's; the girl's hand squeezed back, reassuringly. They reached the door – one of the guards opened it and bowed aside – and then…

_My rooms._ Azula stopped just inside the door, her gaze moving slowly over the place. _They…they haven't changed a bit,_ she thought in disbelief. There was her bed, with its rich canopy and silk cushions and crimson bedspread. There were her chests of drawers, neatly arranged beneath the dark wooden paneling that decorated the walls. There were her wardrobes, their dark wood still polished to a fine sheen. It was as if nothing had been touched since the last night she'd laid her head down here to sleep.

"Oh, 'Zula!" Ty Lee whispered, awed. "It's…it's your room. It's like we never left."

The princess couldn't speak. She slowly moved over to one of the wardrobes and opened it. The heavy doors swung open on well-oiled hinges to reveal the contents – gowns, mostly, in various shades of red and gold and black. Azula's eyes widened. She reached out a hand to brush against the rich silks. "These are mine," she said softly, in amazement. "They're…"

"Hey, yeah, look at that!" Ty Lee suddenly darted forward to tug at one of them. "Look, this is the one you wore to the Festival of Agni. And here's the one you had made for your fourteenth birthday, I remember that. And here's the one you wore to that spring ball your father threw, remember?"

"I remember." Azula turned away. Her head was spinning; she walked over to her bed and sat down on it, letting out her breath. _This doesn't make sense. Why would Zuko have all of this preserved so carefully? He was going to let me rot in the dungeon for the rest of my life. It couldn't have been him._ Her brow creased. _Then who…Mai? Why would she do that?_ Azula rubbed her nose. _Why would anyone?_

There came a knock at the door. A moment later, a veritable troop of servants entered, bearing with them a wide assortment of chests and trunks and rolling wardrobes. One of them, a clean-shaven young man, bowed respectfully to Azula. He had narrow hips and broad shoulders, like a soldier; Azula wondered if he hadn't served in the military at some point. "Good day, Your Highness. My name is Tahir. Fire Lady Mai has assigned me to see to your needs," he said. "We've brought Lady Ty Lee's things from her family's palace quarters. Is there anything else that you require, Princess?" As he spoke, the other servants were skillfully placing the items about the room.

It was a little bewildering. Azula hesitated, thinking of the coming meeting. "Yes," she said, her voice dropping automatically into the firm, sharp tone she'd always used in commanding her underlings. "Bring me some warm sake, and two cups." _A little drink couldn't hurt, after all,_ she thought wryly. _I'll probably need one._

Tahir bowed briskly. "At once, Princess." His light brown eyes turned to Ty Lee. "And is there anything you wish me to do for you, your grace?"

Ty Lee blinked. "Well," she said softly, "I'd really like a hot bath, if you don't mind. We didn't get too many of those on that balloon."

"Then I will have one drawn," Tahir said promptly. He clapped his hands twice. Like magic, the hoard of servants vanished, except for two women. "Prepare a bath for Lady Ty Lee," he instructed. "You will serve her as she has need. I will attend to Princess Azula's requirements myself." With that, all three servants efficiently disappeared – the women into the adjacent bathing room, and Tahir into the outer hall.

There was a moment's silence. "Wow," Ty Lee said finally. "I don't think I've been called that for a really long time."

Azula looked up, jolted from her own thoughts by her lover's voice. "You haven't been called what? 'Your grace?'" She smiled ruefully as the little acrobat nodded. "I know the feeling. I was just thinking this is the first time in years that someone's served me like that. Well, other than you, of course. But you did it by choice."

The gymnast sat down beside Azula and rested her head against her armored shoulder. "I guess this is going to take some getting used to."

"Yes," Azula said softly. She thought again of all the difficulties that lay ahead, and gave a heavy sigh. "It certainly is."


	48. Chapter 48

Azula and Ty Lee were resting together on a low couch, sipping at cups of warm sake. The princess took a small mouthful of the alcohol, savoring its sharp taste, and then inhaled the scent of her lover. The acrobat was dressed in one of her old pink outfits, and had bathed in the hyacinth-scented water that she'd favored as a noblewoman. It had been a long time since Azula had encountered that smell – the sweet floral fragrance mixed with the distinctive scent of Ty Lee's skin. Azula burrowed her nose against the side of the girl's neck, making her giggle. "You smell good."

"Thanks." The gymnast gave a little burst of laughter as Azula sniffed playfully down her shoulder. "Stop that! It tickles," she giggled, pushing gently at the former firebender.

"Terribly sorry," Azula said unrepentantly. She wanted to extend the game, but she knew that she'd soon be summoned to speak with Mai and the Avatar, and probably General Iroh as well. With a sigh, she set down her sake and got up. "I'll have to go soon. How do I look?"

With a businesslike air, Ty Lee put her drink down and rose to her feet. She looked over Azula's armor from a number of angles, straightened the collar of her cloak, and tucked the flame-pointed hairpin more securely into her topknot. "You look beautiful," she said simply, kissing the princess lightly on the lips. "You look like the crown princess of the Fire Nation." Her fingers slid gently down the side of Azula's neck.

The former firebender let her hands rest on Ty Lee's hips and pulled her closer. She felt the acrobat's arms wrap around her body, and then the pleasant weight of her head against her shoulder. "I think I'm going to insist that they let you come to this meeting," Azula murmured. "I don't like the thought of leaving you alone here. I don't care how many bodyguards Mai's assigned to us…I just don't want you out of my sight." Ty Lee sighed and tightened her grip slightly. "And besides," the princess went on, tracing random patterns on the soft skin of her lover's bare back, "since you're going to be my consort, I want you to know about everything that's going on."

"Consort." Ty Lee gave a soft, happy sigh. "This isn't exactly how I'd have wanted it to happen, 'Zula, but…I always dreamed of being with you once you were Fire Lord."

"No one deserves it more," Azula said seriously, placing a kiss on the girl's brow. "You've taken care of me. You're the only one who stayed with me when I lost everything." She breathed deeply and leaned into the little acrobat. "I wish I could offer you more than just this, Ty."

"You're all I've ever wanted," the gymnast said softly. "I don't need anything else."

A sharp rapping sounded at the door. As the two girls separated, it swung open, admitting two burly royal guards. They took their places at either side of the door, bowed their heads, and struck their fists against their palms in salute. A tall, willowy figure dressed in crimson and black robes appeared on the threshold. Ty Lee smiled in cautious welcome. "Mai," she said softly, as Azula turned to face the newcomer.

Mai nodded in greeting. "Azula. Ty Lee." Her narrow eyes met those of the princess. "I'd like a word with you before we start with any formal meetings, Azula. Come."

The princess smirked. "As you like, Fire Lady. But I'm bringing Ty Lee."

"No." Mai swept her hand in a gesture of rejection. "They tell me she was brainwashed by the Dai Li. I can't discuss sensitive matters of state in the hearing of someone whose loyalties might be compromised." She glanced at Ty Lee with a slightly apologetic look. "No matter who that person might be."

Azula's lip curled. "She's already my consort, as far as I'm concerned," she said coolly. "I would trust her with my life."

"So would I, normally," Mai replied calmly. "But I don't trust the Dai Li. So this is still going to be a private conversation, Princess. Come." Azula's brows lowered, and Mai met her gaze pointedly. "I would prefer if you came willingly, but you will come either way, Azula."

Ty Lee squeezed her lover's hand. "It's okay, 'Zula," she murmured, leaning in to kiss the girl's cheek. "I waited for you in General Iroh's house, and I can do it here, too. Just go." Then, as Azula scowled at her, "Please, 'Zula. I don't want you to get hurt."

The princess let out her breath as she consciously let go of her frustration. Her hawk eyes turned on Mai; she squeezed Ty Lee's fingers gently, and then released them. "Very well," she said coldly. "Your sovereign will prevails, Fire Lady Mai." The young queen's lips quirked upward slightly, and Azula had to swallow a sudden surge of anger at the sight. "Let's go and have this conversation, then."

Mai inclined her head regally and turned away. "Follow," she said imperiously. Azula complied, scowling with resentment at the young woman's tone. _I'm well aware that she's got all the leverage here. She doesn't need to rub it in!_

The tall young woman led Azula to one of the private conference rooms that dotted the palace. The princess glanced at a corner she knew concealed a hidden passageway; she wondered whether Mai knew about it. The young queen turned toward her then, and Azula met her gaze almost defiantly. "I want to know something from you, Mai, before we talk about anything else," she said. Her tone was hard. "The Dai Li went after Ty, and you know what they did to her."

Coolly, Mai arched a brow. "I know what your uncle told me they did."

"Don't play stupid." Azula's eyes narrowed angrily. "You were behind it."

"Ty Lee is an old friend," the Fire Lady said calmly. "Do you really think I'd order her tortured and brainwashed? - And use the Dai Li to do it? They'd hardly be my tool of choice if I wanted to harm her."

"Not if we'd been in the Fire Nation, no." Azula folded her arms over her chest, her accusing glare never wavering. "But we were in the Earth Kingdom. And you helped come up with the idea of using the Dai Li to take down Ba Sing Se, once. There's no difference between that and this." Mai turned away to unlock a drawer in a small desk nearby. "I'm not stupid," the princess snarled. "That whole situation had your fingerprints all over it. Now tell me why I should cooperate with you at all, since you did a thing like that?"

Mai was unperturbed. "Because you don't have a choice," she said simply. "I only need you as a symbol of power, Azula. Now, I'm willing to treat you pretty well, in light of our long association – but I could just as easily have you chained up in the palace dungeon and only let you out on state occasions. It's up to you." The princess glared at her in impotent fury. "Besides," the Fire Lady said, "even if I were involved with Long Feng in Ty Lee's kidnapping, you know very well I wouldn't have told him to hurt her."

"Oh, really?" Azula put her head on one side and sneered. "I seem to recall your being quite willing to let her rot in slavery and prison for the rest of her life for a mere political whim. Why shouldn't you be involved in her being tortured?"

"Because I wasn't," Mai snapped, her mask of calm shattering abruptly. "I didn't order Ty Lee brainwashed. I gave explicit orders that she wasn't to be harmed."

"So you _were_ involved." Azula smirked in triumph.

"This conversation is over." The Fire Lady cut Azula off with a gesture as the princess opened her mouth again. "It's _over,_ Azula. I have more important things to discuss with you. Don't forget who's holding the power here!" The princess glowered, but slowly clenched her jaw. "That's better." Mai referred to some papers she'd taken from the desk. "I wanted to make it clear to you that bringing your uncle and your brother here changes nothing. You'll be crowned the day after tomorrow, and the power structures are already in place for you to take the throne. Everything will move forward."

The girl's hawk eyes met Mai's narrow ones. "And the Avatar?"

"He won't change anything, either," the young queen said firmly. "Zuko might be a friend of his, but Avatar Aang wants peace between the Four Nations, and this will achieve that. He'll accept it in the end."

Azula cocked her head. "That's right, I meant to ask. Just what _are_ you going to do with your husband, Mai?" she asked, her voice charming and sweet. "It's just curiosity, you know."

"That isn't your affair. You'll have nothing to do with it." Mai read a few paragraphs, then returned the papers to their locked drawer. "I want you to know exactly where you stand," she said coolly, turning her full attention back to the princess. "You will be Fire Lord in name, and you will have a certain amount of power in that capacity, but there will be a number of limits set." The young queen drew herself up and tucked her hands into her sleeves. "You will have a say in political matters, and will perform the actual duties of diplomacy, but the final decisions on international policy will rest in my hands, and the hands of my council," she said. "The same goes for any new policies or revisions of policy within the Fire Nation – you'll have a voice, but only that, Azula."

"You mean I'll only be a figurehead? Shocking." Azula let a bitter smile cross her face. "You disappoint me, Mai."

Narrow eyes met hers. "In light of your record as Crown Princess, and taking into consideration your recent history of insanity and criminal activity, these measures are merely prudent."

"Yes. Prudent, and in no way put in place merely to keep a stranglehold on the crown of the Fire Nation." Azula blinked at her innocently and favored her with a charming smile. "Do go on, Mai."

Although the Fire Lady's mask of calm was unbroken, the princess could detect the faint clenching of her jaw at this. Azula smirked inwardly. "As I was saying," Mai said coldly, "you will also preside over cases as judge in this nation's highest court. You will more or less be given free rein, with the exception of cases that touch upon people or matters that interest me or my council, in which case you will defer to our judgment." The young queen paused and raised her brows slightly. "Of course, if your decisions begin to cause problems, your leeway will be reduced."

"So essentially, if I don't do what you tell me, you'll slap me down," Azula said, with great false cheerfulness. "Do I read you correctly, oh mighty monarch?"

"You don't have to take that line, you know. It would be a lot smarter for you to remain my friend, Azula," Mai said gravely. "Like I said, I'm willing to treat you well, and let you stay in the palace and take Ty Lee as your consort, and things like that. If you make an enemy of me, you'll regret it."

There was a pause as Azula considered this. _I'll let it go, for now,_ she decided. _I just don't know enough of what's going on to decide anything yet. Let Mai call the shots for now, and I'll watch and learn._ "All right," she said curtly. Then, relaxing just a bit, "I have a question for you, Mai. My rooms are still exactly as I left them. Who restored them?"

Mai smiled quietly. "No one," she said. "Zuko pretty much had them sealed off when you were thrown into prison. I think he didn't want to deal with anything that reminded him of you. The only people who ever went in there were the servants who cleaned the place."

"Ah." The princess nodded slowly. _Just like Zuko. My dear brother never has known quite what to do with me._ "That makes sense."

The Fire Lady checked that the desk was locked, and then gestured at the door. "It's nearly time for us to make our appearance at this impromptu meeting," she said. "Let's go and hear what your brother and the Avatar have to say."

"As you wish." Azula gave a very proper half-bow, and followed Mai out into the hall.


	49. Chapter 49

The war room was a place full of memories.

Azula paused to look around. She'd spied on her father and his highest-ranking officials in this room as a child. Later, when she was old enough, she'd sat in on these meetings as an observer, and – once she'd turned fourteen – a major contributor. She slowly moved over to the panel in the wall that concealed her favorite spying place and brushed her fingertips over it. _Was I ever really that young?_ Her lips curved, knowing that many would still consider her a child now, at sixteen. _But the joke's on them. I've never been a child, and I've never been innocent. I wonder why?_

"Memories, Azula?" The princess looked up. Mai had moved to the raised dais. As Azula watched, the young woman seated herself cross-legged on the cushions reserved for the Fire Lord. Mai's narrow eyes met hers. "Sit down," she said, indicating the place at her right hand. "People will be here soon, and we want to give them the right image. Show a united front."

"United. Of course." Azula lifted a brow, but calmly moved forward to take her seat in the proffered spot. It was a familiar sensation. This had been her place when her father had been Fire Lord, as well – sitting at his right hand. Once or twice, Zuko had been here as well, seated to his father's left…like at that last war meeting, where Azula's idea of burning the Earth Kingdom into submission had been put forward and approved. She remembered that plan uncomfortably. It had been excellent military strategy – a textbook example of taking advantage of an opponent's weakness. But she wondered, now. _Ty Lee would have been horrified. And maybe…maybe she'd be right._ Azula thought about Tami and her companions. The thought of people like them perishing in merciless flames made her wince.

There was a light rap on the door. It opened, admitting the long, lean form of Lord Lobsang Bai Jiang. He moved forward and bowed briskly to Mai. "All of them are coming, cousin. The others insisted, and you said you didn't want to use force."

"No." The Fire Lady shook her head quietly. "I expected as much. That's why I summoned all the members of the council as well." She eyed him. "You briefed them?"

"They know what's expected of them." Lobsang gave a small, courtly smile. Then he bowed his head in Azula's direction. "Princess. I trust your homecoming has been everything you expected?"

The princess caught him in her hawk's gaze. "It's been adequate," she said coolly. "I'm satisfied for now. Thank you for your concern, Lord Bai Jiang."

"It's my pleasure, Your Highness." The young man turned his eyes back to Mai, who made a subtle gesture. With great dignity, Lobsang moved up the steps and took his seat to her left. "Are you at all concerned about the presence of the former Fire Lord, cousin?" he asked. "You've made no mention of what's to be done with him."

"That's because nothing is to be done with him – yet." Mai glanced at Azula out of the corner of her eye. "It's important that we not make an enemy of the Avatar, or of General Iroh. Both are men capable of causing us a great deal of trouble. If we simply present the issue as it is and go through with our plans, I don't believe they will interfere."

Lobsang looked doubtful. "Your husband is a volatile man," he said. "He loses his temper easily. A man like him can sway people with the sheer force of his personality. Do you think it will be possible to avoid making enemies of the Avatar and the general?"

At this, Azula leaned forward to catch his eye. "My brother," she said evenly, "is not the only one here who can sway people."

She thought she saw Mai's lips curve slightly. "The princess is right," the monarch remarked. "She is quite skilled at getting what she wants. And I'm no slouch at politics myself. So long as we remain calm and present the situation as we discussed earlier, I don't see why the Avatar should have too many objections. Particularly since Zuko wasn't harmed."

Azula sat up again, her back carefully straight. "I'll be more than happy to help you both with that," she said sweetly. "Avatar Aang and I have developed what you might call a bit of a friendship, as well. I can probably help him to see your side of things. But I do have a…_request,_ Fire Lady Mai."

The former assassin looked at her sharply. Azula saw her lips tighten into a thin line for a moment. "Oh?" she said, her calm tone belying the sudden tension in her jaw. "And what might that be?"

"I want Ty Lee here." The princess left no room for argument. "She probably won't have anything to say, but I want her to sit in. I want my _wife_ to know everything that's going on with me." Mai, who had been opening her mouth to give a sharp reply, shut it again. There was a long pause as the young monarch searched Azula's face. The princess met the searching gaze squarely.

At last, Mai let out an exasperated sigh and looked away. "Very well." She glanced at Lobsang. "Cousin, would you mind going to Princess Azula's quarters and bringing Lady Ty Lee here? I'd send a servant, but I want it done properly. _Carefully._ You know of her skills."

"I would be honored." The nobleman rose to his feet, bowed from the waist, and headed for the door. Azula smiled after him. _That's one victory for me. After all, I wouldn't want the Fire Lady to start feeling too confident. I'm not going to be one of her little lapdogs, whatever she might think._

"You'll both be watched." Azula looked up to find Mai frowning at her. "You'll be watched," she said again. "Neither you nor Ty Lee is going to be able to make a move without being seen and heard. So if you're planning on double-crossing anyone, or if Ty Lee is, you're not going to get away with it."

The princess gave her a look of disgust. "And who exactly would I double-cross you for? I don't exactly have a train of followers and yes-men, Mai, and you're the highest power in this country right now. I wish I understood why you seem to think that my bout of psychosis makes me an idiot." Mai said nothing, and her gaze didn't waver. "Fine. So we're being watched. I already knew that, but thank you for keeping me informed."

They glared at each other for a long moment. Then Mai sighed and looked away. "Just don't try sneaking out of your rooms, or anything stupid like that. Even if I trusted you completely, there are a lot of people who'd like to see you assassinated. The guards are for your protection as much as anything else."

Now that was probably true. Azula gave a reluctant nod. "Will we still be allowed to train?"

"If you wish, so long as you're accompanied by your guards," the Fire Lady said.

"And are we allowed visitors?" Azula asked quietly.

Mai hesitated. "Depending on who the visitors are, yes. But again, not without attendance by your guards."

The princess smiled without bitterness. "Did you handpick them yourself, Mai?"

Before the young empress could answer, the door opened, and Lobsang appeared. Ty Lee slipped timidly in behind him. She spotted Azula and hesitated, biting her lips. The princess extended her hand; Ty Lee moved forward to take it, leaned up to receive the kiss Azula gave her, and knelt down beneath the dais at her feet. Azula smiled down at her. "You all right?"

"Yeah." The little acrobat gave a shy smile and kissed her lover's knuckles. "Are you sure you want me here, 'Zula? It won't cause you trouble?"

"I want you here." Azula's voice was suddenly husky. She cleared her throat with some slight embarrassment, and had to fight the impulse to glance at Mai. "I want you with me," she said, more firmly. "I don't want any more secrets between us, Ty. And no more lies, either."

Ty Lee dropped her lashes. "Okay," she said softly. "But I don't really think I'll be able to contribute anything. You know I'm no good at this politics and law stuff."

Azula gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze. "Don't, then," she said gently. "You don't have to say anything at all if you don't want to. Your job is just to be here with me, okay? Let me handle this – it's more my strength, anyway."

The gymnast nodded and favored her princess with a sweet, grateful smile. Then, resting her head against Azula's knee, Ty Lee looked up at the Fire Lady. "Thanks for letting me be here, Mai." Her gray eyes were soft and gentle. "It was kinda lonely sitting in a room by myself." The Fire Lady inclined her head silently. Ty Lee lowered her gaze and leaned harder against her lover's knee. "It's okay. If…if Long Feng did something to make me betray anybody, I won't be able to do much. I don't understand most of what you and Azula talk about, anyway."

"You wouldn't have to understand it. You'd just have to repeat it." The words were harsh, but Mai's voice was quiet.

A little shiver went through Ty Lee's body. It was imperceptible to the eye, but Azula felt it through their contact. There was silence for a moment. "It's not fair," the little acrobat whispered. Her voice trembled. "I didn't do anything. It…it wasn't my fault that they took me. I didn't do anything…"

"It's okay." Azula pulled her hand from Ty Lee's grasp to lay it on top of her head. "All of that's over. You've got most of your memory back. You're not a traitor, and I trust you. All right, Ty?" The girl shivered again, and Azula dropped her fingers to caress the side of the girl's face, at the same time shooting a dirty look in Mai's direction. _You've got some nerve saying things like that to her when it was your fault she was taken in the first place!_ "You hear me, Ty? I trust you."

"I know," Ty Lee murmured. She drew a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. I'll be quiet now."

Azula didn't have time to respond before there came a soft rapping on the door. Six Fire Nation nobles filed in, bowed silently to Mai, and took their places around the meeting table. The princess took them in with a quick glance. She recognized a number of them. There were Lord and Lady Shung, nobles her father had half suspected of traitorous tendencies. There was Lady Lian Bai Jiang, younger sister to Lord Lobsang. There was General Zared Mao, a man who had voiced a number of misgivings about the plan to scorch the Earth Kingdom into submission. The other two, an older man with graying hair and a young woman with military posture, Azula didn't recognize. _So. This is Mai's council. Interesting._

The Fire Lady sat up straighter and swept her gaze slowly over the group. "Is everyone clear on the plan for this meeting?" There were assorted nods and murmurs of agreement. "Good." She nodded in a businesslike way. "Just to reiterate – no one is to speak out of turn, raise his or her voice, or in any way rise to any bait that might be laid before us. What we have done and will do is in the best interest of the Fire Nation, and of the world. Period. Any deviation from that script could increase our chances of being opposed. Does everyone understand?" Again, nods and affirmations. "Good. Lord Shung, I'll likely refer some questions to you, given that you are the most skilled in handling delicate issues. The rest of you, watch and listen to our guests closely. I'll expect each of you to add your impressions to our later discussions." She turned to a servant who was waiting silently at the back of the room. "Please go and bring our guests to this meeting room. There are soldiers waiting outside to escort them." The man bowed and withdrew as silently as a ghost.

In the few minutes it took for the Avatar and his entourage to arrive, Azula looked over the members of Mai's council again. Lian and Lord Shung were deep in a whispered conversation, oblivious to the world around them. Lady Shung was simply waiting quietly, her hands folded on the table and her eyes unfocused. General Zared Mao had taken out a small book and was studying its pages, occasionally commenting to the unfamiliar older man beside him. Azula turned her gaze to the young military woman, and found the girl's silver eyes returning the scrutiny. The soldier – probably an officer, Azula thought – looked keenly down at Ty Lee, and then back up at the princess. Her expression gave no hint as to what she was thinking. Coolly, almost defiantly, Azula lowered her hand to stroke Ty Lee's hair as she favored the soldier with a smirk. The young woman bowed her head just a touch and turned her gaze away from the princess and her lover.

Interesting. Azula decided she needed to know more about this officer, and about the older man speaking with General Mao. She resolved to make subtle inquiries about the matter later.

Then the door opened, and Avatar Aang entered with Katara on his arm. He was closely followed by General Iroh and the sullen form of Zuko. Sokka trailed behind, his arm draped casually around the waist of his Kyoshi warrior wife; he was flanked on the other side by the deceptively delicate-looking Toph Bei Fong.

Mai inclined her head and gestured gracefully with her arm. "Welcome, Avatar Aang," she said. "Council members, this is the renowned Avatar, and his waterbending master, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. This is Sokka, also of the Southern Water Tribe – Suki of Kyoshi Island, his wife – and Lady Toph Bei Fong of Gaoling, the Avatar's earthbending master. And, of course, this is the brother of former Fire Lord Ozai, General Iroh. I'm sure their reputations precede them." The Fire Nation nobles murmured courtly greetings. Aang grinned, Iroh bowed gravely, and Toph thrust her thumbs into her belt with exaggerated carelessness. "These are my council members. My cousin, Lord Lobsang Bai Jiang, and his sister, Lady Lian." The two rose and bowed as one. "Lord and Lady Shung." The lord bowed; his wife simply smiled at Aang. "General Zared Mao." The man rose and saluted, directing the gesture specifically at Iroh. "Lord Azel, father of three honored Fire Nation army officers." The old man inclined his head with great gravity. "And finally, Admiral Cai Shizaki, who commanded the fleet once entrusted to supplying and rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe, prior to the breakdown of the naval treaty." The young officer rose and saluted smartly before resuming her seat.

_Admiral?_ Azula's curiosity was peaked. _She can't be a day over twenty years old. I wonder if hers was a political appointment, or if she got her position through her own abilities?_ Judging by the young woman's demeanor, Azula guessed she'd probably earned it.

The Fire Lady raised her chin and fixed her gaze on the monk. "We've called this meeting because you expressed some concerns, Avatar Aang. Please, feel free to express them now, and we will address them."

Toph made a sound suspiciously like a snort. Aang rose awkwardly to his feet, glancing at the scowling Zuko, and bowed from the waist. "Thanks for having us, Fire Lady Mai," he said. "We're, um…well, I don't really think that what you did to Zuko was right. I mean, he is the Fire Lord. Don't you think you two could have worked something out?"

Mai didn't look at her husband. "The issue wasn't personal, Avatar," she said calmly. "Had it been solely that, I would never have acted as I have. I know my duty to my country and my people." She paused for emphasis. "It is because of that duty that we took the action we did," Mai went on. "The former Fire Lord was unskilled in matters of diplomacy, and refused to allow skilled diplomats to handle sensitive negotiations. As you are aware, our relations with both Water Tribes have deteriorated into hostility, and there were hints of that happening with the Earth Kingdom, as well. We have acted in order to prevent the breaking of the Four Nations Treaty."

Zuko growled a bit, and looked as if he was going to speak, but Iroh laid a hand on his shoulder, and he fell silent again. The monk cleared his throat. "Erm…not to question you or anything, Mai, but would Azula really be much better?" He glanced at the princess apologetically. "No offense, Azula, but you were really in favor of the War."

"None taken," Azula said sweetly. "I'm aware of my record."

The empress cleared her throat. "Princess Azula will be crowed Fire Lord, but she will be sharing power with my council," she said. "Lord Shung, Lord Lobsang and Lady Lian are skilled politicians. Lord Azel is one of the finest legal minds in the country. General Mao and Admiral Shizaki are respected military officials who have already done a great deal of work in rebuilding what was destroyed by Sozin's Fire Nation. I believe we have assembled a team capable of guiding my country through these troubled political waters." Mai paused then, and gave her husband a cool glance. "And Fire Lord Zuko wasn't harmed, nor will he be. This is about the Fire Nation."

General Iroh cleared his throat. "Agreed, it was a mostly bloodless coup," he said. "But it will hardly remain so. A noble lady of your abilities will surely know how delicate the balance of power in this nation is. Are you not concerned about the possibility of civil war, young Mai?"

An enigmatic smile twitched the Fire Lady's lips. "I believe I will refer that question to Lord Shung, General."

The nobleman coughed importantly. "We have, through various channels, canvassed the major and minor noble houses of the Fire Nation, and found that most people will give their support to the Fire Lord who does the most good for the country, provided that he or she is of Sozin's bloodline," he said. "That narrows it down to three individuals – former Fire Lord Zuko, his sister Azula, and yourself, General Iroh. Now, you have expressed no desire to take the crown." He paused, and the old general inclined his head gravely. "That leaves only Crown Princess Azula and her older brother as eligible candidates. Therefore, when Azula is crowned Fire Lord the day after tomorrow, there would only be one person who might tip the scales toward civil war in this nation. That is former Fire Lord." Lord Shung eyed the young man in question. "I would hope that Prince Zuko thinks enough of his country and his people that he would not allow his pride to goad him into such an unwise course of action."

"My _pride?"_ Zuko exploded from his chair. He was glaring, not at Lord Shung or at Mai, but at his sister. His finger jabbed viciously in her direction. "I won that crown from you fair and square, Azula. You've got no right to do this. You're ruining everything!"

Azula simply raised a brow and calmly stroked Ty Lee's head, which was still resting against her knee. "Well, technically you didn't win our little battle, big brother," she remarked. "Katara did. So perhaps she should have been sitting on the Fire Nation throne instead of you."

His mouth fell open in shock and outrage. The Fire Lady cleared her throat softly, preempting his furious rejoinder. "Regardless of who won the crown and why," she said, "the fact remains that we believe a division of power between Azula and the council will be the best choice for the Fire Nation at this time. That decision was made by myself and my council, and not by Princess Azula." The young monarch cast Zuko a pointed glance. "The coronation will take place as scheduled. I will not allow wounded egos, misplaced friendships or naïve idealism to interfere with it." Mai's gaze leveled squarely with General Iroh's, and then moved to Aang. "Do you have anything else to add, Avatar?"

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, frowning. "Well…what you're saying sounds like it kind of makes sense. I guess I'd have to do some thinking, and talk to a few people about things. I still don't think what you did was right, but…"

"Then by all means, think and discuss matters as you please," Mai said smoothly. "You and your companions are honored guests of the Fire Nation. Don't hesitate to ask for anything you need." She inclined her head. "Good day to you. This meeting is adjourned."

As people began to get up – with much frowning and grumbling from the Avatar's entourage, Azula unfolded herself and slipped lightly down from the dais. She gave Ty Lee's head a little pat as she moved away. "Avatar Aang." The boy turned and gave her a brief, hesitant smile. "Have you given any thought as to what you're going to do?" Azula asked, clasping her hands behind her and standing up straight. "I intend to meditate and go to the Spirit World tomorrow night. I'd prefer to do it with your guidance, but I'll do it without, if necessary."

The young monk bit his lip. "I…don't know, Azula," he faltered. "If it goes wrong, it'll be dangerous for you. And if not…well, I'm not even sure it'd be right."

"I see." Azula's lips tightened slightly. She'd expected something like this, but it was still a bit of a disappointment. The princess gave a formal bow. "Then I thank you for what help you've given me until now, Avatar. Good day."

"W-wait a minute," Aang blurted. The princess turned back to him, her brows lifting just a touch. He looked confused. Behind him, Azula caught sight of Katara's sharp blue eyes; the waterbender's brows were drawn low. "I didn't say no, okay?" the Avatar said finally. "I just said I wasn't sure. I'll think about it and talk to a couple of people, and I'll let you know what I decide tomorrow afternoon. Okay?"

"Very well." The princess bowed again and favored him with a smile. "I'll expect your answer tomorrow, then." She turned away from Aang and moved back to where Ty Lee stood.

The little acrobat smiled timidly as her eyes met her lover's. Azula reached out to take Ty Lee's hand in hers. "Can we go back to our room, now?" Ty Lee asked hopefully. "Are we done with these meeting things?"

Azula glanced at Mai. The Fire Lady gave a brief nod, and then turned to catch Lobsang's attention. The princess nodded with some relief. "Yes, Ty. We can go back."

"Good. I think I'd like to just sit with you for a while." The gymnast squeezed Azula's fingers and tugged her gently toward the door. "Maybe on your couch again, 'Zula? It's pretty comfortable. I bet you we could take a really good nap on that." Gray eyes twinkled playfully. "Or maybe something else."

_That_ got Azula's attention. The princess couldn't help grinning as she allowed herself to be pulled from the war room.


	50. Chapter 50

_Pitiful, that's what it is. It's damned, bloody pitiful! Child of Agni, indeed. Where's that lauded blood of Sozin now?_ Azula stopped what she was doing, panting, and knelt down to rest.

She'd gotten up before dawn, leaving Ty Lee slumbering peacefully between the silken sheets of her bed, and come out into one of the palace courtyards to train. Now that they were back in the Fire Nation, Azula was determined to reinstate the daily training ritual that she'd always had before her incarceration. It would be different now, of course, since she couldn't firebend – but she wanted to practice what she did know.

It had been an exercise in futility and frustration. While her arthritic joints had greatly improved in the last few months, they still pained her sometimes, and the motions of fighting seemed to be somehow beyond her. The intricate patterns of kicks and turns and balancing she'd once moved through so effortlessly now defeated her; she couldn't even seem to hold a proper stance, with how stiff her ankles were. The princess folded her hands in her lap and closed her eyes, trying to control both her breathing and her temper. _Calm down. You'll never get it if you're angry. You remember – firebending is about focusing your will. All these moves are about that, even the ones Ty Lee's taught you. Just breathe. Do it for her._ The amber eyes opened. Azula got up.

The kata she was trying to move through was one of the simpler ones she remembered. It involved both kicks and punches, ending in a spinning back kick that she thought would be useful even without its attending fireball. Azula straightened her back and assumed the beginning stance, extending her hands in front of her with fingers curved. She didn't look at the silent guards who were watching. _They're probably laughing at me,_ Azula thought bitterly. _I know I would be._ Then she thrust those thoughts resolutely to the back of her mind, concentrating on the motions she was about to make. Her body responded. _Strike, strike, retreat; strike, strike, retreat._ Her hands jabbed out at an imaginary enemy. Then she stepped forward, striking upward with her left knee.

Now came the hard part. Azula planted her left foot firmly and spun around, bringing her right leg up and around. Pain shot up her leg! With a muffled cry, the princess fell, clutching at her left ankle. It throbbed, but her pride ached far more than her body. Tears of frustration and defeat brimmed in her eyes.

"Azula! Are you all right?" The anxious voice made the princess look up sharply. Katara was leaning over her, concern written all over her face.

_Agni, that's all I need right now._ Azula impatiently batted away the hand the waterbender held out and struggled up. "I'm fine," she growled. "If you don't mind, I'm trying to - _ah!"_ Her leg gave out, and the princess found herself sprawling in the dirt again. Humiliated, Azula struggled away from Katara. "Don't touch me!"

"I won't. It's okay, Azula. Relax." The waterbender stood and folded her arms, regarding the red-faced princess grimly. "I just thought you were in pain. I am a healer, you know. I could help."

Azula scowled and looked away as her pride battled with the undeniable pain in her ankle. She'd hurt it – probably sprained the damned thing, knowing her luck lately. "What are you doing here, anyway?" she muttered. "It's the crack of dawn. Shouldn't you be sleeping with your monk?"

The dark-skinned young woman's eyes narrowed slightly. "I always get up early. I saw you in the hall and wondered what you were up to."

This made Azula snort with bitter laughter. "Taking over the world, of course. What did you think I was doing?" She glared down at her injured leg as her brief smile faded. "I was _trying_ to train, so that maybe I can be a little bit less than completely useless at keeping Ty Lee safe. Should've known better. My father always said I was born lucky…just one more shitty lie he told me, I guess." Azula felt rather than saw Katara flinch at the curse word, but she didn't care. _Maybe she'll go away now,_ she thought defiantly.

Katara sighed. Then she hunkered down to Azula's level again. "Look, I know we aren't exactly friends, but I do have some skills. Will you let me look at your foot, Azula?"

There was hurt pride, and then there was just being stupid. Struggling back to her rooms on her throbbing leg would definitely be the latter. The princess relented. "All right," she said tiredly. "Go ahead, if you must."

The waterbender gently tugged off Azula's left shoe. The movement made the princess grit her teeth; her foot had swollen enough so that Katara had to pull pretty hard. Katara murmured an apology, and then stooped over the injured limb, carefully sliding her fingers over it. Azula looked down at it with detached interest. Her ankle and foot were swollen, but there didn't seem to be much bruising. It probably wasn't as bad as it felt. Katara uncorked the water skin she always carried on her hip. "I can bring the swelling down and help with the pain," she said quietly. "Just hold still while I restore the flow of your chi."

This aroused Azula's curiosity. "That's right. You work with chi, like Ty Lee does. Is it a similar process?"

"The same principles apply, I guess. But I've never been taught to block the flow…although I guess I could figure out how, if I wanted to." Katara drew out a thin, silvery ribbon of water and lowered it onto Azula's leg. The princess couldn't quite restrain a soft sigh of relief as the pain lessened. "It's not too bad," the waterbender murmured. "You just twisted it. If I bind it up for you, it shouldn't give you too many problems."

"Aside from the whole arthritis thing, of course." The Fire Nation girl's lips curved downward as she watched Katara work. The dark-skinned woman dug into a pouch somewhere and produced a linen bandage, with which she began to wrap the ankle.

After a brief silence, Katara spoke again. "Aang was talking to me last night," she said. "He told me you asked him to give your firebending back."

Azula looked up sharply. Katara's ice-blue eyes met hers. The princess glanced at the watching guards, hesitated, and then looked back at her accuser. "That's right," she said calmly. "I did."

"Why?" The waterbender paused in her work. Her expression was stern, almost cold, as she searched Azula's eyes. "What would make you think that you deserve to have it back, Azula?"

There was silence for a while. Azula considered her words carefully. "I merely asked him to give back what he took from me – what was rightfully mine to begin with," she said. "He's said that the only reason he took my firebending in the first place was that I was a danger to myself and to others, because of my unfortunate bout of insanity. Since those circumstances no longer apply, I saw no reason not to ask."

"So you're telling me you think you're no longer a danger?" Katara shook her head emphatically. "You'll always be a danger. You're dangerous as long as you're still breathing."

Azula raised a cool brow. She couldn't quite decide if that had been a mere statement of fact, or if it had contained a veiled threat. "I appreciate the vote of confidence, but I'd rather have enough teeth to back up my reputation," she remarked. "I prefer being independent, you see. It's a bit unsatisfactory to have to depend on Mai's goodwill to keep Ty Lee safe and my hide intact."

"You all but told me you intended to restart the war if you could," Katara snapped. "I think Mai's idea of keeping you in line is a good one. How do we know that you won't just become worse than your father if you got your power back? Whatever you did for Ty Lee, you still haven't convinced me that you're a good woman."

"If by 'good woman' you mean someone who's going to toe the line and do everything you want me to do, then no. I'm certainly not." The hawk eyes of the princess were flashing now. "And I didn't tell you I intended to restart the war. I said I'd do whatever I thought was the best for my country, whatever that entailed. I'll say it again, too. I meant it." Her voice dropped low. "And don't you _dare_ talk about my father to me, peasant. You don't know one damned thing about him," she said through her teeth.

A strained silence followed. After a while, Katara bent over Azula's leg and continued her work. Neither of them spoke until the waterbender had finished binding up the limb. "You should be able to walk on it now," Katara said quietly. "I healed most of the damage. If it's still sore and stiff by tonight, I'll work on it again, if you like." The princess said nothing, and Katara sighed. "Look, my people suffered a lot because of the War. My family suffered a lot…my mother was murdered during a Fire Nation attack on my village. I've spent years trying to rebuild what your people destroyed. It'll probably take generations to do it…and that's not even taking into account what you did to the Air Nomads. They'll probably never really recover."

The princess raised a brow. "They're all dead, aren't they?"

Blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Most of them. Your people saw to that. But they _were_ nomads, Azula. You didn't find them all."

"Stop talking as if that was all my fault," Azula snarled. "I wasn't even born when the War started."

Katara lifted her hands. "Okay, okay. Sorry. But that wasn't my point." She leaned closer, glaring directly into Azula's eyes. "I will not let that happen again. Do you understand, Azula? I don't care what it costs me. I'm going to make sure that my children don't have to grow up in the world I grew up in. And you'd better believe that includes taking you down if I have to."

"Fair enough. Now, let me tell _you_ something." The princess smiled coldly. "I have two priorities in life at the moment. The first is Ty Lee's safety and well-being. The second, since I'm going to be Fire Lord tomorrow, is the good of my nation. And if you or anyone else gets in the way of either of those things, you'd better believe I won't hesitate to remove you, Katara. That knife cuts both ways." The waterbender opened her mouth to retort, but Azula cut her off. "I know what it's like to be at the helm of this country," she said. "Without my firebending, I can't protect my consort – and I intend to protect her. I'm going to the dragons' lair in the Spirit World tonight, with or without your Aang."

The Water Tribe woman's expression was unreadable. "You know how dangerous that is, don't you?"

"Yes. I do. But since I've already put my head in a noose for Ty Lee, I'm sure not going to back away from a few dragon spirits." Azula glowered defiantly.

Katara shook her head. "No, I mean…do you really know, Azula? Do you know what happens if the dragon ancestors find you wanting?" The princess narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Aang told me it would be more permanent than death. They'd burn you, Azula. You'd simply cease to exist. Your spirit would literally be dispersed and destroyed."

This gave Azula pause. She considered it reluctantly for a moment. Was it really worth a risk like that? To never see Ty Lee again – to simply be negated, never even to pass into the Spirit World? She thought about the little acrobat, and her heart bore her up. "It doesn't matter," she said quietly. "If they give me back my firebending, then I can protect Ty. If they destroy me, no one will have any reason to hurt Ty Lee anymore. Either way, she'd be safe."

"Would she want that?" Katara asked softly.

The princess struggled to her feet and tentatively put weight on her left leg. It still ached a bit, but it was bearable. She began to tug on her shoe. Neither of them spoke until Azula finally stood straight again. "Look," she said tiredly, "I've learned a few things these past couple of years. One of those things is that Ty Lee is a gift I don't deserve – I never deserved, and never could, even if I lived a hundred years. If I go down defending her, it'll probably be the only decent thing I've done in my life." She turned away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be with her for a while, before Mai starts putting me through my toadying paces. Good morning." And she headed back inside, her grim-faced guards trailing behind her.


	51. Chapter 51

Evening was approaching, and Azula was expecting Aang's response at any moment. She leaned her elbows on the windowsill and gazed out over the capital city, her eyes tracing along the familiar ridge of land to the north. _How many times did I look out at this and dream of ruling everything I could see?_ Her crimson lips curved a bit. _Be careful what you wish for._ Behind her, she could hear Ty Lee moving around the room. The acrobat had just taken a bath after the exertions of the day. Every now and then, as Ty Lee moved, a whiff of jasmine-scented air wafted past Azula's nose. The princess breathed it and closed her eyes. _It's time, Azula. Just tell her and get it over with._ She pushed away from the window and turned.

Ty Lee was just sitting down on the couch and tugging on a pair of rose silk slippers. She seemed to sense her lover's gaze; her gray eyes lifted, and she smiled. "I could get used to being here again," she said softly. "The baths and the silk, I mean."

Azula returned the smile and moved forward slowly. She extended her hands. Ty Lee took them and held up her mouth to be kissed. The princess leaned down and gently pressed her lips against the gymnast's. "I don't know. I'd almost prefer the little house we had together," she said. "If we hadn't been exiled, it might have been all right. A lot less stressful, anyway. It's been a long day."

"Yeah." The little acrobat kissed her back. "All those meetings…I didn't even know what they were talking about, half the time." She ducked her head. "And Zuko and Katara sure were mad, huh?"

_Ugh._ Azula winced at the memory. There had been a lot of posturing on both sides, and a lot of shouting, and many threats made. Zuko and Katara had been the most vocal. General Iroh had backed his nephew, to a point, but was unwilling to do anything to actively block his niece's coronation; he seemed content to let it be known that he was opposed to it. Aang had suggested a couple of naively hopeful alternatives, such as Zuko and Azula's ruling together. (This had brought to mind her supposed alliance with her brother. Azula now didn't believe that siding with him would have given her any advantages, despite what her uncle had said.) In the end, the result had been as Mai had predicted – Azula would be crowned Fire Lord at high noon the next day, and there would be no direct opposition.

For now.

Of course, there was some question as to whether Azula would still be alive by then.

The princess considered this for a moment, and then met her lover's gaze. "Ty," she murmured, "we need to talk. There's something I have to tell you." Ty Lee's brow wrinkled. Azula sat down beside her lover and drew her hands into her lap. "You remember how I said I wouldn't keep any more secrets from you?"

"I remember." Ty Lee nodded solemnly. "I was glad, too. I want to know everything about you, 'Zula." She leaned into the princess and rested her head against her shoulder. "I remembered something new today."

"Did you?" Azula looked down at her, momentarily distracted. "What did you remember?"

"Being in jail in Gaoling." The little acrobat's left hand tugged loose and stroked lightly down the side of Azula's neck. Her fingers traced the faint scars that marked the white throat. "Being in your cell. Waiting for you to be hanged."

"Oh." The princess hesitated. "Are you all right?"

The gymnast nodded. "I'm fine," she murmured. "I just wish I could've remembered that one sooner. It would've made it lots easier to trust you when Toph rescued me. If I'd known then that you nearly died for me, maybe I wouldn't have been so suspicious." She peered up at Azula, her lip quivering. "I'm sorry. That must really have hurt you. I was just so confused…"

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault, and anyway, I forgive you." Azula gave her a light kiss. "Don't you lose any sleep over that, okay?"

"Okay. I won't. But I'm still sorry." The acrobat cuddled down beside her and put her arms around her lover's slim waist. "And thanks for saving me," she added. "I don't know if I ever said that before." Azula smirked a bit and shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. Ty Lee sighed. "What were you going to tell me, 'Zula?"

Azula paused. "I've…_ahem!_ Well, like I said, I promised you I wouldn't keep any more secrets from you, so…I guess I should tell you what I'm planning on doing." She scratched her nose. "I'm going back to the Spirit World tonight, Ty. It's going to be different from the other times I've done it." The gymnast frowned and looked at her. "I'm hoping the Avatar will go with me," Azula went on. "You see, I asked him to give me back my firebending. It turns out that I need to go to the Spirit World, into the cave that houses the spirits of departed dragons."

Ty Lee's eyes grew wide and round with alarm. "Dragons?" she squeaked.

"Yes. Remember our Academy lessons? They taught the first firebenders, or so they say." The princess shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going tonight. I'm hoping the Avatar will come with me. But even if he doesn't, I'm going."

"But…but, Azula…" Ty Lee's lip quivered. "That sounds awfully dangerous. Can those dragon spirits hurt you?"

_Ah. Here we come to the crux of the matter._ Azula briefly considered lying to her lover, then decided against it. "Yes. The truth is that they can," she said quietly. "I have to go to them and ask for my firebending back. And if they don't think I'm worthy, the dragons will destroy me."

The little acrobat's knuckles whitened. Azula winced as her own fingers were crushed. "D-destroy you?" Ty Lee echoed. Her face had gone deathly pale. "What does that mean? Does that mean if they don't like you, they'll kill you? What happens then?"

The fear and pain in Ty Lee's face made Azula wince. _Now's when I start wishing I hadn't promised not to keep secrets from her anymore._ "No, it wouldn't be death," the princess said. "If it were death, my spirit would just stay there on the other side. This would be destruction. I'd just be gone." She rested her fingers against Ty Lee's lips to forestall the girl's words. "But they won't find me unworthy, Ty. It'll be all right."

"You don't know that!" The gymnast's gray eyes began to flash. "What does that even mean, 'worthy?' What?"

"I don't know," Azula admitted. "But they have to give it back, Ty. There just isn't another option."

Ty Lee's face was turning red. She drew her brows down and thrust out her lower lip angrily. "All this political stuff and people being mad at us is bad enough," she said. "Isn't this all dangerous enough without going out and finding more scary stuff to deal with?"

"It's something I have to do," the princess said quietly.

"Why?"

"I just have to."

"That isn't an answer."

Azula gazed into her lover's flushed face for a moment, and then lifted a hand to brush her rounded cheek. "Ty," she said gently, "have you ever heard of a Fire Lord who couldn't firebend?"

"So what, is this some kind of an ego thing?" Ty Lee's eyes were filling with tears now. Azula could see that most of the anger was really fear. "Please don't be so proud that you do something stupid, 'Zula! Please. I can't lose you. I love you. I need you. Please, don't leave me."

The princess shook her head soberly. "It isn't just my pride," she said. "I mean, Agni knows I have enough of that, but that's not why I'm doing it." Her knuckles continued to lightly stroke the side of her lover's face. "I made you a promise, Ty. I told you that I'd take care of you. In this place, I can't do that without my firebending. I'm pretty good at politics, and I'm pretty good at getting what I want, but I'll always just be Mai's helpless little pawn if I can't fight."

The gray eyes blinked, and big tears trickled down Ty Lee's cheeks. She suddenly clung to Azula's body and burrowed her face against her high, crimson collar, sobbing. "No. No, please. 'Zula, don't tell me you're doing it for me! If something happened to you, I couldn't ever, ever forgive myself. Please, 'Zula. Please…"

Azula could feel a lump rising in her own throat. She held the little acrobat close and rested her cheek against her still-damp hair. "I'm doing it for both of us," she said softly. "Ty, I want to be the beautiful, powerful princess that you think I am. I want to be what you see in me."

"I just see you," Ty Lee sobbed. "You don't have to go do a bunch of stupid things to prove anything to me, 'Zula. I loved you when you were all crazy and dirty and sitting chained up in a cage. I still love you now. Don't go."

"I have to."

"No!"

"Yes." Azula kissed the top of Ty Lee's head. Her heart ached. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you. It's just that I promised I wouldn't lie to you anymore."

Ty Lee wept. "I wish you had!"

There was a long silence, broken only by the sounds of the acrobat's grief. Azula held her in silence, stroking the girl's heaving back soothingly. At last, the force of the sobs lessened. The princess kissed her. "I'm sorry," she said.

"I know." Ty Lee's eyes were squeezed shut. "I just…" There was silence for a moment. "Please be careful," the girl whispered. "Promise me."

"I promise." Azula kissed her again. "You know I wouldn't do something like this unless I felt it was absolutely necessary."

"But you can be wrong, can't you, 'Zula?" The little acrobat pulled back to look at her with pleading, teary eyes. "You can be wrong. Maybe…maybe we don't have to do this whole Fire Lord thing at all. We could run somewhere. We could go to some little fishing village on one of the islands, or…or back to the Earth Kingdom. Maybe even one of the old airbender temples. We could go, and we could just be…" Her voice trailed off.

"Just be hunted fugitives for the rest of our lives?" The princess gently brushed a few damp locks back from Ty Lee's forehead. "Besides, we're being watched. There's no way we'd get ten feet from this room without being captured." Ty Lee moaned and dropped her head back against Azula's shoulder. "This is who and what I am," Azula said quietly. "I'm the princess of the Fire Nation. This is what I was born to do – wear the crown and rule my father's empire. I want to do it properly, Ty Lee. I want to be a true empress to this nation, not some token puppet queen. And you're the most important thing I have…I have to keep you safe." Her voice broke. "I need to firebend, Ty," she whispered. "I need it. I can't be all I am without it."

The gymnast went limp in Azula's arms. The princess felt her draw a deep breath. "Please be careful, Azula," Ty Lee said brokenly. "Just please, please be careful." Her hands tightened around the princess's arms. "Can't I go with you? Let me come! I'll beg the dragons not to hurt you."

Azula was touched. She smiled, and felt her eyes stinging. "I wouldn't know how to bring you," she said. "And I don't think they'd let you help me, even if I did. But thank you, Ty." The two of them fell silent.

There were footsteps in the hall – the heavy tramp of military boots, and many of them. Azula's head flew up. As her eyes fixed on the door, it burst open. The princess was on her feet an instant later; she instinctively thrust herself between the door and the astonished Ty Lee. Six imperial guards entered. They fanned out and stood ready, their long halberds lowered to point at the two girls. Azula's brow furrowed as she spotted the figure they escorted. Behind her, she heard Ty Lee gasp softly. "Mai?"

The young queen didn't even look at the acrobat. Her narrow eyes sought and found those of the princess. "Do you care to explain the story I just heard from one of the young men assigned to guard you, Azula?" she asked coldly.

Azula's heart sank, but she raised a cool brow. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be a little more specific, Your Highness."

"Denials won't help you." Mai drew herself up regally, every inch the angry and dignified monarch. "You actually had the gall to ask the Avatar to return your firebending abilities? I'm sure you must have known what would happen if I heard about this. Have you lost your mind?"

"Yes," Azula said crisply. "I did. And then I found it again." She shrugged one shoulder and opted for the truth. As Mai had said, denials would do no good. "I was led to believe that it was taken from me because I was insane, and a danger to everyone around me. Since I'm no longer insane, I didn't see any reason not to ask."

"You're not a fool, Azula, and neither am I. Kindly do us both the courtesy of not pretending to be stupider than you are." The Fire Lady glanced at the soldiers who were with her. "The Avatar and his companions have been informed that any attempt to restore your firebending will be considered an act of international hostility," she said. "The two of you will be locked in the tower under heavy guard until the coronation to make sure he doesn't have the chance to try. You will come quietly, or there will be consequences."

The princess could feel her temper rising. "You're going to throw me in jail just for asking a question?"

"You aren't being 'thrown in jail.' You're being kept out the way and out of trouble until the Avatar has been escorted out of the country." Mai's eyes narrowed. "I'll allow you two to stay together, and you'll be treated decently as long as you go quietly. But that's up to you, of course."

Azula's fists clenched. She heard Ty Lee give a soft whimper, which preempted the bitter words that were struggling on her lips. _I've got more than myself to think about, here._ Slowly, Azula turned her head to look at her lover. The girl's wide gray eyes met hers. "Come on, Ty," she said quietly, extending her hand to her. "You heard her. Let's go. It'll be all right." The little acrobat laid her quivering fingers in Azula's palm.

They were taken outside to where a palanquin waited, flanked by a contingent of armed soldiers. The princess stepped into it with great dignity. Ty Lee followed, and curled herself up in Azula's arms as the procession began to move forward. "I'm scared, 'Zula."

"We'll be fine," Azula said. The words sounded hollow in her own ears.

Most of the journey was passed in silence. The landscape was familiar. Even though Azula had little clear memory of her time in prison, and none at all of her initial incarceration, she knew the place. For generations, this jail had housed some of the most dangerous and high-ranking prisoners in the Fire Nation. Its outline had changed, though; there was a new tower, rising tall and slim to the left of the bulk of the prison, like a blade of black glass piercing the sky. _That must be it._ Azula's hands tightened involuntarily on Ty Lee's. "Is that it?" she asked softly. "Is that the tower Zuko had built for me?"

"Yes." Ty Lee buried her face in Azula's chest. "I don't want to go there…oh, gods, I don't…what if they don't let us out? Azula, what are we going to do?"

"They'll let us out," the princess said steadily, sounding a lot more sure of it than she was. "Mai needs me, remember? And I'm protecting you, so you're safe. It's just until I'm crowned." She gave Ty Lee what she hoped was a reassuring pat. "Everything's going to be all right."

For all Azula's confident words, she wished she had someone to tell _her_ it would be all right. The two girls were taken from the palanquin to a stone platform at the foot of the tower. The thing had been built by earthbenders, Azula saw; it was sheer, smooth, unscaleable marble from root to tip. Grim-faced Earth Kingdom soldiers waited for them on the platform. Their hands were not unlike stone as they fell on Azula's shoulders. She had to fight the urge to shrug them off.

The platform rose up the side of the tower with sickening swiftness. The princess had to shut her eyes against a wave of vertigo. At the top, she and Ty Lee were marched to an opening in what looked like a wall of sheer stone. It was dark and close inside. A moment later, the wall closed up behind them, and they were trapped in the inky blackness of the solid rock.

Before Azula could really panic, the wall in front of them opened up, revealing a room that was all too familiar. She took it all in – the white stone walls and floor; the high, narrow windows; the steel cage on the far side of the cell; the glittering chains that still hung from the ceiling and littered the floor of the cage itself. Her heart began to race with something like panic. _Don't put me in there. Don't…don't, oh gods, don't! I'm not an animal anymore!_

The soldiers drew themselves up. "Bedding and food have been ordered for you both, Princess," one of them said briskly, saluting in the Earth Kingdom fashion, with clenched fist on his breast. "They will arrive within the hour. Is there anything else you and your companion require?"

The relief that flooded Azula at this nearly made her knees give way. _I'm not going in that cage. Oh, Agni be praised._ "No," she said dazedly. "No, that should be fine." The soldiers saluted again and retreated. The stone wall closed behind them, sealing the two girls up and sending another wave of fear through the princess. They were alone, imprisoned once again in the jail that had held Azula for so many months.


	52. Chapter 52

It was only after the wall had sealed up and imprisoned the two girls that it occurred to Ty Lee how horrible this must be for Azula. She'd forgotten, in her own fear, how terrified the princess must be. Hadn't she spent weeks locked up here, and been tortured in this very room? Ty Lee stopped wringing her hands and turned toward her lover to ask about it.

The question died on her lips as her eyes fell on Azula's face. The girl was standing there, rigid, her eyes flicking around the cell like those of a trapped animal. Her face had gone as white as a sheet. There was something distant in the shifting amber gaze, as if Azula wasn't really aware of Ty Lee's presence anymore. The acrobat felt sick. Was the princess going to crumble into psychosis again? She'd seemed so strong, so confident…

_No. No, I won't let that happen!_ Ty Lee shook herself and gathered her courage. _Come on – she needs you._ She reached up gentle hands to cup her lover's face. "Azula?" The princess snarled and jerked away, her fists rising up. Ty Lee flinched, but didn't move. "Are you okay?" the little acrobat whispered. "You're as white as a sheet, and you're shaking. – 'Zula?"

The princess stared at her. She didn't move, not even to drop her upraised fists. Ty Lee couldn't quite tell if she recognized her or not. The crimson lips parted, quivered. "I…"

"It's okay." Now it was Ty Lee's turn to comfort. She took Azula's hands gently by the wrists and pulled them down. "It's all right, 'Zula. Of course you're upset. This wasn't a happy place for you, was it?" she murmured, as if she were talking to a child. "Come here. Let's go in this corner, away from that awful cage. Come on." She drew the princess down until they were sitting side by side, and then pulled her into her arms. Azula's body was still tense, but she didn't move away. The acrobat cradled her princess against her breast and murmured softly.

Finally, she could feel Azula's muscles relaxing. Ty Lee was so relieved that she almost lost the thread of the story she was telling; she turned her attention back to her own words. "Oh, and what I was thinking when we escaped together. I don't think I ever really told you about that." She kissed Azula's cheek and stroked her hair gently. "I guess it was kind of dumb to take you out in that little boat when I didn't know what I was doing, but I couldn't think of any other place we'd be safer than Ember Island, and I figured we'd be seen if we took the ferry. I held you all night, did you know that? I sat in the bottom of the rowboat and I held you in my arms. And do you know I still didn't even realize I was in love with you yet?" Another kiss. "I knew that I loved you, of course. I've always known that. Just not that I was _in_ love."

The body in her arms shifted, and amber eyes peered at her. "You're such a mushball," Azula mumbled, her mouth curving upward just a bit.

"Grouch." A wavering smile spread over Ty Lee's face. She peered into Azula's eyes. "Are you okay now?" she asked softly, and brushed her knuckles over the brow of her princess.

"I'll be all right." The little acrobat could see Azula trying to pull herself together. There was still a dull, lingering horror lurking behind the facade. "I'm sorry," the princess said quietly, in something more like her normal voice. "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be silly. There's nothing to be sorry for." Ty Lee cuddled her defiantly. "Prison was horrible for you. And the last time you were here, they were whipping you. Of course you got scared."

The princess closed her eyes. "Perhaps. But I should have better control of –"

"Stop it." The little acrobat's voice was gentle. "You don't have to apologize to me for being human, 'Zula."

Azula's breathing hitched. "It's just…there were a lot of…_things_…here."

Somehow, Ty Lee knew that she was referring more to nightmares and hallucinations than to the things that had actually happened. She wondered, briefly, just what kinds of horrible visions had tortured her lover then. Azula had never commented on that, not even in passing. "I know." Ty Lee kissed her cheek. "I'm here. It's okay." Azula's body relaxed more. She let herself slump into Ty Lee and rested her head in the crook of an accommodating shoulder. "It's okay," Ty Lee murmured again, touched at the girl's unusual vulnerability. "I won't let go."

Here, in this place, those words seemed to resonate more than usual. Ty Lee felt Azula shudder. The former firebender's mouth worked, as if she were waging some kind of an internal battle. Ty Lee recognized the look – her princess was trying to find words for something she felt deeply. The little acrobat smiled to herself. She'd always found Azula's social awkwardness strangely endearing. Back when the girl had been the powerful Crown Princess, it had been one of the few signs of humanity she'd shown. Ty Lee kept stroking Azula's hair and waited patiently. At last, the princess managed to speak. "Thank you." Her voice was hoarse.

Despite how inadequate the words were, Ty Lee understood them. The acrobat's gray eyes softened and glowed with tenderness. "You're welcome," she said softly, and kissed her again. "I love you, too." The words seemed to give Azula strength. Ty Lee felt her breathe deeply a few times, and then sit up – her amber eyes turned to the cage on the other side of the cell.

It was there, just as they both remembered it. Azula gently disengaged Ty Lee's comforting arms and rose to her feet. There was silence as the princess moved to the bars. Ty Lee watched as she reached out and touched them. Slowly, Azula stepped inside. Then she turned around, sat down on the floor of the cage, and looked at Ty Lee through the bars. _What's she thinking about?_ Ty Lee wondered. _Is she trying to remember what it felt like to be as sick as she was?_ She couldn't help but think that wouldn't be a good idea. The little acrobat bit her lips and extended her hand toward the princess. "Come out, 'Zula," she said. "I don't like to see you in there."

"Neither do I." Azula made no move to get up. Instead, she picked up one of the sets of shackles on the floor and laid it in her own lap to study it. Ty Lee thought they were the ones that had once bound her wrists. Azula's hawk eyes traced the metal slowly, pensively. "It wasn't all that long ago, was it, Ty?"

"No. I guess it really wasn't," Ty Lee agreed. "But a lot's happened since then."

That was true. The acrobat thought about their desperate flight from Ember Island, and then the long, cold weeks of hiding out in the wilderness near Gaoling. Ty Lee had been tortured, and Azula had nearly lost her mind again. Zuko had condemned Azula to death, and she'd been more than half hanged before Mai had suddenly rescued her, for reasons Ty Lee had yet to really understand. Then had come their sentence of exile in Ba Sing Se, and the weeks of trying to survive there, followed by the twists of fate that had brought them here…it was hard to believe all that had happened in less than seven months.

"I know what you mean," Azula murmured, breaking into Ty Lee's thoughts. "I feel about ten years older than I was."

"Well, you don't look it." Ty Lee was smiling, but she still felt troubled. She reached out her hand again. "Please come out, baby." Her own words surprised her for a moment. _Baby. I can't remember the last time I called her that._ Azula smiled a bit, despite the fact that she'd always been mildly exasperated by Ty Lee's pet name for her. She got up and returned to where the little acrobat was sitting. Relieved, Ty Lee cuddled her back into her protective arms. "You don't have to be in that awful place," she whispered. "You're not like that anymore."

Her lover sighed. Ty Lee felt Azula's hands grip her arms. "I know."

"Do you?" the gymnast asked softly, peering down into the girl's face. "Do you really know that, 'Zula?"

Azula's grip tightened, and she met Ty Lee's gaze squarely. The haunted look had faded; there was a deep serenity in the amber eyes that Ty Lee couldn't remember having seen there before. "Yes," Azula said quietly. "I do, now." She lifted one white hand and laid it against Ty Lee's cheek.

A grinding sound heralded the arrival of their guards. The stone wall opened again, and several servants entered, bearing armfuls of bedding and trays of food. The guards watched impassively as these things were quickly set up; then the servants left. One of the soldiers paused as they turned to go. "Is there anything else you need, Princess?" he asked.

As Ty Lee watched, Azula rose to her feet, stalked to the covered trays, and began lifting lids to inspect their contents. Her heart swelled with pride at how dignified and regal the girl looked. _That's my princess._ Azula calmly sniffed the contents of a decanter, frowned, and looked at him. "Do I look like a commoner to you?" she said coldly. He stared at her, startled. Azula tapped the decanter with the tip of a long finger. "This isn't proper sake. I wouldn't even sully my servant's table with it," she growled. "Unacceptable!"

The soldier gulped and took it. "I will fetch you a better bottle, Your Highness."

"I did not dismiss you." Azula's icy voice arrested his movement. The guard's eyes turned back to her as he hastily stood at attention. She moved to Ty Lee's side; the little acrobat felt her hand rest on her shoulder and squeeze gently. "My consort favors sweets and fresh fruit," she said calmly, then paused. "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

He looked stricken. "Er…Captain Jahaz, Princess."

"Good, good. Excellent. Jahaz." Azula's tone was both light and merciless. "As I was saying, my consort favors sweets and fresh fruit. You bring her something that pleases her, in addition to a suitable sake, and perhaps I'll forget your little…indiscretion." She flicked her fingers dismissively.

The man saluted. "At once, Your Highness." Then he fairly fled from the cell. The wall closed behind him.

Ty Lee slipped her arms around Azula's legs and cuddled them delightedly. "Feeling better, huh?" she asked, with a cheeky grin.

The princess smiled down at her. There was a definite spark of mischief in her golden eyes. "Well, we can't just let everyone feel all comfortable about us, now, can we? That would just be boring." She reached down to run her fingers idly through Ty Lee's brown hair. "Let's eat. I have a feeling that I'll need my strength later, once I've come back from the Spirit World."

This took the wind out of Ty Lee's sails. Her heart sank. "You're…you're still going?" she faltered as she released her grip. "Even after…I mean, I'd kind of hoped…" Her voice trailed off under Azula's quiet stare. Ty Lee hung her head.

"Nothing's changed," the princess said. "I still have to go." There was silence for a while. Then Azula's slim hand patted Ty Lee lightly on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's eat."

The food was excellent. There was turtleduck soup, and roasted hamsterchicken with crispy skin, and fluffy rice with a sweet sauce. Everything had that perfect Fire Nation spiciness that left a pleasant heat on Ty Lee's tongue. She began to feel a little better. She felt better still once the guard returned with the sake and a tray containing a wide assortment of cut fruit and little candies. The two girls reclined together on their makeshift bed and sipped their rice wine. Every now and then, Azula would feed the acrobat one of the sweet tidbits from their dessert tray. It was good. Ty Lee sighed with contentment and laid her head down on Azula's breast. _Maybe everything will be all right,_ she thought hopefully.

Evening fell. Since they had no lamps inside the cell, it grew very dark; there was only the faint glimmer of the stars through the narrow windows that lined the walls. Ty Lee needed no light. She lay against her princess and closed her eyes.

After a while, Azula shifted and cleared her throat. "You have to let go now, Ty," she said gently. "I'll need to meditate to go back to the Spirit World."

A lump rose in Ty Lee's throat. She clung to her lover's body. "No." Then, as Azula inhaled to speak again, "Please, 'Zula. I know you said I can't go with you, and I guess I can't. But I don't want to just sit here alone in the dark, not knowing if you'll die or not! Please, 'Zula, let me hold you while you go. Let me…I…I just want to feel like I'm doing _something,"_ she pleaded.

There was silence for a few moments. "Okay." Azula's voice was husky. "But you have to promise to be really quiet and not move until I've left my body, all right?"

"I promise." Ty Lee lay back on the pillows and pulled Azula up into her arms, until the princess was lying mostly on top of her, with her black head pillowed against her collarbone. Azula began to breathe deeply. There was a pause. "Azula?" the acrobat whispered.

"What?" There was a hint of annoyance in the former firebender's tone.

"I'm sorry," Ty Lee said humbly. "I promise I won't talk anymore after this. I just wondered…do you think that Agni's really real?" There was puzzled silence in response. "I mean," the gymnast went on softly, "do you think that praying to him would do any good?"

"Oh." Azula was silence for a second or two. "I don't know, Ty Lee. I've never done it. It couldn't hurt, I guess."

"Then that's what I'll do." Ty Lee lay back again and consciously stilled her body. "I'll be quiet now, 'Zula. I promise." She felt Azula relax, and the deep, rhythmic breathing commenced again. Ty Lee lay and counted Azula's breaths and stared up into the darkness. Then she felt a sudden shift in her lover's energy. Instinctively, Ty Lee looked down and focused on the girl's aura.

The light of it was radiant, as it almost always was, and shot through with white and purple and hints of gold. She could see it glowing gently, mixing with her own pinkish aura where their bodies touched. Then, as Ty Lee watched, it moved – shifted, rose up, and drifted away from her. She stared in amazement. There was Azula's body, still in her arms, but there was only a faint, whitish glow left around it. "Azula?" Ty Lee whispered, her eyes growing large and round as she stared at the disembodied aura in front of her.

There was a response. Now she could see that the aura was still in a roughly human shape. It turned toward her. She had the impression of Azula's smile as it approached. A ghostly hand touched Ty Lee's cheek – phantom lips brushed hers – and then the vision melted away. Azula was gone.

Tears welled up in Ty Lee's eyes as she looked down at Azula's body, still clasped firmly in her arms. Although she still felt warm, and her heart was beating, Azula herself wasn't there anymore. There was only that faint glow of physical life left. The spirit of her lover had vanished, gone to wherever the Spirit World was – to wherever the terrible spirits of the dragons waited. Ty Lee shut her eyes and cried softly as she cuddled her lover's form to her breast. She hadn't felt so helpless since she'd watched them preparing Azula for her execution. "Oh, please," she whispered, her words shattering the cell's stillness like glass. "Please, Agni, bring her back to me safe!"


	53. Chapter 53

It had been hard to leave Ty Lee this time – it had been very hard. Azula knew, of course, that the acrobat didn't want her to go. She knew the girl's pain and fear for her. But it was one thing to know about them, and another to feel the anguish resonating through the young woman's spirit. Azula wished the girl could have been a little more supportive of what she was going to do, but…well, she guessed she understood.

Ty Lee had seen Azula after she'd left her body. Azula supposed she shouldn't have been overly surprised at this, given the gymnast's skill in seeing and reading auras. The princess had paused in the act of passing to the Spirit World on hearing her name. At the sight of Ty Lee's awed, tear-streaked face, Azula's heart had melted. She'd gone over to place a gentle kiss on her lover's lips. She didn't know if Ty Lee had felt it or not; she'd have to ask her when she got back.

If she got back.

Azula took a deep breath and looked up at the massive mouth of the cave that towered over her. This time, she'd known where she was going; there had been no journey through the Spirit World to reach her destination. She had simply found herself here, standing before the caverns that held the mighty spirits of the dragon ancestors. _I suppose I had stronger clarity of will this time,_ Azula thought snidely. _Maybe I could get better at this, if I live through the next hour or so._ She gazed at the top of the cave mouth that towered so far above her head, took a deep breath, and started forward.

"Azula."

As strained as her nerves were, the voice sent a shock through Azula's body! She spun around, her hands coming up instinctively into a defensive stance. Her eyes took in the dark hair, quiet face and gentle, golden eyes of the intruder at a glance, and her body relaxed. "Mother." Azula's voice was a trifle more strained than usual.

Ursa smiled as she approached, and her hand rested against Azula's cheek. "I'm sorry I startled you," she said. Her eyes were sad.

The princess looked at her. "Are you going to try to dissuade me as well, Mother?"

"Would it do any good, my lamb?" Ursa asked softly. Azula said nothing, and her mother sighed, sorting through her hair with a light touch. It stuck Azula that only Ty Lee had ever done this to her. "Avatar Aang seemed to think that you were pretty determined to go through with this."

"I am," Azula said, then paused. "You've been speaking with the Avatar?"

"Yes. He asked me to wait here for you, in case you got here before he did." The older woman tucked her hands into her sleeves and gave her daughter a gentle smile. "He wanted you to wait until he arrived – he thinks it will be safer if you go in with him, Azula." The princess stared at her speechlessly. "So why don't we go over here and wait together for him?" Ursa suggested, indicating a mossy spot of ground. "I'm sure he won't be long."

"He's really coming?" Azula was amazed. "The way he and his waterbender were talking, I thought he wasn't going to." She let her mother take her arm and lead her over to the mossy spot. "Did he say why he changed his mind?"

Ursa shook her head. "Not to me." She sat down and drew her daughter down beside her. "Now, tell me what's happened. You're to be crowned Fire Lord, and your brother is safe – Avatar Aang told me that much. So what's going on? The Avatar seemed to think that you and Ty Lee had been thrown into prison?"

Azula's lips quirked. "That's partly true. Mai did have Ty Lee and I locked up in the prison tower overnight. She doesn't want me to get my firebending back, and she thinks I need contact with the Avatar for that." She looked up at the cave. "I'm not completely sure what's going on, to be honest, Mother. But I do know that Mai and her council think they can control me and rule the Fire Nation through me. Mai would take the throne herself if she had enough of great-grandfather Sozin's blood in her, but she's only a second cousin. No one would follow _that_ diluted a strain."

"Ah." Ursa thought for a moment. "And she's chosen you over your brother because you don't have your firebending? Or does she have some other reason?"

"I would think she believes that makes me easier to control. That, and I imagine she's still a bit upset with him over what happened between her and Zuko in Gaoling," Azula said coolly. "Mai likes to pretend that she's doing everything she does because it's the best for the nation, and all that sort of nonsense, but I'm sure she likes power and revenge just as much as the rest of us."

Deep golden eyes met Azula's. "And is that why you're trying to get your firebending back, my lamb?" came the soft voice. "Power and revenge?"

"No. At least, not entirely." The princess examined her nails. "I admit the thought of wearing Father's crown and paying certain people back for what they've done appeals to me a bit. But no. They're not the most important thing to me anymore." She looked down the path that led up to the crown of the mountain, but could see no one traveling it yet. "Mostly, I want to be able to defend myself, and defend Ty Lee. At the moment I really have no cards to play, and no leverage. With my firebending, I'd be in a much stronger position. I could protect us…right now, the only protection we've really got is Mai's goodwill, and that's already proved to be a bit inconsistent." She looked back at Ursa. "I can't leave her to the whims of that damnable council."

Her mother smiled a bit and lowered her head. "I can understand that," she said. "I couldn't let your father's whims destroy your brother." She regarded her daughter pensively. "But perhaps I let them destroy you."

"I'm not destroyed." Azula glanced grimly down the path. "Not yet."

She heard Ursa sigh. Then a hand was laid on her arm. When Azula looked back, she found the woman gazing at her in gentle entreaty. "Azula, are you absolutely sure that you want to go through with this?"

The princess raised a brow slightly. "Do I really strike you as the kind of woman who would do something like this on the spur of the moment, Mother?" she asked. "I can't do what I need to do while I'm still lacking pieces of who and what I am. And since this is what the Avatar says I have to do to get those pieces back, this is what I have to do. It's worth the risk to me. Or do you know something I don't?"

"No. I don't, lamb." Her mother took her hands and held them. "I just don't want to lose you. This is dangerous."

"So are a lot of things, lately." Azula sighed. "I'm not backing down on this." Ursa searched her face for several moments, and then dropped her head in resignation. There was silence.

The sound of crunching rocks drew the women's attention. Both turned to see a young man hurrying up the mountain toward them. His yellow and orange clothing and prominent tattoos identified him immediately. Azula rose to her feet and stood straight as he hurriedly approached. As he reached her, she dropped a formal bow. "Avatar Aang," she said quietly. "I didn't expect you to come."

"No?" The young monk gave a wavering smile. "Well, the gang and I talked about it for a while. Katara and Zuko thought I shouldn't help you, Toph thought I should, and everyone else was kind of undecided." He scratched his ear. "Then Mai got wind of things, and I guess you know what happened." Azula nodded, and he looked at her uncertainly. "Are you…well, are you all right? You and Ty Lee? We heard they've locked both of you up."

"We're all right," Azula said. "Mai had us imprisoned in the tower overnight. Supposedly it's to keep me from having contact with you." She shrugged and raised her brows. "Naturally, it doesn't have anything to do with reminding me what she's capable of doing to me if she chooses."

Aang shrugged uneasily. "I don't know about that," he said. "But anyway, I'm here, and you're here. And you, too, Lady Ursa." He smiled at Azula's mother. "Thanks for getting her to wait for me."

The woman bowed gravely. "You're welcome, Avatar Aang," she said. "If you can get my daughter through this ordeal safely, I'll be the one thanking you."

"Yeah. That." The young monk rubbed the back of his neck and looked from her to the princess. "I don't really think my being here takes all the danger out of it for you, Azula. Dragons kind of do what they do, and they don't ask permission from anybody," he said. "I think it'll help, because they already know who I am, but…" Aang shrugged helplessly.

Azula inclined her head. "You haven't misled me," she said calmly. "You've been very forthright as to what I'm facing. I understand this may cost me my existence; that's a risk I'm willing to take." She glanced at her mother, and then at the looming mouth of the cave. "If you both don't mind, I'd like to get this over with," she said. "Ty Lee's alone in a prison cell waiting for me. I don't want to keep her waiting any longer than I have to."

"Of course you don't." Ursa suddenly caught her daughter up in a fierce hug. Azula had to bite back an undignified yelp of surprise, but didn't struggle. She felt a kiss plant itself on the top of her head. "Be careful, my lamb," her mother said softly. "May Agni's fire light your path."

Tears stung Azula's eyes for the first time since she'd come. She screwed her eyes shut and inhaled deeply. "I will, Mother. I already promised Ty Lee I would be," she murmured, squeezing the woman gently in return. "Thank you." Then, before the lump in her throat could become a problem, Azula pushed away and looked Aang in the eye. "Come, Avatar. Let's go." He nodded solemnly, and the two of them headed into the gaping maw of the cavern.

It was very dark, and it grew steadily darker as they moved farther and farther away from the light. Azula shivered; Spirit World or not, the chill in the air had an effect on her. _When I could firebend, I was never cold,_ she mused. _Then again, I hear that no one can bend here. Maybe it wouldn't make any difference._ The blackness grew more and more oppressive, until finally she stopped walking. "I can't see," she said quietly. "I think we'd better find a wall to guide us."

"I think you're right," Aang agreed. "But don't worry. It won't be like this for long, Azula."

"You've been here before?" The princess found a cold stone wall with her fingers and began to walk again, slowly, trailing her hand along it. "What occasion brought you here, Avatar? Do you often need to commune with dragon spirits?"

"Not often." The young monk chuckled. The sound was a strange one in the frigid darkness of the earth. "I've actually only been here once. I came right after Roku told me that this was where you'd have to go, and I talked to the dragons a little bit then." Azula heard his steps shuffling along behind her. "I didn't want to send you any place where I wouldn't go myself," he explained.

"Why help me? Why don't you want to destroy me?" Azula asked bluntly. "Your Water Tribe girl seems to. Why don't you hate me?"

There was silence for a while. "Well, I think I've said this to you before, but I believe everyone deserves a chance," Aang said finally. "And I don't believe anyone has the right to destroy another living being. We're all on the same cosmic journey, in the same karmic cycles. What right do I have to decide who should live and who should die? That's why I didn't kill your father. It's also why I'm helping you." He paused. "And Katara doesn't hate you. She just doesn't trust you, and she thinks you'll use your power to hurt other people."

The princess lifted her brows, even though she knew he couldn't see it in the darkness. "And you don't think that?"

"I don't know," Aang said simply, "but I'm willing to give you a chance. I think you have the capacity to do a lot of great things, Azula, just like you have the capacity to do a lot of evil. You're the only one who can make that choice."

"I've chosen Ty Lee," Azula said flatly. "All this talk of good and evil is secondary to me. I'll do what it takes to keep her from getting hurt, whatever that entails."

There was a pause. "That's not necessarily a bad thing," he said at last, "but it's kind of a volatile one, Azula. The ultimate good lies in letting go of all earthly attachments. That's where real purity of spirit happens. It's one of the hardest lessons I ever had to learn, but I finally did learn it."

Azula snorted. "Forgive me for doubting the wisdom of the almighty Avatar, but that girl is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm not willing to lose her. Ty Lee is all the purity I need." She nearly tripped over a rock, and swallowed a curse. "Besides, I'm a has-been puppet monarch, not a priestess. Don't ask me to let go of the one thing that's kept me sane…that made me sane in the first place."

"I'm not asking you to let go of anything," Aang said gently. "I just told you a truth. What you decide to do with it is up to you."

Azula rolled her eyes. "Monks," she said scathingly.

The floor of the cavern was sloping steeply downward, now, and – if Azula's sense of direction was accurate – screwing down into the earth like a spiral stair. She had no idea what distance they'd traveled. It was difficult to gauge the passage of time, but she thought they'd been walking for nearly half an hour. The air, oddly, was pure and clean. It smelled of smoke, like the remnants of a bonfire. She sniffed at it curiously. There was something…odd…about the scent. It was almost metallic.

It was then that she noticed the faint glow of light. It was all around them, seemingly without source. She could barely make out the cavern ahead of them. If she looked back, she could see where Aang was. As they continued, the light grew brighter, until finally it was like broad daylight. Still the cavern was empty, and there was no source for the light that she could see. "What is this?" Azula asked suddenly. Aang looked at her quizzically, and she indicated the cave with a sweep of her arm. "The light. There aren't any torches, or glowing crystals, or windows, but…how?"

He smiled. "This is the Spirit World, Azula. Things don't work the same way here as they do in our world," he said. "Light and dark, earth and air, even life and death are different here. This isn't just light – it's light's _essence."_ Azula scowled at him, and he shrugged easily. "I can't really explain it better than that."

"All right," she growled. "Then can you explain where all the damn dragons are?"

"Farther on." The young man pointed ahead. "We'll come to a fork in this tunnel soon, and there'll be a really big cavern on our right. They said they'd be waiting for you there, Azula. It'll be soon."

She sighed and resumed walking. _This is getting on my nerves,_ she admitted to herself. _All this anticipation, all the buildup…I just want to get this over with, and find out whether I'm going to live or not. It's as bad as waiting to be hanged in that cell in Gaoling. Worse, even, since I don't know what's going to happen._ "What did the dragons mean when they talked about finding me worthy?" she asked. "What does a dragon consider of worth?"

"That I don't know," Aang admitted. "I've only ever done something like this once, and I never really knew what the dragons were reacting to then. They're pretty much the essence of fire, though…I think they resonate to that, somehow. But I don't know."

"Great. So no one can even give me a hint as to what they'll do." Azula's lips tightened. "I'm sure I love surprises as much as anyone else, but I'd at least like to feel like I'm not walking into this completely blind."

"I'm sorry, Azula," he said quietly. "But I just honestly don't know."

There was silence again after that. They walked on together, each lost in their own thoughts. Then, with a suddenness that was almost shocking, they came upon the fork in the tunnel. Azula stopped and gazed at it. To their left, the tunnel continued on, winding its way through the bedrock like a massive worm. To their right yawned the maw of a cavern that dwarfed her – and that she suspected would have dwarfed the palace she had once lived in, if not the entire city. Azula swallowed hard. The cave looked empty, but she could feel something there…a sense of movement, of anticipation, of strength. She looked at the airbender, who was watching in silence. "Is this it?"

Aang nodded. "Yes," he said softly. "That's where they're waiting for you."

Azula took a deep breath. She had a lot of courage, but the thought of facing these creatures made her nervous. She drew herself up and met Aang's gaze again. "If I don't make it back," she said, "will you try to make sure Ty Lee's safe?"

The young monk nodded with a sweet smile. "Of course, Azula," he said. "But you'll come back."

_Just as stupidly naïve as Ty Lee,_ Azula thought sourly. _She should have been an airbender, if they're all like him._ "Thank you," was all she said. Then, straightening her shoulders like a soldier, Azula strode into the imposing cave.

It was massive. The sheer size of the place made Azula feel as insignificant as an ant. She turned her steps toward what she thought looked like the middle of the cavern. She still couldn't see anyone or anything else inside, but kept seeing flashes of movement and color out of the corners of her eyes. There _was_ something there, she knew – probably many somethings – but nothing showed itself. It made her very nervous. Scowling, Azula finally came to a halt. The silence was deafening. She waited for a minute or two, but nothing happened. Azula finally cleared her throat. "Hello?" Her voice seemed to be swallowed up by the impassive stone. She tried again." Is anybody here? The Avatar told me to come. He thought someone here might help me." Silence. "Please," Azula said softly. "I'm Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. Dragon ancestors, I need your help."

_We know who you are, mortal woman. And we are no ancestors of yours._ It wasn't so much a voice as a booming thought that echoed through Azula's mind. Suddenly the air was full of color and movement – twisting serpentine bodies, magnificent wings, and deep, ancient eyes. Azula found herself at the center of what seemed like an endless sea of huge creatures. There were red scales, and green, and blue; nearly every color she could think of was represented here. They ranged in size from that of a mongoose-lizard to the size of small buildings.

The most massive dragons had arranged themselves in a ring around Azula. One of them lowered his huge head – his mouth alone was large enough to swallow an ostrich-horse in a single gulp – until his eyes were level with hers. His scales were a deep, burnished bronze, like the color of old gold. _Tell us, little mortal._ His tone was harsh and mocking. _Why should we waste our generosity on the spawn of the man who thought he could wipe us out?_

And Azula, staring stupidly into the ancient, alien eyes of the dragon, could think of nothing to say.


	54. Chapter 54

Really, now that she thought about it, Azula should have anticipated some variation on this question. After all, her grandfather had begun the tradition of killing dragons to prove one's status as a warrior. Rather stupid of her not to have thought about it before now. It would certainly have been better to have had time to think of an answer to it before standing in the midst of a horde of dragons who had already threatened to annihilate her. But it was too late to worry about that now.

The princess still stood straight and tall, with her shoulders squared. She didn't dare to lower her gaze as she considered the question. _Why should they help me?_ Her mind whirled. _Why should they? It's not like I have anything to offer them. And they're right. My family all but wiped them out. And I would have helped, if I'd been old enough._ Azula wrestled with it for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she swallowed hard. "I don't know," she admitted.

_You don't know?_ The whirl of color and motion ceased. There was great stillness in the cavern; the golden dragon gave something like a snort. A blast of heated air swept over Azula's skin. _The daughter of a firebending emperor, and you have no answer for us, little mortal? Did you come to us thoughtlessly? Should we bend to your whims as if we were your subjects?_

Well, at least the answer to _that_ was obvious. "No." Azula hoped her voice was still steady. "I didn't come here thoughtlessly, honored dragon. My firebending was taken from me because I lost my mind. I've regained my sanity now, and I need to be able to firebend to protect someone who deserves to be protected. The Avatar told me this is the only way for me to get it back – so here I am." She took a deep breath. "I am prepared for your judgment."

_You lack no courage, then. Only wisdom._ The tone was still contemptuous, but there was a new note there that Azula couldn't quite place. _We will question you. We will question you, emperor's daughter, and you will answer. When you had the power to command fire, what did you do with it?_

Azula's jaw tightened. "I honed my skill to the best of my abilities. I fought against the enemies of my nation, to bring them under my father's control."

_Truth._

"I used it to put fear into the troops that my father placed under me, so that they would use it to conquer those same enemies. I used it in battle."

_Also truth. Continue._

The princess inhaled. "I…burned many of my people with it," she said quietly. She had an idea that lying would serve no purpose here. "I punished servants and slaves. I did many things to make people fear me. I killed animals with it. I might even have killed a palace servant or two, although I don't know because I never asked about them after they were taken away." There. That had been as clean a breast as she could make of it.

A red dragon to Azula's right lowered his head and narrowed his dark eyes. _So you brought nothing but death and destruction with our element, and you were spawned by the men who tried to destroy us. You've used fire to destroy the very balance of the world. What makes you think you deserve to have it back?_

An excellent point. The princess breathed for a minute or two. "It's quite possible that I don't deserve it," she said quietly. "I'll be the first to admit that I wasn't a stellar human being. I'm still not. But there's someone I have to protect, and I can't do it without being able to firebend. She's worth the risk to me."

_What is fire?_

That had been the golden dragon. Azula looked back at him and paused. For a moment, she had an absurd flashback to her days at the Fire Nation Academy for Girls, when their teachers would ask them that same question. They had dutifully recited their firebending catechism in response; the words came back to her easily. "Fire is life," she said quietly. "Fire is the force that keeps us alive. Or so they told me in school."

_And what do you think?_

Azula's brow creased. She hadn't consciously considered this question before, but now that it was posed, she realized she had her own thoughts about it. "I think it's true, so far as it goes," she said quietly. "But I don't think it's complete." There was silence. There was no change in the hostility she felt from the leviathans who surrounded her. _The odds are I'm going to die here,_ Azula thought resignedly. _I just hope the Avatar remembers that he promised to help Ty Lee._ "I don't think it's complete," she said again. "Fire is life. It's warmth. We use it to cook our food and keep warm when it's cold, and purify things, and run our machines. But that's not all it is. Fire kills. Fire burns down forests and destroys things." Azula inhaled. "Fire is both. It gives life and death, brings purity and destruction. It's both. It's…"

A revelation. Azula's eyes widened.

"Like me."

The words rose crisply into the silence. As if she had thrown a switch, the dragons around her reared up on their hind legs. Like a swirl of gigantic autumn leaves, they leaped into the air and flew in a whirlwind around her. The wind of their flight blasted her, nearly knocking her off her feet. The princess stood her ground determinedly. Her heart was pounding in her ears. _This is it. I'm dead._ Azula watched in mingled resignation and fear as scaly heads turned toward her, and massive jaws opened – then came the fire. She stood tall and hoped against hope that it wouldn't hurt for long.

Flames raged all around her, blotting out everything else. The heat was incredible. It stung Azula's face and hands. She couldn't help flinching a little. After a moment or two, she realized that she wasn't dead – the fire raged about her, only inches from her skin. Fear faded suddenly, and Azula felt a rush of something like exhilaration. Instinctively, her arms lifted above her head – the flames engulfed her, and she was burning, lost in the sweet torture of fire. Everything was searing heat and the roar of fire. She breathed it, floated in it, felt it consume her…

And gasped. Azula's knees gave way, and she fell onto them.

She was alone in the cavern, and it was as black as pitch. She could see the vague glow of the entrance far off to her left. Her head was spinning. _Was…was that it? Can I…go?_ Azula looked around dizzily. She could see no sign of the dragons that had been surrounding her only moments before. There were furtive movements, and flashes of color, but the great leviathans were gone. For a moment, she had the impression of someone giving a faintly mocking chuckle nearby. Then all motion ceased.

Footsteps approached. Then Azula felt a hand on her back, and Aang's concerned gray eyes peered into hers. "Are you okay, Azula?" he asked softly.

Pride dictated. "I'm fine." The princess struggled to her feet, but a wave of dizziness struck her, and she overbalanced. The young monk caught her before she could go sprawling into the ground. "I'm okay! I…I just…"

"Easy. Sit down." Aang eased her back to the ground. Scowling, Azula rubbed her temples and tried to get her head to stop spinning. "Are you all right?" he asked again. "Did they give it back?"

"I don't know," Azula muttered. "They didn't say if they were going to or not. Your little dragon friends just threatened me, asked me some questions, flew around, half-torched me, and flittered off into oblivion." She looked down at her own hands. She didn't feel any different – but then, they were still in the Spirit World, where bending didn't exist. Then her eyes widened. _I'm…I'm still alive. I'm still alive, and Ty Lee's waiting for me in that gods-be-damned tower._ "Let's get out of here," she growled, standing up abruptly. She still felt a bit unsteady, but she impatiently pushed it aside. "Ty Lee's still sitting in jail waiting for me to come back." She paused. "Wait. Can I get back from right here?"

The Avatar nodded. "Sure, you could. But I bet Lady Ursa'd like to find out what happened," he said.

"Oh. Right." Azula felt a faint embarrassment at having forgotten about her mother. "Let's go, then. I don't want to keep Ty waiting any longer than I have to."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Azula's eyes opened.

It felt like the whole thing had taken far too long. She'd been glad to see her mother again, of course, and had reveled in the woman's joyful hug. But Azula wanted more than anything to get back to Ty Lee and look her in the eye and kiss her again. She found herself not even caring whether she'd regained her firebending or not; the mere fact that she was still alive and able to be with the acrobat again was enough for her.

It was still dark in the tower, but the moon had risen, and some pale light filtered through the numerous slits in the prison walls. Azula's ear was resting against Ty Lee's chest. She could hear the girl's slow heartbeat, and feel the weight of her arms clasped firmly around her waist. The princess blinked a little, and then slowly looked up. Ty Lee was half sitting up, her head propped against the stone wall of their prison. Her eyes were closed; she had fallen asleep. Even in the dim light, Azula could see that her rounded cheeks were tearstained.

_Gods, I love her._ Azula felt a sudden rush of emotion so strong that tears came to her eyes. Slowly, she shifted her weight and moved up until she had drawn the little acrobat into her arms. She tenderly kissed Ty Lee's forehead. "Hey," she whispered. There was no response but a sleepy murmur; the gymnast cuddled into Azula's body and lay still again. A small smile curved Azula's lips. "Hey," she said again, a bit louder. "Wake up, Ty."

Huge gray eyes blinked groggily up at her for a moment. Abruptly, Ty Lee's hands gripped Azula's. "'Zula! You're okay!"

"I'm okay." Azula's voice was hoarse.

"Are you sure?" The little acrobat sat up and began to feel Azula's arms, peering into her face. "You're not hurt? You're really okay?"

"I'm fine." The princess tugged her close. With a choked sob, Ty Lee returned the embrace. Azula gently traced circles on the girl's back with her hands and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," she whispered.

"I'm so glad you're all right." Ty Lee leaned up to kiss her lips. The kiss deepened. Azula felt the acrobat's hands slide up under her shirt to brush bare skin, and her breath caught. "I'm so glad," Ty Lee murmured against her mouth. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was just crying, and praying, and…I guess I was tired…"

"Shh. It doesn't matter. I don't care." Azula kissed her again. Her fingers began to pluck at the laces that held Ty Lee's collar closed.

"Were there really dragons?" The little acrobat leaned back, pulling Azula with her. The princess felt her lover's hands slide slowly up her back, drawing her shirt with them. "Weren't you scared?"

"Yes, there were." Azula peeled open the collar and pressed her lips against the smooth flesh beneath it. "Yes, I was." She shifted, and felt her shirt being discarded. Ty Lee's hands returned, warm against the chill of the cell. "All I could think about was how much I wanted to come back to you," she said softly, as she kissed her way down Ty Lee's breastbone. "I love you, Ty."

"I love you more." The gymnast stroked Azula's back.

"Mushball."

"Grouch." Ty Lee giggled as Azula's lips teased her navel. "Did they give you back your firebending, 'Zula? Did they ask you about…"

"I don't know yet. And shh." Azula hugged Ty Lee's legs and peered up at her, resting her cheek against her flat belly. "It's not important anymore. You are. We can talk about all those other things later." The charmed, adoring look in those beloved gray eyes was reward enough. Azula began to tug gently at Ty Lee's waistband.

Loving hands tenderly wove themselves into Azula's hair, and she found herself being drawn up into another kiss. Their bodies relaxed into each other, weaving together as if they were two parts of a whole. This was love, Azula thought dazedly, just before coherent thought fled. This was joy.

Everything else could wait.


	55. Chapter 55

_Life is sure full of irony, isn't it?_ Azula sighed contentedly as she gently stroked her lover's side. Her half-closed eyes idly regarded the cage across the cell. _Like the fact that I spent my whole life trying to gain the throne, and now that it's dropped in my lap, I'm not so certain I want it. Or the fact that I'm a prisoner this morning, and I'll be Fire Lord tonight._ Her eyes took in the face that was smiling sleepily down at her, and her heart swelled. _Or that what I once considered the greatest weakness is now my greatest treasure._ Azula felt a hand caress her back.

Ty Lee glanced at the pale sky that showed through the narrow windows. "You're sure awake early, Your Highness," she murmured.

"With the dawn." Azula smiled a bit. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"That's okay." The little acrobat kissed her. "It's the big day, right? I don't blame you for being excited. Or nervous, or…whatever."

Azula raised a brow. She wasn't really sure how she felt. She was nervous, certainly, and a little excited, but there was some dread mixed in there, and uncertainty, and…she sighed. "Something like that, yes." She dropped her gaze to her own hand. "I suppose we should find out whether the dragons gave it back."

"Yeah." Ty Lee's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Listen, 'Zula, even if they didn't, it's okay, all right? We'll figure something out. We always have."

The princess said nothing. She disengaged the gymnast's arms and slowly rose to her feet. The early morning sunlight streamed in through the windows, and she could feel its warmth and energy washing through her. _Gods, it feels good. It feels like it used to, before I went to prison._ Azula's heartbeat quickened. _Am I really feeling that? Is it just my imagination?_ She hesitated, looking down at Ty Lee. "Well," she said softly, "here goes." Ty Lee nodded nervously. With a deep breath, Azula closed her eyes and focused. Her arms moved slowly up from her sides. She swept her hands gracefully out, and then together before her chest, palms facing each other. Even without Ty Lee's soft gasp, she would have known. Her eyes opened again.

It wasn't what she had expected. There was heat between her palms, and energy, and light – but instead of blue, it was almost colorless, like electricity. She stared at it in bewilderment, as if the flames had been made by someone else. "Wow," Ty Lee whispered. "Azula, that fire's…_white."_

For a while, Azula couldn't even speak. The lump in her throat was simply too big. It had been so long since she'd bent fire – since she'd felt her native element respond to her will and once again crackle on her hands! Slowly, she moved her fingers, letting the ball of flame dance from one fingertip to the next. It was a game she'd sometimes played as a child, back when the fire had been an exciting novelty rather than the precisely-tuned weapon she'd turned it into. At last she closed her fist, and the flames snuffed out. "They gave it back." Her voice was hoarse and faint with disbelief. "They really gave it back…"

Neither girl spoke for a minute or two. Then Ty Lee wriggled up to her knees and laid her hands in her lap. "So what happens now?" she asked.

The words shook Azula out of her stunned reverie. She lifted her amber eyes to her lover's and took a deep breath. "Now we wait," she said. "This is the ace up our sleeve, Ty. Don't tell anyone. We'll go through the coronation as if nothing's changed."

"And the wedding?" Ty Lee's gaze was soft.

This drew a warm, genuine smile from the princess. "And the wedding," she agreed, crossing the floor to crouch down and take Ty Lee's hands in hers. "That part's for you," she said gently. "It'll all be for you. After everything that's happened, I wanted to give you that. You deserve it."

The little acrobat smiled back and leaned into her, tucking her head into its favorite place against Azula's neck. "I just wish they could both be today, instead of days apart," she murmured. "Why can't they be? Haven't they combined weddings and coronations before, 'Zula?"

"Yes, they have. But there are extenuating circumstances in our case," Azula said dryly. "Mai seems to think there needs to be some time between the events to let everyone absorb the dreadful shock. After all, this is only the fourth time in our Nation's history that a woman will take the title of Fire Lord, and it's the first time that any Fire Lord will officially take a consort of the same gender. Up until now, Fire Lords who had these…_proclivities_…tended to have token mates, and simply take others for their pleasure."

"Concubines. Mistresses." Ty Lee bit her lip and looked down.

"That's right." The princess slowly trailed her knuckles down Ty Lee's cheek. "But you deserve more than that. No one else has earned the right to stand beside me, and I won't let it happen." The gray eyes didn't lift. Azula slipped her fingers beneath the acrobat's chin and raised it until their gazes met again. "You have nothing to worry about, Ty," she said quietly. "There's no one else. There never will be. I promise you that."

A tiny smile graced Ty Lee's face. "Thank you," she whispered.

The grinding of stone heralded someone's approach. Azula's head came up. "Remember," she whispered sharply. "Tell no one I can firebend!" Ty Lee just had time to nod before the wall opened up, and the cell was suddenly full of people.

There were soldiers, of course – both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation – but they were mostly palace servants and attendants, Azula noted. Her sharp eyes found their way unerringly to a black-haired young woman who stood by the door with her arms folded across her chest. Calmly rising to her feet, Azula nodded in her direction. "Admiral Cai Shizaki," she said calmly.

"Your Royal Highness," the young woman replied, bowing from the waist. "I'm honored that you remember me." Without waiting for a reply, she gestured at the servants. "Fire Lady Mai has sent you attendants to care for you and prepare you both for the coronation, Princess. You may eat as you wish during the preparations."

"How considerate." Azula put just enough bite in her tone to leave it unclear as to whether she was being sarcastic. She regarded the hesitant servants, and then inclined her head – they slowly moved forward and began to remove her royal armor. Azula's lips curved slightly. It was amazing how quickly it was all coming back to her. She remembered how to coerce, how to intimidate, how to command. Her gaze moved back to Cai Shizaki. "So tell me, Admiral. How does the commander of a Fire Nation fleet wind up playing nursemaid to a lot of servants dressing up the puppet Fire Lord?"

Cai's silver eyes met those of the princess. "Soldiers require an officer to command them, Your Highness," she said calmly, indicating the silent guards with a flick of her gaze. "I am an officer."

"A naval officer, yes." There was a pause as Azula studied the girl. She could see Ty Lee being dressed in something crimson and gold out of the corner of her eye, but she paid it little mind. There was something oddly familiar about the young admiral. Azula couldn't quite seem to place it. "So you're a member of Mai's exalted council." Cai bowed her head in silent assent. "That's interesting. I can understand why all the others were appointed. They're all aligned against my brother, or else related to Mai herself. But you don't seem to fit, Admiral. Why would she appoint you alongside the others?"

"I imagine she thought me capable, Princess." Cai's voice was a trifle cold.

Azula smirked. "I certainly wouldn't question your capabilities," she said smoothly. "But even if you commanded that fleet brilliantly, it's quite a leap from there to international politics and power." The admiral's lips tightened. There was another flash of familiarity. _Who does she remind me of?_ The princess narrowed her eyes thoughtfully – and then, suddenly, she remembered. Azula's smirk widened. "Of course. I should have guessed. You're from her father's side, aren't you?"

The naval officer gave a rueful smile. "It seems your reputation for knowing things is well deserved, Your Highness," she said. "Yes. The Fire Lady's father is my mother's cousin. But I've earned my position, Princess, and I don't intend to keep it just because of who my mother is."

"Ah." The princess indulged in a few bites of spicy pastry as a tailor made some adjustments to her red silk trousers. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Admiral," she said, "but as I recall, Mai's father's family was staunchly loyal to mine. I believe they still are, despite everything. So why align yourself with Mai against myself and my brother?"

"Blood is thicker than water, I guess," Cai said lightly.

"Really." Azula paused as she was dressed in a gold-trimmed black tunic. She gave it a glance; the royal dragon was embroidered on its breast with crimson thread. Her attention turned back to the young admiral. "You know, I never noticed that my own blood was particularly thick," she said calmly. "Mai's is, perhaps, when it comes to her mother's clan. But wasn't there some tension between them and your family, Admiral?"

"There is a bit of that," Cai acknowledged. "But I think most families have some tensions at times." There was a pause; Azula raised her brows, and the admiral smiled. "All right. Maybe I believe in backing the winning ostrich-horse, Princess."

Azula smirked. "Honesty at last."

"A rare thing, to be sure." Admiral Shizaki gave a soft chuckle. "Aren't I a bastard? My brothers seem to think so." She folded her arms across her chest and regarded Azula with apparent curiosity. "So is it true that you're crippled and can't firebend anymore, Your Highness? The rumors say you are."

The princess cocked her head slightly and narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I'm quite the helpless, arthritic little pawn," she said. "The gossip mill did its research this time."

"That's a pity." Cai's regret seemed genuine. "When I was just a deckhand, I remember you coming on board my frigate and giving the troops a demonstration of advanced firebending techniques. It was one of the most spectacular things I'd ever seen. You inspired me, Princess. I don't believe I'd have worked so hard or risen through the ranks like I did if I hadn't seen it."

To Azula's surprise and chagrin, she felt her throat tightening with emotion. It took a moment or two for her to get control over it. _Gods. It's been so long since someone's said something like that to me,_ she thought. _Normally it's all about what a horrible human being I am, and what a good thing it is that I'm on a leash now._ "Unfortunately," she said, once she regained her voice, "I'm not going to be giving any of those sorts of demonstrations for a while."

"And that was the former Fire Lord's doing?" The admiral's brows lowered slightly.

Azula inclined her head. "It was my dear brother's doing," she acknowledged. "If he'd had his way, I'm sure this place would still be my permanent residence, Admiral." Her amber eyes flicked over to the cage that loomed in the corner. "So in my case, I think blood is a good deal thinner than water – at least when it comes to my brother."

There was a pause in the conversation as the servants dressed Azula in a set of royal armor. It was different than what she'd been wearing before. There was a lot more gold and brass in this set, and it was much more ornate; intricate designs of flames and dragons had been ramped into the metal along the edges of the armor plates. Lastly, a gold-trimmed black cloak was slung over her shoulders. At this, Cai took a step forward and bowed. "If you and your companion will come with me, Your Highness, we will escort you back to the palace. Fire Lady Mai wishes to go over the ceremonial procedures with you both before the coronation. There have been some changes made to accommodate your lack of firebending, and part of the ceremony has been altered to allow for her official change of title."

"Ah." Azula looked over at Ty Lee. The acrobat was dressed in black silk, and a red overtunic with a bold yellow border. A pattern of royal dragons had been subtly embroidered within the border in gold thread. It suited her, Azula thought. She quietly extended her hand, and Ty Lee just as silently took it. "Very well," the princess said, turning her eyes back to Cai. "Lead the way, then, Admiral." The soldiers and servants fell into ranks about the two captives, and Admiral Shizaki led the way out of the prison cell.


	56. Chapter 56

There were a lot of things one could say about Mai, but she certainly never did things by halves. Azula couldn't help but feel a bit of amusement as she and Ty Lee were escorted into the throne room itself. The wall of flame that separated the throne of the Fire Lord from the rest of the room blazed brightly. The princess peered around, but she couldn't find the hidden firebenders who were powering it. _Nice,_ she mused. _So even if I hadn't regained my firebending, she's already come up with a way to disguise that._

The hands of the soldiers fell from Azula's arms. Admiral Shizaki stepped forward briskly, dropped to her knees, and bowed low. The princess paused, her eyes fixed on the shadowed form of Mai through the curtain of flame. Azula stood still for a few moments, long enough to make her point, before she went down on one knee and inclined her head. Ty Lee was already bowing low to the floor with the grace of long practice.

"Azula." Mai's tone was cold; it warmed slightly when she spoke again. "Ty Lee."

"Hi, Mai." The little acrobat sat up on her heels and smiled timidly up at the Fire Lady's silhouette. Azula could see the slight trembling of Ty Lee's fingers and jaw that belied the smile. "It's good to see you."

"I'm sure it is." The young queen rose and made her way down the steps. The roaring flames parted, and Mai stepped through them to stand before the kneeling admiral. "Thank you, Admiral Shizaki," she said. "You've done well. You may report to your station for the coronation." Cai rose, saluted silently, and turned. Her eyes met Azula's for a brief moment before she left. Mai looked down at the princess. "Good morning, Azula. I trust you slept well?"

"Well enough," Azula said coolly. "I should thank you for your generous hospitality, Fire Lady Mai. The view from our quarters was charming."

"Why'd you do that to us, Mai?" Ty Lee blurted. Both Fire Lady and princess looked at her in startled surprise. The little acrobat's face was red, and tears brimmed in her gray eyes. "Why'd you do that?" she burst out again. "Why do you keep doing things like this? We're supposed to be friends. Don't you know how horrible that place was for Azula? Do you have any idea what that could have done to her?"

A dark flush began to creep up the back of Azula's neck at this. She looked at Mai uncomfortably, and saw that the young woman's brows had lifted. "It was unpleasant, Mai," the princess muttered, "but I'm no lightweight, as I'm sure you know. It would take more than that to…"

"You're supposed to be our friend," Ty Lee cried, as if Azula hadn't spoken. "You were supposed to be _my_ friend!" Then she broke down entirely, burying her face in her hands as deep sobs shook her. She sounded dangerously close to hysteria.

Instinctively, Azula turned away from the Fire Lady and quickly knelt down to take the sobbing girl in her arms. "Ty," she whispered, brushing the girl's ear with her lips. "Ty, it's okay. Calm down. Everything will be all right." The hysterical weeping went on unabated. "Hey." Azula felt oddly helpless in the face of this. She stroked the girl's heaving back. "I know. We had a rough night. But we're all right, Ty. Shh."

"I'm s-sorry," Ty Lee breathed, when she finally managed to speak again. "I'm sorry, 'Zula."

"It's okay. It was a long night. I never thought to check if you were all right." Azula kept her voice low, so no one but Ty Lee could hear it. "We'll be okay. I'll take care of things, remember? Just trust me. Relax, and trust me." Ty Lee pressed her face into Azula's collar. "Trust me," the princess whispered.

"I do." The voice was tiny. "I'm sorry. I'm ruining everything."

"No, you're not," Azula said gently. She glanced up to find Mai watching them impassively. She gave the Fire Lady a glower before turning her attention back to her shivering lover. "Never mind ruining things. Are you okay, Ty?"

The brown head nodded. "Yeah." Ty Lee wiped her eyes and disengaged. Her large gray eyes lifted to Mai's, and her lower lip poked out. "But that was still a really crummy thing to do, Mai," she said sternly. "I don't care if you are the Fire Lady now. It was really mean. Especially after what you did with the Dai Li!"

The young queen raised her brows coolly. "I'll certainly try to remember that," she said dryly. "It isn't as though…"

"Don't _do_ that." The little acrobat scowled. "I know I'm not smart, but I know when I'm being talked down to. And I know what you're doing. You were being nasty to me and Azula because you want her to do what you say. It's mean. It's mean and nasty and crummy, and you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Azula's heart sank like a stone. Ty Lee had always cheerfully disregarded the rules of court etiquette in favor of honesty. When they'd been children, Azula had found it annoying, although she'd secretly envied the other girl's freedom. In their early teens, the princess had begun to find it endearing. But now it could very well get Ty Lee killed. "Ty." Azula laid a warning hand on her shoulder. The gymnast hung her head and fell silent, but she was still wore a defiant scowl. Azula rose to her feet, gently tugging Ty Lee with her, and turned back to Mai. "I'm sorry. I believe you were about to tell us something about the ceremony, Your Highness?"

There was silence for a second or two before Mai spoke. "Yes. I was." The Fire Lady tucked her hands into her sleeves. "We'll discuss the major change to the coronation first," she said. "As the de facto Fire Lord, I will of course be handing the crown over to you during the ceremony, Azula. I will first give up the crown to the Fire Sages at the beginning. Then I will step down and officially be named the High Chancellor, your advisor and head of your royal council." Mai's lips curved slightly. "Your servant."

"Flattered, I'm sure." Azula's voice was cold.

"Mm." Mai glanced at the acrobat. "You both know already, of course, that your joining won't happen for another week. You won't really be involved in the ceremonies today, Ty Lee. You'll take a prominent and visible position, of course, but you won't be asked to speak or participate." Ty Lee jerked her head in a nod. "Now," Mai went on, her narrow eyes moving to rest smugly on Azula, "to the arrangements we've made to accommodate your lack of firebending." The princess listened in stony silence. "Several of my personal bodyguards are skilled firebenders, and they provide the wall of flame before my throne. They will be pressed into service to bend any fire necessary during your coronation. You won't need to trouble yourself about that."

"How very considerate you." The princess favored her with a rather wolfish smile. "Am I to take it that the rest of the proceedings will be traditional, Fire Lady?"

"There will be very little deviation from the conventional ceremony otherwise," Mai confirmed smoothly. "I believe in traditions."

"But not the one that says Azula and I shouldn't marry. Right?" Ty Lee regarded the young queen with solemn gray eyes.

Mai scratched her nose. "Conventions need to bend to circumstances sometimes," she said. "I would prefer if you and Azula cooperated willingly, and so I'm bending a few rules for the two of you. That's one of those standards I'm willing to relax, since I admit that I've never quite seen the point of it." She looked pointedly at Azula. "But you should both remember that privileges can also be revoked."

"I'm sure we can remember that," Azula said icily. She was getting heartily tired of the veiled threats that were constantly being fired at her. For a moment, she entertained the very gratifying urge to unveil her regained firebending skills by setting Mai's neatly-bound topknot on fire, but she controlled it. _That would be foolishness, however fun it might be._ Instead she maintained her wooden expression and waited for the Fire Lady to go on.

Ty Lee's eyes had gone very wide. "Wait. I'll…if I'm officially married to you, Azula, does that make me Fire Lady?"

"Of course. What did you think it made you? Matron of the chamber pots?" Azula said lightly.

The little acrobat grew a shade or two paler, and her mouth hung open. That fact had obviously not really sunk in until now. "I…I never really thought," she whispered. "I mean, I know you said I'd be your queen, but I thought…I'd be something else. Like consort, or…wouldn't I be a really bad Fire Lady? I mean, I don't know things about politics and law."

"That will be my job," the princess said firmly. "Never mind about that."

"We'll figure out the details of your role later," Mai confirmed. She gestured at the attendants. "The ceremony's due to begin soon. There are palanquins waiting outside to take us to the plaza. Azula, you will ride with me so that I can brief you further on all that you need to know." She turned away and headed for the door without looking back. Azula glanced coolly at the soldiers who still flanked her before following. Ty Lee scrambled after them both.

The princess was lost in thought. _Now that I can firebend again, it changes everything,_ she mused. _If I play this right, I could shift the balance of power in my favor. People follow Mai right now because they're not satisfied with what my brother was doing, and because Mai holds the cards; she's a brilliant politician. They think I'm a lame duck. But the blood of Sozin still runs through my veins, and that's an advantage Mai won't ever have. If they knew I could firebend – if I could prove that I'm strong again – perhaps I could gain the favor of my father's supporters._

Maybe I should perform the firebending at this coronation myself. The idea appealed to Azula's sense of the theatrical, and she entertained it for a moment before laying it reluctantly aside. _No. I can't count on gaining enough support there to counteract Mai's supporters. I'd probably just get myself arrested, and likely executed. No. I'll just go meekly along with things today, and bide my time._ Her lips curved. _Perhaps I ought to have a little discussion with Admiral Shizaki. Wouldn't it be just deliciously ironic if Mai's downfall came through a member of her own family?_

A hand rested on her arm. Azula looked to find Ty Lee walking beside her; the girl's brow was furrowed. "Hey, 'Zula?" she whispered. "What do you think they did with Ignis?"

Azula blinked. She honestly hadn't even thought about the hawk since she and Ty Lee had arrived in the Fire Nation. "I don't know," she said. The acrobat hung her head, and Azula squeezed her fingers. "I'm sure he's fine," she said, in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. "Someone will have taken care of him. Ask someone about him after the coronation, Ty. They'll give him back."

"Do you think somebody fed him?" Ty Lee's lip quivered. "I never gave him his supper before we went to prison."

"I'm sure someone did." The princess glanced at the soldiers who were escorting them. Then, disregarding them, she put her arm around Ty Lee's waist. "He's probably still in our room," she murmured comfortingly. The acrobat said nothing, and Azula squeezed gently. "Are you all right?"

Ty Lee shrugged and gave her a wavering smile. "I guess," she murmured. "This is just all…so…" She made a helpless gesture and looked away. "It never used to bother me this much, 'Zula," she said mournfully. "I mean, stuff like this went on all the time when we were kids, right? It used to be so much easier." Azula felt the girl's ribs expand in a sigh. "I never thought she'd really turn on us, 'Zula," she said in a small voice. "I mean, after everything that's happened, and how she saved us in Gaoling…it just really sucks,"

There had been a time when Azula would have thought Ty Lee a fool for trusting anyone in the first place. Now, though, she felt the slow burn of anger. She was furious with Mai for having betrayed them – for having thrown Ty Lee's simple faith back in her face. Azula had to draw a few deep breaths before she spoke again. "I know," she muttered. "I know, Ty." She patted Ty Lee's side. "Just try to stay quiet about it for now, okay? You know how this place is. You could get yourself in trouble."

The little acrobat smiled bitterly. "Oh, don't worry about that," she said. "I've had lots of practice being friendly when I don't want to be. I'll be good." It wasn't like Ty Lee to be so cynical. Azula cast her a worried glance. _I'd better have a good talk with her later. She's letting things get to her way more than she should. I'll have to get to the bottom of what's bothering her._

They emerged from the palace and made their way down the steps to where two palanquins awaited them. Mai moved to the more ostentatious one at the front and gestured to Azula. "Come."

Azula released her lover's waist and gave her a quiet smile. "You'll be all right, Ty Lee?" The little acrobat nodded wordlessly. Azula squeezed her hand. "We'll talk later," she murmured. "Okay?" Ty Lee nodded again, and the princess turned to follow after Mai.

The Fire Lady didn't speak until Azula had settled herself in the palanquin with her and the attendants had drawn the curtains. "You really should rein her in," she said. "I'll let that little incident in the throne room pass this time, but I won't allow that kind of behavior to continue."

One of Azula's finely-shaped brows arched. "I certainly hope that wasn't a direct threat against Ty Lee, Your Eminent and Majestical Grace. Things like that have a tendency to put me in a bad mood."

"I just assumed you'd want to make sure she didn't get herself hurt," Mai said coldly. "Consider it a warning." She lifted a hand as Azula opened her mouth to respond. "We can have the obligatory argument about that later. There's no time for it now." The princess subsided with a scowl. "Just a few final instructions for you, Azula," the young queen said. "The Avatar and his companions will be at the ceremony and the celebratory feast afterward. You are to make no attempt to communicate with them in any way. If you do, I can assure you that you won't like the consequences."

Azula wished that she could smirk at this. Since she couldn't, she simply schooled her face into stony acceptance and inclined her head.

"There will be guards attending you at all times during the feast," Mai went on. "Some of my people will also be mingling with the guests. So keep that in mind when you're deciding who to talk to, and what to discuss with them."

"Understood. I'll simply be charming and speak sweet, fluffy words." The princess gave a dazzling smile.

Mai gave her a sharp look, but didn't comment. "Ty Lee will sit at your left hand, and I will sit at your right," she said. "Once you two have been joined and Ty Lee has been crowned, our positions at any future functions will obviously be reversed. See that she conducts herself in a way befitting a royal consort. She is quite capable of that, as we both know." Azula said nothing. "One more thing. As you know, once you've been crowned Fire Lord, you'll be expected to say a few words to the adoring masses. I want you to make some remarks to the effect of carrying on your great-grandfather's tradition of a strong and united Fire Nation."

"Still worried about Zuzu, are you?" Azula smirked. "I take it he's going to be watching this coronation. Aren't you concerned that he'll cause trouble?"

"He won't," Mai said coldly. "General Iroh understands what's at stake here. He'll keep him in line."

"Are you so certain of that?" The princess raised a skeptical brow. "I'm sure you're aware of my family history. My uncle isn't exactly a big fan of mine, Mai. He's always backed my brother."

The young queen examined her fingernails placidly. "I'm aware of that. And yes, we will probably have to deal with your uncle and my husband again later, especially given that the Avatar is likely to take their side. But General Iroh is against war, and he's certainly against civil war; he's a good patriot. He'll plan his moves accordingly. Causing a disturbance during your coronation might well trigger that civil war. He'll keep Zuko in line."

Azula cocked her head. "We're walking a thin line," she said quietly. "However carefully we all tread, this could still tear the country apart."

Narrow eyes regarded the princess. "It'll be your job to unite the factions," Mai remarked. "You're the master politician. If you can't change the minds of Zuko's supporters, or at least keep them relatively quiet, no one can."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Azula gave a sweet smile. "Keep that in mind next time you're tempted to threaten Ty Lee." Mai gave her another sharp look. Before she could speak, the palanquin stopped and was set down. The young queen gave Azula a pointed glare before she slipped out onto the ground; the princess allowed herself a small smile as she followed.

She hadn't seen the plaza since the day she had lost the Agni Kai to Zuko and Katara. It loomed large in her memory. Now, filled to overflowing with nobles and soldiers and select citizens of the Fire Nation, it still seemed larger than life. A roar went up from the crowd at the sight of Mai and Azula. The Fire Lady lifted a hand in solemn acknowledgement. Azula stood straight, raking the throng with her hawk eyes. _I wonder how many of you cheered when you heard I was in prison, too?_ Her lips tightened slightly. _Fickle bastards. If I find out who did, heads will roll._

The second palanquin arrived, and Ty Lee slipped out of it. Without looking to Mai for permission, Azula moved to her lover's side and gravely offered her arm. Ty Lee took it with a timid smile. "All right?" Azula murmured, and the little acrobat gave a slight nod. The princess lifted cool eyes to where Mai stood. Without a word, the Fire Lady turned away and began a slow, regal walk through the crowd toward the dais. Azula followed.

"There's sure a lot of people here," Ty Lee whispered as they went. Then her hand tightened on Azula's arm. "Look, 'Zula – there, at the front. It's my family!"

Azula looked. The Avatar was sitting prominently to the right in the front row, with his companions beside him. She could make out Katara's willowy form, the shaggy black head of Toph, and the distinctive forms of Sokka and Suki. Zuko and General Iroh were there, too, dressed in Fire Nation crimson; Zuko looked decidedly surly. Azula's eyes moved to the left and found what Ty Lee had spoken of. There, sitting proudly in seats of honor, were Lord Chiao Ming and his wife, Lady Mae Li. The other six Ming daughters were seated with them, dressed richly in nearly-identical robes; only the color of their sashes was different. _What were their names again? Tamiko, Ty Lila, Tita…I know they all started with 'T'._ Azula had to fight to keep herself from scowling. _They never bothered to even contact Ty Lee when she was disgraced, but they're sure there in the front row now that she's going to be queen. They've got some nerve._ But there was no time to think about that. Azula had reached the magnificent dais. She mounted the steps and turned to face the crowd; the ceremony began.

The proceedings flowed past Azula like water. She stood tall and dignified as Mai was ceremonially de-crowned by the Fire Sages. One of the sages gave a speech – something about serving one's country faithfully. If truth be told, Azula wasn't really listening. She was still sorely tempted to reveal her restored power here on this stage. _It would almost be worth it just to see Zuko's face,_ she thought. _But no. I have to be sure of my support first…have to do this so that I gain the upper hand._ Her attention was suddenly drawn back to the ceremony. The former queen had stepped back, and the Fire Sages were waiting for Azula. The princess knew what to do. She stepped forward regally, facing the crowd, and went down on one knee.

The world melted away as Azula's eyes found soft gray ones. Ty Lee stood in a place of honor by her family. The princess felt her breath catch in her throat. _Agni, she's beautiful._ Her gaze lingered on her lover's face. _Gods…what did I ever do to deserve her?_ Then she felt hands on her head, and the weight of the five-pointed crown pressed down on her topknot. Azula's breathing stopped. Slowly, she lifted her head and rose to her feet. One of the sages turned to the assembly. "Citizens of the Fire Nation, I give you Fire Lord Azula of the line of Sozin!" The crowd roared.

And then, as the cheering died down, Azula suddenly remembered that she was expected to give a short speech. Her eyes moved to the massive torches on either side of her, ready to be lit by the firebenders Mai had provided. Then she looked back to where Ty Lee stood. Azula took a deep breath. "My fellow countrymen." The acoustics of the place were excellent; she could hear her own voice ringing crisply. She paused. "My fellow countrymen," she said again, "I am proud to wear the crown of my father, and his father, and his father's father." She glanced to her left to see Zuko glowering at her from his seat. It was an odd moment; Azula felt little triumph, because she knew this wasn't over. She sighed. "This is a difficult time in our nation's history," she went on. "Times are uncertain. There are many things I can't promise you. But this I do promise." Azula paused again, for effect; her eyes found and held Mai's. "I will lead my nation to the best of my abilities. I will build its strength. I will build its unity. And I will not compromise."

Mai's eyes narrowed keenly as the throng began to cheer again. The firebenders lit the huge torches, and fire blazed up on either side of the dais, wreathing the newly-crowned Fire Lord in flames and smoke. Azula smirked. Then she looked down and met Ty Lee's gaze. And the love and pride that glowed in those soft gray eyes was worth more than a thousand crowns, or praise shouted from ten thousand throats.


	57. Chapter 57

The banqueting hall, normally vast and austere and empty, had erupted into a riot of color and life for the coronation feast. Azula had already made her obligatory grand entrance, hobnobbed with the required members of Mai's council, and was now nibbling at the dainties that kept appearing on her plate while charming the nobles and officials around her. Ty Lee sat to her left, and was trying to look interested in the longwinded story some army general was telling her. Mai sat to Azula's right, and was regally sipping a goblet of rice wine.

Azula lifted her eyes from their table. The guests of honor – mostly the council, Ty Lee's family, and Mai's – were seated with the new Fire Lord, but another table had been set up for the Avatar and his companions. Azula caught Aang's eye. The Avatar waved at her and grinned; the firebender glanced at the soldiers who were watching her before gravely bowing her head in acknowledgement. Toph turned her head and focused her blind eyes uncannily in Azula's direction, but she didn't wave; she merely nodded. Azula turned her attention back to her food before any of her handlers had a chance to get annoyed.

A pair of chopsticks tapped on the table briefly, attracting Azula's attention. She looked up to find Admiral Shizaki in the act of pulling them back. "Congratulations, Your Highness," the young woman said calmly, taking a small mouthful of noodles. "Your coronation was quite the spectacle."

"It was, wasn't it?" Azula gave a polite smile. "It was certainly better than my first, aborted coronation. This one was much better suited to the occasion."

"I'm sure it was." The admiral paused and waited as a silent servant refilled her wine glass. "Although it pales beside the occasion of this feast, I actually have my own personal reasons for celebrating today, Fire Lord." Azula raised a questioning brow as she put a piece of braised fish in her mouth. "My esteemed cousin," with a grave nod in Mai's direction, "has appointed me as head of the royal bodyguard."

At this, the newly-crowned monarch lifted both brows. "Really?" Azula raised her own glass of sake. "In that case, I'll drink to both our good fortune." The rice wine burned pleasantly in her throat. "From the navy to the army, then, Admiral – or, should I say, Captain?"

Cai bowed her head modestly. "Captain," she confirmed. "I will be in charge of selecting and training the guards who will protect you and your consort, Your Highness."

"You must be a good fighter and leader, then." That was Ty Lee, who had been listening to this little exchange with some interest. "I didn't think navy people usually crossed over into the army. Don't your folks kind of squabble with army guys over who's tougher?"

The black-haired girl grinned. It was a frank expression, rather like Ty Lee's open smiles. "Oh, sometimes we and the army boys have words," she said. "But really, we all serve the same Fire Nation, and the same lord." Cai sipped from her glass. "Normally there isn't much crossover, Your Grace," she admitted, nodding at Ty Lee. "But your High Chancellor thought that I'd be of better use here, especially since I'm a member of the council now. It would be difficult to meet with the council here and still be able to serve my tours of duty at sea."

"True." Azula looked absently down the table to where Lord and Lady Shung were seated. "So, are you enjoying the festivities, Captain Shizaki?"

"Greatly. All the more because this is so worth celebrating." Cai's silver eyes glinted as she smiled. "But I still think it's a pity you couldn't light the ceremonial torches yourself, Your Highness. Blue would have been an interesting change from the usual." She drank a bit more sake. "I heard that the wall of flame was blue when you last sat on the throne."

Azula nodded, her lips curving slightly. "It was," she confirmed. "But I'm afraid that it won't be, now." She glanced at Ty Lee's plate, and found it barely touched. Without a word, Azula leaned over, picked up a rice ball with her chopsticks, and held it to the acrobat's lips. Ty Lee looked surprised, and then took it. "Eat," Azula murmured. Ty Lee nodded and applied herself to her remaining supper.

Cai cocked her head. "Forgive me if I'm intruding, Your Highness," she said, "but I'm very curious about something." She glanced at Ty Lee, and then back at Azula. "Before you returned to the Fire Nation, I'd never heard any rumors that you…" The young woman paused, seemingly searching for words.

"Preferred women?" Azula supplied helpfully, recognizing the hesitation for what it was.

"Yes." The officer looked a bit flustered. "Again, forgive me, Your Highness – Your Grace. It's just that no one ever hinted at such a relationship between the two of you. It would have been a scandal. In fact," she went on, looking at the gymnast, "I believe your name was mentioned in connection with a number of young men of the court, Lady Ty Lee."

The Fire Lord finished her sake and set her glass down. She began to look around for a servant to refill it, but found her cup already being filled by one of the watchful attendants. "I never really gave the matter much thought, to be perfectly honest," she said calmly. "I was focused on the course of the Fire Nation and the will of my father. I did think about young men occasionally, but never seriously. And I didn't think of Lady Ty Lee that way until a couple of years ago – around the time I escaped from prison."

There was a hint of pink across Ty Lee's cheekbones as she looked shyly at the curious captain. "I do like boys," she said. "I just finally realized I liked Azula better."

Cai took a thoughtful mouthful of smoked meat. "Your joining ceremony is in a week, isn't it, Your Highness?" Azula nodded silently. "I believe it will be the first time that a Fire Lord will take a consort of the same gender. Are you at all concerned about that?"

Azula was suddenly very aware of Mai. She didn't have to glance to her right to know that the former assassin was listening. Calmly, the Fire Lord folded her hands and regarded the captain. "I am concerned," she said, "only insofar as it might take peoples' focus off the places where it should be. Who shares my quarters isn't the important thing. What's important is the Fire Nation's welfare, and our place in the world. I believe I have the skills to lead our nation to well-deserved prominence."

"Of course. And anyone who really understands priorities is probably going to agree with that sentiment." Cai gave a quiet nod. "But you're familiar with the way the court works, Your Highness. Such a thing could easily be used against you by people who don't want you on the throne. Isn't that cause for concern?"

A smile curved Azula's lips. She leaned back in her chair and took a casual sip from her glass. "Those same people," she said placidly, "would simply find something else to complain about if I didn't take the lover I chose." Azula paused to let this sink in. "I will not let the possible actions of my opposition stop me from doing what I need to do. That will be true in both my personal and my political life, Captain Shizaki." Ty Lee's hand was resting on the table; Azula laid her own on top of it, interlacing their fingers. "Lady Ty Lee proved her loyalty to me at a time when no one else did," Azula said. "I reward loyalty."

"And so you should, Fire Lord Azula." Cai smiled gravely. She seemed sincere. "It's a rare thing."

Ty Lee looked at Azula through her lashes with a soft smile. "I'm looking forward to the wedding," she said. "It'll be really nice to have it be official." Her fingers moved against the Fire Lord's in a subtle caress.

"As far as I'm concerned," Azula said firmly, "it already is."

There was a lull in the conversation, and the girls addressed themselves to their food. It was, as always, exquisite. Azula savored the contrasts of spicy and sweet, salty and sour. She considered the situation carefully. _Mai's sharp. I'm going to have to handle this delicately._ She waited until the former assassin was in conversation with General Mao, and then caught Captain Shizaki's eye. "I should have lit those torches myself," she murmured, with a quick glance around – no one else had heard the remark. Then she sat back and took another mouthful of food with studied nonchalance.

A few moments later, Azula finally dared to look across the table again. Cai was still nibbling, but she was regarding the Fire Lord thoughtfully. Azula waited, and was soon rewarded. The newly-minted captain carefully set down her chopsticks. "One of the things I'm going to need to do in the next few days is to meet with you and High Chancellor Mai to discuss your security details, Fire Lord Azula," Cai said. "Do you know when that's going to happen?"

_Ah. She wants a chance to speak to me in private._ "No, I don't." Azula looked at Mai, who was once again listening. "When will we be doing that, High Chancellor?" she asked. "I want to personally oversee any guards assigned to Ty Lee. Her security was badly compromised in Ba Sing Se, and I intend to make sure that doesn't happen here."

"It won't." Mai took a delicate bite of apple. "But very well. If you'd like to be involved, Your Highness, I believe the first security meeting is scheduled for tomorrow morning at dawn, just before your first debriefing regarding developments in our relations with the Earth Kingdom. I can have you sent for."

"That would do admirably." The Fire Lord shot Cai a thin smile. "Although I'm certain your cousin will do an acceptable job of it."

The rest of the dinner passed in courtly banalities. Azula amused herself by watching her older brother. Zuko had been seated at the opposite end of the Fire Lord's table, between General Iroh and Lord Azel. He seemed to be dividing his time between toying with his food and glowering darkly at everyone around him. He pointedly never looked at his sister or his wife. Azula wondered what he was thinking. _Will he leave with the Avatar and try his luck from outside the Fire Nation, or will he stay here and try to bluster his way back in?_ She nibbled a piece of fruit while she thought about it. _I think our uncle will take him out of the country. He'll know that Avatar Aang's support is Zuko's biggest asset. I think they'll regroup and try again, maybe with the backing of the White Lotus, if they can get it._ Azula glanced at Aang's table. _I wonder if the Avatar knows that I can firebend again? I wonder if he really, truly backs Zuko against me? There are so many things I don't know. And I really have no way of finding out the answers right now._

There was a touch on Azula's arm. A moment later, something sweet and fruity was popped into her mouth. She chewed it in surprise and looked at Ty Lee. The little acrobat gave her a small, mischievous grin. "Good, isn't it?" Ty Lee murmured. "It's fruit tart with rose petals. Mai's favorite, remember?"

"It's not bad," Azula acknowledged, regaining her poise with an effort. "Do they have anything chocolate around here?" She turned her head to look, only to have a chocolate truffle poked in between her lips an instant later. Azula felt her cheeks redden as Ty Lee gave a soft, teasing giggle.

It was very late by the time Azula and Ty Lee were finally able to return to their room. To the acrobat's great joy, Ignis was there, sitting on a fine wooden perch decorated with gold. She rushed over to him with an excited squeal.

The Fire Lord turned away from the happy reunion. She was exhausted – she dismissed the servants who were waiting for their orders. She just wanted to be alone with her lover. Wearily, she took off her cloak, and began to struggle with the clasps that held her armor. Gentle hands suddenly pushed hers away and started opening fasteners and unbuckling straps. Azula let her arms fall to her sides. "Thanks, Ty," she murmured gratefully.

"Anytime." Ty Lee hugged her from behind; Azula felt the girl's lips press against the side of her neck for a moment before the work resumed. "I was so proud of you today," the little acrobat said softly. "I don't think I've ever been so proud. You looked so beautiful and majestic! I could've cried."

Azula smiled. "I was glad you were there," she said. Her shoulder armor was lifted off; Ty Lee's nimble fingers went to work on the leather skirt that protected her hips and thighs. "I kept wondering how many people in that crowd were really happy to see me get crowned, and how many just wished I'd fall and break my neck. At least with you I didn't have to wonder that. I knew you were happy."

"Deliriously." The gymnast giggled a bit as she drew off the leather skirt. "There. Sit down, Your Royal Highness, and I'll help you get those boots off."

"I love it when you get bossy." Azula grinned at the faint blush her words produced. She sat down on the bed and watched as Ty Lee knelt down at her feet. The acrobat drew one of Azula's feet reverently into her lap and pulled off the armored boot that covered it. The Fire Lord's grin softened into a smile. "I'd rather have you do this than some servant," she remarked as Ty Lee started on her other boot. "You seem to enjoy it."

"I do." Ty Lee's eyes sparkled with mischief as she leaned forward to kiss Azula's knee. "It looks like you're wearing far too many clothes, Fire Lord. They must be an awful burden. I'm going to help you with those in a few minutes."

Amber eyes widened in surprise. "Why, you wicked little vixen." Azula couldn't help laughing. "So that's how it is, is it?" She began to fumble at the strings that held on her left bracer.

"Ah, ah." Ty Lee rose and batted Azula's hand away. "That's my job, Your Highness. Allow me." The Fire Lord desisted and watched with some pleasure as her lover slowly drew off the leather vambrace. Ty Lee let it fall, then bent and slowly brushed her lips from the inside of Azula's elbow to her wrist. A delicious shiver rippled down the firebender's spine as a kiss was placed in the palm of her hand. Ty Lee gave her a coy smile as she began to unlace her other bracer. "Do you still want to do this yourself?"

The Fire Lord gave a huff of laughter. "No. You're doing an adequate job, Your Grace."

"Just adequate?" Ty Lee poked out her lower lip. "I'll have to try harder, then." She slowly kissed her way from Azula's over elbow to the inside of her wrist, and then placed a kiss on the tip of each finger. The firebender shivered at the sensation – her hawk eyes softened with desire. Ty Lee smiled at her. "I'll let you handle the jewelry, 'Zula," she said. "But you have to promise to come back to bed."

"I certainly hope you're joking." Azula raised a brow at her lover as she made her way over to the vanity. "Where else would I go?" Ty Lee giggled and sat down on the bed, swinging her legs like a child's. The Fire Lord turned and looked into the mirror. She paused.

It was strange to see herself reflected in the glass with the five-pointed hairpin instead of the three. _Fire Lord._ Azula traced its outline with her eyes. _I dreamed of this my whole life, and here I am._ Slowly, she drew it from its place in her topknot and laid it down on the polished surface of the vanity. Her fingertip brushed lightly down the edge of one of its points. "You know something, Ty?" she murmured. "It still doesn't seem real. I still can't quite believe that I'm wearing my father's crown."

There was a pause. "You are the Fire Lord?"

That was Ty Lee's voice, but the words sounded stilted. _Why on earth would she ask me that?_ Azula's brow creased as she turned. "Yes," she said. "Ty, what…"

It was only instinct that saved her. Azula saw the gleam of metal as something flew at her, and twisted her body aside, throwing up her arms to protect herself. Sickening pain ripped through her left forearm! She cried out in shock and staggered backward. Two things became clear. First, her attacker was Ty Lee – and second, the acrobat's eyes were wooden and glazed. "T-Ty!" Azula gasped out, narrowly avoiding a second swipe of what she now saw was a ceremonial knife from one of her own uniforms. "Ty Lee, stop it!"

There was no response. The gymnast drove her weapon hard at Azula's breast; the Fire Lord jerked away, caught her right hip against a corner of the vanity, and fell. The knife plunged down! Azula threw up her hands, and felt a second sharp pain flash across her left wrist. There was blood everywhere, and she realized – dimly, as she tried to scramble away – that it was her own.

Shouts and crashes. Hands fell on her. Azula's spinning head steadied enough for her to peer upward. The armored forms of imperial guards loomed over her, and she felt her throbbing arm being compressed. It hurt. She struggled. Then she caught a glimpse of Ty Lee being pinned down on the carpet by a virtual dogpile of soldiers. "Don't hurt her!" Azula tried to shout, but her voice came out very faint. "Don't…d-don't…" The room began to spin again. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to clear her mind, but the dark mist loomed greater and greater, until finally it swallowed her whole. Azula knew no more.


	58. Chapter 58

"Azula, will you sit still?"

Mai sounded exasperated, but the Fire Lord didn't care. She snarled and glowered down at the floor. "I'm going, Mai. I don't care what you say. You're not going to stop me!"

The chancellor's narrow eyes flashed. "Watch your tongue," she said sharply. Azula's head whipped up, and the two of them glared at each other for a long moment. Then Mai sighed and lowered her gaze. "Look, I realize you've had a hard day, Azula," she said, more gently. "Just don't forget yourself."

Katara, one of the silent presences in the room, carefully wiped at Azula's forearm with a damp cloth, and resumed her work. The Fire Lord gritted her teeth as she felt the cut knitting together. "You know damned well that what happened wasn't Ty Lee's fault," she growled, trying not to think about the pain. "It was Long Feng and his bastard clones. I'm telling you, she didn't know what she was doing! Ty Lee would never attack me under her own power."

"I'm not a complete idiot," Mai said coldly. "Of course she didn't attack you under her own volition. What difference does that make? Like I said at first, we don't know what other kinds of compulsions Long Feng built into her. At least one of them was to kill you. Who knows what might happen later?" She shook her head. "No, Azula. It isn't safe. Take a day or two so both of you can calm down. After that, we'll see. They'll take good care of her, I'll see to that."

Azula's hawk eyes blazed with wrath. "No," she said through her teeth. "I will not leave her there alone." Katara sat back; the Fire Lord was on her feet a heartbeat later. Mai's jaw tightened, and Azula faced her squarely. "I'm walking out that door, and I'm going to see her," she said coldly. "So unless you're prepared to have your soldiers arrest me and lock me up somewhere, Mai, you can get out of my way."

Mai sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Fine," she said finally. "But Cai is going with you, and three of her best men. You're not going anywhere near Ty Lee without some kind of protection."

"Fine." The word was clipped. Azula turned her head to glare at the hapless Captain Shizaki. "Come on, then. Keep up." Without another word, she spun on her heel and stalked from the room. She heard a flurry of footsteps as Cai and her guards scrambled to stay with her. A grim smile curved her lips for a moment.

When Azula had wakened, she'd found herself lying on her bed with a grave Katara working on her throbbing left arm. Mai had been there, and her cousin Cai. There had been some kind of heated debate going on. Azula had broken it by bolting upright and demanding to know where Ty Lee was. At first, Mai had tried ordering her to lie down again, but Azula had refused, and persisted. She'd finally gotten the truth out of Mai; Ty Lee had been taken to prison and locked up in one of the lower cells. It had been all Mai could do after that to make Azula sit still so the gashes in her arm could be cleaned and treated.

Captain Shizaki jogged up beside the purposefully-striding firebender. "Your Highness, shouldn't you take it a bit easier?" she asked. "I mean, you almost bled to death less than two hours ago…"

"When I want advice, I'll ask for it," Azula snapped. "Ty Lee's sitting in a dungeon while I'm out here. That won't go on one minute longer than it has to!"

The captain lowered her head. "Of course, Your Highness," she said humbly. There was a pause. "I'm sorry, Fire Lord Azula," she said. "I failed you. It's my job to make sure that you're safe, and I almost let you get killed."

"Save the recriminations until I know Ty Lee's all right," the Fire Lord said. "I'm not going to care about anything else until then." They emerged from the palace and headed up the street that led to the jail, with the guards still scrambling to keep up with Azula. Her ankles were beginning to bother her, and she felt faint, but she thrust these distractions aside impatiently. _Ty Lee needs me._

When they reached the prison, Azula simply blew past the guards and headed down the hall that led to the lower cells. Two soldiers stood guard at one of the doors. Without preamble, the Fire Lord strode up to them. "Is this the cell housing Lady Ty Lee?" she demanded.

The soldiers stared at her in surprise and alarm. One of them recovered enough to nervously salute. "It…yes, Your Highness. She…"

"Open it," Azula snapped. Then, as he hesitated, _"Now!"_ Without a word, he turned and unlocked the cell door. Azula pushed past him and plunged recklessly into the darkness beyond.

The cell was fairly clean, and the cot had been covered with a mattress and some soft, warm blankets, but it was still a prison. Azula had no eyes for anything except the form huddled under the quilt. "Ty Lee," she cried softly, starting forward. "Ty, are you all right?"

The prisoner sat up. Her eyes widened. "'Zula!" she cried. "You…you shouldn't be here! I might…" She got no further than that. Azula had clasped her to her breast. Tears came. The Fire Lord could feel her lover shaking against her chest. "I'm sorry," Ty Lee sobbed. "I'm sorry, 'Zula. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Are you okay?" Azula's eyes were drawn to dark splotches of rusty crimson that covered the front of Ty Lee's shirt and dotted her arms. "Is that blood?" she asked with concern, trying to see where the girl might be injured.

"It's…not mine." Ty Lee shuddered and grew very quiet. There was dull horror in her eyes.

Azula stood silent for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Then she turned to look at Cai, who was standing uncertainly by the door. "Get someone to bring her soap and water and a clean tunic," she ordered. "Do it now." The young captain bowed her head and stepped out to speak to one of the guards at the door. Azula turned her attention back to her lover. "You're sure you're not hurt?"

Ty Lee wasn't listening. She had found Azula's injured arm, still bare and unbandaged; the two long, ugly cuts showed crimson against the white skin. The little acrobat bent her head over Azula's arm and kissed the half-healed wounds. "Oh, 'Zula," she whispered, her face wrung with pain. "I could have killed you."

"You didn't." The Fire Lord grimaced at the gashes on her arm. "They…they look worse than they are, Ty. They're healing now. It'll be fine." In truth, a couple of the fingers of her left hand still tingled strangely, and Katara had wondered whether there hadn't been some serious damage done – but Azula wasn't about to tell Ty Lee that, not now. She kissed the top of the acrobat's head. "Never mind them," she said. "It wasn't your fault."

The prisoner would not be comforted. "You shouldn't be here," she breathed, even though her hands clung to Azula's shirt. "Who knows if it'll happen again?"

"It won't." The Fire Lord peered into Ty Lee's eyes. "I'm not afraid of you, Ty."

"B-but I'm not me," the little acrobat sobbed. "I'm s-someone else." She huddled against Azula's chest, burrowing into her like a mole. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I can't forgive you for something that isn't your fault." Azula watched as Ty Lee tenderly stroked the injured arm and kissed it again; she sighed. "Answer my question, now," she said gently. "Are you okay?"

"I guess," Ty Lee said in a small voice. "They didn't hurt me." She wiped at her tearstained cheeks. "I couldn't help it, 'Zula," she burst out. "One minute I was just sitting there, waiting for you, and then you said something about your crown, and…and suddenly I was back _there,_ and I could hear _him,_and…" A deep sob shook her. "And then I was down on the floor, and there was blood everywhere, and they were arresting me. I…I saw you." Ty Lee's voice grew very faint. "You were so pale and limp, 'Zula…"

"I'm okay." Azula kissed her lover's forehead comfortingly. "See? I'm here. I'm fine." She cuddled the little acrobat against her chest. "It's okay," she whispered. "Everything will be all right."

Ty Lee shivered. "How can it be?" Her lips were trembling. "I…I attacked the Fire Lord."

"No, you didn't. Long Feng did." The firebender held her gently and stroked her hair. "It'll be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." Both girls fell silent then. Ty Lee lay quietly against Azula's body. Azula would have thought she'd fallen asleep, except that her fingers occasionally caressed her wounded arm.

Cai gave a polite cough after a while. Azula looked up, frowned, and looked away. _She wants me to go back to the palace with her._ Slowly, the Fire Lord looked down at her lover. Ty Lee had squeezed her eyes shut. Now, as Azula watched, the girl tangled her fingers in a handful of her shirt and held on. Azula's conscience spoke, and she listened. Her amber eyes lifted back to the captain. "Captain Shizaki," she said, "have a message sent back to the high chancellor. Tell her I'm spending the night here."

The captain gazed at her for a moment. "Here?" She hesitated. "Your Highness, I'm not sure that's…"

"I am remaining here," Azula said firmly. "Unless you're going to tell your soldiers to take me prisoner and drag me back to the palace by force." She glanced at the cell door, behind which the three imperial guards were presumably still waiting, and then back at Cai. "I'm staying."

There was a pause. Cai took a deep breath and approached the two. Then, to Azula's surprise, the captain dropped to one knee. "Your Highness," Cai said in a low voice, peering up at her, "is it your intent to make me choose between obeying you and obeying my cousin?" Her silver eyes searched Azula's. "Please don't make me do that. Not here, not now. I really don't think you'd like what would happen."

The Fire Lord arched a brow. "Straight to the point, is it, Captain?"

"I know I'm probably speaking too freely," Cai said quietly. "But the fact is that my cousin holds by far the greater power. Whatever my personal feelings on the matter are, it would be lunacy to choose anyone else at this point."

"Is it?" Azula clasped Ty Lee with her right hand and inspected the nails of her left. "Perhaps you simply don't have all the relevant information." She paused to let this sink in. "Captain, you're doing exactly what Mai told you to do. You and your men are here to protect me, should anything go wrong. She didn't specifically order you to bring me back immediately, did she?" Cai hesitated, and then shook her head. "Then sending that message won't reflect badly on you at all. You haven't disobeyed her, and you're not disobeying me. Besides," and here Azula's eyes gleamed, "that might give us a chance to…discuss some things."

Silence. Cai rested her elbow on her knee and bowed her head in thought for a minute or two. At last, with a deep breath, she slowly rose to her feet and struck her clenched fist against her breast. "I will have the message sent at once, Fire Lord Azula," she said, and turned toward the cell door.

Ty Lee looked up at Azula worriedly. "Are you sure about this?" she whispered. "You shouldn't get in trouble because of me."

"I'm sure." Azula placed a gentle kiss on Ty Lee's quivering lips. "I'm not leaving you here alone. You were there when I was in prison. I might be a nasty old despot, but I think I can manage to be here for you now that you need me."

The little acrobat's brows came down, and her lower lip thrust outward. "You're not a nasty old despot!" she protested. Azula only chuckled, and kissed her again. "You're not," Ty Lee grumbled again, settling down in her lover's arms.

Cai returned from her whispered conversation at the cell door with a basin and some folded cloth. "The message is being sent, Your Highness," she said quietly, handing over the items. "Here is the water and the shirt you asked for." Azula took them. Setting aside the clothing, she took Ty Lee's bloody hands and began to wash them in the basin. The gymnast didn't speak. Gently, Azula dried them, and then helped her out of her blood-spattered tunic. The little acrobat gave a soft sigh of relief as she pulled on the clean shirt. Not until this little operation was complete did Cai speak again. "You…made some comment about torches at the feast, Fire Lord Azula," she said. "May I ask what you meant by it?"

_So. Now's the time to fish or cut bait._ The Fire Lord turned from her silent lover and regarded the captain closely. _I'd just let this go, but I need allies. I just hope I haven't misjudged you, Cai Shizaki._ "Mai doesn't know everything," Azula said. She leaned back and lifted her right hand, focusing her will. For a second, nothing happened; then a flicker of anemic white flame rose up from her palm. Azula concentrated, and the fire coalesced into a white-hot stream. She let it burn for a few moments, and then closed her hand to extinguish it.

The expression on Cai's face was singular. It was at least partly awe and intrigue, but there was also something like concern. She said nothing for a while. "Ah," the captain said at last. "It seems my cousin doesn't know at least one critical fact." Azula rested her back against the wall of the prison and absently stroked Ty Lee's back. The little acrobat's head was resting against her shoulder, and she was watching Cai warily. At length, Cai clasped her hands behind her back. "What is it you're asking of me, Fire Lord Azula?" Her eyes were grave. "Are you asking me to turn against my cousin?"

Azula considered the question. "Not necessarily," she said. "Mai and Ty Lee and I go way back. It may be that we can come to an understanding of sorts. But I," with a flash of amber eyes, "am no one's puppet. I intend to rule my father's kingdom properly." Ty Lee gave the fingers of Azula's right hand a gentle squeeze at this. "What I need is an ally," Azula said quietly. "Many of them, really – but we'll start with one."

"What does that entail? Turning against my cousin?" The captain's gaze was inscrutable.

"No. Advocating for me with my chancellor, for example." Azula inspected her nails again with a nonchalant air. "Doing your job in protecting me and my consort. And, of course, keeping one vital little secret."

"The fact that you can firebend?" Cai's lips curved upward, and Azula nodded. There was a pause as the captain considered. At last, Cai took a deep breath. "Your Highness, I considered you one of the greatest heroes of the Fire Nation. I always felt it was yours to rule. My fire is yours to command." Her lips quirked. "And, of course, my silence." An unexpected lump rose in Azula's throat. She frowned and looked away, trying to keep her eyes from tearing up.

To everyone's surprise, it was Ty Lee who responded first. The girl extricated herself from Azula's embrace, crossed the floor to where Cai was, and stood looking at her for a moment. Then Ty Lee grasped the captain by the shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much," the little acrobat murmured. "You don't know how much this means to us." Her huge gray eyes were soft and sincere. "It's been so hard for us to find friendly faces."

Cai blushed and shifted awkwardly. She cleared her throat. "I, um…I am glad to have been of service, Your Grace."

Ty Lee hugged her. Then, still smiling, she retreated back to the safe haven of Azula's arms. The Fire Lord was a little embarrassed, but she couldn't help feeling some amusement at the obvious confusion in Cai's face. "Yes, thank you, Captain," Azula said, clearing her throat. "I'll do my best to prove worthy of your loyalty."

Cai scratched her ear and regarded Azula. "You're very different from how Mai said you were," she said.

The Fire Lord nodded, shrugged, and looked down at Ty Lee. The little acrobat seemed much calmer than she had earlier. Azula bent her head to kiss the girl's forehead. "It's been a really long day," she murmured. "I think we should both get some sleep now, while we can."

"Okay." Ty Lee's fingers gently stroked Azula's slashed wrist. "I'm still sorry, 'Zula."

"Well, you can stop being sorry. There's nothing to forgive." Azula settled them both down on the cot and tucked a quilt carefully around her lover's body. She looked up at Cai. "We need sleep," she said quietly. "Keep watch, Captain, or let your men do it, as you see fit."

The captain shook her head firmly. "I have orders to watch you myself, Fire Lord Azula," she said, squaring her shoulders. "I intend to obey them."

"You're a good soldier." Azula gave her a lazy smile, and then laid her head down on a soft pillow. Ty Lee's head soon rested against her right shoulder; Azula sighed in satisfaction and closed her eyes. Her arm still ached, and she still didn't quite know how she was going to get out from under Mai's thumb, but she was content to hold her lover and rest for now. The soft sound of Ty Lee's breathing lulled her to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ty Lee sat on her cot, swinging her legs and thinking. Azula had left at dawn, nearly two hours ago, and Cai had gone with her. Ty Lee could have gone back to sleep, but she didn't want to rest without her princess. _No,_ she corrected herself. _She's my Fire Lord, now._ She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

She really had no memory of attacking Azula. She remembered sitting on the bed and waiting for the girl to take out the hairpin that displayed her rank. Azula had been saying something, she knew…some phrase that had echoed strangely in Ty Lee's consciousness. _My father's crown…_ And suddenly, it had been Long Feng's voice ringing in her ears instead of Azula's, and darkness before her eyes – darkness like that of a blindfold. She'd felt strange. She could remember moving, but it wasn't voluntary. It was as if she were sitting somewhere else, passively waiting until her body finished with whatever it was doing. When she'd finally come to herself, Ty Lee had been down on the floor beneath a crush of soldiers, her arms chained behind her back. There had been so much blood – ! _Azula's blood._

The captive looked down at her own hands. She could still feel Azula's fingers on them, gently washing away the reddish filth. Ty Lee chewed her lips. The gashes on the Fire Lord's arm were hideous – one six-inch gash up the center of the forearm, and one three-inch wound that slashed diagonally across the inside of her wrist. Although Azula had made light of them, Ty Lee knew they had to have bled a lot. _I could have killed her,_ the little acrobat thought mournfully. _What would I have done if I had?_ Her eyes closed again. _She forgives you. Don't forget._ Her hands clenched. _Now if only you could forgive yourself._

Footsteps approached her cell, and Ty Lee heard a key turning in the lock. She looked up as the door opened – her eyes widened. "Mai?"

The chancellor didn't speak. She turned to someone behind her. "I will knock when I'm ready to leave," she said evenly. Then she stepped into the cell and firmly closed the door behind her. Her eyes met the captive's. "Ty Lee."

"Mai." Ty Lee wasn't quite sure what to do. "What, um…brings you here?"

For a moment, Mai didn't answer. Her long, white fingers toyed with the edge of one of her sleeves. "I wanted some things to be clear between us," she said finally. "You're not here to be punished. I don't believe you did what you did on purpose."

Ty Lee blinked. "Okay."

"You're here because it isn't safe for you to walk around freely right now." Mai's expression was neutral. "And as dangerous as you can be, I didn't think simply putting you under house arrest was feasible."

The prisoner nodded. "I think you're right, Mai," she said meekly. "And you should try to keep Azula away from me, too."

At this, Mai shook her head and smiled wryly. "I'm not going to touch that one," she said. "If you want her to stay away from you, you're going to have to tell her yourself. She's not going to listen to me."

Ty Lee laughed softly and looked down. "She won't listen to me, either."

There was silence for a moment. Mai seemed hesitant. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt," she said abruptly. Ty Lee's brow wrinkled. "In Ba Sing Se." The chancellor looked away. "I never meant for either of you to be harmed. I just needed Azula's cooperation, and I thought that she might listen if she thought you were in danger. Nothing was actually supposed to happen to you."

The little acrobat gazed at her, hurt and perplexed. Sometimes she really didn't understand her friend, just like she sometimes couldn't understand Azula. "Mai, why didn't you just talk to me?" she asked quietly. "Don't you think we could have persuaded her between the two of us?"

"Would you have done it?" Mai's lips tightened. "Would you really have asked her to participate in a coup against her brother? I remember how you reacted when you found out she'd tried to kill him."

Ty Lee sighed. "If you'd explained to me what the situation was, do you really think I wouldn't have tried to keep Azula safe?" she asked. "Of course I wouldn't have liked it. But I'd have chosen whatever would keep us both safest. The Dai Li almost got her, too, you know." The chancellor said nothing. Ty Lee sighed again. "Y'know, that's the trouble with you and Azula," she said. "You're both so quick to throw away friendship as if it's not important. You're still fighting with each other. Why can't you just be friends, Mai? We've known each other all our lives. Why can't we work together?"

"I did give her that option," Mai said stiffly.

"Sure." Ty Lee smiled knowingly. "Was that before or after you told her you were going to hurt me?"

Mai had the good grace to look uncomfortable. "That…wasn't a real threat, Ty Lee," she faltered. "I wouldn't have done it. I just had to make Azula think I might, so she'd…" Her voice trailed off.

"So she'd do what you wanted." The little acrobat sighed and looked at her sadly. "Mai, can't the three of us just talk and work this out? We're friends. I don't want either of you to get hurt. And someone's going to, if things keep going the way they are. Do you really think you can just make Azula do what you say forever? You know her better than that, don't you?"

"It was the best of my options," Mai muttered. There was a pause. At length, the chancellor drew in her breath and straightened her shoulders. "I'll think about what you're saying, Ty Lee," she said calmly. "In any case, I meant to tell you that your guards have instructions to make you as comfortable as possible. If there's anything you want, just let them know, and you'll get it."

Ty Lee gave a sad smile. "Thanks, Mai," she said softly.

Mai paused awkwardly. "And…you'll be released the moment you're no longer a threat," she said. "I've asked Katara if she'd help the palace physicians to assess your case. She thinks she might be able to do you some good."

The gymnast's brow furrowed. "I thought you were sending Aang and his friends out of the country?"

"Plans change with circumstance," Mai said cryptically. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be at Azula's next debriefing. Don't forget – if you need anything, just tell your guards."

"I will. Thanks." And Ty Lee watched as the chancellor was let out of her cell.


	59. Chapter 59

Azula sat at her desk, fairly buried in piles of papers and books, studying industriously. She'd been persuaded, after much cajoling from both Mai and Ty Lee, to leave her lover for the afternoon in favor of familiarizing herself with the Fire Nation's current political situation. She'd only finally agreed to it on the condition that they would send for Azula when Katara began to work on the little acrobat that evening.

The Fire Lord turned a page, her brow furrowed. _It seems that the main problems stem from our dealings with the Southern Water Tribe,_ she mused. _I'll have to find the minutes from the meeting that triggered the whole thing, just to find out exactly what the problem is._ She began to dig through the pile of records. _There was some reference to this Four Nations Summit meeting. I'll start here._ She bent her head over the booklet.

It had been interesting to read about all the things her brother had been doing since taking the Fire Nation throne. He'd been more competent than she'd expected, really. With the help of Mai and the Avatar, Zuko had managed to keep the country intact, and most of its citizens seemed to have been fairly happy with his rule. (With the obvious exception of noble families that had been profiting from the War he'd ended.) His problem, interestingly enough, had been an occasional lack of sensitivity to the other nations.

Azula smirked at the thought, then sighed. _Not so sure I'd have done that much better…it's not as if Father gave us many lessons in placating other countries._ She flipped pages until she found the one she was looking for, and began to read again. Her brow creased. _Hm? Wonder how Chief Hakoda found out who was on my brother's council? Must've been a leak somewhere._ Azula read on – her brows lifted. _Agni! Zuko didn't really say that to them, did he?_ She searched through the papers to find another set of minutes from the same meeting and skimmed through them. _He did. He really did. He flat-out told them it was none of their business that he had war criminals on his council._ Azula struck her palm against her forehead. _Gods! No wonder the Southern Water Tribe walked out._

Even if Azula hadn't had much sympathy for nations outside her own, she had studied and trained in politics until it came to her as naturally as breathing. She knew how to pinpoint her opponent's motives and weak spots, and manipulate those, to placate or infuriate.

The firebender skimmed through the rest of the pages she was reading. _Well, Mai did try to salvage that. It wasn't enough, though._ She folded her hands and rested her mouth against them, gazing down at her desk with unseeing eyes. _If that mess is going to be cleaned up, it'll have to involve taking those men off the council and seeing them punished somehow. The Water Tribes won't bend for anything less than that._ She frowned. _The problem is, there are at least four major noble houses whose support depends on those men being on the council. And if those four were to break away, they'd have more than enough support to trigger all-out civil war. It could get very, very ugly._

Azula's lips tightened. _Then again, if we don't iron out this international situation, the Fire Nation will be dragged into war with the rest of the world. And with the way our military and territory have been cut back…we could be in serious trouble if that happens._ She rubbed the back of her head with a sigh. _Choose your poison._

There came a knock at the study door. Behind her, Azula heard the shifting of feet as Cai alerted to a potential threat. The firebender glanced at the bodyguard. Mai had assigned her cousin to Azula as her main protection, and Cai was taking her responsibility very seriously. Cai's gray eyes met the Fire Lord's. "My lord…?"

"I'm busy," Azula said quietly. "Unless it's High Chancellor Mai, tell them so." The young soldier saluted and turned to do her bidding. Azula bent back over her books. She heard a low murmur of voices at the door. Then footsteps approached, and she heard Cai clear her throat. Azula looked up in faint annoyance. "Your Highness," the bodyguard said, "it's your brother, Prince Zuko. Should I send him away?"

_Zuko?_ The Fire Lord's brows lowered. _What in Agni's name does he want?_ She glanced down at the stacks of papers on her desk. _I suppose I should talk to him. It was bound to happen sooner or later…it'll be better if I know what he's planning on doing._ "No," she said coolly. "He is my brother, after all. Escort him in, Cai." The soldier saluted and obeyed.

A moment later, an uncomfortable-looking Zuko appeared, flanked by the imperturbable Cai. He shot her a look before turning his gaze on his sister. "Azula, we need to talk. Privately."

Azula turned in her chair and crossed her legs neatly at the knees. She regarded her brother coolly for a moment or two. "Far be it from me to stand on unnecessary ceremony, big brother," she remarked, "but a little respect might be more appropriate. At least defer to the throne, even if it is only a token one."

His gaze moved to the five-pointed crown she wore, and darkened. Behind him, Cai shifted and cleared her throat delicately. Zuko folded his arms. "Okay," he muttered. "Can we talk privately, Azula?"

The girl considered it. "Your wife assigned her cousin, Cai, to guard my safety," she said calmly. "She's a good soldier, Zuko. I'm sure you wouldn't ask her to neglect her duty by leaving the Fire Lord alone in a room with a young man who's tried to kill her – especially when the Fire Lord's defenseless." Zuko scowled, and Azula gave a quiet smile. "But by all means, let's talk, big brother. What's on your mind?"

There was silence for a minute or so. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he searched her face. "You said back in Ba Sing Se that you might help me." Azula rested her chin on her hand and waited. He fidgeted. "So are you going to?" he blurted.

The Fire Lord's brow lifted, just a touch. "What I said in Ba Sing Se was that the crown should stay in the family," she said, "and that Mai shouldn't have it. Well, the crown is still in the family. Mission accomplished. What more do you expect of me, Zuko?" She spread out her hands. "A half-crippled girl can only do so much, you know."

"Don't be insufferable," Zuko growled. "You know what I'm talking about." He glanced uncomfortably at Cai, who was standing at attention behind and to his right.

Azula leaned back in her chair and regarded him levelly. "Yes, I do remember," she said, "and I see no reason to take the risk of allying myself with you. Ty Lee and I are far better off here than we were in exile, regardless of how I might feel about the arrangement with Mai. There's no reason for me to believe that our lot would improve any should we decide – for whatever reason – to help you regain the crown."

Her brother was flinching at Azula's candor. He shot another dark glance at the silent Cai. "Look, when we talked with Uncle Iroh, we discussed this," he said. "You might be wearing the crown, but we both know it doesn't mean what it should. Mai and her people hold the power. You can't tell me you're satisfied with that arrangement."

She folded her hands neatly on her knee. "As I said before, it's a lot better than the deal _you_ gave me, Zuzu," she said coolly. "And you really should be careful how you speak about the High Chancellor in front of her cousin. They are family, you know."

There was a long silence. Zuko rubbed his face tiredly. "Okay, I think we started this off wrong, Azula. Can we start over?" The Fire Lord lifted her brows slightly, but said nothing. "I…don't want to fight with you anymore," he said. "Can't we…I don't know, try to…" He stopped. Azula gave a faint frown. _What is he getting at now?_ "Do you remember when we used to go to the beach house, back before Father was Fire Lord?" he asked.

The girl cocked her head and regarded him through slightly narrowed eyes. "I remember."

"Things were different then," Zuko said. "We…weren't against each other then, all of us. Father, Mother, you, me…"

Azula examined her nails. "Things change."

"Yeah. And maybe they can change again." She looked up to find her brother meeting her gaze. He seemed, to her chagrin, sincere. "I know a lot of stuff's gone down between us over the past few years. Let's not waste time pointing fingers – we've both done some pretty horrible things to each other. I'd like to try to…well, bridge the gap between us." She took a breath to speak, and he blundered on ahead. "Look, I know that gap's huge, okay? It won't be easy. It might even be impossible. I know that. But can we at least try, Azula?" He paused. "You _are_ my baby sister, whatever else is true."

There was a heavy pause. A knock on the door fell into the silence like great stones dropped into a pool. Azula's eyes flicked to Cai's, and she gave the bodyguard a stiff nod. Without comment, Cai moved to the door and opened it. There was a murmured conversation. Still, neither Azula nor Zuko spoke. The bodyguard turned back and cleared her throat. "Your Royal Highness, the Avatar and his waterbender are at the prison. They're ready to attempt the healing of your future consort."

"Good." Azula uncrossed her legs and rose to her feet in one fluid motion. Her eyes met her brother's, and she hesitated. _I should just send him packing,_ she thought ruefully. _I just know I'm going to regret this later._ "We'll talk again, Zuko," she said quietly. "Come to me tomorrow afternoon. I make no promises – but we'll talk." He gave a half-bow from the waist. Azula looked at Cai. "Let's not keep the Avatar waiting," she said.

Ty Lee looked mournful when Azula arrived at her cell. She leaned into the hug the Fire Lord gave her without speaking; her great gray eyes were fixed on the bald-headed young monk and the dark-skinned Water Tribe girl who were already waiting in her prison. Aang bowed his head in greeting and flashed Azula a smile. "Hello, Azula."

"Avatar." The Fire Lord inclined her head in return. "Katara." The waterbender nodded in silence. "Thank you both for coming." Azula paused. "Do you really think you can help?" Her amber eyes met Katara's ice-blue ones.

Quietly, Katara spread out her hands. "I can try," she said. "Aang thinks we can do a lot for her if he helps." She cast a glance at her husband, and then looked back at the gray-eyed girl in Azula's arms. "Are you ready, Ty Lee?"

The little acrobat hung her head, her arms tightening around Azula's waist. "I'm sorry, Katara," she said softly. "I think…the last time you tried to help me, I didn't really trust you. I think that must have stopped you from healing me properly." Tears overflowed down her cheeks. "This whole thing was my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous," Azula growled, before Katara could respond. "Ty Lee, Long Feng messed with your head. He did this to you. None of it was you, all right? Don't you dare blame yourself for it." She stooped down to Ty Lee's level, taking the girl's face between her hands, and willed her eyes to meet hers. "Do you hear me, Ty?" Azula searched the gymnast's face. "This was not your fault. Not one bit."

There was silence for a moment. Some undefined tension suddenly shifted and broke in Ty Lee's expressive eyes; she looked down, breaking her gaze from Azula's. "Okay," she whispered. Her lip quivered. The Fire Lord leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Then she stood up and turned toward the visitors; her amber eyes met Aang's. "I want to stay here during this."

"Of course, Azula." The Avatar gave her a gentle smile.

Katara moved forward, uncorking her water skin. "Just lie back, Ty Lee," she said gently. "Get as comfortable as you can. I don't know how long this is going to take."

As the little acrobat settled herself on her cot, Aang looked over at Cai. The bodyguard gazed back at him implacably. "High Chancellor Mai has instructed me to be present for this procedure," she said. "I am to ensure that you make no attempt to restore the Fire Lord's firebending, Avatar." There was just a hint of amusement behind the words. Aang glanced at Azula, who shrugged and looked away.

Soon all were ready. Azula stood by the head of the cot with Ty Lee's hand clasped between hers. Aang and Katara stood beside her. The waterbender drew liquid from her water skin and bent it around her hands; it began to glow softly. "Just relax, Ty Lee," she said soothingly. "This won't hurt." The acrobat's eyes closed as Katara's hands rested against her temples. The glow of the water increased a little.

Aang leaned forward and touched Ty Lee's forehead with his fingertips. His eyes met Azula's. "I've been talking to my advisors in the Spirit World," he said in an undertone, "and they tell me that I should be able to see and reverse anything the Dai Li have done to her through spiritbending." The Fire Lord's eyes widened involuntarily, and she felt her spine stiffen. "It won't be anything like what I did to you," Aang said. His eyes were full of regret. "Don't worry, Azula. I won't hurt her. I just want to help."

Azula's jaw tightened. She didn't like this idea at all. She opened her mouth to say so, and then felt a gentle pressure on her fingers. She looked down to find Ty Lee smiling gently at her. "It's okay, 'Zula," the little acrobat said softly. "Even if it's risky, I want to do it. I don't…" And here Ty Lee's face darkened. "I don't want anything in me that might make me hurt you again, okay?" She squeezed Azula's fingers again. "Besides, Mai said she'd let me go if I wasn't dangerous anymore. And we want to get joined, right? Maybe we can have the wedding on schedule this way."

The Fire Lord scowled and looked away. She battled herself for a few moments, and then gave a deep sigh. "Fine. Do what you have to do, Ava…_Aang."_ The young monk smiled gravely. He and his wife bent over their patient. And Azula, still gripping Ty Lee's hand firmly, could only watch and wait.


	60. Chapter 60

Azula was upset about something – Ty Lee could tell. The girl would get a lot quieter than usual when something was bothering her, and she hadn't said an unprompted word all that morning. She was just sitting there in a corner of the little acrobat's cell, pretending to read. Ty Lee knew she was pretending because she'd been staring at the same page for at least five minutes, and her eyes hadn't really moved once.

The gymnast was feeling much better for her healing session the night before. She'd dropped the wall of suspicion she'd kept up between herself and Katara, and the touch of the girl's hands had felt incredible at first. It was as if tight knots in her skull were coming loose, unraveling into normal thought. Then the memories of being tortured by the Dai Li had come flooding back, and Ty Lee had screamed in horror, lashing out instinctively at the hands that touched her. Arms had wrapped around her a moment later, and she'd opened her streaming eyes to find herself cuddled into Azula's body, her head held gently against the Fire Lord's shoulder. In an incredibly public display of tenderness, Azula had kissed her forehead and rocked her like an infant as she cried, heedless of the watching eyes in the cell. It had comforted Ty Lee like nothing else could.

Katara and Aang's continued healing, after that, had closed wounds invisible to the eye. The little acrobat finally felt whole again.

Ty Lee's gaze lingered on her lover's face. Azula's hawk eyes were unfocused, seemingly staring at something very far away, and there was a slight pucker between her brows. _It wasn't only Katara I was suspicious of before,_ the little acrobat thought, with a flood of guilt. _I pushed Azula away. I…maybe I didn't know what I was doing when I attacked her, but I chose not to trust her before that. I chose it. Me – even if Long Feng did twist my mind, I still could've resisted, couldn't I?_ A memory of her torture rose before her unbidden, and Ty Lee shut her eyes with a deep shudder.

A soft touch on her cheek startled her soon after. Ty Lee looked up to find Azula kneeling beside the prison cot. "Hey," the Fire Lord said gruffly. "Are you all right, Ty?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." The acrobat smiled up at her. She reached out and smoothed the pucker from Azula's brow with her fingertips. "Are you?"

Azula frowned and looked away uncomfortably. She was silent long enough that Ty Lee thought she wasn't going to answer; then she cleared her throat. "No. Not really," she said. "I guess I've got a lot on my mind."

"Really?" Ty Lee captured the hand that was still touching her cheek and brought it lower so she could kiss the healing scar that ran across the girl's wrist. "Anything I can help with, 'Zula?"

"I doubt it. Not unless you can somehow change the political fabric of the world at large." Azula sighed and bent forward to nestle her dark head against Ty Lee's chest. "But I guess it might make me feel better if I tell you about it."

The little acrobat tenderly stroked her fingers through Azula's thick, black hair, tugging out the neat topknot until the long strands spilled over her belly. Azula closed her eyes; her face relaxed perceptibly as her lover's fingers gently rubbed her scalp. "Then tell me," Ty Lee said simply. "I can listen, even if I can't do anything else, baby." Ty Lee's eyes dimmed. _Baby. My beautiful princess, and I pushed you away. I promise I'll make up for that somehow…I promise._

The firebender sighed. "There's more than one thing," she said, "but only two that I'm really thinking about. The first is the Southern Water Tribe."

"Katara's tribe?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes." Azula draped her right arm over Ty Lee's body and relaxed more as the acrobat continued the gentle massage. "They're angry because a few of the men on the Fire Nation council did some pretty horrible stuff during the war. Because of that, they won't deal with us anymore, and the Northern Water Tribe followed suit…they'll probably join up with the Earth Kingdom against us, if things keep going like they are. But taking those men off my council would lose me the support of a good chunk of the noble houses, and lead to civil war."

Ty Lee bit her lips. "Oh," she whispered. "Azula, that really sucks."

"It does. And I can't see my way through it." The Fire Lord inhaled deeply. "Mai expects me to know what to do, and I just don't. How can I choose between getting pummeled by the other nations and splitting my father's kingdom? And I don't even have the power to do what I need to do." Ty Lee didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. Her fingers caressed Azula's head more gently. "And the other thing…" The firebender paused for a moment. "Zuko wants to talk to me."

"About what?" Ty Lee wanted to know.

"He came to me today and told me that he wants to make up. Bury the hatchet. Build bridges with me, as it were." Azula's eyes opened, and she traced a pattern on Ty Lee's throat with a fingertip. "It seemed like he meant it." Her voice was low.

The little acrobat was silent for a while. She'd considered Zuko a friend for a long time. Even when they'd fled from Ember Island and nearly gotten killed, she'd clung doggedly to the remaining scraps of respect that she had for him. But he'd had her tortured in Gaoling, and she'd seen a ruthlessness in him that she hadn't known he was capable of when he'd tried to have Azula killed. If it hadn't been for Mai, he would have succeeded.

Her eyes strayed to the faint scars on Azula's throat. Ty Lee was longsuffering, but she didn't know if she could ever forgive him for that.

"Wow." It was all Ty Lee could really think of to say. "What…" She hesitated. "What do you want to do, 'Zula?"

The firebender closed her eyes again. "Truthfully? I want to take you out of this cell, go steal a balloon together, find some remote little village somewhere, and spend the rest of our lives just living. Forget this cesspit." She paused, then sighed deeply. "I know. That isn't what you meant." Ty Lee waited. "If…if I knew that Zuko was serious, that he really meant what he said, then…I guess I'd give him a chance. I'm tired of all the plotting and hatred and fear. That's my father's legacy, Ty. I don't want it to be mine. Not anymore. If Zuko really means it…"

Ty Lee combed her fingers through Azula's long tresses. "But you don't believe him."

Azula's brow wrinkled again. "Not exactly," she said. "I can't flat out say that he's lying. But I still don't trust him. He wants the throne, and I'm the key to that, what with Mai being as stubborn as she is. How can I be sure he isn't just trying to play me? String me along, and use me somehow to angle for the crown?"

The gymnast considered this. "I guess you can't."

"No." Azula looked grim. "And I can't afford to take that risk right now – not with everything so volatile. This all has to be played perfectly, or it could blow up in my face in a thousand different ways. The whole political situation, the thing with Mai, and you…I just can't risk it. I can't…but…" Here she sighed again.

Ty Lee understood. "But you want to," she supplied, her voice soft.

"I want to," Azula confirmed.

The two girls were quiet for some time after that. Then Ty Lee carefully brushed Azula's hair back from her face and tipped her head forward to kiss the Fire Lord's brow. "Whatever you choose," she murmured, "I've got your back, 'Zula."

"I know." The troubled amber eyes softened and warmed. Azula lifted her head so that she could kiss Ty Lee's lips, which she tenderly did. "Thank you, Ty Lee," the firebender said softly. "I would never have made it this far if it wasn't for you. I owe you everything, and I won't forget that when the time comes."

The little acrobat shook her head. "You don't owe me a thing," she said. "I wouldn't have made it without you, either, so don't be silly."

Azula smiled at her, almost shyly. Ty Lee returned it. _My beautiful princess. You've been vulnerable so often lately. Does that frighten you? Are you still scared that I'll leave you?_ The thought made her heart ache and swell with affection. "Really? You mean it?" Azula's voice was wistful.

"Of course I do." The gymnast kissed her. "I love you."

The dark head lay nestled on Ty Lee's breast for some time after that as the two girls silently enjoyed each other's company. At last, Azula stirred and got up. Her hawk eyes smiled as she extended her hand to her lover. "Come on, Ty," she said quietly. "Let's get out of here. You don't have to stay any longer."

Ty Lee looked at her doubtfully. "Mai said I could go?"

"No. I say it." Azula gave the girl's arm a gentle tug. "Come on. She did say she'd free you when you weren't a threat anymore, and you aren't, right? Aang and Katara healed you last night. So let's go. I'll take you back to our quarters, and you can have a bath and something to eat, and get out of those prison clothes."

The little acrobat didn't need much cajoling. The thought of a hot bath was delicious. She got off the cot and threw her arms around a surprised Azula's neck. "That sounds wonderful," she whispered, kissing the girl's porcelain cheek. "Can I be with you all day, too? That'd be like having _all_ the candy."

The Fire Lord gave a short laugh. "I don't know about all day, but I'll see what I can do."

"Then I'm happy," Ty Lee said simply. She pushed her fingers into Azula's and smiled at her. "Lead the way, Your Majesty. I'm yours." Azula silently brought Ty Lee's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. Then she turned to the door.

Cai was there – as she always was. She lifted her brows at the sight of Ty Lee, and looked at the disheveled Azula quizzically. The Fire Lord gave a solemn nod. "I believe High Chancellor Mai said that Lady Ty Lee could be released once she was no longer a danger to me," she said. "The Avatar and his waterbending master did heal her." Cai's brow furrowed, but she didn't say anything. Azula's lips curved. "Let's go," she said. "I've got a lot of studying to do, and I granted my brother an audience this afternoon. And then a meeting with Mai's council…who knows how long that'll take?" Without waiting for a response, she headed up the hall that led out of the prison, still leading Ty Lee by the hand. Cai's footsteps fell in behind them.

They reached their quarters without incident. Cai unobtrusively took her place by the door. With a few words and a dismissive flick of her fingers, Azula sent two servants to prepare her companion's bath. The little acrobat released the Fire Lord's hand and went to kiss Ignis' beak. Then she threw herself down on the enormous bed, clinging to a crimson silk pillow with a rapturous sigh. "Oh, it's so nice to be out of there," she said. "I never want to wear anything but silk again in my life."

"Then you won't." Azula's expression was deadly serious. "You're my queen, and I'll see to it, Ty."

The gymnast giggled and turned a look both affectionate and grateful on her lover. "I could get used to this," she teased gently. "Does my being your consort mean you're going to spoil me rotten?"

The Fire Lord stooped over the bed and placed her hands on either side of Ty Lee's sprawled body, leaning down until their faces almost touched. "Yes," Azula said flatly. "After everything I've put you through, I intend to put you in the lap of luxury and keep you there. Do you have a problem with that, my lady?"

Ty Lee giggled again and placed a kiss on the end of the aristocratic nose that hovered so close to her own. "No," she said. "You can do whatever you like with me, Your Highness."

Azula's golden eyes sparkled with amusement and mischief. "In that case," she said lightly, "I'm going to marry you, make you my queen, and keep you with me for the rest of my life. Oh, and spoil you shamelessly." Her crimson lips curved upward. "How do you like that?"

The little acrobat's brows lowered, and she thrust out her lower lip. "Only the rest of your life? Not forever?" She pouted.

The firebender studied her lover seriously for a moment or two. Then she let her head drop the few inches that remained between them and kissed her, slowly and thoroughly. Ty Lee murmured in pleasure and slid her arms around her lover's body, tugging her down on top of her. Azula let herself be drawn into the embrace. After a while, she broke the kiss and looked at Ty Lee again. "Forever," she said simply. "I've already been to the Spirit World, and wherever you are when we both get there, I'll find you."

Ty Lee blinked up at her, profoundly moved. She couldn't believe how open Azula was being. Her mind flashed back to a cell, and a cage, and a raving, glaring young woman in chains. Her breath caught. _How far we've both come!_ Slowly, she lifted her hands to rest them on either side of her lover's dark head, letting her fingers weave into the soft locks of hair. "Thank you," she said. Their eyes met. "I know I already said this," Ty Lee murmured, "but I love you."

Azula smiled. "I'll never get tired of hearing it." She bent and gave a light nibble to Ty Lee's earlobe. "I love you, too," she whispered. For a long, delicious moment, the two of them lay there holding each other. Then Azula sighed and, rolling over, sat up on the bed. Ty Lee saw her blush slightly as she glanced at the silent Cai. "I'd better get to my reading," she said regretfully. "I need to learn all I can before the council meeting. And Zuko's coming later, so I don't have much time."

"Okay." The acrobat rolled up and tucked her legs neatly beneath herself. She gave Azula one last kiss on the cheek. "Then I'll go take my bath," she said. "After that, I bet I could find a good book to read so I can be with you while you study."

"All right." Azula squeezed her before getting up and going to her desk. "I'll be here." And Ty Lee gave her one last smile before disappearing into the bathroom.


	61. Chapter 61

The Fire Lord leaned across the table to spoon some more food onto Ty Lee's plate. "Eat," she said cheerfully, as the girl's gray eyes glanced upward in mock dismay. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Ty Lee groaned. "If I eat much more, I'm gonna burst like a soap bubble." Nonetheless, her lips twitched into a smile, and she nibbled at the dainties that Azula had just given her. "I hope you're not going to do this every meal, 'Zula," she remarked. "If you do, I'll be the fattest queen in the Fire Nation in a year!"

Azula laughed. "You've never been fat a day in your life," she said. "Except maybe when you were a baby, and that was just cute."

"How would you know, Fire Lord Smartypants?" the little acrobat shot back, her lip poking out in a pout. "You were a baby then, too."

Amber eyes twinkled. "Because it's you," Azula responded. "And you couldn't ever have been anything else."

Aww. Ty Lee was charmed. _She's so cute when she's trying to flatter me._ She reached across the table to pat Azula's arm. "You're so sweet."

At this, Azula grimaced. "Thanks," she said, "but I hope you'll keep _that_ to yourself. I'll never be able to keep order in the palace if you start telling everyone what a marshmallow I am."

The little acrobat laughed until she cried. The Fire Lord smiled at her, but her brow was wrinkled in puzzlement. "I'm sorry," Ty Lee gasped finally, wiping her eyes. "It's the idea of your being a marshmallow, 'Zula. I don't think anyone could ever think that about you, even if you live to be a hundred."

"No. I guess not."

Azula smiled thinly and applied herself to her food, but not before Ty Lee saw the shadow of hurt flit across her face. The acrobat stopped and gazed at her. The Fire Lord didn't look up, but Ty Lee could see the tightness around Azula's lips. Her heart sank. _I've hurt her._ Ty Lee bit her lip. _I didn't mean to…rats. I better fix this._ She leaned over and rested her hand on her lover's arm. "Hey." Azula's eyes lifted warily to meet hers, and the gymnast gazed into them. "I didn't mean it like that, 'Zula. Even owl-kittens have claws, right?"

Slowly, almost grudgingly, the corners of Azula's mouth curved upward. "Owl-kittens, huh?"

"Yeah." Ty Lee grinned, her nose crinkling. She petted the firebender's hand as if it were the creature in question.

Azula got the joke. Her eyes gleamed with mischief, the wounded look vanishing like a puff of smoke. "Mew." The two of them dissolved into laughter.

The door cracked open, and there came a polite cough. Cai peered apologetically at them through her fringe of black hair. "Forgive the interruption, Your Highness – Your Grace." Her eyes turned to the firebender. "Your brother has arrived for his audience, Fire Lord Azula. Are you ready to receive him?"

There was a pause. Ty Lee looked at Azula. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked softly.

The Fire Lord's eyes darkened to a deep, rich brown. She didn't respond for a moment; Ty Lee watched the aristocratic profile and the absent drumming of her fingers. "For a while," Azula said at last. "But I might want you later, Ty. Do you mind waiting for me in the study? Unless you're not finished eating." And the firebender's elegant fingers flicked in the direction of the door of the room in question.

"I don't mind." The little acrobat set down her chopsticks and got up. She could sense Azula's tension; the firebender's aura was whirling. It had settled recently into a beautiful sky blue with occasional flares of lavender. Now the blue was receding in favor of muddy gray and dull, sulfuric yellow. Ty Lee hesitated. Then, shyly, she slipped over to put her arms around Azula's neck from behind and kiss her cheek. "It'll be all right, baby," she whispered, resting her chin on the armor that covered her lover's shoulder. "I love you."

"I know." Some of Azula's tension receded. She lifted a hand to stroke Ty Lee's arm. "Thanks."

"I'll be waiting," Ty Lee murmured, and gave the firebender another kiss, this time on the side of her neck. "If you need me, just call." Then she headed for the study to wait.

For a while, Ty Lee tried to read, but her mind just wouldn't stay on the book in her lap. She finally tossed it aside and curled up in her chair with a huff. She turned stormy gray eyes toward the inoffensive door. _I don't like it,_ she thought. _I don't like that Azula's facing him in there without me. I don't care if Cai is there, he could still hurt her! And…and…_ Ty Lee sighed and slumped down. _No. I guess what I'm really worried about is that she'll decide to forgive him._

It was a weird feeling. Ty Lee had never had problems forgiving people. It wasn't that things had never hurt her – they had. She just hated being angry, and much preferred when everything ran smoothly. _But Zuko…_ She could remember how cold he'd been when she was first dragged before him, and how his men had beaten her mercilessly later. He'd also been ruthless later, when Ty Lee and Azula had been brought before him to determine the charges against them. He'd seen to it that his sister would be put to death, while Ty Lee would spend decades in prison and slavery. And then…

_Then he had her hanged._ Ty Lee's jaw shook. She clenched her hands together in her lap and glared down at them as her eyes filled with tears. She could still feel the helpless horror of watching the soldiers preparing Azula for her hanging. They'd bound her with straps and blindfolded her, and Ty Lee, trapped and powerless in the observation room, could do nothing. She'd watched Azula strung up…if Mai hadn't saved her at the last moment, Azula would have died. _And that was all Zuko's doing,_ Ty Lee thought darkly. _All of it. I can't forgive him. I won't!_

The question was, would Azula? Ty Lee rested her elbow on her knee and her chin on her hand with a thoughtful scowl. Certainly the firebender wouldn't have a year ago. But now? Ty Lee didn't know. She knew Azula better than probably anyone else in the world did, but with how much the girl had changed since the end of the war, Ty Lee couldn't really say what she was going to do. She knew that, deep down, Azula still craved the love of her family, even if she did pretend to coldness on the subject. What Zuko was offering her would be tempting. But was it tempting enough for Azula to take the risk of accepting it?

Ty Lee sighed. _If she does decide to forgive him, I guess I'll have to,_ she thought reluctantly. _With the way Fire Lord Ozai treated her, I can't stand between her and her brother. I couldn't do that to her._

She still hoped Azula refused him, though.

The little acrobat leaned her head on the back of her chair and stared up at the inlaid wood of the ceiling. She wondered when Mai was going to react to Azula's presumptuous move in freeing her from prison, and what that reaction was going to be. As much as Azula had acted like the chancellor wouldn't mind, Ty Lee didn't really think she was right. _Mai won't like it,_ Ty Lee thought, _because she'd wanna have the final say, I think. But Azula just did it. It was unilateral._ She paused, pleased with her own use of vocabulary. _Unilateral. Uuuuni-lat-erallll. Heh._

A sharp, precise knock on the door, and Cai opened it a moment later. "The Fire Lord wishes you to come, Your Grace," the soldier said crisply.

"Okay." Ty Lee scrambled off her chair and hastened to follow.

Azula was standing in front of one of the massive windows of her room, beside a cabinet formed of dark, shiny wood. Zuko stood about fifteen feet from her, ramrod-straight, his arms folded over his chest. He wore a faint frown, and Azula wore its twin, but neither of them seemed truly angry. The Fire Lord noted Ty Lee's approach, gave her a quiet smile, and turned to the cabinet. As the little acrobat watched, Azula set three small cups on the polished surface, opened a flask of sake, and filled the vessels. Without a word, she handed one to Ty Lee. The gymnast took it and sipped as Azula extended a second glass to her brother. It tasted sweet and sharp.

For a minute or so, the three drank in silence. Then Azula deliberately set her half-empty glass down again. "Thank you for coming, Ty Lee," she said calmly. "Zuko and I have come to an understanding." The gymnast eyed her uncertainly, taking another sip of her rice wine. "I told him that if he wants to make nice with me, he has to do the same with you. We're a package deal." Azula's expression didn't change, but Ty Lee saw the hint of a twinkle appear briefly in her eyes. "So I think you and he should talk."

Ty Lee's brows lowered. She slowly moved her gaze over to Zuko. The young man was frowning down at the floor. No one said anything for a while. "I, er…" Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and finally raised his eyes to meet hers. He only held her gaze for a moment before he looked away again. "You didn't…_ahem!_ You didn't deserve what I did to you in Gaoling, Ty Lee," he said finally. "I…apologize."

His face had turned beet red. The gymnast slowly drank the remainder of her sake as she considered his words. Azula was giving her a choice. She wanted to make the firebender happy, but…she took a breath. "It wasn't so much what you did to _me,_ Zuko," she said at last. "It sucked, but I could forgive you for that. It's what you did to her…what you would have done, if Mai hadn't stopped you."

The prince scowled at a rug that lay to his left. "I can't apologize for all of that," he muttered. "She tried to kill me, more than once."

Quietly, the little acrobat set down her empty cup. "Then I can't forgive you. I won't," she said softly. Her gray eyes moved to meet Azula's. "I'm sorry."

The Fire Lord studied her face. There was no reproof in Azula's gaze. "Well," she said, "that settles that." She took up her drink and put it to her lips, looking back at her brother. "You have your answer."

Zuko held up his hands in protest. "Azula, you would've done the same thing!" he argued. "Or don't you remember trying to torch me at the Southern Air Temple, or during our Agni Kai? Don't tell me that you wouldn't have been tracking me down to kill me if our positions had been reversed!"

Azula inclined her head. "I might well have done," she said. "I've never claimed to be an angel, Zuko. But I won't pursue this if you're not willing to get my wife's consent." With a slight emphasis on the word 'wife.' "She's my first priority – that isn't going to change."

The young man growled in frustration, rumpling his hair with one hand. It was a strangely boyish gesture. His gaze fastened on Ty Lee. "Look, I know I shouldn't have just thrown her in prison when the war ended," he said. "I should've gotten her doctors and had her helped, at least." Ty Lee simply looked at him gravely, and he gave another frustrated grunt. "What do you want from me?"

"As long as you think what you did to Azula in Gaoling is okay, I can't forgive you," she said simply. "It was wrong. It was mean and nasty and cruel. If you're not sorry for it, how come you're even trying to fix things with her?"

"It's not that I…" Zuko threw his hands up in exasperation. He glowered at his sister. "Is this your idea of a joke, Azula? You pretend to accept it and then get her to refuse?"

The Fire Lord refilled her glass and took an elegant sip. She gave the little acrobat a meaningful look before she spoke. "I don't control Ty Lee," she said. "We didn't even talk about this beforehand. If she tells you she can't forgive you, it's because she can't, not because I told her to do anything."

"You're being impossible!" he burst out.

At this, Azula's eyebrows came down, and fire began to flash in her amber eyes. "I'm being impossible? _I'm_ being impossible? The tables have turned here, _Zuzu._ You're the one on the outside looking in. I don't have to talk to you. I could have you killed – it wouldn't be unheard of, would it? But here I am, and I'm even listening to your nonsense about wanting to make up with me. So if you can't even be bothered to meet my wife halfway, then forget it. You can get out and leave me the hell alone so I can study up on how to clean up the mess you made of international politics!"

"Fine!" Zuko whirled on his heel and nearly collided with Cai. The bodyguard looked at him coldly through narrowed eyes. With a growl, the young man headed for the door.

As he reached it, though, Zuko stopped. There was a pause. Then, slowly, he turned back. His face was still very red. He began to approach Ty Lee again. As he reached a spot about two yards from where she stood, Cai very deliberately stepped in between them. Zuko stopped and shot a glare at the bodyguard; she simply stood at attention and gazed back. "I'm not going to do anything to her," he growled.

"No, Your Highness. You're not," Cai agreed calmly.

Zuko gave an impatient scoff and looked back at Ty Lee. She took a half-step sideways so that she could slip her hand into Azula's; the Fire Lord's fingers closed around hers and squeezed gently. "Look, Ty Lee," he said, "I'm not saying I didn't do some rotten things. I did. But so did she. I'm not going to take all the responsibility. That's all I'm saying."

Ty Lee thought about how Azula had tried to have the young man killed, and how sick that had made her – Ty Lee – feel. She dropped her gaze to the floor, biting her lips. "Oh." Silence. The little acrobat fidgeted. She felt Azula's thumb slide over her palm in a subtle caress. Inhaling deeply, Ty Lee met his gaze again. "So are you really saying that you think hanging Azula was okay?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Given what I knew at the time, I thought it was what I needed to do," he said. "For the stability of the Fire Nation and my own safety. And I did everything I did within the bounds of the law. It isn't as if I just had her throat slit, or something." Ty Lee simply gazed at him. "But…I guess I could have been more humane about it," he admitted.

_I guess that's about all I'll get out of him._ Ty Lee looked up at Azula. The Fire Lord was watching her in silence. Her face was impassive, but Ty Lee knew her lover – she could see the subtle question in the expressive amber eyes. _She wants me to accept it,_ Ty Lee realized. _She won't get upset at me if I don't, but…she really wants this chance with him._ Her hand tightened on Azula's for a moment. _Well, I guess that settles that,_ she thought wryly, echoing Azula's words from a few minutes before.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Ty." Azula murmured the words before Ty Lee could say anything. "Don't lie for me."

The little acrobat tugged her hand free, slipped an arm around Azula's waist, and rested her head against the armor that covered the young woman's shoulder. "I won't lie," she said quietly. Her grave gray eyes met the prince's once more. "I don't know if I can ever really forgive you, Zuko," she said frankly. "But I love your sister, and I won't stand between her and her family if she wants it." She closed her eyes and squeezed Azula's waist. "I won't stand between you."

She felt Azula take a deep breath, and then the wave of relief that flowed through her aura. Ty Lee smiled to herself. _Anything to make you feel like that, baby,_ she thought. "Well," Azula said, her voice cool, "in that case, it seems you're free to continue trying to convince me not to hate you, big brother."

"That's, um…good." Zuko eyed Ty Lee uncertainly. "Uh…"

"But not right now." Azula stepped away from her lover and gave Cai a subtle nod. "Please escort my brother to the door. I have a meeting with the council soon, and I need to prepare for it." He hawk eyes flicked back to the young man. "I will send for you when I have time to see you again, Zuko." He scowled, and allowed himself to be ushered to the door with ill grace. It closed behind him with an echo of finality.

As soon as they were alone again, Azula turned on Ty Lee and grasped her by the shoulders. Her amber gaze was intense. "Ty, you know that I meant it, right? You don't have to do or say anything you don't want to." She searched Ty Lee's face. "I don't want you to think it's like it was, when I used to…well, make you do things. You understand?"

The little acrobat smiled, leaned forward and lightly kissed Azula's lips. "I love you," she said softly.

Azula's face softened. "I know." She hesitated. "But, Ty…"

"'Zula." Ty Lee cupped the girl's face in her hands, running her thumbs lovingly over the familiar planes of the high cheekbones. She tenderly kissed her before speaking again. "If you want to forgive him," she said gently, "I'll find a way to do it, too. I go where you go. Okay, baby?"

The Fire Lord's hands settled on Ty Lee's hips. "Okay," Azula said quietly. "But you're not obligated. Don't forget that." She paused. "Are you sure?" she blurted.

Ty Lee giggled. "I'm sure, silly girl." She slid her hands around and threaded her fingers through the soft hair at the nape of her lover's neck, unraveling the strands that had been neatly tucked into her topknot. "You think my beautiful princess isn't worth my forgiving one guy who acted like a jerk?" she murmured.

Azula's cheeks colored, and the hawk eyes fell. A smile played about the corners of her well-formed mouth. "Wanna help me study until the council meeting?"

"You bet." Ty Lee gave her one more kiss. Then the two of them headed for the study, their arms around each others' waists.


	62. Chapter 62

It was quiet in Mai's quarters, but that did nothing to calm the prickling of Azula's senses. The chancellor had sent for Azula about half an hour before the council meeting was scheduled to start. Now the Fire Lord stood a few paces from the door, her back straight, her hands folded behind her back. To her left stood the watchful and silent Cai; before her stood Mai.

The assassin regarded Azula through hooded eyes. Her expression, as usual, was neutral. "I notice you took Ty Lee back to your quarters, Azula," she said finally.

_Straight to the point, is it?_ Faint amusement softened a bit of the Fire Lord's edginess. Azula inclined her head. "Yes," she said. "I did."

"That was highhanded of you." Mai's lips tightened, ever so slightly.

Azula widened her eyes innocently. "Was it? I thought you'd said that Ty Lee could go free once she was no longer a threat, Chancellor. The Avatar and his Water Tribe girl healed her last night. Did I misunderstand something?"

At this, Mai scowled outright. "I'm not stupid," she snapped, "and neither are you. You know very well why I'm objecting to this."

"Mm?" The firebender raised an elegantly arched brow. "Ah. Because you didn't get to put your finger in the pie, no doubt."

"Watch it, Azula." The assassin's narrow eyes began to flash dangerously. "If you want to start challenging me, this is going to get very uncomfortable for you. I'm not going to fence with you – I don't have the time, and I have more important things to deal with. Either you come to heel, or you can go straight to your cage in the tower. I'm sure it's missing you terribly."

The firebender's hackles rose. She wanted nothing more than to challenge Mai right then and there, and unleash the flames that were once more at her beck and call. _Easy. Easy, Azula._ She drew in a quivering breath. _Not yet. Not until you have support. Besides, you're way out of practice. If you attack her now, all it'll get you is a prison cell and a date with the executioner._ She gave an elegant bow. "My apologies, Chancellor," she said coldly. "I'm sure I meant no offense."

"I'm sure." Mai tucked her hands into her sleeves. "You've been warned, Azula. One more incident like this, and you're going to find your freedom vastly restricted."

Their eyes met. Azula stayed silent long enough to convey her displeasure, and then bowed again. "Understood, Chancellor," she said, with her sweetest smile.

"Good." The black-haired assassin put the subject aside. "Now, about the meeting. Have you had a chance to review the nation's dealings with the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom yet?"

Azula nodded. "I have," she said.

"Then you know that the whole thing could collapse in a moment." Mai moved gracefully to a window and stood looking out at the city. It was a field of glimmering lights under the darkening evening sky. "Tonight's meeting will be the first of many brainstorming sessions," she said. "We will have three which include only my council, but there will be others where the Fire Nation's finest political minds will all be in attendance. I expect you have a lot to bring to the table, Azula." Her gaze turned to the Fire Lord. "But tonight, you're going to say nothing." Azula's brows arched slightly. "I want you to listen tonight, not talk," Mai said. "However much research you've done, you haven't done enough to really understand the situation. So I want you to observe at this meeting without giving your input. You're there to learn. Understood?"

The firebender bowed her head in assent. She was irritated at being ordered about, but she could see the wisdom in what Mai was saying. "Very well."

"Good." Mai's eyes moved to her cousin. "Since you are also a member of the council, Cai, I want you to assign four of your men to watch the Fire Lord during this meeting. I don't want your attention divided." The soldier struck her clenched fist against her breast and bowed her head. "That's all I have to say to either of you," Mai said coolly. "You are dismissed."

"Chancellor." Azula made no move to go. "I want to bring Ty Lee."

"No," Mai said flatly. "Everyone knows that she tried to kill you a few days ago, Azula. She stays in your quarters until I've determined she's not dangerous anymore. That's final."

The firebender's hawk eyes blazed. "You're just punishing us for my having freed her!"

Mai gazed at her quietly. "If I were punishing you, Azula, she'd be back in prison. You both would be." The Fire Lord ground her teeth. "You can go. Watch your step." Her tone left no doubt that she wasn't referring to the unevenness of the floor. Azula glared at her for a moment more before she spun on her heel and stalked from the room.

Cai's footsteps followed hers softly. Azula didn't look at her until they had nearly reached the quarters where Ty Lee waited. Then she glanced at the bodyguard; Cai's expression was impassive. For a brief moment, Azula could see the resemblance between Mai and her cousin. It was broken an instant later as Cai's brows lifted. "Do you have orders for me, Fire Lord?"

"Not really." Azula paused at the door and regarded the young captain. The first faint germ of an idea was stirring in her mind. _Mm. Interesting. I'll have to look into that. It would take some work, but…_ "Not yet," she amended. Then, "I'll want four guards assigned to watch Ty Lee during that meeting, too."

"Of course, Your Highness." Cai inclined her head. "It has already been arranged. Her safety is as much my responsibility as yours is."

"Good." The Fire Lord sighed. "Not much time before that meeting. We'll go as soon as I've talked to Ty Lee about it." The soldier nodded, and Azula twisted the door's knob and opened it, slipping through into the room beyond.

Ty Lee was sitting in a high-backed chair, feeding something to Ignis, who was perched on the arm of it and looking quite pleased with himself. The acrobat looked up as Azula entered. Her gray eyes softened, and she smiled, rising out of her seat to meet her. The firebender clasped the girl's hands and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Mai won't let you come to the meeting, Ty," she said. "I'm sorry."

The little acrobat gave a faint smile and shrug. "Oh. Well, I guess that's okay," she said. "I don't understand what they go on about half the time, anyway." She leaned forward and cuddled against Azula's body. "Will it be a late meeting? Will you be back before I go to bed?" she wanted to know.

"I don't know." Azula released Ty Lee's fingers and let her hands slide around to rest in the dip of the acrobat's spine. "It might go pretty late. We have some heavy-duty problems to solve." She kissed Ty Lee's forehead. "Don't stay up for me."

The gymnast sighed deeply. "Will you at least wake me up when you come to bed?" she asked.

"Do you want me to?" Azula's lips curved in amusement as Ty Lee nodded. "Well, okay. If that's what you want, Ty. I'll wake you up if you're asleep when I get back."

"Thanks, 'Zula." Ty Lee gave her a sweet smile. "I love you."

"I, uh…" The Fire Lord cast a self-conscious glance at the silent Cai. "Ahem! I love you, too." She disengaged rather hastily, with one last pat to Ty Lee's back. "I have to go. The meeting's going to start soon. Play with Ignis, or whatever – you'll hardly know I'm gone."

Ty Lee gave a slow smile. "I always know when you're gone." She trapped one of Azula's nervously-twitching hands and lifted it to her mouth, kissing the backs of the firebender's knuckles. "I'll be waiting."

Azula's eyes widened as her fingers were released. The little acrobat had never performed this little maneuver before – she was gazing at Azula through her lashes now, her gray eyes shy and adoring and full of innocent desire. The look hit Azula as solidly as a fist. A lump rose in her throat. _Gods. What've I ever done to deserve her looking at me like that?_ She laid her hand on Ty Lee's shoulder, leaned forward, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "See you later," she said hoarsely. Then, before her quivering voice could betray her further, the Fire Lord turned and left the room. Cai fell into step beside and slightly behind her, after exchanging a few hurried words with a guard at the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Azula rested her elbows in the table and her chin on her folded hands. She hoped she was still managing to look interested. The meeting had already been going on for four hours, and looked as though it would keep going well into a fifth, despite the late hour. She'd picked up on many different nuances of the situation between the Fire Nation and its neighbors during the first two hours, but the last two had more or less been simple arguments, logic chasing itself about in circles. Mai had been silent for some time now, watching and listening as Azula was doing.

The current disagreement was between Lord Shung and General Hisato, with the other council members occasionally weighing in. The lord scowled and shook his finger. "No one is arguing that the attempt on the Fire Lord's life was of no consequence," he growled. "Of course it was. We should and we shall seek reparation for it. But to suggest that we declare war over it is ridiculous! Everyone here knows that our navy and military are in no shape to do battle against the Earth Kingdom."

"Not with the way it's been dismantled, no." The old general's brows bristled. "But this has been a blow at our country's very honor. I cannot believe that a nobleman of my country would have the gall to stand up and say that we should not retaliate for it. We need not declare full-scale war, but a blow has been struck against us, and we must strike back. The Fire Nation's leaders must act!"

The Fire Lord's brows lowered a touch. She lost track of the debate as she sank into deep thought. _That was one of Father's weaknesses,_ she mused. _Acting. He was decisive and quick to react, but he stayed in his palace and let his armies and so on accomplish everything for him. Most of the military never even saw him. They saw plenty of me, though._ Her lips twitched. _If I'd watched him properly instead of falling all over myself to please him, maybe I would have been able to see things like that and turn them in my favor._ Azula knew a moment of self-disgust.

_Enough. There's no point in beating myself up for that now._ The firebender pushed the subject aside. _I can still turn that fact to my advantage…I doubt the army ever saw much of Zuko, either, what with his peacenik attitude. But I'll have to move carefully. I'm being watched here, and Mai's already annoyed with me. Better not give her an excuse to toss me in the tower before I've had a chance to get things ready._

"And what do you think, Fire Lord Azula?" General Hisato's voice broke into Azula's thoughts. She looked up to find the council all looking at her expectantly.

Azula glanced at Mai. The chancellor gazed at her impassively, but a slight twitch of her brows conveyed the warning. The firebender turned her attention back to the council and folded her hands on the table. "I have some ideas," she said smoothly, "but I fear I don't yet know enough about the situation to know which of them are valid. I will save my comments until a more appropriate time, General."

Mai cleared her throat. "I think we've come to an impasse," she said. "We've been successful in laying out the difficulties that face us, and have found a tentative solution to a few of them. That's probably all we're going to be able to accomplish tonight." She rose to her feet and included all present in a courtly nod. "I thank you all for your input, ladies and gentlemen. We will meet again tomorrow afternoon to continue our work. For now, all of us should rest and eat. We must keep up our strength if we are to lead our great nation properly."

_Cute speech._ Azula wondered wryly, as she rose to her feet with the rest, whether the chancellor was going to stop her leaving. To her relief and faint surprise, Mai seemed to pay her no mind. She slipped from the room unmolested. Her ears caught the footsteps falling in behind her. "You're never off duty, are you, Cai?" she said, without looking.

"Of course not, my lord," came the quiet voice of the bodyguard. "As I've said, I take my duties seriously."

Azula nodded. "I expected that," she said. "You'd never have made admiral by your age if you didn't." There was no response. She glanced around before speaking again, to ensure that they were alone. "You and I need to discuss something, Cai," she said. "Not now, of course – it's late, and I'm sure you need your rest as much as I do. But I have a few things I need to say to you."

"I am the captain of your bodyguard," Cai said simply. "I am always at your disposal, Fire Lord Azula."

There was unspoken depth to the words. Azula reached the door to her quarters and stood with her hand on it, turning a quiet smile on the black-haired, gray-eyed young soldier. "Thank you," she said. "I appreciate your faithfulness, Captain. Sleep well." Then, as Cai looked at her uncertainly, "Surely you're tired, aren't you? You've been attending my consort and I since very early this morning. Were you planning on not sleeping tonight?"

"Well…no, Your Highness." The bodyguard scratched her ear. "I would just prefer to see that you're properly protected before I end my shift for today."

"All right. That will be fine." Azula opened the door and lowered her voice. "But be sure that you're resting enough, Captain. You can't protect us properly if you exhaust yourself, either." Cai bowed her head in assent.

The room inside was dark and silent. Azula could make out the silent forms of watching guards, and the huddled lump on the bed that was Ty Lee's sleeping form. Her eyes softened and her lips curved at the sight. Without lighting a lamp, the Fire Lord moved over to a wardrobe and flung open its doors. She hunted through a stack of folded clothes by touch and found a silken sleeping robe. Then, setting it on a bedside table, she began to loosen the clasps of her armor.

As she lifted off the heavy shoulder armor, ready hands took it from her. She lifted her gaze in surprise to find Cai standing there. The bodyguard carefully hung the armor plates on the stand that sat nearby for that purpose. Then, seeing the look on Azula's face, she paused. "Would you prefer that I sent for a servant to attend you, my lord?" she murmured.

"No. That's fine." Azula decided the hassle wouldn't be worth it. She was tired – and besides, there wasn't a servant in the palace that she trusted as much as the young captain. She extended her arms and allowed Cai to remove her bracers. Without a word, Azula sat down on the bed to make the removal of her boots easier. "That's enough," she said, watching as the captain set the boots in their place beneath the armor stand. "I need no more attending tonight."

"As my lord commands." The bodyguard struck her clenched fist against her breast and inclined her head. "Pleasant dreams, Fire Lord Azula. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Cai." Azula watched as the young woman briskly left the room, outlined only by the silver moonlight filtering in through the windows. Then she stood up and slid the thick leather battle skirt off her hips. She tossed it carelessly at the rack; it caught on a hook and hung awkwardly, but Azula found she didn't really care. She quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes and slung the sleeping robe over herself. The silk felt cool and smooth against her skin as she tied a loose knot in the belt of it. Without further ceremony, the firebender slipped in between the sheets of the bed and moved closer to the still form of her lover.

Ty Lee murmured as Azula drew her into her arms. She felt soft; the Fire Lord sighed contentedly and hugged her closer, feeling the warmth of the girl's body through the thin fabric of their clothes. "Hey," she murmured. "You awake?"

Large eyes blinked sleepily up at her. "I am now," came the soft reply. A hand tangled in the collar of her robe, and Azula was tugged down to be kissed on the mouth. The acrobat's lips nipped and nibbled and explored Azula's for a couple of minutes. Azula relaxed, thoroughly enjoying the attention. "Did your meeting go okay, 'Zula?" Ty Lee murmured at last, wrapping her arms around Azula's neck.

"It was long and boring. I wished you were there to entertain me." The Fire Lord's voice grew husky. Her hands slid down and began to tug at the belt that held Ty Lee's robe closed. "Hey. We got interrupted the last time we were going to sleep in this room together."

"Yeah." The little acrobat shivered and tightened her hold on Azula's neck as the belt came undone. "I attacked you, right?"

"Long Feng did," Azula corrected, stopping her explorations long enough to kiss her lover on the tip of her nose. "Forget about that," she whispered. "It's just you and me and this nice, soft bed tonight, Ty."

"And the guards." It was too dark to see the blush coloring Ty Lee's face, but Azula could hear it in her voice. "I can't…seem to get…used to that."

Azula had grown up used to the constant presence of guards and servants, and her months of freedom from that hadn't really changed this. She smiled and kissed Ty Lee hungrily, pulling open the robe as she did and sliding her palms up the acrobat's bare flanks. Ty Lee gasped into Azula's mouth as the firebender's hands cupped her breasts. "Don't worry about them," the Fire Lord whispered into Ty Lee's ear. "I've missed you, and I want this. I want you. I want to make you feel good."

For a moment, it seemed that Ty Lee wasn't going to respond. Then her arms slowly released Azula's neck and lowered. The firebender felt slim fingers plucking at the knot that held her own robe closed. It felt good. There were still plans to make and problems to solve, but they could wait. She smiled against the skin of her lover's neck and began to kiss her way down to Ty Lee's collarbone. "I love you," she whispered, her lips brushing against the little acrobat's throat.

"I love you, too," Ty Lee said softly. "I don't care _who's_ watching." Azula couldn't help laughing at this, and they gave themselves over to the moment, and the wildness of the night.


	63. Chapter 63

Panting, Azula tossed sweat-soaked hair from her eyes and faced her opponent, dropping into a defensive stance that was finally starting to feel natural again. Cai's eyes met hers; they were glinting with fierce enjoyment. "Ready, Your Majesty?" the captain asked, her lips twisting into an impish grin.

"Bring it." Azula gave a feral smile of her own. Cai stepped forward and attacked, swiping a fist at the firebender's right shoulder. Azula slipped back and sideways, letting the blow fly harmlessly over her, and tried to sweep Cai's feet out from under her. The former admiral was too agile for that. Azula muffled a curse as Cai hopped lightly over the sweeping kick. Now off-balance and out of position, Azula barely managed to avoid a punch to the back. She rolled forward and onto her feet again. Cai danced back to regain her own balance.

Although Azula had been training daily for some time already, she hadn't started sparring until now. It was quite different from the training sessions. Azula could feel how painfully out of practice she was. Her reflexes weren't what they once had been, and she found herself having to think about moves that had once been almost instinctive.

All the same, it wasn't too depressing. Ty Lee's patient coaching in the Earth Kingdom was paying off now. She was holding her own against the skilled captain of the guard. _Not bad for not having really fought for a couple of years,_ Azula mused, swiveling to follow Cai's stalking movements. _It'll take time to get back in form, and I don't know how much that damned arthritis is going to cripple me, but…maybe I can get enough of my skills back._

Again, Cai attacked! Azula ducked a kick that whistled over her head, using the momentum to swing her own leg up and into the guard's midsection. Cai twisted, but couldn't quite dodge all of the blow; Azula's foot connected with her ribs. The former admiral grunted. Out of the corner of her eye, the Fire Lord saw Cai twist and drive her fist downward. Azula spun up and jumped out of the way.

_"Ah!"_ The movement sent a fiery jolt of pain up Azula's leg. She stumbled and fell, her hands clutching instinctively at her ankle. More frustrated than anything, Azula thumped her forehead against her knee and cursed, long and low.

"Your Majesty, are you all right?" Cai dropped to her knees beside her, brushing spikes of damp, black hair out of her eyes and peering down at the Fire Lord's leg. "Did I injure you?"

"No. Just the arthritis," Azula muttered. "It's fine. Give me a minute."

Cai sat back on her heels and watched as Azula rubbed her ankle. There was still concern in her gray eyes. "Perhaps we should stop for now," she said.

"No." The Fire Lord's tone was curt. "I need to be able to do this again, and I need to learn it quickly. We don't have time for coddling." She pointed. "Bring me a bandage. I'll tie it up, and we'll go again."

Slowly, Cai went to the basket Azula had indicated, took out a rolled strip of crimson cloth, and brought it back. She knelt down and placed it in Azula's hands. Her expression was grave as she watched the Fire Lord wind the bandage around the offending leg. "My lord, far be it from me to question you," she said hesitantly. "But if your ankle is weak, you could get badly hurt doing this. I…"

"Did I ask for commentary?" Azula snapped. "You don't get omelets without breaking eggs. And it might just be that I know what I'm doing."

Cai inclined her head quietly. "I would never question that, Your Highness," she said. "My apologies."

Azula eyed her grumpily before turning her attention back on the bandage. A few more turns and a flourish, and her sore ankle was bound up. She rose to her feet and carefully put her weight on the leg. It still ached, but the support of the bandage helped, and Azula thought she could continue for a while longer. "All right," she said, taking a deep breath. "On your feet, Captain. Let's go again." The sparring resumed.

There had been many meetings, both official and not, over the last three days. Azula thought she was getting a handle on the politics now, both national and international. The most pressing matter – the attempt on her life by Long Feng – had been the exclusive subject of yesterday's council meeting. The council had decided to demand that the Dai Li be disbanded and Long Feng be turned over to Fire Nation justice. Any discussions about the withdrawal of Fire Nation troops from Earth Kingdom soil would be tabled until then.

The Fire Lord doubted the demands would be met. She suspected that the Dai Li still wielded the actual power in the Earth Kingdom, much as they had before the war. Whether King Kuei and his courtiers knew that yet or not, she wasn't sure. She'd suggested the idea to Toph yesterday; the young earthbender had become very quiet. While Toph hadn't really said anything about it, Azula could tell she was deeply concerned.

Yet another problem to solve. Azula sighed and waited for Cai to attack.

They sparred for several more minutes, both of them getting in a few strikes. At last, Azula was knocked off her feet by a low, sweeping kick; she broke her fall with her hands, and grunted in pain as both her ankles and her wrists protested. She rolled onto her back and lay looking up at the ceiling, waiting for the pain to subside. Cai dropped to one knee beside her. "Majesty…?" she said hesitantly.

"Yes, we're done for today." Azula sighed in mingled frustration and resignation. She looked up into Cai's worried face. "Just as well, I suppose. I need to talk to you, anyway." With an effort, the Fire Lord sat up. The captain regarded her warily. "You know that Mai is an old friend of mine," Azula said quietly, after quickly glancing around the room to make sure that they were alone. "Just how attached are you to your cousin?"

Cai was silent for a while. She draped her arms over her bent knee and rested her chin on them, never taking her gray eyes from Azula's face. "She is my cousin, my lord," she said after a while. "I would object to her being harmed."

"Harmed, how?" The Fire Lord cocked her head. "Physically?"

The bodyguard scratched her nose. "Forgive me, Majesty, but are you asking me just how deep my loyalty to you runs with regard to her?" Azula inclined her head. "Ah." Cai considered. "I…was not above being proud to see someone of my family line wearing the crown of the Fire Lady," she said slowly. "But this country was built by your ancestors, Fire Lord Azula. You are of the line of Sozin…it is good that you hold the title of Fire Lord."

Azula's eyes narrowed slightly. She poked Cai in the chest. "You are avoiding my question."

"With all respect, no, my lord." The bodyguard's gaze was guileless. "I am explaining my answer." Azula's brow crept upward. "I'm a soldier, and a proud citizen of this nation," Cai said simply. "I don't believe it should be run by committee. It should be as it has always been – ruled by the Fire Lord. And you, Majesty, are Fire Lord." She paused, her gray eyes dropping under Azula's piercing gaze. "But I don't want to see my cousin destroyed."

The Fire Lord considered this answer for a moment or two. "As I said before, Mai is an old friend of mine," she said. "I know her strengths and weaknesses as well as I know my own. She's a brilliant politician. I have no intention of having her killed, Captain Shizaki. That would be a complete waste of talent and potential." The bodyguard nodded silently. "It's exactly as you said. The Fire Nation shouldn't be run by committee. All I want is the power to run this country as it should be run." Azula waited until she could catch and hold Cai's gaze again. "Can I count on you, Captain?"

Something shifted in the young soldier's expression. Cai's shoulders squared, and she lifted her chin. "Yes, Majesty," she said softly. "And…" She hesitated. Azula waited, studying the bodyguard's face. "There are…many…in the ranks who still remember you, my lord."

_Ah._ Azula felt a surge of triumph and fierce joy. She kept her expression mild. "Thank you, Captain," she said. "Your loyalty to the crown and your country will be rewarded – that I promise you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Cai's voice was low, and Azula could see something very like hero worship in her gray eyes. She reached out and clapped the bodyguard on the shoulder. "Let's go get cleaned up," she said. "I need to discuss something with Chancellor Mai, so don't dawdle."

Half an hour later, the two of them were walking up the main hall of the palace together. Azula paused and looked at Cai speculatively. "Now where do you think the High Chancellor would be at this time of the afternoon?"

Gray eyes met hers, vaguely startled. "Erm…normally, I believe she would be taking her tea in her study, Your Highness," she said. "Do you not have an appointment with her?"

"No," Azula said placidly. "But I think this is important enough that I can trouble her for a minute or two." She gave Cai a sidelong glance, finding the bodyguard's brow furrowed. "You don't agree with my methods, Captain?"

"The Fire Lord may do as she wishes," Cai said quietly.

Azula smiled. "Good girl." She turned her steps toward Mai's quarters. The guards at the door eyed her, but made no move to stop her progress. Without knocking, Azula opened the study door and stepped inside.

Mai's narrow eyes flicked upward in surprise and irritation. She was seated by a window with a desk to her left and a small, folding table at her right. The remains of a light luncheon graced the table. Azula bowed politely as Cai closed the door behind them. "Good afternoon, Chancellor," she said smoothly. "Do forgive the interruption. I have something that I need to discuss with you."

"Really." Mai's voice was dry. "Does it have anything to do with barging into peoples' offices unannounced, without knocking?"

"Oh, nothing as trivial as that." Azula's eyes widened innocently. "I wouldn't dream of wasting your time with something so inconsequential."

"Get to the point, Azula." Mai's tone grew cold. "You've got about ten seconds before I decide to remind you of the rules of conduct around here."

Azula heard Cai draw a deep breath, but she didn't look at the captain. "As you wish, Chancellor," she said. She clasped her hands behind her back and paced over to a nearby bookshelf, running her amber eyes absently over the titles. "When we first discussed our little power arrangement, I only had one condition," she observed. "I didn't ask for much. All I wanted was to take Ty Lee as my queen." Mai said nothing. "That condition hasn't changed."

The chancellor tapped her fingers on the desk. "The circumstances have…"

"It is my only condition." Azula's words cut her off as sharply as a descending blade. Her hawk eyes flicked from the book jackets to bore unerringly into Mai's. "I said I would cooperate with you fully _if_ Ty Lee were allowed to be my consort. I will not bend on that, Chancellor. That wedding goes ahead in two days as planned, or I will withdraw my cooperation. It's up to you."

The former assassin rose to her feet with deadly grace. Her expression hadn't changed, but there was fire flickering in her narrow eyes. "You are hardly in the position to be giving me ultimatums, Azula," she said icily. "Do you really want to get familiar with your old cage again?"

A cold pang of fear lanced through Azula's chest, but she only smiled. "Really, Mai? You're going to throw me in prison? Is that what you're going to do?" She leaned her shoulder against the bookshelf with studied casualness and put her head on one side. "You need me. We both know that. No matter how astute you are, you don't have enough of Sozin's blood in you to claim that throne. You need me to keep the loyalists happy, and keep this country from splitting down the middle. And you and I both know that those loyalists wouldn't stand for Sozin's heir being some obvious puppet monarch shut up in a dungeon. You need it to look as if I have all the power of the crown, don't you?"

Mai stared at the firebender. Her careful mask of neutrality looked painfully close to shattering, and her hands curled slowly into fists. "I could always use your brother instead."

Azula gave a low laugh and examined her fingernails. "Yes. Because that was working out so very well before." She brushed a nonexistent speck of dust off her sleeve and looked back up at Mai. She could tell the shot had gone home. Smoothly, the Fire Lord shifted gears. "But we don't need to fight with each other, Mai," she said, more gently. "We can work together. Just give me what I want, and I'll be as meek as a koala-lamb. You did agree to this deal. You wouldn't break your word, now, would you? I'm sure the Tsangs are far too honorable for that." She spread out her hands, palms up. "Is my marrying Ty Lee so very much to ask?"

There was a pause. Finally, Mai sighed. "Very well," she said. "I did agree to your terms, and it does seem that the Avatar was able to undo whatever it is the Dai Li did to Ty Lee. The wedding will go ahead as planned." Azula smirked. "But I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain," Mai warned. "You agreed to be ruled by myself and my council. If I find differently, I won't hesitate to switch over to Zuko, Azula."

"Of course, Chancellor." The Fire Lord gave her a sweet smile. Then, with a glint of curiosity, "What are you planning on doing about my brother, anyway?"

"That," Mai said dryly, "is none of your affair." Her narrow eyes moved to her cousin's gray ones. "Cai, have one of your men escort Fire Lord Azula back to her quarters. You and I need to have a talk."

The captain struck her fist against her chest in salute. "At once, Chancellor," she said.

A few words were spoken to one of the guards at the door, and he stepped forward briskly. "Your Highness," he said.

Azula straightened and dropped a graceful bow in Mai's direction. "Good afternoon, Chancellor Mai," she said. "I will see you at this evening's council meeting." With that, she allowed herself to be escorted from the room.


	64. Chapter 64

It was absolutely ridiculous to feel nervous about something that had been this long in coming, especially when Azula had asked for it herself. She knew that. It was even more ridiculous because all of this ceremony and posturing and general chaos was only an official acknowledgement of something that had already existed for many months. It was just a formality, and a way of displaying the union of the Fire Lord and her consort for the peasantry.

All this didn't stop Azula's heart from racing.

The Fire Lord scowled and fidgeted impatiently. The previous day had passed in a whirl of activity, as feverish preparations were made for the wedding in amongst all the political meetings and discussions that were Azula's job as Fire Lord. Ty Lee had been spirited off yesterday morning to her family's quarters in the palace. After a morning spent studying up on international trade agreements, Azula had gone – with an entourage consisting of General Iroh, a few bodyguards led by Cai, and a very uncomfortable-looking Zuko – to those same quarters. There, she had presented Ty Lee with the gift traditionally given to a Fire Nation bride by her prospective groom – an obi, the belt that the acrobat would wear over her wedding garment. It was beautifully embroidered with lilies, but it was done in white thread on white cloth, so the design was subtle.

Azula wasn't entirely comfortable with being thought of as something so masculine as a groom, but she supposed someone had to take that role. _Better me than Ty Lee, I guess,_ she'd thought reluctantly.

Ty Lee had been genuinely delighted with the present, and had presented Azula in return with the gift traditionally given to the bridegroom by the bride – pleated hakama trousers. Normally they would have been plain black, but an understated flame design had been embroidered into the hems in gold thread, in deference to Azula's high rank. One stolen, tender kiss, and the two had parted. They wouldn't see each other again until the ceremony the next day.

The Fire Lord gritted her teeth as she listened to the voice of a Fire Sage drone on the other side of the door. She knew this was an important ceremony, and would probably drag on interminably, but she couldn't help feeling impatient. She wanted to make her entrance, and be joined to Ty Lee, and have done with it. Her fingers flicked unconsciously over the belt at her waist. She was wearing the hakama Ty Lee had given her, with a matching black kimono robe, the cuffs of which were also embroidered with a subtle flame design. She wore a black surcoat over it; a magnificent golden dragon, the family crest of Sozin's line, decorated the back. Other than that, and the five-pointed crown on her head, Azula wore no other ornaments. She was glad of that. _The way I feel right now, if I were wearing baubles, I'd probably chew them off out of sheer nerves._ She forced herself to stand rigidly at attention.

There was movement beside her; Cai peered at her surreptitiously. The young captain was dressed in her usual military uniform, with the single addition of a more ornate collar to advertise her status and achievements in battle. She was carrying a long halberd to match those borne by the rest of the guards that flanked the Fire Lord. "Is everything ready, Your Highness?" the bodyguard murmured. "Do you need me to do anything for you?"

Azula almost – almost – laughed. She shut her jaw tightly on the hysterical giggle that threatened to erupt. "No," she said curtly. "I am prepared." _Gods. What if I forget what I'm supposed to say? What if I trip over my own feet?_ She inhaled deeply and cast a glance down at her legs. The royal dressmaker, noting that Azula was a few inches shorter than her betrothed, had insisted on fitting her with special shoes that added to her height. They were well made, so Azula doubted that anyone would notice them, but they felt a bit strange to walk in. _Just my luck to be the runt of the family,_ she thought darkly. _Father was tall. Mother was tall. Zuko towers over me. I wonder who I'm a throwback to?_

She thought she could handle walking in the shoes, provided her arthritis cooperated. Remembering the vows, though – that Azula wasn't so sure of. She'd studied the words late into the night, committing them dutifully to memory. She thought they were still there, somewhere…if only her thoughts would stop chasing each other in circles, maybe she could remember them. With a scowl, the firebender wiped her damp palms on her sleeves. She couldn't afford to be anything other than poised and flawless during this ceremony. The fact that she couldn't seem to calm down was irritating her.

The door in front of Azula swung open abruptly, admitting a flood of sound. Although the crowd was hushed, a sort of general buzz was in the air. It jangled against Azula's already raw nerves. Without a word, she straightened her shoulders and started forward, her gait somewhere between a military march and a stately walk. Cai fell into step just behind and slightly to her right. The crowd was assembled in the main courtyard of the Fire Temple, and Azula was walking slowly across the wide dais that lay across the front of the temple proper.

Two groups of people were already arranged on opposite sides of the dais, facing each other. Azula was passing by one of them already – her family, such as they were. Her uncle and her brother were there, as well as a motley crew of people whose connection to her by blood was more suspect. Most of them had been collected just to fill the Sozin side of the stage. The bride's side needed no such padding. Ty Lee's parents were there, and five of her sisters, along with their husbands and, in two cases, children. Azula didn't even really know who the rest of the people were. Her amber eyes flicked down to the front row of the crowd, to the nobles assembled there. She spotted Mai and Lord Lobsang, along with the rest of the council. Then Azula turned her attention back to her path, and to concentrating on not falling over.

In the center of the stage, between the two families, stood the head Fire Sage. Azula made her way to stand before him, stopping to his right, on the same side as her family. She breathed a secret sigh of relief that she hadn't stumbled on the way. The sage acknowledged her with a grave nod, which she returned. Then there was a stir on the other side of the stage. The doors swung open, and the bride's party emerged.

At once, Azula's belly started tying itself in knots, and her mouth went bone-dry. The entourage was made up of a group of palace guards, a couple of Ty Lee's cousins, and Ty Lee's oldest sister – Azula thought her name was Ty Lao. None of them even registered in the Fire Lord's mind. Her eyes were fixed on the vision that walked before them.

Ty Lee was dressed in a kimono made of simple, white silk. The obi Azula had given her the day before was tied about her slim waist. Azula thought she could make intricate embroidery on the garment that matched that on the belt. The little acrobat's shoulder-length hair had been pulled back from her face, and styled in impossible coils on the top of her head – Azula suspected extensions. Golden ornaments decorated the styled brown tresses. Black liner accentuated the girl's large, gray eyes, and her skin was flawlessly pale. As Azula watched, the white hood of the kimono was pulled up over Ty Lee's head. A moment later, and the gymnast reached the spot opposite Azula, in front of the Fire Sage. If Azula had reached out, she could have touched her.

The Fire Lord stared at her in awe. She couldn't seem to quite fathom that this beautiful, graceful creature was her Ty Lee – her childhood friend, her servant, her lover.

Her bride.

The little acrobat gazed back at her. There was something of the same amazement reflected in those gray eyes, along with the deep, simple love that Ty Lee had always given her. A lump rose in Azula's throat.

The Fire sage was speaking now, but his voice was only a drone on the edges of Azula's hearing. She caught a few words – enough to make out that he was giving some blessing and calling on Agni – but she didn't care. Her eyes caressed Ty Lee, drinking in every detail. Now that the girl was closer, Azula could make out the ornaments in her hair. They were in tiny shapes. The Fire Lord spotted a dragon or two, and a phoenix. There were apples, too, and trees, and the stylized flames that symbolized the blessing of Agni. They were pretty, Azula thought, but she didn't think her lover needed the ornaments. _She puts them to shame,_ the firebender thought proudly. _She puts everyone in this nation to shame._

Ty Lee smiled at her, and reached out to take her hands. With a shock, Azula realized that they had already come to the point in the ceremony where the two of them would exchange vows. A torch was lit beneath their clasped hands; she could feel the heat of the flames against her wrists for a moment. Then water was slowly poured out over their fingers to protect them from the fire. Somehow, her own voice joined Ty Lee's as they spoke in unison. "Through fire and water I will come to you – neither fire nor water can keep me from you."

The torch was removed. Azula abruptly remembered that now she was expected to speak her half of the vows. Her mind was blank. She made a desperate attempt to retrieve the words from the depths of her memory, but nothing came. Azula's heart began to pound in her ears.

Then Ty Lee gave her a soft, encouraging smile. The Fire Lord felt her hands gently squeeze her own. A sense of peace flooded through her. With a breath, she met Ty Lee's gaze and returned the faint smile.

"Lady Ty Lee, daughter of Lord Chiao Ming and Lady Takeko of the Fire Nation." Azula's voice sounded surprisingly strong and steady in her own ears, considering her state of mind. She knew a moment of amusement. _When in doubt, fake it._ "I, Azula of Sozin's line, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, Dragon of the Outlying Isles, Emperor of the West, and Embodiment of Agni, have chosen you to be my wife and my queen. I will provide for you and cover you with my wings. My fire will defend your honor and win wealth for you. I will be your lord." Then, dropping her voice to a whisper that only Ty Lee could hear, "Everything I have and everything I am is yours, Ty. I owe you everything."

The little acrobat's eyes warmed and filled with tears. There was a pause as she visibly struggled with her emotions. Now it was Azula's turn to squeeze her fingers comfortingly; the firebender gently caressed the backs of Ty Lee's hands with her thumbs. When the girl finally spoke, her voice wavered only a little. "Fire Lord Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa," she said. "I, Lady Ty Lee, daughter of Lord Chiao Ming and Lady Takeko, lay my hand in yours. I will obey you and honor you in word and action. I pledge myself to you, body and soul. I will be your servant, and you will be my lord." There was a slight pause before Ty Lee's lips curved, and her soft whisper came to Azula's ears. "I love you, 'Zula…so much." A cup of sake was placed in Azula's hands, and she sipped, then passed it to her bride. Nine ritual oaths were taken as the cup was passed back and forth between them. Then they joined hands again, and waited.

There were more speeches by the Fire Sage, and by representatives from both families, but Azula let them fade into the background. Ty Lee's hands felt warm in hers. She admired the soft curve of the acrobat's face, still childlike despite the longer planes of adulthood that were beginning to bring out her cheekbones. Her eyes traced the bow of Ty Lee's lips, now painted a darker pink. Azula found herself wanting to kiss them; she felt a faint blush coloring her own cheeks. Ty Lee simply smiled and looked back at her. Those gray eyes glowed with deep happiness. Azula was glad that she had insisted on this ceremony – she knew how much it meant to her idealistic lover.

Then Ty Lee released Azula's hands and dropped gracefully to her knees, drawing the white hood down off her head. Azula was almost startled to find Cai at her elbow. The young captain presented a crimson pillow, on which was nestled a four-pointed, flame-shaped hairpin – the crown of the Fire Lady. Azula slowly took it. Ty Lee bowed her head, and silence fell. Azula's mouth felt dry again, and she had to swallow before she could speak her lines. "You are Lady Ty Lee no longer," she said. "With this crown I name you Fire Lady of the Fire Nation, Queen of the Outlying Isles, Empress of the West, and Consort to the Embodiment of Agni." She pressed the sharp point of the hairpin deep into the coiled knot of hair atop Ty Lee's head.

The thing was done. It was done, and Azula hadn't forgotten or stumbled over any of her words. She felt a rush of relief as Ty Lee rose. They turned toward the crowd; Azula took Ty Lee's hand in hers and presented her as the Fire Sage's voice rang in her ears. "Citizens of the Fire Nation – your queen!" The crowd roared. The little acrobat looked at her, eyes bright with joy and unshed tears. And even though it wasn't part of the actual ceremony, Azula couldn't help but lean forward and kiss her.


	65. Chapter 65

The sunrise that morning was spectacular, even by Fire Nation standards. Azula leaned back on her pillows and admired it idly, her hands folded behind her tousled head. Her lover's body was tangled up with hers; Ty Lee's brown head was cuddled into the crook of her shoulder. They were both quite naked, and a deep sense of languid contentment rested over them.

Ty Lee nuzzled her. "I'm glad you sent the guards out at bedtime," she murmured. "I wanted this night to just be ours, 'Zula."

"I figured." Azula's hawk eyes gentled as they lowered to meet her bride's. "So, was the wedding everything you thought it would be?"

The little acrobat beamed at her. "Way better," she said, with a little wriggle of pleasure. "I don't think I've ever been so happy as I am right now." She turned her head to kiss the shoulder on which her head lay. "Thanks, baby," she said softly. "I know you kind of had to twist Mai's arm to get it."

Azula smirked. "Since when do I need excuses to twist arms?" Then, with a chuckle, "You're welcome. I know you really wanted it."

One of Ty Lee's nimble fingers traced patterns on Azula's flat stomach. "Yeah. I guess it's sort of silly of me, but…I just feel better now that the two of us are official," the gymnast said. "I mean, I know we love each other, and that's enough, in a way. But in another…I didn't like that I was kind of just your toy."

The Fire Lord's brows lowered abruptly. "What?"

Ty Lee laughed softly and gave Azula's belly a comforting pat. "I know you don't think of me like that, 'Zula. It's okay. But you know that's what most of the court was thinking. And I didn't like that they thought it, you know?" She laid her head back down on Azula's chest. "Because we're not like that."

"No," Azula agreed. "We're not."

"And now," Ty Lee said softly, "you're really mine."

The firebender smiled out the window. Funny, how something that would have infuriated her only a couple of years ago could now bring her so much happiness. Then the memory of Tami flickered across her mind, and she closed her eyes. "Yeah. All yours, Ty," she said huskily.

The two of them fell silent and watched the sunrise together. Ty Lee's hand resumed its absent caressing of her partner's belly; Azula considered it in idle pleasure. They had a little time together this morning, since the first council meeting of the day wasn't until ten, and she was forgoing the studying she usually did before that. iThis is shamefully decadent,/i Azula thought cheerfully. iMight as well take it all the way. I think we could probably manage to eat again, even though we stuffed ourselves at the feast last night. I wonder if I could get a servant to bring us some sake before breakfast? Or maybe chocolate?/i

The memory of the wedding feast made her smile. As per tradition, Ty Lee had vanished after the ceremony, and Azula had made her entrance at the feasting hall alone. Half an hour later, the bride had appeared, dressed in an elaborate silk kimono the color of wine. It was decorated with golden dragons and phoenixes. Azula had risen to greet her, fairly bursting with pride, and escorted her new bride to her seat at her right hand.

Come to think of it, Azula couldn't even remember what they'd eaten, although she thought turtleduck meat might have been involved. Her mind had been elsewhere.

A sharp knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Azula scowled and fumbled at a bedside table. Her fingers closed on her hairpin, hastily discarded the night before – with a vicious flick, she sent it flying at the door. Its sharp point stuck, quivering, in the wood. "Get lost!" she snapped.

There was a pause, and then the knock timidly repeated itself. "Forgive the intrusion, my lord," came Cai's humble voice. "Something's happened. High Chancellor Mai has called the council together."

Azula let her head fall back on the cushions and cursed, long and low. "Is the Fire Nation sinking into the sea?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty," Cai replied, after a brief hesitation. "My cousin only said it was urgent."

"Damn it." Azula grimaced at the ceiling. "Bloody politics. It's bad etiquette to have emergencies before breakfast."

Gently, Ty Lee rubbed her partner's side and placed a tender kiss on the corner of her jaw. "It's okay, 'Zula," she said. "This is our job, right? We'll have more time together."

The Fire Lord scowled at her, but sighed and nodded. "Whatever," she muttered. She threw back the covers and swung her legs out of the bed. "All right, fine," she snapped at the implacable door. "Send in the servants. Let's get going."

Within half an hour, Azula and Ty Lee were dressed and being escorted to the war room where the council was gathered. Azula was in full royal armor, but Ty Lee was in a dark rose-colored robe that recalled the pink outfits she so loved. It looked a bit odd coupled with the crown of the Fire Lady. One of the servants had delicately suggested something more 'appropriate,' but Azula had cut her off. "What my queen wants, my queen gets," she'd snapped. The servant had prudently shut up.

The council room was slightly more crowded than usual. Azula's brows lifted slightly at the sight of Aang, Toph, Katara and General Iroh along one side of the narrow table. She didn't comment, however. She and Ty Lee made their way to the raised dais at the end of the room. Ty Lee gracefully sat down to Azula's right; Mai, with a formal half-bow, took her place to Azula's left.

Silence fell. Mai looked at Azula. "With your indulgence, Fire Lord…?" Azula nodded wordlessly, and the chancellor indicated the four newcomers. "Our allies, General Iroh and Lady Toph Bei Fong, have received disturbing news from the Earth Kingdom," she said. "By your leave, ladies and gentlemen of the Fire Nation's council, I will let them tell it."

The old general cleared his throat and swept the room with a grave look. "As some of you may know, I am a member of the Order of the White Lotus," he said. "The Order has its finger on the political pulse of both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. I received word from King Bumi, a member of the Order, this morning. It seems that the crown of the Earth Kingdom suddenly changed hands yesterday. Ba Sing Se has been locked down, and most of our operatives have been unable to send us word – but rumor has it that the new king in Ba Sing Se is of the Dai Li."

"Long Feng," Ty Lee whispered. Azula looked at her sharply; the little acrobat's face had gone very pale.

Toph rose to her feet. Her hair was shaggy and her feet were bare but, as always, she commanded the floor by her presence alone. Her milky green eyes turned in Azula's direction. Her expression was grim. "My connections had a bit more luck than the general's," she said. "No one knows what's happened to King Kuei, and the palace is on lockdown, too. But my guys confirm that Long Feng's taken control of the city. And judging by what they're hearing, you people need to send folks out now to protect your Earth Kingdom colonies. It might even be too late already."

There was stunned silence for a minute or two as everyone processed this. Then Katara scratched her nose and gave a discreet cough. "I, uh…got a messenger hawk from my brother last night that you should know about," she said quietly. "He thinks the Water Tribes might have formed an alliance with the Earth Kingdom. My father doesn't seem to want to tell him anything right now, but…Sokka says he's worried someone might be thinking about declaring war on the Fire Nation. There are a lot of hard feelings out there."

iWell, what do you know. The worst-case scenario./i Azula studied the waterbender's face as she considered the problem. Chaos was erupting around her, as council members began to argue with each other. She could hear Mai trying to restore order, but her own thoughts took precedence over her need to listen. iIt's too soon…too soon. But I guess I'm just going to have to act now, and let the cards fall where they may. Things are moving too fast. It's forcing my hand./i

The decision was made. Without a word, Azula stood up and hopped off the dais, landing with both feet on the table. The shouting stopped abruptly as shocked eyes turned to her. She stood poker-straight, her hands clasped behind her back, and met each set of eyes with her own – slowly, deliberately. When at last she was certain she had their attention, Azula nodded once. "That's better." She turned, stepped off onto the floor, and returned calmly to her place. No one spoke as Azula settled herself back on her cushion, tucking her legs up underneath herself. "Now," she said, "perhaps we can discuss this crisis like the nobles and politicians we are, rather than howling at each other like a pack of mating wolf-boars."

"The Fire Lord is quite right," Mai said primly. She looked at Azula. "I believe our first priority should be shoring up the defenses of the Earth Kingdom colonies. Everything else is just hearsay at this point."

"I'm sure we can all agree on that." Azula's voice was calm. Her amber gaze moved to the blind earthbender. "Lady Bei Fong, did your sources have any idea of the kind of numbers we're talking about? As far as the troops that might be deployed against Fire Nation settlements, I mean."

Toph shook her head. "No. Nothing that definite," she said. "Omashu's got an army, but King Bumi'd never deploy it against the colonies. I do know there's about four thousand soldiers stationed in Gaoling. That's not far from Sozinar."

There was a pause. Azula looked at Mai. "How many troops do we have stationed in the colonies right now?"

The former assassin's eyes narrowed. "Maybe a thousand soldiers in each," she said grimly. "New Ursa and Sozinar are close enough together that we might be able to pool everyone in one city, but Azulonn is farther away. It would be easy pickings for an army that large."

"Then we should send word to New Ursa and Sozinar, at least," Lobsang put in. "Perhaps it would be better to evacuate Sozinar into New Ursa? King Bumi is more likely to be sympathetic to our people than anyone else, and New Ursa is close to his city of Omashu."

"Good thinking." Mai nodded at her cousin.

General Zared Mao cleared his throat. "How many military ships do we have stationed near the Earth Kingdom?"

All eyes turned to Cai, who stood silently in a corner near the dais. She inclined her head to acknowledge them. "Most of our military presence has been withdrawn from Earth Kingdom waters over the past year," she said. "I believe we have four naval ships within a day's journey from shore. Between them, we'd have another two to three thousand fighters…but none of the colonies are near the coast. It would take them at least another two days to reach Azulonn."

Katara looked very unhappy. "If Sokka's suspicions are right," she said, "your ships might have more to worry about than getting to the Earth Kingdom. I know the Southern Water Tribe doesn't have many master waterbenders, even now – but the Northern Water Tribe does. If there really is an alliance between the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, and if this is the prelude to declaring war on the Fire Nation…"

"…Then Earth Kingdom ships might have waterbending troops?" Lian Bai Jiang looked at her brother with widening eyes. "Lobsang, if we can't shore up New Ursa's defenses…"

iAh, yes. Mai's family lives in New Ursa. So does Cai's, come to think of it./i Azula glanced over at her bodyguard. The young captain's face was ashen. A quick, sweeping look at the room, and she saw that many of the council members were beginning to panic. There was no shouting, but pale faces abounded – Lian looked as if she was about to burst into tears. "All right." Azula's voice was measured and full of a confidence she didn't really feel. She looked at Mai. "Speculation does us no good. Let's act on what we know. We should send the message immediately to our ships in the area to go as quickly as possible to Azulonn, and another message to Sozinar to evacuate into New Ursa."

The chancellor inclined her head and turned her eyes on Lord Bai Jiang. "Lobsang, I believe the Fire Lord is right. I give you this responsibility – go at once to send those messages. And make sure the Tsangs and Bai Jiangs are personally warned, as well." The young man rose, bowed, and quickly left the room.

"We need troops." That was General Mao. His brows bristled as he looked directly at Azula. "The Fire Nation's military has been dismantled too far. We're sitting turtleducks if the other nations should decide to attack. I say we should start conscripting and training soldiers at once."

Mai's lips tightened. "We can't start acting as if the war's back on. It may not be. This disturbance might just be limited to the Earth Kingdom. If we start building the army again, we might trigger something ourselves."

"But we can't just sit here!" The room fell silent in surprise. Azula's eyes flicked over to her right; Ty Lee blushed at all the sudden attention. "Well, we can't," she said stoutly. "That'd be pretty dumb. I don't want to have to hurt anybody if we don't have to, but we have to have enough things ready so we can at least defend ourselves, right? I mean, if we have to."

iShe can still surprise me, even after all this time./i Azula smothered a proud grin and simply nodded. "I believe our empress has an excellent point," she said. "We can't simply stick our heads in the sand like ostrich-horses. There's far too much at stake." She looked at Mai. "Don't you agree, Chancellor?"

The former assassin gazed at her in silence for a moment. Her calm mask was firmly in place, but Azula could see the uncertainty in her narrow eyes. "I suppose so," Mai said at last.

At this concession, Azula turned her head to look at Aang, who was listening to all this with a troubled look on his face. "Avatar Aang," she said, "we have no desire to instigate war, but we must defend our people. You have extensive experience in dealing with all the nations. What do you suggest?"

One could have heard a pin drop. All eyes turned to the young monk. Aang rested his hands on the table and looked down at them unhappily. "Well," he said, "I've talked a lot with King Kuei, and we're pretty good friends. But Long Feng just isn't very friendly. I don't know him well." He paused. No one spoke. "I could be in Ba Sing Se in three days if I go now. Toph and I could go and see what's going on, and try to calm things down from that side." He looked at Katara. "Maybe we could drop you off at Kyoshi Island, and you and Sokka could go talk to Hakoda."

"That," General Iroh said gravely, "is an excellent idea. I think I should go, as well. I will ensure that the members of the White Lotus in Ba Sing Se will be there to support you."

Mai folded her hands in her lap and regarded Aang levelly. "I believe it's important that you have representatives from the Fire Nation with you, Avatar," she said. "It's one thing for you to tell them we don't want war – it's another for them to hear it from an official ambassador of our country."

"An excellent point," said Lord Shung, nodding. "Who should be sent? We'll need at least two representatives – one for the Earth Kingdom, and one for the Water Tribes. Perhaps even three, if we wish to send people to each of the tribes separately."

The chancellor paused, thinking. "I believe that should be a decision rendered by the Fire Lord and the council alone," she said. "Avatar Aang, General Iroh – if you and your companions would please retire to your quarters, so that we can deliberate?"

The old general rose heavily to his feet and looked at her. "Would you like me to tell Zuko to come?" he asked mildly.

There was silence. Azula could almost see Mai's mind racing, going over all the personal and political ramifications of the question. At last, the chancellor's lips tightened. "The Fire Lord's brother is welcome to attend, of course," she said stiffly. "This is a matter that concerns our nation, and he is a member of the royal family, after all. But perhaps he might be reminded that he has no official vote in the outcome."

Iroh inclined his head. "I will tell him to come, then, Chancellor." He gave Azula a long, searching look, and then left, with Aang, Katara and Toph trailing behind him. The door closed behind them with a sense of finality.


	66. Chapter 66

Azula held out her arms silently as obsequious servants draped her in the formal court garb of the Fire Lord. She felt a bench cinch tight around her slim waist. "If you would lower your arms, Your Majesty," one of the attendants murmured. She complied, and the weight of the elaborate armor pressed down on her shoulders. Straps and buckles were fastened as the smell of steel and leather filled her nostrils. The royal cloak was slung over the armor then, draping from her neck to the floor in an impressive swath of black fabric. Beside her, Ty Lee fidgeted. She was being dressed in the equally ornate formal costume of the empress, and it didn't look as if she much liked it.

The servants stepped back, and Azula examined their handiwork in a full-length mirror that sat nearby. "Good," she said shortly, running an approving eye over her own flawlessly styled hair. "Go. One of you tell Cai we'll be out in a few minutes." Wordlessly, the attendants filed from the room.

Ty Lee looked at her. She looked very different in her robes, Azula thought – older, maybe. Almost aristocratic. "You're planning something, aren't you?" the acrobat murmured.

Azula looked back. "Yes," she said.

The gymnast's gray eyes were mournful. "You haven't told me anything, 'Zula."

Guilt made the Fire Lord squirm a bit. "I know. I'm sorry, Ty," she said. "There wasn't time. I didn't think I'd have to act this soon." She took Ty Lee's hands in hers and squeezed them gently. "This whole situation…the Fire Nation needs good leadership right now. It can't be run by committee." Azula paused to mentally thank Cai for the turn of phrase. "So there are probably going to be some kind of scary things happening when we open court. You'll just need to trust me, okay?"

The little acrobat lowered her head. "You've told Cai."

There was a hint of accusation in the words. Azula winced, knowing Ty Lee was probably thinking about Tami, and wondering if Cai was going to come between them in the same way. "Yes," she said simply, unwilling to lie to her lover. "I needed her help." She squeezed Ty Lee's hands again. "I'm sorry, Ty Lee. I didn't intend to keep anything from you. I promise I'll tell you all about it as soon as we have time." Her amber eyes peered into the acrobat's. "Forgive me?" she asked hopefully.

Ty Lee searched her lover's face for a few moments, her expression grave. "I will," she said finally, "on one condition."

Azula's brows edged upward in surprise. "What's that?"

The Fire Lady leaned into her and laid a finger against Azula's lips. "Wherever you're going," she said seriously, "you take me with you. No leaving me behind."

This earned Ty Lee a full-on, raised eyebrow look. "I never said I was going anywhere." The acrobat simply waited. Azula sighed, leaned forward, and kissed the bridge of Ty Lee's nose. "All right. If I go anywhere, you go, too. I promise." The acrobat smiled at this, an impish little expression that made Azula chuckle and kiss her again. "Damn, you're a good negotiator. How'd you sucker me into that?"

"Easy. You wanted to be suckered, 'Zula." Ty Lee nestled herself into Azula's arms with a happy sigh.

It was very tempting for Azula to just stay here, leaning against her lover and feeling the solid comfort of her body. She wished that she could, and let all the problems of the outside world be solved by somebody else. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Ty Lee's shoulder. Then she sighed. "Well," she said, "let's go and get this over with. They're waiting for us."

Ty Lee didn't move. "Mai isn't going to get hurt, is she?" she whispered.

iAlways the gentle heart./i Azula couldn't help smiling against the cloth beneath her face. "No. Not if I can help it, Ty."

"Good." Ty Lee's voice was barely more than a murmur. "I know she did some mean things to us, 'Zula, but I still don't want anything bad to happen to her. I think we can still all be friends again."

Azula had her doubts about that, but she wisely kept them to herself. She reluctantly disengaged herself from her snug spot against her partner's body. "Let's go," she said. "Just stay calm in court, and don't worry about anything, all right? Everything's under control." iI hope./i "We'll talk about it later."

"Okay." There was quiet trust in Ty Lee's eyes as she slid her hand into Azula's. "Lead on, Your Majesty."

Cai was waiting with four of her men outside the door. She struck her fist against her chest and bowed from the waist as the Fire Lord emerged. "Your Highness," she said. "Everything is prepared. Have you been properly briefed on everything High Chancellor Mai has planned for this court session?"

Azula's eyes flickered. "I have," she said succinctly. "I am to sit on the throne looking official while the chancellor informs the nobility of the situation, and of who the council chose as the Fire Nation's ambassadors in this case." She began a smooth advance up the hall, heading for the throne room. "And are you properly prepared for this session as well, Captain Shizaki?"

"All is ready." The bodyguard inclined her head. "I believe court will run very smoothly, despite the…unfortunate situation we find ourselves in."

"I would hope so." Azula glanced at the silent bodyguards who walked behind them. They wore the standard helms of the imperial guard – she could see nothing of their faces but the faint glint of their eyes through the faceguards. Her gaze moved to Ty Lee. The acrobat was walking steadily, her expression relaxed. Only the pressure of her fingers around Azula's betrayed any nervousness. The Fire Lord took a deep breath as they moved through the doors that led into the throne room. iToo late to turn back now. It's showtime./i

The council had gathered before the throne, but none of the other nobles were present yet. Azula made her way calmly to where Mai's tall figure stood. The chancellor nodded at them. "Azula – Ty Lee." The Fire Lord bowed her head in acknowledgement. Mai's eyes met hers. "I've decided I want you to make the announcement of the ambassadors," she said. "I will explain the situation to the court first, although I'm sure rumors are already flying."

"Mm." The firebender eyed her coolly. "So we're giving the illusion that I chose our representatives, are we?"

"Something like that," Mai agreed. "We'll call the meeting to order and brief the council before we let everyone else in. Are you ready?"

"Certainly." Azula favored her with a calm smile. "Have we made a decision about whether to shore up the military yet?"

Mai gave her a look. "You know quite well that we're going to discuss that in council tomorrow morning," she said. "It isn't something we're just going to leap into without proper deliberations."

"You know," Azula remarked, "if we discuss every decision like this, we may well still be in a meeting when they come to tell us the Earth Kingdom's knocking on the front gate of the palace."

The chancellor's eyes narrowed. "Don't start," she said crisply, her voice low. "Just make the announcement today. You can voice your concerns in council like everyone else, Azula. Don't forget our agreement."

"Ah, yes. Meek as a koala-lamb – I remember." Azula offered Ty Lee her arm. "Shall we?" The acrobat quietly took the proffered arm and walked alongside her partner toward the throne. They moved up the steps that led to the raised platform on which the throne rested. The firebenders who would create the wall of flame were already there, one on each side of the platform. They hadn't yet tucked themselves into their hiding places. Azula squeezed Ty Lee's arm. "Things are about to start happening," she said in an undertone. "There's a cushion by the throne there – just go and sit down, and keep your head down. I know what I'm doing, okay?"

Ty Lee's eyes met hers trustingly. "Okay, 'Zula," she murmured. Her fingers ghosted over Azula's side. "Please be careful." With that, she released Azula's arm and went to the embroidered crimson pillow that rested to the right of the throne.

Azula took a breath and turned to face the room. The council members were milling around – some had assumed their places, but some hadn't yet, and things were still in a bit of disarray. Her gaze met that of Cai, who was standing near the foot of the steps that led up the platform. The bodyguard glanced around, then gave the Fire Lord the faintest of nods. iThere's my signal./i Azula inhaled deeply. The firebenders were about to hide themselves away. The Fire Lord stood very straight. "Actually," she said loudly, "I don't think we'll require your services, gentlemen." They looked at her silently. "Thank you for your time," she said sweetly. Without surprise, both soldiers bowed and began to make their way down from the platform.

The attention of the council had been captured. Mai, who had been speaking with her cousin Lian, glared up at Azula in ill-concealed irritation. "With all due respect, Your Highness," she said tightly, "it's important that the curtain of flame be present for this announcement. We don't want anyone thinking you aren't an adequate ruler."

The Fire Lord smiled without humor. She walked deliberately to the edge of the platform, her hands clasped behind her back, and stepped off the edge. Although her knees bent to cushion the blow when she struck the floor, agony knifed up her legs from both her weakened ankles, and she cursed inwardly. Outwardly, though, Azula's face was calm. "You know, Chancellor," she said smoothly, "I think you're quite right." She turned her head to regard the platform, which was conspicuously bare of fire. "Thank you for pointing that out. I'd better take care of it."

Mai opened her mouth to reply, but Azula didn't give her a chance to speak. Instead she turned, dropping easily into a firebending stance. She heard the former assassin utter a strangled gasp. Azula couldn't help smirking as she brought her hands forward and thrust them toward the front of the platform.

White-hot flames burst out from her palms, pouring into the trench that ran across the stage! Azula knew a moment of unutterable relief. There had been a part of her that had worried she'd be unable to bend well enough to accomplish her purpose. The wall of fire roared high. For a few frightening moments, it blazed out of control; then Azula managed to bring her somewhat rusty skills to bear on it, and the flames died down a bit. This done, she dusted her hands off and turned to face Mai with a businesslike air. "Will that be all?" she said cheerfully.

In other circumstances, the shock and horror in Mai's usually bland face would have made Azula laugh. As it was, she simply smiled, her hawk eyes sweeping the room. The Bai Jiangs were staring in dismay, she noted. Lord and Lady Shung seemed bewildered by this turn of events. Cai, of course, still stood briskly at attention – General Zared Mao merely looked intrigued.

"Well." Azula clasped her hands behind her back again and calmly raked the little group with her gaze. "I think the good chancellor had some announcements for the lot of you, ladies and gentlemen of the council, but I'm afraid I find it necessary to preempt her comments in favor of a few of my own," she said. "If you will all take your seats, I think we can begin."

"Hold on!" That was Mai, who seemed finally to have recovered her composure enough to speak again. Her face was white with fury. "I don't know how you regained your firebending, Azula, but this changes nothing. Our agreement still stands. Unless you want to make the acquaintance of your cage again, you will stand down."

The Fire Lord regarded her with faint amusement. "Normally, you'd be right, Chancellor Tsang," she said lightly. "I'm a formidable fighter, but even with my firebending, I'm sure I'd be no match for all of you by myself." Her eyes moved to where Cai still stood quietly. "But I did my homework. I'm not acting alone."

Now came the moment Azula had been most worried about. She'd been forced to rely heavily on Cai for this…if her faith in the girl was misplaced, now would be the moment she'd find out. She was suddenly very aware of the knife's edge that she was walking. The young captain's actions in the next few minutes would determine whether she and Ty Lee spent the night between silk sheets or behind iron bars. iThat's assuming we wouldn't be killed outright, of course,/i Azula thought sardonically. /iAnd she is Mai's cousin…she is. Gods, Cai – don't fail me./i

Mai's narrow eyes had turned toward her cousin in sudden disbelief and anger. Now Cai stepped forward briskly, every inch a soldier. There were stirrings all around the room as the normally all but invisible royal guards stepped forward, as well. Captain Shizaki bowed from the waist. "Forgive me, cousin Mai," she said quietly. Her gray eyes slipped briefly over to Lian and Lobsang, wordlessly including them in the apology. "We of the Fire Nation military won't stand by and leave our country open to attack. There is no disrespect meant to you." She laid her clenched fist against her chest and bowed her head in Azula's direction. "We serve Sozin's line," she said simply. Without a word, every soldier in the room copied the salute. Out of the corner of her eye, Azula noted that General Mao did the same.

The relief was almost immeasurable. Azula felt some of the tense muscles in her back relax. "Thank you, Captain," she said. Her lips curved as she looked at Mai. The former assassin was glaring at her openly now. "Chancellor," Azula said smoothly, "if you would please take your seat with the rest of the council."

There was a long, tense moment as the chancellor's eyes locked with the Fire Lord's. If there was going to be violence, now was when it would erupt. Azula projected all of her formidable will to the forefront, pinning Mai with her hawk eyes and letting a confident smirk shape her mouth. After a few seconds that seemed like hours, the chancellor's gaze finally dropped. "Your will, Fire Lord," she muttered bitterly. Mai moved to one of the mats that had been laid out and knelt down on it in the proper Fire Nation fashion. The rest of the council slowly followed her lead. Lobsang and Lian did as well, although with very ill grace.

This was good. Azula took a quiet breath and turned to mount the stairs that led behind the wall of flame. She heard Cai's measured steps fall in behind her, and smiled to herself. iThe captain will have to be rewarded for this loyalty. Perhaps some medal or other military honor? I'll see to it as soon as possible./i

Ty Lee was up on her knees on her cushion, her knuckles white as she gripped the arm of the throne. She seemed to relax a bit as Azula approached. The Fire Lord spared her a comforting smile as she took her seat on the throne. The little acrobat returned it with a shaky one of her own, slowly sinking back down and folding her trembling hands in her lap. Cai took her place to Azula's left.

Azula looked down at the council. Through the curtain of white flame, they were just wavering shapes against the floor. She knew that she was only a dark, formidable silhouette to them – she could well remember seeing her father's ominous shape that way. Azula smirked and crossed her legs regally. "So." She paused. No one spoke. "There's been a slight change of plans," she said. "We will still be proceeding with sending representatives to the Water Tribes, but not with the planned representative to the Earth Kingdom." She paused for effect. "I intend to deal with that little problem myself."

The surprise that followed this announcement was palpable. Azula rose from the throne, drawing herself up to her full five feet and four inches. "Long Feng," she said clearly, "is an old personal enemy of mine. He made at least one attempt on my life, possibly two. Now he has dared to defy, not only me, but the Fire Nation itself. It will not be tolerated." She clasped her hands behind her back. "I will go to the Earth Kingdom and personally – ipersonally/i – deal with him," she said. "He will live long enough to regret his insolence in raising his hand against the Fire Nation."

There was dead silence. Azula smiled coolly. "That will be all for now," she said. "Send for the Avatar and his companions, and let in the members of the court. We'll get these official announcements made quickly. There's a lot of work ahead of us."


	67. Chapter 67

The hall outside Azula's quarters was quiet. The Fire Lord paused at the door, turning to the imperial guards who were shadowing her. "Captain Shizaki, I trust you and your men to ensure that my queen and I aren't interrupted," she said sternly. "Only the most urgent messages that need my immediate attention will be permitted. Understood?"

Cai bowed. "You can depend on me, Fire Lord Azula," she said.

"Evidently, yes." Azula paused in the act of entering the room to give the young captain a quiet smile. "What you did today won't be forgotten, Cai," she said. "I reward loyalty, and I will reward yours – and that of your men." Azula glanced at the other guards, gave the small group a faint nod, and slipped inside. The door closed softly behind her.

Ty Lee was sitting at the vanity in the room's dim light, drawing a brush through her hair with graceful strokes. She paused briefly to look at Azula. Then she resumed her grooming without a word. Azula gave a soundless sigh and slowly moved forward. She stopped behind Ty Lee's chair. Tentatively, she reached out and rested her hands on the acrobat's shoulders. Ty Lee stopped and laid down her brush; her gray eyes met Azula's amber ones in the mirror. "Hey."

"Hey." Azula cleared her throat nervously and squeezed her lover's shoulders. "Long day, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Kind of." The little acrobat let her head roll forward a bit as Azula's fingers rubbed gently across the back of her neck. "A lot of surprises." There was an awkward pause. "So," Ty Lee said quietly, "are you going to tell me what the plan is now, 'Zula?"

The Fire Lord slipped around to kneel to the right of the girl's chair. "Every word," she said earnestly. She reached up to clasp Ty Lee's hands and gazed up into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ty. I promise I wasn't deliberately leaving you out. I didn't expect to have to move this soon…I was going to tell you as soon as I had a concrete plan figured out. Everything just happened too fast."

Ty Lee studied her face, then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Tell me," she said.

Azula exhaled in relief. "Okay." She got up and tugged her lover lightly toward the bed. "Let's sit over there." The little acrobat went along willingly, and the two of them sat down on the crimson-draped mattress. "I had a talk with Cai when we were training together a while ago," Azula said. "Basically, I asked her if she was loyal to me, and she said yes. She hinted that a lot of the military still wanted to follow me." Ty Lee nodded. "That's when I saw a way to get some leverage," the Fire Lord went on. "If I could use Cai as my liaison with the army, maybe I could use that to take back some of the power that rightfully belongs to the crown."

"That makes sense," the Fire Lady said thoughtfully. "The army guys saw a lot of you for a while, huh? Especially when we were out chasing Aang, and when we took Ba Sing Se. So of course they'd like you."

"Exactly." Azula patted Ty Lee's hand. "So I asked Cai if she'd start asking around, and find out whether I had enough support to try it." She sighed and squeezed the acrobat's fingers. "Maybe I should've told you then. But I wasn't sure yet whether it was going to work out or not…I didn't want to worry you with plans that might never even happen." Ty Lee said nothing. "Cai told me she thought it would work. I was going to start to make concrete plans about it today – but then the council meeting happened, and I had to act. I told Cai to spread the word, and lead the imperial guard to take control of Mai and the council. And, well…" Azula shrugged her shoulders. "You saw what happened."

The little acrobat abruptly stretched herself out across the bed, pillowed her head on Azula's lap, and pressed her forehead against her lover's belly. "Yeah," she whispered, curling her fingers around Azula's thigh. "I saw. For a while I was scared I was going to have to watch you get killed."

The Fire Lord stroked Ty Lee's hair, which was still smooth and silky from the brushing. She felt another pang of guilt. "It was risky," she admitted. "But it was a necessary risk, Ty. I'm sorry I had to put you through that."

Ty Lee closed her eyes. "I forgive you," she murmured. "But it was still scary." There was a pause. "Tell me about us going to the Earth Kingdom."

Azula looked out the window pensively, still caressing her partner's hair. "It's necessary that I still be seen as going out and doing things myself," she said quietly. "I have to be proactive…it's the thing the military likes most about my leadership. If they think I've changed in that way, it puts my hold on the crown in doubt. I can't risk that." Ty Lee made a soft noise of understanding. "We could go and deal with the Water Tribe situation instead," Azula said thoughtfully, "but I think Katara and her brother can get that under control by themselves, especially if the Earth Kingdom problem is solved." She paused. "Besides, we have personal issues with Long Feng."

"Yeah." Ty Lee shivered. "What are we going to do there? How can we beat him, 'Zula?"

The Fire Lord looked down at her. "We'll have the Avatar and my uncle with us," she said. "We've also got Toph's support, which I think might wind up meaning even more than Aang's…even the Dai Li respect her." She took her fingers from Ty Lee's head and rested her hand flat on the acrobat's belly. The raw silk of her robe felt soft and bumpy against Azula's palm. "To be honest, I don't have a concrete plan yet. A lot of it would depend on what's going on in Ba Sing Se, and we won't know that until we get there."

Ty Lee laid her hands overtop of Azula's, curling her fingers around her lover's. "But you'll tell me about it, when you have it. Right?"

"The instant I can." Azula leaned down to kiss Ty Lee's forehead. Then she paused. "I've got to leave someone in charge here while we're in the Earth Kingdom," she said. "I can't trust any of Mai's people, so I think it's going to have to be Cai. She's come through for us."

The Fire Lady considered this. "Yeah, she did." She squeezed Azula's hand. "But you're going to be careful, right, 'Zula?" she whispered. "I know we kind of had to depend on her for the coup thing, but...we don't really know her. Are you really sure that she's on our side in all this?"

Azula's lips tightened. "I've thought about it," she admitted. "But there really isn't anyone else. The whole structure of this nation's hierarchy changed while I was in prison…the people I knew aren't here anymore." She let her hand slip idly under Ty Lee's robe to caress the soft skin just beneath her collarbone. "Cai's proven herself so far, so I think she's our best bet."

A soft sigh gusted through Ty Lee's lips, and her body shifted subtly to press against her lover's fingers. "What about Zuko, Azula?" she asked.

iAh. The wild card in all this./i The Fire Lord stared into space for a moment or two. Then she sighed deeply. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "I don't really know what to do about him, Ty. We can't leave him here…Mai's faction might try to use him the same way they were using me." Her fingertips traced the defined line of Ty Lee's collarbone. "I suppose we'll just have to take him with us."

Soft gray eyes met Azula's. "Do you still want to try to make up with him?"

Azula sighed and let her head fall forward. "Yes." Her voice was husky.

There was a long silence. Azula's hand resumed its absent caress of her lover's warm skin. Ty Lee lay back and absorbed the affection happily. After a few moments, the Fire Lord's touch grew more deliberate. She slipped her hands down to Ty Lee's waist and loosened the belt that held her robe closed. "You know, we leave tomorrow," she said quietly. "This might be the last night we're together in peace for a while."

The little acrobat peered up at Azula with a tiny smile that somehow managed to look both innocent and mischievous at the same time. "Are you saying you want some peace and quiet tonight, 'Zula? Would you like me to go sleep somewhere else?"

"Only if you want me to stop doing this." The firebender's golden eyes twinkled just a bit as she nudged the neck of Ty Lee's robe open and slipped her hand lower, very gently teasing the underside of her lover's breast.

"Mm…" Ty Lee's back arched into the touch. She reached up to tug at the neck of Azula's armor. "No fair, 'Zula! I can't get at you."

"True." Azula grinned wickedly. "Are you going to do something about it?"

"Was that a challenge?" An answering grin curved Ty Lee's full lips. A moment later, her body lunged off Azula's lap!

The Fire Lord was caught by surprise as Ty Lee's weight hit her full in the chest, throwing her backward onto the bed. She lay there, practically helpless with laughter, as the acrobat busily divested her of her cloak and got to work on the heavy shoulder armor. Ty Lee giggled as she tossed the armor aside and unbuckled the belt around Azula's waist. "Getting there," she said. "It's an improvement." She paused in her work to playfully tug aside Azula's high collar and touch her throat. "Nope, not enough skin yet," she decided. "Better keep going."

Still laughing, Azula folded her hands behind her head and watched her lover's antics. "How much skin do you want?"

"All of it," Ty Lee purred, removing Azula's belt and casting her a seductive look. "Every last inch, Your Royal Highness." She hooked her fingers under the waistband of the leather skirt that protected Azula's thighs. The Fire Lord amiably lifted her hips to allow the acrobat to pull it off her. It had been a long time since Ty Lee had been so assertive with her, and she thought she rather liked it.

Soon Ty Lee had removed all of the armor, including Azula's boots. The acrobat slid up to straddle Azula's waist. She wrapped her fingers around her lover's wrists and pinned them gently against the bedspread. Her gray eyes gazed down, both playful and seductive. "Do you surrender, Your Majesty?"

"Never," Azula growled, her amber eyes twinkling. "Do your worst."

Ty Lee pouted, rather ruining the threatening effect she was trying to have. "Oh, all right." She scooted down Azula's body and tugged off her lover's scarlet shirt. The Fire Lord felt the draft against her bare skin, and then the burning touch of Ty Lee's hands sliding slowly up her belly. She shivered in pleasure. "Give up yet?" the acrobat asked hopefully. Then, before Azula could answer, she bent her head and began to pull at her breast bindings with her teeth.

The words died on Azula's lips, and all that came out was a choked sound. The sight of Ty Lee slowly unraveling her breast bindings with her teeth was incredibly erotic. It took her a moment or two to recover her voice. "What's got into you?" she managed. "I mean, I like it, but…"

The acrobat giggled, pausing in her work to smile at her. "I don't know," she said. "I guess it's just been so serious around here for so long…I just feel like being silly for a while."

There was a tiny, plaintive note in Ty Lee's voice, and some of the playfulness died. Azula, noting this, thought quickly. "Well, in that case," she said, with a longsuffering sigh, "I guess I'll just have to surrender."

"Oooh, goody!" Ty Lee's eyes lit up as she immediately resumed the game. "My very own pet Fire Lord. What should I do with her?" The breast bindings disappeared quickly, leaving Azula bare to the waist. Ty Lee sat up, still straddling her lover's waist, and grinned down at her. "I have an idea," she purred, catching Azula's eyes. Without breaking her gaze, Ty Lee slowly pulled open the neck of her robe and let it slip over her shoulders. The raw silk fell slowly down Ty Lee's body, until at last it pooled around her hips. Azula once again found herself speechless. That didn't matter too much, though, as Ty Lee chose that moment to lean down and capture her lover's lips with her own.

Azula moaned softly. Everything else melted away. She was conscious only of Ty Lee's touch. They moved together, sliding under the covers and discarding the rest of their clothes. All the while, Ty Lee was touching her, placing warm kisses everywhere – her mouth, her neck, her arms and hands, her chest, her belly. A soft tongue teased the rim of Azula's navel, and the firebender gave a shuddering gasp.

"I love you." That was Ty Lee's voice, her breath hot against Azula's neck as her fingers stroked the firebender's sides. "Gods, I love you."

The Fire Lord bit at a tempting earlobe as her hands stroked up and down Ty Lee's back, feeling the smoothness of her lover's skin, and the way her muscles rippled beneath it as she moved. Ty Lee's fingers slipped down to Azula's hips. Azula's eyed closed involuntarily as pleasure rippled through her. "Oh, that's good," she groaned.

"You like it?" Ty Lee's half-lidded eyes held a hint of mischief again. Her lips touched the rim of Azula's ear, and she whispered, her breath sending delicious shivers through the firebender's body. "Want to play a game?" Azula hesitated, then nodded. "Okay." The acrobat giggled softly. "You're the Fire Lord, so you're the one who usually gives the orders. Let's find out if I can make you do what iI/i want." A fingertip traced the lines of Azula's abs. "Just for tonight."

Dazed, Azula looked up at her. She wavered for a long moment – then she made her decision, and placed her trust firmly in the soft hands that were still teasing her waist. "Okay," she murmured.

A brilliant smile rewarded her, and Ty Lee placed a tender kiss on Azula's lips. "I promise you'll like it, too," she whispered, stroking the firebender's cheek. "Now, roll over so I can reach your back." Azula obeyed. Ty Lee's hands immediately went to work, rubbing and massaging her body from the nape of her neck to the backs of her thighs. Soon Azula was completely limp. She didn't think she could be any more relaxed without being asleep. "There," came Ty Lee's soft whisper. "Now it's my turn. Rub my back, Your Highness."

It was almost torturous to move out of that state of relaxed bliss, but Azula compliantly rose to her knees and began to work on Ty Lee's shoulders. It was an interesting feeling to take orders from the acrobat. It was…pleasurable, in a way.

iStrange. I've never especially liked taking orders, even when I knew it was necessary. What's the difference here?/i Azula drew her palms down Ty Lee's shoulderblades, careful not to overwork her wrists, and tried to analyze the sensation. iI think…it's because I trust her. And because it's kind of nice to have someone else call the shots for a little while. But only if it's her./i The Fire Lord's golden eyes warmed. iIt's kind of like a gift I'm giving her, I guess. And I'm sure she knows…I would never do this for anyone else in the world./i

"Okay. On your back now," Ty Lee said matter-of-factly. Azula complied. For the second time that evening, the acrobat straddled her and gently pinned down her wrists. Then she paused, and the two of them gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment. Ty Lee bent down and kissed the end of Azula's aristocratic nose. "Doing okay, prisoner?"

Azula smiled up at her, offering no resistance to her captivity. "Yes."

"Good." Ty Lee kissed her nose again. Then she grinned at her willing victim. "You know, sometimes you have to make prisoners beg for mercy," she purred. "Should we see if I can make you beg, Your Highness?"

A shiver of anticipation rippled down Azula's spine. "You're the jailor," she pointed out.

"I am, aren't I?" Ty Lee giggled and waggled her eyebrows. "Let's find out if I can make you do it."

And they did.


	68. Chapter 68

The majestic swells of the sea had given way to the emerald greens and rich browns of land. It swept out beneath the mighty airship as though it were its own kind of ocean. Azula rested her hands against the sill of the viewing window and studied the land that lay so far below. Her amber gaze was distant.

An arm slipped around Azula's waist and squeezed gently. The Fire Lord didn't have to look to see who it was. Only one person in the world would dare to touch her so intimately – and besides, she could smell the distinctive scent of her lover's hair. "Hey," came Ty Lee's soft voice, confirming what Azula already knew. "I guess we're almost there now, huh?" Her head rested against Azula's shoulder as her gray eyes took in the landscape.

"Mm." Azula moved her left hand and rested it on top of Ty Lee's, which currently lay on her hip. "We'll be landing in another four hours," she said. "And then…we'll see."

The little acrobat chewed her lower lip absently. "Will your uncle's friends meet us there?" she asked.

Azula scratched her nose. "Yes, hopefully. A hawk was sent to the general's White Lotus contacts this morning." She cast Ty Lee a sideways look. "I just hope no one else found out about this. The last thing we need is to land and find ourselves under attack by the Dai Li, or some such thing," she muttered. "I'd like to at least have time to take stock of our situation before we have to do any fighting."

Ty Lee's calm gaze met hers. "If we do have to," she said, "I'll be right there with you, 'Zula. You know that."

"I do." Azula's eyes softened as they studied her lover's. "And anyway, the Dai Li really never leave Ba Sing Se, so I'm pretty sure they won't be there, even if we do get attacked in Gaoling."

There was a pause. Ty Lee's hand moved beneath Azula's in a subtle caress. "Are you okay?" the little acrobat whispered. "I mean, I know I have some pretty yucky memories from this place. And we're going to be staying at the embassy overnight…I'm going to be really uncomfortable, and I'm not even the one who was…um…"

"The one who was hanged there?" The firebender looked out the viewing window again. "Ty, at this point, if I wanted to avoid any place where I had nasty memories, I'd have to hide under a rock in an abandoned Air Nomad Temple somewhere. And even one of those would be off limits." She inhaled deeply and let out the breath through her nose. "I'll be all right."

The Fire Lady chewed her lip for a moment, glanced around, and looked back at her dark-haired companion. "I…I know I don't understand a lot about these things," she whispered, "but I'm worried, 'Zula. It's a lot more dangerous for you in the Earth Kingdom, isn't it? The army in the Fire Nation backs you, but do they like you better here? I mean, maybe the soldiers in the Gaoling embassy are Zuko's guys."

iThe fact that she's even asking that question says it all./i Azula gazed sadly at her lover, noting the faint fear and suspicion in gray eyes that had once held nothing but guileless trust and cheerfulness. iMaybe it was unavoidable…just part of growing up. But I wish she could have kept her innocence./i She ducked her head to place a gentle kiss on Ty Lee's lips. "It's all dangerous at this point," she said quietly. "We have to trust that my uncle is wise enough to realize that turning on me would mean civil war, and that he's also strong enough to keep my brother in check, if Zuko's planning anything stupid." She gave Ty Lee a reassuring smile. "Besides, the embassy soldiers are army boys, too. Soldiers are usually more loyal to the army than to their monarch. That's just how it is."

Ty Lee returned the smile. The skeptical look in her eyes was swallowed up in the warmth of unconditional love. iAnd then again,/i Azula thought, soaking in that warmth like a sponge, iI guess the most important things are still the same./i "Their loss," Ty Lee said softly, and held up her mouth to be kissed again. Azula indulgently gave her what she wanted. The two girls stood together quietly and gazed at the tapestry of green that was laid out beneath them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaoling.

Azula watched the streets slip by through the sheer curtain of her palanquin. Now that they were here, she couldn't keep the memories from nagging at her mind. She remembered being brought to the house of Jeong Jeong on Appa's back. She remembered the long, tense days that she and Ty Lee had spent there as charges were brought against them both. She remembered exhausting every angle she could think of to get Ty Lee out of trouble, and failing. She remembered going down on her knees to beg her brother to have mercy, to no avail.

The Fire Lord closed her eyes as the images continued to flow. She remembered finally striking a bargain with him: her life for Ty Lee's freedom. She remembered that long, terrible night in the prison beneath the Fire Nation embassy, waiting to be executed – how she and Ty Lee had talked and kissed each other and cried together in the indifferent silence of the cell. She remembered the guards coming for her in the morning. She remembered standing on the gallows, bound and blindfolded and helpless, waiting to be hanged. She remembered the terrible pain and pressure as the noose had jerked her off her feet…

Soft hands gripped hers. "'Zula?" Azula blinked, and found Ty Lee peering at her anxiously. She was struck by the subtle changes between the face in her memories and the face before her now. Ty Lee's cheeks were still round, but they'd lost most of their baby fat. Her hair had grown a bit longer – its brown tips brushed just beneath her shoulders. Her sweet, open expression was now tempered by experience and a touch of reserve. "Are you all right, 'Zula?" Ty Lee asked, her brow furrowing.

"I'm okay." The Fire Lord gave her a faint smile. "I guess you were right. This place does hold a lot of unpleasant memories now."

Ty Lee's face was full of compassion. She leaned forward and kissed her lover gently on the lips. "I know, baby," she whispered. "I'm here. I won't let anybody hurt you ever again, I promise."

Azula let her head drop forward to rest against the acrobat's shoulder. She found the contact as comforting as the words. Her crimson lips curved. "You're going to take good care of your Fire Lord, huh?" she murmured. She tickled Ty Lee's palms lightly with her sharp nails. "Want to be my head bodyguard, Fire Lady?"

"Nope. I want to be your wife. Lots better than being some smelly old guard." The little acrobat's gray eyes twinkled with merriment. "Awesome fringe benefits, for one."

"Vixen." Azula could feel her spirits rising. She raised her head to give Ty Lee a wicked smirk. "I ought to demote you for impertinence."

"Demote me, huh?" Their faces were still close together, and Ty Lee took advantage of that by lightly nipping the bridge of Azula's nose. "Are you going to make me your slave, Fire Lord Azula?" she purred softly. "I don't think that'll work too well. You're the one who begs me to touch you when we're alone."

iGods, what she does to me./i Every last speck of Azula's remembered fear was washed away by a surge of sensual urgency. The firebender's nostrils flared as she took control of the breathing that wanted to quicken. "I beg you for it, huh?" Her amber eyes met her lover's in mock severity. "Forgetting your place, Ty Lee?"

"Nope. My place is right here with you," Ty Lee said softly. "I'll never forget that." She kissed the aristocratic nose that she'd just nipped. "You're still my princess."

iYou'll always be my princess./i Ty Lee's words echoed back to Azula through the mist of time. A lump rose in the firebender's throat. She lifted her fingers to rest them against Ty Lee's lips, but she couldn't speak. Azula very gently trailed her fingertips along her lover's mouth instead. Ty Lee smiled. "You remember it, don't you?" she murmured. "What I said to you when you were so upset over losing your crown."

"I remember," Azula said huskily. "Did I ever thank you for it?"

"A thousand times, love." Ty Lee's soft laughter rippled like bells. "Never in words, but a thousand times in more important ways." They both fell silent, their foreheads touching, their fingers lovingly intertwined. "We're taking the balloons to Ba Sing Se, right?" the little acrobat asked at length.

Azula sat back and nodded quietly, glancing out through the curtain to see how far they'd traveled. "Yes. It would take too long to go by ostrich-horse, and it would leave us more open to attack. Today is just to meet here with our allies and do some last-minute planning…we'll be in Ba Sing Se by noon tomorrow." She pursed her lips pensively. "The information I get tonight will help me figure out what the plan is. I'll tell you whatever I decide tomorrow morning, Ty."

"Okay. Sounds good to me." Ty Lee looked at her through her lashes after a moment. "Can you give me an idea of what you're thinking, 'Zula?"

The Fire Lord was silent for a while. "Well, I think it's safe to assume that Long Feng controls the city through the Dai Li," she said quietly, "but we don't know yet how much control he has over everything else. The nobility, for example, or the merchants' guilds, and things like that. I have a feeling that Long Feng learns from his mistakes…I won't be able to just talk him down again, and I doubt he'd leave himself vulnerable by only having power over the Dai Li." She toyed with her lower lip as she thought. "We have the support of the Bei Fongs," Azula said finally, "and of King Bumi, because of Toph. We have the Avatar, which is a big plus. It may be that we can overcome Long Feng by just revealing those things…but I doubt it. I think he'll have planned for this."

"We've got the White Lotus, too," Ty Lee pointed out.

Azula gave her a look. "Hopefully, yes," she said. "I still don't completely trust my uncle, though, and I don't trust them. The White Lotus is a wild card. Their motives are their own – they could choose not to intervene at all, if they decide it's in their own best interest. We can't count on their support." She sighed. "It would be nice, though."

Ty Lee looked thoughtful. "Have we had any messages from Sokka?"

The firebender didn't miss the ever-so-slight gleam in Ty Lee's eye as she asked this. Azula frowned. The acrobat had always had a bit of a schoolgirl crush on the young Water Tribe man, and had never made a secret of it. Azula felt a twinge of jealousy. "We got a hawk from Katara this morning," she said. "They'll reach their rendezvous with Chief Hakoda and General Bato tomorrow morning. There's no real news yet."

The acrobat looked troubled. "It could be really bad if we can't stop this," she said softly. "I mean, we could be in a lot of trouble, couldn't we? Our home could be…well, the Fire Nation could be destroyed." She tugged Azula's hands into her lap and stroked them as if she were comforting herself. "It was really scary on the Day of Black Sun, even though I knew we had a plan and we were stronger than the guys attacking us. If…if we weren't, and they were tearing down our cities, and…killing our people…oh, 'Zula…"

"That's not going to happen." Azula's golden eyes were cool and determined. "You and I are going to stop it, Ty. We'll find a way to take down Long Feng and reinstate King Kuei, assuming that he's still alive. Then we'll go home and solidify my grip on the throne so we can stabilize the country again, and improve our relations with the other nations. We're going to do it."

Ty Lee still looked a bit anxious, but she nodded. "I'm with you," she said softly.

"I know." Azula just smiled.

The palanquin stopped, and the two girls felt the light but distinctive thud as it was set down on the ground. They had arrived at Gaoling's Fire Nation embassy. Azula could see the angular architecture of the building, and the unique construction of the door. She couldn't help thinking back to when she'd been dragged through those doors in chains to await her execution in the dungeon below. The Fire Lord inhaled deeply, raised her chin, and had a remote, haughty look ready for the soldiers who respectfully parted the palanquin's curtains for her a few moments later. She stepped gracefully out and held up a hand for Ty Lee. Blushing slightly, the young Fire Lady took it and got out to stand beside her spouse.

The ostrich-horse-drawn coach carrying Azula's uncle and older brother pulled up to the curb a minute later. Azula glanced over to watch them climb out onto the cobblestone street. Her amber eyes flicked to the servants who were already bowing their noses to the earth to welcome her and her entourage. "See that General Iroh and Prince Zuko are settled in suitable quarters," she ordered. "Tell them they're to report to the meeting room as soon as possible." She looked up at a clean-shaven man who was bowing from the waist on the steps of the embassy. His finely tailored robe marked him as the ambassador assigned to the place. "Have my guests arrived?"

"They have, Your Highness," he simpered, bobbing and bowing like some strange, crimson bird. "They have been made welcome, and await your convenience."

"My convenience is now," she said sharply, snapping her fingers. "Have them escorted to the meeting room at once. My business won't wait." He scurried off into the bowels of the embassy. Azula turned and offered her arm to Ty Lee, who smiled almost shyly as she took it. "Come, my lady," the Fire Lord murmured, pitching her voice only for her lover's ears. "Our duty awaits." And the young royal couple walked regally into the building.


	69. Chapter 69

In a way, it had been simpler when Azula had been the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, the favored child of Fire Lord Ozai. She'd been so confident – so assured that she would be obeyed, or that she would get that obedience by whatever means necessary. She'd known, of course, about betrayals, and how to watch for them; any Fire Nation noble worth his or her salt knew that. But she hadn't known, hadn't itruly/i known, how deeply betrayal could cost her, or how damnably high the possibility of their happening was.

She knew, now. Her amber eyes hardened and her jaw clenched as she paused outside of the door. If any of the allies she was about to appeal to chose to betray her, or not to help, it would mean disaster to her country – the Fire Nation that she'd always loved more than her own life. It could even mean her own death…and Ty Lee's. And she was painfully aware of how little leverage she really had in this situation. She couldn't compel any of these people.

A soft hand pressed into the small of her back and rubbed. Azula looked over at her lover and gave her a tight smile. "Are you ready, Ty?"

"Sure." The little acrobat returned the smile with a gentle one of her own. Her hand stroked gently along the Fire Lord's back, just above the line of her belt. "Are you going to be all right, baby?"

The firebender cast a self-conscious glance over her shoulder. The nearest guards didn't seem to have heard the words – or, if they had, they didn't react to them. "I suppose we'll find out," she said. "If everyone in there is on board, we've got a fighting chance. If not…" She drew and let out a long breath. "Well, if not, we'll have to come up with something else."

Ty Lee slid her arms around Azula's waist and kissed her cheek. "I believe in you," she whispered in her lover's ear. "You're the smartest, prettiest, most perfect girl in the world. You'll find a way, and I'll help."

Strange that Azula had worked so hard for the first fourteen years of her life trying to get this kind of unconditional support out of her father, when all along she'd had it, if she would only have looked at Ty Lee. The Fire Lord brushed her lips against the acrobat's. "I know you will," she said quietly. "Come, my queen. Let's go and start getting this mess cleaned up."

Ty Lee's gray eyes lit up. She leaned into Azula's body and sang softly. "Lavender's blue, lavender's green – when I am king, you'll be my queen."

It was astounding how the deepest sentiment from almost anyone else could leave Azula cold, but Ty Lee could sing a little children's rhyme and melt her like shaved ice left out in the summer sun. She let her forehead rest against Ty Lee's for a moment and gave her full lips a tiny kiss. "If I'd been half as smart as I thought I was," she whispered, "I'd have been singing that to you while we were growing up." Then she released her partner with a pat. "Come on. Our guests are waiting."

The meeting room was full. Azula paused to allow Ty Lee to move around and take her seat at the table, and to sweep her eyes slowly over the assembled people. Zuko was there, brooding as always, in the seat to the left of her own empty chair. Beside him rested the ponderous form of General Iroh. The diminutive Toph was next, her hands resting palms-down on the table, her blind eyes staring blankly at her own fingers. Next came Jeong Jeong, with his bristling gray hair and keen eyes. There were two more Earth Kingdom men beside him that Azula didn't recognize, but she assumed they must be associated with the White Lotus. Then came the Fire Nation ambassador assigned to this embassy, whose name Azula had yet to learn. (She thought him a fool, and honestly wondered if it would be worth the waste of brainpower to learn who he was.) Last was the orange-robed Avatar, whose gray eyes were fixed on her, calmly and gravely. She had yet to speak with the young man in private since regaining her firebending.

With great dignity, Azula walked around the table and stood behind her chair, resting her hands on the back of it. She swept the table once more with her amber gaze. "Thank you all for coming," she said quietly. "Particular thanks to you, Avatar Aang, and to Lady Toph Bei Fong, and to you gentlemen," with a nod toward Jeong Jeong's associates. "The Fire Nation is grateful for your assistance in this unfortunate situation." No one spoke. Azula took her seat and folded her hands on the table. "As you all doubtless know, Long Feng of the Dai Li has taken over the throne of the Earth Kingdom in Ba Sing Se." She paused to pull some folded papers from an inner pocket and smoothed them out on the tabletop in front of her. "According to this afternoon's intelligence reports, he has in fact made an alliance with the Water Tribes, with the intention of declaring war against the Fire Nation. Water Tribe warships have been spotted loitering in international waters off the coast of the Fire Nation, and there are reports that Earth Kingdom troops are mobilizing against Fire Nation settlements in the Earth Kingdom. The soldiers stationed in this very city may be deployed for this purpose at any moment – the instant Long Feng chooses to make the formal declaration of war."

The Fire Lord stopped to look around the table again, looking closely at those who weren't of Fire Nation descent. Toph and Aang looked grim. The White Lotus men gave no sign of what they were thinking. Having noted this, Azula cleared her throat and went on. "Thanks to some quick action, all Fire Nation settlers have been able to evacuate to the colony of New Ursa, and two thousand five hundred Fire Nation troops have been sent to shore up its defenses. Hopefully things won't go far enough that those troops have to be used." She took a deep breath. "My queen and I intend to go to Ba Sing Se immediately to stop this from happening," she said. "The Avatar and young Lady Bei Fong have given their support, and will be making the journey with us. It is our hope that we can also count the White Lotus among our supporters."

One of the men inclined his head. He was a tall, thin man, and wore his hair in an Earth Kingdom queue. "I am Nianzu of Chin, a member of the Order of the White Lotus," he said. "I commend you on your initiative and courage, Fire Lord Azula, but I feel it begs the question – why should we fight against our own people to stop them from punishing your nation for what you've done to us over the past ten decades?"

In a way, Azula was glad not to have to beat around the bush. She met the man's gaze. "That's a natural question," she said. "I could try to whitewash what my country did to yours, but I won't insult anyone's intelligence by doing so." She stopped. Her chest and throat were tightening a little; Azula had to swallow before continuing. "I love the Fire Nation," she said softly, "but that doesn't stop me from seeing that we did a lot of regrettable things during the course of the War. Under my father's regime alone, hundreds of Earth Kingdom towns were destroyed, and thousands of people from both Water Tribes were slaughtered and enslaved. As you know, I was even personally involved in the defeat of Ba Sing Se." There was a deep, grim silence. Azula felt Ty Lee's hand rest gently on her knee beneath the table. Its presence was comforting. She drew a long breath. "I can make no demands on anyone here," she said, her voice low. "I'm well aware that no one at this table owes me anything. All I can tell you is that there are innocent people in my nation as there are in yours, and I will do everything in my power to ensure their safety. I ask your help on their behalf – not on my own."

Before anyone else could speak, Aang rose to his feet. His boyish face was tranquil as he bowed to Nianzu. "Hi," he said with a quiet smile. "I'm Avatar Aang. I think I can explain this in more detail than Azula can." His eyes flicked to the Fire Lord. Azula inclined her head in assent and sat back in her seat. "The elements are four parts of a whole," he said, his hands moving as he explained. "At one time, all forms of bending were one and the same. When the nations separated, and the four forms of bending did as well, it wasn't a bad thing – each one is unique and beautiful. It wasn't wrong that they should become distinct from each other." He glanced at Azula. "The problems start when we forget that each one of the four is equal and essential."

Nianzu merely looked at him. Aang smiled. "I know it's hard to understand," he said. "It took me a long time to wrap my head around it, too. I'm an airbender. When it came time to learn how to earthbend, it took me a really long time before I could even start to get it, because it was so different from what I was used to. But it's true – the differences, as huge as they seem, are really only surface differences. At their core, the forms of bending are the same thing; an empowered human being controlling energy by means of his or her own chi."

Aang looked at Azula again. "As the Avatar, I have to maintain the balance of the elements in the world," he said softly. "I had to stop the Fire Nation because they were trying to stamp out the other three. Now, it may have to be my calling to stop the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes from destroying the Fire Nation. Every life is sacred. All four nations are vital to the balance of the world."

General Iroh cleared his throat and folded his hands ponderously over his barrel chest. "I do not speak for the White Lotus," he said, "but my nephew and I will support my niece in this. We will travel with her to Ba Sing Se and help deal with Long Feng." He eyed Nianzu and his companion keenly. "I find it odd that you seem to have so little concern over the fate of Earth King Kuei."

"We have concern." The second Earth Kingdom man spoke sharply. He was shorter and younger than Nianzu, but almost equally thin, and his short hair was as black as jet. He jerked his head in Azula's direction. "Bolin," he said, "of Ba Sing Se." His eyes flicked back to the general. "We have some concern," he said again. "But the fact is that Earth King Kuei's position was largely that of a figurehead, as you know. Even the Council of Five no longer seemed relevant to the outlying Earth Kingdom provinces. Frankly, if this Long Feng is capable of leading the kingdom in an effective way, I don't see his having ousted his predecessor as a problem." He sat back. "The White Lotus was not founded so that nations could come running to us every time they have a disagreement," Bolin stated. "And we certainly weren't founded to rescue despots from the natural consequences of their own actions. By your own mouth, Fire Lord Azula, you are guilty of atrocities against this kingdom. I will not vote in favor of killing citizens of my own nation to stop your reaping the costs of that."

"Short-sighted," Toph's wry voice cut in, "and pretty damn stupid of you, Bowley, or whatever your name is. Anyone who's read half a history book knows that before the War started, the Earth Kingdom was the one kicking the crap out of everyone else, and that's what started this whole mess in the first place. That's part of why Sozin got the support for his invasions that he did – because the fiery dudes were all wanting to beat up on us for what we did to them. We'd be idiots to go and do the same thing all over again. I'm blind, and even I can see that."

"That may be the case, Lady Bei Fong," Nianzu responded. "But my colleagues and I question the wisdom of backing a known war criminal," his eyes flashed at Azula, "against our own people. Particularly when that same war criminal has a council manned by even worse than what she is."

Azula rested her chin on her hand. "That's actually obsolete information," she said. "Well, the part about the council is, anyway. When my brother's wife deposed him, she installed her own temporary working council, which is still in effect. The generals who were the Water Tribes' bone of contention are no longer in those positions. I would be more than happy to provide you with the names and backgrounds of the nobles who have taken their places."

The two men regarded her doubtfully. "You say it's a temporary working council," Bolin objected. "Doesn't that mean you're going to change it?"

"It does," Azula confirmed. "The council's powers themselves have been suspended pending my return to the Fire Nation, actually. Recent events have left my nation in a bit of a precarious political situation, and I felt that leaving Chancellor Mai's people in charge would be foolish on my part." She waved aside the subject. "In any case, I intend to place the best possible candidates on that council as soon as possible, and you have my word that those candidates will not include the men to whom the Water Tribes objected. I am committed to doing whatever I can to salvage the Four Nations treaty and preserve the peace as long as possible."

"From everything I've heard," Bolin said dryly, "your word isn't necessarily worth much, Fire Lord Azula."

Azula's cheeks flushed with shame, and she lowered her head. She really didn't have any rebuttal to that. Before she could think of anything to say, Ty Lee started up from her chair. The Fire Lady's eyes were flashing angrily. "You've got a lot of nerve," she cried. "Azula could've just sent a whole bunch of soldiers out here and started bashing things, you know. She could've declared war herself and started all the fighting over again, but she didn't. We're risking our lives being here at all! But we came out here to try to stop a lot of people from getting killed. It's your people, too, we're trying to save!"

"I'll believe that when I see it," Bolin sneered.

"And she's not a liar!" Ty Lee went on hotly, ignoring his interjection. "We've gone through hell together in the past couple of years. Azula's brave and generous, and she's trying to keep that horrible man from restarting a war that hurt people in every part of the world. I might not be very old, but I fought in that war, and I saw what happened. Do you want that to start again? Are you going to let it happen just because you want to be the one hurting other people instead of the other way around?"

"She's quite right." That was Jeong Jeong, who up until this point had been listening with a thoughtful expression on his lined face. "I deserted the Fire Nation military because of the atrocities I saw during the War. I'd be the last person to denounce anyone who wants to see justice served to the people who committed them. But the way to gain that justice isn't going to be found by indiscriminately slaughtering everyone aligned with those people, which is what war always winds up working out to."

Nianzu's eyes narrowed and caught Azula's. "Do you deny that you are a war criminal, then, Fire Lord Azula?"

The firebender lowered her eyes to her hands, which were clasped on the smooth tabletop. "No," she said quietly. "I don't. I could talk about how what I did was a drop in the bucket compared with what others have done, but that would be splitting hairs. I was instrumental in the overthrowing of Ba Sing Se, which, although relatively bloodless, led to many deaths and other atrocities during the city's occupation. I captured and imprisoned the Kyoshi warriors, and several of them were killed. Less than two years ago I was convicted of having killed two Earth Kingdom soldiers with my own hands in cold blood. I'm sure there are other things that could be brought to the table as well. I don't deny any of it."

"But that's not fair," Ty Lee blurted, unable to stay silent any longer. "She was just doing what her dad told her to do! And those soldiers were trying to kill us. We had to…"

"Ty." Azula gave her young wife a smile and a gentle pat on the arm. "It's all right." Ty Lee hesitated, then fell reluctantly silent, scowling. Azula turned her hawk eyes back to the Earth Kingdom men. "As I said, I admit to having done a number of things that I'm not proud of. But this isn't about me. It's about the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Your people were devastated by the War. However much it might appeal to you to attack us for it, do you really want to put the Earth Kingdom through all that again? You're still rebuilding, and will be for years – maybe even decades. My nation has pledged and given aid and support for that. The work's just begun. Is it wise to take those resources and burn them like this?" She paused for effect. "Supporting my efforts to prevent this new war will benefit everyone involved."

Bolin smiled coldly. "You spin a good line, Fire Lord Azula, but I think you'll find that the Earth Kingdom objects to dealing with war criminals just as much as the Water Tribes do," he said.

Azula looked at him for a long, profound moment. She had known something like this might come up, although she'd hoped that it wouldn't. Azula inhaled deeply. "I beg pardon," she said, "but I need a few minutes to discuss something with my wife in private. I will return to the table and address your concerns then, sirs." She rose and gently grasped the surprised Ty Lee's arm. The little acrobat gave her a bewildered look, but didn't resist as the Fire Lord guided her into the small study that adjoined to the meeting room. The door closed behind them.

Ty Lee's gray eyes were wide and troubled. "'Zula? What's going on?"

The firebender didn't speak right away. Instead she turned to her lover and slid her arms around her waist. Ty Lee's brow furrowed, but she accepted the gentle kiss Azula laid on her lips without protest. The Fire Lord took a deep breath. "Do you remember the arrangements that Mai was making to set up a new international war crimes tribunal?" she asked. "You know, as part of the plan to take care of the remaining war criminals in the Fire Nation?"

The Fire Lady searched her lover's face. "Yes," she whispered, nodding. "You mean the one kind of like what they did at the end of the War. With Aang, and the judges from all the nations…the tribunal that had all your dad's supporters jailed or executed."

"That's the one." Azula glanced at the closed door. "I think those men are right, and a lot of the Earth Kingdom people may refuse to deal with me because of the hand I had in the last year or so of the War, and because of my having been a supporter of my father. That's going to be a problem, because we need their support. We can't stop Long Feng without the help of a lot of Earth Kingdom people." Ty Lee nodded again, frowning at her companion. "But I think…" Azula hesitated; her slim fingers caressed the side of Ty Lee's worried face. "I think they might agree to help us in this, if I agree to stand before the war crimes tribunal afterward."

Horror and alarm made Ty Lee's enormous eyes grow even wider. "Azula, no!" Her hands flew up to clutch at her lover's arms. "No, Azula. They'd kill you! And the Fire Nation needs you." A sob choked her. i"I/i need you." The firebender gazed at her sadly, and Ty Lee's grip tightened as tears began to flow. "Don't. Azula, don't. Please."

"Listen." The Fire Lord laid her hands on either side of Ty Lee's head, threading her fingers through the soft, silky brown locks, and gazed into her lover's eyes. "We have to stop this war," she said sternly. "We have to. Our nation's weakened. We'd fall. You know that." The acrobat clutched at her, shoulders now shaking with repressed sobs. Azula's voice softened. "It might not even come to my standing trial," she said gently. "A lot of things can happen between here and there. And don't forget that we have Toph and the Avatar on our side." She caressed Ty Lee's scalp. "I just wanted to warn you about what I was going to do before I did it, Ty."

"No. No." Ty Lee was shaking her head furiously. She grabbed Azula by the shoulders and shook her, startling the Fire Lord into dropping her hands. "There has to be another way, 'Zula. There has to be. You're not a war criminal. I won't let this happen!" the acrobat said savagely. "If they won't deal with you, then let's just step down and walk away. Screw them. I won't let them take you from me!"

Azula gazed sorrowfully into her lover's eyes. "Would you really ask me to turn my back on the Fire Nation?" she asked gently.

"Yes, I would!" the acrobat burst out passionately. "I…" Her voice trailed off at the expression on Azula's face. Ty Lee's jaw worked for a second or two. Then she dissolved into tears, slumping into her lover's arms and weeping on her shoulder. "Oh, why do you have to be so ifucking/i noble?" she sobbed out.

It was a shock to hear the normally sweet little acrobat curse like that. The firebender held her in silence until her sobs faded. Then Azula squeezed her. "I'm sorry, Ty," she said. "I really am. I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"I know," Ty Lee whispered brokenly. "Oh, gods, I just love you so much."

Azula closed her eyes and rested her cheek against Ty Lee's hair. "I love you, too." For a while, there was silence. Then Azula kissed her cheek. "Let's go back, all right? They're waiting for us." Ty Lee nodded miserably. Hand in hand, the two girls stepped back into the meeting room.

Aang had been talking when they entered. From the sounds of things, he was still trying to explain why it was a bad idea to crush the Fire Nation. Silence fell as the Fire Lord resumed her seat, and Ty Lee settled down to her right. Azula lifted her eyes to the two Earth Kingdom men. "If, when these matters are concluded, the Earth Kingdom still feels that I've wronged it," she said quietly, "I have a possible solution. There is a tribunal being set up by…" Before Azula could finish her sentence, Ty Lee abruptly shot up out of her chair and fled the room. Shocked silence reigned for a second or two. "There is a war crimes tribunal being set up," Azula went on, "for the purpose of trying the former council members the Water Tribes are concerned about. Should the Earth Kingdom still feel that I am, in fact, a war criminal, I am willing to submit myself and stand before the tribunal to answer for what I've done. I'll do it, if that's what it takes to gain your support."

The Earth Kingdom men gazed at her suspiciously. General Iroh's brows shot up; Zuko was studying her through narrowed eyes, as if trying to read a difficult cipher. Toph made a growling sound. "This is bullshit," she snapped. "I know Fire Nation fishermen who did more against the Earth Kingdom in that damn War than Azula did. She's taken enough punishment for following her father's orders!" Azula couldn't help casting the earthbending master a quietly grateful look. She'd never have expected friendship from the brash Toph Bei Fong, but it had been one of the few pleasant surprises over the past couple of years.

General Iroh rubbed his beard absently. "Would it satisfy your associates, Bolin and Nianzu, if my niece stood trial before the international tribunal once peace has been reestablished?" he asked slowly.

There was a triumphant look on Nianzu's face. Azula suddenly wondered if she hadn't walked blindly into a trap. "Mine would, and I believe Bolin's would, as well," he said. His eyes caught Azula's. "If we offer our support, we will expect you to surrender yourself into Earth Kingdom custody until the tribunal convenes, daughter of Ozai," he said. "Once this situation has been dealt with, of course."

Toph stood up abruptly. "I'll take charge of her," she said. "When we've taken care of Long Feng, Azula can come with me. I'll make sure she stays out of trouble until her trial." The milky eyes flicked in Azula's direction, and Toph's brow rose sardonically. "If, of course, she wants to agree to the arrangement."

iBrilliant. Spirits, whichever one of you gave me Toph's alliance, thank you – thank you./i Azula gave an inward sigh of relief. Her expression, however, remained sober. "Agreed," she said. "In exchange for the support of the White Lotus in defeating Long Feng, I will surrender myself to the custody of Lady Bei Fong and stand before the war crimes tribunal."

Bolin gave Toph a suspicious look. "With all due respect, Lady Bei Fong, you are not an official representative of the kingdom."

"Oh? What's the matter? Think the Avatar's earthbending master can't keep tabs on one half-crippled firebender?" Toph was smiling dangerously. Bolin scowled and muttered something. "Great. It's settled, then. Azula will be my prisoner once we kick Long Feng's ass."

Azula swept the assembled people with a look. "Good. Now that's settled, let's talk strategy."

The meeting went on for another hour and a half. At last, their plans laid, the conspirators broke off for the night. Azula rose to her feet wearily. "Avatar Aang." The young monk looked at her with a questioning smile. "If it's all right, I'd like to see you and Toph in my quarters in half an hour or so," she said. "I need to talk to you two for a few minutes, once I've found Ty Lee."

"Fine by me," the blind earthbender, who had paused in the doorway, said. "Be there in a bit." And she vanished into the hallway.

Aang nodded. "Of course, Azula," he said. Then he paused. "That was a brave thing you did, offering to go to the tribunal like that," he said. "Just so you know, I'm going to make sure no one can railroad you."

Azula gave him a very formal bow. "Thank you, Avatar Aang," she said quietly. "I already owe you a great debt. I only hope I can return the favor someday." Aang smiled at her. With one final bow, Azula turned and left to look for Ty Lee.


	70. Chapter 70

Azula hunted fruitlessly through the embassy for quite a while before she finally thought of the small garden on the roof of the place. She mounted the steps that led to it and slowly pushed open the door. The moon was shining brightly, bathing the trees and shrubs in silver light. A figure was kneeling, Fire Nation fashion, under one of the small cherry trees. Azula softly closed the door behind her and stood there in silence.

After a moment or two, she saw Ty Lee turn her head a little. "I'm sorry I ran out, 'Zula," the acrobat said softly. Her voice was just a bit hoarse. Azula knew she'd been crying. 'I didn't mean to make you look bad."

"You didn't." The Fire Lord moved forward and laid her hand against her lover's back. She felt Ty Lee's muscles stiffen. Uncertainly, Azula let her arm fall again.

Ty Lee wiped her eyes and got up. She wouldn't look at her spouse. "I'm really mad at you." Her voice shook. "I'm just really, really angry, Azula. I'm so mad that I want to hit you…but that's stupid, because I'm mad at you for putting yourself in danger."

"Ty…"

"Listen to me." The little acrobat turned on her, and her gray eyes were flashing. "Don't try to talk me out of what I'm feeling! I'm mad, 'Zula. I'm _mad!"_ Azula stared at her in dismay. "Answer me this," Ty Lee said. "If those guys had been all snarly about me, and said I was a horrible war criminal because of all the stuff we did together during the War, and wanted me to stand trial for it all, would you have been okay with it?" The firebender opened her mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say. "No, of course you wouldn't. So why do you think it's fine to throw yourself in front of a chariot? Do you think that wouldn't destroy me, too?" Ty Lee's voice broke in mid-rant, and she was crying, turning away from her lover and hiding her face in her hands. "Did you even think about that?"

Azula's mouth hung open for a moment or two. Finally, she collected herself enough to move forward and cautiously lay her hand on Ty Lee's shoulder. The acrobat didn't shrug it off, but she didn't lean into the touch, either. Azula swallowed. "Of course I thought about it," she said softly. "Ty Lee, you're my wife. I'd never want to hurt you. But there aren't a lot of options here, and there isn't a lot of time…"

"Sure, you say that. But this is exactly the same thing you did back when we were on trial in Jeong Jeong's house." The Fire Lady turned back, her face still angry even under the fresh tears. "You just threw your life away. I mean, it was sweet and romantic in a way, but…Azula, why do you keep _doing_ this?"

The Fire Lord shifted awkwardly. "I'm willing to do what it takes to save my people."

The little acrobat sighed. "That wasn't the question, baby." She moved forward, closing the distance between them, and took Azula's face between her hands. Their eyes met. "Why do you keep giving yourself away?" Ty Lee asked, more gently. Her thumbs moved against Azula's aristocratic cheekbones in a subtle caress. "Do you think you deserve it, 'Zula? Do you think you deserve to die?"

The question was like a punch in the stomach. The firebender gaped at her, suddenly feeling as if the rug had been pulled from under her. "I…" She wanted to deny it and pull away, but Ty Lee's soft gray eyes were looking straight into her soul, and Azula couldn't bring herself to break free. Azula's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yes," she admitted. "Yes, I suppose I do. I've done a lot of really awful things, Ty. I've…I've even done them to you. So if I have to go to the scaffold at the end of all this, maybe…maybe I don't think that would be completely unwarranted."

Ty Lee's eyes filled with tears, but they didn't fall. She stroked Azula's cheeks gently. "That's not true," she said. "It's not. Yes, you did some stuff that wasn't very nice, but you've suffered enough for it already. And you're different now. You're trying to do the right thing. You don't deserve to die, 'Zula." The Fire Lord was staring down at the ground, now, her own eyes stinging. She blinked viciously. "Azula, look at me." The young woman's hawk eyes slowly lifted. "You're good," Ty Lee said, her voice so soft that Azula could just barely hear it. "You're a good lover, and a good friend, and a good wife, and a good Fire Lord. You don't need to be punished anymore."

The firebender rested her hands on Ty Lee's hips. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I know that you think that, Ty. But…you're not exactly impartial."

"Why? Because I'm in love with you?" The little acrobat let her palms move down onto her lover's armored shoulders. Azula gave a brief nod. "Azula, I've known you since we were both in diapers," she said. "I know pretty much everything you've ever done, good or bad. True, right?" The Fire Lord hesitated, thinking, and then nodded. "Then I'm a good judge of the subject." Ty Lee's lip curled stubbornly. "And you don't deserve to die."

Azula looked down again. "Mai and Zuko have known me just as long," she pointed out. "And they seem to disagree with you."

"They're being jerks." Ty Lee nodded emphatically. "I think they just wanted you dead so you wouldn't get to be Fire Lord. Which just makes them bigger jerks." Azula laughed a bit. The acrobat rested her forehead against hers, again making her meet her gaze. "You're good," Ty Lee said insistently. "You're _good,_ Azula. A bad person wouldn't have been willing to give herself up so her country wouldn't suffer." Ty Lee paused to smile faintly. "But don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay." Azula sealed the promise with a gentle kiss on the lips. Then they leaned against each other. Azula savored the feeling of her lover's arms around her waist; she rested her head on Ty Lee's shoulder with a contented sigh. For a few blissful moments, they stood there wrapped up in each other. Then, reluctantly, Azula pulled away. "Toph and Aang are going to meet me in our quarters soon for a talk," she said. "I wanted to find you first, but I have to go now. Come with me?"

Ty Lee smiled, lacing her fingers into hers. "Lead the way, Your Majesty." And they headed back into the building, hand in hand.

There was a meal already laid out for them in their quarters. They ate willingly enough – neither of them had eaten anything since well before noon. The food was cooked in the Fire Nation fashion, but there were certain subtle differences. Azula recognized the Earth Kingdom flavors. It brought her back. She wondered if the little house that she and Ty Lee had lived in together had been rented to someone else. The idea made her a bit sad. _Ridiculous,_ she told herself. _We were in exile there. Why would you want to go back? Put it out of your mind._

The acrobat nibbled daintily on a bit of cooked pear. "If we can stop Long Feng and get everything back to normal," she said suddenly, "do you think we could make a stop in Ba Sing Se, 'Zula?" The Fire Lord looked at her. Ty Lee toyed with her cup of sake. "I just wondered. I'd kind of like to drop in on that acrobat troop I worked with there. You know, just to say hi to everyone."

_It looks like I'm not the only one feeling a bit nostalgic._ Azula shrugged one shoulder and gave her spouse a quiet smile. "If you want to," she said. "If we get can out of all this in one piece, I'll probably be in a very generous mood."

"Really? Maybe I'd better write a wish list, then." Ty Lee giggled and stole one of Azula's bits of pear with her chopsticks. The Fire Lord just shook her head indulgently and continued eating.

There came a knock at the door. Two guards appeared, flanking the young Avatar and the even younger Toph Bei Fong. Azula rose from her seat, waving the soldiers away and bowing in one graceful series of movements. "Avatar Aang – Lady Bei Fong. Thank you both for coming."

Aang eyed the table with some trepidation. "Oh, are we interrupting your supper?" he asked. "We could come back later…"

"No. It's all right." That was Ty Lee. She, too, got up from the table, and then flashed their guests a winning smile. "Hi, Aang. Hi, Toph. We were just finishing. Do you want some? We've got leftovers."

Toph grinned back. "Nah. We're good. Your guys gave us something already."

Azula gestured at a low sofa. "Please, have a seat." The four of them gathered in the corner, with Toph and Aang sitting on the offered couch, and Azula and Ty Lee seating themselves on chairs. The Fire Lord folded her hands across her stomach. "I'd like to apologize to you first of all, Avatar Aang, for not discussing the matter of my restored firebending with you earlier. In all the chaos, there simply wasn't time."

The monk shook his head. "That's okay. I understand," he said. "I'm…" Aang hesitated. "I'm glad you did what you did without hurting anyone," he said slowly. "I mean, I guess you know I'm kind of on Zuko's side…but it's good that you took over without hurting Mai. I was sort of worried about that." Azula inclined her head, accepting the remark. "Congratulations to you both on your wedding, by the way."

"Thank you," Ty Lee said softly, her gray eyes shining. Azula couldn't help smiling a little at the look on her face. _I'm glad I insisted on that wedding. She deserves that bit of happiness._

Aang rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just wondering about something we were talking about in that meeting, Azula. Are you sure about taking on Long Feng yourself?" he asked awkwardly. "I mean, I'm happy to help Toph deal with the Dai Li and the Council of Five. But are you sure you don't need help handling him? I know you can firebend again, and you'll have Ty Lee with you, but…"

Ty Lee looked at Azula, but didn't say anything. The firebender reached over to let her hand rest on top of her lover's. "Even if Long Feng wasn't a personal enemy of mine," she said quietly, "it simply works in terms of logistics. If it comes to fighting, my uncle and his White Lotus allies can handle the Earth Kingdom army. You and Toph are more than capable of containing the Dai Li – you proved as much on the Day of Black Sun. Long Feng is one man. I believe Ty Lee and I can take him down."

"Azula can handle it, Aang," Toph said firmly. "It's what happens after Long Feng's dealt with. She'll need the help then."

"That's right," Azula said quietly. She nodded at the blind earthbender. "I wanted to thank you for the offer you made me earlier today, Lady Bei Fong. I appreciated the gesture. I don't know where those men wanted me to be held, but I doubt it would have been pleasant."

The blind girl flashed her a wide grin. "No problem, Fruitcake. You'll just owe me a gigantic favor later."

Aang frowned and pursed his lips. "I guess I don't really understand why those White Lotus guys were so down on you, Azula. I mean, the White Lotus usually doesn't care about the lines between the Four Nations. They've got members from all four…it's supposed to transcend all that. Why would they be so worried about you? They didn't say anything about those generals on Zuko's council, and those guys did way worse things than anything you were ever involved with."

Azula rested her chin on her hand. "I do tend to inspire strong feelings in people," she said dryly. "And the Earth Kingdom might have reason to hate me specifically, given that I was instrumental in the fall of Ba Sing Se."

Toph shook her head. "That doesn't make sense, Azula. That only lasted a few months, and it was the most bloodless part of the entire War for the Earth Kingdom." She kicked her legs like a little girl. "There was something else going on there," she said, scowling. "I could feel it. And it…it kind of felt like Iroh knew something about it, but he wasn't saying anything."

"Iroh?" Aang looked shocked. "Iroh's our friend, Toph. He wouldn't do anything to hurt us, and he wouldn't want this war. He fought against it."

"He is our friend," Toph nodded. "And he wouldn't want the war. I know that, Twinkletoes. The guy's like my second dad." She paused. "But I know what I felt. He knew something. It was probably a White Lotus thing."

The firebender arched her brows. "My uncle may be a friend of yours," she said quietly, "but he's certainly no friend of mine. Keep that in mind." Ty Lee looked troubled, but she didn't say anything.

Aang shook his head. "I don't think he'd endanger the Four Nations Treaty just to get you, Azula. If he's keeping something back, it isn't anything that would help us." He paused and scratched his nose. "Um, it might be a little early in the game to start thinking about this, but are you planning on staying Fire Lord after all this blows over? Because the crown kind of belongs to your brother."

Ty Lee's brow furrowed. Azula simply rested her chin on her hand again. "My intentions are my own at this point, Avatar Aang," she said. "And that's a matter between my brother and myself. It's a Fire Nation issue."

Toph smirked. "You sound just like Zuko. That's the same line he used about having you executed, you know."

"And he was right." Azula's gaze didn't waver. "I am grateful for your help, Toph, and for yours, Avatar Aang. It's much needed, and I won't forget it. But the fact is that who sits on the Fire Nation throne _is_ a Fire Nation issue."

"Unless it's going to throw the Four Nations into war," Aang pointed out. "That's why we're stepping in here in the Earth Kingdom. It's the same thing with the ruler of the Fire Nation, isn't it?"

Azula nodded. "Yes. But really, by that criteria, you should be glad I'm on the throne instead of my brother. Zuko's lack of diplomatic skill aggravated this whole situation in the first place. The Fire Nation council called me back to my home country and crowned me the Fire Lord because of it. If war doesn't break out, it won't be any thanks to my brother."

The Avatar frowned and shifted in his seat. "Well, I guess things weren't going so well in that way," he admitted. "But making one mistake doesn't mean he can't do it."

The Fire Lord waved aside the issue. "There's no point in discussing this right now," she said firmly. "I'm not giving up the reins until the Earth Kingdom situation is stable again, if I do it at all."

"Won't you have to, if you're standing before the tribunal?" Aang asked.

"She's not going," Ty Lee snapped, nettled. "I'm not letting anyone try to hurt her when she didn't do anything to deserve it. They can just back off!"

Azula smiled a little at the looks on Aang and Toph's faces. It was always a surprise to people when Ty Lee displayed her temper, since she was usually cheerful and gentle. Even the Avatar and his friend, who had fought against Ty Lee during the war, seemed a little taken aback when the acrobat snapped. The Fire Lord reached over to rub Ty Lee's hand. "I'd rather not have to stand trial again," Azula said quietly, addressing her remarks to Aang. "I feel I've already paid for what I've done, and I'd rather have the chance to benefit my country now that I can. But if there is no other way, and the White Lotus insists, I will honor my commitment." Ty Lee scowled, but fell silent.

"I agree with that," Toph said. "I think this is all just a witch hunt. I'm going to talk to Iroh and see if he'll tell me anything about what the White Lotus agenda is here, or at least why they seem to be so down on you, Azula."

"Thank you," the firebender said.

Aang rubbed his ear. "I guess we should all go and get some sleep," he said. "It'll be an early start tomorrow." He hesitated, his large gray eyes peering at Azula. "I don't mean to be your enemy," he said. "I don't really think you should have to go to trial again, either. It's just that Zuko's my friend, you know?"

The Fire Lord inclined her head. "I understand," she said quietly. "I'm not offended. You aren't the first one to have some reservations." She rose to her feet. "Thank you both again for coming. I wanted to be sure I had properly thanked you both for your past help, and your assistance in this unfortunate situation."

"You're welcome, Azula," Aang said as they moved through the door. "Good night."

Toph paused on the threshold. She reached out to grip Azula's hand, and then pulled the firebender forward into a rough hug. "Hang in there, Fruitcake," she said. "We'll pull this mess out somehow. We always do."

Azula's eyes widened in surprise and chagrin. She stood stiffly for a moment, unsure of what to do, before carefully giving the earthbender's slender back a few cursory pats. "Thank you. I'm certain we will," she said awkwardly. "I appreciate all that you've done for us, Lady Bei Fong."

"Just Toph, all right? Lady Bei Fong's my mother." The blind girl gave her a broad grin. "Good night, Azula."

"Good night, Toph." Azula bowed formally. The earthbending master turned away and strode down the hall, her petite yet sturdy form moving with power and confidence. Azula watched her go for a moment or two before nodding at her bodyguards and carefully closing the door.


	71. Chapter 71

She blinked. She was standing on a wall overlooking a steaming lake. The ground lay far below. There were natural rock walls in the distance in every direction, but the night sky showed overhead.

Azula looked around in bewilderment. She had no memory of how she had come to be here, or even where she was. A closer look jogged her memory. "The Boiling Rock," she whispered, finally recognizing the barred windows and heavy doors of the Fire Nation's most secure prison. "But…how did I get here?"

Was it a dream? Azula considered that. She could feel the heat and moisture of the steam that was rising off the naturally-heated lake. The retaining wall before her felt rough against her palm. Her brow creased. Everything felt real…was it? She looked down at herself. Her own form seemed insubstantial somehow – she could make out the vague outlines of things through her own arm. Okay. It could be a dream, then. Or it's some kind of a vision. With this in mind, Azula looked around again.

The place looked very different than it had the last time she'd seen it. Azula had last been there a few weeks prior to the end of the War, and the place had been full of political prisoners and hapless prisoners of war. Now it almost looked abandoned. The courtyards were empty. Slowly, the Fire Lord turned and walked inside, still examining her surroundings.

There were guards – a lot of guards – but none of them seemed aware of her presence. Azula walked past them without incident. The cells were empty. She walked through hall after hall, but the doors swung open on their hinges, and no miserable forms were huddled on the cots. Her brow wrinkled. Why have so many soldiers to guard empty cells? she wondered. It doesn't make any sense. Her steps led her to the most secure area of the prison – the solitary confinement wing, just past the lonely punishment cells. Her amber eyes ghosted over them as she passed, but they, too, were empty.

More guards, and still more, these ones bearing the insignia of the elite royal guards. The firebender paused. At the end of the hall was a cell door, and this one was firmly closed. There were four soldiers just in this tiny hallway. All of them were heavily armed, and every last one of them was part of the elite guard. Azula's eyes slowly tracked to the closed door. She felt an indefinable tug toward it. Slowly, she obeyed. The door was a solid slab of tempered steel, but her body melted through it as if it were butter.

Darkness, broken only by faint moonlight filtering in through the holes in a steel grate that covered the window.

The darkness and the smell brought hideous memories rushing back. Azula stood rigid as they swept over her. She closed her eyes against them, sucking in a bracing breath. No. That's all done with, now. No more. Slowly, her heart stopped hammering, and she felt her coolly logical mind taking back the control. Azula drew another deep breath and opened her eyes again.

The cell, like the one she'd spent so many months in, contained a cage – this one much larger than the one that had imprisoned her. A captive was inside. He stood tall, his posture straight and regal despite the ill-fitting prison uniform he wore. Azula's mouth dropped open as her gaze fell on his face. Instinct, gut-deep, drove her immediately to her knees. "My Lord Father," she whispered, her stomach clenching into knots.

Azula hadn't seen Ozai since he'd left the Fire Nation to raze the Earth Kingdom. By the time the Avatar had brought her father back in chains, Azula had already been raving in a cage in the dungeon herself. He'd played a huge part in her insanity itself…the realization that she was never going to get the approval from him that she'd worked so hard for had been one of the things that had broken her mind and her spirit. Azula had been trying not to think about him for some time. Now she was looking up at him through the bars of his cage. "Father, is this a dream?" she breathed.

He looked down at her with hooded eyes, his lip curling slightly into his trademark sneer. "Does it matter?" He gave a short, contemptuous laugh. "You never could focus on the most important things." The words sent a familiar jolt of pain and panic through Azula's heart. She wrestled the emotions back, gritted her teeth, and deliberately rose to her feet.

She had been kneeling, though. The fact was still there between them.

They stood looking at each other for a moment in silence. "Well, at least you've managed to take the crown from your worthless brother," Ozai said coolly. "I suppose you aren't completely useless."

She scowled. "I've done a lot, Father."

"Really? Like what, for example?" He smiled coldly. "Managed, with help, to take back a pittance of the power that I handed to you on a silver platter, and you allowed your brother to take from you? And it wasn't even you who took it from Zuko in the first place – it was your former little non-bending lackey, Mai Tsang," Ozai sneered. "And now you're crawling and bowing to pitiful earth-scrapers so that they won't restart the War that the Fire Nation was once within hours of winning. Pathetic. What has this nation become under you and your brother?"

Azula looked up at the tiny, barred window and mulled this over. She'd fallen asleep studying stacks of intelligence reports. She could see the figures in her mind's eye now – troop numbers, fleet strengths, centers of power. "We stand to lose too much in restarting the War," she said remotely. "Our enemies have grown in strength, and the power base in the Fire Nation is divided."

"Have you forgotten everything I've ever taught you?" Ozai's voice lashed out like a whip, making Azula flinch. "You are of Sozin's line. The blood of kings and generals runs through your veins. You were born and raised to shepherd the Fire Nation into a new era of glory, and the Fire Nation is destined to shape the foundations of the world. And you quibble about Water Tribe boats and whining nobles? Pitiful!" His eyes were blazing now. "Are you going to bow and scrape to some simpering Earth Kingdom man because he threatens to march against the greatest nation of warriors in the world? Are you going to show the Fire Nation army that their Fire Lord is a spineless coward?"

The girl thought about that. Her hawk eyes narrowed as she sifted through the facts, arranging them neatly in her mind. "You couldn't defeat the Avatar, Father," she said. "I'd have no chance against him. I believe it to be wiser to have him as an ally than as an enemy, and that would be impossible if I did what you're suggesting."

"Would it?" The man gave a soft, bitter laugh. "Then you're already spineless and groveling at his feet." Ozai turned away, waving his hand in dismissal with the same elegant grace he had used when he'd been the emperor of a nation. "Go, then. Throw away the little that's left of the dynasty of kings you inherited. But don't come sniveling to me when our country becomes a nation of slaves."

The words echoed in Azula's mind. She tried to respond, but her eyes closed of their own accord, and the world went dark.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"'Zula?"

The firebender looked up. She was sitting cross-legged in her palanquin, her hands clenched in her lap, her brow furrowed in deep thought and tension. They had risen with the sun that morning and flown by airship to a place near the Earth Kingdom capitol. In a few minutes they would reach the mighty gates of Ba Sing Se. According to intelligence reports, not a soul had been allowed to enter or leave the city since Long Feng's coup, so the odds of their being allowed entry were low. Azula had been puzzling the matter over in her mind ever since they'd transferred from the war balloons to coaches and palanquin. She was trying to figure out what they should do should the Dai Li refuse them entry. And in the back of her mind, the dream she'd had last night was still niggling at her. Is it true? Am I really about to sell the Fire Nation short?

Ty Lee, the only other occupant of the small vehicle, lifted up one of the Fire Lord's hands and pressed her lips to the back of it. "You've been so quiet all morning. What are you thinking about?" she asked softly. "Can I help?"

Azula sighed deeply. "I wish you could." She left her hand in Ty Lee's, letting the acrobat tuck it between her own in her lap. "I was just trying to figure out what we're going to do if Long Feng just refuses to let us into Ba Sing Se. We'd have to find another way into the city then." Azula bit her lip, lost in thought again. "Of course," she murmured, "I really should just be thinking about what we'll do if they do let us in. A lot of it's going to have to be played by ear. It just depends on what they do…"

The acrobat's gray eyes were grave. "We might die here, 'Zula."

"Yes." The firebender nodded, unable to meet her lover's gaze.

"You know if we go down, we go down together." Ty Lee's expression was sweet and calm. Then she frowned a little, her lower lip protruding just a touch. "So you'd better not try to sneak out of my sight, Your Highness."

"I won't."

They were quiet again. Azula was chewing her lips. She'd come a long way, she knew, from being a raving lunatic in a dungeon cell, but today that old persona felt very close. She'd been driven mad by not being good enough for her father – not being good enough for herself. Although many of the visions that had tortured her had been glimpses into the Spirit World, the others had been voices and people screaming at her for being unworthy and unlovable. And right now, she was feeling incredibly inadequate.

Last night's dream had not helped the matter.

Her hawk eyes lifted slowly to Ty Lee's. The little acrobat was watching her patiently. Azula sighed. She'd never have talked about this with anyone else, but with Ty Lee, she felt like she could. "I…don't know if I can do this, Ty," she whispered. "I'm out of practice fighting. My wrists and ankles are still weak. We don't know what we're walking into, and we're not sure of our allies, and…maybe I just don't have this in me."

Ty Lee said nothing for a moment. Then she leaned forward, took Azula's face gently between her hands, and looked her in the eye. When she had the firebender's complete attention, she touched her lips against hers in a slow, chaste kiss. "No one thought you could take Ba Sing Se," she murmured, "and you did. No one thought you'd be sane again, and you are. They said we'd never get out of exile, and we did. They said you'd never be Fire Lord – and you are, 'Zula. You are." She smiled into Azula's worried face. "You can do it, baby," she said softly. "And even if you couldn't, I'm so proud of you, and I don't regret any of it. Not any of it, okay?"

"We've got to do this," Azula breathed.

"We will." Ty Lee kissed her again. "We will, 'Zula. You're really, really smart. You'll out-think Long Feng just like you did when we took Ba Sing Se, and you've got me backing you up, and all the others are helping us. It's going to be okay."

The firebender leaned into her lover and pressed her face into her shoulder. She could feel Ty Lee's hands stroking her back. "I'm scared, Ty," she confessed, her voice much muffled by the loose, cherry-colored tunic the acrobat was wearing. Ty Lee's comforting jasmine scent surrounded her.

"Why?" the Fire Lady asked. "Why are you afraid all of a sudden?"

Azula screwed her eyes shut. "I had a nightmare last night, and I suppose it's still bothering me. I'm afraid of not being good enough," she admitted. "I'm scared that I'll have to watch you die because I'm not strong enough to protect you. I…I'm afraid of letting you down – of letting my country down."

"I trust you." Ty Lee's fingers caressed the back of Azula's neck. "You're strong, and smart, and pretty, and loyal, and there's no one in the entire world that I'd rather have holding my life in her hands. I know that you'll do the best that you can. So if you do that, and I do my best, then I think we'll be more than a match for that nasty Long Feng. We'll make him sorry for what he tried to do to us, and for what he's done here to the Earth Kingdom."

At the mention of what Long Feng had done, Azula felt some of her anxiety melt before a healing wave of righteous anger. This man had dared to lay hands on her lover. That wasn't something that Azula ever could or would forgive. She inhaled deeply in resolve. "You're right, Ty," she said. "We're going to make him pay."

Ty Lee nodded and smiled quietly. "Okay. So we go straight through to the palace, then, and your uncle goes with the White Lotus guys?"

Azula knew exactly what her lover was doing. She was trying to distract her from the feelings that were disturbing her. "Yes," she said quietly. "We take the Avatar and his friends and go straight for Long Feng. If things go wrong, Aang and Toph will take on the Dai Li, and my uncle and brother will take the White Lotus to secure the city and neutralize any detachments of the Earth Kingdom army that might be around. You and I will concentrate on Long Feng himself." She rubbed her ear. "In theory, it should work."

"It'll be brilliant," Ty Lee said cheerfully. "And then we can go home and rest, and maybe take a vacation. We could go back to the beachhouse on Ember Island, only this time we could relax and have fun instead of all the hiding and running."

The Fire Lord drew a deep breath and released it. She wished she could be as optimistic as her lover, but she was still uneasy. In the distance, the walls of Ba Sing Se loomed, casting ominous shadows over her mind.


	72. Chapter 72

Dinner was served on a table that sat to one side in the common room. Azula idly stirred her noodles with her chopsticks and listened to the conversation. Iroh was telling some story or other from his younger days to Toph, who was listening with an indulgent expression on her face. Zuko seemed to be listening, although he did cast the occasional glance in his sister's direction. Aang seemed very interested in the story, and Ty Lee was eating quietly as she listened.

"...But in the end, it worked out well," Iroh was saying. "We managed to corner the ostrich-horse against a cliff, and got the captain's pants back. And that was a good thing, since my father was going to inspect our regiment only an hour later."

Ty Lee giggled. "Guess that teaches him not to carry an apple in his pocket, huh?"

Azula rolled her eyes.

There was a lull in the conversation, broken only by the clicking of chopsticks. Then Zuko set his down and levelled his gaze at his sister, who was sitting across the table from him. "I think we should rethink part of our strategy for tomorrow." Azula looked at him blandly and lifted one brow a fraction of an inch. "I don't think having you do the talking with Long Feng is a good idea," he said. "If someone can convince him to de-escalate this situation, there might not have to be any fighting at all. And everyone knows you aren't exactly a dove of peace, Azula."

Her eyes narrowed for a split second, and then she smirked. "And I suppose you think that you should do it, Zuko." He said nothing, and she chuckled softly. "Yes, because your diplomatic skills have worked so well in keeping the peace between the nations up until now. I'm sure you'd be the perfect choice."

Iroh started to say something, but Zuko cut him off. "You might be a better politician," he growled, "but at least I'm not a war hawk."

She felt a flash of anger, and had to breathe deeply before she spoke again. "What makes you think that, Zuzu?" she asked. "If I didn't want to avert this war, I'd be at home lounging in the palace while our armies prepared for battle. I didn't fly all the way out here just to spit in Long Feng's face, as personally gratifying as that might be. I'm in power because Mai believed I could keep the peace. She was right - I can, and I will, whatever means I have to use to do it."

"Whatever means, huh?" Zuko smiled grimly. "Getting ready for more war crimes already?"

"Zuko." Iroh's voice cut off the budding argument. He sighed and turned to his niece. "The point your brother is trying to make is that you are something of a polarizing figure, Azula. Perhaps it would be better to send someone who excites fewer passions in the Earth Kingdom people to try to calm Long Feng."

Toph frowned down at the table. "Why are we suddenly talking about this now?" she asked. "We already made these decisions back in Gaoling."

"It isn't a bad thing to re-examine one's strategy," Iroh said ponderously. His eyes moved back to his niece. "I think perhaps you would be better suited to aiding the White Lotus if battle breaks out, Azula. After all, you are also a skilled general. Zuko and Ty Lee could speak with Long Feng."

Azula set down her chopsticks and gazed at him coldly. "I am Fire Lord," she said, enunciating her words crisply. "And whether that sits well with everyone at this table or not, diplomacy is my responsibility. I'm more qualified to do this than my brother is by anyone's standards, and I'm not interested in abdicating my duty. I'm also not interested in letting my wife out of my sight while we're in enemy territory. So no, I will not trade places with Zuko tomorrow. As far as I'm concerned, that's the end of this discussion."

Aang cocked his head at Iroh. "Are you worried you won't be able to hold off the Earth Kingdom army?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure you and the White Lotus can keep them out of it until Azula and Ty Lee deal with Long Feng. Or do we maybe need better plans for that? I could help once Toph and I have the Dai Li under control."

The old man cleared his throat, visibly preventing Zuko from saying something. "Thank you, Aang, but that won't be necessary," he said calmly. "If Azula feels her diplomatic skills are up to handling Long Feng, then of course we will go with the original plan. We're all on the same side here."

_I'm starting to wonder_. The Fire Lord resumed eating, her amber eyes slightly narrowed._ I'm getting awfully tired of everyone assuming they know what I'm all about when they don't have a clue. It's like they think I haven't grown up any since I was fourteen years old_. She poked at her noodles, and realized she was no longer hungry. Azula set down her chopsticks again. "Excuse me," she said politely, rising to her feet. "I believe I've had enough." Without another word, Azula retreated to her room.

It was quieter away from the common room, despite the wind that was rattling the shutters. The firebender moved over to the window and looked out of it. The view was a familiar one. She could remember gazing out over Ba Sing Se like this only a few years ago. She and Mai and Ty Lee had accomplished in a few days what the Fire Nation had been unable to do in decades - bring down the mighty capital of the Earth Kingdom. Now here she was again, and everything hung in the balance; if they failed, there would be war. Azula pondered that in silence, studying the panorama that was just beginning to fade behind a veil of twilit rain.

Footsteps. Turning, Azula found her brother standing in the open doorway. She frowned a bit. "If you want to tell me more about my supposed warhawk tendencies, Zuko, I'd rather you didn't," she said icily.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh...no," he said. "Actually, I wanted to apologize."

Azula's brows arched sharply. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Zuko looked uncomfortable. "I shouldn't have brought all that up in front of everyone else. It wasn't fair to you, and it made it look like I was challenging you. This isn't the place or the time for that."

She regarded him for a moment. Then she seated herself on the edge of her bed and crossed her legs. "Made it look like you were challenging me," she echoed thoughtfully. "See, Zuko, that implies that you weren't, but I'm reasonably sure that you were. So what you're really apologizing to me for is challenging me at the wrong moment. Am I right?"

Zuko scowled. "No," he said. "I just meant that if I had issues with you I should have talked about them with you, and not brought them up in front of Aang and Toph. These are Fire Nation problems - family problems."

"True." Azula paused to study him. "Very well. I accept your apology."

The young man rubbed the back of his neck again. "It's just hard to change the old patterns," he muttered. "I mean, we've been fighting with each other for so long, you know? I think I've forgotten how to do anything else with you." She gazed at him in silence. "You don't really make it easy sometimes."

"Neither do you," Azula pointed out. "Perhaps it's a family trait." Zuko shrugged awkwardly. "So, is it our esteemed uncle who doesn't think I have what it takes to avert bloodshed here, or is it you, big brother?"

He sighed and scowled. "It's not that," he said. "I mean, I know you're better at the schmoozing than I am, and you're better at getting what you want. It's the fact that it's you, Azula. You and Long Feng have a history. You and Ba Sing Se have a history. I think your past here is going to put us at a disadvantage."

"You think wrong," the Fire Lord said flatly. "As princess, I took this city from Long Feng. He'll remember that I've beaten him once before, when I was younger and had less real power than I do now. That's a fact that I can use to my advantage. Assets and liabilities all depend on how you look at things, Zuko." She leaned back on her hands casually, without taking her eyes off him. "You and the general take on the army as planned, and let Ty Lee and I handle Long Feng. You have my word that my part will be as bloodless as possible."

As she spoke, Ty Lee's silhouette appeared in the doorway. Azula gave her a smile, and the acrobat moved to stand beside her, peering at Zuko with solemn gray eyes. "Is everything all right, 'Zula?" she murmured.

"It's fine, Ty," Azula said placidly. "My brother just had some concerns. I believe that I've addressed them adequately."

"Yes." Zuko gave Azula a doubtful look. "They were...addressed. Good night, Azula - Ty Lee." With that, the young man rather abruptly took his leave.

The Fire Lady looked down at Azula. She looked a bit skeptical. "There really wasn't anything going on here?" she asked. "I mean, Zuko said some pretty mean things during dinner. I thought you might be fighting."

Azula glanced at the door, which Zuko had closed behind him. "No, we weren't fighting," she said. "Not exactly. Zuko wanted to apologize."

"Really?" Ty Lee blinked, then smiled. "Well, that's good. I was worried that maybe he'd forget he wanted to be friends with you again." She sat down on the bed beside Azula and put her arms around her. "Are you okay, baby?" she asked softly. "Did you get enough to eat? You left the table early."

"I'm fine." Azula leaned into her lover and rested her cheek against the soft silk that covered Ty Lee's shoulder. "I wasn't hungry anymore," she said. "I've got too much on my mind to worry about food right now." She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax for a few moments.

A sharp rapping on the windowpane made both girls jump! Azula was on her feet before she knew what she was doing. There was a confused pause, and then the rapping came again. Ty Lee suddenly squeaked and grabbed Azula's arm. "It's Ignis! Look, 'Zula, it's Ignis!" She darted over to the window and opened it as the Fire Lord's eyes sharpened. A blast of wind drove rain into the room. Cooing, Ty Lee drew the bedraggled bird inside and scratched him behind his ears. He arched his neck and gave a pleased croak that sounded very much like a purr. "Who's a good birdie?" the acrobat crooned happily. "Who's a good boy? Are you all cold and wet? Bet you're glad to get inside, aren't you? We missed you, yes we did. Yes, we did..."

Silently, Azula moved to join her lover at the window. As Ty Lee cooed over the bird, Azula slipped the message from the waterproof tube he was carrying and unrolled it. Her eyes narrowed as she read. She chewed her upper lip absently, and read it again. Then she looked up, becoming aware of Ty Lee's regard. The acrobat's gray eyes studied hers. "Anything interesting, 'Zula?" she asked softly, still scratching Ignis's neck.

"Perhaps," Azula said quietly. She studied the note a third time before deliberately feeding it to the flames of the fire that blazed on the hearth.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Ty Lee's tone was noncommittal. Azula glanced at her, weighing the words. The little acrobat would likely accept it if Azula chose not to tell her anything.

_No_, Azula decided. _I'm not keeping secrets from her. I already promised her that_. She rubbed Ty Lee's arm gently. "Yes," she said. "I'll tell you. But we'll have to be quiet - I don't want to be overheard."

Ty Lee's large eyes warmed with affection. "Okay, 'Zula," she said. "Just give me a minute to find Ignis something to eat. I'll be right back."

In a few minutes, Ignis was perched on a chair back and happily devouring a large piece of meat, and Azula and Ty Lee were sitting together on the bed. Azula had already made certain that both door and window were tightly closed, and had searched all corners of the room for possible Dai Li hiding places. Assured that they were alone, the firebender took Ty Lee's hand and held it in her lap. "I've been in contact with my generals and admirals and so on since we came to the Earth Kingdom," she said quietly. "There are certain preparations being made, in case...well, in case things go badly here." Ty Lee nodded her understanding. Azula looked down. "I sent a message before we came into the city," she went on. "Katara's letter stated that there were Water Tribe ships hidden near the Fire Nation. I contacted the admiral of the airship fleet to inform him of that fact."

"Okay." Ty Lee pulled her legs up underneath her without withdrawing her hands from Azula's.

"Yes." The Fire Lord glanced at the fire, making sure that every scrap of the message had been burnt. There was no scrap of the paper left. "That was his reply to my warning," she said, lowering her voice. "Our spy hawks have located the Water Tribe ships in question. That, along with the fact that we have a week before they will act, puts us in a much stronger position. Our current navy and airship fleets are sufficient to repel initial attacks, he says. And Cai sent word this morning that recruitment and weapons manufacturing efforts are going very well."

Ty Lee searched Azula's face. "That's good. We're doing better than we thought we were, then," she said. Then she cocked her head. "What aren't you telling me, 'Zula?"

"I'm getting to that." The firebender released Ty Lee's hand, rose from the bed, and began to pace, her hands clasped behind her with military correctness. "The numbers have been coming in regularly," she said. "They look much better for the Fire Nation than we initially thought. We have tactical advantages and we have time." Azula paused in her pacing and faced her lover, her arms still clasped behind her back. The firelight framed her silhouette as her hawk eyes met Ty Lee's. "That means we have another option to add to the table," she said quietly. "We can feasibly accept the Earth Kingdom's declaration of war."

The little acrobat stayed as she was, cross-legged, her hands folded in her lap. There was no surprise in her face, but there was dismay and disappointment. Silence fell for a minute or so. "Then," Ty Lee said softly, her great gray eyes moving up to meet her lover's again, "was what Zuko said true? Are you really a warhawk, 'Zula?"

"No." Azula's reply was immediate. "Ideally, the best thing for the Fire Nation would be for us to defuse this situation and avert any fighting. More time would be to our benefit. We could then stabilize our nation's internal politics and solidify my hold on the crown, not to mention rooting out those who still support my brother or Mai. We could use time to stabilize our manufacturing industry and the military as well. However," and here Azula's eyes flashed, "we needn't take too much of a hit now. If Long Feng demands too much, and we're unable to simply take him out, we can give him what he's asking for. And perhaps he won't like it much once he's got it."

Ty Lee looked relieved. "Okay. As long as we're still going to try really hard to stop everybody from fighting." She got up and pulled Azula into a heartfelt hug. "I love you," she said softly. "I love you, and I'm so proud of you for how you're being so brave and patient through all of this."

Azula felt her cheeks redden a little. Ty Lee's praise always melted her and made her feel a warm glow in the pit of her stomach. She returned the embrace with a sigh of contentment. "I love you, too," she whispered. "I love you, and I'm going to take care of you, Ty."

"No." The little acrobat pulled away a bit and looked sternly into the Fire Lord's startled eyes. "This goes both ways, remember? We'll take care of each other. No more running off and just doing things. We're doing this together."

The firebender paused, then smiled and nodded. "You're right, Ty Lee," she said quietly. "Together, then." And the two girls rested in each other's arms, oblivious to the harsh croaks of the hawk, or the storm that was gathering force outside.


	73. Chapter 73

It didn't come as a surprise to Azula this time when she opened her eyes to find herself gazing out over the open sea. She breathed the salt air and studied the way the moonlight reflected off the coal-black waves far below. Her hawk eyes moved to the cliff she was standing on, and then the beach beneath that; finally, she turned away from it and regarded the darkened building that loomed across an expanse of bubbling water.

_The Boiling Rock again. It must be time for one last little chat with Father before I play my hand with Long Feng tomorrow._ The young Fire Lord took a deep breath. Then she started forward.

Azula also wasn't surprised when only a few steps took her to just outside Ozai's cell. She might even have shortened the journey on purpose, she thought; she wasn't entirely sure how much control she had over these dreams, but she knew she had some. Azula took a moment to collect herself. Then, purposefully, she strode directly into the cell door. Her body melted through it, and she was inside.

Her father was sitting in a corner of his cage, his arms around his knees. Azula gazed at him in silence for a while. Ozai looked so very different now than he did in her memory. The last time she'd dreamt of him, he'd been standing tall, as superior and cold as ever. Now he was just sitting and staring blankly at the wall. His face was angled away from her, and she doubted he was aware of her presence. _He looks...older._ Azula's brows arched. _Mortal._ She considered this for a moment. Then, drawing herself up, she clasped her hands behind her back and lifted her chin slightly. "Hello, Father," she said.

Ozai's head jerked up sharply, and his eyes fastened on her. "Azula!" His expression immediately changed to his habitual smug sneer, and he casually rose to his feet. He wasn't fooling her. Azula had seen the surprise and disbelief in his face for that split second before he'd regained his composure."Have you failed again? Come to your father for advice?"

"I haven't," Azula said quietly. "And I won't. But the advice? Perhaps."

He smirked, drawing himself up to his full height. He was trying to intimidate her with his size, Azula realized. It was an interesting thing to contrast with his obvious weakness. _Father can't firebend,_ Azula mused. _He can't bend, and he's locked up in the most secure prison in the Fire Nation. He really doesn't have power over me any longer._ It was something of a revelation. She felt as though an invisible weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "I should think you'd want my input, considering what a complete mess you've made of things since the Day of Black Sun," he sneered. "But perhaps, with my help, you can manage to do something right."

Azula put her head on one side. "Oh, I don't know. At least I managed to get out of prison and regain the throne," she remarked calmly. "That's certainly more than you've accomplished, Father." Ozai's eyes narrowed, and his lips thinned. His daughter dismissed the subject with a tiny shrug. "In any case, I've an audience with Long Feng in the Earth Kingdom tomorrow morning. I haven't come to a final decision on my strategy yet. Perhaps you'd like to give me your input on the matter?"

The man regarded her in silence for several long moments. Azula could see him evaluating her carefully. It was odd, she reflected, not to feel intimidated by it. She wasn't fooling herself - she knew her father was still brilliant, calculating, and always dangerous - but she felt for the first time in her life that they were on equal footing. _No, not equal,_ she mentally corrected herself. _I actually have the advantage._ "Very well," he said, his tone shifting to a calm suavity. "As I haven't much else to do at the moment, I'll indulge you, my daughter. What are you having trouble with?"

Azula paused to consider her response. "My first concern is the welfare of the Fire Nation," she said. "My people." She paced slowly, her hands still clasped behind her back, her shoulders straight. "I believe war with the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom would harm us," she said. "Our military is depleted and our resources are not what they once were. Thanks to Zuko's bungling and Mai's countermeasures, our politics are very unstable. War could potentially destroy us." She paused. "However," Azula went on, her expression hardening, "I am not willing to subject our nation to another. I will not be blackmailed. I will not abase myself or the Fire Nation to anyone, least of all some scheming little Earth Kingdom beaurocrat."

Ozai's lip curled into a sneer. "At least you learned that much."

The Fire Lord's eyes met his without flinching. "If you don't have any better ideas, Father," she said, "what exactly is your basis for criticizing me?"

"I led this nation into dominance," he responded coolly. "The Fire Nation was the most powerful country in the world..."

"And yet you still couldn't beat a twelve-year-old boy in a straight battle." She saw his eyes widen at this. Azula couldn't quite believe that she'd said it - but it had felt good. She felt her lips curving into her old, smug smirk. "And not only that," she went on casually, pacing in front of his cage, "but you lost your firebending and got yourself thrown into prison by your failure of a son. And not one person on the planet cared enough about you to help you afterward." Azula faced him abruptly. "I managed to regain freedom, firebending and throne, Father. And all three of those things were because of Ty Lee and Mai - my friends. The ones you always said weren't good enough for me."

He sneered angrily. "Traitor child! You dare to speak to your father that way?"

"I dare." Azula's eyes narrowed, and her voice dropped down very low. "I dare, Father." There was silence as she looked him directly in the eye - those glinting golden eyes, so very like her own. "You molded me and shaped me into a tool you could use. You manipulated me. You tried to cut me off from everyone except yourself so you could control me. And it almost worked. It would have worked..." The Fire Lord paused. "It would have worked," she said again, softly, "if Ty Lee hadn't loved me. That's what foiled you, Father. The girl you used to call a brainless little twit. Ty Lee foiled you - and saved me."

"There is no saving," he said coldly. "The flaw that was your mother's blood flows through your veins as surely as it flows through your brother's. That weakness manifested in him, and it will manifest again in you. There's no escaping it!"

"Your lies won't work on me anymore." Azula felt a weight come off her shoulders as she spoke. They were true words, she realized. She stood up straighter and smiled into his furious face. "They won't work. And do you know why, Father?" He ground his teeth, his cheeks scarlet with fury. Azula chuckled softly. "Because you really have lost everything. You've lost me, too." She stopped then and thought for a moment. Ozai was speechless with rage. "You did your best to crush me," she murmured, "but you failed. And I'm strong, now. Strong enough to lead this country."

_I am, too,_ she thought in pleased surprise. _I really am._ It was the first time since her descent into madness that she'd felt confident. _I think I'm done here._ Her chin lifted, and she smiled again. "Goodbye, Father," she said. With that, she turned and melted into the mist.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Azula's eyes opened lazily. Ty Lee was still fast asleep, cuddled up in her arms with her impossibly long lashes resting on her cheeks. The Fire Lord looked at her affectionately. Then she glanced at the window, sighed, and placed a kiss on her sleeping lover's forehead. "Hey, Ty," she said softly. "It's time to wake up."

The acrobat grunted. One sleepy gray eye opened and rotated up to look at Azula. "We kick Long Feng's butt this morning, right?" Azula nodded. "And then we can go home?" With a slight smile, Azula nodded again. "Awesome," Ty Lee said cheerfully, hugging the Fire Lord. "Let's get going, then."

Azula returned the hug and kissed Ty Lee's cheek. "Thanks."

"For what? Agreeing to get up?" Ty Lee's lips quirked. "Were you that worried I wouldn't?"

"No. I'm being sentimental again." Azula drew her elegant fingers through her lover's brown hair, tugging gently to release the tangles. "I dreamed about my father," she said quietly. "And I wasn't afraid of him anymore."

"No?" The little acrobat purred under the attention. "How come? He's kind of a scary guy."

The firebender smiled. "Because I realized that he was wrong about some things, and I was right," she said. "And I saw that, thanks to you, I'm strong again." Her hawk eyes met Ty Lee's. "We can do this, Ty. We can defuse this situation. We can go home and make the Fire Nation strong and whole again."

Ty Lee slid her hands up under Azula's silk robe and laid her palms against her belly. "I believe in you," she said softly. "If you think we can do it, well...then we can, that's all." Azula smiled. Ty Lee chewed her lower lip. "Um...'Zula," she said hesitantly, "what are we going to do about Mai?"

"Mai?" The Fire Lord rested her head on the pillow. "We're going to take the moral high ground, of course. Would you let me get away with anything less?"

"Course not. But you didn't answer my question." Ty Lee poked out her lower lip just a little. "What are we going to _do?"_

Azula sighed. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "Mai's dangerous, and she's had a good taste of being the top power in the Fire Nation." She paused, studying Ty Lee's grave gray eyes. "But you consider her our friend," she went on, "and I believe she didn't intentionally hurt you. We'll talk to her, Ty, and we'll figure something out."

"Okay." The acrobat sighed and nodded.

Azula kissed her. "I love you." Ty Lee's cheeks turned pink, and she snuggled in with a pleased grin. After a moment or two, Azula patted her. "Come on. Let's get up and get ready. The sooner we get all this over with, the sooner you and I get to go home."

"Yeah." Ty Lee fairly bounded out of bed. "I'll feed Ignis."

Less than an hour later, their motley group assembled in the common area. Zuko looked sombre, as did Iroh. Toph was relaxing in a corner with Aang, sipping from a steaming cup of tea. Azula regarded them silently. She was dressed in her full armor; its weight felt good. It was nice to feel hopeful again. _Am I missing something, though? I can't help feeling there's something I'm not seeing._ She thought for a while before giving up. _It could just be paranoia. I suppose I'll just have to be careful. I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be, I think._ She cleared her throat and looked at Iroh. "Are you prepared, Uncle?"

The big man inclined his head. "I believe so, Azula."

"Avatar?" Azula looked at Aang.

"Yep. We're ready." He nodded with a cheerful smile.

Toph rose to her feet and stood there, her ear angled toward Azula. "We've got your back, Your Highness," she said calmly. "Don't worry about the Dai Li. We'll handle 'em for you."

"I know you will." Azula felt a warm glow of gratitude. _I owe a lot to Toph Bei Fong. Once all this is behind me, I'll have to make sure to find a way to thank her properly._ She inhaled deeply and squared her shoulders. Then she extended a hand to her wife. "Let's go, Ty." The Fire Lady moved forward gracefully and slipped her hand into hers. Their eyes met for a poignant moment, and Azula savored the quiet trust in her lover's. Then she turned and stepped out of their quarters into the hall. Two silent Dai Li stood guard there; Azula looked at them down the bridge of her nose. "We have an appointment with your king," she said regally. "You may escort us there now." Neither earthbender looked at her or said anything; they merely turned on their heels and headed up the hall, evidently expecting to be followed. The two young women trailed after them, leaving their allies behind.


	74. Chapter 74

The throne room of the Earth King was every bit as huge and spectacular as Azula remembered. She'd been here a number of times, of course - when she'd captured Ba Sing Se for the Fire Nation, for example, and when she'd been brought as a prisoner by her older brother. It was still impressive, though. As spectacular as the Fire Nation throne room was, there were certain architectural feats that earthbenders were just _better_ at, and this place was an excellent example of those. The towering stone arches alone were magnificent.

Azula, of course, wasn't really paying much attention to those details at the moment. Her eyes were fixed on the throne at the other end of the room, and on the man who was sitting in it.

Ty Lee was walking beside her. When they'd first entered the room, the acrobat had been walking several steps behind Azula, but the Fire Lord had reached back and pulled her alongside herself. Ty Lee had looked at her in vague surprise; Azula had met her gaze steadily. "You're my queen," she'd said. "You walk beside me now." Ty Lee had given her a sheepish smile.

With every step closer to the throne, Azula grew more alert. She glanced at her wife. Ty Lee still looked fairly cheerful, but there was steel rising up beneath that. Few ever saw the little acrobat's warrior side, but it was there, as surely as it lay in every Fire National. Azula knew well enough what her wife was capable of. The Fire Lord smiled grimly and turned her attention back to their destination.

Long Feng's distinctive form sat tall in the ornate chair, flanked by two more Dai Li warriors. Azula's senses picked up between eight and ten others in the shadows around the massive throne room. _Roughly fifteen to two if they decide to attack,_ she thought. Her lips curved just a little. _Ty Lee and I have overcome worse odds than that. And if the diplomatic angle fails, we can do it again._ She could feel the fire coursing through her veins - her native element fairly tingled on her fingertips, seemingly sensing that it might soon be needed. Her heartbeat quickened subtly.

At last, they reached the foot of the steps that led up to the throne's dais. Azula stopped walking and bowed slightly from the waist. Ty Lee bowed a bit lower, with a slight bend of her knees, as befitted her rank. Then the firebender straightened up. Her piercing golden eyes met Long Feng's green ones. Long Feng looked immaculate, from his neatly-braided queue to the pointed toes of his green silk slippers.

"Good morning, Fire Lord Azula," he said smoothly, with the faintest hint of mocking hesitation before speaking her title. "Welcome back to Ba Sing Se. I trust you slept well?"

"Quite well, Long Feng," she returned with a charming smile. "It's good to see that Earth Kingdom hospitality hasn't suffered under the new regime." Azula saw the muscles twitch in his jaw at her deliberate omission of his new title. _Round one to me,_ she thought in satisfaction. She laid her hand on her wife's elbow. "You remember Fire Lady Ty Lee, I'm sure?"

"Of course." He rose from his throne and indicated a door to his left. "I'm sure I can address your concerns," he said. "If you both will come with me? The next room is a little more..._intimate."_

_Intimate. He means closer quarters, which would benefit earthbenders in a fight._ Azula's eyes narrowed just a touch. _Never misses a trick. I'll just have to be more clever than he is._ "Lead the way," she said lightly. Ty Lee's hand brushed her wrist, and the girl's gray eyes shot her a warning look. The Fire Lord gave her the ghost of a nod - both of them had seen the danger. The silent Dai Li coalesced out of the shadows and moved in around the two young women, their hands tucked neatly into their sleeves. Without another word, Long Feng turned and went through the door. Azula and Ty Lee followed, tailed by the nearly soundless footsteps of the elite earthbenders.

Azula remembered the room as soon as they entered it. She'd used it a few times to debrief with Mai and Ty Lee when the three of them had conquered Ba Sing Se. There was a fireplace, and a rich carpet, and the walls were lined with bookshelves. The whole place was, of course, also made of stone. She wished briefly that the Earth Kingdom would do a little more building with wood. Azula caught Ty Lee's eye and flicked her own gaze to the door and back. The acrobat inclined her head very slightly, and the Fire Lord knew her silent message had been conveyed - _if this goes bad, take the fight out of this room as quickly as possible._

She kept her thoughts private, nonetheless, and turned deceptively mild amber eyes on their host. "May I begin by congratulating you on the change in your fortunes?" she murmured.

"Yes. It seems we have both risen in the world since we spoke last." He made a delicate gesture. One of his soundless attendants quickly laid out three small glasses, which he then filled half-full of thick, milky alcohol. _Choujiu,_ Azula remembered with a touch of distaste. While she had tasted the Earth Kingdom rice wine before, she still much preferred the clear and - in her opinion - infinitely more refined Fire Nation sake. The cups were given out. Azula lifted hers slightly in salute and sipped; the thick, strong liquid flooded her mouth. "Now," Long Feng said, "your concerns." The corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly upward.

The Fire Lord very carefully set her drink down. Then she met his gaze squarely. "We have heard some disquieting rumors," she said, "that the Earth Kingdom intends to break the Four Nations Treaty with us and declare war. This concerns me, as I'm sure you would agree that the world still hasn't recovered from the havoc played by my father's conquest."

He smiled. It was an unpleasant expression - it reminded Azula of Ozai's. "Of course, no one wants war," he said smoothly. "That would be a distasteful affair for everyone involved, I'm sure. Such a waste of everyone's resources, too. That would be a pity."

"Yes, it would." Azula's voice was guarded. "We've made great strides toward peace between the nations. It would be a shame if anyone jeopardized that out of mere ambition."

"It would, wouldn't it?" He swirled his _choujiu_ a bit and took a delicate mouthful. "However, I think in the end that's going to be up to you, Fire Lord Azula." She didn't say anything, but her elegantly arched brow said it all. He chuckled softly, reminding her of a rodent. "You see," he went on, "the other three nations went through rather a lot at the hands of your people. I think we can both agree on that."

"Of course!" That was Ty Lee. She looked at him earnestly. "Awful things happened during the war. It was really ugly. We have to make sure it never happens again."

"Precisely my point." Long Feng seated himself and regarded them calmly. "I don't believe that you can be trusted to keep that peace. I don't believe that any spawn of Fire Lord Ozai can be trusted." He sipped his drink. "So I am taking steps to ensure that the Fire Nation never again is in a position to lay siege to the other nations."

Azula folded her hands. "Steps."

"Yes." His eyes were slightly narrowed now. "The Earth Kingdom is strong. We have excellent fortifications, trade has been very good, and we have made some advantageous alliances. In the unfortunate event that hostilities between our two nations resumed, I believe the Earth Kingdom would be quite capable of inflicting very heavy casualties." The firebender could feel the muscles in the back of her neck tightening. "But, of course, neither of us would like to see that happen," he continued. His lips curved into something very like a smirk. "So perhaps we can come to some kind of an agreement."

The Fire Lord had changed her mind - the liquor seemed like an excellent idea. She picked up her glass again and took a fortifying swallow of it. The _choujiu_ burned its way down her throat. "It has been several years since I last partook of international negotiations," she said coolly. "Perhaps my patience with it has dwindled. Not to put too fine a point on it, Long Feng, but speak plainly. Name your terms."

He smiled grimly. "Ah - the crux of the matter, is it? Very well." He leaned forward and laid his palms flat against the table. "I want your surrender," he said. "Your dangerous country will be properly hobbled. Your military and navy will be disarmed and disbanded. Your youths will report to the Earth Kingdom for compulsory education, so that we can ensure that their young minds aren't being turned to war."

"So that you can re-educate them, you mean." Azula could feel her cheeks flushing. "I know what you're about...you and the Dai Li. You're not getting your hands on a single Fire Nation child. And as far as our meekly bowing down and becoming your slaves, your grandchildren will have gray hair before that happens." Ty Lee's hand found hers and squeezed. Azula spared her a brief glance; the little acrobat looked worried.

"Consider the alternative." He held her gaze, still smiling. "Your nation has pulled out of the Earth Kingdom, with the exception of two measly settlements. The Fire Nation is simply a small system of islands...difficult to defend with depleted troops, particularly if the Water Tribes should choose to throw their support behind me. You've seen war, despite your youth. I'm sure you can imagine what that would do to your beloved country."

It was good that Azula had already known about the potential alliance, and about the Water Tribe ships that lurked near the Fire Nation, otherwise this might have thrown her. She merely favored him with a superior smirk. "The fact that all our warriors are in one place rather than spread out doesn't seem like a disadvantage to me," she remarked. "And if you think my army is so weakened, I would question the efficiency of your spies." There was a pause. Then she deliberately stood up straighter - she'd been leaning forward slightly before that. "There's nothing to be gained by our threatening each other," Azula said, gentling her voice deliberately. "My people entrusted me with the task of upholding the treaty that was signed by each of the Four Nations, and I intend to do so. I'm sure we can come to some kind of an agreement."

Long Feng tucked his hands into his sleeves and regarded her. "I've already laid out my terms," he said flatly. "The Fire Nation will surrender unconditionally, or it will be forced to do so. No ruler of the line of Sozin will be allowed unfettered power over that country as long as the Earth Kingdom can do something about it. I'm no milquetoast pushover like Kuei."

"What'd you do to him?" Ty Lee blurted, her lip quivering. "He's a nice man!"

"That, my dear," he said dryly, "is the business of the Earth Kingdom."

Azula bristled at the mockery in his tone. "Sir, you have insulted, in turn, my father, my country and my wife," she said through her teeth. "I may have to take back my remarks about inimitable Earth Kingdom hospitality."

He just smiled. "I have given you your options," he said. "Now, perhaps I should have you young ladies taken someplace where you might...consider them."

Azula caught a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye, and reacted, twisting her body sideways and bracing her feet. She wasn't quite quick enough, however; something cold and hard clamped around her left wrist! The firebender struggled as it dragged her bodily backward and pinned her arm to the wall. Her peripheral vision caught the flash of dark pink that was Ty Lee, who was now grimly engaged in fighting several of the Dai Li. The acrobat managed to shove her attackers away, clearing a path for herself to the door. She hesitated then, her gray eyes moving to her lover. "I'm fine," Azula shouted. "Go!" Ty Lee obeyed, springing out into the much larger throne room, and drawing off several of their attackers.

This still left Long Feng and the lion's share of the Dai Li in the room with Azula, however. She spared a glance for whatever was trapping her wrist; it was a band of iron. Her jaw dropped a little in shock. Long Feng was grinning when she looked back. "Toph Bei Fong is not the only earthbender capable of learning something new, Azula."

Several more metal cuffs flew at the trapped Fire Lord! She managed to dodge them - then, as the Dai Li approached, she swept her leg up and around in a vicious kick, sending an arc of white-hot flame out at chest level. This bought her a second or two, as she had intended. Azula quickly grabbed at the cuff that pinned her wrist. A moment's channeling of searing heat, and the metal melted away. She quickly ducked and rolled. Three more pieces of iron thudded heavily against the stone wall a bare instant later. She'd landed on her belly on the floor; instinct took over, and she twisted her body up and around, supporting her weight on her chest and arms as her legs whirled. Twin flares swept out like a whirlwind of hellfire. Azula scrambled to her feet and dove out the door.

Out of the cramped quarters of the back room, Azula felt like she could breathe again. Ty Lee was perched on the back of the throne like an odd-looking bird. As the firebender watched, the acrobat sprang, avoiding flying rocks and pieces of metal, and took down one of her attackers. There were already four Dai Li lying on the ground, paralyzed by Ty Lee's devastatingly precise blows.

_Four down - looks like nine and Long Feng to go,_ Azula thought, her hawk eyes flicking over their enemies for a quick head count. Then she was leaping to avoid a barrage of stones. She landed on her feet, and grimaced as her ankles protested. They'd gotten stronger, but they still weren't what they used to be. She hoped the countless hours of her life she'd spent in training would be enough to make up the defecit. A body moved to her right. Azula whirled and blasted a fireball from her knuckles! The concussive force of it threw the hapless man through the air toward where Ty Lee was grappling with her opponents. The acrobat gracefully met him with a punch that dropped him senseless on the floor.

_Agni, I hope Uncle and the Avatar are holding up their ends of this thing._ Azula fought hard, going more on instinct than anything else, as attacks were coming too rapidly for her to process consciously. _If the rest of the Dai Li burst in here, it's going to get really ugly._ A blur of movement, and Ty Lee was there beside her. Azula couldn't help smiling as they battled back-to-back. It almost felt like old times.

Between the two of them, they managed to take down all but one of the Dai Li. Both he and Long Feng were very skilled fighters, however. There was something more fluid in the man's movements than in most earthbenders; Azula wondered whether he hadn't trained with a waterbender at some point. Some of his moves reminded her of when she'd battled against Katara in the old days.

The ground beneath her feet heaved! Azula sprang just in time. Another instant, and she would have plummeted into the pit that now gaped where she'd been standing. A column of rock shot up, very nearly plowing into her jaw. She slipped sideways to avoid it - and stepped straight into the path of a hurtling stone. Pain jolted up her leg as she tried to dodge. Azula barely had time to throw a blast of flame into the stoic face of her Dai Li attacker before the rock connected. She'd twisted, so it didn't hit her squarely, but it glanced hard off her skull, dashing her to the floor.

The firebender lay there, stunned. Her ankle hurt, and her head was blossoming with pain; blood was flowing down the side of her face and into her right eye. She rolled onto her stomach and managed to rise to her knees. Dazedly, she watched Ty Lee take down Long Feng in a dazzling series of acrobatic moves. Then the acrobat was beside her, and Azula was enveloped in a warm hug.

"'Zula, are you okay?" Ty Lee tenderly wiped some of the blood away from her lover's face. "Baby?" she peered into Azula's eyes.

"I...yes, I...think so." The firebender's ears were ringing, but her vision wasn't blurry. "I...think we won, Ty."

The little acrobat looked around at their fallen enemies. There were fourteen of them. Many were unconscious; others, felled by Azula's flames, were moaning in pain. "Yeah," she said softly. "I guess we did." She kissed the top of Azula's head. "What do we do now?"

Azula rubbed her eyes. "Make sure Long Feng's out," she said hoarsely. "We have to secure him. Then we'll go find Aang and Toph, and we'll figure things out from there. If Kuei isn't dead, maybe we can find him and reinstate him." Her mind began to sort through the possibilities. Who would they put on the Earth Kingdom throne if Long Feng _had_ murdered his predecessor?

"Okay, 'Zula." Ty Lee dutifully got up and crossed over to where Long Feng lay. As she stooped over him, there was a flash of light. Time seemed to slow down. Azula watched stupidly. Something exploded...something...Ty Lee was thrown backward, flying through the air in an almost graceful arch that was arrested - suddenly and violently - as she met the wall. The acrobat crumpled to the ground, unconscious, as the aftershock of the explosion echoed through the room.

Sick with horror, Azula slowly turned her head toward the door of the throne room. A hauntingly familiar figure stood on the threshold, backlit by the brighter light of the hall outside. Broad shoulders; aristocratic cheekbones; eyes still beautiful and golden, despite the darkened scar tissue that marred one of them. Her lips moved almost involuntarily. _"Zuko,"_ she whispered, taking in the grim purpose in his eyes, and the tiny smirk that twitched his lips.

And in that moment, she realized that, once again, she'd been betrayed.


	75. Chapter 75

There was silence in the throne room, which had been filled only moments before with the sounds of battle. Azula was still on her knees, staring at her older brother. She couldn't quite get a handle on what she was feeling. Disappointment, surely - she'd honestly hoped that they could forgive each other someday. Anger, that he'd dared to hurt Ty Lee. Disgust with herself that she hadn't seen this coming.

After a few stunned moments, concern for her fallen lover finally gained the upper hand. Without a word, Azula rose and went to her. Ty Lee lay in a heap on the floor. She was dead weight in the firebender's arms as she propped her up. "Ty," she said softly. There was no response. Azula gently ran her fingertips over the young woman's skull, but found no lumps or cuts.

"This ends today, Azula. It ends now." The Fire Lord looked up. Zuko had advanced into the huge room, and now stood about fifteen yards away, his arms folded across his chest. "We're going to have it out," he went on grimly. "Agni Kai, right now. And this time, you're not walking away afterward."

The girl's eyes blazed. "Dare I ask what the hell brought this on, Zuko?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "It was planned," he said.

"Uncle." Azula understood.

"The White Lotus." Zuko looked smug. "They're like the Avatar - they're concerned with keeping the balance between the elements. Better that the Fire Nation be stable, and Uncle Iroh convinced them that I'd be the best choice between the two of us. After that, it was just a matter of getting you to lower your guard until you walked into our trap."

Azula looked at him. Her throat felt tight. "Lower my guard," she echoed softly. "So that's what asking me to forgive you was really about?"

Her brother had the good grace to look uncomfortable. "Well, partly," he muttered. "We weren't sure how everything was going to turn out yet with Mai, and everything. I was keeping my options open."

The Fire Lord's jaw tightened. "Does the Avatar know about this? Or Toph?"

"They'll know once it's a _fait accompli._ Aang already kind of thinks I'd be the better choice as Fire Lord - he won't take that much persuasion." He set his feet. "Then I'll go home and take back my throne and my wife - everything you took from me."

"Blaming me for your marital issues now, Zuko?" She looked at him bitterly. "Who's going to be your scapegoat once I'm gone? You might actually have to take some responsibility for your own problems. Good luck - you've never had any practice at that."

"Enough talk," he said coldly, bringing his hands up into a firebending form. "Either you accept my Agni Kai challenge, or I'll just incinerate you right now. You can't hide behind Ty Lee. Either way, I'll get what I want, Azula."

There was really only one option open to her. Azula laid her unconscious lover gently down and kissed her forehead. Then she rose to her feet and limped a few paces away from Ty Lee's prone form. She could feel the blood drying on her face, stiff on her skin. She wondered how much the bump on her head was going to slow her down. Silently, as was customary, she turned her back on Zuko and took a few steps. The broken, burnt body of Long Feng caught her eye - she shuddered, reliving for a moment the explosion that had thrown Ty Lee. She looked away and took a few more steps. Then Azula dropped down to one knee, laid her palm against the floor, and closed her eyes.

Years ago, when she and her brother had last dueled, she'd been utterly certain of her own superiority. She'd also been more than half crazed, but that was beside the point. Could she actually win now? Azula took several deep, cleansing breaths. She thought about Ty Lee - about what it would be like for the girl if Zuko won this. Her jaw tightened. _Failure...is not an option. Ty needs me._ Her mind grew clear and calm in an instant. Slowly, she rose to her feet and turned to face her brother.

Without preamble, Azula quickly brought her hands together and fired a burst of pale blue flame from her palms! It caught him off-guard, but he recovered in an instant. His hand came up, and the fire split neatly down the middle, streaming past him on either side. Her follow-up was more powerful - a sweeping kick that sent a searing whitish blast at his kneecaps. Zuko leaped, his body twisting in mid-air in an acrobatic kick. A huge fireball flew at her! Azula threw herself sideways, landing on her shoulder and rolling back up onto her feet. Two more blasts of flame followed in rapid succession. She dodged the first and blocked the second; the heat of it seared the bare skin of her arms and made her wince a little.

There was a brief pause as they both set themselves. Then Zuko brought his hands together above his head and swept them downward, sending a wall of crimson fire hurtling at his sister. At the same time, Azula spun on the ball of her left foot and lashed out with her own white-hot flame. The fires met with a dull roar; they wrestled for dominance for a few moments before they dissipated. Azula sent a thin, blazing stream at him right on the heels of her first attack! It caught Zuko off balance. He avoided it, but it singed him; his neat topnot came undone, loosing his dark hair around his shoulders.

Only a few years ago, this would have made Zuko angry and damaged his focus. Now, though, he seemed unrattled. He unleashed a rapid barrage of fireballs, each one exploding with devastating force. It was all Azula could do to block them. She was tired and sore from the battle with the Dai Li, while Zuko was fresh. She dug her feet into the floor and grimly deflected attack after attack, trying to gain enough ground to get in a strike of her own. Her right ankle protested plaintively; she resolutely put it out of her mind. One of them glanced off her left forearm. The explosion nearly knocked her off her feet. Azula staggered sideways, and found herself standing so close to Ty Lee's crumpled form that she almost straddled it.

Zuko didn't let up for an instant. Azula suddenly found herself in the position of defending her unconscious wife from wave after wave of searing flame. She flashed back, just for an instant, to the moment during their last Agni Kai when she had deliberately fired at Katara, an innocent bystander, knowing that Zuko would throw himself in front of it. That's how she'd won their battle - although Katara had defeated her afterward. Azula felt a twinge of regret as she suddenly realized how Zuko must have felt at that moment. Her focus wavered; a blast of fire battered her, and Azula fell on one knee, almost on top of her lover.

The little acrobat stirred, and dazed gray eyes opened to peer up at her in confusion. "...'Zula?" Ty Lee quavered.

"Just stay down." That was all Azula could manage to grit out as she struggled to keep up with her brother's powerful attacks. She sprang as a superheated stream flew at her legs, shoving off hard on her sound foot to launch herself. Azula stumbled on the landing, and almost fell; she barely managed to sweep an arm up to counter a wall of flame.

The Fire Lord rallied and managed to launch a few attacks of her own. Nonetheless, she was tiring quickly. Blood was still dripping into her eye and obscuring her vision. Then Zuko started moving forward, alternating blasts of fire from each of his hands. Azula held her ground grimly. She would not leave Ty Lee undefended. Her brother had already attacked the acrobat once - no doubt he'd do it again.

Two fireballs flew at her, one on top of the other, and Azula didn't quite have time to react to the second. The explosion threw her backward hard, slamming her against the wall! She came down on her aching leg. Pain shot up her body. Azula uttered a soft cry, and found herself down on her knees once more. Zuko was gearing up for a huge blast - she could see it coming, and knew she wasn't going to be in time to shield herself from all of it. _Ty Lee..._ Azula's blurred vision couldn't quite make out where her lover was. Despair flooded her as she raised her hands against a red-hot eruption of fire.

The heat was intolerable. The roar of the flames flooded her ears, along with her brother's gutteral war cry, and her own involuntary scream. She heard a strange sound then - a sort of muffled, sodden crack - and the fire stopped.

Silence. Azula huddled against the wall, panting, and dizzily tried to take stock of herself. Her right arm and hip stung, likely burnt. Her ankle throbbed. Her head ached, too. _Why did he stop...?_ Azula wiped her eye and struggled up in confused panic, trying to figure out where Zuko would attack from next, and where Ty Lee was. She heard someone crying. Her eyes followed the sound.

Ty Lee was kneeling nearby with her face in her hands, her back to Azula. Her shoulders were shaking with sobs. Zuko lay sprawled on his back a couple of yards away. His face was frozen in an expression of surprise; his neck was at an odd angle. Azula's stomach lurched. Slowly, her gaze tracked back to her lover.

_Oh, gods._

For a long moment, the Fire Lord just stood there. Then, slowly, she limped to Ty Lee, dropped down, and put her arms around her. The little acrobat abruptly turned and buried her face in Azula's shoulder, clinging to her like a child. The sobs continued. In silence, Azula closed her eyes and held her.

Running footsteps echoed nearby, and Toph's voice reached her ears. "We did it! It's over. We've got Ba Sing Se under..." The steps suddenly pattered to a halt. A moment of stunned silence followed. "Just what the hell happened here?" There was shock and outrage in her tone.

Azula looked up at the blind earthbender. Aang was there, too, taking in the scene. As Azula watched, his eyes went wide with horror. "Zuko...?" He quickly crossed the floor and knelt down by the young man's prone form. Azula's eye fell on her brother's staring face again. She shuddered and looked away. Despite all she had been through at Zuko's hands, and even despite the final betrayal, the sight of his body made her wince. "What happened?" Aang demanded after a moment. It was the closest thing to anger Azula had ever heard from him.

The firebender felt Ty Lee cringe. She tightened her hold on her lover and raised grim eyes to the Avatar's. "We tried to negotiate with Long Feng, but he tried to have Ty Lee and I seized, so we fought," she said. Her voice was cool and remote. "We won, but I was injured. Then my brother ambushed us. Evidently he was hoping to be able to kill me while I was weakened so he could take back the throne. You might want to ask the White Lotus about that. My uncle in particular."

Toph looked conflicted, but she approached and laid one small, callused hand on the acrobat's back. "Hey. You all right, Ty Lee?" she asked quietly.

In response, Ty Lee uttered a deep sob and burrowed deeper into Azula's shoulder. The firebender's jaw clenched for a moment. "She, um...my brother was winning the fight, and Ty Lee...stepped in," she said quietly. "She saved my life. Again." The earthbender understood; her shaggy head bowed.

Aang looked stricken and lost. He hadn't moved from Zuko's side. "He was my friend," he said faintly.

Azula felt Ty Lee shudder at this. Anger welled up suddenly; Azula's hawk eyes filled with fire, and she glared at Aang. "Zuko tried to _kill me,"_ she snarled. "He shot Ty Lee in the back with a damned fireball, and then he tried to incinerate me. Ty Lee saved my life. Again. Do you understand? She saved my damned _life,_ and I am not going to sit here and let anybody try to make her feel bad for that!" Still furious, she struggled to her feet, gently tugging Ty Lee up with her. A moment's thought, and her decision was made. "Now, we both got hurt in the fight, so if you don't mind, we need to get patched up. We'll be in our quarters," she spat. "Maybe you should go find my uncle and tell him his little assassination plot failed. See what he has to say about _that."_ Then she deliberately turned her back on them both and guided Ty Lee toward the door. The shivering acrobat didn't resist.

The corridors bore the marks of battle, but there was no one in them. Azula guided Ty Lee through them until they came at last to their quarters. They, too, were empty; the firebender brought the silent acrobat into their room, closed the door, and sat her down on the bed. Ty Lee still wouldn't look at her. Putting aside the nagging pain of her injuries, Azula knelt down in front of her distraught lover and took her face between her hands. Ty Lee's gray eyes reluctantly met hers - they were bleak and full of dull horror.

The Fire Lord's heart broke. "Ty." She gently brushed a stray wisp of hair back from her young wife's face. "It's all right."

The words seemed to break through Ty Lee's stupor. Her trembling hand slowly came up to cup Azula's. "Are you okay?" she asked through quivering lips.

"Yes." Azula's gaze didn't waver. "I'm fine." She leaned up and kissed Ty Lee's forehead. "You saved me. Thank you," she said gently.

Ty Lee's eyes dropped to look at her own hands. She clenched them into fists for a moment, and then relaxed them. "I saw you fall," she whispered. She seemed to be looking at something miles away. "And he was hitting you, and...I lost it, 'Zula. I got angry, and...and I just went at him, and I...I..."

"Shh. It's okay." Azula quickly sat down beside her and took her in her arms again.

"I killed him, 'Zula," Ty Lee went on, still in a whisper, as if the firebender hadn't spoken. She was still staring at her own hands in horrified fascination. "I killed Zuko."

Firmly, Azula took her lover's head in her hands and forced her to meet her gaze again. "Ty Lee," she said, "you saved my life." The acrobat blinked. "You saved my life," Azula repeated, slowly and clearly. "You aren't sorry for that, are you?"

Ty Lee closed her eyes. When she opened them, the distant, horrified look was gone, and she just looked sad and exhausted. "No, 'Zula," she said softly. "I'd never, ever be sorry for protecting you. I love you." She leaned into Azula's body and rested her head on her chest.

Azula cradled her. Her heart ached. "I love you, too," she murmured. They sat like that for a long time, until Ty Lee finally stopped shivering and rested quietly against the firebender's armored form. Finally, Azula took a fortifying breath. "There's a bathing room next door," she said quietly. "Let's you and I go and get cleaned up, and get all this blood off my face. Then we'll try to find something to eat, and maybe see if they've got anything stronger than that rice wine in this place. Does that sound good?" Wordlessly, Ty Lee lowered her head and nodded. Her face was still drawn and tired, but at least she finally seemed like herself again. Azula kissed her cheek, tugged her gently up, and headed for the bathing room. Ty Lee went with her without protest.

During the careful session of mutual bathing that followed, Azula looked her lover over thoroughly. The firebender had wondered if the girl had been injured, but other than a few cuts and scrapes, Ty Lee was sound. They wound up spending the bulk of their time cleaning and tending Azula's wounds. She'd taken a beating. Her right arm was red and blistered, her ankle needed to be bound up, and the cut on her forehead simply refused to stop seeping blood. Ty Lee finally bandaged it closed until someone could be found to stitch it properly. At last, clean and mostly patched up, the two of them went out into the common room together. Some of their breakfast still remained. They took what was left of a plate of noodles and some pastries and retired once more to their room. Azula was careful to lock the door behind them.

They wound up sitting in the middle of their big bed together as they had when they were children, nibbling their edible plunder. Ignis had been rescued from his perch, and was now sitting on Ty Lee's leg, uttering happy croaks as he devoured the bits of meat she occasionally fed him. Azula studied her lover silently. The acrobat seemed better now that they'd taken care of each other. Azula knew, of course, that it would take Ty Lee a while to really work through what she'd just done. She knew, too, that their current peace would be broken soon. She, Azula, would probably have to answer a lot of questions about what had happened between her and her older brother. Would the Avatar and his people side with her uncle, perhaps? She knew they'd had something of an alliance with him before the end of the war. They could potentially wind up pitted directly against Azula again. She wasn't sure what would happen if that was the case.

Assuming the Avatar and his cronies were still her allies after all, they'd need to find Kuei or, failing that, figure out what to do about the now leader-less Earth Kingdom. She'd also have to decide what to do about Zuko's body, and with her traitorous uncle, wherever he was. There were decisions to be made about Mai, and the Fire Nation council, and a thousand thousand other things. Plus, she suspected she was going to have to work through her own mixed feelings about what had just happened.

But she didn't care. For now, it was just her and Ty Lee. (And a grudgingly tolerated bird.) And that, Azula decided, suited her just fine.


	76. Chapter 76

It had been many hours, and Azula was feeling the strain. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. The hands that were gently brushing her hair paused in their work. Looking into the mirror, Azula found Ty Lee's soft gray eyes reflected at her in the silvered surface. "Are you all right, 'Zula?" the little acrobat asked.

"Yes. I'm just tired." Azula smiled just a bit. Ty Lee resumed her work. She drew the brush a few more times through the firebender's dark tresses, then skillfully twisted them up into a neat topknot. Azula silently handed her the five-pointed hairpin of the Fire Lord; Ty Lee carefully put it into place. With this done, she gave Azula's armored shoulder a little pat. The Fire Lord smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby." Ty Lee draped her arms around Azula's shoulders from behind and rested her head on them with a little sigh. The Fire Lord leaned back into the embrace and rubbed one of Ty Lee's hands. "I don't know what happened," Ty Lee whispered then, pressing her forehead against the side of Azula's neck. "I saw Zuko bending all that fire at you, and I heard you scream. I was so angry and so scared, 'Zula. I've never felt like that before. I just ran at him, and I hit him...I knew I'd break his neck, you know? But I didn't care until after I'd done it. All I could think about was saving you, and how he was trying to kill you. It wasn't like me."

Azula turned in her chair and looked up at her lover gravely. The girl was right - it wasn't like her. A memory flashed before her eyes. _The palace garden, many years ago. Ty Lee, happy and enthusiastic as ever, swinging from the branches of a tree as Ursa wrung her hands in alarm. Zuko, sulking on a bench by the turtleduck pond, nursing his wounded pride at having been teased again. Mai, sitting impassively beneath the tree Ty Lee was playing in, smoothing the dress of a new doll._ Azula swallowed. _Agni...we've all changed so much._

They didn't have time to deal with this issue properly right now - they had to go and discuss things with Aang and Toph and the Order of the White Lotus. All the same, Azula wanted to ease Ty Lee's anguish somehow. She took the little acrobat's hands in hers. "Ty Lee," she said quietly, "you acted like a good soldier - you saved the life of the Fire Lord. You also acted like a good person - you saved the life of your lover from someone who'd tried to kill her before." She squeezed Ty Lee's fingers.

"But I could have just knocked him out." The soft gray eyes filled with tears.

"You could have, yes," Azula agreed. "But you didn't. There's no point in dwelling on that. Your response to the situation wasn't unreasonable. It wasn't unwarranted." The Fire Lady's expression didn't change. "I'd have done the same thing for you, Ty," Azula said then. "Would you have condemned me for it?"

"No. Never." Ty Lee wiped her eyes and gave her lover a shaky smile. "I'll be okay. I'm sorry...taking up your time with this when we need to go talk to Aang and his friends."

The Fire Lord rose to her feet and kissed Ty Lee. "You're more important to me," she said quietly. "We're going to talk about this more. We're going to talk about it until you stop beating yourself up for it, however many talks that takes. Nobody hurts my Ty Lee - not even you. Got it?" The acrobat gave a faint giggle and nodded. "Good." Azula patted her arm and inhaled deeply. "Come on. They're waiting for us down the hall."

The two of them walked in silence from their quarters to the appointed meeting room. Two members of the Earth Kingdom army were guarding the door. One of them bowed his head respectfully as the two girls approached; he opened the door for them. Azula passed through it without comment. Ty Lee shot him a wavering smile of thanks.

There had been quiet conversation going on in the room, but it stilled as the Fire Lord and her queen entered. Azula paused just inside the door and drew herself up to her full (if rather diminutive) height, raising her chin regally and regarding the scene. The room was a long one, with most of its floor space taken up by a very long and ornate mahogany table. One end of this was taken up by the current inhabitants of the room. Aang and Toph were there, and several men and women in Earth Kingdom clothing. General Iroh was there as well, his arms resting on the table; he was slumped over, and he seemed deeply saddened. Several more men flanked the general on either side. Azula recognized them as members of the Order of the White Lotus. And...her gaze suddenly locked with the very grim blue eyes of Katara. _Ah. Isn't that just who I wanted to see._ Azula hesitated - noted that the waterbender's brother, Sokka, was also present - and then acted. She moved toward an empty seat beside one of the White Lotus men, and across the table from the Avatar and his companions. Ty Lee silently seated herself beside Azula afterward.

"So." The Fire Lord's crisp voice cut into the silence precisely. "You wanted to talk, Avatar."

"Yeah, I did." Aang looked very unhappy. His hands fidgeted on the tabletop as his gray eyes moved to the general. "I've talked with Iroh, here, and...well, I think maybe we need to hear his side of this story, and...well, and Azula's, and Ty Lee's...we need to figure out what to do. I mean, Zuko's dead."

"I agree," Azula said icily. "We should most certainly hear what my uncle has to say for himself." She saw Katara twitch, as though the waterbender was about to come across the table at her; Sokka put a warning hand on his sister's shoulder, and she subsided, her blue eyes flashing with anger. Azula spared them only a stony glance before she turned her attention to the general.

Iroh's wrinkled face was drawn with grief. He regarded his niece for a moment before turning to Aang with a sigh. "I suppose there is no point in keeping secrets any longer," he said quietly. "Since my nephew is dead, there is no further point in hiding things." He paused. Azula waited, her hawk eyes narrowed. Iroh inhaled deeply. "You all may know," he went on, "that my younger brother manipulated events in the Fire Nation so that he could take the throne of the Fire Lord instead of me." He paused. "My dear son, Lu Ten, had been recently killed in the war against the Earth Kingdom. These two events caused me to re-evaluate what I had built my life on prior to that - the supremacy of the Fire Nation, and so on." Toph shifted in her seat and scowled a bit, but said nothing. "I withdrew," Iroh went on, "and I studied ancient writings about the Avatar. And I came to believe that the principles of the Avatar - specifically, that each of the Four Nations was necessary to maintaining the balance of the world - were superior to the philosophies espoused by my royal ancestor, Sozin, and his line."

Azula folded her hands and rested her mouth against them as she listened. She still felt the disconnect between the two worldviews herself, so she could sympathize with this on some level. "Therefore," Iroh continued, gazing down at the table as he spoke, "I decided to join with the Order of the White Lotus and spend my life trying to restore the order that my nation had destroyed. I considered the two candidates who might take the throne after my brother Ozai. Of his two children, I considered Zuko the most likely to go against his father and build a kinder, more peaceful Fire Nation. Azula was very much like my brother, so I dismissed her." He cast his niece a very brief, sideways glance. "Perhaps I was mistaken in this. It seemed right to me at the time."

Still, no one else spoke. Azula's jaw tightened as she listened. She could remember how her uncle had favored her brother from the first day, just as her mother had. Zuko's presents from Iroh had always been better. He'd always gotten long visits when his uncle stopped by the Fire Nation, as well, while Azula had not. She remembered how her hatred of both her mother and her uncle had grown up side by side in her, for the very same reasons.

They'd never made any secret of the fact that they preferred Zuko. And then they'd called it a moral failing when she'd turned to her father for the acceptance she'd craved so badly.

"I trained up my nephew as best I could," Iroh said softly. "I taught him to bend fire and deflect lightning. I sent him on quests to forge and temper his warrior spirit. I taught him about the Avatar slowly, as he was able to absorb the knowledge. I taught him of the Fire Nation's true position in the world, and showed him how he could defeat his father and his sister and become the strong, compassionate Fire Lord he was meant to be." He paused. "I failed him," he said sadly. "I failed him because I couldn't help him truly come to terms with being rejected by his father. I failed him because I didn't help him to conquer his own pride. And I failed him because I sent him into the battle alone instead of backing him up."

Azula lifted one brow slightly. "You're saying you should have been in the wings to murder me just in case he failed, General Iroh?"

There was silence for a moment. The old man cleared his throat without looking at her. "As I have said," he went on heavily, "there is no point in keeping secrets now that Zuko is dead. I believed that putting my nephew on the throne of the Fire Nation would be the best option for the world and my country. I believed that, despite his mistakes, he could be what was needed. I believe that my niece has repeatedly demonstrated ruthlessness, deceit, underhanded tactics, and other qualities that would be undesirable in a Fire Lord. I acted on these beliefs, and I have failed. I have nothing more to say."

"Well I do!" Katara blurted, throwing off her brother's warning hand. "Just because you've murdered Zuko, it doesn't mean we're just going to hand you the Fire Nation on a silver platter, Azula!"

The Fire Lord opened her mouth to retort, but a soft voice beat her to the punch. "Azula didn't murder anybody. I did." Silence fell again. Azula turned in her seat to see Ty Lee bravely meeting Katara's gaze. The little acrobat was pale, but her voice, as she spoke, was steady. "So...you shouldn't get mad at her for that. I'm the one who killed Zuko."

"And in any case," Azula said, her words measured and precise, "my brother challenged me to an Agni Kai. There was no murder involved. It was a duel to the death. By definition, he died with honor in battle." She folded her hands, her amber eyes holding Katara's. "You've just heard how my uncle and my brother betrayed me with the help of the White Lotus. Exactly how are you going to turn that back on me?"

Katara glared at her for a long moment before her eyes finally dropped and misted. Her shoulders slumped. "I...don't," the waterbender muttered softly. "I guess it wasn't your fault. I'm...sorry."

No one spoke for a while. Azula looked at the Avatar. She could see grief and confusion in his expressive face. Then Toph leaned forward and laid her palms flat on the table. "Look," she said, her voice so gruff that it was almost a growl. "This is all a mess. But I don't think anyone can truthfully say it's Azula's fault. Mai hauled her out of exile and made her Fire Lord. Azula acted in good faith when she came here to try to prevent a new war breaking out. She held up her end of the deal. If Zuko attacked her and got himself killed, then we can't blame Azula for it. Even if he was our friend."

_Good old Toph._ Azula inhaled deeply. "I understand that I cause mixed feelings," she said quietly. "My history with many people at this table hasn't always been amicable." Her eyes met Aang's. "But my goals and your goals aren't incompatible, Avatar," she went on. "I want what's best for my country and my people. You want what's best for the world. There's a lot of overlap there. I think we can be allies."

"I know." Aang nodded sorrowfully.

Azula drew herself up and rose to her feet. She turned to squarely face her uncle. "General Iroh," she said, "given what has happened and come to light in the past few days, I've made my decision. You are no longer welcome in the Fire Nation."

The big man lowered his head as if shouldering a heavy burden. "As you wish, Fire Lord Azula." Without another word, he rose from his place at the table. With bowed shoulders and shuffling gait, Iroh left the room. The door closed softly behind him.

The Fire Lord resumed her seat with great dignity. Her hawk eyes swept the remaining people at the table. "All right," she said. "Now that's dealt with." She folded her hands and looked pointedly at the members of the White Lotus. "We need to discuss the future dealings of the Order with the leadership of the Fire Nation."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The dust of the street billowed around Azula's knees as she walked. She glanced over to her right. Toph was shuffling her bare feet along the ground as she usually did, her hands planted firmly in her pockets. The lanky earthbender had insisted on coming along with Azula on this little errand as a sort of bodyguard, and the Fire Lord hadn't seen any reason to refuse. If nothing else, the protection would put Ty Lee's mind at ease about her.

The previous day's talks had gone reasonably well, Azula thought. The Order of the White Lotus had agreed to stop any efforts to control the Fire Nation crown. Aang and his companions had come to an uneasy truce with Azula and Ty Lee, with plans to discuss things further in the future. It having been determined that King Kuei had been assassinated, ideas had been floated for a restructuring of the Earth Kingdom's power base. (The Dai Li were to be disbanded at once, in any case. One idea that Azula personally liked involved Toph Bei Fong taking a much more prominent role in the leadership of the country. All that, however, remained to be seen.)

They had reached their destination. Azula absently patted her pocket and felt the crinkle of paper - her lips curved slightly. She looked over at the blind earthbender. "Thank you for your company, Toph," she said politely. "Do you mind if I have this conversation in private?"

"Nah." Toph grinned and shrugged. She leaned up against a nearby wall and shoved her hands deeper into her pockets. "Take your time, Fruitcake. I'll hang out here." Azula gave her a quiet smile and slipped inside the building.

It was like stepping back in time. Azula's eyes moved over plain, well-kept tables and chairs, warm green walls, and a welcoming counter at the end of the room. She knew it had only been months since she'd last laid eyes on the place, but it felt like a lifetime ago. Her eyes found a familiar figure at the counter - her heart skipped a beat. Raising her chin, Azula approached.

Tami had been leaning her elbows on the counter. As Azula came closer, however, the girl straightened up. She looked faintly confused. "Hello," she said slowly, searching Azula's face. "Welcome to the Good Fortune Bakery and Teahouse. Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can, Tami." The firebender looked back at her. _I wonder if she'll know me. The Dai Li did brainwash her a little, after all._ "Do you remember me?"

Faint recognition dawned in Tami's green eyes. "...Oh. Oh, yes, I...I think I do. Aza, wasn't it? You worked here." The Earth Kingdom girl snapped her fingers. "Right! You had that crazy girlfriend. And you beat Kat at cards."

"That's right." Azula gestured. "Come on. I want to talk to you. Let's go out back."

Tami frowned a bit. "...Um, I'm kind of working..."

"Don't worry about that. It won't be longer than five or ten minutes, I promise." Azula lifted her brows and gave her a small, hopeful smile. Tami paused. Then, with a shrug and a nod, the Earth Kingdom girl headed for the back room. Azula followed her.

The back step was just as she remembered it. Azula felt an unexpected wave of nostalgia. She laughed at herself privately as she sat down on it. Tami lowered herself doubtfully next to her, and then eyed her uncertainly. "So, um...what can I do for you, Aza?" she asked.

"Actually, it's what I can do for you." Azula rested her arms on her knees. "I guess you remember most of what happened between us now, right?" Tami nodded silently. "Well, I've got a confession to make. My name's not Aza, and the story they told me to give you wasn't the true one." Azula studied a pile of terra cotta pots across the street. "My name isn't Aza - it's Azula. My father was Fire Lord Ozai. I was in exile here for trying to kill my brother Zuko." She glanced cautiously at Tami, and found very round green eyes staring back at her. "Things have changed a little since then, though," Azula said. "A lot of things happened, and...well, to make a long story short, I'm the ruler of my country now."

Tami goggled at her in stunned silence for a long moment. Finally, her lips moved faintly. "Wow."

Azula couldn't help grinning at this. "Yeah, something like that." She was relieved that Tami didn't seem to react with disgust or anger. "Anyway, that isn't why I came back." She tentatively reached over to lay her hand on the other girl's. Tami didn't pull away, but she did look confused. "I consider you a friend," Azula said quietly. "You were kind to me, and I appreciate that. You were also in danger because of me, even if I never intended for that to happen." She paused. "But anyway, I...well, I wanted to give you something. Think of it as a thank you for befriending me, and an apology for what happened with the Dai Li."

"Oh," Tami murmured. She still seemed a little stunned. "Okay."

The firebender dug in her pocket and pulled out the paper she'd gotten earlier that morning. She handed it over to Tami. The dark-skinned girl took it and began to read. "It's really for all of you," Azula explained. "You and Kat and Gabin and Tomas."

Tami's eyes grew even wider as she read, if it were possible. She looked up at Azula in disbelief. "Is...is this what I think it is?"

"Yes." Azula nodded quietly. "It's the title deed to _The Lucky Bear._ The place is yours now." She smiled at Tami's astonishment. "You can sell the place and use the money for whatever you like, or keep it to make a living for yourself and your friends. Do what you want with it. It's yours."

"Wow." Tami lifted awed eyes to hers. "I...don't know what to say." She paused. "Thank you." Azula felt a little awkward - she shrugged and nodded. "...Do you want to come over there for a drink or something, Az...Azula?"

The firebender sighed. "I really would, Tami, but I can't," she said regretfully. "There are a lot of things I have to do here, and then a lot of things I need to take care of back in the Fire Nation." She hugged her knees. "I'd like to keep in touch, though, if you will. Send me hawks addressed to 'Aza,' and I'll get them. And maybe I'll try to drop by the next time I'm in Ba Sing Se, and we can go get that drink."

"Yeah. That'd be...nice." Tami shifted uncomfortably. "Listen - about what happened with us, and your girl. I...really didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"I know," Azula said quietly. "I was just as stupid. And things worked out, so...well, let's not worry about it anymore." Her lips quirked. "You can even tell Kat I forgive her for punching me in the stomach. Just make sure you tell her not to do it again." She paused. "Are you all right? I mean, with what happened with the Dai Li?"

The olive-skinned girl looked down. "I'm okay," she said in a low voice. "I don't really remember much about the whole thing. They did something weird to me, but...well, I think all of that's gone. I just hope I don't ever attract their attention again."

"You won't," the firebender replied. "They're gone. The Dai Li have been disbanded."

"Really?" Tami's eyes opened almost as wide as they had when Azula had first handed her the deed.

"Really," Azula said placidly. "And Long Feng is dead."

"Wow." Tami stared at her for a long moment. Then she laughed softly. "You sure do know how to get things done, don't you, Aza?"

"I do have that reputation." Azula's amber eyes twinkled just a bit. Then she glanced up at the sun and sighed. "Listen, I have to go. Like I said, there are a lot of things that need my attention right now. But I'll come back when I can for some whiskey, all right? And a card game or two with Kat."

"I'd like that." Tami smiled shyly as they rose to their feet. She looked down at the title deed, then back up at the firebender. There was an awkward pause, and then the dark-skinned girl stepped forward to hug Azula hard. "Thank you," she said softly. "We can't ever pay you back for this."

A lump rose in Azula's throat. She clasped Tami's forearms and met her gaze. "Take good care of each other," she said huskily. "Goodbye, Tami. It's been good to talk to you again."

Toph pushed away from the wall she'd been leaning on as Azula emerged from the tea shop. "All done?" The Fire Lord nodded quietly. "Good," the blind earthbender said briskly. "Let's get you back to the palace, then. Make sure the circus freak doesn't have a coronary worrying about you."

"Sounds good." Azula smiled faintly. The two of them went up the dusty street together, heading back toward the Upper Ring.


	77. Chapter 77

The late afternoon sunlight warmed Azula's back through the mesh roof. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the railing, gazing out at the ocean. A refreshing breeze was blowing in off the water. The private stretch of beach was deserted, and she had the ornate gazebo all to herself for now.

...Well, almost. Her amber eyes softened as they fell on a lone figure approaching from farther up the shoreline. Ty Lee had decided in favor of a brief halter top and wraparound skirt in a dark cerise today, and the outfit revealed her toned belly and athletic arms to her lover's appreciative eyes. Azula's lips quirked as the young woman mounted the steps that led up to where she was. "Hello there," she purred softly.

"Hello, yourself." Ty Lee's gray eyes twinkled as she reached out to lace her fingers with the Fire Lord's. "It sure is nice out today, isn't it?" She took a deep breath of salt air and looked out at the ocean. "I hope we can get all this yucky stuff out of the way fast. I want to go swimming with you."

Azula grinned. "I'll do it as quickly as I can," she conceded. "After all, I promised you a vacation, didn't I?"

"Yes. You did." Ty Lee tangled her fingers in the front of Azula's kimono and tugged her closer, poking out her lower lip and narrowing her eyes in a look meant to be aggressive. It really wound up looking more adorably comical than anything else. "And I'm gonna get it, too. Even if I have to paralyze you and drag you everywhere like a floppy doll."

The Fire Lord chuckled softly and placed a tiny kiss on Ty Lee's lips. "No need for that, Ty. I'm all yours after this meeting. In fact..," and here she grinned again, "I've got a little surprise waiting for you back at the beach house."

"Really?" Ty Lee's eyes lit up. "What is it, 'Zula? Did you buy a friend for Ignis?"

"Can't tell you. Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Azula kissed her again. "But let's get the business sorted out first, all right?" The Fire Lady nodded quietly.

They'd _earned_ this vacation, Azula thought. Her mind drifted back over the past few weeks as she leaned forward to hug her wife. Much of that time had been spent in Ba Sing Se, painstakingly putting together a new power structure for the city (and, of course, the country.) Most of that had consisted of listening to Earth Kingdom nobles complaining. Azula had gained new insight into how similar earthbenders could be to firebenders when it came to politicking. In the end, a new police force had been put together for Ba Sing Se. Several new people had been appointed to the Earth Kingdom's council, and Toph Bei Fong had been chosen as the new leader of the country.

_That_ had taken some wrangling, although not of the Earth Kingdom nobles - they had been supportive of the idea, for the most part. Toph herself was the one who'd had to be persuaded. They'd managed it in the end, thanks to several persuasive members of the Order of the White Lotus, including King Bumi of Omashu, who had traveled to Ba Sing Se for that purpose. The blind girl had finally agreed to it on the condition that she be allowed to choose her own advisors and her own wardrobe. Azula had noted the twitches this last demand had wrung from several of the more proper Earth Kingdom nobles, with some amusement. She suspected that Toph was going to insist on her preferred tomboy-ish clothes more often than traditionalists would like.

Azula and Ty Lee had then traveled back to the Fire Nation to deal with the loose ends there. (Although Azula had made time in Ba Sing Se for Ty Lee to go and visit her old friends from her tumbling days.) For the last ten days, they'd been meeting with people and making sure of the Fire Lord's power base. A very public cremation and burial ceremony had been held the first day for Zuko, which had instantly solved many of Azula's problems; noble houses that had been cold to her rule were suddenly fawning on her now that her brother was dead. Her lips curved a touch as she thought about it.

But now, she and Ty Lee were on vacation on Ember Island. They were going to take time just to be with each other, and rest, and let their wounds - both physical and mental - heal. In particular, both of them needed time to process Zuko's death. Azula still felt some lingering grief over it, despite his treachery. Ty Lee still seemed to be carrying a burden of guilt over the incident, as well. Azula intended to help her gentle lover to deal with that.

As soon as they'd dealt with one final loose thread, that is.

The Fire Lord spotted three figures approaching the gazebo from the mainland. Her eyes sharpened as she stepped away from Ty Lee. _And here's our loose thread, now,_ she thought. "Ah," she murmured. The acrobat turned to look, and her jaw clenched. She shot Azula a pleading look before slipping her hand into hers. Azula gave Ty Lee's fingers a reassuring squeeze.

Two of the newcomers were elite palace guards. They weren't in full armor, in deference to the Ember Island heat, and so Azula had no problem in picking out Cai Shizaki as one of them. A newly-minted medal gleamed on the breast of the captain's uniform. The Fire Lord's eyes brushed over it with a faint smile. Then her gaze moved to the prisoner walking between the soldiers, and Azula's expression hardened a bit.

The Fire Lord's security instructions had been followed to the letter. Mai was dressed in a standard-issue Fire Nation prison uniform, despite the fact that she hadn't actually been in prison. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, and her elbows were pinned to her sides with chains. More shackles had been fastened around her ankles, although they were loose enough that they didn't inhibit walking much. Azula squeezed Ty Lee's hand once more before drawing herself up and folding her arms across her chest.

Mai was led up the steps of the gazebo and pushed to her knees. Azula waved the guards away before they could force the prisoner to bow, however. "Release her chains, Captain," she instructed. "Then you two can go as you wish. I'll have no more need of your services today."

Cai obeyed in a brisk and businesslike fashion. She shot the Fire Lord a small smile before she and the other guard headed off. Azula allowed herself a private smile. She'd honored Captain Shizaki with a military ceremony, and now was essentially giving her a free vacation in the most desirable place in the Fire Nation. She thought she'd secured the young ex-admiral's permanent loyalty. Azula turned her attention to the glowering prisoner. "Hello, Mai," she said calmly.

The black-haired assassin's lip twitched. "Fire Lord."

Faint amusement rippled through Azula at this. Mai had somehow made her title sound like a slur without altering her usual deadpan tone in the slightest. It was very Mai. The Fire Lord sat down on a nearby bench, tugging Ty Lee gently down beside her, and indicated another bench hearby. "Have a seat," she said. "We need to talk, I think."

Coldly, Mai got up, dusted the sand off the knees of her trousers, and sat down. Her golden eyes were like ice as they met Azula's. "What can I do for you, my lord?"

Azula pursed her lips, considering. This sort of thing wasn't really her forte. She was glad she had Ty Lee with her, just in case she couldn't manage it herself. She leaned forward to deliberately assume a more casual pose, resting her elbows on her knees. "You know, Mai," she said, "one thing I've never been very good at is making friends." This bit of unexpected humility actually made the assassin blink in surprise. Azula hid a smile. "It's true," she said gravely. "And I'm particularly running short on friends who've known me most of my life." She let her hand drop to pat Ty Lee's knee as she said this. "So I'd rather not lose another one."

Mai studied her face in silence for a long moment. "And?" she said finally.

At this, Azula sat back and folded her arms across her chest, flicking her hawk eyes over to her wife. Ty Lee bit her lip and looked down. There was a pause. "I, um...I'm the one who killed Zuko," she said softly. "I don't know what you've been told about all that, Mai, but...well, we had just finished a battle with Long Feng and some of his guys, and I was making sure that Long Feng was out, when something hit me. I blacked out for a while." She paused, fidgeting with her hands. "When I woke up, there was fire all over the place, and Azula was standing near me." Her voice was low now, barely rising above a whisper. "Zuko was attacking her. She was wounded from the fight before, and...anyway, I saw her get knocked down against a wall, and he just blasted her, and...I heard her scream." Ty Lee inhaled through her nose. "I lost it," she admitted. "I went after him." She clenched her hands into fists, then opened them. "I broke his neck."

Azula laid a steadying hand on Ty Lee's back and addressed Mai. "Ty wanted that out in the open between us," she explained. Mai simply looked at them in silence - her stone-faced mask was firmly in place. Azula decided to take the bull by the horns. "I'll be direct," she said. "Ty Lee doesn't want to lose your friendship. _I_ don't want to lose it. I could go on about your skills and how useful they could be to me, but frankly, those are secondary to this conversation. You and Ty Lee have known me since the three of us were still in diapers. I..." The Fire Lord stopped and grimaced. "I'd like to work together. And I, erm...appreciated your...company, I suppose. I..."

"Azula means she likes you," Ty Lee broke in gently. "And so do I. A lot of ugly stuff's happened, but it's over now, and we can get past it. And I want all of us to be friends again, Mai. Can we try that?" Her gray eyes took on a beseeching look. "Please?"

There was silence for a long beat. Then Mai uttered a disgusted sigh, and Azula had to hide another smile. She knew the assassin well enough to know that Mai was cracking under Ty Lee's pressure. _Mai always did have a soft spot for Ty._ "I wasn't on good terms with Zuko," Mai said coldly, "but I still find his death...troubling." The little acrobat winced and lowered her head. "All the same," the dark-haired woman went on, "I still want what's best for the Fire Nation. And with your brother dead, Your Highness, that is likely you."

The firebender arched a brow. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," she said dryly.

Mai looked at Ty Lee, whose eyes were visibly misting. Her expression remained wooden. "I will make the attempt to set aside whatever happened in the Earth Kingdom," she said stiffly. "My husband fell in battle. Perhaps that was for the best...I don't know."

The Fire Lady looked down again, but managed a wavering smile. "I'm glad we can at least try," she murmured.

Azula had to clamp down on a protective instinct that might have involved a stream of fire and the end of Mai's aristocratic nose. She clenched her jaw until the urge passed, and then cleared her throat. "Good," she said, her words clipped. "We can work on resolving this, then. My father had a guest house just down the beach from his - you know of it, I'm sure?" Mai inclined her head. "I've already instructed the servants there to expect you. Go and make yourself at home. We'll expect you tomorrow morning."

The assassin's brows lowered just a touch. "More political wrangling?"

The firebender's lips twitched. "No. Sunbathing," she said succinctly. "Followed by, I believe, a picnic on the beach. Ty Lee's idea. We're on vacation."

"Ah." Mai's expression softened very subtly. Azula suspected that the fact that she was no longer a prisoner was sinking in. "Well, that's acceptable, I imagine. Ember Island is very enjoyable this time of year."

"Yeah," Ty Lee agreed softly. "It is."

"Very well." Mai rose to her feet and stood stiffly for a moment, regarding them. "Then I shall see you both tomorrow." She bowed slightly from the waist. Without further ceremony, she turned and walked away, heading down the beach toward the distant guest house.

The two young women sat silently together for a while. Azula's hand rubbed absently at Ty Lee's bare back, smoothing over the warm skin. After a few minutes, the Fire Lord patted her. "Hey," she said quietly. "Are you ready for your surprise yet, Ty?"

"I hope it's a good surprise." Ty Lee's gray eyes were still teary.

Azula kissed her cheek. "It's a good surprise." She slid her arm around the acrobat and hugged her. Ty Lee leaned against her for a few moments. Then, with a quivering breath, she smiled at Azula and stood up, extending her hand invitingly. The firebender rose and took the proferred fingers in her own. The two of them walked back to the beach house together.

They slipped in the front door. Ty Lee looked around curiously. Ignis gave a harsh cry of welcome and beat his wings on his nearby perch. Absently, Ty Lee offered him her arm, and he hopped onto it. "So where's the surprise, 'Zula?" she asked, giving the hawk's neck a cursory scratch.

A moment later, a man appeared on the threshold from inside. He was older, perhaps in his mid-sixties, and had a kind, dark-skinned face. Ty Lee's mouth dropped open in shock - she uttered a delighted squeal and flew at him, hugging him enthusiastically. Ignis was rudely dislodged from his perch with a startled and indignant squawk. _"Silas!"_ Ty Lee cried, wriggling like an excited puppy.

Ignis fluttered in Azula's general direction. The Fire Lord quickly held out an arm, allowing the disgruntled bird to land on it. Ignis gave several sulky croaks and glowered reproachfully in Ty Lee's direction. The firebender discarded the hawk on his perch so she could better regard the reunion that was still going on.

Ty Lee was laughing delightedly now. She released the smiling waterbender from her tight hug and clasped his hands. "Oh, Silas, I'm so glad to see you," she gushed. "I was worried about you! I thought maybe Zuko threw you in prison or something. Are you all right? Do you still run the ferry? Does Misty still pull it?"

"I'm glad to see you, too, Ty Lee." His blue eyes warmed. "I often thought of you and your injured princess, and wondered what had happened."

"So you weren't in prison?" the acrobat wanted to know.

"No. Not for long," he said. "Only a few weeks. Then Fire Lady Mai had me released. I believe she didn't agree with her esteemed husband that I was a threat." His gaze turned to Azula. "You look well, little one. Much better than when last I saw you."

Azula bowed her head gravely in assent. "I am better," she said. "The arthritis does still trouble me, but I'm much stronger." She smiled just a bit. "Thank you for coming. I wanted to thank you for your assistance when it was so much needed."

He shook his head. "No need for that, my lord," he said. "I would do the same for anyone in need that crossed my path. I don't expect rewards for that."

"Oh, let us do nice things for you," Ty Lee pleaded, grasping his hand in both of hers. "Now that everything's so much better for us, I want to do nice things for my friends. Won't you stay for supper, Silas? And I want to see Misty, too. And we're having a picnic on the beach tomorrow, would you like to come?"

The waterbender laughed. "Very well," he said. "With the Fire Lord's indulgence, I'll accept your invitations, Ty Lee. We can go and see Misty now, if you like."

"Can we?" The little acrobat turned pleading eyes on her lover.

Azula laughed. "Yes," she said. "If you want to, Ty, we'll go. We're on vacation, after all."

"Oh, goody!" Ty Lee hopped in excitement and clapped her hands.

Silas bowed his head at them. "I'll go down to the boathouse and get the old girl ready to see you young ladies, then," he said. "Come down whenever you're both ready. I'm sure Misty will be glad to see you."

Azula grinned at Ty Lee and rested her hands on the acrobat's hips after Silas had left. "Well, did you like your surprise?" she asked.

"Yes." Ty Lee smiled and kissed the Fire Lord on the mouth. "Thank you, baby. I'm so happy Silas is okay."

"You're welcome." Azula rested her forehead against Ty Lee's. "I knew you were concerned about him, so I made sure to have him found." She brought her fingers up and drew them down Ty Lee's cheek. The Fire Lady's eyes still held a hint of sadness. A lump rose in Azula's throat. _I'll make that sadness go away, Ty,_ she promised silently. _I'll do whatever it takes to make you forget what happened in Ba Sing Se - to make us both forget my brother._ She hugged Ty Lee closer and held her. The little acrobat sighed softly and rested her head against Azula's shoulder. The firebender rubbed her back in silence for some time.

Finally, Ty Lee sighed again and straightened up. "Thanks, 'Zula," she murmured. "I love you."

"Mushball." The Fire Lord smirked.

"Grouch." Ty Lee smiled back and gave her lover a peck on the lips. "I guess we'd better go and see Misty now, or we'll never get back here in time for supper, huh?"

"Yes. I suppose you're right," Azula said. She took her wife by the hand and headed out into the summer evening. Ty Lee followed willingly.

The warm sunlight enveloped them like a friendly hug. Azula couldn't help smiling. She squeezed Ty Lee's hand. The acrobat smiled at her, her large gray eyes warm and full of love. The nascent sunset burnished her in shades of reddish gold. Azula's heart swelled with joy. _We're together. We're safe, and we're home._ She breathed deeply. _I've come home._

And the two walked onward together, hand in hand, embraced by the setting sun.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, this is the end of the story. No, I'm not likely to revise it or write a sequel – I'm working on my own original stories now. I'll likely finish "The Conqueror" at some point, but I think this will be it for A:tLA fics. (For a while, at least. Unless or until it grabs me again.)_


End file.
